Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Z
by Terah Nightwind
Summary: Serenity 'Bunny' Briefs is one of the most famous people in the world, after defeating Mr. Satan two years ago. Now, with the help of her beloved 'uncle' and several other girls, it's up to her to protect not only the planet Earth, but the entire galaxy as well. (The story is mainly DBZ/Sailor Moon with MANY other influences. Finished on its 10th Anniversary.)
1. Act zero: Neo Soldiers

Act Zero: Neo Soldiers

They were going to die. If nothing was done, they would all perish on that battleground, in the middle of nowhere, and there was nothing they could do about it.

How had it come to that?

Sailor Earth jumped back, spitting blood up as she landed wrong on her injured leg, screaming in pain and grabbing it. An'ya, the Demon Omega, lunged at her, striking her with her staff, causing her to be thrown back into an old fence, cutting her up more as the barbed wire tore into her uniform and skin. She downed a small vial of clear liquid, waiting until she felt her wounds heal up before standing again.

'_That was my last vial… if I get hit again like I have been, I'm finished…_'

She held her sword in her hand and dug her heels in, rushing An'ya and striking at her. She was thrown back like a rag doll.

* * *

Earlier in the day had been normal. Terra had woken up and rolled out of bed, and as usual had been confused by the face she'd seen in the mirror. Rather than her own bright, yellow eyes and white hair, she was met with mundane brown hair and green eyes. As always, she remembered that day, what had happened, and resolved to go on with her empty life.

"Kara, you're up," the man said, Kara's father. Terra looked up at him with a blank stare before smiling.

"Yeah. I'm not tired, it's okay." She didn't like talking to Kara's parents at all. They were very nice people, but they had their share of secrets they never spoke of… and if they did around Terra, it was in a tone that indicated Kara had known and she should. They made her uncomfortable as well.

Walking out of the kitchen, Terra looked at her cellphone. Neither knew she owned the thing, it was hers from before all of this. She had messages from an all-too familiar number, the voice mails were erased before she could even listen to them. They were usually the same, either way.

It never ended. She made her way back to the bedroom, locking the door behind her and laying on the bed. No sense watching television, the news reports on the 'disappearance' of Terra Nightwind continued and did nothing but annoy her to death. The texts and phone calls from the studio were worse. And for 'them' to keep pestering her…

She had no desire to go back. After all she'd done, after what had happened to Kara… she had no right to have that life anymore.

Kara had owned some fascinating books, though, truth be told. Old ones, medical ones… books on psychology, anatomy, neuroscience. The girl seemed to be in love with how the mind worked, how it broke down. Maybe that explained how she had-

Terra jumped when she felt the vibration indicating a text message had just come through. She'd been jolted from her thoughts and had all the intentions of using Kara's strength to just crush the damn thing when she saw the number. Karen.

Grabbing up her locket and pulling some clothes on, Terra hurried past the Staars and left the house.

If Karen was willingly texting her… something was wrong.

* * *

Karen Arianne was pacing back and forth in the little living area of the church she lived in. The walls were decorated with religious paintings, crosses and such. She had a couch and some armchairs, her own bedroom and even a bathroom. She was adopted, she'd been left here as an infant, and the family who ran the place didn't have room in their own home for her, so they let her live here, rather than kick her out.

She fiddled with a cross she wore around her neck, huffed and puffed, and paced some more. She had messaged Nightwind an hour ago – okay, it was 37 minutes – and she'd received neither confirmation nor an estimated time of arrival for her. She'd called Carol and Alysse as well, though hadn't told them she'd asked Terra to come along. Neither would show if they knew.

Of course, she couldn't blame them, after what had happened to Kara… Lord knew she had felt the temptation of wrath and had even indulged herself in it to have revenge. But Terra was the one who might have known more about this vision than the others. She knew more about the Sailor Soldiers than they did. After all, she remembered.

Terra remembered, and none of them could. She had even implied she didn't know how Karen herself was a Sailor Soldier, because she didn't have a mark like one she was accustomed to. A black, crescent moon, pointed down.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention and she ran to the top of the stairwell, looking to see who was there. Karen had to remind herself it wasn't Kara anymore. With a bit of a huff, she walked back to her living area. Terra hadn't come at once, she had stopped for snacks.

"Got your message, kid. M&M?" she asked, holding the bag up as she plopped into a seat with her Pepsi bottle. Karen looked at her phone, a text from Carol had come in, she couldn't make it, something about a big science fair project. She responded that it was urgent, please come.

"Not a word? Huh? More for me, I guess," Terra shrugged, popping another candy into her mouth. Ever since she left her stardom life, she was finally free to eat whatever she damn well pleased. She would gorge on candy and cakes whenever possible, pleased with Kara's remarkable ability to not get fat.

Karen looked at her phone again. Another text, from Aly this time. She'd grabbed Carol, they were on their way. She just kept pacing back and forth, growing more and more worried.

"I've called for the others, they're on their way," the holy girl replied, still pacing, chewing on her lip and playing with a strand of her hair. Terra became genuinely worried she would wear a hole in the floor.

"We've got some time before the others show. Karen, what's on your mind?" she asked. Karen looked at her, but said nothing. Terra sighed.

"Suit yourself," she said, popping an M&M in her mouth.

"Terra… I had another. This one…"

"Another what? Vision? What about?" Terra asked, setting her candy and soda down, leaning forward. Though they had their… differences on religion, the woman was always interested in hearing about the girl's visions. She could see the future; it was accurate, though sometimes she couldn't always vocalize what she saw, as it was almost always pictures.

But they were pictures that never lied.

"It was… Lord, give me strength, it was dark, and-"

Terra's cellphone went off, playing a ringtone Karen had never heard before. The woman blanched and grabbed it up, opening it. She was as white as a sheet as she raised a shaky hand up to motion Karen silent… and she listened.

"Hello, Lady Earth," the voice spoke. Karen had never seen Terra act like this. She was truly freaking out over the phone call.

"Can't find the words to scream at me? Don't worry about it; I'm sure they're there. This isn't a pleasantry call, you know. Perhaps you remember my daughter?"

Karen sat close, listening in. Either Terra was letting her listen… or wasn't aware she was trying to.

"Your silence says it all. An'ya is ready to fight. We've been able to corrupt all that power you helped us take from the little demon, and now she can use it. She's unstoppable. Why am I letting you know this? You were once one of us. I thought, perhaps, you'd like to know what kills you."

The laugh was cut off when the phone call ended.

"W-what am I feeling?" she whispered, eyes wide, looking to Karen for the answers. "My heart is pounding, I feel… it's strange. I don't understand this."

She asked these questions all the time. Karen didn't question, though. She answered.

"Intense fear. You're scared."

The pain of transformation had burned many of Terra's memories from her, but this was familiar for some reason.

"Who is An'ya?"

"She is the new Sailor Omega…"

* * *

Terra had left Karen's home, heading back to Kara's. What could be done? An'ya was powerful on her own, how could she hope to compete against her with the power of the Forbidden Omega?

She couldn't get the girls involved in this. It was her fault this was happening, it was her responsibility!

News reports of this monster in Japan, Cell, were coming in all the time, people were talking about it. It was none of Terra's concern. Those people had nothing to do with her problems. Thirty years from now, forty years from now… who would remember that? An'ya was a greater threat.

The bus was late. The street was deserted from panic over the events in Japan, about the monster threatening to destroy Earth. It was quiet, except for the faint sound of people at the junior high about a hundred yards away, the school Terra had to attend. Some kind of track meet, a waste of time, a pointless competition so people could claim to be better than others.

"Humans are such ugly creatures," she sneered.

Slumping down onto the bench, she put her face in her hands. Fear. Such a horrid emotion, but she knew she'd felt it before. She wanted to go back to Kara's house to read one of her books, one about the mind. The more she learned about herself, the more of the burned away memories that came back, the more she wanted to understand. It was just like putting her life under a microscope.

"They are," a voice said from behind her. Terra jumped up, spinning around to see Kunzite standing there, smiling.

"So, this was Sailor Neo Moon all along," he mused. Terra patted herself down, pulling her transformation locket out. She could fight him, she could handle him alone. Kara was strong, after all.

…why hadn't she fought back that one day?

Fighting the urge to vomit as the memories bubbled up of the torture, she was prepared to fight and destroy him.

"Our Great Ruler wants you to come back to the Dark Kingdom, Lady Earth," he said. "With our Forbidden Omega, we will cleanse the world and make it fit for our rule. Surely, you don't want to be slaughtered along with the rubbish."

"Maybe I LIKE 'the rubbish', Kunzite. Did you ever think of that?" she shrieked, rushing him, striking and knocking him back, startling him. He bounced along the pavement, before skidding along the grass. Blood came from his mouth.

"You'll never change." He stood up, dusting himself off.

"I don't need to change… I am what I am."

"Then come and die, Lady Earth. To the place of your unsealing, and fight to your death."

He was gone before she could react.

* * *

So here she was. She was in the place she'd been unsealed, miles from civilization, in what was called 'America'. It was nothing special, no temple, no runes on the ground, no monks chanting dark prayers to demons. The blistering sun poured down and scorched the dying grass that cried for rain that hadn't come in months.

Sailor Earth pushed herself up, staring at An'ya. She was going to die, and she knew it. Her muscles ached, but An'ya had no damage on her. She was unstoppable, and yet despite fighting for her life, Earth still had time to wonder why the hell her uniform was so unlike everyone else's… she was wearing what looked like a Japanese Kimono with a very short skirt.

In the time it took her to stop and think, she was thrown back into the fence once more.

"Enough with the damn fence!" Earth roared, hopping back up. "I'm tore to hell and back, thanks!"

"It isn't enough! You're a traitor! I looked up to you, now you're with THEM!"

The staff hit painfully and Earth spit blood up. '_Shit, I don't have any more meds…_'

This was it. She waited for the staff to make the killing blow and crush her face in. She deserved it, didn't she? That's what the others thought…

The shriek was truly deafening. Earth covered her sensitive ears out of instinct and looked up to see Sailor Neo Venus there, the red gem on her choker glowing.

"You okay?" she called out as the others arrived after her. Neo Jupiter with her spear and Neo Mars putting a hand up over her black crystal earrings. None of them wore their tiaras, showing their marks, Earth was the only one who kept hers covered.

"How did you find me?" Earth asked, rubbing where she'd been hit.

"I felt the Dark Power," Neo Mars explained. "We came to it at once."

"For a bible-thumper, you sure do put a lot of faith in your hocus-pocus."

An'ya rushed at Neo Venus, finding the spear of Neo Jupiter in her path. She skidded to a halt, backing off, snarling much like a demon. She WAS a demon, now.

"We might have a chance now!" Neo Jupiter shouted happily.

"No, no… we don't stand a snowball's chance in July to make it out of this," Earth warned, holding where she'd been hit. "We're going to die. But, in the end, I'm not going down without a fight… if I go down, I'm taking An'ya with me to the depths of Hell."

With a sick smile, she drew her sword and threw the scabbard aside.

"Let's dance, An'ya."

She rushed her at once, never giving her even a moment of rest, swinging the sword at her, managing once or twice to rip and cut places on her uniform. Though An'ya seemed to anticipate it, she would dodge and weave about, striking at the others as best she could, though she was being forced to turn her attention back to Earth quite often. Earth was taking a beating, Neos Venus and Jupiter were getting hit, the only one to be spared was Neo Mars… her holy power keeping An'ya at bay.

Earth was knocked back, barely missing the damn fence by inches, grateful for that in its entirety. An'ya was on her, striking her with her staff, clawing at her with her bare hands, blood poured forth from the wounds and she was getting dizzy. One hard kick just right caused An'ya to shriek in pain before falling back. So… she had the same weakness Kara did… they were similar.

Pulling herself up, Earth looked around at everyone. With nothing else to lose, she began to do something none of them had ever seen before. Her hands moved in the air, as if drawing something out. Flames stood where her hands traced, runes formed in the air and then on the ground. The heat from the flames sparked fires all around, smoke beginning to billow up.

"Grievance of the Ruined Earth!"

She slammed the blade of her sword into the earth, and at first, there was nothing. Ice began to pour forth from the impact site, lightning arched through the blade and traced along the paths the ice made, and the fire formed a perimeter. An'ya tried to jump back, but found her feet frozen to the ground as the ice began shattering away when the lightning coursed through it, the ground left behind turning a hideous black.

"Th-the ground is rotting!" Neo Jupiter shouted, coughing a couple of times.

"If we don't stop An'ya, that's going to be the LEAST of our concerns!" Earth rushed forward again, tacking her, pinning her to the ground as the electricity struck them both. She held her there for what seemed like eternity as the pain threatened to rip her apart, the rotted earth around them trying to swallow them whole.

"Black Moon!" Earth shouted, still pinning An'ya down. "Epsilon! Guardian! Help me! Stop her! I can't do this forever!"

Sailor Neo Mars – Black Moon – hesitated. Surely, if she left them as they were, they would BOTH perish. After what happened to Kara, after what Terra did, it would be right, wouldn't it? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth… a life for a life.

"BLACK MOON!"

Black Moon rushed forth, grabbing An'ya from behind and pulling out a crucifix, the item she focused all of her power to, and pressed it into her eye, the one with the hideous scar running through it.

An'ya's movements became slow and stiff, but she screamed loudly, trying to frantically reach and remove the item. In the pain, she was opening her eye, which was as red as blood. Trying to gain more power, trying to drain their souls. Using that knowledge, Earth got in front of her, the sudden change throwing her off guard.

Maybe they would all survive after all…

* * *

Bringing them with her, with help from Guardian, Earth brought them to the only place she could detect that was not the Kingdom of the Earth and would be safe to store An'ya away. She'd discussed it with Black Moon, they had a plan in place to let her redeem herself. They could all watch, let her free once a week.

Somehow, they had ripped her soul from her body and Black Moon cast her into Hell. Earth was just trying her best to stand up as the guardian of this place helped Black Moon, who was sanctifying the room.

Planning to sit down and rest, Earth turned around with a smile… which turned to horror quickly. She screamed, everyone came running out in time to see it. Jadeite was there, a portal to the Dark Kingdom open, and a sword through Earth's gut.

Epsilon had her head in her hands, screaming and crying, the sight too much for her. She began to talk, over and over, babbling things that made no sense… Guardian tried to hold on to her, but was slapped away. Epsilon ran and leaped off the tower, vanishing to elsewhere. She had tapped into her Old Power and was simply gone.

Black Moon got between Jadeite and Earth, pulling the sword free as she collapsed to the ground, bleeding out. The Moon was gone… it had been destroyed, that was what the reports all said. But Earth had said it was a lie. She had hidden it, because it was too important to lose. It was a hidden place… maybe, just maybe…

"Evil invader! Be gone from this place! I cast you out!" Black Moon roared, her earrings glinting in the light. There was a wretched, grinding noise as Jadeite stuck his sword into the ground, spitting curses. In moments, he was gone. Sailor Black Moon had used her very power to seal up the Dark Kingdom. Her chest tightened, and she found it difficult to breathe. She was a fool; it had been too much for her.

The guardian of this place, whose appearance frightened her, went to see if she was okay. Before he could reach her, though, she put her hands on Sailor Earth and concentraited. The power in her earrings gave a dull, purple glow as she closed her eyes, trying to not be disgusted with the wet, sticky blood.

"What… are you-" was all she could get out when a powerful light overtook her. Earth's body began to float up, a cocoon of light engulfing her, and she was gone. Standing, Black Moon needed time to herself. She took off inside, brushing someone aside. She came upon a very large, ornate door, and opened it. She vanished.

* * *

It had been many years since that final battle, and the woman once known as Sailor Guardian was living in an outskirt of Tokyo, Japan, moving here along with Sailor Omega. She'd taken up opening a Martial Arts class, using the skills taught to her by Sailor Earth. She had one promising student, a little girl who had a passing resemblance to Terra. Keiko was now pregnant, a little girl was on the way, and Aly couldn't be more happy for her.

Every so often, she would look up into the black sky and remember that fateful battle, and remember the sacrifices they had made to get to where they were today. And she hoped that, maybe, things would stay this peaceful forever.


	2. Act one: Sailor Moon

Act one: Sailor Moon

Trunks sat at the kitchen counter, sipping at his coffee, listening with growing irritation to the alarm clock that blared for the fifth straight minute. The headline had caught his attention, and he was reading the article intently. It seemed there was a new super hero running around.

"This Sailor V person is amazing. A human who can do this kind of thing is pretty unusual…" he said to himself, setting the mug down, one that his daughter had made for him years ago, while in daycare. Speaking of the girl, he frowned at looked up at the ceiling.

"Get up!" he shouted, before flipping the page. The alarm finally ended and he sighed in relief. It wasn't long before the girl came down the stairs, yawning and trying to put her hair up.

"If you'd go to sleep at reasonable times on the weekends, I wouldn't have to yell."

"But I wanted to beat my high score in Sailor V," she said in her defense, straightening her shirt out.

"Yeah, and one of these days, father is going to demand I put my foot down on your training. When that day comes," he began, looking back at her "and it WILL come, I'd rather make the transition a little easier for me."

Serenity just gave an impish grin. "Don't worry, papa. I'm always good when 'jiisan demands it."

He didn't believe her, and he didn't argue.

"Hey, papa… can I have some money for the arcade? Goten-oji's coming by to take me there, but I'm… kind of out."

"You have a card in your name," he reminded, not looking up from getting the mug rinsed out.

"Yes. It's in MY name. I'm not going out under my real name, you know that."

Trunks groaned. This whole thing was annoying, but what could he do? Serenity couldn't have a real life if it got out who she was. Most would treat her like some kind of damn celebrity; others might not take her seriously.

"Fine. How much?" He reached to pull his wallet out, before yelling and having it wrestled away from him by the teen who was quicker than he liked to admit. She had the bill in hand and took off out the door, where he caught a glimpse of Goten. It was a team effort!

"Hey! Not fair!" he shouted in vain. Serenity – who went under the pseudo name of Bunny Tsukino whilst in public – was gone.

* * *

Goten walked with Bunny to the arcade. She was bouncing along, excited over the prospect of a new game to play.

"You think they'll have the new Sailor V game?" she wondered. Goten shrugged, not knowing.

"You keep up with that more than I do." He lazily glanced around, watching a girl with a bow in her hair walk out of the arcade. As he went to hold the door open for her, a group of kids in uniform walked past them. One of them, a girl with wavy, brown hair looked up to see her. She seemed confused to not see her in a school uniform.

"Hi there. What school are you from?" she wondered. Bunny froze for a moment or two, looking over to the small group standing there.

"Uh, school?"

"Yeah. You don't have a uniform on, classes would have just let out… did you skip?"

"She's gonna go to Mugen," Goten responded at once. Bunny wasn't a good liar, he knew that. He usually stepped in for her, which was most of the time. They glanced over at him. "They're starting up a martial arts program. Right now, she's homeschooled."

"Ooooh. That makes sense! You're gonna get into Mugen? Oh! I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Naru, this geek is Umino," she said, motioning to the boy with thick glasses "and these are some of my friends. We need to go study, and-"

"You look like Serenity Briefs," came the boy's voice. Umino pulled out a magazine that had a picture of her in it. Bunny worried he might be a fan.

"She's not Serenity Briefs, dummy!" Naru chided. "Serenity wears her hair really fancy, not in that style!"

Bunny nervously tugged a blonde pigtail as Goten finally shut the arcade door. That seemed to satisfy the boy, who nodded, putting it away. "Did you see the Tenkaichi Budokai, the one two years ago?"

Neither Goten nor Bunny said anything, they just nodded.

"She's the strongest person in the world, she threw Mister Satan out of the ring with one hand!" Umino began to ramble on and on, until Bunny stepped in to stop him.

"Uh… well, my name is Tsukino Bunny, I'm gonna hang out here for a while… wanna… come play Sailor V with me?" she asked. Goten knew how hard it was for her to make friends, she wasn't used to socializing like this, out of her element.

"I'd love to!" Naru said, until Umino stopped her.

"Your mom said straight to cram school and home, after that last test grade."

"Well if you hadn't BRAGGED about your A, we couldn't be doing this, WOULD WE?" Naru demanded, grabbing his ear and dragging him off. Goten laughed, ushering Bunny inside.

"Kids today."

Bunny giggled as well, before yelping, having run in to something tall. She was a little dazed, when she heard a voice saying "watch it, Odango!"

That sent a jolt through her. "Buns! BUNS! These are BUNS, NOT ODANGOS, YOU JERK!" Goten came to see what was wrong, only to see Bunny had run into a strange man, someone wearing formal attire. How could he stand to wear that monkey suit? He looked like a penguin. The man just smiled at the fact he'd made her mad and went about his business, looking to a jewelry store that was having a big sale.

A moment's thought passed and he looked back to the arcade, suddenly wanting to go back in and talk to that girl with the odango hairstyle, but shook the thought from his head.

'_I can't concern myself with a familiar face. I have to find the Ginzuishou._'

* * *

"…and the nerve of that guy, just running in to me and then saying that about my hair, I don't believe him!" Bunny ranted on, causing Goten to laugh as she did. She only paused in her rantings of a mad woman to get game tokens with the money her father had given her. Motoki was on duty again, and Bunny had a crush on him.

Once the tokens were secure, she turned back to Goten, still fuming, though noticeably less now. Goten peered out the window, blinking as he saw a cat watching them. It was like it was staring right at them, and a moment later, it darted off. Weird.

"So, I'm about to lose two hours of my life again, right?" he asked. It was a question that fell upon deaf ears; Bunny was plastered to the new Sailor V game.

"That a 'yes', then?" Not bothering to wait on an answer, Goten went to play the crane game, cursing under his breath as he lost several times in a row.

* * *

The hours passed too quickly for Bunny and too slowly for Goten. When she ran out of tokens, still unable to beat the high score of some 'Aino3', she got up, announcing she wanted to leave. For someone not actually related to Bulma, the girl sure ACTED like her granddaughter.

"I want a nap," she realized, stretching to try and fight off the throes of sleep.

"I can take you back to your grandmother's, if you want. I need to meet Gohan there, anyway."

Bunny nodded a little, walking out of the arcade, waving a goodbye to Motoki and went to ramble on about something when she saw a little black cat. It was watching her, like it wanted to say something to her. That kind of creeped her out.

"Uh, Goten-oji? Is… is the kitty staring at us?" she asked in a whisper. He peered over, frowning.

"Shoo!" he said, motioning with his hand. The cat didn't bolt off at once. It made a step towards Bunny, before turning and going another way, its tail lazily waving behind it.

"I saw it outside the arcade watching us. I think it's a stray."

Bunny kept walking on, scratching the back of her head, Goten following after her. They talked the entire way, everything they could think of, from Bunny's new favorite movie plot to her latest test score.

"Gohan said you should do some more studying. This C average isn't cutting it, if you want in Mugen. You'll have to bring it up to a B, at the least," he warned. "There's a new cram school, called Crystal. If you go there, you'll probably be able to bring your grade up and shut him up."

"Aw, but then I can't hang out with you, Goten-oji!" Bunny announced, grabbing on to his arm. "Hey, hey, carry me!"

"You're heavy."

"Aw, you used to carry me everywhere!"

Goten just stared down at her. Oh, he wasn't REALLY her uncle, it was something Trunks got her to say, calling him her uncle. "When you were four. You're fourteen now. You're heavy."

Bunny just giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder as they entered the rear of Capsule Corporation. She had a bedroom here, and she'd been known to spend several days in a row here. She was SUPPOSED to train when she was here, as her grandfather refused, REFUSED to let her be weak. But she wasn't the best student, and she'd just try to hide most of the time. Why would she ever need to fight?

* * *

"How rude!" a female voice came, waking her at once. Sitting on the bed right next to her was that black cat! Bunny sighed a little and went to pet her, thinking for a moment, the cat had spoken.

"Wow...you scared me kitty. How'd you get that bald spot?" she wondered, running her thumb over it. The cat's fur stood on end, and it seemed offended. Bunny went to lift her up to put her outside the window once more.

"What a rude girl you are!" it announced. Bunny shrieked, dropping the cat and slapping her hands over her mouth. She looked to the door, worried someone would come running, but no one seemed to have heard her. "This isn't a bald spot, and my name is not 'Kitty'. My name is Luna, and I have been sent to find you, Serenity Briefs."

Bunny kept staring, her eyes wide. Her chest burned as she watched the talking cat, the diamond-shaped birthmark was burning, something it had never done before. It was as if she knew this cat from somewhere.

"Not a word of this to anyone, Serenity Briefs. Or would you prefer I call you by your other name, 'Bunny'? Not as though it matters, what DOES, however, is that I have been searching for you for many years. You see, I've been sent to… let's say 'awaken' you. It took me a long time, but I found the password."

Bunny kept staring, not sure if she was dreaming. Her chest tightened, the uncomfortable pain was her reality check. The cat, Luna, made a little motion with her head and a dull 'thud' was heard behind the teen. Turning, she saw a brooch laying on her pillow, sliding off it. Circular with four little gems sticking out the sides of it. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow… a crescent shape – a 'moon' if she recalled – and a teardrop under that. Everything was dulled, though, like it needed cleaning.

"That is what you're going to use to transform. My power isn't fully restored, and until we find the others, this is as far as you go. Your password is 'Moon Prism Power, Make-Up'!"

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to think it was a dream, praying for it to be a dream. If it was, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

She threw her hand into the air, calling out "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

In seconds she had changed. Her clothing was different. She rushed to the mirror to see what had happened. A body suit, a short skirt, a sailor collar, long gloves, a tiara, gems clipped to her buns. There were wing clips in her hair, a bow with that broach clipped to it on her chest, big boots and a white mask on her eyes.

She looked down at the short skirt and her eyes bulged. "If I get caught in this, I'll be killed!"

Luna was less than impressed at her attitude. "Show spine! You are the warrior sworn to protect the princess!" the cat announced, moments before a loud yell came across the room. Bunny ripped the mask from her eyes as sound poured out from the gems in her buns.

She stared. That girl from earlier – her name was Naru, right? – was being attacked by something. Bunny recognized the place as being a high-end jewelry store she'd frequented before going by her 'new' name. Osa*P.

"Your friend is in danger, Bunny. You have to help her!"

With a nod, still not fully rooted in the concept that this was real, she opened the window to call out for Nimbus, needing a fast way to get there. Superheros didn't take the bus, after all.

Luna was on her head, biting down. "If you shout, someone might hear! You need to fly!"

"I can't!"

"You don't have your normal Ki energy! It has been altered to that of a Lunarian, which is what you were in your previous life! You have enough power; just use it to propel yourself forward!"

Bunny took Luna in her arms and after a shaky start, managed to lift herself into the air with a huge smile. "Luna, I'm flying! Just like papa! I'm finally able to fly!"

Luna didn't seem too thrilled with her ability and just held on. "Enjoy it while it lasts. As soon as you transform back, your Ki will revert back to its original state. This change will always occur during transformation," the feline explained. Bunny nodded and flew on, unknowingly being followed. Goten had spotted an oddly dressed girl, similar in style to Sailor V, fly overhead and decided to check it out.

'_Who the hell is she? She looks familiar…_'

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? I must have it! The Ginzuishou!" the monster roared, looking to Naru who just cowered there, helplessly.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Naru yelled. The monster tossed her to a corner before going back to raid the jewelry. She struck her head and began to cry from the pain.

On a window ledge, a man in a grey uniform with red trim, uncaring of the girl's pain, paced. He had a damaged blade at his side, a remnant of a fight from long ago. His thoughts were dark, if he couldn't find it this time, his queen would have his head. He tossed a ball of fire up and down in his head like a ball.

"Well?"

"I can't find it, lord Jadeite," it whined.

The ball of fire vanished and he rubbed his temples. If she hadn't betrayed them, they wouldn't be in this mess right now. Forty years of searching, lost. They'd had one, SHE had to go and kill her… they'd had the other, and THAT ONE was taken from them as well! And to make things worse, he'd chosen in a hurry, this store was targeted only because it was a good distance from the last place Sailor V had been seen.

She'd already done in one of his minions on her own.

"Keep looking! I want this place tore off its foundation if you have to!" he roared, throwing a new flame at the monster, which roared in agony from the abuse. "If we don't find it, it'll be YOUR head, not mine!"

Bunny was around the corner, peering in as she held Luna in her arms. The heat from the flames convinced her she wasn't dreaming. She didn't see Goten hiding, watching her…

"Luna, this's real," she whimpered, scooting back. Her chest burned and she winced from it. She didn't mention the pain, so Luna didn't even know it was there.

"This is your destiny, Bunny!" the furry guardian announced. Goten's jaw hit the floor. He had half a mind to go over and demand to know what was going on, but then… he'd have to explain he'd heard a cat giving her orders, and that wouldn't go well. Praying that Bunny had been trained enough to get out of this, he just listened and watched as Bunny jumped in through a window.

"Who's there?" Jadeite roared, drawing his weapon. He relaxed, though, when he saw her there. "No. You're not Sailor V."

"Who are you?" the monster demanded, moving closer to her.

For the longest time, Bunny didn't know what to say. Then, something came forward. It was as if someone else was speaking for her.

"I am the beautiful Sailor Suited warrior for Love and Justice who takes charge of the soul, I am Sailor Moon, and in place of the Moon, you'll be punished!" she announced.

'_How the hell does she know what the Moon is?_' Goten wondered, looking up at the sky, to see an unfamiliar sight. He'd never seen it, either, but he'd seen pictures, he'd heard stories. How was it possible for it to be there?

"I'm not afraid of a mere fairytale!" Jadeite announced, though he stepped back. He gave a command in an unknown language, and the monster lunged for Bunny – Sailor Moon? Goten's first instinct was to go in, but he was rooted to the spot.

Moon was thrown back, skinning her knee. Blood seeped down, staining the white boot.

"I-it isn't a dream… This is REAL! I wanna go home, I want my papa!" she shrieked, causing the gems in her hair amplifying the cries a thousand-fold. Glass shattered around her, and Goten clamped his hands to his sensitive ears. His cries of pain were masked by the monster.

"Sailor Moon, pull your tiara off!"

Moon looked at Luna, before doing as she was told. The moment it was free, it snapped into an oval shape. The cat went to say something else, but Moon acted on instinct.

"Moon Frisbee Action!"

The monster was sliced in half, her death cries masking Jadeites curses. He knocked the weapon away as it came for him and vanished in a portal of dark, swirling energy. Sailor Moon picked it up off the ground and put it back on, when something caught her ears.

"Good show, Sailor Moon."

She looked up to see a man standing there, wearing a tuxedo, his eyes covered. He looked familiar to her.

"If I know your name, it's only fair to tell you mine. I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I look forward to our next meeting." He bowed low, before leaving. She didn't have time to go after him, she stopped to see Goten standing there, looking at her as though she'd grown an extra head.

"So, Bunny. Do you want to tell your father? Or do I get to?" he demanded. Moon felt sick to her stomach.

"Goten-oji! No, don't tell papa!" He kept his stern look up, before reaching and putting his hand on her head, watching as the outfit she was wearing began to shimmer and sparkle, fading away. Luna hopped into her arms, and Goten teleported them both out of there before Naru could come to her senses.

* * *

"…six o'clock. In other news, it now seems that resident super heroine, Sailor V, has new help, in the form of a girl calling herself 'Sailor Moon'. Witnesses claim-"

Trunks flipped the television off. Bunny would have liked to have seen the broadcast, he was sure, but she was sleeping. She'd been caught up in that fight, and had been knocked out. He'd tried getting the security tapes of the fight, but they were missing.

"Well, that's certainly a new one. Wonder who they are?" he asked Goten, who was lying on the couch, trying to take a nap, letting his mind wander…

Thirteen years ago, Bunny had been left on Trunks' doorstep with a note. That note had been the one Luna had been looking for, and it had contained the password to transformation, in a line none of them had been able to read. But who had left it? They had so many possibilities; it hurt his head to think about it.

They had their work cut out for them.


	3. Act two: Sailor Mercury

Act two: Sailor Mercury

Bunny lay in the bathtub, soaking and relaxing in the hot water. It had been two days since that first battle, and she was still a little sore from it. She didn't have her little radio on, she wasn't listening to the news reports of the battle, Naru's account of what happened.

Goten was, though. He had promised up and down he would keep an eye on it. Trunks was VERY protective of Bunny, if anything about the identity of this 'Sailor Moon' were to get out, it would be a nightmare. As such, Luna decided to stay with him, as Naru had made the official statement that Sailor Moon was accompanied by a cat with an odd bald spot on her forehead.

She heard someone knock on the door. "Bunny, are you in there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Your grandmother called, I'm running late. Goten's headed by to take you to 'class', you've got three hours."

She heard him walk away, and after she felt enough time had passed, she got up, putting the cover back on the bathtub. As she did, she felt her chest tighten and felt her birthmark begin to burn.

It never did this. It felt raw, like it was ready to start bleeding. She didn't want to tell anyone it felt like this, her family would worry.

She had… dreams, sometimes. She could never remember them, though, until recently. She would know it was about… something. Over the past two days, though, she could remember more and more of them. It culminated into shrieking for a man who was dying, a girl who was already dead by his side, and then taking something – a sword? – and plunging it through her own heart.

'_I read too much manga,_' she decided with a grin, going to change into her clothes.

* * *

In a Sailor V shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans, Bunny was sitting at the counter, having breakfast that consisted of cereal and a banana. She had three hours to do nothing in. Spending it inside all day wouldn't be very fun at all. She wanted to go out and get some fresh air. Maybe hit the arcade…

That was her goal! Leaving her half-eaten breakfast on the counter, she scribbled a note hastily, not bothering to check her kanji, rushing out the door. The phone was ringing; the machine could pick it up. Once outside, she took off down the road.

It had taken a good half hour to get to the Juuban district, and she saw the main junior high school standing there. They wore the same uniforms that Naru had been wearing the other day and Bunny smiled. She felt like she was spying on them, like she was gathering some top-secret information from an enemy.

Though, she did notice fairly quickly that one of the students there seemed to be singled out by the others, and was the subject of whisperings. Bunny strained to hear, why couldn't she have hearing like her father?

They whispered, and she picked up bits and pieces of information from them. This girl was supposed to be a genius, the top student in the country! That was impressive to Bunny, but what got her the most was that her I.Q was a rumored 300!

'_She must be as smart as 'baa-san_,' Bunny decided with a huge grin. She stood by the gate, eagerly waiting for the girl with the cute, blue hair to come off the school grounds. Bunny was upon her at once.

"Hi!"

The girl was startled, dropping her book to the ground. Bunny seemed to jump slightly, scrambling to pick it up for her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Hi! I'm Bunny!"

The girl just watched Bunny try to bow while still reaching for the book and some of the papers that had been in it.

"Do you go to school here? What's it like?"

"You're… talking to me?"

Bunny seemed confused and, nodding, smiled. "Yeah! You seem nice! I'm Tsukino Bunny!"

"M-my name is Mizuno Ami," she introduced with a bow of her own. "I transferred today, I start class in the morning, I was just picking up my uniform and my books, and… where do you go to school at?"

Ami had noticed that Bunny wasn't wearing a uniform, or any form of identification of school, pulling off a pair of reading glasses.

"I don't go to school… I'm homeschooled by a family friend. I'm supposed to go in a few hours and had time to kill. Hey! I know!"

"Uh, yes?"

"Let's go to the arcade!"

She wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. Grabbing Ami by the hand, she dragged her off.

* * *

Bunny got Ami to the arcade, and was whining about how 'schools have too many rules', and how it was 'stuffy'. She got all of her information from Goten, never really thinking he might have had a more biased opinion, and was convinced he was right.

"…and Gohan, my tutor, lets me have breaks when I need them, and snack breaks! He's really cool, and his daughter and I are supposed to go to Shibuya next week!"

Bunny squealed to see the new Sailor V game and rushed over, knocking over no less than three other patrons, dropping in a token and beginning to play. Ami stood behind her, watching with an analytical gaze, as if absorbing the information. They both lost track of the time, and it didn't seem to be long before Goten wandered in, holding Luna in his arms, trying to gently pry her off his shirt.

"I wasn't going that fast," he said in his own defense.

"I suck!" Bunny announced, kicking the machine a little. Goten would have said something about her language, but bit his tongue. She had a temper she'd acquired from her grandfather and was pretty strong, all things considered. "Ami-chan! I have a continue! You wanna try?"

Again, without waiting for an 'okay', she put Ami in the seat, bouncing a little in her happiness over a new friend. Ami looked at the screen, and Luna stared hard. The glow of the screen seemed to be masking something that was under her hair.

Ami began to play, and sat there calmly. She took no notice of the large group that began to gather around her. Motoki came over, wondering if one of the machines was broken again. He'd heard Bunny's voice and was worried she'd kicked it again… she seemed to have a bad habit of accidently breaking the games when she got mad.

"Motoki! Come look!" the girl shouted, pulling him over. Goten floated up a few inches when he realized he could have screamed 'Bunny is Serenity Briefs and Sailor Moon!' and no one would have noticed. He saw what had gathered so much attention.

Ami's score was in the millions.

Dropping back to the ground, he heard something clunk out. A pen had fallen into Ami's lap as she managed to finish the game in record time. The crowd began to dissipate, people muttering to themselves. She put her initials into the system and picked the item up out of her lap.

"Oh. I must have won a prize," she mulled. Bunny looked at it and she became a little jealous.

"I want a pen, too…" With a sudden movement, she kicked the machine. "Gimme one, too!"

Motoki tried to stop her, though Goten pulled him back pretending to try to do so himself, in reality trying to keep him from getting hurt. Another pen, one with a little moon on the body and a jeweled cap, dropped out.

"Yay!" she cried, kissing it a few times. Ami said something about her being so funny, but it was lost in her giggles. "Ami, wanna hang out some time? Go have ice cream? Goten-oji here'll buy!"

Goten sharply glared at he before smiling and rubbing Bunny's head. Ami smiled.

"I'd like that. But I'm afraid I have to go to cram school, Crystal Academy."

"I was just telling Bunny about that place the other day." Goten nodded, looking down at her. Ami bowed in a farewell, and left. Goten just pulled Bunny into an alley, scooping her up into his arms to take off for his brother's house.

"Your friend is something else," he chuckled.

"Yes… and I have a feeling I know what, too." Luna stared off into the distance.

* * *

Bunny ran into the house, calling out her arrival a she kicked her shoes off.

"I'm here!" she shouted, plopping down at the table where her lessons were laid out. Gohan walked out of the bathroom, looking over to see his younger brother digging through his cabinets.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Goten barely gave a 'hello' or a 'how've you been?' before going back to his rummaging. He said nothing else about it, and looked to Bunny, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Judging by your smile, should I assume you met Sailor V?" he asked curiously.

"Even better! The Sailor V game gives out prizes," she showed him the pen "and my new friend Ami got a cool pen, and so did I!"

"And you had to beat the crap out of the machine to get it," he reminded. Bunny said nothing else, going to work on some math problems.

Not wanting to listen to it, Goten took his food outside, along with Luna. She had something in her mouth that he pulled out, carefully.

"What's this?" he asked. It was a flyer for the cram school Ami said she was attending. They had her picture on it as a promotional. "Geeze… I hope she gets paid for this kind of advertising."

"We should go check it out."

"It's a school," Goten reminded with a sour look on his face. "What can go wrong in a school?"

Luna scratched his face, hissing, ears laid back. He decided, very quickly, that they SHOULD go check it out. It WAS quite suspicious after all. He stuck his head inside to tell Bunny he had to go somewhere, and he'd pick her up later.

Lifting Luna up, letting Luna grab tight, he took off.

* * *

Goten snored on as he slept on his couch, where he had crashed last night due to exhaustion. Luna had him follow Ami all over the city last, like she was trying to prove something.

Groaning at the way he was acting, splayed out, Luna hopped onto a window sill. She wanted to call Bunny, but Goten had explained she would be in training at the moment with her grandfather, so getting her out of there would take nothing less than a miracle.

"Hmph. Honestly, Goten, if you leave your window unlocked like this," she managed to squeeze herself out "any thief could just wander on in."

Stretching herself out, Luna sauntered over towards Juuban Junior High, trying to walk like a normal cat. She wanted to see Ami again, try to get a feel for what she was.

Though, she was walking a little drunk. She'd spent the entire night working on information to upload into the control room, and had gotten maybe three hours of sleep. She'd gotten nowhere, and fast. Rather than dwell on it, she snuck her way into the school, peering in from a window.

There sat Ami Mizuno, in her Chemistry class. 'She takes such advanced classes for someone her age… such great intelligence… is she one of the princesses?'

It wasn't long before class let out for the day, though Ami only went to another room. Luna ran into the school itself to not lose sight of her, though she did fairly quickly.

"The school is so big...where is she?" Then Luna remembered her excellence in the Sailor V game the previous day and began to look for the computer lab. Finding it, she peered in to find it empty of anyone except for Ami. Rubbing her temples, the girl popped a disk out of the hard drive.

"My head is killing me. I can't get into this disk method Crystal uses. Taking notes the old fashioned way feels much better," she muttered to herself as she used the pen she won the previous day to begin to take notes. As she sat it down to rub her hand a little, Luna hopped onto her head and down to her lap, startling her.

"Oh! Oh, kitty, you startled me," Ami laughed, reaching to pet her. "You belong to Bunny-san's uncle, don't you?"

It was that moment that Bunny wandered in, wearing her training clothes.

"Well, to be honest, Goten-oji isn't my uncle. He's papa's best friend, they grew up together," she explained, sitting down. "If anything happens to the rest of my family, Goten-oji gets legal custody of me."

"What about your mother?"

"Mama… mama died when I was little. Papa said she was killed, shot while we were gone."

Ami gasped. Her mother had been killed when she was an infant? Ami's parents had divorced due to conflicting interests, and even though she rarely saw her father, she at least knew he loved her for a fact. Bunny only had her own imagination.

"I-I'm sorry," Ami began, starting to stammer from embarresment.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago, and it isn't something that bothers me… you can't change the past, after all." Well, that wasn't entirely true, was it? Her papa HAD changed the past, didn't he? Forty years ago, his future self had made this world peaceful. But no one knew that, and she kept silent.

Bunny perked up. "Hey! You've been using the special pen! Me too!" She pointing to the jeweled item in her own pocket. Ami smiled as well before hearing in the hall that someone had signed up for Crystal.

"Oh. I have to be going Bunny..." Ami explained, standing up and bowing. She remembered what her teacher had said the previous day, how everyone was trying to catch up with her and that she needed to keep raising her level. Getting up and gathering her things, Ami left. Bunny blinked as she watched her friend leave the school. Then she noticed the disk still in the computer.

"Luna, Ami left her disk behind!" she cried. Grabbing it, she ran for the school entrance to try and catch up with the girl.

'_It's times like these…I wish I could fly, like papa!_' she thought, hopelessly. Rounding a corner that led outside, she made it past the gate and right into someone, having slipped on a Crystal flyer that was lying on the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch it Odango!" A familiar voice came. Bunny opened her eyes and looked up from where she was sitting to see the man from the Osa*P jewelry store.

Growling, Bunny jumped up. "Bus! BUNS! THESE ARE BUNS YOU LOWER CLASS, NO GOOD, WORTHLESS HUMAN! BUNS!"

"Bunn-meow!" came Luna as she finally noticed the man. He stared hard at her.

"Did I just hear that cat talk?" he asked. Bunny caught her temper and made some hasty explanation that he was hearing things and scooped her up, running off, leaving the man with the flyer behind, letting him gather it up.

* * *

"Luna, Ami's gone and I don't think Crystal would let us in during a class." Bunny said as she carried the cat down to her basement, which was set up like a home arcade and spare bedroom. Luna grabbed the disk out of the girl's hand and moved to one of the two computers sitting next to the wall.

"Then we'll have to find out what's on the disk ourselves." Luna explained. Popping it into the A drive, she began to type when Bunny caught the sound of her father's footsteps heading for the door leading to the basement. Popping it back out and dropping Luna under the desk she looked up to see him.

"Hey Bunny. I got out of my meeting early," Trunks said. Bunny smiled a little.

"Cool! Um, hey… papa? Have you heard anything about that Crystal cram school?" she wondered, causing Luna to become confused What was she getting at?

"Heard about it? That's all Gohan talks about right now. He thinks it's great, even Chichi wishes it'd been around when Gohan was younger."

Luna nodded, smiling. Bunny was collecting information! Very quick on her feet, this was something to add to the computers at the control room.

"My new friend goes there every day, Mizuno Ami," Bunny said, watching her father go through a stack of letters he'd fished out of the post box.

"I've heard of her. The smart girl, right? She's supposed to be as smart as Gohan was when he was that age. She's gonna grow up to be like him, I'm sure of it."

"She's gonna save the world from a killer monster from the future, too?"

Trunks bopped her head with one of the letters, grinning. "You know what I mean. This is for you. An invite to that ball next week. Gonna come along? It's been a while since I got to go anywhere with Serenity."

Bunny just shrugged, and put it on the shelf. Trunks rubbed her head, before going upstairs for a nap. Once he was out of earshot, well up on the second story, Luna came out.

"Was that your father, Bunny? He seems very kind," the cat told her.

Bunny smiled. "That's papa. He spoils me all the time. 'Jii-san doesn't think he should, he thinks I should be a fighter. He cares, he just doesn't show it, but he cares, or he'd have killed me in training by now." She leaned back in her seat. "Papa wants me to be who I want to be, and I love him for that. But 'jii-san has some good ideas as well, and I don't know who I should be like. It's really confusing."

"Who is your grandfather?"

"Vegeta."

"That name is a-"

"He's the king, now, since he's one of the only two left alive," Bunny grinned, knowing what Luna was about to say.

"So that would make your father and your aunt a prince and a princess? That means that you're-"

Not wanting to go into it, Bunny popped the disk back in, politely interrupting her. Luna hopped into her lap to do some typing, but nothing happened. Pushing the chair back, Bunny hit the tower with her foot a few times.

"Bunny, you ARE a nut!" Luna yowled, her shouts masked by Bunny's yelping. A voice began to come over the headphones, and she listened.

"Luna, it's telling people to become slaves to some great master and to find the Ginzuishou!" Bunny told her. Luna gasped.

"Bunny, your hitting it must have forced a subliminal message to play over the lessons." Luna said. Bunny blinked.

"Wha?"

"A message, played at fixed intervals, normally so short it can't be noticed, but over exposure to it makes you obey," she explained.

Bunny gasped. This was Ami's disk! "So, Ami-chan's been brainwashed? We gotta help her!"

Writing a hasty note, again not checking her Kanji, Bunny was out the door, running down the street, heading downtown for Crystal.

* * *

She arrived nearly a half hour later, heading to the doors, as Luna called for her to stop.

"You need a disguise!"

Bunny spun on her heel to face her companion. "What are you talking about?"

"Use the pen you got the other day. Wave it high in the air and call out 'Moon Power' and tell it what to change you into!" Luna said.

Bunny pulled it out, unsure at first, but with acceptance, she nodded and smiled. "That's so cool! Moon Power! Change me into a doctor!" Her clothes altered and so did her hair. It was cropped short now. Bunny didn't notice or care. Changed into this new form, she ran inside, to see the teacher choking Ami.

"You haven't used the disk! You're not brainwashed like the others!" the woman roared.

"I don't need your methods...I can learn on my own...!" Ami said, struggling to breathe. Bunny slammed her shoulder into the door, forcing it off its hinges.

"I've heard there's an emergency requiring my assistance!" she yelled as an excuse, before realizing it hadn't been necessary. The teacher slammed Ami into one of the desks.

"We don't need your help doctor," the teacher said, baring fangs and turning into a monster. Bunny took a slight step back before getting her nerve again.

"I'm afraid you're wrong! That's MY friend, and no one hurts my family OR my friends!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make UP!" Bunny called. Pulling the wing clips out of her hair she threw them at the teacher slash monster. The monster growled and threw...tests at her?

"Ah! Papercut! Owie! I hate tests! Make it stop!" Moon shouted, wanting to cry. Luna jumped up onto the desk.

"Don't cry Sailor Moon! Your shrieks will amplify and blow the computers out!"

Ami blinked. Bunny was Sailor Moon? Goten's cat turned to her and smiled. Unknown to Ami, that strange birthmark she had that rarely appeared, had.

"Ami-chan, do you remember that pen you received? Grab it, now!" the cat ordered. Wondering if all that studying had gone to her brain, Ami nodded. She was now taking orders from a talking cat! Maybe this was just a dream. Doing as she was told, she grabbed the pen and felt a strange sensation overcome her. A familiar one though. Like something she knew was in her memory, but couldn't remember. She gasped, feeling ice rush out of it, running down her arm, to her chest, rushing into her heart…

"Where did this fog come from?" the monster demanded, looking around frantically. Bunny looked around, too, but couldn't see it. A male voice called out to her as someone lifted her up.

"Goten-oji?"

"Now Sailor Moon!" The voice shouted. Bunny kicked at it as hard as she could.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" she yelled. The attack was now Ki powered and slammed the creature into a wall. Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen tip his hat to her and leave through a window. She wanted to run after him, but Luna pulling on her pigtail brought her back to reality. Moon pulled the Tiara off and it clipped into the Frisbee.

"Moon Frisbee!" she called out, throwing it at the monster and watching it rip through her, destroying it instantly. Acting as a retriever, Luna returned it to Moon, letting her place it back on her forehead where it belonged.

"Ami-chan, where are you?" Moon asked, looking around frantically. Turning to face behind her, she saw a figure become clear in the fog around them.

A girl wearing a sailor uniform, not unlike Moon's own was there. Hers was in a various amount of blue, and had no sleeves. The symbol for the planet Mercury was glowing on her forehead, before being replaced by a tiara with a light blue stone.

"Ami-chan, is that you?" Moon asked. The girl looked at her and stood up, looking herself over.

Moon noticed a change in her own uniform. The choker turned red and the knot that held it tied together vanished. Her boots reversed colors and began to bands on her gloves turned red and began to shrink as well and the blue stone on her brooch lit up as well.

Then Luna began to speak. "I was right! Soldier of wisdom, Mizuno Ami is Sailor Mercury!"

Mercury looked confused. "I… I am?"

Moon hopped up and down, excitedly. "I'm not the only one anymore!"

* * *

"Jadeite!"

Jadeite knelt down before the woman, his damaged sword at his side.

"Yes… my queen?" he asked, his voice shaking so badly, he might very well have been a teenager again.

"I have forgiven you for the betrayal of Sailor Earth… I have forgiven you for nearly costing us the power of the Forbidden Omega… I have forgiven you for your demands that we take greater care in the revival of your daughter. I am running low on forgiveness!" she spat, her hard consonants making him jump.

"Now, you have cost our great ruler another chance to retrieve the Ginzuishou. Do NOT fail again, or you will pay!"

A new voice spoke up. "He was unable to stop them forty years ago in their weakest moment," it reminded. "Rather than send him, allow me to go, Queen Beryl."

Jadeite looked up. "My queen, I assure you, I will not fail again! I will retrieve the Ginzuishou, so you may safely awake An'ya!" He paled. He was worried for her, worried they would grow weary of his tries, and hastily wake her, harming her. He'd lost everything fifty years ago, he wouldn't lose An'ya.

"I will destroy these Senshi! They are less powerful than their protectors, I will NOT fail!"

"You should hope not, Jadeite. The next time you leave this place, it had better be with the Ginzuishou, or the Princess… otherwise, join the Lady Earth in betrayal."


	4. Act three: Sailor Mars

Act three: Sailor Mars

"This enemy seems quite dangerous..." Piccolo said. The Z Senshi had gathered on the look-out high above the Earth to discuss this new enemy who had attacked twice already. Goten sat Luna down who walked around, looking at everything around her. Bunny sat next to her father as she listened in. Dende turned to the teenager.

"You've seen Sailor Moon, haven't you?" he asked her. Bunny nodded. Yea, she'd seen Sailor Moon before. They were looking at Sailor Moon right now, though they'd never know. She wouldn't let them know. Goten laughed a little and decided to rid their heads of the idea that Bunny was Sailor Moon.

"She looks like a cross between Bunny and Sailor V. You'd SWEAR it was Bunny, but Sailor Moon can fly!" he said. It was the one difference, and it was the one thing that made it utterly impossible for Bunny to be this new superhero.

Luna, on the other hand, was walking around, before going inside. She moved down a darkened hall before a voice called her back.

"You shouldn't go that way," it said. Luna turned to see who was speaking to her. She relaxed a little and sat down to speak.

"Mr. Popo. You startled me. It's nice to see you again," she said, bowing slightly.

"Luna, it's been a long time. After we found out what happened to the Silver Millennium, we became worried. Is it true Luna? Was the queen killed?" he asked. Luna shook her head, as if to stir the dust from forgotten memories, though it wasn't quite clear to her anymore. The memories were still dim and fuzzy. She smiled.

"If I could remember for sure Mr. Popo, I would tell you in a heartbeat. Tell me, has the Princess been born?" she asked. He nodded a little.

"They both were, but… I shouldn't say anymore. What I can say is that Dende and I have been watching her for years," he explained. Luna smiled again. She was alive, that was good. Now all the feline had to do was find out where she was.

"Can you tell me where she is?" she asked. Mr. Popo shook his head. He wasn't supposed to reveal her location yet. Then he looked down the hall where Luna had been heading. Two doors were down that way. One held the body of one of the three most powerful and most dangerous Sailor Senshi. The other...

"You must stay out of this hallway Luna. A demoness is there," he warned. Luna blinked. A demoness? She looked down that way before looking back. What did he mean by that?

"She is quite dangerous. Days before Cell began his tournament, the Neo Sailor Senshi entered their final battle against her. They couldn't kill her, so they ripped her soul from her body. Holy Magic and Sacred Charms keep it contained."

"Sacred charms? Was she that dangerous?"

A demon only capable of being stopped by holy magic from Sailor Senshi… it was unheard of! No Sailor Senshi was THAT evil!

"Some things are best left unknown, Luna."

"Very well. Just answer one more question, please. You and Kami knew the Lunarian language. Did you leave the letter?" Luna asked, standing.

"What letter?"

"Never mind… it's nothing important.

* * *

"Bye." The little girl called as she ran towards the bus stop. The priestess waved and called goodbye. Noticing the bus driver she smiled politely and turned to continue her chores. He closed the doors and began to drive off. Something was familiar about him and he was a little cute.

Stopping her thoughts right there, she looked at her watch. It was now six o'clock. Taking her broom, she walked back towards the temple. What she didn't notice was the number of the bus, which read 666, or the fact that its sign was flashing and blank.

Her crows cawed and fluttered around her, as if trying to warn her about something, but she didn't understand. The bus slid off, silently, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

"Morning," Trunks greeted as his daughter wandered down the stairs. She looked at him and smiled a little. Moving to the kitchen bar she sat down to grab his breakfast before he could get a bite of it.

"Hey!" he protested. Bunny shrugged and began to eat. Grumbling and griping about her appetite, he got up to get another plate.

"Aw, I'm sorry, papa, but I'm a growing girl!" she argued, pouting. She reached for his second plate after finishing her first and was met by him defending it with his fork.

"I'll stab you. Touch my plate Serenity Briefs and I'll run this fork through your hand," he threatened. Smiling, the girl got up to rinse the plate off. She went to sit back down in front of her father again, though when she saw his serious look the grin faded. She looked worried.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

"Bunny… your grandmother is really sick," he explained, not having any other way to word it.

Bunny stood, throwing the chair behind her, her pigtails fluttering from the movement. She looked terrified. Her grandmother couldn't be sick! What if she… died? Bunny couldn't handle it!

"Sick? What do you mean, sick?"

Trunks kicked himself mentally. He should have known better than to do this. Bunny didn't take bad news very well. Hell, when Gohan had explained the American Stock Market Crash, she hadn't taken THAT well, either.

"She's been like this for a while. It's why I've been going in all the time. She can't do it all anymore, and she needs my help," he explained. Bunny sat down, hiding her face in her arms, gathering up her thoughts.

"Papa, is she gonna die?" Bunny asked as he ran a hand through a pigtail.

"We're gonna gather the Dragonballs in six months when they become active again, and we're gonna do something about it. After the West City 'accident', we were hoping to not need them so soon, but…"

"I'm depressed now, and I'm gonna drown my sorrows in video games at the arcade. You can tell Gohan it's your fault I'm not going in today," she announced, walking out the front door.

* * *

"Hey there, Bunny!" Motoki greeted. Bunny smiled and handed him 1600 yen. He readied her token bag and handed it to her, watching her wander off to the Sailor V game, right as Goten walked in with Ami.

Motoki had to go upstairs, and once he was gone, Ami began to speak.

"We're Sailor Senshi… it's so hard to believe," she admitted with a smile, looking at her transformation pen.

"Believe it. I think it's cool that we have new superheros. Last one the world had was the Great Saiyaman."

"I read about him. Whatever happened to him," Ami wondered.

Goten popped his neck, which was still a little sore from a punch Trunks had thrown him the other day in a spar. "Got found out, got married, had a kid… he's Bunny's tutor now."

"But, Goten, your brother is Bunny's tutor, and…" she started, before it dawned on her. "Your brother was the-"

Goten clamped his hand over her mouth. "Wanna broadcast that to the whole city?" he asked, before pulling away. He looked down to Bunny, who was doing better than usual on the game, though still nowhere near the top two scores.

"You're doing better," he commented.

"It's thanks to Ami-chan's coaching."

Goten smiled and sat in one of the chairs, watching her play. Ami was the one to turn to business.

"Luna, who is this enemy we're facing? What are their motives? We need-"

"We must find the princess and the Ginzuishou. Protect them from the enemy." The feline told the girl.

Goten looked up from what he was doing the moment he heard the word 'Ginzuishou'. It sounded familiar. He looked back to Bunny who was having a great time and remembered back to that day ten years ago. He remembered quite clearly hearing her mutter something under her breath. It had slipped his mind as he had written it off as unimportant. Now he knew it wasn't. He remembered now that Bunny had said 'Silver Crystal'.

He looked to his cat. "Luna," he began, when a clunking sound caught his attention, a new prize plopping into Bunny's lap.

"I won a prize!"

"And you didn't have to beat the machine up."

"Goten-oji, you're so mean to me!" Bunny yelled. Ami picked the bag up, looking at the items within. Three watches, each clock shaped like Bunny's locket. Two had thin, delicate looking bands and the third had a thick band.

"Look, Goten-san. There's a watch in here for you," Ami pointed out, going to open the bag and hand it to him, when Luna snatched it up.

"These are for me. We'll use them as communicators."

Goten looked down at her. "Did you do something to the game machine?" Luna only winked and Goten leaned back, stretching. It didn't bother him either way. Just then a bunch of kids from Juuban Junior High walked in chattering away.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the 'phantom bus'?" one asked. Bunny, Ami, Luna, and Goten stopped what they had been doing and looked up.

"Oh, yeah. The Sendai Hill bus? Who hasn't?" another asked.

"If you ride it after six, you never come back. The driver's a phantom! It's the devil's bus!" a third exclaimed.

The three looked at one another. It was suspicious, a devil's bus that had caused people to vanish. It was worth looking in to. Bunny glanced at the clock. "Ami-chan, it's after five, we should head there."

Ami gasped. "I'm going to be late!" she yelled. Bunny gathered her things so she could ride the bus to Ami's new cram school. Goten waved good-bye as Luna ran after them. He leaned back again and ended up falling onto his back as he leaned too far.

* * *

"You know something Bunny, guess who rides this bus. A young priestess. She's really pretty," Ami said as she pointed out the girl in the catholic uniform. Bunny blinked.

"Does she go to the all girls' school? She looks like she'd be Shinto," she whispered back. Ami nodded. The bus stopped at Sendai Hill and Bunny got off with the girl, wanting to get to know her. Luna tried scratching her back to her senses.

"Bunny! What are you doing?" she demanded. Bunny sighed happily as she began up the steps to the Sendai Hill temple. Luna groaned.

"I wanna meet her, Luna. I meet all sorts of boring rich people all the time and now I have a chance to meet someone cool!" Bunny explained. How could you argue with wanting to expand your horizons?

Bounding up the steps she looked around, smiling at everything. It was so calm and peaceful in here. The girl loved it. But she was here for another reason. As she set foot on the temple grounds two large black birds, crows, swooped down to attack her. Bunny yelped and tried to hit them away but it did no good. Inside the shrine, the girl from earlier snapped her head up, her ESP kicking in.

"I feel it..." she said as she stood, pulling out an exorcism charm. "I sense an evil spirit. Is it a demon?"

She ran outside to try and find the location. It wasn't hard since Bunny was yelling and whining as the two crows kept attacking. The girl ran for the sound. Was a girl who was screaming being attacked by an evil spirit? Or was she possessed?

"Where are you? I won't let you invade this sacred temple!" she yelled as she held the charm up. Bunny looked up to see what was going on. She didn't have long though.

"Akuryo Taisan!" She shouted before throwing the charm at the girl. It struck her in the forehead and for some reason, it forced that scar open. Due to the pain, she fell back. Luckily, it didn't bleed. The priestess gasped and flushed in embarrassment.

"What the...? A girl?" she asked, still holding her hand out. Helping the girl up, she dragged her into the shade of one of the trees. Bunny sat up and looked at her.

"Is that how you always greet people? Well then, I'm Bunny."

The priestess sighed and bowed her head in apology. "Um, Bunny? I'm sorry. My name is Hino Rei," she said, introducing herself. Bunny smiled and shook Rei's hand.

"It's okay. Hey, if you SWEAR not to tell anyone, I'll tell you my real name," she said. Rei blinked and nodded, promising.

Bunny smiled and pointed to herself. "My name is Serenity Breifs."

Rei's eyes went wide. Even though she rarely watched television, she still knew about the world famous girl. Who didn't? Serenity Breifs was the heir of the largest and richest company in the world. She'd defeated the legendary Mr. Satan who, even in old age, had never been defeated.

The strongest person in the world, and one of the richest, Serenity was also very beautiful. Not to be rude, but Rei couldn't see the great beauty in this girl. But maybe it was because of that stupid hairstyle.

"You're really Serenity?" Rei asked in a hushed voice. Before Bunny could answer another voice caught her attention. A woman was praying. Bunny got up alongside Rei and they moved to the front to see a man and woman praying and asking for Mimi to come safely home. Rei seemed worried.

"Ma'am? Did something happen to Mimi?" she asked. The woman looked up to see the priestess.

"Oh Rei, it's terrible! Out daughter Mimi is missing!" she cried. Rei didn't even seem to respond at that which made Bunny blink. She really knew how to keep her head!

"Haven't you seen the news? The 6 o'clock Phantom Bus? Mimi rode the bus here to Sendai Hill and this area is so creepy..." she began, causing Bunny's eyes to narrow at her rudeness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rei! I didn't mean to imply that your family is creepy!" she apologized. Rei said nothing. She'd heard this numerous times and knew that half the time the apologies were not serious at best.

She turned to leave and Bunny just stood there. The woman huffed and left, whispering to her husband.

"That priestess isn't even surprised!" She said, not bothering to notice or care that Bunny could easily hear her.

"She's so weird! She does weird prayers and chants and keeps crows as pets! I heard someone say she has ESP!" Luna's ears perked at that, but she couldn't say anything to Bunny. Hopping out of her arms, the cat made a beeline for one of the shrubs to hide. Trunks and Goten were walking up the steps.

Bunny smiled a little as she saw them. She waved at the two and bounced over, pulling her hair out of its usual style.

"Hi papa, hi Goten-oji!" she greeted. Her father was here, that generally meant reporters weren't too far off.

"Hey 'Reneity," Trunks greeted, smiling as well. When in public with his daughter, she was called Serenity or some slight variation of it. Goten looked around at the temple grounds.

"So, this is the place, huh?"

Bunny nodded, going to mention her new friend, Rei, when Trunks lowered his head to whisper.

"Dende wants us back. He says there's trouble," he warned, going to take Bunny's hand. She moved back a few steps.

"Hold on, papa, I want to say good-bye to my new friend!" she announced, looking behind her to see Rei there with a broom, looking distracted over the latest accusations against her.

"Rei-chan! Come meet my papa!" she called, waving her over. Rei looked up and moved that way, slowly, in awe to meet Trunks Briefs. He was close to six feet tall and towered over the two girls. The man next to him held his hand out.

"Hey," he said. He stood maybe a quarter of an inch or so shorter than Trunks and had a big grin on his face. He must have been one of those people who was always happy. Rei eyed him warily. He blinked in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked. Bunny spoke up.

"It's alright Rei! Goten-oji wouldn't hurt a fly!" she said.

"She called you 'uncle Goten', you're her uncle?" Rei asked carefully.

Goten chuckled softly and shook his head. "No...Trunks just got her in the habit of calling me that. I'm his best friend. We grew up together," Goten explained.

Rei's suspicions lifted and she bowed politely.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. Hey, is it okay for me and Goten-oji to come by tomorrow? After school hours of course!" Bunny said. Rei smiled again and nodded. Serenity Breifs was so kind it seemed. It was nice to make friends who don't seem to mind that you're different.

* * *

Dende had nearly worn a hole in the floor from the pacing he'd been doing. He looked up to see the others arrive, and ran over. "Thank goodness you're here! It's terrible!"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as Bunny hopped out of his arms, watching them hurry inside.

His green face was somewhat pale, as if something terrified him to death. Goku looked to him.

"Dende, you've been pacing around now for a long while. What's up?" he asked. Vegeta was hacked off that he was missing training over something that would probably prove to be a trivial matter.

"It's terrible! Someone's broken into Omega's Chamber!" He yelled. Bunny had no idea what that meant, neither did Goten or Trunks. The others did though. Omega, the all-powerful demon, was nearly impossible to beat. According to rumors she even had Saiya-jin blood running through her veins. It was almost broken into once before.

"Dende, how'd it happen?" Piccolo demanded. The green guardian shook his head.

"I don't know...I think it's connected to the attempted break-in sixteen years ago..." He said. Trunks blinked. Sixteen years ago...his wife was murdered...as was his unborn child. Was there...a connection of sorts?

"Dende...sixteen years ago...could there...?" He asked. Dende only nodded, cutting him off. Trunks held back a growl. A connection… what kind of connection could there be? Why would someone murder two innocent people to release a demon?

"I think I know why...but I can't say just yet...I would need Black Moon's confirmation..." Dende said. He moved his eyes to Bunny before looking to the ground.

"Could you all go and try and find her body?" Dende asked. They agreed and went to leave, as Goten promised to return Bunny home. Once they were gone, the guardian looked to them.

"And...I need you two to find the other Sailor Senshi who uses sacred magic. Only she could possibly stop Omega. Her or your Princess. Oh, don't be surprised. Bunny, I know everything that goes on. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Dende said, after seeing Bunny's stare.

She reluctantly nodded and turned to Goten. Lifting the girl into his arms, he jumped off the look out and flew off. As they left, clacking could heard coming from the large building.

"You're a little late for the meeting," Dende said, not bothering to turn around.

"I'd love to help but this ghost of mine can't do a damned thing. Can't you release me?" a feminine voice asked. Dende shook his head.

"You know the rules. Only the princess can awaken you."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that. Karen sure did a freaking great job of sealing me away… figures, the one thing that DIDN'T break forty years later would be MY seal," she complained. Turning and walking off, the Senshi clad in all green vanished.

* * *

"Sorry, grandpa, I'll turn it off next time, I need to go!" Bunny shouted, running out the door and pulling her still damp hair into its usual style. She'd forgotten to turn the gravity room off again, and was in a hurry to make it to Sendai Hill and the Hikawa shrine. The bus was ready to pull out when she climbed on it, paying the fee, carrying Luna along with her.

"Are you going back to Rei's?" Luna asked, so as the bus driver couldn't hear.

Bunny nodded. She'd promised Rei she'd be there.

"If something goes wrong while you're there, I've got the remote to contact Ami an-meow!" Luna began hurriedly.

Bunny blinked a few times. "Luna, what's up? Spit it out!" She said. Then a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Yeah Luna, go ahead and say it."

Bunny went rigid and looked over to see that familiar, arrogant person sitting next to her, looking curiously at Luna.

"What are you doing here?" Bunny demanded.

He pulled his glasses off to glare at her, holding up a student identification card. "I take this bus to school."

Luna read the card. '_Chiba Mamoru, 11__th__ grade, Azabu High School._'

"See? I'm legit."

Bunny calmed down a little, but not much.

"Um...do you...know about the Phantom Bus?" she asked, stammering some.

"It's on this line..." he said, looking forward. Bunny realized something as she stared at his profile.

_'He...looks like Tuxedo Kamen..._ '

Mamoru looked at her as she turned away. She looked so much like Sailor Moon.

"Champion of Justice..." he whispered, though it was loud enough to be heard. Bunny and Luna freaked at that.

"WHAT?" the girl screamed. Mamoru said it was nothing, covered his mouth, and looked away. The bus stopped at the temple and the girl ran off of it.

"He's pretty sharp..." Luna said. It would be best to keep an eye on him. Bunny walked up the long path to the temple to look for Rei, only to see her surrounded by people. The mean woman from yesterday stood there, questioning her.

"Could you please use your ESP to find Mimi?" she asked. Rei sadly looked away.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't control it. It'd be better to leave it to the police. You'd have better luck with them..." she admitted.

The woman turned nasty at that remark. "Why can't you be a sweet girl for once? With all those weird, demonic prayers you do...I bet you're the one who took Mimi away!" The woman accused.

"Hey! Shut up and leave Rei-chan alone! She said go to the police, you're wasting time looking for your daughter here!" Bunny shouted in Rei's defense. "I bet YOU'RE the reason she's missing, if you're here all the time!"

Rei ran off, not looking back, heading to the room with the Great Fire to pray. But, she got a bad feeling and turned around, seeing a man wearing a bus driver's uniform staring at her.

"Who are you?" Rei demanded, causing him to smile.

"You look a lot like Black Moon," he mused. "Similar hair and that pale skin…"

Rei didn't know what he meant, and tried to leave, when an unknown force grabbed her and threw her into the demon bus, causing her to scream. Bunny was running her way, pulling out her disguise pen.

"Moon Power! Change me into a Stewardess!" she commanded. Her clothes changed and so did her hair, the pigtails vanished and the buns stayed.

"A stewardess?" Luna demanded, though Bunny had an explanation for it.

"It's my job to protect the passengers!" she cried, grabbing onto the side with Luna hanging onto her foot. Bunny looked in to see several knocked out passengers and Rei! Luna lost her grip and Bunny went to grab her but noticed Tuxedo Kamen had grabbed the feline.

"T-Tuxedo Kamen! AH! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Bunny called out as she slipped down. Powering up, she flew after the bus, getting swallowed up in the portal with it.

Tuxedo Kamen was speechless at the sight. The girl WAS Sailor Moon! Luna jumped from his arms, not realizing what he had just witnessed. She had to call the others.

"She transformed right before my very eyes! What IS she?" he demanded.

Luna kept running until she was far from the caped man. She grabbed the remote.

"Ami! Goten-san!" she yelled. Goten was the first to respond, next was Ami. "Bunny has been kidnapped by the enemy!"

Seconds passed before a frantic Goten and a shocked Ami appeared before Luna.

"Wh...What was that?" Ami demanded. Goten said 'Teleportation' and left it at that. He stared at his cat. Bunny was kidnapped? Trunks would kill him, wish him back to life and then let Vegeta have a turn!

Ami whipped out her new computer and began to track the girl. The tracker jumped from the screen and began to fall straight down.

"She's heading down...?"

* * *

"W...where am I? Papa? Goten-oji? Grandpa! Some one!" she yelled. Suddenly, she heard Luna's voice coming from the jewels in her hair.

"Bunny! Don't cry! Your yells will destabilize the dimension you're in!" she ordered. Moon sniffled and looked around. She spotted a mass of bodies. She moved over and gasped. These were the missing children! She franticly told Luna she'd found the children and began to look for Rei. She'd spotted her with Jadeite kneeling over her.

"Goten! I'll need some of your energy!" Luna snapped. The man looked to her and walked over. Luna tossed a red pen to Ami.

"Ami! Take this! Now, you need to transform. Goten will send some of his energy into this computer and it will amplify into your transformation energy and teleport you to Bunny!" Luna ordered. Ami nodded and tossed her pen into the air.

"Mercury Power Make UP!" Goten did as he was instructed and sent his energy into a channel that led to the computer which burst it out at Sailor Mercury, teleporting her off. Goten sighed. He hoped they'd be alright.

"Sailor Mercury!" Moon cried happily, seeing her friend. Jadeite threw a blast of Ki at the two, and held Rei by her throat. He laughed evilly and called them weak myths...nothing but lies and legends. Moon glared.

"Shabbon Spray!" Mercury shouted, covering the area in her freezing fog. However, Jadeite held his hand out, the fog turning into small hail stones that fell to the ground. Ami gasped.

"He froze it!" She shouted. Suddenly something red formed on Rei's forehead and the red pen in Ami's hand began to glow, the sign of Mars appearing on them both. Ami took the pen and threw it at Rei.

In a flash of light, Rei appeared in her own red and violet Sailor uniform. She wore high heels and had an elegant gem just above her skirt. She looked at herself. Moon's boots and gloves shrunk a little more and the red stone on her locket lit up.

"Alright Rei!" Bunny congratulated. However another Ki blast hit her gut and sent her flying back. Mercury called out to her.

"Sailor Moon! Throw your Tiara at him!" Luna commanded. Moon pulled it off and watched it snap together, throwing it and calling out her attack phrase. Jadeite grabbed it, smirking. Luna was the one to get the last laugh though. She pressed a button and the Tiara wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Moon told Rei to attack. Rei didn't know what to do at first, but suddenly it came to her. As if she'd done this before as an attack.

"Akuryo Taisan!" she called out, throwing the attack at him, the words on the paper charms burning as though on fire. He burned to dust as did the Tiara. Moon didn't realize that though. They would have celebrated, but the sacred attack was destroying the dimension they were in.

Moon gathered the children together and teleported everyone back to Sendai Hill, smiling as they got up. Goten and Luna appeared behind the Senshi.

"You are the warrior of fire, Sailor Mars!" Luna announced, ecstatic.

"My powers are because I'm a Sailor Senshi?" Mars asked, as they all changed back into their regular clothes.

"Welcome to the group!"

* * *

"No! They killed him! Not even the Lady Earth could do that!" a man with long, wavy brown hair roared, watching a crystal ball. He turned behind him, looking to the girl hooked up to machinery which seemed to be keeping her alive.

"An'ya was returned and now Jadeite has been defeated," Nephlyte swore, spitting curses on the Sailor Senshi.

An'ya's tail began to stir.


	5. Act four: Masquerade

Act four: Masquerade

The sound of typing keys echoed in the empty building, going furiously, entering vital data into a computer. Blue eyes strained in the dim lighting to watch the screen. An overhead light would have been appreciated but that would give her away. She watched images appear on the screen and she went over them in her head to make sure she'd missed no one important.

Everyone was there. Ami, Rei, Bunny… Luna had even started a file up for Goten, and for that unusually perceptive man, Chiba Mamoru. Was he a friend, or a foe?

Tossing the thought aside, she continued her work in the Crown Game Center.

* * *

A few days had passed since Rei joined the team and Omega's Chamber was broken in to. Bunny had yet to invite the Senshi to her home and had yet to tell anyone that Tuxedo Kamen had witnessed her transformation.

Today they sat on Dende's lookout, the three girls and one man, as Dende spoke to Rei about her mission to retrieve Omega.

Rei looked to Luna. "Luna! Who is the princess we're looking for? Which country? Do we have any clues?" she demanded. "Also! You have to tell us your true origins and your role or else I won't be part of this!"

Goten snorted at the pushy girl. She reminded him of his mother. Rei glared at Bunny's 'uncle'. Before an argument could start though, Luna spoke up.

"To tell you the truth...I can't remember for the life of me..."she admitted. Ami looked over at the cat and tried reasoning with her.

"But Luna, we need this information...it's our destiny to fight the enemy so-" she began when Luna cut her off.

"No! You were chosen only to protect the princess! The Neo Senshi were chosen to fight the enemy!" Luna snapped. Goten blinked. Neo Senshi?

"Mind explaining?"

Luna sighed and lowered her ears in worry. "I was sent to awaken you and train you to protect the princess. I knew who she was; I knew until recently, something sealed my memory up. Maybe to protect her further," she whispered.

"And the Ginzuishou?" Ami asked.

"I don't know...we can't find her because the princess was kind of...sealed away." She said. Rei and Ami looked confused.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Probably because she has the Ginzuishou with her...locked up inside of her perhaps...but to find her it must come from your memories. Especially Bunny..."

Speaking of the teen girl, she was practicing some of her moves, since her grandfather didn't like it when she got rusty and liked to show it to her in his own...unique way. She still had the bruise on her stomach. She yelped and fell as she misjudged a kick.

"Why Bunny?" Goten asked. Since a few days ago, after remembering Bunny having once mentioned the Ginzuishou, he had become more and more concerned. He had a hunch but didn't bring it up.

"Because Bunny is the leader. She was the first to be awakened," Luna explained.

"Well...there goes the world," he said, before he ended up with Bunny's shoe in his face. Dende put his green hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, do you understand the importance of your destiny? If you don't recapture Sailor Omega then we're all doomed. If she is revived before you locate the princess then she won't hesitate to hunt you all down and kill each of you," he warned. Rei felt a shiver run up her spine when she heard his words. Sailor Omega sounded ruthless.

"Why...?" Rei asked. Dende looked down and took a few steps forward. He remembered the day the Neo Senshi arrived, carrying her lifeless body with them. It had been forty years since then, and then they were broken.

"Because you look so much like the Senshi who sealed her away. It's revenge she wants. And if she can't find those who did it to her, she'll go for you...I don't know where the survivors are, or if they're even alive."

Rei nodded. "I'll stop her."

"Thank you."

Dende watched as Goten took off with the girls, and he heard footsteps in the eerie silence that fell whenever she came.

"I take it you found out?" he wondered.

"I'd love to help. Of course, like I said, thanks to Karen all I get to do is watch."

"Tell me, do you know why they're after her? Isn't her soul still in Hell?"

"Surprisingly, I hear she likes it down there. She's the guardian, and she managed to subdue Cell shortly after he got there," she said, running her hand along her blade. "If she left, there'd be no one stopping your buddies from making a comeback."

"Then why-"

"They're going to finish what they started. They have the power, they don't need HER soul."

She turned to leave, and Dende smiled.

That Sailor Earth hadn't changed one bit.

* * *

"Papa! PAPA!" Bunny squealed in delight, rounding the corner, followed by Goten. She skid to a halt and rushed directly into the living room, nearly taking out a potted planet.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked, not really looking up, until he realized Bunny was standing over her, about to explode with pure joy. It was Saturday; the day Gohan gave out her monthy grades. Usually, she came home really depressed.

"B! I got a B in math!" she said, holding out the paper, her hands trembling from the pure happiness.

Trunks looked at it, and then turned to the outside wall, staring hard. Buny was confused.

"Papa?"

"This is the part of my dream where Majin Buu crashes through the wall and kills us," he explained, before getting smacked in the head.

"I really got a B! A whole B minus!" she announced, getting a hug from her father.

"Great! You're really improving!"

Bunny seemed immensely proud of herself and plopped down in a chair next to the large fish tank, while Goten raided the pantry. There were a few moments of silence, before Trunks began to speak again.

"Bunny, your grandmother can't make it to the D-Land Ball tomorrow because she's ill, so I have to take her place," he began, before looking towards the kitchen. "Goten! Can you watch Bunny tomorrow?"

"'m b'sy," he mumbled through a full mouth, before swallowing. "Taking Luna to the vet, or my landlord's gonna kick me to the curb."

"Sorry, Bunny. You're stuck going."

Bunny jumped up, shaking the aquarium. She HATED formal events. Any time she showed up as Serenity, no one would leave her alone.

"W-what about Gohan and Videl?"

"Visiting Mr. Satan tomorrow."

"Goku? ChiChi? GRANDPA?"

Goten shook his head. "Training, and you know how mom is when you show up, so unless you want to be stuck studying all day…"

"And I don't trust father any further than I can blast him. Sorry, Bunny, you're stuck."

With a groan, Bunny stormed upstairs, leaving Goten to watch.

"I'd think a teenage girl would love going to stuff like that."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah." He looked over to Goten to say something else, and then frowned.

"You have your own refrigerator! Go raid it!"

* * *

The next day came, and Bunny had to get ready for the ball.

"No...no...no..." she said as she went through one of the spare room which was made into a large walk-in closet for her dresses. She knew the dress had to be nice and rather expensive looking since it was a princess she was going to visit but she couldn't find any good ones. Groaning, she pulled a dress off the rack and went to look at accessories.

Finally choosing white heels and red gloves with fake white roses, she went to change. Trunks walked past her to head to his bedroom. "Finally find one?"

Bunny nodded and held it up to show it off, sticking her tongue out at it. He laughed at her reaction and nodded. It had cost him an arm and a leg, and he'd always been sure she'd never touch it, but she'd proved him wrong.

"That's good. Go get dressed, we're driving. Do you need help with your hair?"

"Yeah. Can you help me braid it in a few minutes?" she asked, closing her door behind her to put the dress on.

After managing to zip herself up she pulled her gloves on and found a chain to clip onto her locket to wear it as a necklace. She put her communicator on and went to dab a little perfume onto her neck when she spotted something black in her window.

Turning and running to it, she looked out, but saw nothing. Sighing, she clipped some earrings in and walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. Outside, right above the window, Tuxedo Kamen was rather thankful that she hadn't spotted him.

* * *

The two walked into the ball room at the embassy, Bunny holding a mask to her face, peering around. Just as she'd suspected, many people stopped what they were doing to look over at the two of them. She hated the attention, had she known it would come to this she'd have let Mr. Satan win back then.

Serenity Briefs was a social enigma. She was seen in public once, maybe twice a year, while her father was out and about every day. To see her as Serenity was a treat and a media nightmare.

Wandering through the dense crowd, she was seeking the food. She'd hang out there for a little while before faking a stomach ache, or an allergy, and home in an hour or two. It was a good plan.

She managed to spot the table and stood there, occasionally munching on something or other, staring at the people when something caught her eye. It was a girl in a pink ball gown. It was various shades; no pattern of any kind adorned it. Her arms had puffy sleeves and her hair was the same color as her dress, very long, it went to her ankles, and her hair was… similar to Bunny's own hairstyle, and she looked very pale.

Bunny was curious, and made her way through people to speak with her. However, when she was only a good ten feet from her, a couple passed through Bunny's field of vision and the woman in the pink dress vanished, as though she'd never been there.

Taking a step back, she hit something. Turning to apologize she realized it was Goten!

"Goten-oji? What are you doing here?" Bunny asked. Goten scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously.

"Luna made me and the girls head over here. She thinks that maybe Princess D is the princess you're looking for or that D Land's treasure is the Ginzuishou," he explained. Blinking in a confused way, Bunny looked behind him to see Rei and Ami talking. Luna was resting on Ami's shoulder as the she made her way to Goten and Bunny.

"Oh, Goten-san… who is your friend?" Ami asked. Upon the realization Ami didn't know, Goten motioned to Bunny.

"Her? This is Serenity Briefs," he said, knowing to call her that in public like this when her father was around. He went to explain her secret, but Bunny interrupted him.

"Yes. I am Serenity," she said in her most regal voice, bowing to Ami, who looked ecstatic to 'meet' her. "Might I have your name, as you seem to already know mine?" she wondered. Rei, who knew the truth, was amazed. With the mask, the voice, and the hair it was impossible to tell this was Bunny.

"Oh! My name is Mizuno Ami. I attend Juuban Junior High," she said.

"I'm Hino Rei, and I go to T*A."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. It is not often I am given an opportunity to...'hang out' with other teenagers after the Tenkaichi Budokai two years prior," she explained as she turned to Goten once more. "Goten…san, you wouldn't happen to have seen my father in the area, would you?"

Goten shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, Sere."

With a polite bow, Bunny turned to leave, still holding the mask to her face.

"Goten, you personally know Serenity Briefs?" Ami asked. Goten nodded.

"Trunks and I grew up together. His father didn't like my father but we turned out just fine. We were little demons, pulling pranks, getting in trouble...God, I miss those days," he said, grinning at the memories of his childhood.

* * *

"Geez...nothing but stuck up snobs," Bunny groaned as she walked around, looking for the food again. As she looked around a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Beautiful princess, may I have this dance?" it asked. The words were very familiar, as was the voice. Bunny turned to see who it was. Before she could see who it was, a gloved hand gently grabbed her own and she was swept into a dance with none other than Tuxedo Kamen. Bunny gasped and slowly pulled her own mask away.

"You're…!" she began, before smiling. "I don't know why, but… I was thinking of you." '_Don't let your guard down!_'

Bunny halted in her dance, reluctantly, as the familiar voice called out over the crowd, though no one seemed to hear it but her. She was led out onto the balcony, the waning moon overhead.

"It's beautiful," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I don't know why, but it's as if I've longed to see it my entire life."

Bunny looked up at it with a smile, before Luna's voice brought her back to reality. He was gone.

"Nothing. She's not our princess," Luna explained, ears drooping. Not caring, Bunny shrugged over the 'loss' and went to go find the food again. '_Don't be fooled!_'

"What the-?" Bunny asked herself as she heard that voice again. Suddenly she felt as though lead had been dropped into her stomach. She turned back around to see Princess D running towards the balcony, holding the treasure. Being so close, the girl reached out to stop her, only to be shoved off the side.

Before she could plummet to her death, a hand grabbed her own. She looked up.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she shouted. He was struggling to hold on. Bunny's com went off.

"Bunny, where are you?" Ami cried. She had transformed already.

"Ami, what's going on?" Bunny demanded.

"Princess D's been possessed by the enemy!" Ami responded. Before bunny could say another word, her weight pulled Tuxedo Kamen off the side. Luna called out for Bunny to use her pen.

Confused, she held it into the air and watched in amazement as it turned into an umbrella and let them both float to the ground. Bunny was amazed at that and watched it shrink once more. Before she could say another word though, Tuxedo Kamen tipped his hat to her.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon. You've saved my life."

Without another word between them, he left.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Bunny called out. Her transformation complete, she flew back up to the balcony and landed on her feet, having yet to realize her costume was missing something. She looked to the collapsed princess. Hovering over her was a strange shadow that looked like a man's face.

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Akuryo Taisan!" It passed through with no damage!

A voice came from nowhere to taunt them. "Good show, brats! But that's only my shadow!" it roared.

The three looked to one another, and Moon went to grab her Tiara.

"Now, allow me to take your energy for our great leader!" It shouted. A dark portal opened behind it, waves of evil magic pouring out over the guests. Even Trunks and Goten fell victim to it and were unable to break free.

"Goten-oji! Papa!" Moon shouted. She had to do something, but it was a shadow. What could she do?

'_That means my Tiara-_'

She gasped in horror. "My tiara!" The others stared in shock. It was gone!

"I…I must have destroyed it!" Mars lamented.

"Without Sailor Moon's tiara, she has no attacks!" Mercury pointed out in the least helpful way possible.

'_But I'm not scared… I feel so warm, like someone is watching over me,_' she told herself as her forehead began to burn. Reaching up, her fingers ran over a smooth jewel of a new tiara! She didn't know what it could do to fight a shadow, though.

'_Darkness flees the light!_'

"Who are you?" Moon demanded, looking around. The voice, which only she seemed to be able to hear, kept repeating its message.

"Use your tiara to reflect the light of the moon to him!" a male voice called out. With no time to wonder, she positioned the gem to do just that.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

The gem bounced the blinding light forward, striking the shadow. It shrieked and broke apart before their eyes, its defeat allowing its victims to wake. Not paying them much attention, Moon ran over to her father and to Goten, making sure they were both still breathing.

Deciding they were fine, she grabbed Goten by the shirt, reaching back to slap him as hard as she could and barely managing to back her head away to avoid the counter-punch.

"I've gotta go," she said, trying to hint to him that Ami was still unaware of her secret. With a nod, Goten stood to wake Trunks while Moon went to find a safe place to transform back, though managing to pass the refreshment table and grabbing a drink, accidently picking up an alcoholic drink. No one saw her wobble off in a drunken stupor. She made it as far as the balcony and almost toppled over.

"No you don't," Tuxedo Kamen said, grabbing her to steady her and trying to sit her down. She dropped something, a handkerchief, which he pocketed before sitting her on one of the chairs, trying to make sure she didn't just topple sideways.

"What do you want with her?" he head, turning to see Goten ready to attack him.

Raising his hands to prove he wasn't up to any nefarious ideas with the drunk girl, he backed away, hopping up onto the railing. "It would seem that we are after the same thing," he said in a smooth voice, now several feet away.

"The Ginzuishou?" came Luna's voice. "Are we allies?"

Tuxedo Kamen only looked over to Sailor Moon, then back to the other two. "Next time… we might just be enemies."

He jumped and was gone.

While Goten went to pick Moon up, pulling the locket off to transform her back, Luna looked for the mysterious man, though he was no where to be seen.

"Enemies…"

* * *

"They defeated my shadow!" Nephlite roared before flying into a stream of curses he had learned from her. Unconcerned with his plight, another man in uniform just looked up from the table holding An'ya's lifeless body. She was receiving the energy quite well, and with Jadeite gone, no one could interrupt their plans with her.

"Don't worry about it, it was just a shadow. We have her heart beating," he reminded "and she'll be breathing on her own by tomorrow."

"It's not enough!" Beryl screeched. "We must bring her back, that traitor cost us forty years, we will not be delayed again! We cannot revive her without the Ginzuishou!"

"Yes, my queen!" both chimed as one. When she was gone, Nephilite growled.

"I will make them pay."

* * *

Thunder cracked and a light rain fell over the area. She walked on, no umbrella to shield her from the weather. The rose earrings she wore, a present from her sensei, glinted in the dying light.

"A storm is coming."


	6. Act five: Sailor Jupiter

_It was hazy, and foggy. She didn't know what to make of it and she barely understood why she was so frightened. Screaming in the distance, something about a storm…_

'_I think… I'm Bunny? No… I am Serenity,' she told herself. It was odd… she never thought of herself by that name, for the past several years, she had been 'Bunny'._

_A voice came to her ears, and she turned, though she could barely see her own hand in front of her face. A man was running to her, calling for her, there was great grief in her voice._

'_She is dead! Serenity, where are you, I won't let you die!' he screamed. The blood on his gut was noticeable in the haze. He came upon her, his face almost in sight when_

"SERENITY BRIEFS I AM TEN SECONDS AWAY FROM BREAKING THIS DOOR DOWN!"

Bunny shrieked and jumped up, hitting the alarm clock that was getting on her father's last nerve. She heard his sigh of relief.

"Get up and get ready before Goten gets here."

His footsteps retreated and Bunny went to get into the bath. Her chest was tight, and looking down, her birth mark was red and sore. It hadn't been this agitated in a long time, though it seemed her strange dreams always came right before it acted up.

It didn't bother her anymore, and it rarely bled. She'd asked her father once, and he'd just said she was special, because no one had a mark like that. It had satisfied her to this day.

Trunks was getting dressed, pulling his socks on and listening to the news, trying to find out anything he could about Sailor Moon. She was popping up everywhere lately, and he was finding himself just needing more and more information. He didn't quite know what he'd DO with it once he had it, but it made him feel better for the time being.

That was when the news flipped over to the ball, the information on the new superhero sparse and hard to find. It mentioned Serenity Briefs, she'd been out on the town with her father and Trunks smiled. There'd been a time that she'd loved doing all that stuff, but those days seemed to be so far in the past.

He had the day off, and he flipped the television off. After that...strange attack the previous day, he wanted to speak with Dende. Opening his window, he took off and as he did, he passed Goten and that black cat he'd been taking care of. The two waved to one another as Goten landed and Trunks flew on.

* * *

"So, you get in trouble for being late?" Goten asked the girl. Bunny nodded a little and looked to Luna who sighed.

"Bunny, you need to live with more voracity." The tone in Luna's voice couldn't be missed, but both Goten and Bunny gave her confused looks.

"Vor-what?" They asked together, neither understanding.

"Just wake up sooner."

"I'd love to Luna, but today is just a sleepy day," Bunny whined, yawning. Goten closed his eyes as he walked on. Screams were heard and before the two could react to anything, both found themselves face down in the dirt. Goten jumped up, ready to attack whatever had happened to hit them. He only saw a rather tall junior high girl standing over them, breathing heavily.

"You two should be more careful." She looked down at the both of them. Goten blinked before he saw the truck continue on its way. He realized how close to death he was, not from being run over, but from having to tell Trunks something had happened to Bunny.

Bunny, on the other hand, was far more concerned with the girl who had just saved her life. She was very tall, with dark brown hair and beautiful earrings, like roses. The unknown girl nodded and walked off as Goten helped Bunny to her feet, grabbing his phone as it started to ring. Bunny tried to listen in, and could hear the rather distinct sound of her grandparents arguing. Well, it was more like the sound of her grandmother yelling.

Goten nodded a few times, trying to speak, though it seemed he was being constantly interrupted. Luna looked to Bunny.

"Are calls from your grandparents usually like this?"

Bunny just nodded. "I bet 'jiisan broke something again."

Goten snapped the phone shut and sighed. "Yeah. Gravity room. Looks like you're off the hook. Bulma needs to realize screaming with the phone that close to her mouth is a bad idea."

He looked up realizing Bunny had taken off running a while ago. She could be fast when she wanted to be.

* * *

Bunny was ecstatic over an entire day of freedom, passing the Juuban Junior High, where Ami attended. It looked like it was about lunch time, and she wondered if she could find her eating. She climbed over the fence and made her way past students, looking for Ami, though it was the girl from earlier she spotted first.

She sat under a tree, pulling out a Bento Box and unwrapped it, going to eat. Before Bunny could go to see her, she was stopped by Ami, who startled her and learned it was a mistake to do that. The girl went to kick her, before catching herself and raising it before it could connect.

"Bunny, I'm sorry I startled you!" Ami said.

"Oh. Uh, well… I wanted to talk to the new girl."

Ami sighed, relieved she still had her head attached to her shoulders. "I guess you'd fit in with her, then. I've heard she got kicked out of her old school for a gang related incident. I believe her name is Kino Makoto."

Bunny looked to the girl as Ami continued on, looking for someone who might have more information on her. She wore a skirt that went to her ankles – she knew that to be how gangsters wore their uniforms.

Undeterred, she went over, standing in front of her with a smile, though glancing around a bit to make sure no one was heading her way.

"Hi!" she chirped, going to bow. Makoto had a glare on her face and jumped up, going to punch at Bunny. Before she could react, she heard a fist connect with something. Makoto had deflected a baseball that had been coming for Bunny's head.

"Man. Did you have a black cat cross your path this morning?" the new girl demanded, sitting back down. "Hey, I saw you with Son Goten this morning, didn't I?"

Bunny froze up when Makoto mentioned that. She nervously looked around, her hand darting up to her buns, as if ready to pull her hair free at a moment's notice.

"N-no. My name is Tsukino Bu-"

"I know that was him. He's the best friend of Trunks Briefs. That has to- mfph!"

Bunny's hand flew up to Makoto's mouth, she made a shushing sound and glanced around the yard fearfully. "That's a secret!" she hissed. "I don't want anyone to know, I don't want the press on me all the time."

Makoto pried Bunny's hand off and it stunned the girl as to how powerful she was. Bunny was the strongest girl on the planet, Makoto removed her hand like it was nothing.

"Okay, then. Bunny it is. My name is Makoto."

Smiling, Bunny took notice of her earrings again. "Those are so pretty. Where'd you buy them?"

"My sensei gave them to me." Makoto reached up to feel them in her hand. "She died years ago; she was my best friend in the world."

Both sat in awkward silence for a long time. Bunny had lost her mother when she was too young to remember, she felt she had it worse, but friends were always difficult to lose. After a moment or two of the suffocating silence, Makoto held her bento out to Bunny.

"Everyone is pretty mean. I've lost my appetite. You want?"

Bunny's eyes and smile went wide, grabbing it up and going to eat. It was like watching a piranha.

"I'm new here, do you know of any places to hang out? Or some shopping centers with cute stuff, or, like, an arcade?"

Bunny swallowed a mouthful and looked up, nodding. "Yeah! I can meet you after school, and Goten-oji and I can take you there!" she announced, handing the box back over. With a wave good-bye, Bunny went to the fence and with a little effort, hopped over it, just short of getting caught by a teacher.

* * *

Trunks arrived at Dende's Lookout after a morning of flight. Powering down, he walked towards the building, spotting the Guardian there, speaking to someone in the shadows, wearing a suit like those Sailor Senshi people. Assuming it was this 'Sailor Moon' he rushed over, but she was gone by the time he got there.

"Oh, good morning," Dende greeted, turning around.

"Morning. Uh… who was that?" he wondered, pointing to where the girl had been.

"An old friend. No one important," Dende lied. Trunks nodded.

"Cool. So, uh… Dende, can I ask you something?" he asked, scratching his head. "This break in, the one you said happened about fifteen years ago… does it, uh… does it have anything to do with… with…"

Dende could tell he was unwilling to force himself to say it, and decided to not let him.

"I think so. This enemy, the ones the Sailor Senshi face… they've been around for forty years. They operated in America, right about the time Cell was here. They need pure energy, but they were sealed away. The seal has cracked, so now they're active again. I think you were just a random target."

"But why? Why my wife, why my child?!" Trunks demanded becoming angry at the thought.

"It took a special kind of energy to break these seals. The amount of energy needed required so many humans and the more pure and innocent, the better. Trunks, it wasn't personal. They didn't target you for any reason other than you happened to have enough pure energy they could use."

It hurt, though. But Trunks couldn't argue with that, it made the most sense to him. Thanking Dende for his time, Trunks flew off.

"You're going to Hell for lying like that," Earth said, crossing her arms.

"I can't tell him the truth. That would kill him."

"Yes, yes, spare his little feelings, and when he finds out the Dark Kingdom DID target his wife for the child, he'll kill you."

"It would seem you care."

"Look, after what I did to the other one, I need to make up for it, just like Karen said. And if you die, who the hell am I gonna be able to talk to?"

Not giving him a chance to answer, Earth turned on her heel and left.

* * *

"Check it out Makoto!" Bunny said happily as she led her new friend into the arcade center. Goten walked in behind the two girls, Luna riding on his shoulder. He was talking on the phone to Trunks as he did so, saying Bunny was at the arcade and was going to be a little late to get home and not to worry. As he hung up, he saw Makoto sit down to play the Sailor V game, giving Bunny tips at the same time.

"See? You've got just a split second to transform and then throw the killer move!" Makoto explained, demonstrating it. Bunny smiled.

"That's so cool!" she announced. '_So Sailor V transforms just like we do…_'

"That girl gives me the weirdest feeling," Goten whispered to Luna, who nodded.

"Yes. However, I think you noticed it first, Goten-san. Maybe all your exposure to the energy given off by Sailor Moon has given you the ability to sense hidden power like that."

"Like, what, it's amplified me somehow?"

Luna said nothing else, watching Makoto as the doors slid open. Rei and Ami entered, Ami was giving an apology to a red haired man for bumping in to him.

"Look, guys!" Bunny said, waving them over. "Mako-chan got a highscore! She's so super cool!"

"Oh, hello Makoto-san. It's very nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Bunny here," the priestess said, grabbing the girl by the ear and dragging her off. Goten chuckled at the sight, knowing what that was like. It was better than getting dragged by the tail, Bunny was lucky to never have had one.

"You missed the meeting!" Rei hissed, twisting.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan, but I wanted to spend some time with her!" Buny whined, apologizing over and over. Shaking his head and grinning, Goten watched the sight as Makoto looked up to see Motoki sweeping up. She had a love struck look on her face when she saw him.

"Kind of looks like you, Goten-san," Motoki laughed, watching Rei scold Bunny. He'd seen Goten do that enough in the past couple of years.

"Heh, you know what? I think you're right," he responded, looking to the dazed Makoto. The girl shook her head and excused herself, leaving.

Rei watched her go, and once Motoki was back at the counter, she looked to Goten. "I think we've found our next Senshi," she whispered.

"Oh! Goten-oji! Can we go look at that new bridal shop?" Bunny begged, grabbing his arm and tugging. "They have such pretty dresses!"

"Are you planning on getting married soon? Is there something I need to tell your grandfather?"

"N-no! I want to see the pretty dresses!" Bunny said, her face going red in either embarrassment or anger, Goten couldn't tell which. He just laughed.

"Sure. Which one? We heading to Shibuya?"

"No, the one in Juuban." Bunny looked to her friends. "Come with us!"

"Hold on, that cursed one?" Goten looked at her. "We're going to a cursed bridal shop?"

Everyone looked at him. "I heard Pan talking about it. Supposedly, if a bride buys her dress at that shop, her marriage is doomed to failure from the start." The stares made him a little nervous. "What? I don't have a life, so I listen to these legends."

He laughed a little and motioned for them to follow. He led the group a few blocks down and pointed out the building.

"That's the one. They say the spirit of a dead bride possesses that dummy and seduces the grooms of brides who buy their dresses here," he continued.

Rei scoffed. "Well, if they gave in to temptation, it's their own faults!" she insisted. Goten just shook his head.

"You can be a little scary at times."

Bunny peered in to the window and looked around. It seemed to be closed up for the day, but she could have sworn she saw someone moving in there, in an odd, white Kimono. It looked like a woman with long hair and a gash in her face. The figure sharply turned her head to stare at Bunny, opening the eye that bore the scar. It was the color of blood.

Bunny shrieked and fell back to the sidewalk, backing up until she hit railing. She pointed a shaking hand at the window. "S-s-s-someone's in there!"

Goten lazily turned to look and saw nothing. "Don't tell me you're scared of your own reflection."

* * *

"I'm heading off!" Motoki called to a co-worker as he walked out of the arcade around ten that night. His friend waved to him as she rounded the corner to head home. He didn't live that far off, so it wouldn't take him long. As he got to the end of the street, he spotted someone he'd never noticed on the route home before.

"Hey excuse me miss. Are you okay?" he called, wondering if the woman was lost or something. She just grinned and went to lift the veil from her face, her eyes glowing.

"Look into my eyes..."

Motoki gasped and stepped back just as the flash of light overtook him.

"Too bad you aren't here Sensei. I've made a new friend and she thinks martial arts are cool... I guess you were right when you said I'd find other girls my age into this stuff," Makoto said as she looked up to the stars, sighing.

Sensei was gone and Makoto had been kicked out of school before being able to get her revenge on the gang that did it. "I miss you a lot..."

Stopping at a vending machine for something to drink, she heard footsteps and looked up. "Huh? Aren't you…?"

* * *

"_I don't believe a word of it, Raven!" the girl with the black earrings said "If you went to that thing in Japan tomorrow, you'd win! We fight the Dark Kingdom all the time, how much worse can this be?"_

"_Shut up. You're embarrassing me." The woman with brown hair pulled out a pack of cigarettes, Bunny couldn't read the name that well, and lit one. "I'm not that good."_

"_She's right." The new voice drew angry looks. Another woman with brown hair was bent forward in thought. "What? I'm trying to be 'agreeable', like Karen keeps saying."_

"_You'll never change, Nightwind. I'm beginning to regret our decision," the girl with the earrings – Karen? – warned._

_Nightwind just smiled. "But that's not what 'God' wants, right? How lucky for me. Alysse isn't strong enough for this."_

_How could Bunny understand them? They were speaking in English, and she had only a passable knowledge of the language._

"_We have other things to worry about. Omega."_

"_What's going on?" Bunny finally asked, walking up to the group. They ignored her. "Hey! Can you hear me?" she tried again in her accented English._

_She stormed over to grab Nightwind by the shoulder_

"Sailor Moon."

Bunny jolted up and looked to her window. How did it get open?

Tuxedo Kamen crouched on the sill, motioning with his hand for her to be silent, then to follow him. He leapt down and bounded off. Looking back to her door as though her father would walk in any moment, Bunny jumped out and ran after the mysterious figure.

Goten looked up to see her run past him, though she hadn't noticed him.

"Hey, girls, Bunny's heading off for somewhere. Looks like the bridal shop!" he said to his COM unit as he took off after her. "Hang on, Luna!"

Powering up, he sped off towards Bunny's destination. He arrived shortly before the girl and landed. As he did, Luna slumped from his shoulder and onto the ground, moaning and muttering something about throwing up. Bunny looked around the building before finding a side door slightly ajar.

"This isn't right," Bunny whispered. She pulled the disguise pen from her pocket.

"Something wrong?" Goten asked. She only ignored him and moved inside. Mars and Mercury arrived shortly after and Goten directed them inside. Mars blinked as she saw and recognized Bunny quickly. She was a guy!

Bunny growled as she saw a monster looming over Makoto. She stood and made her presence known.

"Hey! I can't let you dress up as a bride to tempt men and end up tricking my friend! I'm your groom and our wedding is waiting... in hell!" Bunny shouted, dropping the gloves that came with the disguise.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

"Shabbon Spray!" Mercury called, encasing the area in fog, confusing the monster and giving them an edge.

"How dare you monsters use young and innocent girls for your twisted needs! Akuryo Taisan!" Mars shouted, throwing the sacred attack at the monster who seemed unfazed. The fog must have reduced the attack due to all the moisture. As they cursed, Makoto did too.

"Trick? Used? This wasn't... real?" she asked, her forehead glowing green. She growled and ended up lifting the monster over her head, the symbol of Jupiter appearing on her forehead where the glow was. As Luna saw this, she held a pen up to Goten and he took it from her.

"Hey Makoto!" Goten shouted as soon as the girl had thrown the monster. She looked at him as he threw the pen at her. "Catch!"

Makoto raised her hand and felt the item fly into it. It was as if electricity was surging from it and into her arm, right into her heart. Right into her core where she'd been taught all that powerful energy, her Ki, was stored. The electricity from the pen acted as a key, unlocking the dam. The energy shot from her and in a split second, she was dressed as a Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Moon shouted, smiling. Goten blasted the monster and frowned as the celebration was cut short.

"Nice try, but I'm up here!" the man said. "My name is Nephlite, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Why don't you show me that power that made her defect?"

Goten looked up and went to power another blast when he felt something and looked to Makoto.

"Flower Hurricane!"

Nephlite laughed and went to knock the attack away, but his eyes widened as soon as it made contact. With a shriek, he disintegrated. With his dead, the missing people began to appear at the feet of the mannequins. Not wanting to stick around for when they woke up, Goten motioned for the girls to follow him.

"So I'm a Sailor Senshi?" Jupiter asked as soon as they'd cleared the building. She looked at her hands.

"That's what Sensei meant... when she said I'd find other girls like me," she whispered. Sailor Moon held her hand out.

"Welcome to the group Makoto!"

Luna jumped into the air and a clattering sound was heard. Moon looked over.

"Luna...?"

"This makes our fourth Senshi. Sailor Moon, you are to become the leader and help us find and protect the princess!"

* * *

"Damn it! They killed Nephlite!" a man raged, looking into a crystal ball.

"Don't worry about it for now Zoicite."

"Kunzite, aren't you in the least bit worried?" Zoicite demanded. Kunzite chuckled and shook his head, looking down on the body of Sailor Omega.

"Not at all. Her soul knows it's futile to keep hoping for a miracle... she's almost halfway there," he said, motioning to the energy readings.

"But it is not enough! Find the Ginzuishou! That's the only way to bring our greatest warrior back!" Queen Beryl raged. The two men nodded and bowed.

"I know just the way my queen."


	7. Act six: Tuxedo Kamen

Act 6: Tuxedo Kamen

Moon turned to look at Luna, whose eyes were glowing.

"Luna?" she asked, before hearing something drop at her feet with a clang. She looked down to see a kind of wand topped with a crescent moon. She knelt down to pick it up as everyone watched.

"Sailor Moon, we have finally found the four Senshi. Now all that is left is to find the Princess and protect her," the black cat said as the group formed a circle. Goten included, he felt like this was now part of his own destiny, this was the reason he was born.

"You are the leader, Bunny, it is your job to lead us in finding the princess and the Ginzuishou," Luna firmly explained. "This wand is special. I'll show you how to use it later."

"I'm the leader…?"Moon whispered as she felt a soft warm glow as the green gem lit up on her broach, and her uniform shrunk a little more. Mercury's boots shrunk a little too. They were almost form-fitting. Moon shuddered and let herself change back.

'_Me…?_'

Goten watched with curious fascination. He was letting all of this sink in as much as he could. He began to think back on his life, and the history of his family. They all seemed to have reasons for being born. His father to be the savior of Earth, his brother to defeat Cell, his best friend to enable his brother to defeat Cell, but Goten never really had much of a purpose before. Sure, he helped all he could in his life, though he never really wanted to. Now, however, he was channeling his energy towards something for the greater good now.

'_So this must be my own destiny…_' he thought. '_To find the Ginzuishou and protect the princess_!'

* * *

'_Find it for me… and all your questions will be answered,_' came the haunting voice. He heard it, he knew it, and in a way he came to almost loathe it. That voice was that which haunted his dreams, the face of she who owned it hidden in mists and shadows. Still he ran for it.

'_The Ginzuishou… find it and you will remember all…_' Her face was so close! He could almost…!

Mamoru's eyes snapped open as he let out a gasp. Again. That dream came to him again. Every time he came close to seeing her face, he woke up. Looking at his star shaped pocket watch he noticed it was six in the morning. He sighed and rolled out of bed.

"The Ginzuishou…"

* * *

A couple of days went by with nothing 'exciting' happening in terms of Senshi activity. Bunny seemed to be a little bummed and her spirits only went back up when she was with her friends, the girls. And with her 'uncle' of course. Trunks had noticed this and had announced that she could have the entire month off from studies and training. Gohan had understood the decision, but Vegeta didn't. Oh well. What was done was done.

Bunny had left early that morning, so Trunks was left by himself in the large house to read his paper and maybe do a crossword or two. He frowned when he heard someone in the house.

"Goten, you know not to sneak up on me." Trunks called out as he put the paper down on the coffee table and got up to enter the kitchen where his friend was. Something small and furry ran in as he walked out, and Trunks assumed it was Goten's new cat. "Stop eating my food, man, there's barely enough for me and Bunny."

"'M h'ngry," Goten protested with a snack between his teeth since his arms were full. "Y're r'ch. J'st buy m're."

Trunks would have said something about how Goten was just as bad as Goku, but he sighed and walked back into the living room, going to his paper. The cat was sitting on it. Trunks grinned a little.

"Nice kitty. C'mon, give Trunks-oji his paper back," he said in his sweetest tone as he went to lift the cat up. Luna had her own plans, however, and it seemed Trunks was foiling them. She laid her ears back and snarled at him, swiping him with her claws. Trunks dropped her in shock and she snorted, going back to the paper.

"…Goten? Come get your cat! She's freaking me out!" Trunks shouted.

"Ah, what's she doing that's so bad?"

"She's reading the paper!"

"You're working too damn much. Cats can't read," Goten reminded as he walked in and snatched up his cat to carry her out of the room. "And obviously they can't get the words 'Lay Low' through their thick skulls either!" he whispered in a growl to her.

Luna frowned at him and jumped away, landing on the bar, noticing the 'National' section of the paper there. She walked over and sat down to read it, before her fur stood on end. Goten peered down to see what was freaking Luna and nearly choked.

* * *

"Hi Ami-chan, Hi Mako-chan!" Bunny greeted as she saw her friends sit down for lunch at the school. "What are you up to?" she asked through the fence.

"Just sitting and eating," Makoto shrugged "What're you doing here?" It was rare anymore to see Bunny up at the school during school hours. Not that they didn't mind getting to talk to her.

"I got the whole month off!" Bunny giggled. She looked up and growled slightly, making the other two girls look up to see what was making her so mad.

"It's YOU!" she snarled, as an older man walked by. '_It's that guy, Chiba Mamoru…_'

"Hey you." He grinned slightly. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Bunny growled at this.

"GET OFF MY BACK!" He only laughed and walked on. Bunny glared at where he had been standing before turning back around.

"Who was that guy? He was kind of cute!" Makoto grinned. Bunny just 'Humph'ed and crossed her arms, her face flushing with anger.

"He's the world's biggest jerk, and I keep running into him."

"You're blushing. Bunny, you flirt!" Makoto teased. "What about Tuxedo Kamen? And the Arcade guy?" she asked, making her face flush more. Before Bunny could retaliate, Ami gasped a little, remembering what she had wanted to tell Bunny.

"Did you read the paper this morning?"

* * *

"Could you repeat that?" Goten demanded as he stood in his house. "He did what?"

"I said that Tuxedo Kamen made a press statement! He said a valuable crystal that can grant eternal life is somewhere in Japan," the woman on the other end stated excitedly. Goten's right eye twitched. '_HE WHAT!'_ was running through his head as he stared down at the 'National' section of the paper, which stated the same thing.

"So if you have any information on this crystal-" Goten didn't wait to hear the rest, he hung up and looked down at Luna.

"Luna… this is bad," he said. The cat nodded and agreement.

"What is he thinking? That fool!"

* * *

"How amusing," a male voice commented, watching monitors in the TV station. "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the humans, all fighting for the power of the Ginzuishou. Just like it was all those years ago."

Another voice broke his train of thought. "This is no joke Kunzite! The body of Sailor Omega is exceptionally powerful," Queen Beryl explained. "But without the proper energy, she is useless in our plans! We need the Ginzuishou!" she roared. Zoicite grinned and stood up before he bowed.

"My queen, please. Leave the energy and the Ginzuishou to me. I will capture everything we need."

* * *

"This is just terrible," Dende said as he paced back and forth on the lookout as Goten finally arrived with the Senshi. Bunny had gotten there early on Nimbus and Goten had had to round the girls up. It had been made easier once it was discovered that Makoto already knew how to fly, she carried Ami and Goten brought Rei. Bunny had explained what was going on to Dende and it worried him.

"Now the entire country is looking for the Ginzuishou for themselves," he muttered, shaking his head as he watched Goten walk up, putting Rei and a very freaked out Luna down.

"The entire country is in a panic over the Ginzuishou," Goten informed as he looked down at Luna, who looked like she would start kissing the ground if it weren't for her pride. "This's gotta be the work of the enemy. The princess is also in danger."

Dende nodded at his assumptions. "It seems that way, yes. I can't believe the mess that's being caused. It's almost as bad as when Cell arrived."

Luna had shaken off being shook up and looked to the group. "As much as I hate to say or believe this" she started as she took a seat "Tuxedo Kamen is officially our enemy."

Bunny didn't like to hear that. '_Enemy!'_

"Luna," Makoto began as she stretched, listening to her back pop. "How close are we to catching the enemy and finding the Princess anyway?" Luna shook her head and felt her ears droop.

"I have a hunch. If the enemy is really who I think it is…" This caught their attention, even Dende's. Not even he was sure of the true nature of the enemy. It hadn't been important before for him to know and he had never been told until now. "The evil one… to be reborn as you were… to try and conquer the earth."

"Luna…?"

"And if," she continued, not taking notice of the interruption "the crystal were to fall into their hands, all hope is lost."

"Whose hands?" Rei demanded, getting scared.

"Luna!" Goten shouted, getting scared as well. "Just how powerful IS the Ginzuishou?"

"Powerful enough… to blow away a star system."

* * *

The Senshi had left to return to their homes to rest. The enemy could attack at any time and they had to be ready, and Bunny had to start taking her training more seriously.

"We're all doomed." Dende looked up to see a shadowy figure in the doorway, and a fuzzy tail waving around lazily.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"They're all weak. Nothing you can say or do will prepare them for what awaits them. Why not just tell them they're going to die? Be truthful."

Dende's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to.

"Their true challenge awaits them. Or do you not remember the anguish that came when they fought me?" An evil grin showed off her sharp teeth. "That cat's memory is starting to come back. She should have woke them up sooner than she did. Did she honestly believe that waiting longer than the other one did would be a good idea?"

"But… you're not… it isn't…" Dende stammered, stepping back, looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"I'd advise you prepare them for their eventual slaughter," Sailor Omega warned. "Things are about to get quite dangerous."

* * *

"Look!" Bunny whispered, causing Goten to blink and look at the Sailor V game she was playing. "Sailor V's wand, it's just like mine! So cool!" she squealed. For some reason, Sailor V had received a new power up, a Crescent Moon Wand, just like Bunny's.

It was a weird game, yet she loved it. No matter how many levels you completed, there was always more and more. Goten just didn't get it. The game was endless.

"So pretty…" Bunny whispered with a smile. Goten blinked again and looked at the sparkles coming out of the wand and then to the dreamy look on Bunny's face.

"At least Sailor V knows how to use it," Goten said, leaning back in his chair. Bunny glared at him and kicked the chair with her foot, causing him to shout and fall back, landing on the ground. Motoki looked over and told them to quit horsing around, since he didn't want to have to replace any equipment that they damaged.

"Hey, Y'know something? Sailor V fights for justice too. I bet she's a Sailor Senshi," Bunny commented, pointing to the little game figure. Goten kept watching her play.

"She's not been in the papers lately," he said.

"I can't get this game off my mind," Bunny admitted sheepishly.

"It's probably 'cause you're addicted," came Goten's reply. "I vote we all chip in and toss Bunny in one of those twelve step programs!" That earned him a smack to the head. "Ow! Just kidding. …mostly."

Rei looked up from her homework. "I've not felt anything in particular lately… but this really seems to affect Bunny."

* * *

"So, Izuno-sensei, please tell us about this 'Maboroshi no Ginzuishou'," the talk show host prodded. The professor smiled, looking at him.

"It is an item of immense magical power, lost a thousand years ago," Izuno began. Ratings were at their highest in the station's history. Everyone wanted to know about this item. "Its power can destroy an entire star system, revive the dead and…"

* * *

"Well, that would explain why the country's in such a freaking panic to find it," Goten said, looking over to Luna as he walked into Trunks' house. His sensitive hearing had picked up Izuno's words.

_'Something that can grant even immortality,_' he thought, shaking his head.

He stopped in the front door, his eye twitching. The house looked like it'd been ransacked. There was scuffling around, and normally the first thought on Goten's mind would have been that the thief was still in there. There were just two problems with that. One, the alarm had been turned off meaning Trunks was home and would have killed the intruder, and two, it was Trunks' Ki doing the scuffling.

"Trunks?" Goten asked, walking in. The television was on still and Trunks was tearing the house up for some reason. Goten felt something odd, that same energy he felt from those two men - Jadeite and Nephrite. In a slight panic, he went to turn the television off, but it didn't stop Trunks.

Luna hopped off of Goten's shoulder and jumped up, sinking her sharp kitty teeth into Trunks' hand and grabbing onto him with her claws. Her eyes flashed and all at once, Trunks stopped. Luna let go and landed on the ground, watching the man fall over. Goten got a glass of water and threw it on his face to wake him.

"What-" he began, looking around.

"You nearly ripped your house off its foundation!" Goten shouted , helping him to his feet. He was glad Bunny was off with Makoto for the day and not here to see this. For a brief moment, Goten thought he was going to have to beat the daylights out of his best friend.

Trunks couldn't stay on his feet, though. Something was wrong. He felt so weak, he'd never felt this way in his entire life. He held his head, groaning in pain before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Goten tried to wake him, but nothing worked. He felt woozy too, but nowhere NEAR how bad Trunks obviously felt.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted to his friend. His Ki just hit rock bottom. Goten felt it too, something was trying to suck all of his energy out of his body. It was coming from the television! Stumbling, Goten went over and smashed his fist into the entertainment unit, destroying it. That feeling went away. It was at that moment that his COM watch decided to go off. He flipped it open.

"Goten-san!" came Ami's voice. "Something is terribly wrong! Everyone in the city has collapsed!" She cried in worry. Goten cursed under his breath.

"Goten, tell her to meet us at Crown Arcade as soon as possible." Luna said, staring up at him. Goten blinked and looked at her.

"Cat, this is NO time to be playing video games, if you haven't noticed, we're IN A CRISIS HERE!"

"No, just tell her to, we can work on this from there!" With a sigh, Goten relayed the information to Ami, picked his cat up and teleported off with her.

Once at the arcade, Ami ran up. She was being careful of the bodies of the unconscious people. Goten opened the Arcade door for the girl and the cat. Luna hopped up to the Sailor V game, but before Goten could snap again, an unfamiliar screen popped up, prompting a password.

"Game Endless." With those two words, the machine moved away, revealing a hidden door. Goten walked down after Luna and Ami. The inside was filled with computers.

"Luna… what are these computers doing here?" Ami asked. Luna sat herself down and began typing away with her paws.

"These computers are hooked up to the Moon Kingdom's main computer. They're sensitive to the dark energy," she explained.

"In plain Japanese, you're saying that we can find where all the energy is going?" Goten asked. Luna nodded slightly and watched as a map popped up. The epicenter was off a good ways. It seemed to be located in Tokyo.

"Tokyo Tower… Luna, I'll go handle this. Find Bunny, I don't want anything to happen to her!" Goten ordered, turning and leaving the arcade. He called Nimbus, since he'd used up just about everything in teleporting to the arcade, and left for Tokyo.

* * *

"My head feels so fuzzy…" Bunny said, holding her hand to it. "I can barely tell… what is up and what's down…" The more and more she fought, the more weak she felt. Could it be the enemy?

"Yeah… it's gotta… that has to be… the reason…" She whispered to herself. She took another step and lurched forward slightly as she felt herself lose balance.

'_C'mon, kid. You're the legendary Sailor Moon. Show us why you were born again._'

Bunny held herself up by placing her hand on a wall and looked around.

'_Prove to me that you're powerful. Everyone said you were touched by the Angel. Is it true?_' And another one. That same voice from the masquerade that seemed so long ago.

"Who…" Bunny never even completed the thought that preceded the words. She fell forward, nearly unconscious.

"Wake up, Sailor Moon…" Bunny heard that voice that was so familiar to her. She couldn't explain it, but all at once, she felt her energy come back to her and started opening her dark blue eyes to see the face of Tuxedo Kamen holding her.

"It's you… you know who I am?" She wondered.

"This is all my fault. All I ever wanted was to find the crystal. I couldn't do it alone, I had to have help. So, I told the papers. And it escalated into this travesty," he explained, avoiding eye contact. Bunny could sense it, though. He was ashamed of himself for it.

"I'm not like you. I'm not like you Senshi, or like your uncle. I have no powers of my own. If I did… this wouldn't have happened. You're the only one who can save these people, Sailor Moon. You have to transform." He let her go and backed away. Bunny stood up and transformed into Sailor Moon. He only watched.

* * *

"Hey!" Goten shouted as he made his way to the top of the tower. There was a man there, watching the city with a near demonic grin. All those siphoned Kis were merging nearby; this had to be the one responsible!

"The ultimate killing machine will be revived soon, and that fool Jadeite is the one wholly responsible for its creation!" Zoicite said, looking at Goten. Goten lunged at him, but ended up falling off the Tower's edge and landing on his feet as Zoicite faded away with the Ki energy.

"Crap! What ultimate killing machine!"

* * *

Sailor Moon stood there, not knowing what to do without Luna's guidance. She just wanted to play video games, like a normal kid. That was when it struck her. Sailor V and the similar wands they shared… Sailor Moon drew the Crescent Moon Wand and looked at it. She remembered how Sailor V used it in the game. It was worth the shot. She nodded with resolve and held it as tight as she could, holding it up in the air.

"Please, bring everyone… bring everyone back to life!" A moment passed with nothing happening, but after that moment, the wand began to shimmer and light twirled up from it, going far into the sky and bursting out across the country. She smiled. For once, she had done something to save everyone, without the help of the other Senshi. But that came at a price. Drained of her power, Sailor Moon's body shimmered pink. As the people began waking, she passed out and fell back. Tuxedo Kamen was quick, though, and caught her in his arms.

Bunny sat up quickly the next morning, remembering yesterday's events. She thought she was in her room at Capsule Corp. and sat up, wondering who the heck opened her curtains. However, when she got a good look, she realized that this wasn't Capsule Corp. It was an apartment. She suddenly remembered what happened and looked at the night stand. Sitting on it was a moon face watch.

"Is this his…?" she wondered, picking it up. "He's not the enemy… he's our ally. He just wants to help." She went to find the phone to call Goten, knowing her papa must have been going insane with worry, when she heard a click of a door open.

"You're awake. Well, then, good morning, sleeping beauty. I hope you had a decent rest."

Bunny turned around and nearly choked on her own lung.

Standing in the doorway was Chiba Mamoru.


	8. Act seven: Chiba Mamoru

Act seven: Chiba Mamoru

Bunny stared at the older man in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She rubbed her eyes a few times to dislodge the sleep from them, expecting that when she looked up again, it would be someone different than this jerk. No, no, no. It was indeed Chiba Mamoru staring back at her.

"Mamoru... where are we?" she asked, watching him carefully. Perhaps Tuxedo Kamen had brought him here too...?

"We're at my place, silly," he explained to her.

'_Mamoru's place...?'_ Bunny thought. '_How did I…?'_

"Don't you remember?" Then Bunny's gaze fell to the cape, mask, and top hat lying on the sofa. They looked JUST like the ones that Tuxedo Kamen wore! "You fell asleep. You were completely wiped out; I thought you'd never wake up. So, I called your family." He said, holding up her cell phone and then tossing it back to her. Bunny's eyes went wider at that as she caught it.

"Y-you called... papa?" she asked.

"Couldn't get him to answer. So I called your uncle." Bunny relaxed at that. He hadn't figured out her secret. That was good. Then a wave of realization swept over her as she listened to his voice more and more. His voice was so familiar to her, his eyes, his movements... Bunny stood and walked over, taking the mask up from the sofa and walked back to Mamoru, putting it to his face. He just stood there and let her, grinning slightly.

"I had to hang up on him, when he started screaming," Mamoru admitted as Bunny's eyes went wide again. The mask sat snugly on his face. Bunny's heart was racing, her stomach began to turn. Why hadn't she ever noticed this before?

Because of her decision that Mamoru was a jerk. She never noticed their similarities before simply because she hadn't wanted to. That was going to cost her.

"You're… you're Tuxedo Kamen?" Bunny asked breathlessly. "It was…"

"Yes," Mamoru said, cutting her off. He pulled the mask from his eyes, before moving over to the large picture window to stare out across the city. "I had to find the crystal, to regain my memory. I still have to."

"Your memory? What do you mean?" Bunny wondered, mostly to herself. Suddenly, she felt this rush of emotion, of sadness, that made her eyes well up. Was this coming from Mamoru, and manifesting in herself?

"On my sixth birthday, I lost both my memory and my parents," Mamoru explained, putting his hand to the glass. "They said it was a miracle that I even survived with the relatively minor injuries I'd received." Bunny sat straight up to listen to him.

"'You're Chiba Mamoru'. That's what they told me at the hospital. But… am I really Chiba Mamoru? Or… maybe I'm someone else entirely. I started having strange dreams. 'Find the Ginzuishou.' Those words, that woman, this dream… I hate her," Mamoru whispered, pain in his voice, as though he'd had to force himself to say that.

"No. I don't hate her. But I can't ever see her, she haunts my dreams, telling me that if I found the Ginzuishou, all my memories would come back. Then, when I awoke, I'd wander the city, like a sleepwalker. Searching, always, for the Ginzuishou. The only clue to my past. What about you, Bunny?"

Bunny blinked and looked at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What?"

"You're looking for the Ginzuishou as well. How come?" He asked, turning to her.

"Oh! Well… I don't really know." Bunny admitted, "Luna says we have to find it, Goten-oji says it sounds more powerful than anything his father has gone against, so that means we can't let the enemy have it, but…" Her thoughts were racing faster than before, if that was entirely possible.

'_So that's why he wanted it… Luna says he's the enemy, but… he knows our secret. We share the same goal, and enemy. Goten-oji… papa… everyone… I'm so scared and nervous… what do I do? Can I trust him?_' Mamoru stepped away from the window, jarring Bunny from her thoughts.

"I should probably head to meet with everyone… Goten-oji is probably worried sick…" She said, moving for the door as she collected her phone and locket. Mamoru came up behind her, touching her shoulder. As he did, Bunny felt a jolt go through her chest, the wound began to sting. It didn't open, but it hurt badly.

"Usako, don't forget your bag." He said, handing it to her. Bunny didn't say anything to that. She nodded and walked out of the building, heading for a bus stop. It would be getting dark soon.

* * *

"_So, the Sailor Senshi have awakened, only they can't remember the past,_" she said. Luna nodded.

"Bunny's the worst, she's still too green. We'll have to wait a little while longer."

"_Luna, we've waited too long! There's no time left! The enemy is close to reviving the body of Sailor Omega! Everything is at stake! If Omega is revived, there will be nothing we can do. We will all die._"

* * *

Zoicite snarled at the monitors, viewing Sailor Moon returning the energy he'd worked to steal.

"She gave it all back, like it was nothing!" he yelled, kicking a wall. Kunzite watched his companion vent his frustration at the poor wall.

"Do you think she already has it?" Kunzite asked, before peering over his shoulder to see Queen Beryl walk down the hall, into the sealed room.

Beryl shut the door behind her and knelt on the ground before the empty expanse. She produced the small amount of energy that had been saved from being returned and watched in be sucked into the expanse and evaporate. A deep voice surrounded her from all sides, angry.

"_Ah… hurry! Give me more energy! I must be ready for the time of revival! Find the Ginzuishou!_" came Queen Metallia's voice.

"We search at this very moment, majesty. Our soldiers hunt for the crystal as we speak. Only the city remains," Beryl assured her queen.

"_Even under the ground, so far away… I can feel its power from here!_"

"Majesty, what if the Sailor Senshi have it already? We are no match against them!" Beryl explained, that fear coming to her mind once again. How would Queen Metallia react to this?

"_The Sailor Senshi… the Neo Senshi… they have returned to thwart us again. It was they who sealed us up, it was the Three who summoned the destroyer, shattering the remainder of the Moon Kingdom, and taking the clues with them… you were told to kill 'her', Beryl! Fifteen years have passed; the Ginzuishou should already be ours!_" Metallia shrieked. Beryl flinched and cowered.

"Majesty, the Ginzuishou… it could not be recovered then. We attacked too early. And she has not returned since then. I feared that we destroyed all hope."

But if Metallia could feel the Ginzuishou… then all was not lost! With those words, Metallia vanished. Beryl looked up and sighed. Regret began pouring into her mind as she left the room, taking care to lock the door behind her. She knew that if the plan worked, the Earth was finished. However, there was no turning back now, now that she'd sold her soul to this devil for the second time…

"But if I can find the Ginzuishou and act quickly enough… this planet will belong not to Metallia, but to me. Zoicite!" Beryl yelled, looking to where her general was standing. "Sailor Moon must be hiding the Ginzuishou herself! Find it!"

* * *

Bunny was home, that was good. Trunks probably wasn't going to let her out of his sight for the rest of eternity now, but that wasn't Goten's problem. He was walking through the city as Luna rode on his shoulder.

"An ultimate killing machine," he mused to himself, sitting on a bench. "What does that mean, Luna?" he asked the cat. Luna shook her head a little, shuddering.

"This is most likely a reference to Sailor Omega. But Sailor Omega was only a powerful Senshi, not a killing machine as he said." It was true. Neo Mercury, or Sailor Omega as she was called, was a powerful Senshi, whose powers could have easily killed her due to the fact her mortal body couldn't handle the influx of energy like that. Because of that, she rarely fought.

Then her mind turned to the day on the lookout. A powerful demon. Could it be that… something had happened forty years ago? It was about that time that Rei showed up, looking worried. Goten looked over to the priestess.

"Hey Rei," he greeted with a grin. "Something up?"

She nodded a little, pointedly staring at the building across the street. The new 'Dark Video' chain that was popping up. Goten blinked and looked at it.

"Rei, I know you said you hate Television, but seriously, you look like you wanna burn the store down. Be nice," he groaned, not sensing anything evil about it, except maybe the prices they were charging.

"I wish it were that simple. Goten-san, I think we've found their next front…" Rei whispered. "I sense evil here."

* * *

It was time for lunch at Juuban High, and Bunny snuck in to the isolated corner to meet up with Makoto and Ami, like she sometimes did. Since she wasn't a student, she was avoiding teachers. She could get in trouble for this. She could easily get out of it if she took her hair down, but since Ami still didn't know her secret, that she was Serenity Briefs, she didn't want to tell her yet. It was kind of nice, with someone still not knowing. It meant she was fooling the rest of the world.

Of course, Bunny had purchased a similar uniform, in case she came across another student. She wasn't stupid. Makoto and Ami showed up eventually, with their lunch boxes, Ami had her small computer with her.

"Hey guys!" Bunny greeted as she sat under a tree. Makoto waved and sat down next to her, handing her a third lunch box.

"I figured you'd show up, hungry, today."

Bunny hugged her friend and started eating. Ami just typed away on her computer, barely saying hello. Bunny eventually swallowed and looked over.

"What'cha doing?" Bunny asked curiously. "Is this information on Sailor V?" she wondered. Ami nodded, pulling her glasses off for a moment to let her eyes relax.

"Well, you said you were curious about her, so I did some information digging. Codename, Sailor V. Age and true identity unknown. She works for the police, but no one has ever seen her in person. Self-proclaimed champion of justice, she's not been heard from since Sailor Moon's arrival," Ami explained, leaning back to take a bite of her sandwich. Bunny looked closer and noticed something that set a light off in her head. She pointed to the screen.

"Look. She's got a moon mark on her forehead. Maybe it's related to the Moon Kingdom. It's just like Luna's!" Bunny explained, wondering why she'd not noticed that before. The two blinked and looked closer. She was right. It DID look just like Luna's bald spot.

"You think?" Makoto wondered, leaning back to think. "Luna doesn't think much of it."

"But that may be because Bunny has the power to sense these things," Ami explained. That caught Bunny's attention. "Luna said that we're not fully awakened yet, and Goten-san isn't one of us, but… Bunny is our leader. Maybe she's awakening faster than we are."

"She healed everyone. Maybe she has powers we don't." Bunny looked at the sky, where the Moon hung. She didn't seem to think so.

'_I healed everyone with Luna's wand. And Tuxedo Kamen had to help me. I'm not special. Tuxedo Kamen… should I tell everyone that he's Chiba Mamoru? Or that he knows who we are? No. Then they won't want me to see him anymore. I'll have to hide this, for just a little longer._'

Long moments passed in silence before Luna showed up, sitting outside the gate of the school.

"Hey Luna. Is Goten-oji around?" Bunny wondered, looking around for the man. Luna shook her head.

"No, I came alone. He had to go to a family function at his parents' house. I've gone to only one, and I'm amazed, truly AMAZED, at the speed at which they eat…" Luna shuddered. Bunny giggled at that. She'd seen that many times before, and knew she could hold her own against them.

"That's nothing. Papa and 'jii-san can eat just as much," she explained. Luna shook her head. Then she got to looking around at everyone. They all looked like zombies at best.

"Everyone's been acting so strange." Ami commented, noticing that Luna was staring. Luna's attention quickly focused on their bags, and at once, she jumped over to a student and stole her bag, running off. Bunny stood up and ran after her, almost plowing a man down in her chase.

* * *

Dashing in to the arcade, Bunny was relieved to see that no one was around except for Motoki.

"Hey there," he greeted with a wave. Bunny straightened. If she was supposed to be the leader, she'd have to start being one, and this was a good way to introduce herself to it.

"It's… really empty today," she said, trying to stall him from going near the Sailor V game.

"This place has been empty for a few days. Every one's watching those 'Dark Videos'." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't watch videos much, so I don't get the fad."

"Hey, Motoki, why don't you go sit down for a little bit? I'm just gonna play and I can keep an eye on the register for you," she said, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Hey, thanks! You know, you're here so much, I should put you on the payroll!" he laughed as he went upstairs. Heaving a sigh of relief, Bunny moved to where Luna seemed to be making adjustments to the game.

"Luna! You can't just steal people's stuff!" Bunny chastised. "If you were a human, you could get arrested for that!"

"Put the video in," Luna ordered, not really paying attention to what Bunny was saying. "I've rigged this machine to play tapes."

"Luna, did you hear me?" Bunny demanded. Realizing that she wouldn't listen, Bunny just sighed and popped in it. Moments later, the machine spat the tape back out with enough force to send it skittering across the ground.

"It rejected the tape?"

The door slid open and Bunny spun around, only to see Goten walk in.

"I passed the school, Ami said you'd probably be here. Is Luna actually stealing stuff now?" he asked.

"Goten-oji, the enemy is using Dark Video as their new front!" Bunny warned. His face went serious as he moved quickly towards the machine.

"Do I need to call in a bomb threat to get the girls out of class?" he asked in all seriousness. "No, wait. I can get them out. Bunny, don't do anything stupid without me here." With that, Goten left, heading in the direction of the school.

As he left, the game screen flickered for a moment and the Sailor V sprite popped up. It seemed… angry?

"_If you know it's their new attack, then why are you standing around?!"_ she demanded. Bunny just stared in shock. _"The enemy is brainwashing everyone in the city, and their lives are in danger! Go!"_

Bunny moved to leave and hesitated. Goten-oji said to not do anything stupid, didn't he? The screen flickered in the static. "Sailor Moon has the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! Find her! Capture her alive and offer her to the Dark Kingdom!" a voice ordered.

"_GO!"_

Bunny nodded and ran out, transforming as she did.

* * *

"Where is she?" someone in the riot cried out. "Where is Sailor Moon?!"

He snarled as a dart shot past his face, cutting him.

"Here I am!" Moon shouted, holding her other dart clip in her hand. "I am the champion of justice, Sailor Moon!" She threw the other clip at the crowd, striking someone else with it. Leaping down to a lower ledge, she drew the Moon Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she called, pointing it at the large crowd. The people fainted. It was that point that Zoicite jumped in, going to grab Sailor Moon. Before she could react, Goten was there, striking the enemy back. Zoicite struck the ground hard and spat blood out of his mouth from being hit.

"Heh heh. Welcome, Sailor Moon!" he shouted as he stood straight.

"Sailor Moon, I told you to not do anything stupid!" Goten reminded. She didn't listen to him.

"I won't allow you to use entertainment to brainwash innocent people!" Moon warned, reaching up and grabbing the gem in her tiara.

"Moon Twilight-" In the instant it took her to begin the phrase, he was gone. Without thinking, she spun around to kick behind her, but was too slow. He grabbed her.

"Now, tell me where the crystal is!" he demanded. Moon screamed as she felt her energy be drained.

"I-I don't-"

A blast barely missed Zoicite as Goten went to help. He just jumped aside, grinning, finally noticing Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter trying to wake the fallen people. Goten jumped in again to free Moon, but Zoicite backhanded him away easily.

'_No! Tuxedo Kamen, where are you? You always protect me, I need you now!_' Sailor Moon franticly thought. He couldn't get to her, though. A barrier had been erected and he couldn't break through it.

"Die, Sailor Moon!" came Zoicite's triumphant cry. She just closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. At once, the mark on her chest started to burn and she opened her eyes again in time to see a weapon, like a boomerang, rushing towards her. Someone told her to get down. She complied and was released as Zoicite turned to dust. The Senshi and Goten stared at the figure that caught the boomerang and Sailor Moon's eyes went wide.

'_Impossible… it can't be,_' she thought, standing up. '_But I felt it. Like a jolt of electricity running through me… the Phantom Champion of Justice…_'

"Sailor V?!"


	9. Act eight: Sailor V

Act eight: Sailor V

"Sailor V?!"

Goten stood in between Sailor Moon and this new comer, not sure what to make of the situation. She smiled and reached behind her back.

"You don't look anything like Sailor V," Goten accused. He wouldn't trust her until he knew the entire story. Moon stared at her. She was so familiar, and yet…

"You're right," she said, pulling a red mask out from behind her. "I look entirely different without my mask." With that, she placed the item on her face. Moon gasped when she did.

"That red mask… you really are Sailor V-chan!"

At that, a male voice called out "Don't call her that! She's not just Sailor V!" Everyone looked around, to see a white cat, similar to Luna, step in front of the girl.

"She's the heir to the lost Moon Kingdom. This is Princess Serenity!" Everyone gaped at that.

But everything fell in place for Goten. That strange dream all those years ago, everything was there! Why hadn't he seen it before?

"You're the princess?" Moon asked, stepping out from behind Goten. '_I knew it… that mark on her forehead. She must be the princess!_' At that, her mark began to burn and she swayed on her feet. Goten caught her and watched in fascination as the tiara on Sailor Moon's forehead morphed into a crescent moon shape.

"I feel like I'm about… to remember something very important…" she whispered, before groaning and holding her chest. Suddenly Sailor V turned around to look in the shadows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself to me!" she ordered before gasping to see Tuxedo Kamen jump away. He was soon forgotten as Goten lifted Sailor Moon up. Sailor V looked back to the others and smiled.

"I feel like I already know all of you," she said. "After all, I've been training you through the Sailor V game for a long time. And it worked well, didn't it, Sailor Moon?"

"That voice was… you?" Moon asked with uncertainty. The Sailor V sprite had been the real Sailor V? The Princess was training Sailor Moon? It didn't seem right. As she became absorbed in her thoughts, the princess turned to the others who were there. She then extended her hand to take theirs one at a time.

"Hi there, Sailors Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury." She smiled at them, pulling her hand back. "It's so nice to finally meet you all face to face."

Mars put her hand to her head. "It's like déjà vu. Like I'm about to remember something very important…" Mars whispered.

Sailor V had a serious look on her face. "I need you guys to hurry and remember your past lives."

Then she turned to Goten with a frown. "I don't know you. Who are you?" she demanded. Before the man could answer, Bunny's com went off.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?!" Luna demanded. Bunny looked a little shocked to hear from her, but it was Sailor V who answered.

"Luna, are you in the control room? We'll meet you down there," she explained, before her transformation reversed. She stood before them in a school uniform.

"Sailor V-chan?" Bunny asked, standing on her own feet again.

"You were that girl at the arcade, the day we met Luna," Goten realized. Sailor V smiled.

"It's just for now, while I'm on Earth. I'm in the eighth grade, too! My name's Minako."

* * *

Back at the arcade, in the control room, Goten led Bunny down the stairs, noticing she was still a little wobbly from earlier. Luna stood and bowed before Minako.

"Princess, I'm sorry, forgive me for not going to greet you in person!" She begged. Minako just smiled and went to pet her.

"Don't worry about it Luna, you've been doing your job perfectly." She assured, before standing up and looking around. "I've missed this place, so much." She sighed, a smile on her face.

"Sailor V… no, I mean, Princess… we've been looking so hard for you. If you've known, why didn't you seek us out?" Ami asked. Minako looked up at her.

"Where to begin?" she wondered. "All of it started a while ago, when I landed on Artemis here. He gave me the power to become Sailor V, and we've been investigating Dark Agency for a while. I learned that they'd been active decades ago, but had vanished. It was then that I realized that Dark Agency was a front for the Dark Kingdom, led by an inhuman monster. The Neo Senshi were ill prepared to face them. They could only hold off the initial attack, but couldn't handle an attack from one of their own. That's why they were defeated so easily."

Everyone watched her in silence.

"A long time ago, this enemy ruined the Moon Kingdom. The past is trying to repeat, if we don't stop them they'll destroy this world, just like they tried a thousand years ago." She paused to catch her breath and then turned to Goten. "You never answered my question before. I don't know you from the Moon Kingdom, so who are you?"

"Son Goten. I've known Bunny's father my entire life, and I've known about Bunny being Sailor Moon from day one. My father and brother are strong fighters, and so am I. I'll help Bunny any way I can, but I know when to stay out and let her handle her own fights. She can't become a fighter like her own father and grandfather if I keep jumping in."

Minako seemed to finally accept his presence with his answer, and nodded.

"Princess, do you know what happened to the Neo Senshi?" Luna asked. She didn't know much of anything about them.

"The Neo Senshi… my sister was one of them. I don't know where all of them came from, but at least two of them were there in our previous lives. They were born first and they were the ones who fought the enemy. Unfortunately, I have no idea what happened to them, I don't know why they haven't responded to my calls."

"Dende told us a little about them," Rei mentioned. "Not much. We know they were active right around the Cell Games."

"My brother fought and defeated Cell. But I wasn't born for another nine months, so I have no idea what happened. None of us even knew about the Sailor Senshi. Dende said that there was a battle between themselves. I guess Omega went rogue? They fought her and nearly died, but some how they managed to stop her," Goten explained. Artemis stood straight.

"I guess now's the best time to tell you all this, but it wasn't the real Sailor Omega they fought."

* * *

_Bunny stood in the midst of the fog. No, it wasn't fog; this was dust and debris from battle, kicked into the air. She heard voices around her and turned to look behind her. She screamed and reached her hand out for the two behind her. It was too late. She cried out for them, when_

She jolted up, covered in sweat and tangled in her sheet. Breathing hard to calm her pounding heart, she ran both hands through her long hair. '_Stupid dreams! This has to be because I've met the princess_,' she decided. Once her eyes adjusted, she grabbed her rabbit clock and stared at it. Her room was a little too dark.

"Only six?!" With a groan, she turned her useless alarm off and got dressed, heading downstairs. Her father was in the kitchen, looking bruised.

"Bunny? Are you okay?" Trunks asked as he sat his water down. He put his hand to her forehead. "I've already gotten back from sparring with father." His daughter was NEVER awake at this hour.

The words of the princess rang in Bunny's head from the previous day. Bunny crossed her arms and gave a serious look.

"You're right. That was'nt me until now," she insisted.

With a curious look, Trunks finished his drink. "Oh? Then who are you?"

"I'm the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!" she announced.

"I know," he said, going to put the cup up.

"No, papa, I'm being serious!" she cried out, exasperated at his attitude. "I'm both Serenity Briefs, and Sailor Moon!" He just nodded again and she stormed out in frustration.

It was a Saturday, and she had nowhere to be. She'd just go to the park.

'_But I wonder… who is real, and who's imaginary? Am I really Serenity Briefs? Or am I Sailor Moon? Maybe I'm someone else entirely_,' she told herself just as she saw a familiar person sitting on one of the benches.

"Mamoru?" she asked, going to him. He was reading a book on crystals.

"I don't know, Usako," he sighed, pulling his glasses off. "I don't deserve to be with you, but it feels like it's fate." Shaking his head, he stood up and gathered the books up.

"Wait up, Mamoru!" she called. "I have something of yours!"

"Keep it. I have something of yours myself. I'll bring it next time," he promised with a smile.

"Okay. It' a promise!"

Bunny didn't notice Goten or Luna watching her.

"I don't know if we can trust him," Luna warned.

"This is Bunny's decision. If she wants to trust him, then so will I."

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom, while Beryl was off again, Kunzite stood in the room where Sailor Omega was being revived.

"Jadeite, can you see this? She will be restored soon," he said. Her tail was lazily moving back and forth and she was breathing on her own. But it wasn't enough. She needed a soul. It would take the power of the Ginzuishou to affix a soul to this body. They had to find that wretched stone. Where was it? Where were those Sailor Senshi hiding it?

* * *

The evening had come, and Bunny had hit her limit with her father's credit card at the mall early on before meeting with the others. Now they were together, strolling through the city. Even Goten was there, bored out of his mind. Bunny was happy to be around the Princess.

"V-chan, I mean Princess, I can't believe that you're hanging out with us like a regular girl!" she squealed.

Minako smiled and looked to her. "Same to you, Sailor Moon."

Rei just sighed. "Bunny, please spare the poor princess your goofy comments!"

"That's not funny, Rei-chan!" she shouted.

Minako giggled while Goten comforted the girl. Ami just sighed in exasperation, while Makoto felt… apprehensive. It was at that time she felt something rush through her. Yelling, she fell to her knees. The girls ran over to her, looking worried for their friend. She held her hand to her head, while Goten scanned around to see what might've caused this.

"The cables are snapped. Don't go near them!" Makoto warned, looking in that direction, where the snapped cables lay. The whole city was suffering from a massive blackout. It was terrible.

"The cables, they transferred an insane amount of energy, that's what caused the blackout!" Makoto warned.

"That explains these corpses," Goten said, his heightened sight catching the bodies lying everywhere. "They sucked their life through these cables. It's headed that way!" He said, pointing towards Tokyo Tower.

At about that time, a light began to glow from the top of the tower and Bunny stared in horrific fascination at it.

"Let's go!" Minako shouted, pulling out her pen. "We have to transform, and we have to fight!"

Goten didn't give them a lot of time, he was in the air, having grabbed both Sailor V and Sailor Moon and took off in that direction. Jupiter followed soon after with Mercury and Mars.

"Are you sure you wanna come too? You should probably go back and wait with Luna and Artemis," Goten told Sailor V. She shook her head.

"No. I'm coming too. This is my fight, too." She said. Sailor Moon looked at her.

"Okay. Then we'll protect you, V-chan!" Then she looked behind her, into the darkness of the city.

'_Mamoru, where are you? You're always protecting us, we need you, _I_ need you! Tuxedo Kamen! Mamo-chan!_' Unbeknownst to Sailor Moon, her cries from the heart stirred three at that moment and all began to converge on Tokyo Tower.

* * *

"We're headed up!" Jupiter warned, flying straight for the top of the tower, following Goten. A man with white hair stood there to greet them. Kunzite was ready for them.

"I'm the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon! I won't allow you to suck away the lives from people!" Moon cried out, drawing the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

It was no good, though. She was hit from an attack by Kunzite and thrown back from the top of the tower. Goten couldn't grab her in time, and was about to teleport down, when he saw Tuxedo Kamen catch her in his arms.

"Tuxedo Kamen! No, it's not safe here, he's too strong!" Sailor Moon warned, with tears in her eyes. Those words were so familiar; he'd heard them before from her. But when? "I thought I needed you here, but now I see it's too dangerous! You have to leave, so you'll be safe!" With that, she kissed his forehead and leapt out of his arms, heading back up. He looked surprised.

'_Just like always Sailor Moon, you're so strong today, and so powerful… every time I see you, you grow stronger. You're never down… why? What is your true personality? What else don't I know? Who are you?!_'

"Supreme Thunder!" came Jupiter's cry, while Goten threw his own blast of Ki towards Kunzite. Kunzite, however, knew how to negate the attacks of a Saiyan, as well as a Sailor Senshi. Their attacks rippled on his shield for a moment before reflecting back, at twice the strength. Both jumped to the sky to escape while Kunzite laughed.

"Keep attacking me, fools! Throw your energy at me, and I'll return it a hundred-fold!" he taunted. "I'll destroy this entire city!"

Bunny felt something, something it seemed no one else could feel. She suddenly knew it wasn't an idle threat. He would really destroy the city if she didn't do something.

"Goten-oji! Everyone! Protect the princess! I'll stop him on my own!" Sailor Moon cried. She used the Moon Stick to form a barrier around the others. Goten tried to get out, but found he couldn't. He cursed loudly at that.

"No, we've got to protect Sailor Moon!" Sailor V cried. None of them could break free, and Sailor Moon was facing Kunzite on her own. No one could help her now, and she knew it. This time, Tuxedo Kamen stood up to the challenge.

"No, Sailor Moon, this time I'll be the one to protect you!" he yelled. He threw himself in the way of Kunzite's attack, and Sailor Moon watched in horror as Tuxedo Kamen fell back into arms, dead.


	10. Act nine: Princess Serenity

Act Nine: Princess Serenity

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried out as he fell back into her arms. Tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to see this, to see him like this. She'd seen this before. Both of them, they were…

"Sailor… Moon…?" He asked weakly, trying his hardest to stay alive. His vision was blurred, but he could see her crying and reached up. "Such a… sad face… just like that time…" He could hear her voice in his mind, clear as day, crying out for them. Then he smiled.

"You're the one… in my dreams… Sailor Moon," Mamoru whispered. He coughed and blood came up. "My name is Endymion… I was reborn here, on Earth… to find Selene… but I found you… Serenity…"

He lost the battle and went limp in her arms. It happened again! It was happening all over again! And once again, there was nothing she could do! The mark on her chest opened and began to bleed, her very heart ached. She began to shriek.

She hugged him as tight as she possibly could, as if it would make him wake back up. As she shrieked, a ripple began to spread out from where she was and light began to pour forth, causing Goten to shield his eyes.

"Bunny!" Forcing himself to look, he gaped at what he saw. The Crescent Moon tiara began to chip and crack, before shattering like glass. Bits and pieces flew everywhere, and Goten caught a handful to keep it from pelting him. Beneath the tiara had been a crescent moon, just like Sailor V's!

Sailor V's moon faded away and was replaced by an orange stone tiara. Goten looked to her and his arm began to hurt, but he ignored it and looked back to Sailor Moon.

'_I always knew this…! But why couldn't I remember it? Serenity Briefs is Princess Serenity!_'

The final stone in her brooch lit up, and the entire thing bean to glow. The light melted away, leaving her in a beautiful, white dress that was becoming stained by blood from her chest wound. In her hand, the princess held the moon face watch she had promised to return to Mamoru, as the hands began to run backwards.

'_Time is in reverse,_' she thought to herself. '_I remember everything. The sad past, their deaths, my death, all of it._'

Sailor Mars put a hand to her forehead. "Now I remember… We four,"

"Are the guardians to the oldest heir to the throne," Jupiter realized.

"And we were reborn to protect her, and to restore the kingdom. The true princess is Serenity."

* * *

'_I remember you now… my old friend, Endymion… my memories are coming back to me. Your eyes are the color, the exact color of the blue Earth…A long time ago, Selene fell in love with the image of the blue earth above us… and secretly with its crown prince, a man stronger and more wonderful than anyone. She always snuck away, and I always came after her…'_

_"We mustn't keep meeting like this…" Selene whispered as Serenity peered around a corner to see them._

_"Why not?" Endymion asked, holding her close to him._

_"Inhabitants of the Earth and the moon must not have contact with one another. That is God's law... I can't fall in love with you...but it's too late."_

_A war was being waged outside the Moon Castle. It was led by two women, one was a witch, and the other was a Sailor Senshi._

_"Storm the gates!" cried Sailor Earth. "We will take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" The witch turned to see Endymion standing protectively in front of both princesses._

_"Prince, do you so betray your world?!" Beryl demanded "We fight for the prosperity of Earth!"_

_"Stand in our way, my prince, and I shall sever you in twain!" Sailor Earth warned, holding her sword._

_"Stop this fighting, now! This war is pointless!" he insisted. Selene broke from her elder sister's grip and ran to Endymion, only for both to be killed by Beryl. Serenity started to scream._

_"Selene! Endymion! No!" _

"Is this your fate?" Serenity asked, holding him. "No! This can't be! Open your eyes! I still have so much to tell you! Endymion, my friend…" she whispered. Her tears began to flow.

The first one fell from her cheek and suspended in midair. Goten had to cover his eyes again and turn away, thanks to his Saiyan sight. The girls only needed to shield their eyes. The light was insane! It was so bright and pure! It felt like it could burn sins away in an instant! Every corner of Earth could see this light; it encircled the planet for an instant.

"I can see it!" Mercury cried, pointing to the center. "This light has crystallized the tear! It's a crystal!" she said. Goten turned to look. It was so small, but it was producing such a huge light.

"That crystal tear… purity born from grief… is it the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?!" Sailor V demanded.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…" Mercury whispered. The light intensified and began to heal all in range, though had no effect on the Prince.

* * *

"My barrier won't hold!" Kunzite shouted. He turned behind him to see Queen Beryl stand there. "My queen?!" Behind her was the shapeless form of Metallia.

"Haaa. A link has been made between the dimensions of our empire and the surface!? Strange power is flowing in from the surface! Our empire of darkness will be filled to overflowing with this holy light. It is in vain. I am becoming stronger. I can see it. This power... Is _this_ the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!?" Metallia demanded. Kunzite looked into the portal, and his eyes went wide.

"Jadeite!? Nephrite, Zoisite!? You've come back to life!? What is this light...?" Then he remembered, all at once.

"Have we been in a long sleep...? Energy is pouring in... What are we doing here...? We were reborn on the surface to find our master... Where is our master? Endymion-sama…"

_"Prince Endymion! Lady Earth is right! We must stand against the Moon!" Kunzite cried out. The four of them stood together, looking at their master. "Sailor Earth is right! They spy on our every move! We must not tolerate this!" Endymion looked at them with anger. They had never seen him so mad._

_"Who is she to speak such things to you?! I am your master, not she! She is below even you! I will not tolerate harsh actions against the Moon! Do you hear me?! You, all of you, are allowing yourselves to be manipulated by that _thing_!" Endymion roared._

Kunzite descended into the room where the bodies of his companions lay. That memory...The memory of their past lives ... Yes... reincarnated to find their master, Prince Endymion. But while the memories hadn't returned, they were ensnared once more by that thing. They sold themselves into slavery. And... their bodies were changed. "Everyone… you turned into stones. It didn't hold..."

He sighed, holding the Jade in his hands.

* * *

"The crystal!" Goten cried out. The light began to fade away and what looked to be a fragment of the core fell away, into Endymion's body.

"Now, Kunzite! Capture the princess and the crystal for the Dark Kingdom!" Beryl cried. Kunzite's eyes flashed and he returned. Jupiter and V got in his way and used their power to try and repel him. But in their haste, Serenity lost her grip on Endymion's hand. She watched him slip away.

"Endymion!" she screamed, trying to get to him. Both Mercury and Mars tried to hold her back, but she broke through and went after him. Before Goten could even power up, two figures in Sailor uniforms rushed towards the princess. Each grabbed an arm and flew off with her, kicking and screaming. Serenity tried kicking away and powering up, but it was useless.

"Let go! I have to get to him! Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru! ENDYMION!"

* * *

They converged on Dende's Lookout. The two Senshi sat off on their own, while Princess Serenity cried into a pillow that Mr. Popo had provided for her.

The group could do little but sit down. They wouldn't force her to speak. She was too traumatized and heartbroken for that. But as the minutes passed, and it became obvious that she wouldn't stop crying, the Senshi with pink hair stood up and moved over to her. The halo over her head made it obvious she was dead, but she knelt down to Serenity like an old friend.

She reached out and pulled the princess into her arms to hug her.

"Sere, I'm so sorry," she said, letting the princess cry into her. "If we'd gotten there quicker-"

"We'd be dead." The Senshi in green, Sailor Earth, sneered. Her words didn't seem to touch the girl in pink, though.

"Sere, do you remember now? Maybe you don't… or just don't want to… but do you remember me? I am Princess Selene, your little sister," she said.

Serenity sat up, wiping at her now red eyes. "You're the woman from the masquerade. And, and you are that precious person."

Selene didn't seem to understand her words, but only nodded. "Yes. You always tried to protect me, even when we were children. I was four years younger than you, and you followed my every step. Even when we became teenagers, you would follow me down to Earth to protect me from the usurpers. But in the end-"

"I failed. They stormed the castle and you died." Serenity put her hand over her wound. Her dress was stained with blood.

"Everything crumbled to ashes. Happiness was a forgotten dream, and she couldn't save either of you," Earth continued.

"To think, Tuxedo Kamen was Endymion!" Luna breathed. "To think that this could happen."

Mars looked off into the distance. "It wasn't destroyed and just kept on living. The planet and its people are being targeted again. Without a doubt, it's the same thing that destroyed the Moon."

"The evil one, from what I know, was an enigma from the deepest reaches of the Sagittarius Zero Star," Mercury explained.

"We sealed it away!" V reminded.

"Then who broke the seal!" Jupiter shouted.

Earth just lazily looked over her shoulder to them. "The witch controls the entire Dark Kingdom for Metallia. She died and was reborn and was drawn there, where Metallia was waiting. She broke the seal, forty years ago."

"Then we're gonna find the Dark Kingdom!" Goten roared, standing. "They're doing these terrible things and I won't stand for them! I know my father wouldn't, neither would my brother, and Trunks wouldn't! They have a piece of the Ginzuishou! It went into Endymion and we can't let them have it!"

Serenity glanced down at the Crystal in her hands. _'I cried and produced the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. It was shining so brightly, but now it's an ordinary glass ball._'

Before she could say anything, the loss of blood made her pass out in Selene's arms.

* * *

Dende provided a place for Serenity to recover for the night, and Goten called Trunks to say that Bunny was on the lookout with him, practicing some new sparring moves to impress her grandfather.

With that out of the way, he put his phone away and walked out to where Selene was staring up at the moon. "Okay, now I'd like to know if you know anything about that chest wound. It's connected somehow. I know it. It's connected to her being the princess, right?"

Selene looked up at him and smiled. Goten was taken aback by how young she looked. She couldn't have been much older than Bunny herself.

"Well, that's because this isn't the form Sere was meant to be born into," Selene explained. "Now how to put this…?"

"Your friend is her father. Her real one," Earth sighed. Goten turned to look behind him, where she was leaning against a pillar. A tail lazily waved from under her skirt, but he had no time to ask about it.

"Trunks' wife and daughter were killed."

"One of ours saved her soul. The Dark Kingdom knew she was the princess and wanted her soul. So we pulled it out. The body was lost and we almost gave up hope, but the only other option was to put her back in her true body. That mark is the scar from where she drove a poisonous blade through her own heart," Earth explained.

"Mr. Son, please understand," Selene begged. "We had no other option in this! We were desperate."

"Fine. One more question, though," he insisted. "What accent is that?"

"American," Selene explained. "I'm an American. My name is Kara."

* * *

_"Where is it?" the man with white hair demanded, standing over Endymion's body. "I saw a fragment of the Ginzuishou enter his body!"_

_"Has it evaporated already?" Beryl asked. Endymion sat up, only to receive a blast from Beryl. "I have no use for you, then!" With that, his body began to melt away and_

"NO!" Bunny screamed, sitting up in the spare bed of her basement, where she had locked herself away after coming home. She breathed hard for a few moments before realizing it was all a dream. She stood up and walked over to a mirror on her wall, wiping her eyes.

"Even in my sleep, I can't stop crying for my failure… ew… my eyes are as red as a rabbit's… they look like puffy mushrooms," she said in a hoarse voice, as her hair began to grow.

* * *

Back at Goten's home, Luna paced back and forth, going over the day's events in her head. Everything had gone terribly wrong! How could this have happened? Now she remembered what she was supposed to have gone.

She was Luna of Mau. She was advisor to the Queen, her position appointed by the Angel. When the kingdom fell, she and her companions were sent to Earth, while the court was to be reborn. Their friend woke first and was to protect Princess Selene from the Dark Kingdom, but had failed. Then Artemis was woken and discovered Sailor Venus, training her to be the leader.

Then it had been Luna's turn. Her only clue was the knowledge of a letter. She didn't know how she knew of the letter, but she knew of it. She searched for it, discovering it at Trunks' home after following Bunny home one day. She had stolen it and a line in Lunarian had allowed her to let Bunny transform, but in doing so, it sealed up her memories of Bunny being the Princess. Now Luna understood that it was security, in case the letter had fallen to the wrong hands.

Her job had been to train Bunny as the mythical Sailor Moon until she could be made aware of the truth of her existence. But then Bunny awoke in the worst of circumstance.

"I'm a terrible guardian. I failed."

"You're not a failure, Luna," Goten said, standing behind the cat with a sad look on his face. Luna just turned to look at him.

"If I had known that Tuxedo Kamen was Endymion," she insisted as Goten lifted her up to pet her. "Where are the others?"

"They went home a while ago. Kara and Sailor Earth are helping Artemis look for the path to the Dark Kingdom," he explained. Luna's ears drooped.

"How about Bunny?"

"Oh. Whoa. Hi there," Trunks said as he opened the door to see the girls and Goten standing outside. Ami's eyes went wide when she saw just who Bunny's father was.

"Is Bunny here?" Rei asked.

Trunks moved aside to let them in. "Yeah. She came home and just locked herself in the basement. She's still in there," he explained as they filed past.

Goten came in last and yelped as Trunks grabbed him and pinned him to the wall holding him up by the shirt. "YOU wouldn't happen to know WHY she's locked herself in there, _WOULD YOU_?" he asked through grit teeth.

An older man came in from the media room. "Trunks, put him down!"

"Why is Bunny acting like this? What happened!" Trunks demanded.

The girls were worried they were going to witness a fight, but Goten held his hands up in his defense, showing a small jewelry box.

"Not a clue," he lied. "I brought her a present, hoping it'd cheer her up."

Trunks dropped him and stepped back a little. "Damn it. Sorry, Gohan," he said, looking to the older man.

"It's okay. Just please don't kill my little brother." Gohan motioned for the girls to enter and they did. Luna hopped out of Ami's arms and ran to the back door, slipping out and off. "You must be Bunny's friends. I'm Son Gohan, her tutor. I can't get her to open the door, so maybe you can."

"It's okay Son-san," Ami said. "We'll do our best."

Goten went to knock on the door as Trunks and Gohan went back to the media room. He tapped on it a few times and it opened up to allow them in. Trunks hurried over, only to have the door shut in his face.

"Don't worry about it," Gohan assured. "She wants her friends. I've been a father longer than you, she'll tell you when she's ready."

* * *

Bunny followed everyone down the stairs. Her hair wasn't up in its Odango style, but was pulled back.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Goten asked, earning him an elbow to the gut by Minako.

"Goten-san!" she hissed.

"What? It's kind of unusual for it to be down! Unless she's at some party, it's always in her Odango style!"

As the two argued back and forth, Bunny reached up to pull her hair down, letting it spill everywhere. It hit the ground and piled there.

"I don't get it!" Bunny whimpered. "It just started growing and growing, and I couldn't let papa or Gohan see!"

She led them into the room by the stairs, which was set up to be a second bedroom. Rei looked around the entire basement. It had computers and video game consoles everywhere. She had all this and she still went to a public arcade?

Inside the room, Goten had rummaged around and managed to produce a hair brush and scissors. He passed them over to the girls and Minako began to put Bunny's hair back up.

"Your hair was really long in your previous life. You're probably reverting," Minako reasoned as Makoto began to cut it back down to a normal length.

"So I'm becoming someone different?" she asked, feeling her heart tighten. A jewelry box was thrust into her field of vision by Goten. Taking it, she popped it open and looked inside. It was a pair of earrings, blood red gems set in silver and gold.

"I don't know how I'm paying my bills this month, but I thought you might like this," he started. "I caught your old tiara when it busted up, and had the remains set as earrings for you."

Bunny smiled and went to put them in. "Thanks, Goten-oji."

Luna looked up at her. "Where is the Ginzuishou? Are you keeping it safe?"

Bunny nodded and crawled across the bed to grab a jewelry box. She pulled the crystal out and showed it to Luna.

"Yeah, but there's been no change. It's like a lump of glass." She put it back in the box and returned that to her nightstand.

"Didn't its core fall out and into Tuxedo Kamen?" Makoto asked. "Maybe that's the key to this. Think we should ask Selene?"

Bunny's eyes went wide as she heard that. "Tuxedo Kamen is in the Dark Kingdom, isn't he? We have to go after him!" In a fit akin to madness, she got up and grabbed Goten by the shoulders. "If we don't, his body will melt away and… and…!"

Goten reached up and slapped her across the face. Bunny's eyes went wide and she doubled over in a coughing fit. The scar in her chest had opened back up and her shirt began to stain with pink.

"You HIT HER?" Rei shouted.

"Seemed appropriate enough to me," he reasoned with a shrug. "Bunny, we're gonna find him. We'll bring him back, this isn't your fault."

"Princess, please stop crying!" Minako begged. "Cheer up, for us?"

Bunny straightened up and wiped her eyes.

'_With Kara-neechan dead, I'm all that's left. I'm the only heir to the Moon Kingdom. I have to get it together.'_

"So, if we wanna find out about the Dark Kingdom, and the secret of this crystal, what do we do?" Goten looked around as he spoke.

Luna cleared her throat. "Let's go to the Moon."

Everyone looked at her.

"Let's go to the place where the kingdom was, all of us. The princesses, the Senshi, even Goten. Let's go to learn of our past live, of the Ginzuishou and of the future."

"To the Moon!"


	11. Act ten: Moon

Act ten: Moon

'_To the Moon!_'

Ami walked into the arcade center, where Bunny was hanging out with Minako. Both were playing the Sailor V game, mostly to keep Bunny occupied. Makoto just watched and looked up when Ami came in, flipping through a book on the moon.

"Luna said we're going to the moon, but how does she plan to get us there? Will Goten-san fly us there?" she asked curiously

Makoto shrugged. "I heard Bunny say Goten can teleport, but isn't the Moon so far away?"

Ami decided both were improbable. If they tried either, they'd probably die. Makoto looked back over to where Bunny was sitting and griping with Minako, insisting that she was cheating. She was glad Bunny was feeling better, at least.

"She's happy again. That's good. After all, we can't be sad. We're going to the moon!"

* * *

On the lookout, Kara sat watching the waxing moon anxiously.

"Are you going to turn into a werewolf?" Earth asked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you? No, it's just… getting bigger. Like my anxiety, Terra." Kara looked up to the woman who sat down next to her, shivering at the feel of cold stone on her butt. They looked to be the same age, and each had a faint scar on her right knee.

"Think I'll be welcome?" Terra asked. "After all that I did like a jackass… the attack and then you."

"You were deceived. It happens to the best of us," Kara reminded as she leaned in against the other woman. Terra snorted and looked away as though she didn't notice or care. However, she did shift to let Kara be comfortable.

"Everyone's dead, Kara. Your family is gone and so are your friends. It's been years. How old would you be if I hadn't…"

"Fifty-four. I'm old!" she giggled.

Terra just sighed at how she was acting. "Then why are you clinging so hard to this world and haven't passed on to the afterlife? I mean, I have an excuse, thanks to your bible monger."

Kara sat straight. "Keiko said that… if you're dead, there's a chance you can come back."

* * *

"Bunny, get OUT here, or I'm eating your share!" Trunks called to his daughter. At least she'd stopped moping. That visit from her friends did wonders. And she really loved those earrings Goten had gotten for her. He heard the door open and close and in a few seconds, Bunny was in the dining room, sitting down.

After the two finished eating, Trunks reached into his pocket.

"Here, I had that crystal set into a pendent, like you asked," he said, handing it to her.

She grinned and put it on, holding it to the light to look at it. "Thanks, papa."

"So, did you get that from a boy?" he teased, figuring she'd bought it.

"Kind of," Bunny admitted, standing up and going back down the stairs.

Trunks dropped his cup and stared where she'd gone.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Goten had gone over to visit Trunks that night, bringing Luna with him. He said she needed a break from staring at that computer all day. Bra was there, too, and the three were chatting amongst themselves. Luna walked into the living room and was scooped up by Bra. She didn't mind, it was nice to relax like this.

"Your cat is so adorable Goten!" Bra said.

"You aren't the one who has to feed the little pig," he warned, watching in satisfaction as Luna's ears twitched in annoyance.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Guys, it really feels like Bunny is growing up. I'm worried she'll be gone before I know it."

Both stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Bunny's the biggest two year old I know. She's not going anywhere, and you know it."

"No matter what," Goten began "Bunny will always be the little girl who cries every time you pretend to take her favorite doll away."

* * *

The next night was the night of the trip. All had gathered together and looked up to see the full moon above them. Goten dropped Minako and Rei down, while Makoto let Ami and Bunny go. Neo Moon and Earth were waiting on them, both transformed. Though Bunny had never seen Terra outside of uniform, she had only seen Kara as a princess.

Her uniform was pink and white, and she wore no tiara. Bunny looked at her pink hair and grabbed her own pigtail as though uncomfortable.

"Kara-neechan, your hair is so thick," she said.

Neo Moon smiled. "I like yours better, Sere. Yours turns kind of silver when you transform, right? I never thought pink was my color, I miss my normal hair." With that, she reached out to run a hand through Earth's hair, only to get her hand knocked back.

"Don't touch me," Earth snarled, stepping back and getting defensive. After shuddering, she turned and walked off on her own, not caring about the stares. "Lunarian freak."

"Terra's just like this because I make her uncomfortable," Neo Moon explained. "I really think it makes her skin crawl to see me."

"That's rude." Goten looked over to Earth.

"It's okay, Mr. Son. Don't worry about it. It's more guilt than anything, I think. After all, Terra is the one who killed me."

Bunny snapped her head to Earth, who seemed to have found something fascinating with a pillar all at once.

"The Moon is at day fifteen," Dende said, finally breaking the awkward tension before it could settle.

"The partial moon associates with hatred and discord," Rei explained to them. "The new moon associates with death and destruction. To seek a vision of the future, the full moon is best, because its white light teems with power."

Goten raised his hand. "Question! How do we get to the Moon? I can't possibly teleport us all there in one go, I'm pretty sure Makoto doesn't know HOW to teleport, and flying would take too long with all of you weighing me down," he said. That got him some glares of anger. "What?"

"Stand in a circle," Luna instructed. She walked in a loop around them, continuing until the circle was to her satisfaction. "Now, I need you to join hands. Thank you."

She jumped into the center of the circle. "Transform!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moons Light!"

"Strength of the Earth!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

With that, they were gone.

* * *

In the depths of space, traveling to the Moon, the group turned to look back for a moment.

"Wow. That's the Earth?" Neo Moon asked.

As she stared, Moon tugged on Jupiter's arm. "Mako-chan, look." She pointed to the area they had left from. They could see the lightning from where they were in space.

"Were we really down there just a few seconds ago?" Jupiter asked. The entire country looked to be under a storm.

"Dark Energy," Earth explained. "America used to look like that. Until forty years ago."

Goten said nothing to Earth and only turned back to look to his destination. "Where're we supposed to land?" He had no idea what to expect, outside of what he'd read in books. The Moon wasn't supposed to exist anymore!

Earth answered. "Mare Serenitais is where the castle used to stand. 'The Sea of Serenity'. Land there." She pointed to their destination and began to descend at a rapid pace, forcing the others to hurry after her. Once her feet were on the ground, she moved away from the others quickly.

"This is the moon?" Sailor Moon looked around as she whispered, as though afraid to stir old ghosts. It was so quiet and dark.

"Didn't always look like this. There was a dome that covered the entire area, and made it like the earth," Earth explained. "But now, there's no sound." She strained her ears to pick something up, but everything was muffled. In response, all she did was put her hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

Moon grabbed hold of Goten's arm as they stood there. Kara grabbed Moon's hand and began walking towards some blue-white ruins in the distance. Moon yelped as she was dragged.

"Let's go look, Sere!"

Mercury walked after them, watching Luna. "Is this where the palace once stood?"

Luna nodded and jumped on top of a toppled wall to stare out. Goten had stopped to look at some odd footprints that indicated three people had stood here after the battle, and saw further on where it looked like someone had been dragged.

Kara moved to the crumbling remains of a tower and gasped, falling back. "TERRA!" she shrieked, causing the woman to run over at once.

"What?!" She shoved Moon aside, knocking her into a pillar. "What is it?!"

Kara pointed with a shaky hand to the body that lay there. "I… I thought it was… m-me… b-but… the head is-"

"It's not you. It's me," Earth corrected, running a hand down her face. "We looked alike, remember?"

Kara said nothing to that and only nodded, running her hand over her own throat several times. Earth walked over to the body and knelt down, her tail touching the ground as she did. The body had simply landed in its position. Not surprising, but it had managed to get tangled up with the way it landed. The uniform was still covered in blood and was ripped from that damn fence.

"Shit!" Earth shouted, pulling her hand back from trying to touch it. Her planetary symbol burned bright on her forehead, visible under her skewed tiara. "Well, that answers that. I'm projecting. Hmph, a human soul is an amazing thing."

"Human?" Goten said with amazement, motioning to her tail.

No blood oozed from her wounds, due to the vacuum of space, but it hadn't dried and it hadn't coagulated. Looking towards the courtyard, she stood. She seemed to become absorbed in her memories.

Before her physical body was a sword that was jammed into the ground. Goten pulled on it, but it refused to budge, even when he powered up.

"Girls," Luna said, moving under Goten's feet, causing him to fall back rather than step on her. "Pull the sword out."

"Are you trying to break my neck?!" Goten demanded, sitting up. "If it wouldn't come out for me, why would it come out for them?"

They ignored his comment and each put her hand on the hilt of the blade, starting to pull and tug, but nothing they did worked.

"It's not coming out, Luna!" Jupiter shouted.

"Use all of your strength," Luna shouted. "I know you can do it!"

Venus dug her heels in and everyone watched as the blade began to ease its way up. It was eventually pulled free in a burst of light.

"It's a stone sword," Venus said, gripping it with both hands. Moon's mark on her chest began to burn uncomfortably at the sight of it.

"That is the legendary blade that protects the princess," an artificial-sounding voice responded, as a tiny figure began to take form where the blade had been stuck. "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, it belongs to you."

Everyone stared at the female figure who was smiling at them. "Luna, thank you for bringing them here. On Earth, you would have grown up hearing me called the Goddess of the Moon. I am the former queen of the Silver Millennium. My name is Serenity."

Neo Moon grabbed Moon's hand and squeezed as tight as she could.

"Queen Serenity… in our past lives, you were our mother," Moon remembered.

"My dear children, I can see you once more," she said with a smile. It made her happy to be able to see them one last time.

"It's an interactive hologram you can converse with," Mercury realized.

"This is what I… helped with?" Earth wondered, putting her hand to her head. A thought seemed to rush through her and she grabbed her tail with one hand and her knee with another.

"My body has long passed on and rests below this place. When the Moon Castle's Eternity Main System shut down following the attack, the sub-computer booted up. I was able to imprint my Will on it before dying," Queen Serenity explained. "It was I who first sealed the Dark Kingdom away in an imperfect form. It was I who put the three into cold sleep, and waited for so long to be able to wake them to protect you all."

Neo Moon wiped her eyes at her own memories. Everyone she knew was gone.

"Though now this is nothing but crumbling remains, do you remember?"

Moon put her hand to her head. Her memories were strange and distorted, as though she wanted to recall two sets of memories. For all but Goten, who had not existed at this time and Earth who had rarely gone to the Moon, their own memories began to resurface.

"This castle was once glorious, because within the domes we had nature and wind… but Selene did not care for it, and was drawn to the real thing. As such, you often snuck off to Earth and found love."

"_Princess Selene! Princess Serenity!" Jupiter grabbed both from behind, causing them to jump._

"_Princess Selene, you went to Earth again?! And you, Serenity? I thought you both knew better!" Venus scolded, causing the curious Sailor Earth to laugh at the sight of the two getting yelled at._

"_As the heirs to the Silver Millennium, the both of you have your studies to attend to!" Mercury reminded, holding up a stack of books. "Let's go, we'll have to work longer to make up for this excursion!"_

"_No one wants a dumbass Princess," Earth said, walking off to a training session._

Kara nodded. "I always hated the dome. I wanted to see Endymion, too, so I went to Earth when I thought no one would notice. Sere usually found out and would come to drag me back… we always both got in trouble."

"Those born on the Moon were graced with longevity. Our mission was to protect the holy stone given to us by the angel long ago, the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, and to monitor Earth to remove negative factors and help it evolve in a positive direction. That is our most sacred mission. That is what the angel told us," Queen Serenity explained.

Earth snorted.

"But even now, I will never forget, it is seared into memory. Father Sun plunged into a period of anomalous activity, influenced by the Sagittarius Zero Star. It gave off bizarre radiance." She looked to Earth.

"Yeah. The sun brought disaster that year. The grotesque being… and those two who Resonated wrong… they fucked with my head. They wanted the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. That was the Project. Was it?" She seemed confused and held her head for a few moments, confusing everyone. "Either way… it played on our emotions, it incited Wrath in the people. Jealousy over the long lives of the people of the Moon. You were spies, you ruled us with an iron fist, that it would free us from that. Death is the great equalizer.

"It told us to attack the Moon, but only Endymion was not deceived. He fought for the Moon, but in the end it wasn't enough."

"It was too late," the queen confirmed. "He fell to protect you, my daughters. Selene fell at his side. Selene's guard had her head removed by the Lady Earth."

Neo Moon looked at Earth. "Lyn?"

"Overcome with your own grief that you failed your sister, Serenity, you took this sword and drove it through your own heart. You still bear its mark. Shortly after, I sealed it away, but it was too late. The castle made of crystal was turned to stone and gone. The Golden Kingdom was also destroyed and plunged into the ocean below. Earth lost this history, which was distorted and altered. And in the confusion, they who must not gather came too late, and summoned the forbidden one to reduce this kingdom to what you see before you now.

"The demon has been resurrected. I don't know where it hides, but it is deep within the Earth. My seal was imperfect, and so they still creep out. This time, it must be removed from existence. Only the two of you can stop this!"

"Queen Serenity, something strange is happening to the crystal!" Venus warned. "Its contents were absorbed into Prince Endymion, and ever since, it's been useless."

"Perhaps you tried to revive him, Princess Serenity. It was a projection of your Will upon him. You look worried sick for your friend. It's okay. I'm sure he is alive. Rest easy."

Moon smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, hear my words carefully. The crystal follows the heart of she who will become queen; its actions depend entirely on you. Strong faith, unshakable Will, deep love… without those virtues, you cannot complete your ultimate mission. Please, have pride and confidence in yourselves as princesses and as soldiers of justice, Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon. And forget not yourselves as young girls… because the real meanings of your rebirths lie there as well… don't…" The connection began to break up.

Neo Moon scrambled over. "Mom?!"

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus… Earth and you, young sir… please work together to protect the princesses, and make this kingdom… make this Moon Castle… I have no more power… I have enough for these final words… Serenity… Selene… may you find happiness…" The connection began to fade.

Moon grabbed the crystal and held it out. "Queen Serenity, if you need power, then-!" she cried, trying to hand the crystal back over. But the Queen faded with a smile on her face and the crystal remained lifeless.

"Stupid crystal!" Moon shouted, punching the ground and causing it to stress and crack. "Why don't you ever work when I need you to?!"

Earth put a hand to her head again as Neo Moon put her hands on Moon's shoulders.

"The power of this crystal follows our hearts."

Goten looked up to the blue and green planet above them. "Crap. We need to get gone. It's gonna be morning soon, and your father will kill me if you're not back soon."

Moon nodded and looked up as well.

"It's like a glass ball."

* * *

In the Dark Kingdom, Sailor Omega's body had awoken when the Ginzuishou had released its energy, but she had no soul. Her tail waved lazily, a reminder of the repairs done with the recovered blood samples. Kunzite walked past her and looked at the glass coffins sat, looking in to them.

"Dear God… how did this happen?" He asked, reaching in to lift the stones out. "I alone awoke… only to find you all as stones! Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite… I finally found him! Prince Endymion…" He knelt before the altar where Endymion slept.

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Beryl walking down the hall to the sealed room. Curious, he trailed after her and watched her open the door. He wondered what was beyond the door. When it opened, he gagged on the stench of decay. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

'_Is that our great leader?! Its soul looks almost humanoid…_' he thought, before moving from the door. Beryl heard the noise, but paid no heed to it. She knelt before the black mass and the twin lights that accompanied it.

"Queen Metallia, the fragment of the crystal that entered the prince must be gone by now. We cannot find any remaining of it," she explained.

"_Then leave him as a corpse!"_ a male voice demanded. "_Bring the crystal that abomination has, and it will return!"_

"_We must have the piece!_" a female voice continued.

"There is a way to use him. Kunzite will not last much longer. Leave this to me."

"_Beryl, I must have the Crystal. I learned a thousand years ago that this form is useless. With the eldest restored, we have precious little time."_ Metallia reminded. "_I must take control of this world. Destroy those who oppose us! Steal the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! And with its energy, I will affix myself to the body of our Sailor Omega!"_

* * *

Queen Beryl stood over Endymion, watching him. She heard footsteps and turned to see Kunzite behind her.

"Queen Beryl. I thought you told me that if we obtained the crystal… that we Four Heavenly Kings could all come back to life," he said, looking to the ground. She just smiled.

"Because they perished without leaving their bodies, I can do nothing," she coolly explained. Kunzite remembered the day this woman killed both Endymion and his love, Selene. He wondered if it was too late for them, now that they'd sold their souls.

"What are you doing with Endymion-sama?" he asked, looking up to her. He gasped as she pointed at him. He felt his conscious mind slip away from him as a stone solidified on his forehead.

"Don't forget, Kunzite, you all swore allegiance to our great ruler, and relinquished your mortal body to me," Beryl said. "No matter how many times you're reborn, so long as our leader remains immortal, you will be my follower. Go, Kunzite! I will not permit your failure this time! Attack the humans and steal their energy! Then the princess will appear. Take the crystal from her!"

* * *

The people of Tokyo were panicking. Waves from the sea were coming far inland.

"A tsunami?!" someone screamed.

"Everyone's being frozen in ice!" another shouted. The emergency broadcast system was going nuts, trying to warn people. Kunzite watched on, gleefully.

"Heh. I will make this city into a desert of ice. A desert of ice packed with energy. Surely, this will revive the great ruler. Now, dear princess, show yourself to me!"

* * *

Unaware of the chaos above, the girls sat in the control room, joined by Terra and Kara. Kara was leaning over Ami's shoulder to look at the computer screen, while Terra sat by the staircase up, looking bored.

"Lately, the movement of the Earth's crust has been hyperactive. Also, in the arctic circle, though weak, there's been an abnormal heat reaction, deep underground," Luna explained, pointing with her paw.

"Well, is it important?" Kara asked, looking back to Terra and saying something in English.

"Yes, that was the right word." With a smile, Kara went back to looking. It was about that time that Goten's head perked up, as did Terra's.

"That's not good." Terra swung the entrance open and walked up the stairs, before shouting. "Holy shit, it's the middle of the goddamn summer, why's it snowing?!"

That brought the others up to see the unusual winter pattern. The city was covered in ice. They transformed as Kunzite smiled.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Lady Earth. Why, the last time we met, we never finished our fight."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kunzite? Are you trying to turn this planet into a frozen rock?!" Earth shrieked.

He laughed. "You were always so intelligent. I see that form hasn't slowed your mind any. Heh, once this world is covered, even without the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, we can affix our Great Ruler at any time. We'll have all the energy we need!"

He threw his hand out, sending a wave of energy at the girls, only to have Goten power up and swat it away. "Back off!"

"Oh, so you have friends now? He reminds me of Neo Moon. Have you stooped so low that you've sought out her kind?!"

"I told you! Maybe I LIKE the 'rubbish'! Amavasya!" Earth swung her sword, sending an identical wave of energy back at him. He was struck and growled.

"I won't let you cover the world in ice!" Moon shouted, releasing healing energy from the Moon Stick. It melted the ice and began to revive the people, though the motion dislodged her necklace from its hiding place.

"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" he shouted, diving for it. Goten was faster than he was and was in his face at once, kicking him hard enough to cause serious damage. As Kunzite spat blood, Goten had Moon's wrist and was flying straight up with her, leaving the girls behind for damage control. Kunzite followed.

"Where is Tuxedo Kamen?" Moon shrieked, pulling free of Goten. "What did you DO to him? Give him back to us! If you've hurt him, I'll kill you!"

"We have no more use for the former Lord Earth. Give me the crystal, and you can have his rotting corpse!"

"Sailor Moon!" Moon turned to see Neo Moon and Earth behind her, having brought the girls with them.

"It's useless! Do your weapons even WORK in the vacuum of space? I'll kill this princess, just as Lady Earth killed the other princess!" Kunzite laughed.

"This is our second time in space!" Venus warned, holding her hands out in front of her, prompting the others to follow her example. Goten flared his Ki as a shield and held Moon in his arms to keep her in it, though she was trying hard to break free.

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

Kunzite's laughter changed to shrieks as his body disintegrated and was left for nothingness.

'_I couldn't get him to say any more. Is Tuxedo Kamen safe?_'

* * *

Beryl smiled.

"Pitiful Kunzite."

"_All four of them are gone,"_ the male said.

"_And soon the abomination will be, too._"

"Queen Metallia, lend me your power! The Power of Awakening," Beryl called out. On the altar, Prince Endymion began to open his eyes. He sat up and stood on his feet, looking down to see a pink stone. When he picked it up, three others materialized in his hands.

He stared at them for the longest time, almost not seeing Beryl as she came over and place her hand on his face.

"Now, Prince Endymion, you are my puppet. Go forth to the surface, find the Princess, and kill her!"


	12. Act eleven: Endymion

Act eleven: Endymion

'_I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you this time… just like last time… you need to come back… I'm starting to forget…'_

"-ny… Bunny…" came the whispering voice. Bunny turned over in her bed and cracked an eye open. "Bunny… wake up, you're going to be late," Luna said. Bunny's eyes opened fully.

"The hell? It's just you, Luna." She groaned, turning over in her bed. Luna looked offended at that.

Bunny looked at her pillow, where the Moon Watch lay. It had stopped working when they returned from the Moon. Bunny wondered if that meant that Mamoru was dead. She felt terrible that Kara wouldn't get to see him again. Even though she was dead and, technically, much older than her former lover, it still made the princess feel bad. Kara deserved that at least. She heard Luna hop up onto her desk.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was only trying to help." She sighed unhappily. Bunny went over to her and picked the cat up to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I love you. I'll get up," she said, kissing her friend on the bald spot. Luna opened her jewelry box and picked up the Ginzuishou in her teeth.

"Bunny, don't forget this," she said. Bunny turned around and lifted it away from her. She held it up to the light to watch it glint. '_Maboroshi no Ginzuishou… on the Moon, the queen said it follows the heart of 'she who will become queen'… but how do I use its power…?_'

Her father and Goten were sitting at the bar, gossiping amongst themselves. Trunks was flipping through the paper at the moment while Goten was drinking a bottle of water.

"Okay, Goten-oji. I'm ready to go." She went to the door to slip her shoes on, waving to her father. "Bye papa, I'm gonna go see the girls." With a smile, she ran out of the house to wait on Goten.

"Looks like she's back to normal again," Trunks commented. "Your cat really cheered her up."

Goten laughed as he made it to the door. "Yeah, but what IS normal for her?"

He left the house to catch up with Bunny. Luna looked to the two of them and once they arrived to the Tokyo area, she hopped out of Bunny's arms.

"I'm going to the command room. Terra, Selene and I are going to investigate that stone sword," Luna explained. Bunny nodded and watched the cat take off and waved. Goten was getting something to drink from a vending machine when he heard the distinct sound of Bunny hitting the ground.

"Ow!" she yelped, though it was mostly her pride. The Moon watch clattered on the sidewalk and when the three turned around to see the 'attacker' round a corner, they gasped.

"Is that…?" Goten wondered.

His stance, the way he moved… '_He looks like…like Mamoru… that's impossible. He's gone. Geeze, I'm seeing things 'cause of that dream this morning…_' Bunny thought, standing up. Her heart was pounding in her chest. As she took a step, she kicked the watch by mistake. She picked it up and her eyes went wide.

'_Tuxedo Kamen's watch is… working?!_'

* * *

Two men walked down the sidewalk towards the arcade.

"So, tell Reika-san…" one began, while the other, exasperated, tried to shut him up. Both stopped to see a well-dressed man standing in front of the arcade, staring at it through his dark sunglasses.

"Hey, Furu-chan, who's that guy in front of the arcade?" the first man asked. Motoki shrugged. The man turned his gaze to the two friends.

"Pardon me," he began smoothly "do you work here?". Motoki nodded.

"Uh… yes. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. The man motioned over his shoulder to the building.

"I merely wanted to get inside," he said. Motoki's face lit up.

"Oh! You're the new part-time employee?" Motoki asked. He motioned to the 'Help Wanted' sign. "You must be the one dad sent. I'm Furuhata Motoki. My dad owns and runs the place, so I'm a part-timer, too. Nice to meet you. What's your name? Are you in college?" Mamoru pulled the sunglasses from his face.

"Hey… aren't you… that's right! You're Bunny-chan's friend! Chiba Mamoru, now I remember. I thought you looked familiar!" Motoki said in realization.

"Bunny…"

"Hey, Endou, you go on ahead," Motoki said, tossing his friend the key. Endou got the door open, just as Mamoru's eyes glinted. His body crumbled away as Motoki looked on in horror. Mamoru turned his gaze to Motoki and the same flash blinded him for a moment.

"From now on, I'm your best friend Endou. Nice to meet you."

* * *

About a half an hour passed before the door to the arcade opened up again. Reika stepped in, holding a book in her hand.

"Furuhata-kun," she said as she looked inside and pushed some hair behind her ears. "I have your book. You left it in the club room again."

Reika walked around the corner to see Motoki standing with someone she'd never seen before. The man was picking out something from a vending machine when he looked up and grinned at Reika. She blushed.

"Well hey there. You're new, handsome. What's your name?" she asked. Motoki grinned and stood next to Mamoru.

"What do you mean 'new'? This is Endou, remember?" Motoki asked. Reika looked a little confused as she carelessly held onto her book.

"Endou-kun…?" He didn't look a thing like the Endou she knew. Was it a coincidence? At about that time, she lost her grip on her book and it fell open. Endou's eyes went wide and he knelt down to look at it more closely.

"What's up, Endou? Are you interested in stones, too? Reika's really into them," Motoki explained. Endou picked it up to look at it. The page had landed on a description of Jade and Beryl. Reika smiled a little and went over.

"You look so serious." She giggled. "Do you like Jade? See, there are two types of jade. There's the hard Jade, called Jadeite, and the soft kind, Nephrite. There are many colors of Jadeite, actually. Nephrite is a dark green stone, though." Reika flipped through the book for him, stopping at another page.

"This pink Spodumene is called Kunzite. It's a beautiful pale stone. Oh, and this blue-violet Tanzanite is also referred to as Blue Zoicite. It was first introduced by Tiffany's!" She continued before blushing. "I'm sorry! I'm babbling on like this…"

Endou smiled. "Don't be. It just so happens… I have these exact four stones."

* * *

The bell rang to let the girls out of class for the day. Bunny had finished up with Gohan an hour ago, so now she and Goten were standing at the gate to Juuban Junior High, waiting on Makoto and Ami.

"Whee! This is so exciting, Goten-oji! We get to see Ami's home today!" Bunny giggled. Makoto sighed at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, this is a serious thing! We're having a Senshi meeting today," Makoto reminded. Bunny didn't seem to care. She saw Minako coming around the corner, holding the sword. She ran forward to greet her.

"Sorry we're late, V-chan!" she greeted. Minako groaned.

"Bunny, please don't call me V-chan. It's embarrassing," she whined. Goten just watched and kept moving forward towards the Hikawa Shrine, where Rei was meditating. The girls were busy with their girl stuff –boys, clothes, hair— so Goten would go get Rei and see if she would be the sensible one today. He peered in to where she was.

"You alive in here?" he asked. Rei looked up and nodded.

"I'll be right there," she said as she stood and looked out to the setting sun. "Shadows in the fire of the sun are a bad omen… just like my reading," the priestess said with a frown. Goten looked to her.

"What were you trying to find out?" he wondered.

"Trying to figure out what happens next. I didn't get a very good result."

"So, this means in the next fight… we're at a disadvantage?" Goten asked.

"I don't know…"

* * *

The Senshi and Goten arrived to see Kara and Terra waiting on them outside of the Penthouse Ami lived in with her mother. Kara looked excited.

"Ami, I can't believe you live in such a huge penthouse!" Kara gushed. Bunny looked at her.

"Actually, Kara, we call these Okushon, because you can't get one for simply a hundred grand," Bunny explained. Kara blinked. Being American, she didn't understand a lot of Japanese words. All she knew, she learned from one of her own.

"The Japanese word for 'Penthouse', as you obviously know, is 'Manshon'. 'Man' can mean 'Hundred Thousand'. Replace that with the word for 'Hundred Million', 'Oku', you get 'Okushon'," Terra explained to her. Kara blushed and went inside with the others.

They all marveled at how big it was. Bunny was used to this kind of thing.

"And the entrance is all marble! Be careful, Minako, to not drop the sword!" Kara warned. She was worried about scuffing something so pretty. Unfortunately, her warning came too late. As soon as the words left her mouth, Minako tripped and watched as the sword put a scratch in the marble. Bunny stared.

"V-chan scratched the marble! It wasn't my fault!" she said quickly. Goten helped Minako to her feet as Terra took the sword from her. She was used to handling one, as the sword was her weapon of choice. Minako looked to Ami.

"Ami-chan! I'm so sorry!" she cried. Makoto sighed while Ami simply tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry. Marble is soft, so it scratches easily. Besides, I was going to tell you about that stone sword. Bunny, did you bring what I asked?" she asked.

Bunny dug through her pockets and produced a beautiful diamond ring she'd bought the other day. Ami took it.

"This is a diamond. It's the hardest substance in the world. Terra-san, since you're holding the sword with ease, please try to break the diamond," she advised, handing it to Terra.

"Should be that the sword will bat the diamond away." Terra said. With that, she tossed the diamond into the air and swung the sword at it like one would with a baseball. Not many could have hit such a tiny target, but Terra was an expert.

The sword made contact head on and the diamond shattered like glass. Everyone stared. Terra knelt down to retrieve the remains of the ring and handed the sword off to Bunny. She didn't like touching it, it felt wrong to her.

"So, as you can all see, even the so-called hardest substance crumbled like nothing. This sword isn't made of normal stone. Luna and I examined this sword and a piece of the shrine that we brought back from the moon. Both are made from an unknown substance. Or rather, they were formed into this," Ami explained. "What's more, it's quite poisonous should it come in contact with an open wound." Makoto sat down.

"After Bunny and Kara… that is, the princesses… died the last thing I remember is being wrapped in light," she explained.

"The Moon Castle standing in the Mare Serenitatis… your once beautiful crystal palace… the entire kingdom…the Moon didn't used to be such a dark and lonely place," Terra explained. "It used to glow with the same light as the Ginzuishou. It was so beautiful from Earth. A bright and shining star. Did we change it into a planet of death…?"

She looked over to where Bunny was and saw that she was asleep. "And she ruins the mood."

"Not her fault. She does this all the time when things start getting serious," he warned, carefully lifting her up into his arms. "You got a bed in here?" Ami nodded and led him to their spare room for the rare occasions that her father came to visit.

"With Tuxedo Kamen and meeting her mother from her previous life on the moon… she's just stressed out," Makoto explained. Goten put Bunny in the bed and covered her up before shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him. He got back to where the group was.

"We never got around to asking mom the most important question—how do we seal away the enemy?" Kara asked.

Terra searched her memory. She didn't know. Her memory was strong, but unfortunately, she had no knowledge of how to properly seal it away. She had only seen the incorrect method that the queen had used, and that would be useless this time around. They were expecting it, not knowing it wasn't the proper way. She took the sword once more and looked it up and down. Could this sword be related to…?

"So this is the legendary sword that protects the princesses… even if I took you to the Dark Kingdom to face the Great Ruler… how would you be able to use this heavy cursed blade?" she asked, tossing it to Minako. She grabbed it, but Goten had to help keep her from falling.

"How do we defeat the enemy and seal it away…?"

* * *

Bunny's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She gripped the sheets.

'_I remember… when Tuxedo Kamen… Mamoru… saved me, I woke up in his bed, just like this… and just like now, I watched the sunset from his room. I wish I had remembered then. If I had known, we could have talked about so much, just like we used to… about Selene… Lady Earth…'_

She wiped her eyes and got up. _'I feel like playing a video game to blow off some steam…_'

She snuck out the front door without alerting the Senshi and without Goten or Terra hearing her. Ami wasn't too far off from the Crown Center. Bunny made sure she had the crystal, her com unit, and her brooch on her as she walked up to the door.

'_It's strange… I just had to come here._' Her heart pounded with that same intensity as if she knew danger was around the corner. '_Why am I nervous? Because of that guy this morning? Oh… there's someone already on the Sailor V game… it looks like Motoki is with them._'

She walked into the arcade. Motoki looked up from where he was; a strange look on his face.

"Hey, Bunny-chan," He greeted. Bunny saw who was with him, her eyes went wide and her pulse went through the roof. It was him! Mamoru! He was sitting right there! He was alive! Mamoru looked up at her.

"So you're Bunny," he said, walking over to her to run his hand through her hair. "You have the same Odango style as Sailor Moon. It must be popular," he decided with a grin. Bunny's face was red. How could he be here? Motoki walked over as well.

"Bunny-chan, this is Endou, one of my best friends. He started working here part-time." Bunny was let down. Was he NOT Mamoru? Endou grinned.

"I go to the same university as Motoki-kun. I'm a freshman," he explained. "Charmed."

'_You're not really… Mamoru? But… that voice and that face… all the same… just like…_' Endou smiled, though it sent chills up Bunny's spine.

"I hear you're really good at the Sailor V game. Could you show me how? I'd like to learn from an expert."

'_Such a cold smile…_'

* * *

Back at the meeting, Minako was writing something down when her pen started an alarm. Goten blinked.

"You're running out of ink, or…?"

Artemis looked up, frantic. "Minako!"

Minako looked freaked. "Someone's going through the levels of the Sailor V game as an inhuman pace." She shuddered. "I'm going to the arcade!"

Goten got up to go with her, he could get her there faster. Minako skidded to a halt when she noticed that Bunny was missing from the room they'd put her in. Goten looked upset, but a quick scan told him that Bunny was at the arcade, too. That freaked him. Was the enemy using her?!

He grabbed the girls into close range, excluding Kara and Terra, and teleported to the alley next to the arcade. They all ran in and Minako nearly swallowed a lung.

'_Bunny and… Chiba Mamoru?!_' she thought frantically.

"How'd he…?" Minako asked, looking back to the girls as though they had an explanation. Ami shrugged. Perhaps Terra could tell them how this was possible. Goten looked a little more disturbed. It was the same Ki. The exact same Ki. But he'd felt it fade away during the battle at Tokyo Tower. Had he been wished back to life? No, his dad would have said something about the Dragon Balls being taken from the house.

"This's the guy we passed this morning… he knocked Bunny over…" Goten whispered to them. "But his eyes are different from Tuxedo Kamen's… but their Ki is identical. That can't be possible…"

* * *

A few days passed. Bunny hadn't been going to tutoring or training regularly. Trunks was upset at her for it, but all Bunny said was she had to be someplace. Trunks knew it was the arcade, just like every other day. But what could he say to her? She seemed so happy when she came back.

"I looked into that arcade. I think it's that new part time worker there," he explained to Goten one day. "I think Bunny has a crush on him."

Goten was upset over this, but he just wrote it off to Trunks as his being an overprotective father. He followed Bunny after she left the house, carrying Luna with him.

"Bunny! You're going to that arcade too much!" Luna chastised. She stopped, but didn't look at them. Goten frowned at her attitude. If he had been his mother, Bunny would have regretted that. Luckily for her, he wasn't.

"He isn't Chiba Mamoru. He can't be. Bunny, are you listening to me? It's not-" he began, before Bunny interrupted him.

"I know that." She just kept walking, leaving them behind. Goten sighed. There was nothing else he could do. Trunks would have to handle this, but out of respect for his daughter's privacy in public, he never went anywhere near her without giving her warning. He couldn't do that to her.

"It's like it's really Sailor V who's fighting," Motoki said as he watched Endou play the game. Endou grinned.

"No. It's more like someone somewhere is controlling Sailor V through this game," he said. The doors slid open and Endou looked up, smiling.

"Ah, we were waiting on you, Bunny," Endou greeted. Bunny walked over to him and sat down in the stool he gave up for her. Endou leaned over her shoulder to watch. "You really are good," he complimented. Bunny nodded a little.

"You're good too, Endou."

"It's like you're one with Sailor V. Like you know everything about her."

"Uh-huh. Kind of. She's a really good partner."

"You act like you've met her. I saw her once myself. She was really cool." He admitted, leaning in over her again. Bunny nodded, though her heart was pounding again.

"Yeah… she's a lot more reliable than me." Bunny said. Endou chuckled.

"More than Sailor Moon?" Bunny's heart skipped a beat when he said that. Did he know?! "That hairstyle… you look exactly like Sailor Moon with it. I wonder where Sailor V and Sailor Moon are when they're not fighting. Do they have some sort of control room?" he asked.

Bunny snapped to her senses. It felt wrong… like he was trying to get into her mind. Like someone else forced him back out, other than herself.

"I should be going… I have to meet with my uncle…" she whispered, grabbing up her bag. He grabbed hold of her free hand.

"Bunny. Come again tomorrow. I want to know all of your secrets… Bunny," he said. That feeling came again. Something was being forced out of her mind. She could FEEL it!

"I… I have to go!" she said, before rushing out. Endou looked mad.

"She didn't fall under my spell?!"

* * *

'_What should I do? Those cold eyes make my head spin… it's like he's trying to get inside my head… but something is blocking him. But I'm afraid that if I stay too long I'll just start talking. He's exactly like Mamoru. Usako… please, call me Usako…_' She just went on her way towards Capsule Corp to try and apologize to her grandfather for missing so much training. The girls watched from a distance as she left. Endou and Motoki left the arcade, and they heard a woman's complaining voice.

"Glued together at the hip AGAIN? Honestly, Furuhata-kun… when did you make friends with such a cute guy?" Reika demanded to no one. Makoto went up to her.

"Uh, sorry, but… are you a friend of Motoki-kun's? Do you know about them?" she asked. Reika looked at her, a little startled.

"Oh! Well, yes… my name is Reika. I'm in the same club as Furuhata-kun. I don't know _this_ Endou, though. I've never seen him before. Furuhata-kun DID have a best friend named Endou… but he was way different. Kind of a geek with big glasses. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around recently," Reika realized. "Furuhata-kun must have just made friends with this Endou. No one at the university knows who he is."

"You can't let him play the Sailor V game anymore," Terra demanded. She and Minako were in the control room together. Terra looked a little uneasy over what she'd been told. "He's trying to get in here."

Minako crossed her legs, looking at a monitor. "If he really is Tuxedo Kamen… Chiba Mamoru… then we have to be careful." She said.

Terra nodded. "And if this is what I think it is… it's just a matter of time before…"

* * *

The girls entered the control room, along with Goten. Makoto stood there, waiting for them.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Rei asked. "Why'd you call a meeting?"

Makoto looked to Bunny. "Bunny! I've been waiting for you to get here. You have to keep away from him! He's the enemy! He was after you and your sister all along!" she shouted. Bunny blinked as Terra moved her way to the front.

"He…? You mean Endou? But… how do you know he's the enemy?" Bunny reasoned.

"He's evil! What are you going to do if the Ginzuishou is stolen?!" Makoto demanded. Terra didn't like the look in her eye.

"But I keep it with me at all times. See?" Bunny asked, holding it up. "There's nothing to worry about." The alarms in the room went off at once. Minako was looking around for an enemy, but Terra lunged at Makoto a split second before she dove for the Ginzuishou. Terra kicked her aside into the wall and stood defensively in front of Bunny.

"Out of her head! You have no place there!" Terra cried, putting her hand to Makoto's forehead. Then she turned around. "Just as you have no place in this location!"

"She almost got the crystal for me. Guess I'll have to do it myself," came the familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Kara being held hostage by Tuxedo Kamen. She struggled to get away, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"So the control room was directly under the Sailor V game? The shield kept me from finding it," Motoki realized. Bunny was freaking.

"No! This can't be happening!" she shouted. She didn't want it to be true!

"But she fell under my spell so easily and led us straight here," Mamoru said. Terra growled and went to attack him again. She was knocked aside.

"Everyone! Transform!" Minako ordered, holding her pen into the air. "Venus Power, Make Up!" Sailor Venus kicked Motoki away as he went for Bunny.

"Sailor V Kick!" She unhooked the chain around her waist and held it aloft. "This is the chain of love! I'll force you to open your eyes!" Goten went over to help Bunny once Motoki was out of the way. He couldn't fight in here; he could damage the room too easily!

"Venus Love-me chain!" It descended on Motoki and knocked him out. Her sixth sense went off and she turned to see Mamoru shooting his own blast at her. She was hit and knocked into a console. Goten went and grabbed his arm to stop another attack, but was thrown away as well. Mamoru saw the Ginzuishou which Venus had been holding on to and grabbed it. Kara didn't want to fight against Mamoru, and neither did Bunny.

"Ha! I've finally got the Ginzuishou!" he shouted in triumph. Goten sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bunny! You've gotta transform and fight! You can't let him have the crystal!" he demanded. "You too, Kara!"

But both girls were just cowering.

"Why is Tuxedo Kamen fighting with Sailor V-chan?" Bunny whispered. Luna turned her attention to the princess.

"Bunny, what on EARTH are you waiting for?! You have to fight!" Luna demanded.

"Fight with Tuxedo Kamen?" Bunny asked as he laughed. "It can't be real… Tuxedo Kamen was captured by the Dark Kingdom," she reasoned.

"Bunny, snap OUT OF IT! Don't be fooled!" Luna ordered, jumping onto Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder to bite his shoulder. Her eyes flashed like they had with Trunks when he was under the enemy's spell. Tuxedo Kamen snarled and threw her aside.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!" Luna struck a console and everyone heard several bones break and blood went everywhere. Kara's eyes went wide and she became nauseous. Just like Star… just like what Terra had done to Star so long ago! Terra looked to her.

"Kara!"

Goten was sick as well. He ran over to the cat and picked her up as gently as he could. Her Ki was fading! "Luna! Talk to me! LUNA!" He screamed. There was no response. Kara stood up.

"He's not Endymion anymore… By the Power of the Moon!" She shouted, transforming at the same time as Bunny. Sailor Moon looked to Luna and began to scream at the top of her voice. The Ginzuishou began to light up and the mark on her chest began to burn.

"Sailor Moon! Use the Moon Wand to heal Luna and Makoto!" Mercury shouted. Moon didn't have to be told twice. The light descended on the two and Luna's wounds closed up. Her Ki stabilized, but it would be a while before she was back to full strength. Goten hugged his cat.

"I won't forgive you! Fake Tuxedo Kamen… you can't seduce me! You're not my old friend anymore!" Moon roared. "After all, I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" She used the Moon Wand against him.

Terra gasped and knocked the wand upwards before it could be used. Moon looked to her like she was crazy but then noticed what had made her do that. A dark portal opened behind him and a woman stepped out.

"I can't believe… she'd come here…!" Terra gasped. "That explains why Tuxedo Kamen could use such a similar power to my own against Makoto…"

"Well done, Tuxedo Kamen." The woman said with a smile. "Now that we have the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou , we have no need for you. This will be your end, Sailor Senshi!" She laughed. Moon glared.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. Behind her stepped something else. Two small figures wrapped in light. Their forms were impossible to make out, but Terra held her head as though she were in pain.

"Heh… Princess Serenity… you were always young and weak… don't you remember me? Ah. That's right… I'm not like I used to be," she taunted. Venus's eyes went wide. She remembered that day on the Moon. This was the same woman who was with Lady Earth the day they stormed the castle.

"This is Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom…" Terra whispered through the pounding headache.

"Princess Serenity… you would enjoy being killed by Prince Endymion, wouldn't you? Your best friend in the system… and for young Princess Selene to have her existence ended by her old lover… heheh…" Moon and Neo Moon looked over to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Prince Endymion?! No… you can't really be… Mamo-chan!" Moon cried. Terra reached with a free hand held her arm to keep her from moving towards the prince. She frowned. His eyes were too cold. This wasn't a true resurrection. This was an experiment for them.

"You're alive! Endymion, don't you know me?" Moon shouted, trying to get over to him. Terra wouldn't let her; she'd shatter every bone in Moon's body if she had to. "Why have you been toying with us?! Why have you joined the Dark Kingdom?! Taking sides with Beryl… she's the enemy!" Moon screamed, still trying to break free. Terra was older and stronger. And she knew what would happen.

"He's the enemy. After the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…" Terra whispered, glaring at Beryl. Moon shook her head.

"No! It can't be! Look at me, Tuxedo Kamen! Mamoru, please you're my friend!" Moon screamed again. Terra slapped her across the face.

"Get a grip, Sailor Odango!" She screamed back. "It's not Endymion anymore!" Terra warned

"But isn't he just under a spell? Terra, if we defeat Beryl-" Neo Moon began, before Terra turned her gaze to her.

"The Lord Earth we knew no longer exists. She poured the energy of the Ginzuishou into his corpse, but it did nothing. This isn't Endymion's soul, this is a false one. Just like what they plan to do with their false Sailor Omega," Terra said. She didn't like mentioning Omega to Neo Moon, but she had to get her point across.

"You are correct, Lady Earth, as brutally honest as always," Beryl said. "Our Great Leader, Queen Metallia, reanimated Prince Endymion. Just like you, he received her power and has taken your place as the Dark Kingdom's strongest warrior."

Terra growled. "They Resonated wrong! You didn't control me, you fucked my system up! My… system? What…?"

Terra knelt down, trying to make sense of it all while Moon's mind was racing. She couldn't believe he had truly died. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't save him, just like the last time! He raised a hand and Terra got in front of the Senshi. Neo Moon stood in front of Goten, knowing that since he had Luna, he couldn't defend himself so well. The blast flew for the girls, but Terra suddenly held her hand up to hold it back. She was surprised at how powerful it was.

"Damn, too strong for me," she cursed.

"Terra, no! You'll destroy our control room!" Mercury shouted. She and Jupiter noticed Motoki still lying on the ground. They grabbed him and Jupiter used her power to teleport him away to safety. This was her first attempt, though, so she could just move him barely outside the fight radius. He came too and noticed what was going on. He freaked.

"What's happening?! My dad will kill me for this!" Jupiter and Mercury just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Motoki-kun. We'll save the arcade," Jupiter said before going back to the action. Luna was back on her feet by this time and Goten was at the computer with her.

"Luna! Get me the temporal axis calculations!" Mercury said. "I'll form a shield, or else this whole area'll be blown away!" She placed her goggles on her face and began to type rapidly. Once the information was up on her screen, she raised her hands.

"Hyperspace Area Formation!" The shield surrounded the entire battle, protecting everything outside of it. Beryl just laughed.

"You won't win! No matter where we fight!" She said. Her hair lashed out and entangled Bunny within it. Goten tried to get to her, but couldn't get past Mercury's shield. He could only watch helplessly.

"I've been waiting for this for so long… tell me! What is the secret of the Ginzuishou's power?" Beryl demanded. "Where is its boundless power?! I will use that power to become immortal… to become invincible!" The hair tightened, Bunny could scarcely breathe.

"Princess!" Venus cried out.

"I have waited so long… since that angel descended upon the Moon and the Earth… bearing with her the Ginzuishou, the Golden Crystal and Lady Earth!" Beryl shouted.

"That wasn't an 'angel'!" Terra warned, despite the confusion in her head from her rebirth. It felt wrong to use the word 'Angel' at that moment.

"The dawn after that strange meteor shower, in that fateful year. Born in the Sagittarius Zero Star… falling from an enormous gas pocket in the sun, an evil dark spot… it fell to Earth along with the meteors. It was the birth of the goddess of evil," she said.

Terra was too busy searching her memory. She hadn't died since the attack on the Moon, so she should remember. How long ago had that been?!

"'Bring me the power… attack the Moon… take the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and this planet, this universe will be ours!' I have been waiting since the time I first kneeled to our great leader, Queen Metallia!" Beryl laughed.

"Metallia?" Venus demanded.

"Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom… I demand you release my sister!" Neo Moon shouted, standing defiantly before her. Venus put a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. "Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom… it was you."

"Princess Selene?" Mercury asked.

"She's the one! She tricked Lady Earth into raising the people of the Earth against the Moon! She ruined everything! I can remember it, just like it was yesterday. I remember when this woman killed my love, Endymion, and me!" she shouted. She grabbed the sword and went to strike Beryl with it. "How could you be reborn here, too?! You're the one who attacked us in America! You're the one who took Keiko's power and gave it to your demon! You had Terra kill me! You don't deserve to be here!"

"I died with victory in my grasp. And that meddling Queen Serenity imprisoned our Great Leader, Queen Metallia. But it seems the stars have seen it fit to revive us once more…" she laughed.

"Beryl, you're just another pawn to that demon!" Venus warned.

"Now that I have the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, and both Princesses here, I don't need to wait for the Great Leader's rebirth. I, Queen Beryl, will rule this world! I will be queen with my new escort by my side… Prince Endymion!" She laughed. Terra went to free Moon as Neo Moon continued trying to attack.

"Princess Serenity! Princess Selene!" Venus cried out. "Venus Love-me chain!" She tried to wrap the chain around Moon to pull her to safety. The chain touched Beryl and recoiled in an instant. Venus was thrown aside.

"Venus!"

"Now I'm really mad…" she whispered, holding her hand out. "Sword of the Moon! Holy blade that protects the Princesses! Come to my hand!" She went to lift it up, though it was still heavy to her. Terra stood up and snatched it away.

"Gimme!" she ordered. With a fell swoop, she sliced the hair that was now encircling Moon. She could breathe for a moment before it moved of its own accord and wrapped around her throat. Neo Moon stopped attacking and tried to pull it off her. She couldn't die yet! Not like she had! Venus took the sword back.

"Bright Moon! Our beloved Silver Millennium! Send your strength to my hand!" Venus called out.

"I can't die before I get you both back! Selene! Endymion!" Moon rasped. The Ginzuishou began to glow brightly. Venus took the sword and rammed it into Queen Beryl. As she did, the poisonous stone crumbled away from the blade and it began to shine brightly. As bright as the Ginzuishou!

"This sword… the light… could this be… a sword made of the Ginzuishou?" Terra asked. Beryl's body began to crumble as the two figures in light vanished. She reached for Endymion.

"Just when I finally had you… Prince Endymion… I always… loved you…"

With that, her body turned to dust and her crown fell to the ground. Writing appeared on the blade of the sword. Venus tried to make it out.

"When this sword… shows…"

"'When this sword shows its light the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou follows the heart of she who would become queen. Take the completed crystal and release the Great Power of the Moon. Give service to the Moon's Holy Tower and bring peace once more to our kingdom…'" Terra whispered.

"Terra?" Neo Moon asked.

"The engraving on the sword?" Mercury asked. "She who would become queen… that must mean Princess Serenity?"

"That must be the method of sealing!" Mars said. Venus fainted from the power. Endymion, still under the Dark Kingdom's spell, rushed at her and grabbed both her and the sword before jumping into a dark portal.

"V-chan!" Moon cried, going in after them.

"Sailor Moon!" Neo Moon shouted, trying to go after them. The portal closed.

"They're gone?! Where did they do?! Quick! We have to follow them!" Goten shouted as the shield faded and he could get inside. He was royally pissed at this turn of events.

"I'll take us," Terra said.

* * *

"I can't see anything… it's so cold…" Moon whispered. "Where are they? V-chan… Tuxedo Kamen…" She looked around before spotting a point of light.

"There. A point of light. That must be the light from the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

* * *

"Can we trace them?!" Goten demanded. Luna shook her head.

"Too much interference with the computer. I can't get any form of a lock on Sailor Venus or Sailor Moon," Luna said weakly. Goten pulled her back into his arms and scratched behind her ears.

"I can take us right there," Terra finally said, standing up to her full height. Her tail swished dangerously behind her. Kara looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Just the same way you attacked us, Terra. Right?" she asked. Terra nodded a little and reached behind her to hold her tail. When had she received this? Beryl's revelation had brought serious doubts to her mind. She wasn't born a Saiyan. She knew that. Why did she have a tail? Maybe if she went back, her questions would be answered.

"Yeah. I can still open a dark portal into the kingdom. It's been a long time since I've done this, though," she warned. Goten went over to her.

"You were once an enemy of the Sailor Senshi, you killed one of them, can we really trust you?" He demanded. Terra just grinned.

"There's a lot about myself I don't know. But I do know that when I give my word, I never back down from it. I give you my word."

"Then let's get ready!" Mars said. "Let's go get them back!"

The others all nodded. Goten sat Luna back down.

"I'll take you to my parents' once we're done. I bet some rest in the mountains will do you a world of good," he assured. Luna nodded before turning her gaze to Terra.

"Get the Princess back."

Terra said nothing to that and thrust her hand out to her side, palm wide open. Dark energy pulsed out from her hand, like a heartbeat. It Resonated with the air, with the traces of Dark Energy left behind by the portal Beryl had made earlier.

"Damn. It's fading fast. We won't get a direct route into the Kingdom itself; I'll take us as close as I can before it collapses. Everyone in!" she ordered. No one had to be told twice, the Senshi all jumped in, as did Goten. The portal closed behind them.

True to her word, Terra took them as close as she could. They appeared once more in the normal realm, hovering above Point D of the North Pole. Goten held Mercury in his arms, Jupiter had Mars. Terra felt funny, but she dismissed it as memories of her time here. Regret? Was she regretting something? Her joining of the Dark Kingdom, or perhaps her abandonment of it…?

"There's no land here, just the ice fields," Mercury point out. "Now where… what? Mist?" she asked as something dark began to encircle them.

"This isn't just mist. It's distorting space… spreading an evil feeling…" Mars explained. "It's telling us to keep away…"

"We're close. There!" Terra pointed out to the only formation of land anywhere. "We're going in."

* * *

'_It's so dark and cold…_'

"So you followed me here…" came the voice of Prince Endymion. Sailor Moon looked up to see her friend towering over her. She heard more breathing and looked around. Laying at his feet was Sailor Venus and the Moon Blade. Sitting – no, more like slumping – against the wall was someone Sailor Moon had seen once before.

She had dark blue hair falling down well past her feet, a nasty scar running down the entire left side of her face. It passed through her left eye, which was red while the other was ice blue. There was a look of no emotion on her face as she sat there in a Senshi Uniform styled as a Furisode Kimono with a skirt like her own and knee high boots. Endymion moved closer to her and that brought her attention back to him.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she whispered with pain on her face. "Endymion… it's me… Princess Serenity…" She wanted for him to remember so badly, for him to suddenly say 'It's okay, Usako! I'm just kidding!' He leaned in as though to hug her, but instead, his hands went around her throat and she was violently lifted into the air, gasping for breath.

"Speak! If this is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, then where is its power?! Is there another, more powerful Ginzuishou other than this little fragment and the sword?!" he demanded.

"No…" she squeaked.

"What is the 'Great Power of the Moon'?! Another Ginzuishou?! Where is it?!" Moon kicked futilely.

'_This can't be happening…_' She thought. '_He wouldn't do this…_' Her hand reached out, shaking violently, and went to touch the Ginzuishou. She felt something awaken in it and it flashed brilliantly, throwing them both back. It was at that time that her saviors arrived in the Dark Kingdom, still led by Sailor Earth.

"Bunny!" Goten shouted, running for her. He skidded to a halt when he saw Endymion stand.

"Princess… that power… was that you? You can control it?" he asked. An evil black shadow formed behind him, one whose power Goten could barely feel. It was on a scale beyond what he was used to. He'd met evil in his time, he'd been told of great evil beings, but this thing was a class of its own. And yet, Goten could feel that it was only a little fragment of something greater…

"_And so you have returned to me, Sailor Earth,_" the echoing voice acknowledged. Terra didn't act surprised or shocked. She just stood there as the shadow poured out around Endymion's feet.

"This is Queen Metallia," she said, not bothering to turn around to face the others. She couldn't. "This is our greatest enemy." Those words were barely out of her mouth before Endymion went to attack them. Terra threw her own attack at it.

"Bunny!" Luna's voice called. She appeared before the leader of the Senshi. "His strength is from the light of the Ginzuishou that you placed in him." Neo Moon nodded.

"Listen up! The words on the sword must be the method of sealing! To imprison this evil thing, the Ginzuishou must be complete! Sere, you have to take the light back and put it back into the crystal!" she begged. "The time is now! I love Endymion so much, but I love this world and you even more! I don't care that it will kill him! One life to save a billion more!"

Metallia only laughed.

"Shut up! This is the power that will end you!" Terra warned.

"_Yes, my weak princess. The runaway. Release the power of the moon! I'll transfer myself and leave your corpse to rot forever in the Dark Kingdom!_" Metallia laughed. Mars powered up her attack.

"Akuryo Taisan!" she called, sending the flames into Metallia. It did nothing.

"What do we do?! How can we win? We can't even handle Tuxedo Kamen!" Jupiter shouted. Venus looked to her.

"He's been remade! He's the same as Metallia! We have to get the Ginzuishou back! My planet of love, Venus! Give me your power!" Venus cried out. A glowing heart appeared in her hands. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

Moon cried out for Venus to stop, but Endymion knocked the attack aside. With a shaky hand, Moon pulled her weapon out.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she shouted. Endymion's eyes narrowed. Her heart cried out, her mark ached. '_I can't save him… I have to defeat Queen Metallia… but to do that, I have to take the light back from him… do I have to kill him?'_

"No… NO!" she shrieked. Endymion and the Crystal began to react. Goten covered his ears to protect his sensitive hearing and Terra began to fade. The mysterious Senshi began to move.

"Luna, what's happening?!" Mars asked.

"Tuxedo Kamen and the Ginzuishou are reacting to the confusion in Bunny's heart!" she realized. Moon looked up at Tuxedo Kamen, then to Neo Moon. Neo Moon was dead and gone. Tuxedo Kamen was dead. Moon was still here. There was no fairness in that.

She dropped to her knees in her despair and covered her face with her hands. "Someone… help me. Queen Serenity, I can't do this." Her voice was full of tears. "I am the champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. There's no other way…"

She grabbed the Moon Sword and walked up to Tuxedo Kamen. "This is the only way! Because this is why we were reborn!"

She brought the sword down in a fluid and elegant stroke, cutting him down. "We were born to die!"

"SERE, STOP!" Neo Moon screamed. Terra tried to get up and stop them, but she was unable to move.

"Not again!"

Moon didn't hear any of them. She turned the sword in on herself and ran it through her heart.


	13. Act twelve: Rebirth

Act Twelve: Rebirth

'_Endymion, you are my first and only love. Even if this happiness should fade, we will be reborn and find each other again. And we will fall in love again…_' – Princess Selene

* * *

Everyone watched in pure horror at the sight unfolding before them. Bunny had taken the Holy Sword of the Moon and swung it into Endymion's chest before plunging it through her own heart. Just like last time! Terra screamed. Terra never freaked out like this, but she couldn't control herself. It was just like last time! She heard Bunny's thoughts in her mind and put her hands to her head. '_Endymion… we three shall transcend time… to live again, and perhaps this time… we will all find happiness…_' 

"Princess! This… this can't be what we were reborn for!" Venus cried out.

"This isn't happening! Bunny, no!" Goten shouted. He couldn't tell Trunks the bad news; he couldn't be the one to tell him he had lost his child twice! Everyone was screaming, but it was Kara, who was the most upset, who noticed what was happening. The Ginzuishou floated up over their bodies and the light that had fallen inside of Tuxedo Kamen began to merge with it again.

"Look!" She called out, pointing. Everyone looked up in wonder. "The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is reuniting!" Luna gasped at this turn of events. The crystal began to glow brightly, so brightly, and began expanding! Growing like a rock formation over the two.

"The crystal is covering them up!" Jupiter realized. Terra went over and put her hand on the formation for a moment. There. She felt it again. That strange sensation, like she was in two places at once. It wasn't unpleasant, it was just weird. Then she felt something else. With a nod, she moved back to the others.

"We can't get past it. What's it doing?" She asked Luna. Mars looked horrified.

"We can't let the Crystal grow here! If we do…!" The blackness that was Queen Metallia appeared once more. Terra snarled at it, the fur on her tail stood on end.

"_Such strong light… this white light will fill this kingdom of darkness with energy! With power!_" She cried out triumphantly. Her black mass began to fade away, an action that filled Terra to the brim with terror. She could still feel such things as sheer terror. Her 'heart' stopped, her 'blood' ran cold. She looked to the girl in the Kimono, her green eyes wide.

"_Now I will be able to move freely! Everything on this planet, everything in this universe…_ is mine!" The final words came not from the echoing mass of darkness. It came from the mouth of the girl. Terra backed away and stood in front of the group and Kara. She was trying to protect them from this girl. She looked so harmless. But the two Neo Moons knew better. They knew what she was capable of. Terra knew better than anyone.

"An'ya…" Terra whispered. "Jadeite's only child from the time before he sold his soul back to the Dark Kingdom…" Metallia moved her body to stand up. It had been so long, she had waited for what seemed like an eternity. Terra never took her eyes off her. Sailor Omega was fast and powerful. This was a power that the true Sailor Omega couldn't handle very well on her own; her mortal body was too frail and weak for it. But for a demoness like An'ya could handle it easily.

"Everyone, look out!" Terra shouted. She turned to grab hold of Kara protectively. Goten got in front of them this time and expanded his Ki to form a shield as Metallia let out a blast of destructive energy. Everything outside of Goten's Ki shield was swallowed by the very darkness of Hell itself.

"Princess Serenity!" Luna cried. She heard the words of Queen Serenity echo in her mind, to protect the heir to the Moon. '_Even if times change… and she doesn't look the same… she is still the one you must protect…_' Luna felt terrible for her failure and wobbled on her feet. Kara picked her up and cuddled her. Jupiter felt a rumbling and looked up as pieces of the ceiling began to come down. The rumbling faded along with Sailor Omega.

"She's gone to the surface!" Mars cried. "We're going after her!" Terra opened another portal that took the group above the surface. Those who couldn't fly were held and watched the sea seem to boil over. Huge rocks jutted from the surface, rocks that hadn't been there before.

"What are all these rocks doing here?" Goten demanded, looking to Terra as though she had all the answers. She was the best thing for them. She was their encyclopedia.

"All these cold megaliths… just like a graveyard of stone… just like the Moon…" She whispered.

* * *

"So long have I dwelled underground in secret…" Metallia said in An'ya's voice. The words were difficult for her to form; the body had been barely used in the forty years since its defeat. "Imprisoned by the Queen of the Moon Kingdom… but I live again! Sailor Omega lives again! The power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is filling me! This time… this planet is mine!" She cried out in triumph. Goten felt a wave of revulsion come over him. He'd never felt a Ki like this before. It made him sick. 

"No one can have a Ki that high! Not safely! It's beyond my dad's!" He shouted, staring at the girl. She looked so frail. But looks were deceiving. Terra had once told them that her soul was the guardian of Hell. That she kept the gates closed and kept their former enemies there. The only one to help her was Cell, that she had befriended him somehow. Maybe he was drawing to her massive power and felt it was better to side with the one who could snap you in half just by thinking about it. Maybe he truly wanted friendship. Who knew? But this was her body… if her SOUL could tame even their most horrible of enemies… what could her BODY do?

Venus was not about to be intimidated.

"Venus Power!" She called out, holding her hand high in the air. Goten looked to her. The other Senshi seemed to understand what she was doing.

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They combined their powers and went to strike Sailor Omega down. There was a shield around her body! The attacks made it ripple in the light, like throwing a pebble into a pond. She laughed, it was a sound that made Terra want to hide in her bed with the covers over her head.

"I feed on this energy, foolish children… with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, I am invincible! No one can stop me now!" They all looked on in despair. How could they stop this enemy? They weren't the Neos! They had all died because of this fight! It didn't kill them all, but their deaths were caused because of her! They needed Terra in her body!

"Luna!" Goten shouted. Luna was having trouble breathing! He held her carefully in his arms. "She's still hurt! Minako, we're going to the Lookout!" He ordered. She looked back to him.

"We can't run! We're not cowards!" She cried. Goten glared at her and she backed down. She had never seen the man so angry over anything.

"Then it's a tactical fall back and regrouping! Luna needs to rest! And there's nothing we can do!"

* * *

"Sailor Senshi!" Dende shouted, looking to them. He'd felt it too. He'd felt the revival of Sailor Omega. It was something he never wanted to feel. 

"Dende, Luna is hurt!" Goten said, moving over and shifting his arms around to let the God of the world see the injured feline.

"She's from Mau, Goten. I can heal her, but all I can do is close her wounds. I'm not skilled with her people." Dende warned. His hands glowed a little and Luna shifted around. Goten smiled and hugged her. He'd gotten attached to his cat.

"Queen Metallia has gotten loose." Came a familiar voice that made Terra jump and spin around. Omega! "Surprised to see me here?" She asked. Then Terra calmed down. Not Metallia. Just Omega. The real An'ya.

"It's just you… why are you here?" Terra demanded. An'ya just grinned. Venus noticed that unlike Queen Metallia, An'ya kept her 'damaged' eye closed. It wasn't so freaky to look at her now.

"She's using my power to cover the sky over Point D and her power is only increasing. The more she keeps my Demon Eye open, the more her power will grow." An'ya explained. "The source of my power, gained when the Dark Kingdom invaded to capture my father and forced him to sell his soul. The Demon Eye is dangerous. With it, I can see the souls of all living things and from there I can drain them into myself to convert to energy. She's not using that power yet, though. She's draining something from the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

"They were sucked in…" Venus whispered. "The Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were sucked into that imposter with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…" She explained. An'ya shook her head a little and looked off in that direction. It wasn't either of them. Something else, inside the crystal…

"It's beyond the tactics of Black Moon." An'ya said solemnly. "Holy Magic will do nothing now. It's over."

* * *

'_Unexpected cold fronts are rushing in all over the country, resulting in emergency conditions._' Trunks turned off his television. He was a little worried over Bunny, but had other things to tend to. He was stuck at Capsule Corp. and couldn't get out without flying off. He knew better than to do that. Considering calling Goten to see how Bunny was, he remembered his friend didn't have his phone today, having left it at Trunks' house. Sighing, he went back to what he was doing. 

"Bunny, I hope you're okay in this…"

* * *

"Are they okay?" Mars asked. "Or has Metallia…?" 

"They're alive." An'ya stated. "I can feel them. That cursed power that helped seal me away… I won't ever forget it. That power is protecting them and healing them."

"We have to go back to Point D!" Venus said. "We have to stop her! We have to get them back!" Luna went to stand up but wobbled over. Artemis helped her.

"Don't push yourself." He warned. "Look, your wounds are trying to reopen…" He licked her face.

"Artemis… this is my entire fault… Bunny was so confused… and I still made her fight her old friend… the one person she had left to care about…" Luna whispered, crying. "Goten-san… please take me to the Moon. To Mare Serenitas, to the prayer room in the Moon Castle… to where the sacred pillar of prayer, the Crystal Tower, once stood…"

* * *

Goten set foot down on the Moon, and let Luna down. She went over to where Terra's body lay, still broken. The light from her forehead was still shining brightly. 

"My queen! Please… just once more… please grant us an audience!" Luna called out, though her voice didn't travel very far. "Queen Serenity of the White Moon! Please, give life back to Sailor Earth! Release the Great Power of the Moon! Imprison the evil Queen Metallia! We need this power to save everyone!" Goten looked at Luna, then back to Terra's body. Was it… moving?

"I will pray in place of the Princess! Please, help us!" Goten looked up.

"The Earth is being covered in Darkness… becoming a world of shadow…"

* * *

"This power has gotten so large!" Kara whined. "How do we stop her?" 

"The Crystal couldn't've been absorbed so easily…" Terra said. She put her hand to her heart. "Our window of opportunity if fading, fast. I think… I think I know how to stop her." With that she looked to Kara.

"But… it's real dangerous." She admitted. Venus stood tall, a look of pure determination in her face.

"Then we'll make the window open further! Using our greatest power, the henshin power of our guardian planets!" She stated. Everyone looked at her. Kara put her hand over her brooch.

"You're talking about the pens…?" Kara asked, looking at Venus' pen.

"To lay down these pens… is the same as laying down our lives. I'm ready for it…" Venus whispered in a low and deadly voice. Everyone nodded and moved in a circle, gathering their pens. Kara and Terra both stared at them. They couldn't help in their current forms. They couldn't help fight their greatest enemy. They were useless…

Venus held the Moon Sword up, along with her Pen. It pointed to the Moon, to Sailor Omega.

"Sacred blade that protects the princess… sword of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou… slice through the darkness! Venus Power!"

"And make it through! Jupiter Power!"

"To the Princess! Mars Power!"

"We give you our power and our lives! Mercury Power!"

"MAKE UP!" The light was blinding and engulfed them all. Terra and Kara vanished, as did Sailor Omega. Their powers spent, the pens broke into a hundred pieces each. Their powers gone, the Senshi , one by one, fell to the ground. Dead.

* * *

_Princess Serenity hurried to usher Selene back into her room, having brought her back from Earth once again. She was hoping no one would spot them…_

_ "Princess Serenity! Princess Selene!" Cried the harsh, scolding voice of Sailor Venus. She stood over the two of them. She was eight years older than Serenity, and twelve years older than Selene. "Were you __both on Earth? Again? It's dangerous for you two to go off like that!" She warned. Selene got in between her sister and the Princess of Venus, her hands on her hips._

_ "I don't go for fun!" She stated, trying to look intimidating. "You just don't get it, Venus. Because you're an old hag who's never fallen in love before!" With that, Selene took off running. Serenity chased after her, leaving a bewildered Sailor Venus._

_"Princess Selene…!" Venus called out, appearing on Earth to see the pink haired princess talking to Endymion again. Serenity was there as we__ll, a fact that irked the Senshi of Love__ to no end. She should've been setting an example for her younger sister, not going off with her! Venus grabbed the mass of hair falling behind Selene and tugged, getting her attention. A low chuckle caught her attention._

_ "It must be hard, having a bundle of curiosity for a princess." The white haired man wondered. Endymion called his name – Kunzite – and Venus found herself blushing and moving off. Well, as long as she could keep her eye on the two siblings, there was no problem, right? She looked to see Kunzite going to retrieve a curious little girl, who looked like she was about to eat something dangerous._

_ "Venus?" Mercury asked, seeing the look her friend was giving. Venus straightened up and looked to her friend._

_ "I'm worried… about those two." She finally admitted. "One day, one of them will be the queen… it will then be her duty to protect both the Earth and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou… will this hurt them? Selene's love for Endymion… Serenity's friendship with him?"_

_ "Who is this, Endymion?" Serenity asked as he picked the child up. _

_ "This is the future Lady Earth. She will be __coroneted__ as Sailor Earth, by the grace of your mother." He admitted, setting her back down and watching her run off on her own again. "She is very curious. I imagine she would be having finally awoken from her ancient slumber…" Serenity was staring out at the ocean._

_ "I feel so safe here, watching the sea…"__ She whispered. Endymion smiled as Selene went to play with the girl. They were actually close to the same age, but the young one was treated as a child, as she had little knowledge beyond that of a child._

_ "I've always wanted to know… how does our planet look from the __Moon?__" He asked, looking to Serenity. She smiled._

_ "Just like a beautiful blue crystal ball."_

_Selene hugged Endymion tightly while Serenity waited for her._

_ "Endymion… I feel so warm when I'm with you… like my heart is transparent. I feel my power growing… I wish I could stay like this forever…" It was Serenity who broke their peace._

_ "Endymion, what is that dark cloud?" She asked, pointing to the near horizon._

_ "I don't know. Some time ago, that darkness and a crowd of large stones appeared over there." He explained._

_A war was being waged outside the Moon Castle. It was led by two women, one was a witch, and the other was a Sailor Senshi…_

_ "Storm the gates!" Cried Sailor Earth. "We will take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" The witch turned to see Endymion standing protectively in front of both princesses._

_ "Prince, do you so betray your world?!" Beryl demanded "We fight for the prosperity of Earth!"_

_ "Stand in our way, my prince, and I shall sever you in twain!" Sailor Earth warned, holding her sword. Endymion drew his own weapon against them._

_ "Stop this madness! Hatred and war never paved the way of peace!" He shouted, expecting Sailor Earth to obey him as she usually did. This time, she would not. There was __darkness__ in her eyes.__Selene broke from her elder sister's grip and ran to Endymion, only for both to be killed by Beryl. Serenity started to scream._

_ "Selene! Endymion! No!" Grief in her heart, Serenity took the sword from her guardians and drove it through her heart. Venus shrieked. She knew the love affair would end sadly… love between the Earth and the Moon could never be. Serenity's last memory before they were sealed away was of a __woman with red eyes… swirling nothingness… and then…_

_"I'll seal it away…" Queen Serenity sobbed as she saw the carnage before her. Sailor Earth stood triumphantly over the corpses of her fellow Senshi and the two Princesses. "The Lady Earth… the demon… and this Moon as well… I will seal you all away…!" The Crystal began to glow._

_ "And I will give you to the future!"_

_ "Endymion… Selene… this time… we'll all be reborn on the same planet and we'll find happiness. We will meet each other again and we will be together once more. My Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, I beg of you… help me find them both and reunite the three once more… I will protect you both. We'll all be together and this time… we will find our happiness…" _

* * *

Bunny came too in the darkness. She looked around the gaping expanse. '_Where am I…? It's so cold… and dark… am I alive? Is this a dream?_' She shielded her eyes from the glow of the crystal. Curious, she reached out for it before noticing something else. 

"Endymion…?" She whispered, getting to her knees. She then put her hand to her chest. "Didn't I stab myself…?" She asked. Then Bunny felt something she didn't think she would feel. She pulled the Moon Watch out.

"Mamoru's pocket watch… I had it at my chest…? It's been smashed… it took the sword for me…?!" She asked in bewilderment. "It's not a dream… why did only I come back to life?" She asked, tears falling from her face. They dripped, one by one, onto the crystal and it bloomed, like a flower. Then she put her hands to her ears. The noises!

"What the…?!" She asked, looking around. The blackness was being filled with angry voices… angry people. Insane laughter and scenes that weren't of this world or this time. Men in uniforms, women and children killing everything in their paths… one tried to stop them… that one was shot down. She closed her eyes.

"Where am I? What am I seeing?! Stop it!" She shrieked. Then she looked up to see Kara and Terra before her. Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Earth. They stood between Sailor Moon and the girl from earlier.

"Terra! Kara! Where are we?!" She demanded.

"It doesn't matter. The power of the crystal belongs to me!" She said. Terra held her hand out.

"No. This is where we end it, Queen Metallia. You never would have gained momentum if it were not for me. For my jealousy that Selene was taking the attention of the prince away from me. You fed on that and this is where we ended up. I was a child. A child you used and twisted and corrupted." Terra explained. Then she smiled as the images around them became stronger. "Do you like what you're seeing? These feelings of hatred and anger… blind fury and rage… enough that destroyed an entire world once upon a time. But this is no bedtime fancy for children. Oh, no. This is all quite real. This is all history. Because I remember, finally. I remember my arrival here. And I remember my life before it." She moved away, smiling to Sailor Moon, who understood. She took the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and light engulfed Endymion, sending him to safety.

"He's out!" Terra shouted, and then grinned again. "We're on fair turf now. Sailor Moon! Sailor Neo Moon! This is our final battle! Let's make our sacrifices count!" Terra shouted, pointing to Sailor Omega.

"Let's go!" Kara agreed, pulling out her Star Wand. "I might not have my power anymore, I might be dead and gone, but I'll pour my entire being into this attack!" Sailor Omega went to attack them, but Terra dodged and moved behind her, grabbing the unseen blue tail and pulling. Hard. Omega shrieked in pain and pulled away from them.

"Bad monkey." Terra said in a sneering tone.

"I feel her power, it keeps growing! Why can't I seal her up?!" Sailor Moon asked. Then she heard the voices. She saw Luna and Venus standing behind her. Her uncle Goten stood in front of her. As did her father.

"Hang in there, Bunny. I trust you." Goten said with a grin before fading out. Sailor Moon went to grab Venus' hand, but she faded out as well.

"Where is everyone? Where are my friends to keep my going?! We fought this far together!" Sailor Moon asked. Neo Moon looked hurt.

"Sere…" She whispered. When Sailor Moon saw the look on her sister's face, she knew. She held the crystal out again and tried once more. But she just didn't have the power to do so. Terra moved behind the princess and tried pouring her own energy into her.

"Stop crying, Sailor Moon!" Neo Moon said, floating up. "I'll help you in place of your Sailor Team! I feel the strength of my friends flowing into me! Karen, whose predictions were never wrong! Keiko, whose power ripped her body apart and was taken by the Dark Kingdom! Aly, who never missed a shot in her life! Carol, who had the largest doll collection and the best voice in the entire universe! They will give me their strength! I feel it! So, don't cry anymore!" She begged. Bunny looked up at her.

"You'll help me now? You'll fight, knowing you're helping nothing that benefits you?" Bunny asked. Kara nodded.

"Keiko once said you could return to life, if you could overtake the body of another. Just like what they did with the false Sailor Omega. But I've decided. I'm dead. I have no family to return to. I don't have a father who loves me like yours does. So much so, that he hid the truth from you." Neo Moon said. Bunny didn't understand that. "But you do! You have everything! So… I guess you won't need me anymore." She said with a smile. Terra understood what she planned to do.

"Kara! No!" She screamed. Kara just spun around in the air and flew for Sailor Omega. She grabbed her from behind and squeezed, holding her in place.

"Sailor Moon!" She called out. Bunny nodded.

"I can feel the power and the courage of your Sailor Senshi… growing in me and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…" Sailor Moon said, holding the crystal up into the air. "Growing stronger… more power than I could have imagined possible…" She whispered. Sailor Omega looked to the princess.

"This child can control the power of the crystal?!" She demanded. "No! I won't let you imprison me! I won't return to the Zero Star! I'll break you into a million pieces! I'll rip you to shreds!" She screamed. Bunny stood up.

"No way, Metallia! It's YOU who's gonna burn to dust!" She shouted, watching the Moon Stick expand into a staff. She could feel the Moon, wherever it was, glow brighter and brighter. Glowing with the light of the Ginzuishou. She felt something. A tail? It was waving dangerously…

"After all, I am the beautiful sailor suited soldier of justice! I, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom… with the power of the Moon… WILL SEAL YOU AWAY!"

* * *

NOTE!

Yeah, I'm on a role here. It's so hard, though, to change things and keep them the same all together. Like the last battle here. I knew in the beginning, the battle against Metallia would take place in the location it's in. Don't worry, if things don't make any form of sense to you, then I'm doing my job. I want you to read on, find out the meanings of these things in much later chapters, near the end, and then come back and say 'THAT MAKES SENSE! OMG!'...

ALSO! I haven't started Act 13 yet, but I'm not sure if I should break it off into a seperate story section or not. Like, do all the acts under BSSMZ, or a new one... someone give me some ideas, please...


	14. Act thirteen: Ending and Beginning

Act thirteen: Ending and Beginning

"On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon cried out, merging the Ginzuishou with the Moon Stick. The attack connected full force, hitting both Kara and Metallia. Kara screamed in pain from it, but it did nothing to the enemy.

"She's not budging! Damnit!" Terra cursed. "Sailor Moon! Don't lose heart! Pray with all your might! I'll help!" She shouted.

'_Awaken the Great Power of the Moon. Give service to her sacred tower. Bring peace… that's what Luna said. I will win!_' The princess thought with great determination. _'But I need more power! The Great Power of the Moon!_'

"Come to me! I'll give up my entire existence!" Kara gasped out, almost delirious from the pain of the attack. But she would not let go for anything. "Strike her weak point! Hit the Demon Eye!"

* * *

The broken pens, which lay scattered amongst the corpses of the Sailor Senshi, began to glow. Their power filled the Moon Sword and a great pillar of light shot from that point to the Moon. Goten blinked in confusion as he watched the tower. Terra's body shifted as it began to rise from the ground.

"The Crystal Tower grows…?!" Luna demanded. Then she remembered at once. Queen Serenity had led her in here shortly after her arrival on the Moon. The most holy place in the system, the prayer room. The Crystal Tower. If anything were to happen to the world, or to those they loved, they must pray to that tower… then the Moon would protect them…

"Someone's prayers are making the Crystal regrow! Who…?!" Goten saw something in his head. He put his hand to his face when he realized what he was seeing.

"It's Bunny!" He said. "Bunny is fighting somewhere. I can't feel her! But she's fighting and she's praying!" The two cats looked to him. He dropped to his knees. He knew what he should do. He had to help somehow! Bunny couldn't do this all alone!

"I'll fight with her, then! I'll give my spirit!" This was what he had to do! He felt like he finally had a purpose in his life. He was getting to save the world in his own way. Just like his father had. Just like his brother and his best friend had. Now it was his turn!

"Now! Release the Great Power of the Moon!" Luna exclaimed, closing her eyes to pray with him. Terra's body began to glow with that power. It was being absorbed into her?! Bunny was inside of Terra's mind!

* * *

"I can see it!" Endymion said. "The moon is blazing with the same light as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!"

* * *

"This power that's filling this space up!" Metallia shouted in glee, reaching her hand out, her eyes open wide. Kara strained to hold her back; she used up every last ounce of determination, concentration, hope, and willpower to hold the body back! Metallia shrieked from pain as the light engulfed the two. Her shrieks masked those from Kara.

"I can't reach it! Such force as to blow away this body!" Metallia roared.

"Kara! You have to let go!" Terra shouted. But they were beyond the point of no return! It was now or never! Bunny couldn't feel grief, though! If she did, this would all be for naught!

"Get back, demon! For this sacred light will burn you to dust!" She shrieked. Metallia's eyes were wide in terror. She couldn't get away! The Ginzuishou concentrated its beam into her Demon Eye and it exploded out her head and into Sailor Neo Moon, passing through her as well! Their shrieks were deafening! Terra covered her ears, blocking out those screams! Sailor Omega vanished into nothingness. Exhausted, Bunny collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Terra looked up shakily.

"Did we win…?" She asked, uncertain. Bunny nodded a little, holding the Moon Stick.

"I think so… Terra… I… Kara…" She whispered. Terra hugged the princess from behind, the darkness still surrounding them.

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault…" Terra said, feeling terrible for this whole ordeal. She jumped suddenly when she caught movement out the corner of her eye. Her instincts kicked in and she was on her feet, crouched into a leaping position when she saw Neo Moon floating there.

"It's not your fault, Terra." She said, smiling. Her wings were beautiful. "It could have never been between Endymion and me. It's my fault. I knew the law of the gods and I chose to disrespect it. This was the punishment fit for such a transgression." Terra only smiled a little.

"Your accent is gone. You sound Japanese now." She said, trying to find a way to lighten the mood. Kara kept smiling.

"You don't like to be sad, do you? It's over. It's finally over, isn't it? Maybe the girls can rest in peace now. Now, maybe I can as well. Thank you Terra. Thank you, Bunny. I lived my life to its fullest. I did good in my fleeting life, and I can go on now, confident in the knowledge that I will be remembered. If I could live my life over, for just one final time, I would choose to be born a true Daughter of Earth." Kara whispered as she began to fade away. Terra had tears going down her face suddenly.

"Don't go, Kara! Don't go and leave me!" She shrieked, running for her. Kara smiled one final time and faded.

* * *

Terra opened her eyes to see a white ceiling above her. She wondered where she was when she winced and put her hand to her gut. She drew it away to see blood staining it.

"The hell…?" She went to get up and yelled in pain, gritting her teeth as blood oozed down her body and to the floor. That's when it hit her. She was back in her body! The seal was lifted, and she was back in her own body! She felt her face, her hair; she brought her hand up to inhale the scent of her own blood. But where was Bunny?! Terra staggered out of the Prayer Room to see Goten standing there. She looked at him, wincing.

"Where is she?" Terra demanded. Her voice sounded different. It wasn't harsh like it had been. Like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She swayed on her feet and Goten caught her.

"I asked you a question." Terra insisted.

"I don't know where she is." Goten responded. "But you're hurt. There's probably a bed for you some-" he began before Terra shoved him aside and moved further down the hall, trailing blood.

'_Serenity…_'

* * *

Endymion stared at the sky.

"The Moon has gone back to its usual glow." He said to no one. "So it's over…" With that, he kneeled down and put his hands on the ground. The planet bore only faint scars from the dark energies that had been spreading through it. It would heal quickly. He looked around, spotting something faint in the distance. He moved to that location to see Bunny lying on the ground. Worried, he went to touch her face, to see if she was okay. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Endymion…?" She asked, sitting up uncertainly. He smiled.

"You're okay. That's a relief." He said. Bunny looked around. The world of darkness was gone. The Moon shone above her with its normal beauty. Where was Terra? What about Kara? What about…

"Endymion, where is everyone?" She asked, looking up at him. "My friends… what happened to them?" She asked. Endymion took her hand and without a word put his free hand to the ground. Visions of the Earth passed through her mind. This was such a wonderful power to have! Bunny could see far off mountains, to the depths of the deepest oceans, windswept plains thousands of miles away! She could see…

"NO!" She shrieked. She saw her Senshi, her friends, laying dead. Her eyes snapped open; she hadn't realized she'd closed them. '_Bunny! Can you hear me?!_'

"Terra?! Where are you?! You're alive, thank god!" Bunny shouted as she heard the voice in her mind. '_Idiot. Where do you THINK I am? I'm on the Moon! Get up here!_'

"Terra, what's happened to everyone?! I thought I killed Metallia, did she…? We have to save them!" Then she looked down as she prepared to transform, only to see the remains of her brooch Luna had given her. "Terra, my brooch…" '_Again, idiot. Those earrings you're wearing… they're part of your old tiara, aren't they? By now, they had __to've__ absorbed enough of your __Lunarian__ Power. Can you feel my Ki? It's weak, but you should be able to use your power outside of transformation now. Teleport to me, stupid._' Bunny blinked and put her hands to the earrings Goten had gotten her. It seemed so long ago…

"Okay, Terra. I'll try." Calling her stupid one final time, Terra cut the communication. Bunny tried to do what Goten did. She concentraited on the weak Ki signature and focused all of her power into it. Her earrings shone brightly for an instant. She took Endymion's hand and the two teleported to the Moon. Bunny stood in the courtyard that was so familiar to her. Where she had taken her life. She put her hand up to her chest, over her mark. Luna sat on the steps, waiting for her. Bunny just gasped in awe.

"That's right, Bunny. Silver Millennium is reborn. You are the queen of the Moon Castle. With the tragedy of Kara, you must become the new Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom." Luna instructed as Goten walked out, helping Terra along. Terra decided it would be better to recover on Earth. Bunny just smiled at Luna.

"But, Luna… I have a 'tousan, 'baasan, and 'jiisan waiting on me at home… I may be Princess Serenity, but I'm Serenity Briefs… and I'm just plain old Bunny at the same time." She said. Goten smiled when she said that. "My place is on Earth. Maybe one day I'll become queen of the Moon, but until then, I have to go back. I can't abandon my family." Terra smiled a little and her tiara began to glow. A new brooch appeared at her feet. Bunny looked to Terra, and then lifted the item up.

"It's for you. I found it, once, a long time ago. I thought it was pretty and took it. I decided I should give it back. You can put the Ginzuishou in it. The password is 'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up'. You'll have much more power. You'll be stronger." Terra said. "Now transform and go save those weaklings you call 'friends'." Bunny smiled and nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Sailor Moon produced the Moon Stick and held it up towards Earth. It would be best to attempt this from her current location.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" She cried out. The light wafted from the stick and grew as it approached the blue planet, engulfing it in the pure light. People all over the planet who had been affected by the battle began to wake up. The snow began to melt away from Japan and even Trunks noticed the power. From where they were, the Senshi began to wake up and looked around.

"Are we… alive?" Rei asked. She looked up to see Sailor Moon appear before them, having teleported back.

"Guys!" She cried out, running for them.

"Bunny?!" Ami shouted. Sailor Moon jumped at Minako and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so happy!"

* * *

The Senshi stood on the Lookout, where Dende was tending to Terra's injuries. She looked exactly the same as that day forty years ago, just before Jadeite killed her. Goten leaned back against a pillar, looking up at the sky, as the cats reunited with the girls.

"You're all back to normal. You fought with your morphing power, didn't you?" He asked. Minako smiled and picked him up.

"Artemis, we've been through a lot, you know it'll take more than the Dark Kingdom to kill me." She reminded. He smiled and nuzzled her.

"They can't die yet." Goten reminded. "They have to protect their princess."

"No, Goten-san. 'We' have to protect 'our' princess. As far as I'm concerned, you are one of us." Ami said. Goten smiled.

"Nice to know I'm still wanted."

"Goten-oji! Dende-sama says Terra'll be just fine! Come on, come on! It's morning! Papa'll wonder where I am!" Bunny reminded, standing in front of him with a grin, having changed back to normal.

"Let's go home, Goten-oji…"

* * *

Several weeks passed. Life was slowly getting back to normal for the girls. There were no attacks that they had to attend to. Though Bunny would occasionally sneak off into Tokyo to meet with Terra and hang out with her. A few days after the battle ended, Terra had gathered them all together for a Pyre Dance as she called it. It was an old Lunarian funeral tradition that she performed for Kara's passing. She had a beautiful voice.

Trunks stood at the bottom of the stairs, grinding his teeth as Bunny's alarm went off for the fifteenth straight minute.

"Dammit, Bunny! Get up!" He shouted. Bunny strolled out of the downstairs bathroom and stood behind her father.

"Something wrong, papa?" She asked. Trunks yelped and jumped, turning to stare at her like she'd grown another head that breathed fire and lightning at the same time. "Uh… papa?"

"You the hell are you and what have you done with my daughter?" He asked. Bunny grinned at him.

"I got up early today. I'm gonna go visit Terra today. Goten-oji will pick me up and take me to Gohan-san's…" Bunny explained with a smile. Trunks smiled. Terra was a good influence on Bunny, honestly. He'd met her once when she'd brought Bunny back to Capsule corp. She was a harsh woman, to be sure, but you could tell it was just an act.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." Trunks said, going to shut Bunny's alarm off himself. Bunny left the house.

* * *

Rei was meditating in front of the sacred fire, as she did every morning before going to school. It cleared her mind and let her think straight for the coming day. Ever since she first transformed, though, she did this more seriously. She wanted to be ready for anything. That morning, she opened her eyes to look into the flame when she saw something. A man's face appeared in the flame! A black symbol stuck out in the red-orange glow! The fire flared up and suddenly went out. Rei jumped back.

"The fire…!" She gasped, before collecting herself. "I saw a black symbol in the blaze… a black moon… what on earth…? It's unlucky for the fire to die… please, let nothing more happen… let us stay at peace like this forever…"

* * *

"I'm coming, I hear you…!" Trunks complained, walking to the phone and picking it up. "Moshi moshi." He said, holding it to his ear. Then he blinked. "Oh, Nightwind-san. You just missed Bunny. Yeah, she got up on her own; I didn't have to throw her in the pool like you suggested."

"That's good. That's amazing, actually. Okay, I'll catch up with her at the park." Terra said. She hung the phone up and put her shoes on, leaving her apartment in the Mugen District…

* * *

"Hey Mamoru!" Bunny greeted as she spotted the familiar man sitting on a bench. He closed his book and looked to her.

"You're a little late. Did your father have to throw you in the pool to wake you up?" He asked, grinning. Bunny frowned a little.

"No, he didn't! Geeze…" She huffed, before digging through her pockets. "Look, it's your pocket watch! I went to this real fancy jewelry place as Serenity Briefs, and they fixed it right up! It cost 111,340 yen, but they said it shouldn't break down any time soon!" Bunny said, holding the receipt up to his face with a grin. He smiled and took it from her, looking at it. It had some small diamonds on the star points, which made him think that getting it fixed wasn't all that Bunny had done to it, but he smiled anyway.

"I don't have to pay you back for this, right? I mean, you're Serenity Briefs, richest girl in the world. And I'm a college student." He warned. Bunny giggled and gave him a playful shove.

"Don't worry about it! I've got more where that came from!" She assured. She went and hugged him from behind, something she had a habit of doing. Mamoru went to return the favor when something fell from the sky and hit him in the head. It was a…ball? Bunny's eyes went wide as the sky seemed to rip open and a screaming little figure plummeted towards the ground, hitting Bunny! She yelled and fell to the ground, as the figure was caught by Mamoru.

"MY BACK IS BROKEN!" Bunny shrieked, overreacting as usual. "No it's not, no it's not!" She said at once, relieved to feel that it wasn't. Then she looked up the the little girl in Mamoru's arms.

"Who the heck are you?!" Bunny demanded. She turned around to face the teen. Bunny gasped. She looked just like…!

"I'm Bunny!" The girl explained. Bunny herself growled, her previous thoughts lost as this girl claimed to have HER name! "Who are you?! Why do you have the same odando hairstyle as me?!"

"What?! YOUR Odango hairstyle?! It's MINE! My name is Bunny!" Bunny insisted. The girl's face lit up as she stood.

"Your name is Bunny?" She asked. Then she grinned, drawing a pistol from her skirt. "If you're Bunny… then you have the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Hand it over!" She demanded, pointing the gun to Bunny's forehead and pulled back the hammer.

"Give it to me NOW!"


	15. Act fourteen: Hino Rei

Act fourteen: Hino Rei

"Didn't you hear me?! Give me the Ginzuishou!" The girl shouted, putting her finger to the trigger. Bunny gulped and just watched nervously. There was nothing else she could do. If she just had faster reflexes, like Terra, or her father…! The gun fired!! Bunny fell back as Mamoru grabbed the girl and lifted her up, only to see in amazement that the gun shot flowers! In his shock, he let the girl go and collapsed to his knees.

"You're kidding me! It's just a toy?!" He gasped in shock. He went to grab the little girl's arm to scold her only to see her running off with that strange ball.

"Hey!"

* * *

Deep in space somewhere, on a small and dark planet, a group of people met in their control room to celebrate their recent victories. All four were dressed in different colors, the one in white held a glass of wine that he'd grown fond of drinking in recent weeks. He looked to a man, slightly shorter than he, dressed in dark blue with hair to match. He grinned at him, approvingly.

"You have a fix, then, on the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" He asked. His dark earrings glinted in the light. "Well done, Sapphire." He said, taking a long sip. A familiar feeling ran up his spine and with a light shudder, he lowered his glass, careful as to not spill a drop.

"Wiseman." He acknowledged without turning to face the being. He had a habit of suddenly appearing before them like that, and it creeped the man out. Wiseman didn't take notice of the rudeness of the man in white to not face him.

"We must find this stone that would destroy us… this stone of illusions. We must capture the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou as fast as possible." He warned. The man in white grinned and held his glass to his face. On his forehead was a black moon. The others all bore the same mark and the same earrings.

"Do not worry. Once we have it, we will grind it into dust and scatter it to the wind!" He said with a laugh at the idea. His companions lifted their glasses in a toast.

"To the revival of our great history!" The man in white and Sapphire clinked glasses. He went to take a sip of wine, when a voice caught his ears.

"Prince Diamond. Near to the crystal, I feel it… the same power as my own. A girl with fire in her blood." A woman said. "Give us the command, my prince. We, the Four Weird Sisters, loyal to Crimson Rubeus, will not fail you!" She assured. The man with red hair, Crimson Rubeus, smiled and looked to the four.

"Code 001: Operation Recruit. Send in our new troops. I, Rubeus, will lead you. Let us begin!"

* * *

Bunny sat straight up with a gasp, realizing she wasn't dead. She looked around, franticly, for the girl, only to see Mamoru standing over her.

"Usako!" He cried in relief. She herself wasn't so relieved though, and grabbed him by the tie.

"Mamoru! Where'd that brat get off to?!" She demanded. Mamoru choked a little and loosened the item. It seemed Bunny forgot how strong she was compared to a normal human at times.

"She ran off… Usako, I can't breathe!" He warned, getting her to finally let go. He inhaled deeply a few times to refill his lungs with precious, precious air. She growled in annoyance.

"What was WITH her?! How did she know about the crystal!" Bunny screamed. Mamoru tried to get her to calm down. There had to be a logical explanation for the whole thing.

"You really don't know her?" He asked. Bunny turned red.

"No, of course not! You saw it! SHE PULLED A GUN ON ME!" Bunny said, her arms flailing. Mamoru sighed.

"It was just a toy." He reminded. Then he got to thinking. "She really seemed to know you, Usako…" Bunny pulled away from his grip and went the way that girl had.

"We've got to find that kid! She's a new enemy!" Bunny warned, assuming the worst. Mamoru grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No. We can't be sure just yet…"

* * *

Terra walked through the park, waiting on Bunny to arrive. She had her purse and a credit card. They were going to go shopping together once they met up. Knowing how the girl was with a credit card, Terra had opted for some really good walking shoes. She sat on her bench and checked her watch again. The girl was late. Didn't her father say she'd left early? Terra was a little worried, then she figured she'd run into Lord Earth, or that idiot she called her uncle. Reaching up, she stretched her back a little and flopped back against the bench.

"Damnit, Odango, I'm not waiting on you." She warned with a growl. Standing, she took her purse and went to head home when the sound of a swing creaking caught her sensitive ears. School was in session, so who the hell was it? She turned a corner to see something she never expected to see.

'_Kara_?!' The little girl was identical to Kara Staar! Her hair was a little different, but there was no mistaking it! She dropped her purse in shock and went towards her. How could it be? She'd killed Kara herself; she'd watched her spirit fade away… now she was sitting right in front of her! Was this a hallucination? Terra reached a hand out to her, wanting to touch and see if it was real or not. The little girl jumped out of the swing and turned around, staring right into Terra's eyes. She was real. Terra just… didn't know who the hell she was.

"Hey, kid…" She said, trying to regain composure. "You lost?" The little girl said nothing. She just stared at Terra like she'd been caught doing something bad.

"Where do you live? Here, I'll take you home." Terra assured. She held her hand out with a smile. The little girl shakily held out her own and Terra grabbed it. In an instant, she saw something in her mind.

'_The hell…? I saw something not in my memory. A crystal building?_' As if knowing Terra had no intention of hurting her, the girl hugged her. It was that time that Bunny and Mamoru showed up.

"There she is!" Bunny said. Terra stood, holding the little girl.

"Terra, do you know her?" Mamoru asked. Terra shook her head a little. "Well, she seems to like you…" He pointed out.

"She's a normal little girl." Terra said. Bunny flustered.

"SHE'S NOT NORMAL! SHE PULLED A GUN ON ME!" She cried. The girl said nothing.

"Well, she's not antagonistic anymore… where did you come from?" Mamoru asked. She stared. Bunny frowned.

"How do you know about me? Is your name really 'Bunny'? And why do you know about the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" The girl said absolutely nothing.

* * *

Bunny went to head back home, hoping Goten was there and would be able to make sense of what was happening. She could be taken to tutoring from there anyway. It saved time, that way. She arrived just in time to see Goten standing on the porch, about to go off to find her when he grinned and waved.

"Hey there! I was wondering if you'd head back sometime this century." He joked, petting Luna. Trunks was still inside, straightening up the living room and trying to find some important papers or something like that. Luna blinked when she saw Terra holding the little girl in her arms. Goten noticed as well.

"Who's the kid?" He asked. Bunny hopped up the steps to him.

"She fell out of the sky at the park, Goten-oji!" Bunny said. Goten looked at her.

"Kids don't fall out of the sky, last time I checked. Only when you shove them off airplanes." He said, scratching the back of his head. The girl took one look at Luna and buried her face in Terra's shoulders.

"You scared her. Of course, if I had a face like yours, I'd scare a lot of people." Terra said. Luna growled at Terra's behavior. It was that moment that Trunks decided to come outside.

"Oh, Bunny, there you are. Hello, Nightwind-san. And… you are?" He asked, looking to Mamoru. Bunny straightened up a little.

"Oh, papa, this is Chiba Mamoru. He's a friend." Bunny explained. Mamoru bowed politely. He knew Bunny's secret, so he wasn't shocked to see her father. Then Trunks spotted the girl.

"Oh, Nightwind-san, is this your sister?" He wondered. Terra shook her head.

"She just likes me…"

"You've got the same hairstyle as Bunny." Trunks pointed out with a grin. He thought it was silly. The girl frowned at him.

"Bunny is MY name!" She insisted. Luna's eyes went wide when she heard the girl's insistence.

"Really? And here I thought I was being creative by calling her that." Trunks complained with a smile, trying to get her to lighten up a little. Goten noticed the item in the little Bunny's arms.

"Hey, lookit. It looks just like you, Luna! Same bald spot and everything!" He said, snickering. Bunny began to laugh, too.

"You're right!" She said. Luna's eyes narrowed dangerously at both her Princess and her owner. Trunks pat little Bunny's head.

"Well, you should get home, I guess. Your parents must be worried sick." He said, standing straight. She blushed a little and looked to the others.

"Okay… I'm gonna observe you for a while, Bunny…" She said. Trunks blinked at her odd words. She bounced her funny Luna Ball and it exploded, turning itself into an umbrella.

"What in the-?!" Bunny demanded, coughing from the smoke. The umbrella had a spiral pattern to it and she began to use it to hypnotize everyone around her. Terra was unaffected and she grabbed Bunny and Mamoru to snap them out of it. Trunks was affected by it, though. When the smoke cleared, Trunks was patting her on the head.

"Well, looks like Terra's here for you. I'll see you next time, little Bunny." He said with a smile. Bunny freaked. When the girl made a face at her, Bunny grabbed her and stormed to the basement with her. She slammed the door and tossed the girl to her couch.

"How DARE you change papa! Who are you?! What's your REAL name?!" Bunny demanded.

"Well… my nickname is Chibi-Usa." She said.

"Okay, Chibi-Usa, answer the more important questions now! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Who the heck ARE you?!" Bunny screamed. Chibi-Usa said nothing in response. "Say something, you little coward! Don't think I'll let you get away with this just 'cause you're a little kid!" Terra opened the basement door and went to pick Chibi-Usa up.

"Stop picking on her! C'mon, I'll get you something to eat." Terra said. They went back up the stairs together and passed Goten, who nearly swallowed a lung at what he saw around the child's neck. He hurried down the stairs.

"Bunny! Where's the crystal?" He asked. Bunny held up the new brooch that Terra had given to her.

"Right in here. See? It's back to its original form and its power is suppressed. As long as I don't transform and don't deplete the energy in my earrings, no one should notice." She explained. Goten sighed and looked back up the stairs.

"There's something about that kid…"

* * *

Terra walked into the second bedroom of her apartment that she had rented less than two weeks ago. The little girl was sleeping soundly in an old shirt Terra had provided her. She leaned in the doorway for a moment before going to open her front door. Standing behind it was a bewildered Bunny.

"I felt your ki." She explained, standing aside to let her in. "Don't want you waking her up." Terra closed the door behind her.

"So, she's gonna stay with you?" Bunny asked. Terra shushed her.

"Shh. My upstairs neighbor is a dick. He'll get pissed if we wake him. Yeah." She whispered, closing the door behind her, looking at the clock.

"Luna says she's probably all right, but… she's kind of like a ticking time bomb if you ask me." Bunny said. Terra nodded.

"I've already called every police district in Tokyo and every surrounding city. There aren't any reports of a missing child matching her description. Bunny nodded a little.

"We've got a meeting. I'll fill you in later on it…" She said, going to walk out. Terra grabbed a broom.

"Hold up, Odango. What time is it?" She asked. Bunny looked at the clock and told her it read as four. Terra nodded and thanked her, striking her ceiling with the handle of the broom.

"HEY, JACKASS! YOU'VE GOT CLASS, AND YOU SNORE!"

* * *

A half hour later saw Bunny and Goten in the Crown Parlor above the arcade with the Senshi. Makoto smiled.

"Ahh… isn't peace great?" She asked, happy that for once they didn't have to fight an enemy. Bunny struck the table with her fists.

"It's not peaceful at ALL!" She roared. Goten nudged her to make her quiet down.

"Sorry, sorry! We were discussing the little girl and why she's after the Ginzuishou, right?" Makoto asked.

"She's Kara's long lost daughter, perhaps?" Ami asked.

"She's Bunny's illegitimate child." Rei supplied.

"REI! Ugh… Terra's gone all gaga over her; she's getting this kid whatever she wants! And papa watches her when Terra has to go somewhere! She's taking over my home!" Bunny wailed.

"But that spell she cast only makes him accept her, right?" Goten asked, noticing Luna run up.

"Well, yeah. Papa's acting like nothing's happening." Bunny admitted. Luna hopped up onto the table, Artemis behind her. They were carrying something in their mouths.

"Here you go, girls. I've brought new Henshin Wands." Luna explained. Unlike their previous ones, these were shaped like stars and resembled the design on Bunny's brooch. Artemis sat down some watches. There were six there. Five were female designs, one was male. Goten took his and looked at it.

"And we've got new communicators. Terra-san helped us design them and get them working. She's already got her new henshin brooch and communicator with her." Artemis explained. Goten looked down at his cat.

"Always ready, huh?" He asked with a grin. Luna winked.

"Well, we have to be prepared for anything, right?" Minako smiled.

"We can morph again? Well, leave it to us! Goten-san, we'll protect Bunny too!" Makoto assured. A teen girl sat a glass down on their table, luckily not having heard the talking cats.

"Are you scheming something up, Mako-chan? Well, keep the orders coming, I'm getting bored." She said with a grin. Goten looked at her with a face that said 'Do you really WANT to see how much I can eat?' Makoto grinned impishly and nudged Bunny a little.

"Bunny-chan, this's Furu-chan's kid sister, Unazuki-chan." She explained. Bunny looked amazed. "His family owns the Crown chain, from the arcade to the restaurant." Bunny smiled when she heard that.

"Mako-chan's trying to get close to Furuhata by making friends with his sister." Goten teased. Makoto blushed bright red.

"That's not it! …well, maybe a little…" She whispered. "I've got another reason for coming here." She admitted, waving over someone in a uniform similar to Mamoru's.

"They're from Azabu Junior High…" Ami noticed, looking up from her book.

"Hey! Asanuma-senpai!" Makoto called. A blonde boy looked up and walked over.

"Oh, Mako-chan, you've brought friends today!" He said, bowing to the brunette's friends. Goten waved and ordered something to eat from Unazuki.

"Isn't he cute?" Makoto asked, grabbing Asanuma around the neck and rubbing his hair. He tried to get away. "Asanuma-senpai's a regular here. He's in seventh grade at Azabu. We got to know each other after meeting here a couple times." She explained. Asanuma pulled himself away, finally. Makoto pointed to Bunny.

"See, Asanuma, this is Tsukino Bunny. She's a real good friend of Mamoru's. I brought her here to meet you." Makoto introduced. Bunny sipped at her soda, smacking Goten's hand away from her food every so often. "He really looks up to Mamoru-kun."

"Mamoru's so lucky… he's the smartest guy we've ever had at Azabu! He's a 4.0 student, and an expert at sports! He's even kind to all the younger students! He's got cute friends, too! I want to be just like him!" Asanuma said with determination. Minako and Makoto swooned. Asanuma looked at his watched and bowed, before hurrying off with his friends. Bunny smiled.

"Mamo-chan must really be popular. If people like him, then maybe when I have to go to school, I can get people to like me, too." She said, looking at Goten. "What do you think, Goten-oji?" He shrugged.

"I still say Majin Buu was the Merry-go-round…" Rei looked at the time on her new communicator.

"I'm going to be late. I have to get back to school at five. We're getting ready for the festival." She explained, standing up and gathering her things.

"School festival?" Minako asked. Rei winked.

"I'm in a fortune telling shop. Come and see me. Bring Terra-san, too. I'll know all!" She said. Makoto frowned a little.

"Of course you will. You're Sailor Mars."

* * *

Rei returned to her school, T-A Girls School, which was both the Junior and Senior High. A girl with ribbons in her hair greeted Rei as she entered a classroom to get ready.

"Hello! I'm the chief of the paranormal phenomena club, Sarashina Kotono. It's so nice to meet you!" She greeted, bowing to Rei, who bowed in return. "It's wonderful that we have the Hino-san that everyone talks about helping us out! It'd be wonderful if you were to join the club!" She hinted. Rei just smiled.

"I'll think about it." She assured. Kotono motioned to a group of students in very familiar uniforms.

"These are the guys from Azabu Junior High's Sci-Fi club. They always help with the festival. Asanuma blinked.

"You're Kino-san's friend." He said. '_She's beautiful… she's pretty enough to be Mamoru-senpai's girlfriend…_' He thought. Rei went to begin preparing her things. Some of the other girls were whispering to one another.

"Don't you think Hino-san's gotten easier to talk to?" One asked. Her friend nodded.

"I heard her mother had a weak heart and died shortly after Rei was born. She was taken in by her maternal grandfather. She's a priestess, and everyone says she really does have powerful ESP. Her father is a politician, as well." Rei walked up to a poster board and picked up a book about UFO's.

"UFOs? Blech…" She said, making a gagging sound. Kotono looked at her in shock.

"Hino-san, did you say something?" She asked. Rei was too regal to use coarse language like that! Rei tried to cover it up.

"Oh no, hohoho…" She tittered. '_I'm hanging around Bunny and Terra-san too much; I'm talking like them…_' "I was merely thinking that this isn't the sort of subject appropriate for a scientific paper." Kotono's eyes went wide.

"That's not true! There's plenty of room for research in this field!" She said, defending her beliefs. "Unidentified Flying Objects! There's even been sightings in this area!" Kotono produced several photographs.

"See! Here! They're saying this might even be a landing sight! It was taken in a nearby park! Wow… I wonder if anyone's been abducted… you hear about things like this all the time… or maybe the aliens from the UFO are already among us!" Kotono said, almost dreamily. Rei looked away.

"The enemy… could it be the invaders are already among us?" She asked. Kotono smiled.

"Wow… you're as mysterious as they say, Hino-san! You just have to join our club!" She insisted. Rei grinned a little when she heard her. Kotono went to another poster.

"With these newspaper pictures of a UFO, Hino-san's fortune telling, and my report on Spontaneous Human Combustion, our club will be the most popular festival spot for sure!" She said. Rei blinked.

"Spontaneous Human Combustion?" She asked. She'd never heard of such a thing before. Kotono wasn't surprised at this.

"That's when a person all of a sudden bursts into flames for no apparent reason." She explained, motioning with her hands like a huge blaze. "They get burnt to a crisp, there's hardly anything left of them, but the cause can't be found. There's no trace of a fire anywhere, hardly anything else is touched, even if it's flammable and right next to them." She said for emphasis. She pulled out a newspaper article that she'd had translated into Japanese.

"It's a little rough, but it says there's a lot of cases in America and Europe!" Rei blinked. Maybe Terra would know, then. She used to live in America. "But recently, it's been happening a lot here. It's hard to believe, I know, but it's really happening!" She insisted. At that time, another club member rushed in, flipping through a clip board.

"Chief Kotono, one of our rival clubs is doing the exact same presentation as us!" She said, flustered. "Fortune telling, UFOs, and Spontaneous Human Combustion!" Kotono's eyes went wide and she took the clip board.

"What?! I haven't heard a word of this!" She said. "Supernatural club 'Black Moon'?" She said. Rei blinked. Where had she heard that name before? She didn't have time to contemplate this, as the door opened and a girl with an Odango hairstyle like cat's ears walked in.

"I apologize for this intrusion. I wanted to see the competition." She said. "I'm chief of our club, Kurozuki Kouan." She said, shaking Kotono's hand. Kotono shuddered. '_Her hands and eyes are so cold… and I don't think I've ever seen her here before…_' The girl thought. One of the Azabu boys looked out the window to see a flash of light.

"Huh?! Asanuma, get your camera!" He shouted, pointing. Asanuma did as he was told and snapped a picture of the strange object. The students were all amazed and were talking animatedly to one another about their first sighting. Rei just watched in silence.

* * *

_Karen walked through the church she lived in, pacing back and forth as though something was on her mind. Terra watched her for a little while._

_ "We've got some time before the others show. Karen, what's on your mind?" She asked. Karen looked at her, but said nothing. Terra sighed._

_ "Suit yourself." She said, popping an M&M in her mouth._

_ "Terra… I had another. This one…"_

* * *

Terra's eyes snapped open and she sat up on her couch where she crashed last night after her upstairs neighbor returned the favor from earlier by blaring his radio most of the night. She looked at the clock. It was about 5:30 in the morning. Why was she having these dreams of her past? It was probably because of Chibi-Usa. She looked just like Kara. Only, Kara didn't have pigtails, her hair was thick enough to fall free. She sighed and wiped her face.

"Just a dream."

* * *

Terra had dropped Chibi-Usa off at Bunny's house, saying she had something to do. Chibi-Usa ate some toast calmly, while Bunny drank some coffee with hers. Goten was there, waiting on her to finish eating. Trunks walked in after retrieving the paper.

"Well you're dressed up today, Bunny. What's the occasion?" He asked. Bunny smiled.

"Rei-chan's school is having a festival!" She said in glee. "Goten-oji and I are going!" Chibi-Usa looked up.

"School Festival?" Bunny looked to Luna and knelt down as though tying her shoe again.

"What about you, Luna?" She whispered.

"I'll be watching Chibi-Usa, of course." She said. Bunny nodded and stood back up.

"Well then, you can come to work with me, Chibi-Usa." Trunks said, grinning. When she looked to the girl, Chibi-Usa made a face at her. Bunny growled.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I still don't trust you!" Bunny warned. Trunks looked up with a stern glare at his daughter.

"Bunny, stop picking on her!" He shouted. Bunny took off with Goten at that, waving. Luna was left at the house with Trunks and Chibi-Usa. She spotted the funny ball and went to touch it. Chibi-Usa noticed and snatched it away. Luna sighed. '_I keep letting my guard down… maybe it's because she looks so much like Bunny?_' She wondered. Trunks sighed and sat down a little bowl filled with milk.

"Here you go. Goten might get mad if I send you home hungry." He said. Luna went to drink it. Trunks looked up after a moment and looked around.

"Chibi-Usa?" He asked. "Where'd she go?" Luna gasped and looked up as well. Chibi-Usa was gone!

* * *

Terra was at Rei's school festival, having been dragged there by Bunny. She didn't really want to go, but once the threat of tears and the realization she wouldn't have to put up with her neighbor's music for a while, she was sold on the idea. Bunny was looking around.

"Now, where's Rei?" She wondered as Goten went to a food booth to get something to eat. Terra was right behind him. "Maybe I shouldn't have left Luna with all the hard work…" Bunny said.

* * *

Rei was setting up her booth and putting her shawl on, discussing things with Kotono when a hysterical student ran up to them.

"Kotono! Hino-san! Come quick! It's horrible!" She cried out. Rei pulled her shawl off and ran after the girl to see the rival booth. People were screaming as they left, looking hysterical. Rei shoved her way to the front of the line to heart the voice of Kurozuki Kouan coming out of the tent.

"In nineteen years, you will die of exhaustion due to overworking." She said to one girl, before turning to another. "Poor dear. You have a heart condition. You will die in six years." She said. The girl shrieked and ran out. Kouan simply asked for the next in line.

"She knows all about their families and their pasts! That's not all, she goes on to tell them when and how they will die! Everyone's upset!" The club member warned. Kouan smiled. Rei saw the upside down black moon on her forehead.

"It's all right. Don't be sad. Everyone must die someday. I cannot change your fate, but I can guarantee you a gentle death if you join us… become one of the Black Moon." She said, holding her hand out. No one was buying it. "Come, Hino-san. I'll tell you your future." She offered. Rei glared at her.

"This isn't fortune telling, this is torment. I'll pass, grim reaper." She said icily, turning on her heel and walking out. Kotono took her by the arm.

"We should tell the sisters before there's a riot!" Kotono suggested. Rei nodded in agreement and went to go find someone. As she turned around, she ran into one.

"Sister, please…!" She began. The woman merely looked down at her.

"You'll have an accident if you're not more careful." She warned. Rei's eyes widened when she saw the mark of the Black Moon on her forehead. They walked off.

"Hino-san! Do you smell something?" Kotono asked, walking towards where the sister was headed. Rei looked shocked. That smell was disgusting! The two came across the body of the same sister that had told them to not run. She was burnt beyond recognition! Kotono was hysterical.

"Hino-san! This is it! Spontaneous Human Combustion!" She shouted. Rei turned around.

"Kotono! Please! Until I say it's okay, you can't tell ANYONE about this!" Rei demanded. She didn't have to worry, as Kotono fainted on the spot. '_It's the enemy_!'

"Rei?!" Goten shouted as he came around the corner, Ami right behind him. Rei looked at him and then looked away.

"I had a bad feeling about this… the enemy is already here…!" Rei said, running off. Goten flipped his watch open to call Bunny.

* * *

Rei grabbed her new pen and looked at it. Luna's words rang through her head. '_The restored Moon Castle has given these pens even strong power. Call this out…_'

"Mars Star Power! MAKE UP!" Rei shouted, feeling power surge through her entire body! Once she transformed, she saw the forms of the invaders, dressed in blac, bearing the Black Moon on their foreheads.

"So you've shown yourselves!" Mars called out. "Burning Mandala!" She shouted, throwing the circles of fire at them. They shrieked and were burned to nothing. Kouan smiled and threw her shawl off, her clothing changing.

"You're strong!" She acknowledged. "But you can't defeat me, the radical youngest sistster of the Four Weird Sister, Kouan! Just like I fought prophecy with prophecy, I will fight fire with fire!" She called out, fire exploding from her her hands and surrounding Sailor Mars! She was engulfed! Bunny rounded the corner, Chibi-Usa rounded another corner.

"Rei-chan!" Bunny cried out, pulling her brooch out of her pocket. Chibi-Usa's eyes went wide when she saw it.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" Bunny shouted, transforming. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted, pulling her tiara off to reveal her White Moon mark. "Moon Frisbee Action!" She threw her tiara at Kouan, only to have her thrown back at her. Terra landed on the ground between them and batted it away like a toy. She saw the mark on Kouan's forehead. How could they be here?!

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Came the attack of Mercury, freezing several enemies and shattering them. Mars was still engulfed in fire! She was burning! Moon went to go to her, but Terra held her back. Bunny had tears in her eyes.

"They can't do this, Terra! They can't just play with people's lives like this!!" She screamed. Her hands began to glow. Everyone watching the battle noticed this. Terra backed away a little, wondering what was happening. Luna gasped. '_It's the princess's… no! Queen Serenity's scepter?!_' She thought. Bunny looked at it.

"My power created this… it's the Moon Rod! My scepter! I know what to do now!" Moon said with determination. "Moon Princess Halation!" She called out, watching in fascination as Kouan was turned to dust. They had little time to celebrate, though.

"So strong! To blow Kouan away like that…" Rubeus said in false admiration.

"Who are you?!" Terra demanded, standing before Sailor Moon.

"I am Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon Family." He said. Terra felt a wave of revulsion go through her. "Even though Kouan is gone, nothing can break through her barrier of fire!" Her warned. '_Rubeus… take her! Bring Sailor Mars back alive!' _Bunny tried reaching Rei again, but Terra stopped her.

"Mars!" She cried out.

"Understood. I am at your command, Prince Diamond. I will deliver Sailor Mars directly to you!" Rubeus acknowledged. With a huge flash of light, they were gone.

"SAILOR MARS!"


	16. Act fifteen: Mizuno Ami

Act fifteen: Mizuno Ami

"REI!" Sailor Moon shrieked as the UFO took her away. "NO!" She powered up, only to have Goten grab her foot and hold her back.

"You're not going anywhere!" He warned. People were noticing the battle and began to converge. Minako and Makoto were the first, looking worried.

"Sailor Moon! Mercury!" Minako shouted. Makoto moved in front of Minako.

"People are headed this way!" She warned. Goten nodded and tossed Bunny back to the ground.

"Transform back and get out of here quick!" He said. Bunny nodded and got up, changing back from Sailor Moon, as did Mercury. Ami looked to Terra.

"Terra-san, you seemed to recognize them…" She noticed. Terra didn't say a word. Ami went to question her further, but Bunny's next words caught her attention.

"Chibi-Usa!" Bunny shouted. She turned around, afraid. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"You were watching us?! Did you see…?!" She screamed, angered more than she had ever been in her life. "You know something, don't you?! You're the enemy! Your allies took Mars…!" Bunny insisted, going to hit her. Luna ran towards Bunny to stop her, but Terra was faster. She took Bunny by the wrist and with no effort on her part threw her aside, hitting a wall. Bunny just looked up as Terra stood over her, protecting the little girl.

"Why are you protecting her?!" Bunny demanding, getting back to her feet.

"Cool it, Odango!" Terra warned. She turned to look at Chibi-Usa, but the girl was running off. Bunny tried to go after her, but Terra tackled her to the ground and sat on her to stop her. Bunny had enough time to see the pendent around her neck.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?! Chibi-Usa's necklace looks just like it!" Bunny realized. Terra growled and hit her in the back of the head.

"If you scare her, I'll kill you, Odango. She'll clam up; we won't get a goddamned thing out of her, genius!" Terra warned. Bunny's eyes filled with tears.

"This is happening too fast… Mars… there was no warning…" She whispered as Terra let her up. "He took her away… just like that…" With that, Bunny took off for home. Terra let her and stopped Goten from following her.

"Don't. She needs some time alone right now."

* * *

"Hey, Bunny. Didn't hear you come in." Trunks said. Then he looked around. "Is Chibi-Usa with you?" He asked. Bunny had her back to her father.

"Don't worry about her…" Bunny said with tears in her eyes. Trunks could tell something was wrong and went towards her.

"Bunny?" He asked. Bunny growled.

"I don't know! She told Terra she was sleeping over at a friend's!" Bunny yelled, going to the basement and slamming the door behind her. '_What was I thinking…? I was going to hit a child…_' Bunny thought, wiping her eyes, trying hard to not cry. The harder she tried, the harder it was.

* * *

It was raining in Tokyo, and it was coming down hard. Terra sighed and moved away from her window. Rain was depressing. Pulling her curtains, she went to go see if anything was on the television today. There never was when it rained, for some reason. She flipped through the channels when she heard scratching on her door. Getting up, she opened it and blinked to see Luna sitting there.

"Luna?" Her idiot owner was no where to be seen. Luna looked frantic.

"Terra-san, please come. That little girl…!" Was all Luna could get out. Terra was out the door and hurried down the hall. Chibi-Usa sat huddled against the main staircase, asleep. Terra went and lifted her up and took her back to her apartment, closing the door with her foot. Her neighbor would get a break today; she wouldn't risk waking Chibi-Usa. She just put her in a bed.

"She was probably just wandering around. She probably felt like she shouldn't come back here… you are friends with Bunny, after all." Luna explained. Terra covered her up and sat a stuffed animal next to her.

"It's okay. Let's not tell Bunny she's here, cat. She was a little high-strung." Terra said. Luna nodded. Terra spoke again.

"She's always on her guard. But when she knows you mean her no harm, she lets you in…"

* * *

"_Mama… auntie…?" Chibi-Usa asked, running through the darkness. "Where are you?"_

_ "If anything was to happen, you must take action… after all… you are the next heir…"_

_"Sailor Moon is invincible…"_

_ "Auntie! Mama! Papa!"_

* * *

Chibi-Usa's eyes snapped open. She had tears in them. Then she just buried her face in her pillow. Terra went to a dresser in the room and pulled out a Tuxedo Kamen doll that Bunny had gotten for her. She put a rose in its hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't cry, fair maiden. Your sad face will make this flower wilt." She said in a deeper voice, pulling a ventriloquist trick. Chibi-Usa looked up and looked at her, the doll, and the flower.

"Take this rose; I picked it just for you. My name is Tuxedo Kamen." She said, making the doll hand it to her. Chibi-Usa took it. Luna hopped up onto the bed and spoke, trying to not move her mouth.

"And I'm Luna. Did you have a sad dream?" She asked, trying to attribute her talking to Terah. Terah picked the cat up.

"Surprised? It's called Ventriloquism." Terah explained. Chibi-Usa nodded and sat up.

"Me too! I can do that too!" She insisted, grabbing up her Luna ball. She showed it to Luna. "Look, Luna. Do you know? This is a Luna P Ball. I call her Luna P." Chibi-Usa explained, bouncing it a few times. It beeped and began to talk! It said 'Small Lady' over and over. Terra looked at it and blinked.

"Small Lady?" She asked. Chibi-Usa nodded.

"That's another nickname… only my auntie and my mama call me that…" She explained. Terra nodded a little.

"So, Small Lady and Luna P…" She said, patting Luna P on the head. When she did, she felt something come out of it. It shocked her and she pulled back. '_The hell was that…? I felt something surround me…_' She thought. She looked up and saw the pendants around the child's neck. One looked like a key, the other looked just like the Ginzuishou! Chibi-Usa, as if knowing Terra saw, closed up the top button of the shirt she was wearing to hide them.

"So… was that the key to your house?" Terra asked, trying to not mention the other thing she wore. _'I worked for the Dark Kingdom… I know what I saw… I'd know it anywhere…_' Terra thought.

"I can't go home without this. It's very important." Chibi-Usa explained. Terra shifted.

"Where is your home?" She asked, smiling. Chibi-Usa looked away, thinking.

"I don't know… it's far away… and it's close by… Terra? Do you know… is Sailor Moon powerful?" She asked. Terra smiled.

"Yes. No one is more powerful than Sailor Moon." She admitted. "She's invincible." Chibi-Usa seemed to like that answer, yet still looked sad.

"Maybe she can save my auntie…" With that, Chibi-Usa laid down again and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Terra went back to Bunny's house, carrying both Chibi-Usa and Luna. Bunny went to leave with her father for Capsule Corp. when she saw them.

"Terra! Chibi-Usa!" Bunny said. "You made it back okay?" She asked, looking to Chibi-Usa. Luna hopped out of Terra's arms to find Goten, knowing he was probably here too. Terra just plopped Chibi-Usa into Trunks' arms and he went to put her in his car. Once he was on the other side of the house where the garage was, Terra looked to Bunny.

"Have you calmed down at all?" She asked. Bunny nodded a little.

"Chibi-Usa has something that looks just like the Ginzuishou…" Bunny said. Terra nodded.

"I know, I saw it. Along with something that looks like a house key." Terra explained. "It looks like she came here looking for Sailor Moon's help. She spoke about her aunt and her mother… she wants Sailor Moon to save them. In the beginning she said her name was 'Bunny'. It might be a coincidence, but it might not be her real name… let's give her a little more time." Terra said, patting Bunny's head.

"Cheer up, Odango."

* * *

After school, and training in Bunny's case, the girls all met up at the arcade to see the Sailor V game moved from its place! The command center was exposed! Bunny had little time to panic, though, no one else was in the arcade besides Motoki. Terra decided she didn't have to kill anyone after all and relaxed.

"Still, I thought I'd die from surprise!" Motoki said, sighing. "I can't believe this control room was under the arcade!" Terra nodded a little.

"And not only that! You guys are the Sailor Senshi?!" He demanded. "How could you keep this from me?!"

"Uhm… it wasn't easy…" Bunny said. Motoki shook his head.

"This is bad on my heart… I have to get up to work. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." He said, waving to them. "Good luck saving Mars!" Once he was gone, he moved the Sailor V game back to its original position. Ami looked at her chess board.

"We must rescue Mars at any cost." She said, moving her queen. "Back from the black moon!" Terra shuddered when Ami said that. Were they connected? She didn't know. How could she know? She thought that she was dead… weren't all of them dead? She couldn't feel their Kis anymore…

"You play chess, Ami? It looks hard." Minako said, pulling Terra from her thoughts. She looked over to where Ami was playing on her own, practicing obviously. Ami nodded a little and moved another piece.

"You move your pieces to capture the enemy king. It's hard, but it helps me clear my mind." She admitted. Terra watched for a moment and moved the black queen for her, grinning.

"Shah Mat." She said, using the archaic phrase for 'Check Mate'. Ami just grinned at it. Makoto watched.

"We have to make our move. I think we should check out Rei's school." She said, staring at the board. "Mars might've found something out about the enemy… and we might find some clues to the Black Moon."

* * *

The next day, it was Terra who was at the school. The other girls were in school, and Bunny was in tutoring. Goten would be there until she finished, and Mamoru had class. Terra was on her own for this. She hoped she was still good at lying her way around.

"Well, when you talk to Kotono, she says nothing's wrong. Hino-san wasn't a real member of the club, anyway. Did something happen to Hino-san?" A girl asked when Terra walked into the class room during passing period. "She's been absent and that's unlike her…" Terra just grinned.

"No worries. I'm sure she'll be back soon. I just haven't heard from her and wanted to see if something was wrong." Terra lied. She turned to walk off when she saw Asanuma. "Oh. You're Makoto's little friend." She acknowledged. He bowed a little.

"Yes. I was helping the club out at the school festival. The police asked me to stay for questioning. Ever since, Kotono looks exhausted." He told her. Then, as an afterthought "Did you head that one of the sisters' burnt corpse was found during the festival?" He asked.

"That's that Spontaneous Human Combustion that was presented at the festival, right? I lived in America before coming here. …my father nearly suffered a similar fate." Terra had almost forgotten that she spent a good portion of time pretending to be Kara. She remembered that smoke was coming off her father's shoulder one day while he was eating. Asanuma seemed interested in the story, but it wasn't the time for it.

"Is Hino-san alright?" He asked. "She didn't have a breakdown because of that, did she? She seemed so frail…" Terra mentally laughed her ass off at that. Rei was the least frail person she knew!

"We saw it happen." Kotono said, walking up behind them. Terra looked at her. "We found that corpse where we saw the sisters going… the ones with the black crescents on their foreheads… Rei said to not say anything… but, I haven't been able to contact her since…" Terra smiled.

"Don't worry. She'll be back to school soon. I promise." Terra assured. "Now… you were saying about the sisters with the black moons?"

"I looked for them, but I can't find them anywhere!" Well, that was of no use to Terra. How could she track their kis if she couldn't find them? "I couldn't find the other fortune teller either… she was competing with Rei at the school festival, foretelling when everyone would die. She was from the 'Black Moon' club. She's gone too."

Terra went cold. A fortuneteller from a club named 'Black Moon'. How could this be?! "Was there anything else you thought was strange?" She asked, managing, somehow, to keep her calm exterior.

"Now that you ask… we got a picture of a UFO the day before, right?" An Azabu boy said. Asanuma nodded.

"Someone else took a picture of a UFO the same time we did." He said, handing a copy of the picture to Terra who willingly took it. "It's like an abduction." Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Abduction?"

"That's what you call it when someone is kidnapped by aliens, or UFO's." Terra laughed.

"You kids watch too much television…" She sighed. She looked to the gate to see the others there. Asanuma stood there with Kotono.

"They're different." He told her. "They have some kind of secret…"

* * *

_"Mornin'." The voice caught Asanuma off guard. The older man walked past him. The first time Asanuma met Mamoru was when he went for the entrance exams._

_ "Uhm… excuse me!" He called, running up to Mamoru. "Is this the Junior High building?" He asked carefully. Mamoru turned._

_ "You're visiting the school? Are you going to take the entrance exam?" He wondered. Asanuma nodded._

_ "Yes! Azabu Junior High is the best school in the city. It's an elite private school with a good history. My parents want me to come here too, so…" He began. Mamoru just grinned a little._

_ "Elite? You have it wrong, only those with the will to survive make it in this school. We're all filthy and starving. Good luck." Mamoru said, shaking his hand. Asanuma felt a spark. "I'll see you here next year." He assured, walking off. Asanuma watched him leave. He'd said it with such ease and confidence… like he'd shared his energy with him… and then… one month ago…_

_They were playing soccer for physical education when someone accidently kicked Mamoru, scraping his arm pretty badly. He said it was no problem and went off on his own for a moment. He never noticed Asanuma there, watching him as he healed his wound! 'That's not human… Chiba Mamoru…' Asanuma wondered if Mamoru could be an alien…_

* * *

Deep in space, somewhere, on a dark planet, Prince Diamond walked through the halls by himself. His steps echoed throughout the empty hallway. He walked into a room, a furnace, really, and stood there.

"Just like always… the fury of the Black Poison Crystal is incredible…" He whispered. Then he looked over his shoulder to see his younger brother, who jumped.

"Prince Diamond! You needn't worry. As per orders, I'm using the energy from the Black Poison Crystal to make our droids and send them to that world." He assured. Diamond smiled.

"The alchemy used to breathe life into those wooden droids is amazing Sapphire…" He said in amazement. Sapphire looked him in the eyes.

"Brother, I hear Sailor Mars has been captured. She looks exactly like Garnet…" Sapphire whispered. "You always rely too much on force. What are you thinking? It's too dangerous." Diamond frowned.

"I'll do what I wish. Do you have a problem with that?" He demanded, his black moon mark shifting to an eye. It changed back when he heard Rubeus' voice.

"Don't worry about it Sapphire. We've pledged our loyalty to Prince Diamond." He said. "I've imprisoned Sailor Mars in the Room of Darkness."

"Wiseman…" Diamond said, summoning the figure to him.

"Do as you will, Prince. She will have her uses…" He explained. Diamond nodded.

"Then I'll let her live until we reach our goal." He decided. A woman's voice came up from behind him. He turned to look.

"Leave this to me, my prince. Third of the Four Weird Sister, Berthier. Code 002, Operation 'Remove'. I will remove the unsightly game piece, and I will apprehend that unsightly Rabbit!"

* * *

'_They might already be here…_'

"It's your turn, Mizuno-san." Her opponent said. Ami's head snapped up, jarring her from her thoughts. She stood and gathered up her things.

"I'm sorry. I'm running late." She apologized. "I should go."

"But Mizuno-san! You don't have much time before the tournament!" The student warned. Ami just grinned a little.

"Oh, no no. I don't even know if I'll attend." She said, walking off. Several students whispered after her as she went into the bathroom.

"I've heard Mizuno-san is an expert at chess. It's not official, but I heard she beat the Junior Master of Japan!" One said.

"I didn't know that! She's really a genius!" Ami went into the bathroom to see several students soaked in freezing water. She blinked a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked, avoiding the spraying water. The soaked girl looked up.

"Ami-chan! It's awful! There's something wrong with the pipes. When I turned the handle, I got soaked with water!" She cried. Ami picked the dislocated faucet up.

"The faucet came off?" She wondered.

"The water pressure's just too much! The bathrooms in building two get this way too!" Ami walked out of the bathroom to get a janitor. She then closed her eyes.

'_Maybe… there's something wrong with the water main? If I listen carefully… to the sound of water flowing…_' She thought, letting her ears guide her. '_Where is it stagnating? The main pipe… in the rear grounds…?_' Ami pointed to the spot. Uncertain, the janitor began to dig. He got in a few feet and had to jump back. The water was everywhere! He asked Ami how she knew, but she had no answer. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"To dowse without a pendulum is the work of the devil…" She looked up to see the unfamiliar woman walk off.

* * *

_"I had another, Terra… this one was awful…" Karen said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the little living area she had to herself. Terra blinked and popped another M&M._

_ "What're you talking about?" Terra asked, taking a long drink of her Pepsi. Karen sighed._

_ "I wrote it down. Here… I'll read it to you…_"

Terra shot up again, this time in bed. She was breathing heavy. Why was she having these dreams?! Why was she remembering after so long?! She grabbed her down pillow and hurled it at the wall, causing her dresser to shake. She wanted to forget this! Sighing, she got up and went to get something to drink. She had a craving for Pepsi now…

* * *

'_I wonder who she was… she was so depressing… when I'm not concentrating, lately, my thoughts take a bad turn…_' Ami thought as she laid on her back in the water to float. '_Mars…_' She jarred herself from her thoughts and began to swim again, pulling her goggles on. Some of the regulars pointed her out as the daughter of the artist. Goten grinned and knelt down on the edge of the pool.

"You'll turn to a prune." He warned. Ami jumped a little and looked to him. He was grinning and Bunny was with him.

"Goten-san! Bunny!" Ami said in surprise. Goten waved a little and stood up as Ami pulled herself from the pool. Goten rubbed his nose a little and moved off under the pretense of giving her room and not wanting to get wet. In reality, she stunk of chlorine.

"I come down here sometimes to swim. I dragged Bunny along today." Goten explained. Ami smiled a little and toweled off her hair before getting her drink.

"Well, my divorced father is a member. So, I sometimes come here." She explained. Goten blinked. He knew her mother was a doctor.

"What's your dad do for a living?" He asked. Ami smiled.

"He paints Japanese watercolors." She said. Bunny smiled.

"Wow! A painter!" She said in near envy. Goten just grinned.

"My father taught me both chess and swimming. He said they were good for keeping a level head." She explained, setting her drink back down. She was about to ask if Terra learned anything more about Rei's abduction when someone turned the television on.

"_And now let me introduce to you the world famous dowser, Miss Berthier!"_ The announcer said to the applause of the audience. Ami gasped. It was the woman from the other day!

"_A dowser is a dowsing pro. A dowser uses a pendulum to find something. Originally, you would look for water, or gold. Right?_" He asked. Berthier nodded.

"_That's correct._"

* * *

"The mechanism by which dowsing works is still a mystery. But, two days ago, just by swinging a pendulum over a map, she found the location of Mr. S's missing daughter!" The announcer explained. "You just hold the pendulum over a map or the ground, and it swings towards the right direction."

"Yes. I can find anything." Berthier said.

"But, Miss Berthier is really here for a chess tournament. She is ranked third in the world! Do you play chess by dowsing too?" He asked. Berthier nodded.

"Yes. The pendulum swings in the direction that I should move the pieces. I came to Japan… because there is a person I wish to play against."

* * *

Goten turned the television off. 

"Ami! She's challenged you!" Bunny said.

* * *

Ami was in her school uniform when her friends dropped her off at the World Chess Tournament a few days later. After Rei, they weren't taking any chances. Terra would go in with her, Goten would be on the roof scanning for trouble, and the girls would be stationed around the building. Terra dragged a chair with her and sat down in it outside the room, since she wasn't allowed in. Ami walked in to see Berthier standing there, smiling. 

"I've waited so long to meet you, Mizuno Ami." She said. Ami just kept a stoic face.

"Why me?" The genius girl asked.

"I heard rumors, and I was interested." She explained, sitting down. Ami followed her and sat at the same time at their chess table. She closed her eyes before opening them again, gathering her thoughts.

"I read a book on dowsing last night. I understand there's a high success rate. Can you find someone for me?" She asked. Berthier just smiled.

"You could do it yourself. Just like before, when you used your ability to manipulate water, Sailor Mercury." Ami looked up in disbelief. "I hate slowness… Kouan was so slow. I want to capture both the king and queen pieces. I'll find out what you're hiding. This Black Poison Crystal pendulum will tell me!" She said. Terra was up and inside. She heard it! She had to know!

"Hey!" Terra cried out. "Hold up! Black Moon, is there a connection to Sailor Black Moon!" Terra demanded. Ami looked at Terra in shock when she said that. That's where she knew the name from. She remembered Dende telling them a year ago, about how Sailor Black Moon was the one to seal away Sailor Omega. Sailor Black Moon was Sailor Neo Mars. Berthier just smiled at Terra, holding her pendulum.

"Is there a connection?! Where's Karen now! I thought she died, is she still alive! Damn it, tell me!" Terra demanded.

"So, I've finally found her hiding place. You're hiding her, the Rabbit, aren't you, Neo Moon?" Berthier asked, looking at Terra. Karen was alive! How else could Berthier know to call Terra 'Neo Moon'?! Ami was quick on her feet, she killed the power to the building, which signaled Goten and the others to hurry in.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"By the strength of the Earth!"

"Moon Crystal Power! MAKE UP!" The girls all transformed, but Berthier didn't stay around long enough. She ran out into the city. Goten would be crowd control, the others ran out into the city.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Jupiter threw her attack to where she saw Berthier, only for it to be a shadow copy. Mercury put her goggles on.

"She's trying to lose us in the city!" She realized, trying to scan for her. She was interrupted by several people grabbing her and trying to attack. Sailor Earth was the first to get there. She could see beyond their outer appearance, she knew what they were!

"Sailor Moon, start attacking!" She ordered. "They're the enemy!" Earth said, throwing one into the ground. She was satisfied when she heard bones break.

"The enemy is pretending to be human!" Mercury cried out.

"Venus Love-me Chain!" Venus whipped the chain around, freeing Mercury, who readied her defense. She had no offensive attacks, so she did the best she could.

"Shine snow illusion!" Snow coated the area, making it hard to see. It was a blizzard!

"You think you can stop me?!" Berthier insisted. She put her hand on the manhole cover and a tidal wave exploded from it, encasing Mercury! She couldn't breathe!

"Mercury!" Moon cried out. She drew her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!" She cried. Berthier shrieked in pain and was destroyed. Earth was upset. She couldn't get any more answers if she was dead! But Ami was top priority right now. The sphere of water still encased her! She flew up and tried to get through, but the pressure was too much for her! Goten ran out of the chess building to see what was happening.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus tried to smash the sphere apart, but nothing happened! The man from before appeared.

"You can't break Berthier's water globe like that." He warned. Sailor Moon tried her attack again. But before she could get the words out of her mouth, they were gone in another UFO.

"Mercury?! NO! MERCURY!!!"

* * *

NOTE! Okay, I know that I took a drastic course of action, taking out all the romance between Usagi and Mamoru, but that's explained later. And if anyone is wondering why Sailor Moon is more powerful on her own, that you'll have to wait until the last chapter to understand. 


	17. Act sixteen: Kino Makoto

Act sixteen: Kino Makoto

'_Mars! Mercury! NO!_' Bunny sat up in bed, crying. '_This is my worst nightmare… Mars… and then Mercury… both of them were kidnapped right before my eyes… Black Moon… Who are they?! What do they want?!_' She thought. She heard something outside her door, and fear overtook her. She looked to the door, her fear that they were here for her!

"Who's there?!" She demanded. Chibi-Usa's toy, Luna P, floated in, making its usual beeping noise. She blinked and looked at it. It started to cry! Tears came out its face, before it began to say 'Don't cry, lady' over and over. Bunny jumped.

"IT TALKS?!" She went to throw her pillow at it, when Chibi-Usa came in.

"Don't you hit Luna P!" She demanded. She stood there in her uniform. Bunny still had tears in her eyes. Chibi-Usa just watched her. She didn't have a harsh look on her face like usual.

"Luna P? You mean your toy?" Bunny asked, sniffling. "Did you name it after Luna?" She wondered. Chibi-Usa had a contemplative look on her face. She held out her Tuxedo Kamen doll to Bunny.

"Here" She said. "I'll let you hold him. But just for a little while." Bunny blinked.

"HEY! A Tuxedo Kamen doll?! Where did you get this!" She demanded.

"From Terra-chan. She gave it to me." Chibi-Usa explained. Bunny looked shocked. Terra didn't let ANYONE call her 'Terra-chan'! She didn't like it.

"TERRA! When did you get so close to her?! She doesn't give anyone anything like this! It's not fair!" Bunny cried out. Chibi-Usa took her doll back.

"Hmph. I thought you were sad, 'cause you were crying. Guess I was wrong." She said, walking out of the room. Bunny stared at her door. Was it possible… Chibi-Usa was trying to cheer her up…?

* * *

Trunks had made Bunny get out of bed and at least move around a little. She decided she would go to the arcade, where she was sure everyone was. If not, she could hang out with Motoki for the day. It was a good plan in her mind. The doors opened and she perked up when she saw Mamoru, Terra, and Goten there. She smiled and went over to them.

"Mamo-chan! Terra, Goten-oji!" She squealed. Mamoru looked over and grinned a little.

"Now that's funny… I didn't expect the two of you to come here together." He teased. Bunny blinked and looked behind her, jumping.

"Chibi-Usa! You followed me here?!" She asked. Groaning, she went to get some tokens, hoping Chibi-Usa would just bother someone else for once. She tried the crane game for a minute and became angry that she kept losing.

"Why can't I win anything?!" She demanded. Chibi-Usa stood next to her.

"Because you suck." She offered. Bunny growled and turned to face her.

"I don't have to take that from you!" She yelled. Terra just grinned at them. She fished through her bag she carried with her.

"Here, Bunny, Chibi-Usa…" She said, handing them both a doll from the game. It was Sailor V, giving a peace sign. They both squealed in delight at the presents they got. Bunny was just happy she'd finally gotten a present from Terra, too. Then Chibi-Usa's attention was called away to the Sailor V game. Curious, she hopped up onto the stool and began to play it. Goten stood behind her to watch and he hadn't been this amazed at watching someone play this game since Ami first sat down at it. Ami's score was still the highest in the game, but Chibi-Usa had already passed it and was still going! Minako ran in, looking alarmed at first but saw it was Chibi-Usa playing it.

"How did she get so good?" Goten asked, looking to Minako curiously. Minako didn't know. "She's beaten Ami's score by a couple million." Chibi-Usa smiled and looked up to Goten.

"This is a fun game!" She said. Her attention was drawn away once again and she got up and went over to the candy crane, leaving Sailor V to die. Terra blinked. She was like a cat. Kara had been quite similar, she never stuck with anything she started with. Chibi-Usa pressed her face against the glass, trying to see how to play. Mamoru knelt down next to her.

"See, you move the crane to get the candy out. It's not very easy." He explained. They looked away for a few minutes to see Mako-chan walking in, coughing.

"It's gonna rain." She said, sniffling. Chibi-Usa rushed over, holding several candies in her arms.

"Mako-chan! Look, Mako-chan! I got all the candy out!" She squealed, proud of herself. Terra blinked and looked back to the crane game. Indeed, it was empty. Luna-P sat on top of it.

"Did you cheat?!" She demanded. Of course, it was a stupid question, you couldn't really cheat at these games. Then Terra was struck with a realization. She had used Luna-P to move the crane where she wanted! Mamoru looked to her.

"Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan. Terra, I'll take her to your apartment. Is someone there to watch her?" He asked. Terra shook her head a little.

"My neighbor is a jackass, but if he hears screaming, he'll be there. Don't worry." She assured, tossing him her keys. Mamoru caught them and picked the girl up to leave with her.

* * *

Mamoru sat Chibi-Usa down in the entrance to the apartment as she kicked her shoes off.

"There you go. I'm sure Terra will be back soon." He promised, patting her head and closed the door behind him, leaving the keys with her. She looked into the living room and blinked, sighing. Just like always…

* * *

"She didn't find the control room, did she?" Luna asked as they sat there, at the computer screen. Artemis shook his head.

"No. There's a security program on the game that Minako can activate remotely. We're safe." He assured. Bunny frowned a little.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault she came here…" She said. Goten rubbed her head a little.

"Nah. She cheered you up, right? It's okay." Bunny smiled a little when he said that. Terra spun around in her chair a few times before stopping. She wobbled after a moment and stopped.

"Any word on Mars or Mercury?" She asked, grabbing Goten to regain her balance. Luna shook her head.

"No contact. They may have been taken far away." She explained. Bunny looked down.

"I hope they're okay…" She whispered. Minako bit her nails for a moment.

"Black Moon… what do they want? Are they after the crystal?" She asked. Terra ran her hand down her face.

"They know about me. Berthier called me 'Neo Moon'… that was forty years ago… an entirely different lifetime…" She said. Makoto crossed her arms.

"Well, we know one thing they're after." She said. "Terra said that that woman said she was hiding 'Rabbit'. Could that be Chibi-Usa?" Terra looked at her. Black Moon was after Chibi-Usa?

"Chibi-Usa could have the answers to all of our questions… she fell from the sky… she looks exactly like Kara… she demanded the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…" Bunny said.

"She's not attacking us, but being attacked. She has something that looks exactly like the crystal… is she a friend of foe?" Terra asked no one. "Of course… we know one thing. She's an important pawn to both the enemy and to us." At that time, Makoto coughed. Terra shoved herself back in her rolling chair, making a cross with her fingers at the girl.

"Back off, don't you get me sick." She demanded. Goten frowned at her behavior.

"You getting a cold, Mako-chan?" He asked. Luna flipped the channel.

"_…now entering the rainy season and the showers are getting stronger. There will be many more chilly days in the forecast this week._" The announcer said. "_There's also a virus going around, so please be careful._" Goten and Bunny didn't worry about getting sick.

"_Now, about our next topic… have you heard of crop circles?_" The announcer asked the audience. "_Crop circles appear in fields, and are most predominant in Europe and North America. But for the past few days, they have been appearing quite frequently in Japan!_" Makoto frowned.

"It's creepy. This has to be Black Moon. They're quietly making their move… what are they going to next?" She asked. Terra shuddered. She didn't want to hear them say 'Black Moon' over and over!

* * *

Terra walked home and went to knock on her door, when she noticed it was ajar. Blinking, she opened it all the way and peered in. Chibi-Usa was nowhere to be seen. Her shoes were missing, though. Terra groaned and looked out the window to see storm clouds.

"Did she go out AGAIN?"

* * *

Chibi-Usa stood outside the apartment building, looking to the sky. Some rain drops splashed down and she grabbed Luna P, transforming it into an umbrella in an explosion. A little girl gawked at that, forgetting her ice cream she had in her hands. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Abracadabra Poof!" She sang, causing birds to come flying out of the umbrella. The little girl ran to her mother.

"Mommy, look! She's doing magic! She made birds come out of her umbrella!" She insisted. The mother only smiled.

"That's nice, dear. Come on, it's getting cold. Let's go and have some nice cocoa." The mother said, dismissing her daughter. Terra's sensitive ears picked up the word 'Magic' and she followed the sound.

"Chibi-Usa!" She said. The girl didn't seem to hear her. She held her umbrella over her head, singing to herself, 'Abracadabra Poof' over and over. She remembered that those were magic words to make things fun. She wasn't having fun now. She held the key she wore around her neck up into the air, contemplating using it. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot through the sky and the thunder roared like an explosion. Like an explosion…

'_NO! MAMA!_' Terra had Chibi-Usa by the hand and this time, she was sure of what she saw. An explosion, and Chibi-Usa screaming. The girl instinctively pulled to Terra, hugging her. Terra dropped her umbrella and hugged her back.

"Did the thunder scare you? No worries. It can't hurt you." Terra said, smiling, though she was quaking on the inside over what she saw. Images not in her own memories. Her memory stretched back far, but that scene wasn't in it anywhere. These images were in Chibi-Usa's head. That much, she was sure of.

'_The destruction of a large city, made of crystal…_'

* * *

Deep in space, somewhere, on a dark planet, Prince Diamond stood, watching the images of Sailors Mars and Mercury.

"Wiseman." He beckoned. "Will these two be like the 'queen' and live immortal, drawing from the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" He asked. "The power of the Ginzuishou promises eternity… I want to crush it with my own hands. I want to see her face…" He said with a malicious grin on his face.

"Haste makes waste. Calm yourself, my prince." Wiseman warned. Sapphire stood there.

"Prince Diamond, we have learned from experience with Garnet to not underestimate the Sailor Senshi, or their Will." He reminded. "They've done more damage than anticipated. We should follow the plan that we worked out so carefully. But if you keep acting on your own, my brother…" Diamond grew impatient. The mark on his forehead shifted to an eye and energy flew out, striking him in the face.

"Sapphire, I am only removing those who would oppose the plan. I won't let you interfere with my Will." He said.

"And it's fun this way, prince." Rubeus assured.

"Prince Diamond… for my darling sisters, let me, Petz, take revenge for Kouan and Berthier." The woman in green said. "Let's advance the plan more boldly. Let's show them the power we hold over them. Code 003: Operation 'Renew'. We will replace all peons. We will make them all pawns of the Black Moon! After that we can hunt the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and Rabbit at our leisure." Diamond walked off.

"Very well. Leave me. I wish to be alone." He moved into another room and brought up a holographic image of a woman identical to Bunny.

"I will get… whatever I want…"

* * *

"Chibi-Usa told papa to fix her toy, but… I don't think he has a clue on where to start." Bunny groaned, leaning back. "Everyone's fussing over the little monster. She's even going to school now! I can't believe you registered her!" She said, looking to Terra, who looked up from her card game with Goten.

"I ain't gettin' arrested." She simply told her, before showing her four aces to Goten, who showed her her he knew she was cheating, since he had one of the actual aces in his hands. She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you've decided to protect her, haven't you? She seems fonder of you lately." Terra said. Bunny sighed and took a drink of her soda as Terra moved away from Goten, who was trying to see how many more cards she had up her sleeve, literally!

"Terra-san, you've made up your mind that Chibi-Usa isn't the enemy, haven't you?" She asked. Asanuma walked in at that time and spotted the trio, with Luna. He went to listen in.

"I can just feel it. My power reacts to her. I can't help it, when she gets scared… when I touch her when she's afraid, my power flares up and I can see her emotions, her memories… her fear… her dependence on me… and I know she's not the enemy." Terra said as Goten gave up.

"Your power?" He asked. Luna spoke up.

"Maybe Chibi-Usa was attacked by the enemy and escaped here." She suggested. Terra sighed, and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"The image I see when I take her hand… I've lived a very long time… several thousand years to be precise… and I have NEVER seen that place before. I've seen nothing like it." Terra said, still searching her memory, as painful as it was for her.

"It could be the enemy base as well…" Bunny said.

"Good thinking, Bunny!" Luna complimented.

"She might even know where the enemy is keeping Rei and Ami prisoner, if you're right." Goten said. Asanuma's eyes went wide at that. They got up and left, a few minutes before Makoto strolled in, a mask over her nose and mouth.

"Mako-chan, what's with the mask?" Unazuki asked. Makoto coughed again.

" 's jus a code…" She sniffled, wobbling on her feet. Asanuma's eyes went wide.

"You have fever! You should be in bed!" He cried. A male customer looked over at them.

"It must be that new, virulent strain going around." He commented. Unazuki blushed and tugged Makoto's arm.

"Mako-chan! Isn't he cute?" She asked. Makoto coughed again.

"Ogay… leds go hobe…" She said. Unazuki frowned. She really WAS sick… Asanuma took her by the arm.

"I'll walk you home!" He insisted, leading her out of the parlor. "What happened? You're usually so careful about your health…" He mused.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I spent most of the night doing research…" She said, holding her umbrella close. Asanuma went to touch her arm.

"Why in the world would you- OW!" He yelped, jumping back. Makoto just grinned a little.

"Probably shouldn't touch me right now… I store up a charge, like a battery and you see it when I'm not feeling so good. Y'know, like how I can control thunder and lightning…" Then she realized what she was telling him and had to cover it up. She did so by wobbling. Asanuma hurried her inside.

* * *

Asanuma looked around the apartment, amazed at all the plants she had.

"I didn't know you lived on your own, Makoto…" He said. Makoto nodded a little.

"Yeah. They died a long time ago, in a plane crash. I lived with my sensei for a few years before she was killed." Makoto said. "Now I live in her old apartment. She has a trust set up to pay the rent for me." Asanuma looked at a photo of her sensei. They looked a little alike.

"Here. Have some tea." She insisted, handing him a cup. He went red.

"S-shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked nervously, taking a sip. "What is this?" He asked.

"Rose tea. Sensei said it was good for a cold." She explained, sitting down on her couch. She turned the television on.

"_Tokyo is in the midst of severe thunderstorms. Now, for our next topic__: There are many rumors about the 'Crop Circles'._" Makoto looked over as they showed one. "_This one was discovered in an abandoned area in the south of town. Witnesses claim they saw a light in the sky the night the grass was beaten down. Many believe this to be a supernatural event! There are rumors that this could be a UFO landing site!_"

"There's been a lot of this in the news recently…" Asanuma sighed. Makoto nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She said, coughing. Asanuma couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Did you hear? One of these grass circles was found in the field at Arisugawa Park, just near here! And there have been so many UFO sightings lately… so many strange things happening around me… I heard it… I heard a cat talking!" Makoto about flipped. "What does this mean?! Ami and Rei have been taken prisoner?! Your friend Terra has been alive for thousands of years! You can store up a charge like a battery, can control thunder and lightning! What is Mamoru-san's power? What is Terra's power? Are… are all of you aliens?!" He demanded finally. Makoto just smiled.

"You know… you're a lot like an old friend of mine… straightforward and honest…" She finally said. "She as a great friend and always there for me after sensei died. But I took her friendship for granted. I never said goodbye when I transferred. You remind me of that time… when I didn't have a goal in life… hen I didn't even understand the importance of friends… when revenge was the only thing in my mind…" Makoto sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know a thing about Terra-san… not much beyond the basics. No one knows where she comes from, besides her… no one knows how old she is, or the extent of her power… she can read minds, she can see your past by touching you, or touching something you carry with you… Mamoru's power is called psychometry. It's similar to Terra's, but not as powerful. He can only feel things, and just by touching… however, he can put out aura from his fingertips to heal or attack. Their power is not a power that normal humans have… but Mamoru is human… and perhaps Terra is, too, after all. Our destiny is to fight the enemy…" She said, sipping her tea. Asanuma was entranced by her story.

"Rei-chan and Ami-chan share my destiny. I want to save them but I don't know where they are. I finally understood what my sensei told me when I was a child, I've found what I've been searching for. I cherish them more than my own life. I will do my best for my friends. I now have a goal… it doesn't matter how dangerous, I'm not afraid! Someday, when you find someone special, you'll understand. Whether it's a friend, or a loved one…" She didn't finish, as she was overtaken by a coughing fit. Asanuma knelt down next to her.

"You're all so strong… it's incredible…" He told her. "I want to be just like you. Even as a guy, there's nothing I can do to help you… if I had any power, I would take care of you." He promised, taking her hand. Makoto smiled and kissed his forehead. He blushed and stood, going to the door and putting his shoes on.

"I won't tell anyone about this…" He promised, before going out into the rain. Makoto smiled and closed the door before wobbling on her feet.

"Woah… my head's all foggy…" She groaned. The television, still on, began to blare, indicating an emergency broadcast.

"_A severe weather warning has been issued. There is a strong possibility of hurricane winds he-_" The television cut out at that moment, catching her attention.

"A blackout?" She asked no one, looking to the picture of her sensei. Then light caught her eye. A UFO! Just like the one that took Mars! And Mercury! Makoto couldn't take anymore and collapsed.

* * *

Everyone in Tokyo was in bed with the nasty virus going around, with the exception of the Saiyans, Bunny, and Minako. Bunny peered out Goten's window to see what was going on.

"Look at the wind!" She gaped. "What's going on with the weather?" She asked. Terra peered over her shoulder.

"Back in America, around where Kara used to live, they'd say 'If you don't like the weather, wait a minute and it'll change', but this is a little extreme, no?" She asked. "And that cold going around…" Luna nodded.

"You three are quite lucky you're not sick." She said.

"We're all Saiyan." Bunny said. Goten simply held his tongue, as did Terra. Bunny's watch went off and she opened it. Terra took her place at the window and watched some cardboard fly past. She was waiting to see a woman on a bike fly past.

"_Bunny, can you go out? I can't contact Mako-chan_." Minako said. Goten blinked.

"I'll take you. Terra, come on."

* * *

The woman in green, Petz, stood under the ball of light, along with the human imposters.

"This saucer has spread our strong virus through the storm and its infected everyone. The epidemic should be at its peak by now." She laughed, before turning to her minions. "The people in this area will all die soon, and you will be able to take their places." She ordered. They all shifted their forms to everyone who was sick.

"Go my droids!" She cried. "Infiltrate the human society and convert it to a tool of the Black Moon!"

* * *

'_It hurts… I can't breathe!_' Makoto thought suddenly. She opened her eyes to see her doppelganger choking her! '_It's me?!_' She thought wildly. Reaching with one hand, she grabbed her watch and called out to the others. Bunny couldn't hear it in the wind, but Goten could. He flipped his own open.

"_Someone! Come quick! The enemy…!_" Was all she was about to get out before being cut off. Terra pointed up, to see the ball of light. It was positioned not too far from Makoto's apartment building.

"Let's head for it!" She ordered, powering up and taking off in the rain. The senshi took the time to transform. Jupiter got up and lifted the double over her head.

"You think you can take my place?!" She demanded, throwing her into the wall. The double shrieked, before turning into a droid. Jupiter looked out the window to see the UFO floating there. She ran out to her balcony and flew off towards where it was. She was closer than the others and arrived first. She saw Petz standing there.

"Well, well… so you're too stubborn to die? You're one of the ones who hurt my darling little sisters… as oldest of the Four Weird Sisters, I, Petz, will pay back their pain a hundredfold!" She promised. Jupiter snarled.

"Flower Hurricane!" She cried, sending a barrage of flowers at the enemy. She simply removed one of her earrings and waved it before her.

"You call that a hurricane? I will SHOW you a real tornado! One awakened by the power of this Black Poison Crystal earring!" She shrieked, throwing her own hurricane attack at Jupiter.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter called, trying to dispel the attack. They collided, but hers was pushed back and combined with Petz's, engulfing her in a ball of wind and lightning! Just like with the others! Earth, Moon, and Venus showed up, along with Goten, who went to try and free Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" Moon shouted. They were surrounded by several people, each grabbed and lifted up. It was just like with Mercury! At first, humans attacked, but they weren't really human! Terra had said they were pretenders! Moon put her goggles to her face and she could see the truth! She saw the droids!

"Sailor Moon, the Black Moon is pretending to be human! We've gotta stop them!" Earth ordered, before slicing through one with her sword.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus whipped the chain in the air, taking out several droids at once. Goten was finally flung aside by the hurricane force winds. This was nothing he could easily handle on his own!

"How dare you do that to Goten-oji, and to Jupiter!" Moon cried out in revulsion, drawing her scepter. Petz laughed insanely.

"Moon Princess Halation!" She called out. Petz turned in horror, only to be hit head on by the attack. Her body disintegrated. The light got brighter, Jupiter faded amongst it.

"I can't see a goddamned thing!" Earth shouted. "Where there hell are you?!"

"Jupiter?!" Moon cried as the light began to fade, but Jupiter was no where to be seen. Rubeus floated there, watching from high above.

"How small they look… Moon and Earth… the Prince plays a cruel game…" He laughed as he, the light, and Sailor Jupiter faded away.

"JUPITER!"


	18. Act seventeen: Aino Minako

Act seventeen: Aino Minako

"JUPITER!" Bunny stood and watched the ball of light vanish. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter had all been taken! They were all gone! Too fast for Artemis to track in the control room! Tuxedo Kamen, alerted as well, showed up at that time as Moon hugged Goten, crying over another friend being taken. Goten held on to her and let her cry. Tuxedo Kamen knelt down on the ground

"Look." He said. It was Petz's earring. Black Poison Crystal. Earth blanched at seeing it and reached her hand out.

"Terra, wait!" Tuxedo Kamen called out. Earth was unafraid of it. Delicately she lifted it by the metal stud, being sure to not touch the crystal itself. It had burned away the earth where it had touched. Was this the power that Karen held?

"Terra, it has a strange power! Put it back!" He ordered, expecting her to comply. That was a lifetime ago, though. She simply pulled a container out of nowhere and laid the earring in it. For the longest time, she just stared at it. So many memories…

"Bunny…" Goten said, jarring Earth from her thoughts. She held it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon… we were right there, but… now they have Jupiter! How on earth can this be!" Venus said.

* * *

They returned to the control room in the arcade. Motoki saw something was wrong, Bunny was crying, so he closed for the day, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Artemis paced.

"Just this month, in the twenty-three wards of Tokyo alone, there have been over two hundred UFO sightings." He said. "We've been monitoring them from here, but unfortunately we haven't been able to identify or trace where they came from." Terra sighed and looked at the container. Goten hugged Bunny.

"However, the one thing we do know is that these saucers are the exact same as those that kidnapped Mars, Mercury, and now Jupiter. Also, the Crop Circles that have been appearing in the city… we now know these to be the landing sites of these saucers. There's no mistake. The Black Moon has been using these saucers to enter Tokyo numerous times." Terra just got up, pocketing the container, and walked to the upstairs area, pulling her bag in front of her and fishing for something.

"Artemis, does the fact that they're coming in flying saucers mean that the Black Moon are aliens?" Minako asked. Artemis sighed.

"That may not necessarily be so, but it seems this way."

"If that's the case, are they after the Earth?" Goten demanded. "Are they trying to kill us because we're in the way?!" Bunny stopped crying. Terra leaned back in the entryway, reading from an American newspaper.

"They're alive. Those three are okay." She said, not looking up. Everyone looked at her. "If they wanted, they could have killed us on the spot. If the fact they wear something that dangerous as jewelry, they have enough power to wipe us out on the spot." Bunny sat up.

"Then why?!" She screamed, looking at Terra as though she had all their answers. "What are they doing this!? Is it because we have what they want, the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and Chibi-Usa?! Why don't they come straight for us? I don't get it!"

"I can't stand it. It's like they're toying with us… they think they have the upper hand…" Goten said, frowning.

"I can't take it anymore! We can't wait for Chibi-Usa to tell us what she knows! Terra, can't you read her mind?! That's your power, isn't it? The ability to see into someone's mind, and to contort it!" Minako shouted. Terra didn't flinch. "If you can't get her to tell us, then find out yourself!"

"Don't you think I have?" Terra asked. Everyone looked at her when she said that. "I can't. No, I can't because I don't want to, it's because I simply can't. I've already tried several times. It's like something is blocking my power. But when she gets scared, I get these images in my head… I think… Chibi-Usa is immune to me."

* * *

They walked Bunny home that evening. Trunks' Ki was no where nearby, so Goten assumed he got caught up in training with his father. Again. Bunny unlocked the door, but when she did, Chibi-Usa was on the other side, smiling happily.

"Welcome back!" She chirped. Everyone stared. "Hey, Buns! I made a new friend today! Her name is Momo! You know that great Chinese place in the shopping center? That's Momo's family place!" She said, giggling. Terra gave a smug grin.

"Told you it was a good idea to enroll her. She's not the enemy." Luna looked up to Terra.

"Terra-san, might I keep the earring sample?" Luna asked. Terra nodded and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Okay, so we meet up in the control room? We-" was as far as Terra got. Once Chibi-Usa saw the earring, she freaked. Her shrieks seemed to shake the house on its very foundation. She launched herself away from it, hitting the wall.

"NO! NO, STAY AWAY!" She shrieked at the top of her voice.

"Chibi-Usa!" Terra shouted, dropping the container and going for her. "Chibi-Usa, hey, what's wrong?!" Terra demanded. She grabbed the girl by her wrists. It came over her like a flood. '_The earring!__ She's afraid of the earring!_'

* * *

Deep in space, somewhere, on a dark planet, Sapphire stood with his arms crossed.

"We should kill them now." He warned. "What's with you, Rubeus? Aren't you mad that you're losing all of your soldiers?"

"I'm only following the Prince's wishes." Rubeus explained with an uncaring smirk.

"Well, I say you all have a few screws loose." Emerald taunted.

"Emerald!" Sapphire scolded. She just turned her nose up at him. Rubeus stood straight.

"Sapphire, you're just bothered by the extra problems… every plan has its pitfalls, and sometimes you must make major adjustments. We weren't prepared for the complications 'she' has created." He reminded. "But we have the Black Poison Crystal and this Planet of Darkness on our side. We have nothing to fear. Let's just take it easy." He advised. Sapphire wasn't happy. He looked to his brother.

"This Planet of Darkness, Nemesis, gave birth to that which can rival the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the Black Poison Crystal. With that on our side… with this boundless power, we can conquer anything." Prince Diamond said.

"That's right. We have the Black Poison Crystal. We don't need to put ourselves in danger to capture the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. You saw what happened when the Black Poison Crystal damaged that planet. You understand its incredible power! Isn't that why Garnet rejected our offer to join back with us? Brother, that dead planet is already yours!" Sapphire insisted.

"Not yet. We haven't shown them our power… our great dream. Garnet will rejoin us… we can make her return. We will strew the corpses of the Trinity at her feet and then she will return." He said with a sadistic grin. It was at that time Wiseman made his appearance.

"As long as 'She' lives, as long as they have the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, we are not invincible. That loathsome stone… it is with Rabbit. Now is our best chance. The time to remove forever that stone is nigh!" Diamond smiled as Wiseman faded and went to his chambers. Sapphire glared where the image of Wiseman had projected from.

"I don't trust him… he appeared before us one day… the same day that Garnet vanished." Sapphire recalled. "He played into the Prince's grief for our sister… and with that voice trick and fake fortune telling… he's made the Prince so laid back."

"The Prince received the invincible evil eye from the Wiseman." Emerald giggled. "Of course he's going to be laid back.

"One day, I'll expose him for what he truly is." Rubeus swore.

* * *

In another portion of the castle, a woman sat with three droids, the images of the first three Weird Sisters floating over them.

"My sisters… I won't stand for it… I'll take revenge for you." She promised.

"You were using your powers as a medium?" Rubeus asked. She jumped as he kissed her shoulder. "I feel bad for it. But the Sailor Senshi are nothing, now that they are separated. I can't wait to see the two fall apart. Let's show them that this planet belongs to the Black Moon."

"Leave it to me, Calaveras, medium of the Four Weird Sisters. Code 004: Operation Rebirth. I'll borrow the power of my sisters. I'll send the Black Moon's message to the humans in the most effective way possible. And I'll make them give themselves to us!"

* * *

Chibi-Usa was in Terra's arms. Terra knelt down, hugging her and draping herself over the child, to protect her.

"Chibi-Usa… please, tell us… what's wrong?" She asked in her most soothing voice. The wall had gone back up; she couldn't see anything in her mind.

"Are you afraid of this earring?! What secrets does it hold?!" Minako demanded. Chibi-Usa didn't look up.

"It's that stone's fault… my auntie was… and then, then Mama…!" She began. Terra just hugged tighter.

"What happened to your mama?" Goten asked, sitting next to her.

"You have to know something about Black Moon… anything! Please, tell us!" Bunny demanded. Logically, Terra knew that Bunny was still speaking to Chibi-Usa and not to her. However, it was Terra who answered.

"What… do you want to know about her?" She asked. Everyone stared at her. Terra realized what she had said.

"…Sailor Black Moon…" Goten whispered, remembering what he'd heard Dende say a year ago. It sank in slowly to the remaining members. Why hadn't they realized it before?

"Terra… there really is a Sailor Black Moon, isn't there?" Bunny asked, in a hoarse whisper. "Sailor Black Moon…" Terra just nodded.

"Yeah… she's… she was a Neo Senshi. Sailor Neo Mars." Terra explained, looking at the pain in Bunny's eyes when she said that. Goten put his hand on Terra's shoulder.

"I think you need to start talking." He said. Terra nodded and handed Chibi-Usa off to Mamoru. She walked into the middle of the room, thinking about making a joke when she did, but now wasn't the best time to try and make someone laugh. Even Goten saw that. She sighed, trying to compose her thoughts.

"I wasn't always Sailor Neo Moon." She finally said. "I used to be Terra Nightwind, the top general of the Dark Kingdom. Of course, that much you know." Mamoru took Chibi-Usa downstairs to get her a glass of water.

"Kara was found by Star. Luna, Artemis, you should remember Star. Star found Kara and their initial thoughts were that somehow the Sailor Senshi were gone. Look at it from their point of view; they were supposed to be the reserves. If they awakened, then something had happened. Karen was next to be awakened as a Sailor Senshi. Karen Arianne." She said. "Karen was Sailor Black Moon, but became Neo Mars. Luck would have it that she bore a slight resemblance to Rei. I remember she was closest to Kara. Helping with homework, providing a place to stay when she'd run away from home again. Karen lived in a church, she was pretty religious. After I killed Kara and began to be rewired, she was against killing me… she thought it was too kind after what I did. She never trusted me fully. Of course… it was fun to be a little Nietzsche with her. 'God is Dead' and all…"

Terra sighed. "There were… rumors about her, you know. I found a copy of this old newspaper in the library in the city she lived in. It says that, nearly fifty years ago, a UFO was spotted in the area. Karen was adopted soon after. She had a funny birthmark that eventually vanished. I didn't want to think it true, but…" Terra held the American paper up. It looked funny to them, but Bunny spot the only picture accompanying the article instantly. A UFO. It was identical to the ones that kidnapped the others.

"She's part of the Black Moon…"

* * *

"There you are!" Trunks said as Bunny came downstairs from taking a nap. He grinned. "Come on, I cancelled tutoring for the day, I heard about this interesting new fad and wanted to check it out." Bunny blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"It was pretty hard to find. It was either already rented or sold out… I finally had to tell them my name over the phone to get a copy. It's this new thing, called 'Channeling'." He explained, walking into the TV room and setting the DVD player up.

"Papa, what's channeling?" Bunny asked, confused.

"It's this big new fad all over the world. It's when 'someone' from another dimension of plane delivers their message through a channeler. A medium is one type. And the 'someone' can be a person from the past, a being from another plane, or ever a message from outer space!" He explained, turning back to his work as Bunny felt her heart stop in that moment.

'_Papa… I have a bad feeling about this…_' Trunks hit play and sat back on the couch, watching.

"_The world famous __channeler__, Miss Calaveras, has entered a trance. Now we can begin our interview._" The host said. He held the microphone to her. "_Who are you?_" Bunny noticed white energy pulse from the woman's body.

"_I am Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon._" Bunny was on her feet the moment she heard that. Trunks looked at her, confused. "_We are not intruders or the enemy… we have come to guide you humans on the right path… I have come from far, far away… I am very close to you…_"

"That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie!" Bunny shouted. Trunks blinked.

"Bunny, what…?"

"They're invaders! They're the enemy!" She screamed, bolting out of the house, throwing her shoes on as she ran. Trunks went after her, grabbing her from behind.

"Bunny, what's wrong with you?!" He demanded. Goten showed up at that time. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was Senshi business, judging on how Bunny was trying to get away.

"Trunks, you know her friends have gone missing." Goten said. "Maybe she's just stressed over this." He supplied. Trunks hesitated a moment before letting his daughter go. Bunny ran off at that. Trunks sighed.

"I'm losing her, too… Goten, Bunny went white as a sheet when she heard the words 'Black Moon'. I've known for a while…" Trunks whispered. Goten tried to not show any emotion. How could Trunks realize?! Bunny's Ki was different when she would henshin!

"I don't know what's up… but Bunny is different from us. It's like she's in a world that I can't even begin to imagine. Goten, just promise me one thing." He said, looking at his life-long friend.

"What?"

"I won't meddle with this. I'll leave Bunny be on whatever it is she's doing. You're part of it too, I know you are. I don't know what's going on, but promise me that you won't let her die. I can't lose Bunny, too. I lost Rose… I lost my wife… don't let me lose Bunny, too."

* * *

"_Right now, the Earth and her people are ailing. They are calling for help. But just for that we cannot keep on harming the Earth._" Calaveras explained. "_Hospitals and medicines are no good either. There is no such thing as boundless power or immortality. You can only believe in your own strength. From now on, you mustn't accept anyone's rule. Earth belongs to humans!_"

"_Miss Calaveras, do you believe Earth might be invaded by people from another world?_" The host asked. Calaveras fiddled with her nails.

"_Well, when I channel for the Black Moon, they tell me 'Those of the White Moon bring disaster'. I see it, in the future… a miserable Earth, ruled by the White Moon._" Terra snorted in disgust.

"Is she trying to play us for idiots?" Terra demanded.

"Is she telling the truth?" Artemis asked.

"The truth?! How would they know the future?! They're the ones trying to invade the Earth from space!" Minako shouted. Terra slapped her hand over Minako's mouth to shut her up.

"_A public channeling session?_" The host asked.

"_Yes, next week in Tokyo. I want as many people to understand as possible. The truth, that is._" Terra turned the television off.

"It's a challenge." Terra realized. Minako frowned.

"Then I'll take them up on it."

* * *

Chibi-Usa was staying with Trunks and Bunny that night, so Terra was on her own once more. She walked to her balcony overlooking the Mugen Delta and sat down, looking up at the stars.

"What should I do?" She asked. "I'm no good at this kind of thing. I wasn't meant for tough things like this. That's what you all were for. I wish you were still here. I want you here to help me. All of you. Why couldn't I join you?" Terra wiped tears from her face.

"I can't do this. I can't be strong for Bunny much longer. She looks to me; she looks to me for support, for clues as to how she should react. If I fail…" Terra let that hang in the air. Could they hear her? Probably not…

"Sometimes… I wish the Neo Senshi had killed me back then… then I could be with you again. I still love you…"

* * *

Bunny somehow managed to sleep that night. She'd turned her alarm off so it wouldn't bother her. She'd had such a rough day, she wanted to sleep. Chibi-Usa slipped into her room as she slept on. The girl walked over to Bunny's dresser, where she sat her brooch Terra had given her. Chibi-Usa stared at it for the longest time…

"Hnn…? Someone there…?" Bunny asked, yawning and sitting up. The door was opened, but that could've been her papa checking on her. She went to lay back down when she saw that her brooch was missing! She sat straight up.

"My henshin brooch is gone!"

* * *

The public channeling session had begun. Terra hid backstage and Goten sat in the audience. Terra was prepared to pull the curtain if necessary, while Goten, once more, was crowd control. He was stronger and faster, and he had far more experience at not hurting people with his strength than Terra did. Terra watched Calaveras very carefully. She wore those earrings…

"Earth is entering the Age of Aquarius… as Aquarius indicates, it is the beginning of a space millennium… it will be a time of reform…" She said. Terra flipped her watch open.

"Odango!" She hissed. "Where are you?"

"_Terra-chan?__ The brooch was stolen!_" It took all Terra's will to not scream at her. "_It's probably Chibi-Usa-chan! I'll head over after I catch her and get it back!_" Terra was tempted to go after the child herself, but she knew that would jeopardize the mission. She looked up to Minako who was also backstage, though on the other side. She sighed and closed her watch.

"We want to lead the Earth's reform in the right direction." They reminded Terra of another group, from a very long time ago. "You mustn't believe those of the White Moon. They who bare the mark of the White Moon will bring disaster to the Earth, by way of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Calaveras said, channeling Rubeus. Terra ripped the weight cord with her own hands, sending the curtain crashing to the floor, blocking the audience's view. That was the signal. Both girls transformed, Goten went to get the crowd to leave.

"I don't think so lady!" Sailor Earth said.

"You're a fake! We won't be fooled!" Sailor Venus added. Calaveras just opened her eyes and smiled.

"What good timing… I was about to do some interesting channeling, Sailor Venus, Neo Moon." She said. There it was again! Calling her 'Neo Moon'! Sailor Earth growled. Calaveras snapped her fingers and the spotlights on three chairs lit up, revealing those who sat there. Asanuma, Kotono, and a man that Venus didn't recognize, but Earth did. Earth stopped breathing for a moment. They were slumped over when what seemed to be the spirits of their missing companions floated out from their bodies and began screaming and writhing in pain.

"Mars! Jupiter! Mercury!" Venus screamed. Moments later, the forms of the missing Senshi converted over the three they'd already killed. Calaveras was in the lead.

"This is our Spirit Energy Attack! DIE!" She screamed, sending the attack out to both Venus and Earth.

"She's trying to rip us apart!" Earth screamed, trying to flair her Ki to throw it off.

"This is still the Age of Pisces… the Age of Love! As the Goddess of Love, Venus, I won't lose to you!" Venus shouted. Calaveras smiled as Earth managed to throw off the attack.

"Right now, Rubeus is finishing off Rabbit and Sailor Moon." She said. That was all Earth had to hear. She dashed out from behind the curtain to see the empty auditorium and kept going. She passed Goten who ran inside, trying to see what was wrong.

"Sailor Moon…! Hang in there…!"

* * *

"CHIBI-USA!" Bunny screamed, coming up behind the child. She held the missing brooch in her hands.

"So you DID steal it! Give it back!" Bunny ordered. Chibi-Usa cowered away. In an instant, Bunny dove for Chibi-Usa, but not in effort to retrieve her stolen brooch, to shove her away. She landed on her feet and skidded away. How did she manage to do that? She didn't train properly to move like that!

"Well, you're just as fast. But that's to be expected of you, Sailor Moon." Rubeus said. "But you have nowhere to go now, poor things." Bunny cried out for Mamoru, and he was there in an instant, striking Rubeus with a rose. He bled where it struck.

"You cut… my face…" Rubeus hissed. "This Crimson Rubeus will show you the true power of flame!" He roared. Sailor Earth grabbed him from behind and threw him aside, standing in front of the trio. She shouted something in English. Bunny didn't know much beyond polite conversation, but knowing Terra, she knew the words weren't very polite.

"Chibi-Usa-chan… give Bunny her brooch back." Sailor Earth ordered in a calm tone. With shaky hands, Chibi-Usa held out the brooch, which Bunny snatched away.

"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Sailor Moon stood there, holding her Moon Rod. "You took the others… YOU WON'T TAKE VENUS! Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Earth watched as Rubeus shrieked in pain before becoming nothing but dust. Goten arrived at that moment with Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried out, running over and hugging her. Sailor Earth kept her distance.

"Thank god!"

"Wait, where's Chibi-Usa!" Venus asked. Sailor Earth stepped away, showing Tuxedo Kamen holding her.

"Chibi-Usa… why did you take my brooch? What were you planning to do? Where were you going to run to?" Sailor Moon asked. Chibi-Usa stepped away and looked down.

"I know… it doesn't matter how many I have… I can't use either of them. I was taught that the Ginzuishou of the past can only work in the past… and I know it's dangerous to hold the Ginzuishou of the past and of the future so close together… but if I had the two crystals… maybe I could save everyone!" She finally blurted out.

"Past and future? What are you talking about?" Goten asked.

"Help me, Sailor Moon! Save the Earth of the thirtieth century! The Earth of the future!"

* * *

So, am I confusing anyone yet? Please, I beg of you to keep reading, no matter how confusing I get… I'm serious, everything will be explained eventually. 


	19. Act eighteen: Sailor Pluto

Act eighteen: Sailor Pluto

'_Save the Thirtieth Century…! __The Earth of the future!_'

"What?" Goten asked. He never guessed that this girl was from the future. He'd heard about Mirai Trunks, so he knew Time Travel wasn't impossible… but how had she gotten here?

"I came from Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century… I traveled through time to get here. I didn't think you would believe me." Chibi-Usa finally said.

"I would have." Goten said. "Trunks' future self came to the past once. It's known in our circle of friends that time travel is possible. You could've told us sooner."

"I'm not lying this time. There was this big explosion… and everyone in Crystal Tokyo… I wanted to save everyone, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on…" Chibi-Usa sniffled and hugged Tuxedo Kamen. Luna's mind raced.

"Their predictions… the UFO's… their futuristic hypnotism… could the Black Moon… and our friends… are they in the future?!" Luna asked.

"Who attacked your Crystal Tokyo? Was it the Black Moon?" Artemis asked. "You don't have to tell us everything. But I think we can help you. We might be able to save your mother… and your aunt."

"Chibi-Usa, take us to the thirtieth century! Then we'll be able to understand! Take us to the future!" Venus begged. Chibi-Usa looked at the ground. To go back there again…

"I can't…" She said in a shaky voice. "Even if I go back… it's too…" Sailor Earth knelt down next to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. Let's stop for now." She said. Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

"Yes. Chibi-Usa, we want to help our friends… and you as well. You don't have to decide now, but will you think about it?" The Earth Prince asked. Chibi-Usa nodded. Moon smiled.

"Let's head on back, Chibi-Usa. Then we can rest up."

"I wanna stay… at Terra's again."

"What!?"

* * *

Chibi-Usa was in Terra's pajamas again and hugged Luna-P. Terra came back in through the door after explaining to her jackass neighbor there'd be no feuding tonight, as she had someone who seriously needed sleep. They shook on it, and now Terra was back.

"You're just a big baby. Get in bed." She ordered with a sigh. Chibi-Usa complied and climbed into the spare bed with Luna P. Terra covered her up.

"Lemme ask you something. Did you come all the way from the future by yourself?" She asked. Chibi-Usa shook her head and held her toy out.

"Nope! I have Luna-P with me!" She proudly declared. Terra just sat down.

'_To save her family, she came to the past with only Luna P to find Sailor Moon and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…_' "Hey, Chibi-Usa, I think that if you really want to do something, you can't keep running away. You're stronger than that." With that, Terra got up and turned off the light, closing the door. She looked to see Bunny.

"Where's your idiot uncle?" Terra asked. Bunny blushed a little. She'd never been in Terra's home before.

"He took Luna and Artemis home with him. Minako-chan is staying the night, since her parents are out of town." Bunny explained. "Can I… stay too?" She asked. Terra frowned.

"I'm not a goddamned baby-sitting service." She reminded. She just motioned for Bunny to follow her and went into the kitchen to make tea.

"I've never thought about the future. I wonder what kind of place it will be." Bunny asked. Terra said nothing to that, she just poured some tea. Bunny looked around at the neatly kept living room. There was a small piano in one corner and pictures coated an entire wall. Bunny recognized the frames as being Lunarian in origin. Terra must've retrieved them from the Moon. She picked one up. She didn't know the man in the photo. She reached up to hold the Ginzuishou she wore as a pendent and it felt warm.

"Terra-san… is this your papa?" Bunny asked, holding the picture out. Terra walked over and snatched the frame away from her. She carefully cleaned the fingerprints off of it and put it back where it had been. Bunny frowned a little.

"No. Not my father. Just… someone very important to me." Terra finally said. Bunny wondered what she meant. Terra was a mystery; no one knew where she first came from before the Moon. She'd been there long before the Inner Senshi were born and moved down to Earth to stay with the Earth Prince. Bunny hadn't known her well. Not at all, actually.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to find something to talk about with you…" Bunny said in a sad voice. Terra frowned and drank her tea.

"I see Chibi-Usa and… I see Kara, too. And then, I just want to protect her… so that she never meets the same fate as Kara. Maybe I'm just trying to apologize to her soul." Terra explained.

"Terra… you loved my little sister, didn't you?"

* * *

"You know, normal felines sleep all day." Goten complained, putting down the new comforter on his bed. Minako was staying the night, so Goten gave her his bed and he would take the couch. "But you two are up the whole time. Go to sleep."

"You're only this nice because of company, Goten-san." Luna reminded. Minako climbed in the bed and Goten went out to the living room and crashed on his couch. Artemis waved his tail around as he thought.

"A time warp… how did Chibi-Usa travel through time?" He asked. Luna didn't answer, though… she was fast asleep…

_"Luna, what are you doing?! Why have you come out here? Turn back!" Queen Serenity said. Luna stopped and looked at the queen. It was her first day on the Moon, she was exploring. She saw a strange door. _

_ "This is a sealed door. It leads to a forbidden land… secretly guarded by a solitary guardian. Luna__ you must forget what you've seen and what you've heard…_"

Luna startled in her sleep and woke quickly.

"A dream…" She whispered. Hopping off the bed, she wandered into the living room, where Goten was sprawled across his couch, sleeping. She hopped into the window sill and looked out, at the partial moon above.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou from the future… could Chibi-Usa be…"

* * *

The next morning Terra groaned to see that Bunny had stayed the entire night. She nudged her with her foot to wake her from the sofa, where she'd crashed, and looked out to her balcony, blinking. What was Chibi-Usa doing outside at this ungodly hour? As if sensing that she was being watched, Chibi-Usa stood and went back inside. Bunny wrapped a blanket around her own shoulders as she sat up.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Bunny asked. The girl glanced at them.

"I'm going to the thirtieth century. Will you both come with me? Terra-chan… Bunny-chan…" She asked. The two stared and it was Terra who agreed first.

"Of course."

* * *

Calls and plans were made. Bunny would be with Goten for a good while; she might spend time with Terra. That's what Trunks was told. Minako's parents were out of town still, so she just locked her house up and met up with the others at the park. Mamoru called in to school sick – he didn't know how long he'd be out of commission. Terra just told her neighbor to water her plants for her and to not touch anything else. He agreed.

The girls transformed and Tuxedo Kamen watched on. Once that was all done, they watched Chibi-Usa hold up her key. Sailor Moon had seen it before… it was so familiar to her… like it was the most important thing in existence…

"Chibi-Usa-chan… what is that?" Bunny asked.

"This is the Key to the Fourth Dimension." She said. Goten blinked.

"Is that how we're getting to the future? I've never heard of such a thing." He said, putting a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"Time travel is the last taboo. Its knowledge, let alone its use, is highly forbidden." Luna whispered. Sailor Earth glanced at her for a moment, before turning attention back to Chibi-Usa.

"You all may not be able to make it to the thirtieth century… so you have to keep hold of my hand, no matter what!" She urged, grabbing Sailor Moon's hand. Unsure, they all took hold at the one spot. Satisfied, Chibi-Usa held her free hand up, holding the Key to the heavens.

"Guardian of Time… let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me… I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian… Lead me! Protect me! Send me on the path of light!" She called out. A huge flash of light exploded from the tiny item, Sailor Moon's eyes went wide. Something, like a memory, came to her. It was so vague, though… like she'd forgotten… how bright it was…

As they floated up, the pressure was too much. Sailor Moon lost her grip and fell away with the others, into a mass of nothingness…

* * *

Sapphire jumped at once. He turned to the others.

"Someone traveled through time on the 'Old Road'. A time warp has opened." He confirmed. Rubeus smiled.

"Was it Rabbit?" He wondered. Sapphire looked unsure.

"Not just her. This energy shows several people."

"I see. Wonderful! She's returned to that planet!" Diamond said in glee as Wiseman appeared before him.

"Now is the time to destroy the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and its heir, and that invincible castle." Wiseman explained. For once, Prince Diamond seemed unnerved by the suggestion.

"That castle? Destroy it?" But Garnet was still within its walls, wasn't she? "I'm not sure about that." Emerald giggled.

"Prince Diamond, please grant this wonderful opportunity to me, Emerald." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You desire the beautiful ruler who sleeps in the castle, Prince? And our lost princess as well... I will bring them to you." Diamond glared at her and she cowered.

"You go to far, Emerald. That's not something only you can accomplish." Rubeus warned. Emerald frowned.

"Chiral! Achiral!" She called. The twins appeared before her.

"Prince Diamond, let us, the artisans of the Black Moon, the Boule Brothers, take care of them." Chiral said. "Code 005: Operation Remake. We'll use the power of the Black Poison Crystal and our greatest chemical reaction, to give you a beautiful show."

* * *

"Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Moon called out. Eventually they equalized out and were able to make sense of where they were. Goten had his hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders to help her keep balance.

"Damn, we've lost her!" Sailor Earth swore. She began speaking in English. Goten wondered what she was saying, but judging by the blushing Venus was doing, she was using some highly impolite words.

"We've lost her, now what?" He asked, looking to Tuxedo Kamen.

"I don't know." The prince admitted. "It's like we're caught in the space between times. If we don't get out of here soon, it'll be too late." Sailor Moon looked around for a moment. She looked to her left and took a few unsure steps in that direction before stopping and putting her hands to her head. All at once, it was too much for her!

'_…to protect the universe…__! I won't let you…__…when you use your Key…_'

Goten grabbed Sailor Moon to steady her. A voice came from that direction, familiar, telling them to not go there. Sailor Moon stood on her own and turned another direction, going that way. A little up and to the left. Gravity held no power over them in this place. Everyone followed as she walked. It was a short ways before the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou began to glow. Soon, the dense fog began to evaporate and a large, ornate door appeared before them. Sailor Earth went to touch it, when she felt herself be blown back.

"Stop! Not another step! You may not pass!" A new voice called out. A Sailor Senshi in black stood before them, in a battle position. She had used her huge key-shaped staff in front of her, and it was obvious she'd hit Sailor Earth full force with it.

"I hold the key to the Fourth Dimension. I am guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto! Those who break the taboo must die!" She said, going to strike Sailor Earth again. Goten powered up and went to stop her, but Sailor Earth grabbed his ankle to stop him.

"No! This is Senshi business…" She hissed, standing on her own and drawing her old sword. Sailor Moon got between her friends and Pluto, holding her arms out.

"No, don't!" She begged. It did no good.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Moon was hit and was shrieking in pain. Sailor Earth was ready to hack the woman's arm off, and was about to. Sailor Moon kept standing.

"Sailor Pluto! It's forbidden to even know she exists. The angel created her, as well. No one has seen her but the angel! The solitary guardian of time!" Luna said.

"How can this woman be a Sailor Senshi?! We've never heard a THING about her!" Venus shouted. Sailor Moon kept her stance up. '_But I know… somewhere, deep inside. We've met before, haven't we? I know… you won't hurt me…_'

"Sailor Moon, not even you can break the law. It is my holy duty to execute you." Before Pluto could say another word, a familiar voice echoed throughout the area.

"Wait, Puu!" Chibi-Usa ran up from behind and jumped into Pluto's arms.

"Small Lady…!"

"It's not their fault! I'm sorry! I brought them here! Don't kill them!" Chibi-Usa begged.

"Somehow, this doesn't make me feel much better…" Goten whispered.

"I'm sorry…! I broke my promise. I didn't listen to what you said, and brought other people with me." She sniffled. Pluto dropped to her knees, hugging her.

"Small Lady…! Where have you been?!" Pluto asked. Chibi-Usa backed away a little.

"I thought…. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou held by the legendary senshi Sailor Moon might be stronger than ours… so I went to the past, and…"

"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is eternal. No matter what era or universe, it stays the same. You have not yet learned how to use it. You know this." Pluto reminded. "You broke your promise to me. You stole one of the Keys… you went into the past!"

"Puu…" Chibi-Usa said, sniffling. Pluto knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're all right, Small Lady! Please don't scare me like that again." She begged. Then she looked back to the others as Goten reluctantly powered down and Sailor Earth's sword vanished. She knelt before them.

"Thank you for taking care of the Princess this far. I apologize for attacking you." Sailor Moon looked stunned.

"Princess?! You don't mean Chibi-Usa!" She screamed. Chibi-Usa adopted a haughty look.

"That's right! I kept it secret until now, but I'm really a princess!" She said. "You have to treat me better from now on." She ordered. That was the last straw.

"I don't know what you're a princess of, but do your parents know what you're up to?!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I'm the Saiya-jin princess AND the Moon Princess!"

"Watch your mouth!" Chibi-Usa countered. "I only brought you 'cause you said you wanted to come!" Pluto smiled.

"Sailor Moon, you are still the same, even after all that's happened…" the guardian said. Sailor Moon looked up, confused.

"Go. The door is now open for you." She said. Chibi-Usa took her hand.

"This way, Bunny-chan." Sailor Moon looked back.

"W-wait. What about Sailor Pluto?"

"I am not permitted to leave this place. Please protect the Small Lady." With that, they were on the other side, and the door closed, vanishing.

* * *

For the longest time, no one said a word. Not even Chibi-Usa. Crystals grew everywhere; buildings were next to, between, around, and part of them. It was early morning, the sky was still grey as the sun began to climb up into the horizon, and it was a comfortable cool. The Moon was so close… as if it were just hanging in the sky.

"This is the distant future…" Goten whispered. As if he were too afraid to bring his voice above whispering. "It's so… I dunno, quiet." Sailor Moon took a few steps away from him.

"It's way too quiet." Tuxedo Kamen agreed.

"Something's wrong. Let's take a closer look." Venus decided. They moved forward. Chibi-Usa seemed reluctant, so Goten sat her on his shoulders to carry her, like he used to do with Bunny. As they moved forward, Sailor Moon looked to her side.

"The buildings are a mess… like they were melted." She pointed out. The fog was getting more dense and it was getting even harder to see.

"Something's really wrong. I can't feel anyone's Ki. Like we're the only people on Earth." Goten said uneasily. That was soon explained. They came to a slight clearing in the fog and saw corpses in various stages of decay strewn across the ground. Sailor Moon went white.

"People! They're all dead!" She cried. Sailor Earth put her hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders. Tuxedo Kamen looked into the distance. He saw a black monument in the ground, and impact craters nearby.

"What is that…?" He wondered. Chibi-Usa noticed it too and hugged Goten harder. He tried to make her loosen her grip, as she was choking him. Sailor Earth took Chibi-Usa from him and let her hug as hard as she wanted.

"What's wrong…?" She asked. "Come on, let's go on our way. It looks dangerous here."

"What in the world happened here?" Venus asked as they walked on. "What was that black hunk of rock?"

"There was this unbelievably huge explosion… this appeared afterwards." Chibi-Usa said. "There was this bright light and explosion, and then the buildings melted and crumbled. Crystal Tokyo was surrounded in this mist. Then everyone started to collapse, I was the only one who survived. After a while, everyone starts to change… and finally they disappear…"

"Was that the Black Moon's attack?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"I don't know… come and see Mama and Auntie!" Chibi-Usa urged, running off. "They're this way! At the Crystal Palace!"

Everyone followed her to a large building made of crystal. Sailor Earth hesitated.

"This doesn't feel right…" She whispered, glaring at the building. No one took heed of her warning and Chibi-Usa tried to go inside. Sailor Earth grabbed her shoulder.

"Are we in the Palace now?" Venus asked.

"No, this isn't right…this isn't the Crystal Palace!" Chibi-Usa said in a horrified voice. Sailor Earth drew her sword and looked around.

"Welcome to the mirror image of the Crystal Palace!" Came twin voices. "We are the Boule Brothers of the Black Moon! Chiral and Achiral." Black Moon!

"We're honored to make the acquaintance of Rabbit, and the Legendary Double Moon." Chiral said, referring to both Moon and Earth. Achiral began to split into three. Goten tried to figure out which was real, but their Ki was equalized! He couldn't tell them apart!

"First a welcome by Achiral's other half!" A wave of electricity began to flow around all of them. Sailor Earth and Goten powered up, trying to disperse it around all of them, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Aha ha ha! Do you think you can free yourselves so easily?" Achiral asked. "The flow of Achiral's Electron Chains can't be broken by any means!"

Sailor Moon drew her Scepter. "Black Moon! I won't be beaten by your underlings! Moon Princess Halation!"

Nothing.

"Why isn't it working?!" Sailor Venus demanded. Goten tried to go over, but found he couldn't move his feet. He couldn't move them an atom's width!

"Heheh. You're in the middle of this Mirror Palace, the magnetic field of the Chirality Center." The twins said. "You're held fast at the molecular level. You'll never move again."

"We've cornered you in this beautiful monument." Emerald said as she faded into view. "The power of the Black Poison Crystal is far greater than it was in the past. We'll blow away the real Crystal Palace behind this one."

"The Palace won't break!" Chibi-Usa insisted. "It can't! Because… because Mama and Auntie are in there! It won't break and you can't destroy it!"

"Such a cute little girl. Now, why don't you show me the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou you hold. I'll give you a proper burial if you do." Emerald said. The Boule Brothers attacked again, provoking screams of pain. "Such a pitiful end. Chiral and Achiral's chemical explosion will atomize you."

Sailor Moon didn't know what overcame her. She would later say she blacked out, but she broke free of the attack and jumped into the air, flipping and kicking the crystal directly above her. It shattered around them and she turned to face their tormentors.

"Bunny?!" Goten shouted. Without a word, she went in to attack, along with Venus. Emerald vanished and the Boule Brothers met their end. Sailor Moon landed on the ground and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she wobbled on her feet and was caught by Goten.

'_How did she do that? She's never been trained to show combat skill anywhere NEAR that level… Bunny, what's going on with you… ever since you found out that you're the Princess… you've started to change…_' Goten thought. He didn't have any more time to think, as another palace appeared. This time, Sailor Earth was slightly more relaxed. Goten was going to start trusting her intuition. Chibi-Usa led them towards it.

"A crystal tower… so, how do we get in?" He asked. Chibi-Usa stepped forward and a huge door appeared before her. They all walked in and marveled at how big it was inside. Before them was a stone platform, covered in crystal. The stone had carvings on them, as well as the Roman numerals 'MDCCCLXXXII'. A woman was surrounded by the crystal, laying on the platform. She was so familiar.

"Chibi-Usa… in the middle of that crystal… who is that?" Sailor Moon asked. A new voice, a familiar one, answered.

"Her name is Neo Queen Serenity." It said. "She is the ruler of this world."

Everyone turned to stare at her. No one seemed to know her, save for Chibi-Usa and Sailor Earth. Chibi-Usa ran for her and hugged her tightly. Sailor Earth was rooted to the spot. Why? Then, Sailor Moon saw it. She looked so different. Her hair was as short as Ami's and was silver… her eyes were golden yellow… her nose was a little higher, her mouth a little smaller… but she wore the same uniform. Why didn't she notice it straight away? The woman looked up from Chibi-Usa and right at Terra.

"Hello, Sailor Neo Moon." She greeted. Terra nodded in return.

"Hello, Sailor Earth."


	20. Act nineteen: Crystal Palace

Act nineteen: Crystal Palace

"Hello, Sailor Earth." Everyone stared at the Sailor Senshi. No one said a word. It was Goten who broke the silence.

"You're not Terra." He felt like he was pointing out the obvious on that. Her physical appearance was nothing like Terra's. And her Ki… it was nearly non-existent. The woman looked at Chibi-Usa.

"Go find your father. He's worried sick over you." She said. Chibi-Usa nodded and ran down a corridor. She stood up.

"That's right; you've never seen the pictures, have you?" She finally asked. "I am Terra Nightwind. This is how I looked, before that terrible day."

"You have the original form. But how? After I killed Kara…" Sailor Earth asked. Another voice joined in.

"Being such a heathen has made you slow, hasn't it?" She asked. Everyone turned and Sailor Moon about shrieked when she saw another Senshi standing there. Mirai Terra smiled a little.

"How can one be a heathen when there is no God?" She asked. The new Senshi wore deep red and black. On her forehead was the mark of the Black Moon. Her physical appearance was only similar to Rei's. Her hair wasn't quite as long, and the shape of her face was different.

"Karen…" Sailor Earth whispered. She reached her hand out and went to touch her face. To make sure she was really and truly there.

"Sailor Black Moon. Okay, this is getting weird." Goten said, staying next to Sailor Moon. The final addition arrived with Chibi-Usa, who was carrying a grey kitten. He wore a lavender cape and a mask over his eyes.

"I see we have all gathered." He commented. "Welcome to the Crystal Tokyo of the Thirtieth Century. And welcome to our Crystal Palace. I never imagined that you'd be attacked as soon as you got here. This is not the future I would have shown you."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon said, pointing. He just grinned a little.

"Normally, one of us would have gone to greet you ourselves. Garnet has lost almost all of her power and we feared you'd mistake her for the enemy. Lady Earth must remain in the palace to defend it in case of a sudden attack. And I… this is not my true form. My body lies in another room, in a deep coma. Think of me as a ghost in limbo." He said. "I am Neo King Endymion."

"King Endymion?" Tuxedo Kamen repeated in disbelief. Endymion grinned.

"Don't act so shocked. You're correct. I am your future self, Tuxedo Kamen." He confirmed, before looking over to Chibi-Usa. "Small Lady. Come and say your introductions."

"Everyone I am pleased to welcome you today." Chibi-Usa said, curtseying and trying to remember what she was supposed to say. Everyone watched. "I am Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Lord and Lady Earth, chosen to be next heir of the Silver Millennium… I am please to make your acquaintance."

"Very good. A proper introduction is the first step in becoming a fine Lady like your aunt." Endymion said. Mirai Terra lifted Chibi-Usa up into the air.

"Forgive her trespasses. I am sure she took advantage of your kindness." Sailor Black Moon said, bowing. Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Kamen both turned red.

"You mean… she's… c'mon, you're just messing with me now, right?" Sailor Earth said. Endymion shook his head.

"She is your daughter. Garnet, could you take her and let her rest in her room?" He asked. Knowing they were going to discuss things the child shouldn't hear, she agreed and went down a corridor with her.

"Okay, one, I don't like you. How the hell could we stand to copulate?" Sailor Earth demanded as soon as she heard the door click shut. Endymion did not answer. He knew if he did, history could change. He knew Terra too well. She would go out of her way to keep it from passing.

"Don't you remember what Kara said?" Mirai Terra asked. "'If I could live my life over, for just one final time, I would choose to be born a true Daughter of Earth.' Those were her exact words. Apparently, in the final moments of life of a Royal Lunarian, they are given a wish by the Ginzuishou. Kara wasn't aware of this, but it took her final words as her wish. She became a daughter of Earth. My daughter."

"Okay, that makes a form of sense." Goten confirmed. "Then, her aunt she's always talking about is…"

"Yes. Neo Queen Serenity of the New Silver Millennium. Neo Queen Serenity is your future self, Sailor Moon." Endymion said. Luna looked from Goten's shoulder.

"Is that Maboroshi no Ginzuishou surrounding the queen? Why this form? Your majesty, what happened here?" Luna asked. "Is the Queen asleep? Or…"

"I don't know." Endymion said finally, looking at the crystal.

"She's okay. I can feel a faint Ki coming from her. She's in there, but she's not. I don't know how to explain this." Goten said. "But she's alive."

"Neo Queen Serenity is a solitary ruler. No one knows what happened to her, to make her the way she is." A grey kitten said. "But she lives on the Moon. She travels directly from the castle of the Moon to the castle of the Earth, and never sets foot outside. Something happened to her, to change her. Like she came into a terrible knowledge after the 'Final Day'."

"Diana…"

"But when we were attacked… the Queen, who hardly ever set foot outside of the Crystal Palace, rushed out in a terribly agitated state." She finished. Endymion nodded.

"In that moment, there was an attack. A terrible explosion. It was so sudden. Everything was blown away. And the stillness of death settled on all but this Crystal Palace made of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." He continued. Mirai Terra picked up.

"At that moment, we were attacked again. As soon as she set foot outside, the Queen was encased in protective crystal. But all of us… we all took direct hits. I was the only one to manage to not take so much damage. But all the others… the palace was quickly sealed off, but they released a poison gas into the city. Only Karen and I did not fall. Karen was immune, being a Black Moon family member and I…" She said. Venus leaned forward, wanting to know how she escaped the gas. She said no more on it. Sailor Black Moon stepped forward.

"Small Lady and Diana were also unaffected. Ironic, ne? Only the Neo Senshi were not touched. I know Terra has often told her stories, of when the Queen was Sailor Moon. The Legendary Invincible Senshi of Creation, Sailor Moon. That must be why she came up with the idea to go to the past for help." Garnet explained. "Diana, however, stayed here the whole time, never leaving Luna and Artemis' side."

Luna blinked. "Diana…?"

"Luna, Artemis, I'm pleased to meet you. I am your daughter, Diana." The kitten said, bowing her head. Luna looked stunned and Artemis' white fur turned blood red from blushing. Sailor Earth went up to Mirai Terra and walked around her a few times, looking her over.

"Why aren't you withered and wrinkled? You're a thousand years older than me, you look… young!" She said. Mirai Terra frowned at that. Endymion coughed into his hand, which got Earth to back off.

"The lifetime of the people of the Silver Millennium is around a thousand years. In most, after reaching maturity, the aging process stops." He said. "Serenity became Queen on her twenty second birthday and has never changed since that day. It all stems from the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Only Terra was not touched by its power, because of the circumstances of her birth."

"Once crowned in the twenty-first century, Serenity granted the entire world this power. This planet bears a generation of ageless people." Garnet explained, brushing some hair out of her face. "Nearly everyone has a long life span from this power."

"The longevity that sparked the original war was granted and we have since lived in peace, until that day." Mirai Terra said. "The explosion wasn't the only damage to Crystal Tokyo." She looked to Garnet at that. She was the one who should explain.

"I am Princess Garnet of the Black Moon Family. Let me start this next segment by saying that. I was born with the power of a Sailor Senshi, and Wiseman was aware of this. He feared I would side with the White Moon Family and to be rid of the threat, he exposed me to the Black Poison Crystal to kill me. However, I was not touched by it and it opened a path in time, which is probably how they have been warping into the past. I arrived in America, over a thousand years in the past." She said, wiping her face.

"That enormous black monument you no doubt saw is Black Poison Crystal. It appeared at the same time as the explosion. From there it began to draw away all energy and warp the very fabric of space. The only thing that can save this world is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. But Neo Queen Serenity, the only one who can use it, is in a coma. There is nothing more we can do."

"This is their doing, isn't it?! Who are they really?!" Venus demanded. "Where are they now?!"

"Come with me." Was all Endymion would say on it. He walked through the silent castle, followed by Sailor Black Moon and Mirai Terra, as well as the visitors from the past. They arrived in a room covered with computers. Ami would have loved this place. Mirai Terra sat down and began to type at the control boards. She then shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, a small, black planet appeared on the screen. Goten wondered if these computers responded to mental commands.

"What the…?" He asked.

"This is the planet Nemesis. It is the tenth planet of the solar system, and the home of the Black Moon Family. My home world." Sailor Black Moon said, hugging herself. Mirai Terra began to speak. Her voice was… odd and distorted. Almost computerized. Goten watched Sailor Earth and noticed she seemed to stiffen up when she began to speak.

"It is the fabled Planet of Darkness. With its unpredictable orbit, its image has never been able to be captured. From where it was expected to be, a large, negative energy source was detected. In that way, its existence was confirmed long ago." She said. "However, after an extreme and severe criminal was sent there several hundred years ago, it was closed off. Nemesis was left for centuries unexplored, a forbidden planet."

"What's she doing, Goten-oji?" Sailor Moon asked, whispering to Goten. He shrugged. He was taking his clues from Sailor Earth. She seemed uneasy about what was going on, but wasn't doing anything.

"However, in the Thirtieth Century, Nemesis was looked upon for its great energy. Just as it had begun to be studied once again, Nemesis was taken by the ancestors of the Black Moon." Her eyes closed again and she slumped back. Sailor Black Moon went to help her up. "I hate that…" She whispered.

"They're a group of rebels." Diana said. "Present company excluded, of course. They are warlike people who have rejected our society of longevity. Many times, they have begun battles and killed many."

"Their motive is most likely to defeat us, steal the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, and make this planet their own." Sailor Black Moon said. She reached up to push some hair from her face, her hands briefly touched the Black Poison Crystal earrings she still wore. They had lost nearly all their power and were little more than normal stone. Luna spoke up finally.

"Majesty! The Black Moon wasn't only after Small Lady and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, but they've also begun to invade the Earth of the past, using the Black Poison Crystal!" She said. "At this rate, won't we be in danger too?!"

"Invading the past?! What are they thinking! If they do that, there will be terrible consequences!" Endymion roared. It was at that moment that Sailor Moon wobbled on her feet. Goten grabbed her to balance her.

"Bunny?!"

"It's okay…" She whispered. "I'm just… a little dizzy. That's all…" She became transparent. Even Sailor Earth freaked. She shouted something in English, causing Sailor Black Moon to glare at her and Venus to blush. It must have been something bad.

"You're a ghost!" She yelled, grabbing her wrist.

"We forgot! You must return to the past! It's impossible for a person to exist in two places at once!" Endymion warned. "You've been together, and at such a close distance. You've started to experience the distortions."

"But, I'm okay…" Sailor Earth said. Then she realized why. Her self and her future self were being regarded as two separate entities, because their genetic codes were different.

"My apologies. I forced you to stay." Endymion said. Goten shook his head.

"No. We came of our own Will." He assured. "Besides, we came to help Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter." Endymion nodded.

"Your friends are probably being held on Nemesis. Let me help you free them. I believe I can be of assistance. We all can. We will need your help as well. Please come back again." Mirai Terra said. Garnet had gone off to retrieve Chibi-Usa and came back with her.

"Don't worry about Chibi-Usa. I would protect her with my life." Tuxedo Kamen assured. Sailor Earth nodded.

"Despite what I've done, if anyone tries to touch her, I'll kill them. It won't happen again." She promised. Garnet smiled. "However… I want to stay here for a while."

"Terra-chan…" Sailor Moon said.

"It's to speak with Karen. She's had something she's wanted to tell me for a while, but she's been waiting for you to leave." Earth said. Everyone nodded. If Terra wasn't experiencing distortions, then it would be possible for her to stay for a while. "I'll come back later."

"Come. We must hurry." Endymion said. "You can reach the Gates of Time from the depths of the castle."

"King, we didn't know anything about Sailor Pluto… But she's a Sailor Senshi like us, isn't she?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Pluto has a different duty and position from Princess Serenity's Four Guardian Senshi." Endymion explained. "This mission was given to her by the legendary angel. The angel created her and her Time Key and told her she must never leave the gates of time."

"King Endymion?" Sailor Pluto asked. Endymion held his hand out.

"Pluto, ordinarily this door must never open, but this is an emergency. We need a key." He said. She nodded and pulled a key off the chain around her waist.

"Yes." She gave it to Endymion who gave it to Sailor Moon. She felt her mark sting and the Ginzuishou get warm. She didn't understand why.

"This is a space-time key. Wherever you are, you can use it to return to Sailor Pluto. This key will open the door in the Forbidden Corridor on the Look Out. It will lead you directly here." Endymion said. Luna looked amazed. That was why Mr. Popo wouldn't let her down that corridor last year. The Door to Time sat there! "Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Goten. Sailor Pluto has had a longer life than anyone. She has lived through every era, so she has extremely wise judgment. Do not take advantage of it."

Sailors Moon and Pluto shook hands. When Endymion left, Pluto bowed to him. The key suddenly flashed and the group found themselves in a large pile in a familiar location. Dende ran out to see what had happened and looked confused to see them all there.

"Goten…?" He asked. Sailor Venus looked around.

"Hey! We're back on the lookout!" She said happily. They had made it back to their own time!

"Wonderful. V-chan… could you get off now?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Venus realized she had landed on everyone and jumped off.

"I'm sorry!" She whined, helping everyone up.

"It's okay. We should take a break." Moon said. Tuxedo Kamen knelt down.

"Are you okay, Chibi-Usa-chan?" He asked. Sailor Moon looked at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay, too?" She demanded. Everyone looked at her. She stood off on her own.

"Usako, I'm responsible for her. I'll take her home with me tonight." He explained.

"I could take her home just as easily. After everything… more than Mars, Mercury, Jupiter… and the future… more than your friend… you only care about Chibi-Usa!" She yelled before running off. She jumped over the side of the Look Out, flying off.

"Bunny!"

* * *

Bunny returned home as the sun was going down. Trunks watched as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door behind her.

"I'm jealous of her…" Bunny whispered. "It's so stupid… she's his kid. It's natural he'd be so concerned for her. Still… why can't I help? She was my little sister…"

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" Terra asked as she walked down a corridor of the Crystal Palace with Garnet. "What was so important that I needed to stay behind?"

"It's… something important." Garnet whispered, entering her room. Terra was right behind her. Terra wasn't paying much attention; she was enthralled by the palace. It was beautiful. Garnet eventually stopped, and Terra came inches from running into her.

"You know, you could warn people first. I swear… no common sense at all. That bible's taken it all from you." She groaned. Garnet moved over to her desk and picked something up. It was a leather bound book. No title on it, but it was so old it looked like the only thing holding it together was Garnet's Will for it to do so. She held it in her hands and looked at it for the longest time.

"Karen…?"

"From my first to my final. This book contains every single prophecy I ever made." She said. "I wrote them all down, as you know. I went back in time once more after that fateful day and retrieved them from the church and re-wrote them down. This book is several hundred years old."

"Even the one you never got to tell me?" Terra asked. Garnet nodded.

"Terra, things have… circumstances now say I cannot continue to care for this history book. So, I want you to." She said, holding it out to Terra. "But the final prophecy… you cannot read it, ever. As of this point in time and space, it is a detail of the past. But to you, it has yet to pass. I need you to care for this book, my legacy. I can't anymore."

Terra just watched as Garnet left her room as Endymion called her. Carefully opening the book up, she scrolled through a few of the pages. She knew to not look at the final pages, so she didn't. She just read. Some of them had come to pass already. Terra was amazed at the accuracy for events that, at the time of being written, hadn't happened yet. Then Terra saw one that made her blood run cold. Her predictions had all been correct up to this point; Terra knew this one would be correct too. That was why she gave her this book.

Garnet was going to die soon.

* * *

The next morning, Terra had returned to the past and picked Chibi-Usa up from Mamoru's place. Her plants had been watered, just as she'd asked. After retrieving her key from her neighbor, she put Chibi-Usa down and wrapped the book up in cloth, tying it with a ribbon. She slid it into her closet, setting it under a small shoebox filled with memorabilia from the Neo Senshi. She just sighed and got back up, closing the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door for a few moments, just going through it all in her head. She thought Karen had died, she was sure all of them were dead. But Karen had survived, somehow. Was it because of her powers? Was it because of her faith? Terra thought back. A long time ago, she'd had the same faith that Karen had. That was why she had taken the time to memorize the bible cover to cover. She could recite it on command, forwards or backwards, any verse, and she could even catch slight pronunciation errors. But that was the circumstance of her birth. It had given her the desire to know. She sighed and shook her head. That was a lifetime ago.

"C'mon, Chibi-Usa, let's get some ice cream." She called, going to get her jacket. No answer. Terra blinked and looked around. Damnit, she was gone!

* * *

Pluto stood at the Doors of Time, staring off into the distance, into the direction that led to the past. She contemplated many things in her head as she did, wondering why she was even there to begin with. Though she knew how much time had passed since her arrival here long ago, it felt to her like a mere instant. Time had no meaning at its crossroads.

When she looked up again, she saw a familiar figure approach her, one that was very familiar.

"Small Lady! What happened?! Where are Sailors Moon, Venus, and Earth?!" She demanded in a worried tone, kneeling down next to the child. "It's far too dangerous for you to come back alone!"

"I'm okay. I've always been alone." She said, not knowing how true the words rang in her soul. "I'll be alright, though, if you just stay with me. You promised, right? We're friends!"

Pluto seemed a little shocked. Then she smiled.

"Yes. I like you, Small Lady." She admitted, stepping aside to let the child pass through to her home. "You're so honest."

Chibi-Usa didn't look back as she walked into the palace. '_Pluto, I'm not honest at all…_' She stared forward, and then looked around.

"Papa? Mama?" She called. "Karen?" The child walked forward, to where the glass coffins were, where the five senshi lay, sleeping deeply as they healed. Lying on a pillow among them slept Luna and Artemis, in pain from their own wounds. Diana slept along side them, taking her daily nap. Chibi-Usa reached out to pet her.

"Diana, you miss your parents, don't you…" She whispered. Then she walked into the main room, where the pedestal that contained the queen was located. She put her hands on the crystal.

"Auntie… please open your eyes. I don't know what to do, Auntie Sere… what should I do? What will make you better? Auntie Sere, please…" She begged. Around the corner, her parents watched, tears in their own eyes.

* * *

On the Black Moon, Nemesis, Prince Diamond watched a holographic image of Neo Queen Serenity, staring at it. He didn't notice Emerald watching him, jealous of the image he was captivated with. The White Moon Witch who had ensnared his little sister with her lies of eternal life with the cursed stone. Rubeus put his arm around Emerald's neck and pulled her back, grinning.

"What are you spying on, Emerald?" He asked, chuckling. "You shouldn't be wasting your time here. You should be packing. You won't get another chance, you know."

"You're in the same boat, Rubeus!" She reminded, shoving him away and moving forward. "Prince Diamond! Please give me one more chance! I haven't played my trump card yet!"

She smiled, pulling her gloves off. "This time I'll do it. With what your trusted Wiseman has prepared for me! Code Extra: Operation Relax. With the hands that Wiseman gave me, I'll clean out that Crystal Palace where the Rabbit, the Princess Garnet, and the Legendary Sailor Moon are hiding and bring them and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to you, my prince!"

* * *

Garnet was walking through the gardens with Chibi-Usa. Of everyone in the palace, she allowed only Chibi-Usa to call her 'Karen'. She knew it was futile, that she would never remember unless Terra wanted her to, but she was thrilled to have her back, finally. Even if she was a different person now, she was glad to have Kara back. Letting Terra live had been the best decision she had ever made.

"I'll go pick flowers for Auntie Sere." Chibi-Usa decided, rushing off. Garnet watched her go and went to return inside, when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned around to see Emerald floating there.

"My, my… how defenseless. Only a child and a powerless, traitorous princess. What happened to your friends? They let you both come out alone?" She asked. Her arms extended out, grabbing the child and choking her. Karen went to try and free her, but was knocked aside, easily. She had almost no Senshi power left!

"Chibi-Usa!"

"Now, Rabbit! You have the blood of the greatest warrior of the old Dark Kingdom in your veins! You are the heir to the Silver Millennium! Show your power!" Emerald roared. "Fight back, Rabbit! If you don't, I'll kill you!"

Chibi-Usa strained to breathe against Emerald's demon hands. '_The blood of a warrior… my power… if only… I had power!_' Suddenly she could breathe again! She looked up to see Sailor Earth standing over her. She had Emeralds hands in her own, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Touch her again and I will KILL YOU MYSELF!" Earth shrieked, throwing her aside. Tuxedo Kamen came up to take Chibi-Usa to safety.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The chain tried to wrap around Emerald, but she moved aside too quickly. One of Emerald's earrings fell. Goten fired off a ki shot, knocking it into the sky before it exploded.

"Damn. That's their power…" He cursed. Sailor Moon drew her scepter.

"Moon Princess Halation!" She cried. Nothing happened. Again, nothing happened! Why wouldn't it work?! Emerald reached her hands out again, and this time grabbed the newcomers and lifted them up. Their strength was being drained away! Even Goten couldn't break free! Neo King Endymion, safe only because he had no physical form at the time, watched in horror. Sailor Moon was the only one unable to use her powers!

"We had forseen it, but you really can't attack!" He cried in disbelief. Bunny's eyes snapped open and in a burst of strength not even she knew she was capable of, she ripped herself away from Emerald and struck her with her scepter, hard enough to cause her to shatter. She landed on the ground and wobbled on her feet again. She looked to King Endymion.

"An object cannot exist in two places at once. At such close range the two crystals are interfering with one another." He said.

"I can't use my Ginzuishou…? But… if I can't use my power… I can't defeat the Black Moon! I can't save my friends!" At that moment, Sailor Earth turned and snarled. Sailor Moon turned to see a man in white floating there.

"Brother!" Garnet cried out, staring in disbelief that she could see her older brother again.

"Such power, to destroy Emerald like that." He said, looking at Sailor Moon. Wiseman appeared as well, behind the prince.

"The power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is not what we had expected…" He said in a disappointed voice.

"Do you like the renovations to the Thirtieth Century, Sailor Senshi?" Diamond asked. "Yet you, Sailor Moon, have the ability to change the future."

Sailor Moon glared at Diamond, a look of hatred in her eyes. "Black Moon Rebels, what are you after?! Why have you done this?! Where are my friends, what are you up to?!"

Diamond stared with no emotion on his face as she yelled. He wasn't listening to her words. He was remembering. _'Yes… it was that same look. The one she gave me… that time…_' The mark on his forehead shifted to an eye. Sailor Moon was caught by it. She gasped and realized she couldn't move! She couldn't even look away!

"Sailor Moon!" Goten cried out. "Sailor Moon, no, look away!"

It was too late. With a flash of light, everyone shielded their eyes. When they looked up again, it was Terra who reacted first. Sailor Moon was gone!

"SAILOR MOON!"


	21. Act twenty: Complication

Act twenty: Complication

_SAILOR MOON!_

'_Where am I…?_' Bunny thought, looking around the darkness. An old, run down castle sat before her, but before she could think on it, darkness overcame her again. A woman with gold hair stood before her, looked over her shoulder with sadness in her eyes and faded away. Then Bunny saw two more figures.

'_Mamo-chan…and Kara?_' She thought. The woman with him was Kara! They turned and began to walk off, leaving her. Bunny gave chase, but they kept walking. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch them!

'_Wait! Mamo-chan, Kara-neechan! Don't abandon me!_'

Bunny opened her eyes and slowly sat herself up in bed. Her head was pounding and she didn't know where she was. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her uniform anymore!

'_What?! What am I wearing…?!_' She felt her chest and realized she wasn't wearing her brooch either! She felt around and her hand touched it. It was on the bed next to her, thank god. She clutched it to her and sat up, wondering where she was. She saw a glowing figure and walked to it.

'_Is that… me?'_ she wondered. '_No… Neo-Queen Serenity…'_

"Do you like that hologram?" A voice asked. Bunny jumped and spun around. "Welcome to the Black Moon's castle on planet Nemesis, Sailor Moon. No… the future queen sounds more appropriate. That dress suits you well."

Bunny felt queasy to her stomach as he spoke. This was Sailor Black Moon's brother. So, why was he their enemy? His sister was their ally!

"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon." He said, introducing himself. He held his hand up and forced her to sit down. "Now, have a seat, majesty, and we shall talk."

"You shouldn't be able to wake up so quickly. Is this the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, or is this the power of the 'other' within you? It doesn't matter; you will find your body has some limitation on this planet." He explained calmly.

'_Nemesis! I'm on Nemesis?!'_

"You're the one who attacked Crystal Tokyo aren't you, Diamond!" She yelled, trying to stand back up. He nodded.

"That is correct. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou isn't the only thing with invincible power. Those illusions have made Earth soft. Our ancestors couldn't stand it. 'Young rebels, if you want power, go to Nemesis. To conquer all, first conquer the Black Poison Crystal.' That is what Wiseman told our ancestors, those are the words we live by." Diamond explained. "Planting just one Black Poison Crystal on that planet has turned it into a world not unlike those found in the forbidden Omega Zone. A world of death."

"I have no use for the rotted world of the thirtieth century. We will have a new earth." He admitted. "We will go back, before the Earth was ruled by your ancestors. We will repaint the past. That is our great Operation Replay! The changing of history!"

"Change history?!" Bunny cried.

"Eternal life and peace are illusions. A body made ageless by the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is a blasphemy against God. The body is meant to decay. And history is nothing but a repetition of wars. We are going to return Earth to its proper course." He explained, smiling. Bunny spoke before her mind could process.

"That's insane! You can't, Diamond! The last time ended terribly!" She shouted. He frowned a little at her words. What was she talking about?

"Time and space… even energy moves at the Will of Nemesis. The planet of the Black Poison Crystal. If we can control this planet, then we can take any planet in any era." He said, glaring. "The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is nothing. The one with the most power… will rule that beautiful planet."

Two striding steps took him to her side. He grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her, into her eyes. He remembered his first glimpse of her, as she ran out of the castle, followed by Garnet, calling for the Rabbit. How she glared at him. How she made him feel like trash with her look.

"I never dreamed she would show herself. The all powerful angel who lived in the impenetrable castle. Neo-Queen Serenity… what a beautiful queen. But you glared at me with contempt. As if I were not even human." He whispered. Bunny wanted to pull herself away. "Your eyes rejected me. Then you encased yourself in quartz. Such a fearsome power. Then you were once again swallowed whole by the impenetrable castle."

"Since that time, I have never forgotten your eyes. I needed to see you again, and make you kneel before me… at any cost. In any form. And now I have you. Yes, those eyes… the beautiful queen, Neo-Queen Serenity." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

Bunny's rage fired off and she struck him in the chest with her fist. She straightened herself and held the brooch tightly.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" She cried out. Nothing! New voiced came to her ears. She looked around for the source.

"This planet is full of the energy of the Black Poison Crystal. All power is absorbed and destroyed." Sapphire said.

"This will be your grave, Sailor Moon." Rubeus confirmed.

'_They're mad… they're not human… they're demons!'_

* * *

'_Who is there? Who would call on me once more? No… let me stay here, forever. I cannot stay here. My friends… my loved ones… everyone is in danger again! Just like before!'_

* * *

"Terra?" Goten asked, looking at the older warrior. She shook her head.

"No. It's nothing." She said. Mirai Terra looked at the computer monitor once more.

"Looks like Nemesis has pulled a Houdini on us again." She sighed. Tuxedo Kamen looked at the blackness of space for a long time.

"It's concealed itself. Is it warping space?" He asked, looking back at his future self. King Endymion said nothing. He didn't know. None of them knew. He remembered asking the queen once, after she banished the early members of the Black Moon. All she had said on it was that it was a decision they would regret.

"Look at this x-ray source." Luna said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Nemesis is sucking in the surrounding gas and light, like a black hole."

"A black hole. The corpse of a star…" Endymion mused. "And yet, it still grows. Ever since the Time of Banishment, it has increased."

"The girls are on that floating rock!" Goten shouted. "We have to save them! I'm not about to tell Trunks his daughter was kidnapped by an evil prince from the future! He'd kill me!"

"There must be a way to approach the planet." Garnet said, walking forward. The Black Moon mark on her forehead still made Venus uneasy.

"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is the only thing that can rescue everyone from that planet. But Neo Queen Serenity, and now Sailor Moon. With both of the people who can use the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou gone… what can we do?" Venus asked. Luna looked up.

"Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa is the reincarnation of Princess Selene, is she not? Then she is a rightful wielder of the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Luna realized. The others looked hopeful. Mirai Terra frowned.

"She has no power over the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. None." She glanced over at everyone. "How old do you think she is?"

"Uh… I'd wager a guess at… seven? Maybe she's small for her age, uh… eight?" Goten said, wondering where she was going with this. Mirai Terra smiled a bitter smile.

"She looks awful young, doesn't she? You'd never guess that she's actually nine hundred and one, would you?" They freaked out when they heard that.

"NINE HUNDRED?!" Goten screamed.

"And on top of that… she's my daughter. She can't wield the crystal. The queen was going to teach her how, but we never got the chance before the attack. She is no longer Lunarian. One day, she just stopped growing. She has no power, and she can't transform. A child of the New Silver Millennium, born on the New Earth. There's a crap load we don't understand about her." Mirai Terra explained. Garnet glared at her choice of words.

"But, but if Chibi-Usa-chan continues to be powerless, then who will be the heir to the throne?" Goten asked. He was concerned now.

"No!" The Neo King said. "Her powers will awaken eventually! It is her destiny to protect this planet!"

There was an uneasy silence after he spoke. It was Luna who broke it.

"When did the Black Moon first appear?" She asked. It was Garnet who spoke up.

"About five hundred years ago from this point in time. Here, in Crystal Tokyo. There was a person who revived the crime and murder that people had forgotten. The Mad Dictator, Phantom. He bore our same mark." She said, motioning to her forehead. "The Neo Queen, who until then, had only watched over the quiet city, rose against him. She has little of her own Senshi power left, but it was still more than enough. He was captured and banished to Nemesis. And then, the planet became forbidden. Then, peace returned, but just as they forgot again… we appeared. My ancestors, calling themselves the Black Moon, said they would kill the New Moon."

Luna took a few steps forward.

"You bear the same mark. Sailor Black Moon, are you and your family descendents of the Phantom?" She asked. Garnet smiled a little.

"So, you figured it out. Yes. We descend directly from Phantom. Of course, I only recently learned that. We were doing research when we came across the old files. My family has not been granted eternal life like I have. And the Phantom was buried centuries before, so it's unlikely that they know. I think I'm the only one of us who is aware of this."

* * *

"How much longer am I going to be here?" Bunny asked as she sat on the bed. Luckily, they had left her alone after the Prince had explained his plans. She was afraid, she was alone. She didn't like being alone. She missed her father. "Papa, please help me… 'jiisan… Goten-oji… I'll never see any of you again, will I? When I was fighting… I don't even remember. I could hear a voice in my head, telling me to relax. I don't even know how they brought me here, how will I get back? Damnit, Serenity Briefs, you have to remember! But now it's too late… I can't transform now… I can't use my power… I need help! Please! I don't want to die here! Not yet! Not like this!"

She stood up on uneasy legs. Then she remembered the words of Queen Serenity. That the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou followed the heart of she who would become queen.

"Because my heart was confused? I was jealous every time I saw Mamo-chan and Terra-chan favor Chibi-Usa. I felt like they didn't care about me anymore. I had no confidence. I forgot how to trust… is that why I couldn't use my power?" She wiped her eyes, brushing away tears. She couldn't cry now.

"I am the future Neo Queen Serenity. I will protect the Earth. I will protect my friends, and my family. That's right, I'm not alone. I am not alone. I have to believe in my own power. So… what do I do now?" She looked around the dark room and then reached up to feel the earrings she wore. They were the ones that Goten had made for her. The ones that let her use Ki abilities. "I've got to find Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. They're here, aren't they? I can feel them, their own Ki. It's faint, because I don't know how to focus, but I can feel them! Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Mako-chan!"

* * *

Deep in the Room of Darkness, Rei stirred. She groaned and sat up, looking around.

"What the…?" She asked when she heard another voice.

"Jupiter!" Rei looked over.

"Mercury!" She cried out. Makoto and Ami were with her! She smiled and stood.

"Hold on, our transformations are undone!" Makoto cried, looking at her school uniform. The others did the same. Ami sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked. Rei's pulse raced and she jumped up and spun around to face the back corner. There was a hideous figured shackled to the wall, bearing the mark of the Black Moon. They cowered from it.

"It's dead. It's a corpse." Makoto said.

"Look at it! It's almost as if it could start moving! Like it's a monster!" Ami cried. Makoto turned around to see her surroundings better.

"Are we in a cave?" She asked. Rei groaned and got up.

"How long… what happened?" She asked, looking to her friends. When had they arrived? When had SHE arrived, for that matter?

"Less talking, more getting out of here." Makoto insisted. "I heard Bunny's voice inside my head."

"I did, as well!" Ami insisted. Rei nodded. "She must be nearby! Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!" But nothing happened. Each looked at herself in horror at this. They couldn't transform! The monstrous corpse in the corner seemed to grin. Its eyes lit up and a fog spread through the area. They collapsed again.

"My power is… draining away…" Makoto strained. She could feel her Ki slipping away from her. "Sailor Moon…"

* * *

Chibi-Usa wandered present day Tokyo on her own, looking around.

"When I came to the past the first time… this is where I met Bunny and Mamo-chan. And then… Terra-chan." She said to herself.

'_Luna-P, is this Auntie Sere's past self? The invincible Sailor Moon?' She asked her toy as she watched Trunks tell Bunny that she needed to focus more and improve her grades and her training enthusiasm._

"She's always messing up. Just like me." She said with a small grin. "That was fun, being with everyone, playing at Capsule Corporation, watching Ami-chan practice chess, buying charms from Rei-chan, cooking with Mako-chan, singing with Mina-chan, shopping with Terra-chan, going to the arcade with Goten-san… and now it'll never be like that again."

Chibi-Usa walked on. "I thought that Sailor Moon never lost to anyone…"

'_Why?' She asked her mother. Sailor Earth smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her white hair from her eyes._

'_Because she's invincible. No one has ever beaten Sailor Moon, and no one ever will. Because she is the True Word. She loves everyone, even if they aren't the same as she is._'

"I don't have any power. She's not blood to me, but she treated me like a daughter… I don't even have any power like Mama does…"

'_She doesn't have the mark of the Silver Millennium!' A woman said, whispering to her friend. 'She's going to be small forever!'_

'_She's nothing like the queen, or even the Lady Earth.'_

'_Hey!' A boy shouted after her. 'Come on; show me your power, like your mother!'_

_Chibi-Usa ran off crying to the castle, where her mother was reading in her study. Chibi-Usa barged in and threw herself into her mother's lap, sobbing about how everyone was so mean to her. Her mother marked her book and picked her up._

'_You know, Small Lady, the queen used to be a crybaby, too. She cried at the drop of a hat for no reason. Small Lady… the queen chose that name for you. Someday, it will be Lady Serenity. You will be the heir to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou one day. It's your destiny. And Earth will be ruled by humans once more.'_ _She explained._

"Am I really mama's daughter? I don't look much like her. Karen says I look like the queen's sister, who died a long time ago. I'll never be a lady like Auntie Sere, or a proud warrior like Mama. My loving mama… my kind Auntie Sere… my strong papa…"

'_Do you know what everyone is saying about you?' A boy asked. 'You're a demon!'_

_Chibi-Usa looked offended at that. 'No I'm not!'_

'_You and your mom are demons from the old kingdom that destroyed the Moon! My mom said so! It's in the history books! Your mom's a demon of the Old Dark Kingdom and tried to kill the Queen! That makes you a demon, too!'_

'_That's not true! Mama loves Auntie Sere like a big sister! Mama would never hurt Auntie Sere!' She said in defense of her mother._

'_Then how come the queen never makes a fuss over you?' He demanded. Chibi-Usa looked down._

'_Auntie is always busy…'_

'_If you're not a demon, then you'd be allowed to be around the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! I bet you've never even SEEN it! Why don't you show it to us? If you don't, then you're a demon AND a liar!' _

_That same day, Chibi-Usa snuck into the queen's chambers she used when she visited Earth and saw the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou sitting in its glass case. The Queen was visiting Endymion and Lady Earth that day, so Chibi-Usa had the perfect opportunity. She snuck up and threw Luna-P at the case and watched it shatter. She stood on a stool and took it out, smiling when she felt how warm it was. It was so familiar to her…_

'_This is it, Luna-P-chan…' She whispered as she looked at it. She heard footsteps and ran to hide next to her dressing cabinet._

'_Small Lady?' The queen asked. She noticed at once the broken case and gasped. 'Small Lady?! Where are you?'_

_She ran off as Chibi-Usa continued to hide. Moments later, there was a huge explosion. She heard rapid footsteps, and the distinct sound of her mother screaming at someone. Probably Karen. Chibi-Usa ran out to be with her mother, and calling for her aunt. As she rounded the corner, the queen fell back, encased in quartz…_

"It's because of me, isn't it? If I hadn't taken the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, Auntie Sere wouldn't be hurt!" She said, dropping to her knees. Luna-P looked said and floated up next to her.

"Abracadabra poof." It said. Chibi-Usa looked at it. "Abracadabra poof."

Chibi-Usa remembered Pluto telling her that those were words to say to not feel lonely. She picked Luna-P up.

"I'll go talk to Puu. She's my only friend." She decided, going back to the Door of Time. "I remember the first time I met her. Everyone was picking on me, so I ran into the deepest part of the castle, where it was forbidden to go. I found a big door, and it opened when I touched it. It was so light…"

_Chibi-Usa slid the door open and walked through, looking around at the new place before her. It was gray and the fog swirled around. The door clicked shut behind her and she saw a Sailor Senshi standing before her. A woman she didn't know. The woman smiled and knelt down before her._

'_I am pleased to meet you, Small Lady.' Chibi-Usa wiped the tears out of her eyes._

'_You know who I am?'_

'_The only ones allowed to set foot in this place, are those of the Silver Millennium.' The woman explained, looking into her red eyes._


	22. Act Twenty one: Nemesis

Act Twenty one: Nemesis

_The only ones allowed to set foot in this place, are those of the Silver Millennium_

_Chibi-Usa looked a little confused to see the unfamiliar Sailor Senshi before her. She knew of the Queen's Court, of which her mother was a member, but she didn't know that there were others outside of it. As if sensing her doubt, the woman smiled. She had dark skin and dark green hair. Her eyes were a garnet color, reminding Chibi-Usa of Luna's eyes._

'_I am Sailor Pluto. I am the Guardian of Time. You look very familiar to me, young one. Like the legendary Angel. You have the look of your mother… and the look of the Queen.' Pluto explained. 'I need not the power to see through time to tell that you will be a beautiful lady shortly.'_

_Chibi-Usa blushed at that and wiped more tears from her eyes. She was the first person to say that other than her parents and the Queen. Pluto smiled and held Luna-P for a moment._

'_Here. I'll teach you something the Angel taught me when I was brought here. When you feel sad, say 'Abracadabra, Poof.' It's a charm and it will make you happy.' Pluto said, handing the toy back to the child and picking up her large key. She twirled it around for a moment. 'Abracadabra, Poof!'_

_Flowers exploded from the end of the staff. Chibi-Usa smiled and laughed._

'_What's that, Puu?' She asked, deciding it was easier to call the woman that 'Pluto'. She always liked making up nicknames for people. Pluto smiled and held her staff up._

'_The Angel made it for me, when I was born. It's my garnet scepter, called the 'Key of Time'.' She explained with a smile. Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded. She totally forgot about being picked on earlier._

'_Auntie Sere has a scepter, too!' She said. 'She uses it to control the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and make miracles!'_

_Pluto smiled at her. 'That will be your duty one day. You are the true heir.'_

* * *

Chibi-Usa floated around the crossroads of time. She saw Sailor Pluto standing there, as she always did. The girl smiled and went to go to her, when she noticed something else. Her father was there.

"Where has she gone?" King Endymion asked. "I felt sure she would be here."

"Majesty, Small Lady is much stronger than you remember. She'll be fine; there is no need to fret. She is the daughter of Sailor Earth, after all." Pluto reminded. "As well as, she has Luna-P with her."

Endymion nodded a little, seeing the wisdom in her words. "I suppose. I am worried, though. Sailor Moon has been taken. This situation is very grave, indeed. Please, lend your strength to Tuxedo Kamen, Venus, Earth, and Goten-san." He pleaded. Pluto smiled and felt her cheeks go hot.

"Yes, Majesty. Of course."

Chibi-Usa watched from a distance, in disbelief. "Puu? This is… this is the first time I've seen her so happy. The Puu I know always looked a little sad. She said I was the only person who came to see her so much and it made her happy. She only smiles for me… no one wants me anymore… there's no where left for me…"

Chibi-Usa turned and ran off in the forbidden direction. She never felt her Time Key slip from her necklace and fall to the ground. Pluto turned around as the King left, looking confused.

"Small Lady?" She asked uncertainly. She knelt down, lifting up the small item. "This is… this is the Time Key Small Lady took from me! Oh no! Small Lady!!"

* * *

The child ran on and on, with Luna-P following after her. She ignored the images around her of destruction. She stopped after a while and looked around at the unfamiliar sights. She couldn't make most of them out, but she caught the feelings going around. Of hopelessness, anger, sadness… the same qualities that ran in her own heart.

"I've come so far… I've been all over Time and Space, but I've never seen this place before. Isn't this where Puu said it's forbidden to go? It's scary here… I should go back now." She reached to grab the Time Key and gasped. All that was there was the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

"The key is gone! Where did I lose it?!" She screamed. She jumped as she felt another presence arrive there. She turned to see the cloaked figure sitting there with his crystal ball.

"Well…" He said. "Look who has come to where it is forbidden to traverse. It seems that you are lost." He said. Chibi-Usa shivered.

"Who are you…?" She asked.

"I am the cloaked spirit of darkness. Little one, without saying farewell to your world, you cannot come to this place. Awaken again!" He said, holding his hand out to her. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead, shining white.

"I am who you have been seeking. I need the girl who sleeps within you. I need her hatred and her anger. That which she tried to veil from the world. I need her violence. I need you, Princess of the White Moon, killed before her time." He said. "Come to me… and awaken once more."

Chibi-Usa uncertainly reached out her hand to him. He smiled, unseen, from beneath the black cloak that draped him.

"Awaken again. Take my hand, child, and come with me. Awaken the soul that sleeps inside of you. I need you now. White Moon Princess, reborn as a Saiya-jin… awaken, Princess Selene!"

* * *

An explosion surged forth from the Forbidden Zone. Pluto looked in that direction as a storm began to rage.

"A storm?" She asked in horror. The Angel had warned against such things… "I must stand guard here, though. I must quell the raging storm! This has never happened before! Is 'He'…? Small Lady?! Something has happened to you! I can feel it! Danger… I feel danger near you… King Endymion!" She screamed as she collapsed.

* * *

"Gohan would be in heaven." Goten whistled as they looked through the massive library in the castle. "Ami-chan, too, for that matter."

"This is an amazing library." Terra acknowledged. "You've got, like, every book ever written in here!" She looked over to King Endymion, who froze on the spot.

"What? Did I guess right?" She wondered.

"I'm going to see Pluto," He informed. "I have a bad feeling." He turned and hurried off. Despite being only a spirit, his cape fluttered in the still air. Mamoru felt it, too, and turned to follow him.

"King, I'm coming to! Something has happened to Chibi-Usa!" He said. That was all Terra needed to hear. She tried to go after them.

"Wait up, you two!" She ordered. Endymion turned to face her.

"No. Lady Earth, please remain here with the others. This might seem selfish, but with the added presence of yourself and the others, our defenses are heavily boosted." He said. She stopped in her tracks. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

"…Well, I'm bored." Goten announced, sitting on the table. Terra threw her shoe at him to make him get off of it. Mirai Terra was sitting at another large computer display with the cats. Luna called them over.

"Venus, Goten-san, Terra-san, come look!" She said as Mirai Terra did a combination of typing and mental connection to the computer. "We've found the old case file." Sailor Black Moon chose that moment to return to the room with some cookies she'd scrounged up from the kitchen. It was so dull to try and eat with Sailor Jupiter injured.

"The old case file on Phantom?" She asked through a mouthful of chocolate chip and macadamia nut. Mirai Terra put her hands in her lap and began to speak in that funny voice again. Terra didn't go near her, as though she thought her future counterpart had some sort of contagious disease. Goten blinked at how weird she was acting, but shrugged it off.

"Death Phantom. Among the Highest class of criminals of the past, he bore the special abilities known as the Hands of Death and the Evil Eye. Several hundred years ago, he brought about what was later decided to be the destruction of Crystal Tokyo. This was achieved by reviving crime and murder. The city was reduced to little more than ruins, until Neo Queen Serenity intervened. However, the Queen knew she did not bear the strength to destroy him, as it would cost her own life, and banished him to the planet Nemesis. It was later that the planet was deemed forbidden." Once her speech was finished, she slumped back down into her chair, wiping her face with her hand.

"I hate that…" She snarled. Artemis' ears drooped.

"The constant disasters… the fights we lost… they were all cause by the cursed planet, Nemesis." He said. Black Moon shook her head.

"No, Artemis. It's our fault."

* * *

Endymion and Mamoru arrived at the crossroads of time to see the effects of the terrible storm. The wind was blowing tremendously; it reminded both men of a Class Five Hurricane. Endymion noticed Sailor Pluto laying on the ground, and motioned to Mamoru. Mamoru nodded and went over to her to help her up. Endymion couldn't.

"Pluto, are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone. The winds were not as strong so close to the door. He noticed her Time Key was glowing, protecting them. Pluto coughed.

"What's going on?" Mamoru asked.

"Majesty, Small Lady has dropped her key…" Pluto said, still feeling dizzy from the sudden onslaught of the storm. "She went into the Forbidden Zone. The place where…" She coughed again.

"Chibi-Usa?!"

"The storm radiates from that place. Something has happened. I can no longer feel her, I feel something else. It reminds me of the Lady Earth of the past." Pluto warned. Endymion knew what she meant, but prayed Pluto was merely mistaken. "This storm was caused by that change."

"So, Chibi-Usa is at the center…" Mamoru said. Once Pluto was steady on her feet, he pulled his mask off, tucking it away and ran off in the same direction the child had earlier.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Stop!" Pluto screamed. "You'll be lost forever without a key! Come back! Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Chibi-Usa-chan!"

* * *

"Was that really them?" Bunny wondered. "Mars, Mercury, Jupiter… yes, I'm sure I felt them. But it vanished so quickly, and I felt something evil…"

She was up on her feet and wandering around the palace. Diamond didn't seem to care to let her move about on her own. The others had been instructed to not harm her, so she knew she was 'safe'. Oh, how she wished that she had taken training seriously! She should have begged her papa to let her grandpa train her even harder! Or even had Goten-oji's papa train her!

"This place is a maze… I keep walking around and around, but it looks the same! Where are they!" Bunny demanded. "They have to be in here somewhere, right? I'm getting so weak…" She moaned, leaning against a doorway.

She perked her head up when she heard voices.

"Huh? Voices…?"

"What's wrong with the Prince? Where is he? Off with the future Neo Queen?" Rubeus asked. "Even if he lets her live, it's not like she'll last long. This planet is filled to the brim with the power of the Black Poison Crystal. What about the three Sailor Senshi?"

Bunny gasped a little when she heard that.

"We captured them to get to the Queen. We have no more use for them. Let them stay in the Room of Darkness to rot away." Sapphire said, crossing his arms. Bunny heard that and felt her blood begin to boil.

"They're alive… they used them to get me…?!" She whispered angrily. "Room of Darkness…?"

"Nobody wants to get anywhere near that place…" The man shuddered. Rubeus nodded.

"I know…" He said. "It has no doorways, its inhabitants ceased to be people of this world long ago. All that's left are the rotting corpses."

"This planet is dangerous." Sapphire said with a distant look on his face. "It feels like it's moving on its own free will… I think we're just its pawns…"

Bunny didn't hear much after 'Room of Darkness'. She felt her energy slip away and she slid to the ground.

"They're below me… in the Room of Darkness…" She yawned, drifting off to sleep. Diamond walked into the hall at that moment and saw her. He grinned when he saw her asleep and went to pick her up, carefully. He didn't want to disturb her slumber, after all. He carried her back into the room she'd left earlier and put her back in the bed. She shifted around in her sleep.

"Mamo-chan…?" She asked hazily. He reached out to touch her face but was stopped short. Bunny grabbed his hand and shot up, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled, holding his hand back with one of her own, and holding onto her brooch with the other. '_You can't die here, yet, Bunny…!_'

"Where are my friends? Where's the underground prison?" She demanded, letting him go after a few moments. He just grinned.

"They're dead."

"No! They're alive!" Bunny shouted. "And I'll find them!"

With that, she was out of the bed and ran off.

* * *

Sapphire stood alone in a room boiling with energy. A black beam of light shot to the ceiling and beyond.

"Veneti. Aquatiki." He called. Mist swirled around him and took on the form of two female figures. They moved around him.

"Yes, Sapphire-sama?" One asked. He held his gloved hand out, smiling.

"It takes an incredible amount of time and energy to make perfect Droids like you. I like droids. They don't change plans. And they don't betray you." He said, thinking of his brother and sister. Bunny picked that time to stumble into the room. She could see the sky above her as the beam of light rose to the sky and beyond. She looked dumbstruck. One of the two droids looked over to her and grinned. Sapphire turned to see her. Unlike the others, he didn't seem to show any emotion one way or the other towards her. She was simply there.

"The future Neo-Queen Serenity, the beautiful ruler." He acknowledged with a small grin. "Welcome to the center of Nemesis. This is the furnace of the Black Poison Crystal."

"The furnace…?" She asked.

"Yes. This place is the only spot open to the surface. This is the only entrance, and the only exit. We brought you in from this point. And this is where Garnet opened a road in time, which we have since been using." He said. "This is where we send Droids to the past, to implement our plan."

"To rewrite history…? Just like Papa did…" Bunny whispered, looking scared. What if they did it? What if history was radically altered, like what Trunks did? Bunny knew what could potentially happen.

"Isn't it beautiful? The power of our Black Poison Crystal?" Sapphire asked in a breathless voice as he stared into the light. "But it's like we're sitting on Nitro. Of us, only Garnet seems to truly understand how dangerous this planet was before it reached a stead state. It takes an enormous amount of energy to create the Droids and to travel through time. We are bringing ruin to our planet."

Bunny seemed to understand his words. Like she'd been through this before. "You're worried that Nemesis will lose control…" She said, taking a few steps towards him, holding the hem of her dress up.

"Just like my brother…" Bunny felt the mark on her chest burn. She put her hand to it.

"Yes… he's destructive, isn't he?" She asked. She was barely conscious of what she was saying. "He changes his plans a lot, doesn't he? And on a whim… as if time means nothing to him… the only thing that interests him is…"

Sapphire looked back to her from over his shoulder, nodding.

"Yes. The planet Earth. My brother is possessed… perhaps it would be wise to make my way to Earth, and join with my sister. This planet and the Black Poison Crystal has warped Diamond's mind. No one can stop him now… we are going to the past to implement Operation Replay… the Earth of the present day is starting to warp and change from our actions in the past. We're in danger now. This planet, the Earth… everything…" He whispered. "However, future queen… you will not repeat this to anyone."

"What?" She asked, coming out of her trance.

"Veneti. Aquatiki." He said. The two figures swirled around her, catching her off guard. They grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Sapphire stood over her and put his hand around her neck, squeezing. She couldn't breathe! He had a sadistic grin on his face. Bunny felt her heart ache at the sight of it.

"The truth will be that the invincible Sailor Moon died. Heh… from here, we'll go to the Earth of the past and recreate history! We'll return to a new present! We don't know what'll become of the Earth or of this cursed world! And I don't care what happens to you!" He roared. A large black crystal formed in his hand. "It's all your fault that my brother changed! It's your fault that everything is ruined! Evil girl! It's you, and 'her' and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou that wrecks history!"

He went to drive the crystal through her heart. "DIE!"

'_Evil girl?! No! This can't be my fault!'_ She thought. Venus and Earth heard her thoughts from so far away. Her mark began to seep blood onto her white dress as she squeezed her brooch in her hand. Her eyes snapped open, an intense and more brilliant blue. She kicked Sapphire off of her and stood onto her feet, looking at him with intense hatred.

"This light!" Sapphire said, drawing the attention of Diamond and Rubeus.

* * *

"This light pierces the deepest reaches of the fourth dimension." Wiseman said, looking into his Crystal Ball. A woman standing behind him giggled. She bore two pointed balls of hair while the rest was thick enough to fall free.

"That's right, Wiseman. This is the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. If you're going to leave Nemesis, I will accompany you."

* * *

Veneti and Aquatiki shrieked and vanished into nothingness. Bunny grinned, still, holding her brooch.

'_The power it had lost. In this place, my power has returned. This is the only place open to the outside. The only entrance and the only exit. I can transform here…_' She reminded herself.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" She cried, standing there as Sailor Moon. The Black Moon members there gasped in shock, that she could transform. The Black Poison Crystal should have negated her transformation abilities! Sailor Moon just looked around. Her aura was flaring, enough to cause the ground to shake and tear up.

"Where are they…?" She asked herself, calmly looking around. "Where is the Room of Darkness?" She knelt down, putting her hand to the ground.

'_Down… underground… deeper and deeper… THERE!_' She thought. '_Mars! Mercury! Jupiter! Wake up, everyone! Wake up!_'

The ground continued to crack and strain under her aura. She raised her fist and slammed it into the ground as hard as she could. Diamond marveled at watching her fist tear into the stone. The entire floor surrounding her shattered, opening a path to the Room of Darkness. The three Senshi stood up, still in civilian clothes.

"Sailor Moon?!" Rei cried out. "Where are you! We can't transform! We can't escape!" She cried. The eyes of the corpse began to glow and release gas again.

'_Transform now! I'll help you!_'

The three seemed confused at her voice, but complied.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

They shot out of the room, up through the path Sailor Moon created.

"I can't believe it!" Diamond swore. "How could she do this?! Wiseman!"

"I am here, Prince." The hooded figure said. "I am right here… heheh…" A black shadow poured out from him, frightening Rubeus. Wiseman turned his glowing gaze to the reunited Senshi.

"Such power from the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. It goes beyond time and space, and is not affected by the negative energy of the Black Poison Crystal…" Diamond smiled too.

"Such a terrible power. It creates war and strife… everyone dies because of it." He taunted. Sailor Moon glared at him.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "I don't want to hear it anymore! You're WRONG! The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou protects peace! It brings love and tranquility! If you hadn't accepted those twisted beliefs, if you hadn't come this far, then this wouldn't be happening! You would live in peace!" The Inners looked 

at their leader and princess in shock. She was speaking to Diamond, but it was as if it were someone other than Bunny, speaking to someone other than Diamond.

"WAKE UP! You are misusing your power! It's dangerous!" Her White Moon Mark burned brightly on her forehead, and her wound soaked the front of her uniform with blood.

'_Who is this…?_ _Is it Sailor Moon, or the queen!?_' Mars wondered.

"Love and tranquility are only illusions." Diamond insisted. The existence of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou causes only confusion and hatred. That stone is the source of all conflict to exist. Isn't' that right, Wiseman?"

"That's right, Prince Diamond." He said, chuckling. "It brings misfortune. All the power hidden away in that stone will be ours. I won't be swayed by your words again. Prince! Kill them!"

"You can't beat me!" Sailor Moon cried. The castle shook and trembled around them, but Sailor Moon paid no heed to it. Rubeus, though, did.

"Crap! If I stay here, I'm done for!" He said, rushing off. Sapphire tried to stop him.

"Rubeus!"

"Running away, are we?" Wiseman asked, not turning to look.

"I refuse to die like a dog, here, in this place!" Rubeus said. The shadowy woman appeared in the darkness behind Wiseman, grinning.

"You're a coward…" She sneered.

"Who are you?!" Rubeus demanded. "Show me your true self, Wiseman!"

"You are a damn fool." He said, snaking his glowing hand out and latching it to Rubeus' neck. Rubeus choked and struggled to break free.

"Prince!" He shouted, as though it would save him. He was incinerated. The shadowy woman giggled and vanished into the darkness again.

"Everyone! Take my hand!" Sailor Moon cried out, holding her hand out to the others. They seemed uncertain. She didn't seem like the Sailor Moon they knew. "We're getting out of here!"

"Sailor Moon, it's impossible!" Mercury warned. "How could you hope to get us out of here? You don't have Goten-san's ability!"

"Trust me! With my own power, and Pluto's! She'll help me!" Sailor Moon said, holding a Time Key in her hand. "Let's go! One last time, Pluto! Please help me once more!"

"You won't escape from here!" Diamond roared. His Black Moon Mark changed to an eye. But before it could work, they were gone. "Damn!"

"BROTHER!" Sapphire roared as the castle crashed in around them.

* * *

"Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru cried out, racing through the horrible storm. Holes in time were appearing; he had to be mindful of them. One false step and he could arrive thousands of years in either direction. He'd found a strip where the winds weren't so powerful and was rushing through it. It seemed to be an old rift in time that wasn't doing much harm to the surrounding space. Because of its age, the new storm wasn't having much of an impact on it. Then he heard a voice calling to him.

"I'm right here." It said. He turned to see the woman with long, pink hair calling to him. She held her hand out to him. "C'mon… over here. I'm right here."

Mamoru reached out and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Shielded from the storm, the others stood with Sailor Pluto, waiting on their friends.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus shouted into the rushing winds. The Key of Time began to glow as the missing Senshi faded into view. Terra rushed over at once and hugged Sailor Moon as tightly as she could. Sailor Moon blushed when she did, and as soon as the moment passed, Terra ripped her shoe off and began hitting the girl with it.

"YOU COMPLETE ODANDO ATAMA!" Terra shrieked. "You had me fucking WORRIED TO DEATH!" Sailor Moon yelped in pain and ran to hide behind Goten, who caught the shoe Terra threw at the girl.

"You're all back!" Venus said happily. Terra retrieved her shoe before smacking Sailor Moon with it one last time, and returned it to her foot.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon said, coming out from behind her uncle. "You won't believe it! I think the queen gave me her power! It helped us get back!" She said with a grin.

"Her power?!" Endymion asked. Sailor Moon looked around, confused.

"Hey… where's Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan?" She asked. Pluto stepped forward.

"Sailor Moon, Small Lady vanished into the Forbidden Zone of Time." She said as Sailor Moon's face went white. "Then, Tuxedo Kamen ran after her, into the storm."


	23. Act twenty two: Secret Maneuvering

Act twenty two: Secret Maneuvering

_Tuxedo Kamen ran after Small Lady, into the storm…!_

* * *

"I'm going after them!" Sailor Moon said, turning to go that way.

"Sailor Moon, you mustn't!" Pluto urged. "You will get lost!"

"I don't care! I won't lose my friends again!" She shouted, moving towards the Forbidden Zone. "I'm going, whether any of you like it or not."

Pluto nodded a little. She knew she couldn't stop her.

"As you wish."

The Senshi and Goten traveled into the storm. Sailor Moon was bleeding from her chest wound, but she didn't pay much attention to it. It was seeping through the armor on her chest to dip to the cloth below. Goten and Sailor Earth exchanged glances. If she fainted, they were getting her out of there… no matter when in time they wound up in the process. It was Sailor Mercury who broke their silence.

"It doesn't matter where we go… are are going in circles? Where does this place lead, anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know." Pluto admitted. "I was told that the distant past is a forbidden zone in time. But I know that storms and darkness rage deep within. You need a key to discern 'where' you are in the fourth dimension. Those who do not possess one are fated to wander this timeless place and are never seen again. Lost forever or obliterated."

Sailor Earth shuddered.

"That strong shockwave and this storm… it is likely that it has created another rift in time… she might have been pulled into another dimension." Pluto continued. Venus just smiled.

"Then Tuxedo Kamen has followed her there. I know it!" Sailor Moon stopped and put her hand to her chest.

"No. They may not be together." She warned. Mars shook her head.

"No. He has a strong sense of responsibility. He'll keep his promise. He's with Chibi-Usa." Jupiter nodded in agreement. Earth spoke next.

"Odango… do you know about Kara's life?" She asked, looking at her. "She was teased, tormented and picked on. Her only friends were her Senshi. No one wanted anything to do with her. Even her own parents remained blissfully ignorant of her life. I've told this to Lord Earth once before. Do you know why he's thrown himself into protecting Chibi-Usa? Their lives are somewhat similar. Isolated from 

people who should love them. Kara's soul is in there, and he will prove to her that there are people who love her. He's protecting not only his child, but a little girl who needs it."

'_He's protecting someone he loved. I should be the one to protect my little sister, but I have to fight. So, he'll protect her, so that I can be free and not worry about them. Terra-chan and Mamo-chan are only thinking of what's best for everyone. They're not abandoning me. They're empowering me…_'

"You have us, Bunny. You know that." Makoto reminded.

"I could tell… even I knew that… I knew what my friend was thinking…" She whispered. '_Are you safe? Mamo-chan… Kara-neechan? Are you safe…?_'

A ringing noise emitted from the Key of Time. Pluto looked off to her left and watched as something began to float towards them.

"Is someone there?!" Pluto demanded. A faint glow picked up and floated into her arms.

"Luna P!" The Guardian of Time shouted, holding it tightly. "You're broken!"

"Chibi-Usa must have passed this way." Mercury decided.

"She never leaves Luna P behind… something has gone terribly wrong!" Sailor Moon wobbled on her feet and before even the two Saiyan's in the group could react, she fainted.

* * *

In deep blackness, the two princes awoke. Diamond pulled himself to his knees and reached out to stir his brother from sleep.

"Brother…" He whispered. Sapphire looked around before jumping.

"This is the dungeon?!" He said, scared. He hated the Room of Darkness. How had they gotten here?! He had sworn up and down that he would only come here if dragged, kicking and screaming! He looked to the corner to see that the corpse was gone. He had little time to think of it. Diamond helped him to his feet, when a giggling voice caught his attention.

"This is directly below the furnace of the Black Poison Crystal. The surface was too dangerous. So, I brought you down here." The woman with pink hair said. Dark energy radiated off her body. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if it formed a tail behind her, that was waving lazily in the stale air.

"What…?" Sapphire whispered, straining his eyes to see.

"The power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou triggered a radical acceleration of the fusion reaction. It helped ignite the explosion on the surface of the planet and started a fusion reaction. It's giving off a tremendous amount of energy." She giggled. Sapphire moved closer to his brother. "It's all because of you, Sapphire. This planet has been able to develop this much. Right now, Nemesis is invincible."

"You bear the mark of the Black Moon Clan. Who are you?" Diamond insisted. She said nothing of it. She turned and began to move down into the core of the planet.

"This way. Wiseman calls." She held Diamond's hand and pulled him along with her. Sapphire had hold of his shoulder. He saw something unusual before them.

"What's that? Are we falling to the center of Nemesis?" He asked.

"This place is the core of the fusion reaction. This is a folded dimension, created by the negative energy of the Black Poison Crystal. The End of the Fourth Dimension, where Wiseman rules." She said, looking back to them. "And this… is your new castle. Wiseman's Dark Castle."

'_Wiseman's castle? He always appeared from this twisted dimension?_' Diamond wondered. Then he looked back to the mysterious woman. '_She looks just like…_'

"Who are you?" He demanded. She didn't answer as they landed. Wiseman was before them, waiting on them, holding his crystal ball.

"Welcome to my castle." He greeted. Diamond glared.

"Wiseman… all this time, you've had this castle hidden away…" He said. Wiseman said nothing on it. He motioned to the woman.

"Prince Diamond, Prince Sapphire… have you introduced yourselves to my darling Rabbit?" He wondered. Both stared at the woman in shock.

"Rabbit?! There's no way!" Sapphire insisted. She simply smiled.

"I go by that name in my current life. But my consciousness is that of the Queen's sister. My name is Kara, and I was once a Sailor Senshi, too. Until I was killed by Sailor Earth." She explained, grinning.

"This form…you've turned traitor?!" Diamond asked.

"It was they who betrayed me." Kara said. "They accepted my killer as one of their own. They know what she did, and they still welcomed her with open arms. Even my own Senshi. They deserve death for that. This is what Wiseman has told me. Wiseman's Will is all. His Will is the truth. You just have to follow him faithfully. You were taught this. Did you forget?"

'_He's different… somehow, Wiseman is different…!_'

"Wiseman, who are you?!" Diamond asked. He knew that this being was responsible for the disappearance of his sister years ago. He also knew that she had been one of Rabbit's Senshi. Was he to sit idly by and watch his sister die!?

"Show me your true form!" He shouted, feeling the Third Eye begin to form. "What are you planning to do to Garnet?!"

Wiseman's eyes flashed brilliantly. It struck both men head on. After a moment, their eyes darkened.

"My Will is all." Wiseman reminded. "You need only follow me as my Will dictates."

"Yes…" Sapphire said. "As your Will dictates, Wiseman…"

Kara held out two pair of Black Poison Earrings. She giggled.

"I'll give you the strongest ones yet." She said. "The symbol of your power…"

Wiseman held his hand out. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou floated there, but it did not shine.

"I captured it along with Rabbit, but it could just be a lump of glass." He said. He stared, growing frustraited. "Why doesn't it glow? What has happened to its power?!"

"My sister is the only one who can use that Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. In this form, I am no longer Lunarian Royalty. I have no sway over it. Besides… it is my sister's after all." Kara explained.

"I see… then it was Sailor Moon's that gave off that energy." Wiseman mused. "Then we must capture Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of both the past and present must be captured. You should be able to do that."

He held his hand out and touched Kara's cheek. She smiled.

"Yes, Wiseman. I will capture both. It will be easy." She promised. Diamond grinned.

"The castle will not easily be destroyed. You can't even be sure that glass bead is the real Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." He said, still grinning. "You can't be too quick to trust her, Wiseman."

Kara glared and looked offended. Sapphire saw that the energy behind her seemed to stand straight on end. Like an angry cat.

"Then you'll know when I capture my sister. I'll fire another Black Poison Crystal into Earth. Then Serenity will show herself and kneel to me." She said with a sadistic grin. Sapphire looked at her.

"If you do that, the planet will be destroyed." He reminded. Kara scoffed.

"I don't care. So long as I have the two Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! Besides, I already have what I want." She explained, holding out her hand to the man standing behind her. "My beloved Endymion."

She went over and hung off his arm, holding him close to her.

"Prince Diamond, Prince Sapphire… with these earrings, you can teleport at will. Prepare for the attack on Earth!" Diamond looked to the sky, to see Nemesis above them.

"Look, Sapphire. Nemesis is glowing brightly… it's such a huge planet…"

Kara looked into Endymion's darkened eyes and grinned. "I finally have you once again. Sailor Earth cannot come in between us now. You're mine, forever." She whispered, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

* * *

'_Mamo-chan… Kara-neechan… Endless darkness… where…?_'

Bunny opened her eyes and winced slightly. Then she saw the others crowding over her. She sat up uncertainly and recognized her room at Capsule Corp. She also heard the distinct sound of her grandfather screaming at someone. Goten winced as well and shut the door, coming in with drinks.

"Yeesh…" He said, setting the tray down on her dresser. "You finally awake?"

"Goten-oji…? What's going on?" Bunny asked.

"Well, we concocted a story for why you were knocked out when we brought you in, unconscious. Told your dad that I was sparring with you, when I managed to kick your head and you passed out. He told your grandpa, and well…" Goten said, scratching his nose. "Naturally, that didn't go over so well with him. He's been screaming at Trunks, saying you need to be trained harder if you were able to lose to me."

Bunny kept looking around and saw Luna P floating there. It went over to her. Bunny lifted it up and tossed it up a couple of times.

"Luna P?" She asked. Luna hopped onto the bed.

"We had the king fix it." Terra explained, rummaging through Bunny's vanity. She was trying on makeup. "You managed to over exert yourself. You were bleeding pretty damn heavily from the chest. Remember?"

Bunny shook her head. Not really.

"Well, either way, once we got back, we brought you here to rest. Figured it'd be better. Oooh, deep red." She said, snatching a tube of lipstick and tried it on.

"You glad to be home?" Rei asked.

"You snore, Bunny." Makoto said. Bunny looked offended at that.

"No way! I don't snore!"

"You do, you totally do!" Minako insisted. "We have to grab your nose at one point!"

Bunny gasped and looked to the door. She thought she heard Chibi-Usa come in. Nothing.

"Oh… it kinda seems… too good to be true. That we're all together again." She said. Then she smiled. "I'm really happy. Goten-oji? Think we could go spar for real?"

"Sure thing. I'll have to wait until Vejita stops screaming, though." He warned. Bunny nodded a little.

"I'm happy, but… it's selfish. Without Chibi-Usa here, it seems so quiet…" She said. Terra faltered in her searching. She turned to look at Bunny when she said that.

'_Bunny-chan! Hey, Bunny-chan! Guess what! I took Luna P to school! Everyone wanted her!_'

"For the love of… there is NO pleasing you, is there?" Minako demanded. "We're all here, trying to cheer you up…"

"I'll find them both. Everyone, I'll need to borrow your strength."

* * *

In the Thirtieth Century, Neo King Endymion walked to the place where the queen was healing herself.

"Serenity, please answer me…" He said, putting his hands to the crystal. "Because I wasn't by her side, my daughter… Small Lady… was it you who saved Sailor Moon with your power? She said she could feel your presence. Was it truly you this time? Serenity… why haven't you woken up yet? We need your strength! This ghost of a man can do nothing. My planet keeps decaying. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were captured, and then my daughter… Serenity, please…!"

"You're too emotional." Sailor Earth said, walking in, carrying Diana on her shoulder. He looked over to the two.

"If we were in true danger, the Queen would help us, just like she helped Sailor Moon." Diana explained. Sailor Earth nodded, running her fingers through her short white hair.

"She's healing her wounded body with the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. She hasn't woken up yet, so there's no reason to worry. She'll wake up if we're in danger, so let's be grateful." She said, petting Diana.

"Pluto is very worried about you. Please cheer up." Diana urged, hopping over to him.

"She is?" Endymion wondered.

"We'll bring back Small Lady, safe and sound. This planet will be at peace once more." The kitten explained. Endymion smiled and reached out to scratch her.

"Thank you, Diana…"

* * *

"Ready to spar?" Goten asked as he led Bunny out of Capsule Corp. He was avoiding Vejita, who was still pissed, and snuck Bunny out with the others.

"Yeah!" She chirped. They would head for the Lookout, since they could spar with little interference. Rei shaded her eyes and looked up towards the setting sun.

"What a blood red sunset." She commented as Goten grabbed both her and Ami's wrists to float up and carry them. Makoto, Terra, and Bunny were already in the air, when something landed on the ground. They all landed and Terra stared at it for what seemed like ages. Finally she inhaled and spoke.

"That's not good…" She said, scratching at her nose. A blinding light filled the sky. It sounded like a hurricane! The buildings began to distort and rip apart! Everything around them was being destroyed! Bunny hugged herself and collapsed to her knees!

"I'm being ripped apart!" She shrieked. The others ran to her.

"What is this?!" Rei shouted. Terra pulled Bunny to her feet. She looked down and grabbed the Time Key.

"Is Pluto calling us?!" Goten asked, looking to Terra.

"If she is, we've gotta go answer!" She responded, running around a corner to transform. Bunny nodded and jabbed her hand into the air.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"By the strength of the Earth!"

"MAKE UP!"

* * *

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon shouted, running to her through the Door of Time from the Lookout.

"Sailor Moon!" Pluto said, moving aside to let them in.

"What the hell happened?!" Sailor Earth demanded, before spitting out words in English that turned Venus as red as Sailor Mars' skirt. "We felt the shockwave back in our own time!"

"Sailor Moon, it's terrible!" Pluto said, opening the doors back up. The Senshi wasted no time to run through to the future. The winds were howling, it sounded like the sky was ripping apart! Another crystal, less than a mile from the first, was stuck in the ground!

"They attacked again!"

Kara walked through the palace, up to where her sister slept, healing herself.

"Sere… wake up Sere… it's me." She said, grinning. Neo King Endymion and Mirai Earth rushed in, feeling a disturbance. Garnet wasn't too far behind, in her Senshi form.

"You there! Halt! Only members of the Royal Family may enter this place uninvited!" Mirai Earth shouted. She froze in her place, causing Sailor Black Moon to nearly run into her. Kara turned around.

"What the…?!" She shouted. Kara smiled.

"It's me. Don't you recognize me? I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity." She reminded.

"Small Lady?!" Endymion asked. "It can't be!"

"But… perhaps you would know me best as the girl that you killed, Sailor Earth. Perhaps it would be easier on your weak mental capacity to refer to me as Kara Staar." She reminded again. Mirai Earth felt sick to her stomach when Kara said that.

"You can't be Kara…" She moaned, feeling her stomach flip over and over. Garnet went toward her.

"Kara…? Are you really Kara…?" She asked, smiling a little. Mirai Earth grabbed her to stop her.

"I grew up." She said, smiling and reaching her hand out for Garnet's. Before they could meet, the Sailor Senshi stormed in. Sailor Moon had Luna P with her, which had started to beep in alarm.

"King!" Sailor Moon called out, stopping in her tracks. "Who are you!"

She recognized her. That was the frightening aspect of it. She KNEW this woman! She held the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the future in her hands. The woman turned to go to Sailor Moon and snatched her arm and tried to grab her brooch. Goten grabbed her and threw her off, getting between the two. The woman landed outside. She fell to the ground and giggled, getting back up.

"So… is this how you expel the unworthy? I'm no longer entitled to enter this place? Fine. As you wish. The Silver Millennium always treated me as a nuisance. I'll leave of my own accord." She said, glaring. Garnet tried to stop her.

"Kara, wait!" She cried out. Sailor Moon's eyes went wide when she heard that.

"You did call me that once…" Kara said, smiling. The dark energy began to swirl around her. Goten could swear he could sense a tail on her.

"But I'm not that naïve little girl anymore. I am the new Queen of Darkness. I have obtained my birthright to rule. I was chosen by the ruler of darkness, Wiseman, to be reborn as Queen of the planet of Darkness, Nemesis."


	24. Act twenty three: Black Lady

Act twenty three: Black Lady

_I was chosen by the ruler of darkness, Wiseman, to be reborn as Queen of the planet of Darkness, Nemesis._

* * *

"The mark of the Black Moon Clan… the Queen of Nemesis?! You can't really be Kara-neechan!" Sailor Moon shouted in disbelief. "How could you choose to awake like this?!"

Kara stood there, grinning the whole time. Sailor Moon didn't believe it for an instant, this wasn't possible! The Kara she knew had been a sweet and innocent girl! Even Sailor Earth was having problems with accepting it. The fur on her tail was standing on end. Luna P floated over to Kara, calling out 'Small Lady' over and over again. Kara simply batted it away with her hand, causing it to crash into the wall.

"Bothersome toy." She sneered. Mercury ran over to collect the item.

"Kara-neechan!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Small Lady, wake up!" Endymion shouted as well. Wiseman laughed.

"It's useless." He warned. "Rabbit no longer exists. What you see before you is the Saiyan child, Kara."

That got everyone's attention, with the exception of Terra and her future counterpart. Goten stared at Sailor Earth. His eyes were wide.

"Did he say what I think he said?!" He demanded. Sailor Earth nodded a little.

"How else do you think I came by my tail?" She asked. Kara said nothing to them. She simply smiled.

"Prince Diamond. Prince Sapphire." Garnet looked around to see if she could spot her brothers. It was too late when Diamond appeared behind her and grabbed her. She yelled out, and Mirai Earth went to try and help her, only to be thrown back by Kara.

"With the powers we've received from Wiseman, we will destroy you!" Sapphire announced. The power from Diamond's Evil Eye struck Venus and Jupiter, while Sapphire grabbed Mercury and Mars with his Demon Hands. Garnet tried to break free, so she could fight, but she might as well have been a school girl dressed up as a Senshi. She had very little power left within her. Moments later, she vanished.

"SAILOR BLACK MOON!" Mirai Earth cried out. She went to attack Diamond, but was blown back by the Evil Eye as well. She turned to Kara.

"Kara, how can you do this to us?! How could you stand idly by and watch them take away Sailor Black Moon?! She was your friend!" The woman screamed.

"I don't care anymore. She betrayed me. They all did." Kara responded coolly. "Look. The second Black Poison Crystal monolith creates a warped night."

Sailor Earth looked around.

"The sky… and the people… the people are…" She said in a stunned voice. Kara laughed. Sailor Earth thought that it reminded her of her own.

"They're vanishing at a speed several hundred times faster than before. This world will be destroyed. How many times have you seen this, Sailor Earth? How many worlds have you watched vanish?" Kara asked. "Did you once tell me, when you nearly killed me the first time, that you've seen thousands of worlds and billions of lives extinguish? Then you should be used to this!"

"Kara-neechan… you did this?! You're going to destroy the planet we love?!" Sailor Moon demanded. Kara smiled.

"I have what I want." She explained. "I don't care what happens now."

Kara held her hand out behind her. Mamoru came into view. Goten got in between Sailor Moon and Kara.

"Mamo-chan?!" Sailor Moon cried, moving out from behind Goten. He grabbed her arm to hold her back. Kara smiled.

"He's mine again. I won't let that witch take him away again." She said. Sailor Moon ripped her arm away from Goten.

"Mamo-chan!" She shrieked. Kara made a motion with her hand and Mamoru struck her with the Moon Scepter.

"Sailor Moon!" Neo King Endymion cried, wishing with all his heart that he could help her. Sailor Moon let herself be hit. She couldn't make herself fight back against her friend. It wasn't his fault! But it hurt her emotionally anyway.

"He hit me… with the scepter… that I created of my own power…" She whispered, lying on the ground where she'd fallen. Goten struck Mamoru back, but Kara caught him and draped herself over him.

"He only listens to me." Kara explained, going in to kiss him. "He's mine once again."

"That isn't love." Sailor Moon said, pulling herself up with Goten's help. "Kara-neechan! Wake up!"

"I understand. Your friends are abandoning you. You must be so confused." Diamond chuckled. Sailor Earth screamed at him in her English, which Moon was quickly learning were curse words. She looked at Kara, wishing she had a way to change her back into Chibi-Usa.

"Kara-neechan! We all feel like sometimes we don't have a friend in the world! But I have my Senshi team, my papa, my grandparents, my aunt Bra, Goten-oji and his family! Surely you have someone too!" Sailor Moon insisted. "All your friends! I've seen them! In a dream I had, you had your friends! What about them?! You aren't alone, Kara-neechan! Please, tell me that you understand that!"

'_I love you, Small Lady._'

'_Don't let someone push you around. I know you're a strong girl, Small Lady. And I want you to know that I love you._'

'_Yeah, my neighbor's a bitch, but I can tell that she loves you a lot, kiddo._'

Kara grabbed her head and glared at her sister.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked, yelling more in English as well. It was a repeat of what Sailor Earth had just said moments before. "I'm not listening to you! You don't know ANYTHING about me! You don't know what my life was like! Prince Diamond!"

Diamond smiled and stood before Sailor Moon. Her heart ached to see him there. Why did she feel like this? He reminded her of someone. She couldn't think of whom, she couldn't imagine WHY, but she knew he reminded her of someone. And it made her sad. His Evil Eye was in place.

"Love can be taken by force. That is another way to love." He explained. Suddenly the sky itself seemed to rumble as Kara held her hands up. Everyone turned to look in shock, Diamond and Sapphire included. In his shock, Sapphire dropped the Senshi he held on to. A Black Poison Crystal materialized above her hands.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Sailor Earth shrieked, shielding Sailor Moon. Goten ran over to shield Mars and Mercury, as Mirai Earth had Venus and Jupiter. Diamond and Moon stared in pure horror as they watched Kara hurl the Black Poison Crystal into the planet. It struck dangerously close to the first two. Kara laughed as she watched. Mercury looked up and calculated how close it was to the palace.

"It's got to be within 900 meters!" She gasped. Mirai Earth turned her head to look.

"Actually, it'd be nice if it were that far away. It's exactly 393.192 meters away." She said. Mercury didn't have time to wonder how she could tell. Kara began to laugh in glee.

"The Crystal Palace… this planet… all of you… be swallowed up by the darkness! Fade into nothing!" She shouted. Wiseman appeared behind her. His eyes flashed brightly.

"_That's right. Those with the most power control this world. The people of the Moon taught this to me._"

* * *

Sailor Pluto's Time Key began to shine brightly. She looked at it in anxiety. Never before had she felt like this. She was so worried. Before, she knew it was none of her concern what happened. She was to never abandon her post. She had sworn this to the Angel. But now… now that she had people she truly cared about in danger, it was all that filled her mind.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" She said. "I am so worried… what is going on beyond that door! Do I truly have to wait here and do nothing to help?!"

Pluto clasped her hands in prayer.

"Small Lady, are you safe? King Endymion! Sailor Moon!!"

* * *

Sailor Mars looked up.

"Look! The palace is…!"

"Sailor Moon?!" Mercury cried out. Sailor Moon was on her feet, her silver aura flaring around her in a display that none of them had ever seen. Not even Goten. Her eyes were closed as she did this, and it lifted her from the ground. He could feel it! She wasn't doing this with her Ki, her aura was so intense, that it was lifting her up! It lit the palace up! The Palace itself began to glow with the same intensity! Wiseman laughed.

"Do you still resist?" He wondered, motioning to Kara and Mamoru. "I have you loved ones in the palm of my hand. I could crush them at any moment. If you want them returned, unharmed, you and the Queen must be mine!"

"You and your Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the past!"

"I won't give them to you!" Sailor Moon shrieked. Her eyes snapped open, they were so intense! "I'll protect them! Everyone here! The palace, this planet, the people of it… I'll protect everyone this time!"

The palace was blinding! The light was so beautiful and intense! It flashed with the light of the crystal itself! Wiseman seemed unconcerned.

"Fire more Black Poison Crystals into the planet." He ordered. Diamond seemed concerned with this decision. He turned around in shock.

"But if you do that, then…!"

"It doesn't matter. The Queen and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou are practically mine. I don't need this planet anymore." He explained coolly. Diamond glared. So… Garnet had had the right idea all along.

"Is it the same with us? For Sapphire and Garnet and myself?!" He shouted. Kara turned around in shock.

"Prince Diamond?!"

"Wiseman, the Evil Eye you granted to me… repelled that strange power you threw at us. Irony is a cruel mistress." He said with a sneering grin. "You never held power over me. Emerald and Rubeus… I grew up with them. They were my companions my entire life… and Garnet… you stole my sister from us, didn't you?! You took everything from our clan; I won't let myself die yet! Not until I destroy you!"

Kara snarled. "Prince Sapphire!"

"Will you fight me, brother?" Diamond asked, looking almost sad. "You always followed me without hesitation or question. But never once did you wear the Black Poison Crystal Earrings."

Sapphire lunged at his brother with the Demon Hands.

"It was your one symbol of resistance." The Evil Eye flashed. The energy from it ripped Sapphire apart. He shrieked as he died. "Forgive me, brother."

He turned his attention to their dictator. "DIE WISEMAN!" He tried to attack Wiseman. The attack struck head on, but he was not expecting what he saw.

Diamond stumbled back in horror as he saw a skeleton fall from inside the cloak. It broke apart upon impact with the ground, as the cloak fluttered off in the raging winds.

"Is that… Wiseman?!" He demanded in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

Kara laughed insanely.

"This is his true form! Come to me, Wiseman!"

* * *

Pluto gasped. The storm had stopped entirely. Not a trace of it remained. Just what was in memory.

"What is happening?! How has the storm stopped so suddenly?" She asked. "I want to run through that door, and fight with the others. I have to go and help them, somehow! But… I am the solitary Guardian of Time. I am forbidden to leave here…"

'_Sailor Pluto, please listen to me. With the birth of the Road of Time, it needs a guardian. That will be your job. You were born with it, and you must be with it until its end. So, there are three taboos. Three laws that you must never, EVER break.' The Angel explained. Her hair fell in front of her. It matched the golden embroidery of her uniform. _

'_First, you may only allow Time Travel in the most dire of circumstances. Second, you must never leave your post, lest someone should try to pass through. And third…_'

* * *

The Senshi were back on their feet and were with one another. Diamond stood off on his own, though Goten put himself between the girls and the insane prince. All were staring at the sky. Black clouds formed a funnel, like a tornado was about to strike. But instead of a tornado descending, a sphere began to push through. No. Not a sphere. A planet! Glowing eyes formed in the energy surrounding it.

"_My name is Wiseman._"

"What the…?!" Venus demanded.

"That voice is like an earthquake!" Jupiter said.

"_That body is merely an echo of the past… the rotted corpse that was banished here so long ago._" He said. "_Over the centuries, my Will merged with this planet. Nemesis and I have become one. I have become Nemesis!_"

"The planet has its own Will?!" Diamond shouted. "This is your true form?!"

Goten grinned when he heard that and powered up as far as he could. His hair went gold and his eyes green as he powered into his Super Saiyan form. He began to build up a massive Ki shot. He knew he could probably blow the planet away with enough energy from a combined shot from himself and the girls. That would end this nightmare! Kara saw what he was planning and smiled.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." She said. "Sailor Black Moon is on the planet. If you destroy Nemesis, you will destroy that traitor."

Goten cursed and dispersed his Ki shot.

"Damnit! You don't play fair, do you?!" They were using Sailor Black Moon as a human shield! He couldn't attack while she was there! He didn't know if it would be possible to wish her back or not! He looked around in shock as he watched the surrounding buildings warp and rumble. They began to float up.

"What's going on?" Mars asked. She saw various corpses began to float up as well. She moaned in pain at once and collapsed back to the ground, along with the others. Only Goten, Sailor Moon, and both Sailor Earths were not being affected. And Mirai Earth didn't seem to be holding up too well to the negative energy. Sailor Earth was holding on to her tightly, speaking to her in English, desperately trying to keep her calm.

"Nemesis is getting too close!" Goten shouted over the roaring. "It's transforming Earth into a planet of death!"

"I have to stop it! No matter what!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Wiseman never truly existed… we were only puppets… of the planet itself. From the moment we were born… we had no worth at all…" Diamond whispered.

Sailor Moon's aura never faded once. The place was shining as well. The same color as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

"The palace is shining brighter!" Jupiter said.

"This has to be the queen's power! She's using her own Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Venus decided. Luna and Artemis stood their ground close to the palace itself, where it was safer.

"Strong enough to activate the crystal of the present." Artemis realized. Diana stood with her parents.

"No. This is the power of Sailor Moon. Just as the queen once described." She said. They all gasped in horror.

"The Crystal Palace is going to be crushed!" Jupiter realized as the castle itself began to shudder and ripple. Neo-King Endymion rushed inside the palace, followed by Diana.

"Majesty?!"

"Serenity!"

* * *

"Why don't you go?" An unfamiliar voice said to Sailor Pluto. She spun around to see Dende looking at her.

"You are the deity who watches the Earth?" She asked, uncertainly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. That's right. You must be the Guardian of Time who rescued Bunny's soul and let Trunks travel through time to save his own. Right?" He asked in return. Sailor Pluto nodded. Diana ran in as well.

"Pluto! Help us, please! It's terrible! Small Lady has awakened as the Black Moon's queen! Nemesis has appeared from a different dimension! Goten-san can't destroy it because they're holding Sailor Black Moon hostage and the Senshi are exhausted!" She cried out. "They can't fight much longer!"

Pluto felt tears form in her eyes. "And I'm stuck here… I want to fight with them!"

"Then go." Dende said. "We will stand guard for you. I'm sure Goku can watch out for our time in my place, until you return."

Pluto looked at Dende. Diana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I'll be sure to help! I don't have power like you, Pluto, and I'm little, but even I'm better than nothing!" She said in agreement. "Go through the door, Pluto. You have to!"

"Diana…" Pluto said, lifting the kitten up. She nuzzled her. "You're just like Small Lady. Thank you."

She sat Diana on the ground, nodded to Dende, and ran through the doors.

* * *

Sailor Moon's power was growing stronger and stronger. Sailor Earth watched in amazement as she held on to her future self.

"Every time she uses it, it gets stronger. This is the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. This is the power the Dark Kingdom wanted." She whispered. "Beautiful, clear power. Light that cuts across time…"

Diamond, too, was watching the scene.

'_Every time we used the Black Poison Crystal to try and change history… that white power cuts through us…_' He thought. '_There's no way to win against it… no way to go over it…_'

Kara laughed again. She sounded insane.

"Which will be the first to be destroyed, Sailor Moon? This planet, your friends, or you?!" She demanded, taking great pleasure in the scene before her. "You won't win! The Black Poison Crystal has invincible power to bend space and time!"

Around her, the Senshi were injured. Their energy sapped by the three Black Poison Crystals. Goten could do nothing against Nemesis as long as Sailor Black Moon was there. Everyone was at their limit. Mirai Earth was barely moving, Sailor Earth had to stay with her to help her. Sailor Moon was alone.

'_I'm losing… and everyone is dying…_'

"Stop, Kara-neechan!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "I'll give you the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! I'll give you my life! So please wake up! I want Kara-neechan back! I'll even settle for Chibi-Usa-chan! Give Kara-neechan back to me! _I don't want to see anymore of this future_!"

Kara stared with cold eyes.

"Endymion." She ordered. He moved over to Sailor Moon and reached out. She made no movement to stop him, as he grabbed her brooch and ripped it right off her bow. In a swirl of lights and ribbons, Bunny fell to the ground. For a moment, Endymion seriously doubted what he was doing. Kara moved over and took the brooch from him and opened it, removing the crystal from within.

"I have them… the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the Present and the Past." She said, grinning. Suddenly her reflexes went off, and she turned around to see Diamond grab both from her. He laughed in triumph as the King and Sailor Pluto ran out of the castle.

"I've got them!" Diamond laughed. "Both of them!"

Everyone watched in terror. Sailor Pluto was upset to see that Diana had been right. Small Lady had turned traitor! Diamond's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I won't believe anyone anymore!" He insisted. "Rabbit! Wiseman! You said that the Black Poison Crystal has invincible power, right?! Can it defeat the power of both the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the past and present?!"

"What are you doing!" King Endymion demanded.

"If you let those crystals touch, you idiot…!" Sailor Earth shrieked.

'_If they should meet, then everything will be destroyed…_'

"Give them back!" Kara roared, going to grab them back. Sailor Pluto tried to get to her.

"Small Lady!"

"I'll take you all to Hell with me!" Diamond said as he went to combine the power of the two Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.


	25. Act twenty four: Neverending

Act twenty four: Neverending

_I'll combine the power of the two Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! And I'll take you all to Hell with me!_

* * *

"NO!" Pluto shrieked. The crystals were close, too close! She couldn't think clearly! Those who were still conscious braced for the end of it all. Pluto looked around, desperately thinking. Then she looked at the Time Key in her hands. Kara and Mamoru were rushing for Diamond. It took seconds. Pluto knew what had to be done.

"STOP!" She cried out in a booming voice that was unlike her. She raised the Time Key high into the air as a blinding light shot out from it. "Time! I command you to stop!"

* * *

"_Pluto." The Angel said, looking back over her shoulder. Pluto was admiring the patterns on her uniform. The silvery wing design on her shoulder blades._

"_The third law… you must never stop time." She said, looking sad. "With this Time Key, born from the wreckage along with you… this item I have treasured more than anything for these long years… you have the power to control Time and Space now. But no matter what happens, you must never, EVER stop time."_

"_Why?" Pluto asked._

"_Because… if you violate this law…"_

* * *

Neo King Endymion opened his eyes uncertainly and looked around.

"Nothing happened?" He asked. Diamond, Kara, Mamoru… they were all frozen in a thick, black cloud. The Senshi, Goten, and himself… they could move. He looked over to Sailor Pluto, who looked terrified at what she had done.

"Pluto! You stopped time?!" He demanded, looking scared for her. At that moment, everyone began to sit up. Goten rushed to help Bunny stand, then went to assist the Senshi. He lifted Mercury and Venus up first, before hoisting Mars and Jupiter up. They were all looking around as he went to help Earth with her future self. Mirai Earth was back to normal.

"ARTEMIS!" Luna cried out, looking to the air. Blinking, Goten followed her gaze. Nemesis was above them, and not moving an inch.

"Everything is frozen!" Artemis realized. "Nothing is moving!"

"Nemesis… even the air is as still as death!" Sailor Earth realized. "Time has stopped!"

The clouds around Mamoru and Kara dissipated. Mamoru regained his senses and shook his head, while Kara collapsed to her knees. In that moment, Pluto gasped and fell as well. Bunny and Venus ran over to her.

"PLUTO!" Bunny cried out. Venus knelt down to shake her, to see what was wrong.

"Pluto, what happened?!" Venus demanded. Neo-King Endymion ran over with Mamoru.

"That's insane, to stop time! Pluto, you KNOW better!" He scolded.

"Stopped time? How?!" Mercury demanded. Endymion looked upset.

"You broke the final law of your own accord." He said. Everyone looked at him, wondering what the hell he meant.

"The final law?" Rei asked.

"Breaking that law… what does that mean?" Goten asked as well.

'_To break this final law… Pluto, you will sacrifice your very life as payment_.'

Pluto moaned in pain as she tried to sit up. Goten reached out and held on to her. She was having problems breathing. She turned her head to look at Bunny and winced.

"Time… will not stay…ahh… it will not stay stopped… much longer…" She shuddered. Goten tried to shift her to where she'd be more comfortable. "Carefully… you must… retrieve the two… ahh… Maboroshi no… Ginzuishou… from Prince Diamond…"

Bunny looked unsure. She didn't want to leave Pluto's side, but Goten motioned that she should do as she was told. Bunny got up, and went over to Diamond with Sailor Earth. Bunny put both her hands over her own crystal to shield it from the other and yanked it away. Once that was done, Sailor Earth wrenched the one of the future away from him. They moved back towards Pluto. Kara was struggling to get back up. She was so weak, her body wouldn't move right.

"Pluto… see?" Bunny asked in a happy tone that she had to force out. "Look. Terra-chan and I got both crystals back."

Pluto smiled when she heard that. She nodded a little.

"It's because of you, Pluto." Bunny said, almost as though that would save her. All the Senshi were around her now. Mars and Mercury had tears in their eyes.

"I always wanted… to be able to help you. Since the… day I was born. I always wanted to… fight with you." She said. Her breathing had become ragged. "Sailor Moon… the future Neo-Queen Serenity… you were… always my idol…"

"Hey, stop talking." Goten warned. "You've hardly got any power left in you; you're using it all up!"

"Sailor Moon… please…" She continued, ignoring Goten. "Save Small Lady!"

Kara looked stunned at what she was seeing. Why was she bothered by it? Sailor Pluto went into a coughing fit. The Senshi jumped when she did.

"Pluto! Hang in there!" Jupiter urged. Endymion knelt next to her.

"Just a little more… if you can hold on a little more, we can heal you!" He reminded.

"King… I must pay the price for my crime…" She said, smiling. "I… was always proud… of my duty…"

She turned away from him and looked up to the sky, where Nemesis loomed. She thought back to her long life.

"Your lavender cloak… it's the same beautiful light purple… of the morning sunrise…" She whispered. "Please… ask Diana to… watch the gate for me…"

"Pluto, you're not going to die! I won't allow it!" Endymion ordered. Even Goten, who had barely known the Guardian of Time, felt himself overcome with grief. If it hadn't been for her, obviously, he wouldn't be here. He owed her his own life. None of them would have.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect… Small Lady…" She said in a soft voice. Kara watched in horror at the scene before her. Pluto held out the Time Key that was taken by Chibi-Usa. Kara felt her hand begin to move towards it, when at once, it fell. Bunny burst into tears at once.

"PLUTO!" She shrieked. "Open your eyes! NO! PLUTO!"

Kara knelt there, confused. She had tears in her eyes. Why was she so sad?

"I… am Kara Staar. I have no friends. I have no family. I have no one who cares about me. I am… alone. So… why am I so sad?" She asked aloud, putting her hands to her face. She looked at the key Pluto had tried to give to her.

'_This is a Key to Time. It is very important. It allows you to travel through time…_'

"_Small Lady?!" Pluto asked when she saw the girl run towards her. The city was in an uproar, they had been attacked, and the Queen was damaged! Why had Lady Earth allowed her to come here unattended?_

_Chibi-Usa Luna-P up and after a moment of thinking threw it at Pluto. Before it could strike, though, thick smoke exploded from it. She grabbed the key from the belt Pluto wore and took Luna-P. They ran off into the depths of the Fourth Dimension._

"_Small Lady!"_

"They key I stole from Pluto… she really wasn't angry at me at all?" Kara asked. "I know she said she forgave me, but… she really did?"

"_I like you, Puu!" Chibi-Usa giggled, hugging the older woman. "You're my only friend!"_

"_Mama yelled at me for coming to see you, Puu…" Chibi-Usa said, holding Luna-P tightly. "Even though I told her that we're best friends…"_

"_I wonder if Mama… really loves me…"_

* * *

_It was days later that Lady Earth entered the Fourth Dimension. It made Pluto a little sad to see her. She was accompanied by the Queen._

"_Pluto, is she bothering you?" Lady Earth asked, running a hand through her short, white hair. "Is it really okay to let her keep coming?"_

* * *

"_Holding you close… and giving you kisses… those aren't the only signs of love, Small Lady." Pluto said, smiling at the little girl. "Quietly watching over someone from afar… that is love, too."_

"What is this feeling?" Kara asked. "Why am I crying…?!"

"Kara-neechan?"

"You're my friend… my other best friend in the whole world… Puu… PLUTO!" She shrieked. When she did, the earrings she wore shattered. Then, like her sister before her, her tear activated her Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and she reverted back into Chibi-Usa. The crystal that Sailor Earth held flashed brightly and returned to Chibi-Usa. At that moment, time resumed. Diamond's hands ran into each other, and he looked stunned.

"What?! Where are the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?!" He demanded. He shielded his eyes. "What is this light?!"

"Chibi-Usa-chan?!" Bunny cried out.

"Kara?!" Sailor Earth and Mirai Earth watched as the little girl floated up. Her body shimmered. The Crystal Palace began to flash and shine brightly. It was blinding! Mirai Earth shielded her eyes as her past self watched Chibi-Usa transform back into Neo Moon once more! Bunny smiled happily.

"Kara-neechan?!" She said, smiling at her. Chibi-Usa looked over. She still had her memories of Kara. She was so upset over everything, she wondered if they truly accepted her back.

"Sere…?" She asked uncertainly. Mamoru stepped up behind Bunny.

"The rebirth… of Sailor Neo Moon…" He said. Bunny turned, smiling more brightly.

"Mamo-chan!"

"The awakening of a Sailor Senshi!" Endymion said, kneeling down next to the girl. She looked a little sad to see him, knowing he was her father.

"Endymion?" But she looked over to where Pluto was. Then she gave a small grin. A forced one. "Puu… look. I managed to Henshin. Look at me, Puu!"

Tears filled her eyes. Sadness welled up in her. Grief she had never felt before. In her life of isolation and hardship, she had never been this sad.

"Puu?" She asked. Finally, she broke down, sobbing hysterically. "I transformed! Puu, please wake up! I transformed, but I don't care anymore! I got my power back, but what good is it if you can't see it?!"

Her words resonated within Bunny's heart. She began to cry too. Then, she got mad.

"How DARE you play with someone's innocent heart by controlling them!" She shrieked. "How DARE you drag people in who don't need to fight anymore! I will NEVER forgive you! Moon Crystal Power, Make UP! I'll change by the light of the moon, and I will destroy you!"

"_She turned back my poison?!_" Wiseman asked. "_Such power! How can she still stand and fight?!_"

"Sere has such a strong heart…" Chibi-Usa said in awe.

"I won't let anyone else die! Nemesis! I won't let you have your way with this world anymore!" Sailor Moon vowed.

"I have to face this enemy, too! I have to be strong like Sere!"

Wiseman laughed. His poison began to spread around them, warping the area.

"_It's a shame that your small lives… are already in my hands._" He taunted. "_Will you destroy me, with Princess Garnet within me? You'll kill her, too. And with a flick of my hand, you can be crushed so easily._"

Diamond sneered at the Senshi. His Evil Eye was in place.

"Before I let Wiseman, I'll kill you myself, Sailor Moon!" He shouted in glee. Energy shot out, but Mamoru threw himself in the way, on top of Sailor Moon.

"Usako!" He shouted. Goten got between them and batted it away. It hurt to touch that energy, but he wouldn't let Bunny be killed by anyone! He powered himself back up and fired off his own blast at Diamond. The prince shrieked in pain before being killed. Nemesis laughed.

"_Little Prince… you were too young._" He sneered. "_I have waited centuries. Years beyond your imagination. I finally have this power within my grasp again. This time, I won't make the same mistakes! This time, I will be triumphant!_"

The darkness swallowed them whole. The entire group began to descend into the core of Nemesis. They fell, further and further… deeper into the core, towards the castle. The mass of energy greeted them.

"_Greetings._" He welcomed. From where Goten was, he could see something. He could see Sailor Black Moon, held fast in a crystal of pure energy. She was bound to the castle itself. There was no conceivable way of freeing her without killing her! "_I am Death Phantom. On that blue planet… I lost my war for Earth, twice. I was sent to this cold planet of darkness, a solitary king…_"

Endymion glared. He remembered that war. But he had to wonder, what did Death Phantom mean by 'twice'?

"_But now, I am this planet, Nemesis. On this invincible planet, filled with Black Poison Crystal, I found limitless power! Had I only known! And now, with this power, I can do anything I wish!_"

"His hatred must have soaked into Nemesis for centuries!" Mercury theorized.

"And now… now it's moving that entire planet!" Mars realized.

"Well then, we won't let him win!" Venus decided.

"We'll protect this planet!" Jupiter agreed.

"We won't hand over Earth! We will protect it!" Moon swore. She held her Moon Rod out, attacking with it. "I WON'T GIVE YOU THIS PLANET!"

The energy was intense! They had never seen anything like it before! At once, Nemesis vanished from the sky. Endymion smiled a little. Was it over?

"Nemesis was destroyed!" He said happily. But Goten's voice sent chills through him.

"Hold on! Where in hell is Bunny?!" He shouted. Everyone began to look. She was gone! Where was she?! Goten was terrified. How could he explain it to Trunks? He was going to die if he couldn't find her!

"Was she caught on Nemesis… was she destroyed along with it?!" Endymion yelled. Goten felt sick to his stomach. Neo Moon, or 'Chibi Moon' as Sailor Earth decided she would start calling her, was horrified at the thought.

"Sere…!" She whined. "Sere can't die too…!"

It was that moment that Sailor Earth's hands began to glow. She blinked and looked at them in shock.

"What's this power…?" She asked. "Bunny?"

She vanished into nothingness. Seconds later, Mirai Earth turned and ran back into the palace as it began to shine brightly once more, of its own accord. Inside, she skidded to a halt in front of the crystal containing the queen. Her face broke into a smile as she watched the queen sit up and open her sparkling blue eyes as the crystal faded away. She helped her up and ran off to where her husband's body was sleeping, while the Queen wandered her way into the room containing the four injured Senshi. Mirai Earth smiled a little and spread what looked like a lip gloss onto her mouth and leaned down to kiss him.

"Endymion?" Chibi Moon yelled, startled to see him vanish, too. Mars looked to the palace and gasped.

"Someone is coming out!" She observed. Everyone looked to see Mirai Earth and Neo King Endymion walk out of the palace. Moments later, they were joined by Neo Queen Serenity!

"Sere!!" Chibi Moon said, running to the three. She jumped into the Queen's arms, hugging her as tight as she could manage. Mirai Earth joined in and Endymion just smiled at the scene. Goten noticed that 

the Queen still bore the same mark on her chest that Bunny did, proving that she WAS, in fact, Bunny's future self. Artemis grinned.

"You're back in your body." He stated.

"Kara, you have awakened once more. That is what revived me." The Queen stated. "You didn't fall to the power of the Black Poison Crystal! You truly are a mysterious child! This is the true awakening of a Sailor Senshi."

"Sere… I'm sorry. This is all because of me." Chibi Moon said, tears in her eyes. "I wanted to be like you, Sere. I wanted power like you. I was jealous and didn't know it. That's why I took the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, before you were ready to let me. You knew I couldn't handle it yet, that's why you put off training. I didn't know this would happen. I'm so sorry!"

"I couldn't protect you, or Terra, or Endymion… I couldn't protect this planet we love. I couldn't even save Puu…"

"It's not your fault, Kara." The Queen said. "You needn't say a thing. You've had a hard time. That was what made you mature so much. My body has healed. It's all right now. Together, we can protect this planet."

"I always thought… you didn't need me."

"You are my only sister. And now, you are my 'niece'. I've always loved you, Kara."

"So… from now own… can you help me out from time to time?"

"You are the only heir. You are now the next in line." Then she looked to the Senshi standing there. "Sailors Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter. Upon coronation as the Neo Queen, I have lost almost all of my power as a Sailor Senshi. I can no longer transform. I took on a great burden on the 'Final Day', and because of it, that is what caused the loss of my power. As such, because of that, I was unable to find faith in myself to destroy Death Phantom. Pluto will forever rest in peace in the Crystal Palace. I promise.

"The Nemesis you fought was an illusion. It was projected by the Black Poison Crystal, using its ability to warp space." She concluded.

"Sailor Moon must have been drawn in by that power. It's likely that 'she' summoned for Sailor Earth to join." Endymion said, more the the Queen than anyone else. "They have probably been transported to the orbit of the real planet."

"Into space?" Goten asked. The Queen nodded to him.

"Yes, Goten-oji." He turned a little red at that, to know that a thousand years hadn't broken her of that habit. Then she turned back to Chibi Moon.

"Kara, you are the only one who can take my place. You must go and help Sailors Moon and Earth." She explained. "Nemesis has grown far beyond control along with Death Phantom's hatred. And they have 

Sailor Black Moon. You must go rescue everyone, and help seal that planet away once and for all. Will you use the Time Key you received from Pluto to travel across space? Will you rescue them and fight with them to seal away Nemesis?"

Chibi Moon gulped and nodded. The Queen smiled and held her scepter up. It shrunk back down to its original size and she held it out to the girl. She looked stunned to have been offered it.

"Your scepter…!" She took it uncertainly, before raising the key into the air. '_Puu! Lend me your power! Take me to Sailor Moon!_'

Sailor Chibi Moon vanished.

"Queen, let us go!" Venus begged, stepping forward, along with Goten. She turned and smiled at them.

"No." She said with a serene smile. "We shall wait for their return. We will be here with open arms for their return…"

* * *

'_It's so quiet… I don't like this silence… it's so familiar… it makes me want to cry…_'

"Where am I…?" Sailor Moon whispered, opening her eyes with a sigh. Sailor Earth smiled.

"Bunny-chan!" She said. Sailor Moon sat up; staring at her like she was insane. She'd never used suffixes to refer to anyone before. Then she looked around.

"Terra-chan? Where are we?!"

"We've been thrown out into space. I'm projecting my Ki to shield us. It seems like the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is helping us." Earth explained. Bunny looked to her right and went pale.

"No…" She whined. "That can't be…"

Nemesis loomed in the distance. The two 'eyes' formed on it, and they could hear the voice of Death Phantom.

"_My true form, that of Planet Nemesis, will be your graves!_" He laughed. "_The Black Poison Crystal which absorbs and erases everything with its negative energy. And the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, which gives power to all and creates with its limitless energy. With these two in hand, I am complete! I am invincible! I can conquer the universe! I'll enclose the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou together with this solar system, and I'll take EVERYTHING!_"

"Is mine a cursed existence?" Sailor Moon asked. "Does my existence and that of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, cause war and death? Would history be complete without it? Should the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou… should I… not be allowed to exist?"

Sailor Earth looked at her.

"You remind me of several people dear to me. One believed those around him died needlessly… one believed he could not escape his terrible fate to kill someone he cared for… and the third… believed she, too, brought only hatred and death. She thought her power was truly evil, because even with her great power, she was unable to bring back to life the man she loved." Earth explained.

"But I believe in you all. Many lives… many souls… they have been saved with that same power. You must believe in yourself, and follow that power without fear. You have all of us. You have your Senshi, you have your family, you have their friends, you have your idiot uncle. And you have me and Mamoru. We are all here for you. You called out to me, didn't you? If you need me, I'll give up my very existence to help you. I will protect you, no matter the cost. So, you have to give it your all. You are a Saiyan, truly. Have pride in your abilities."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Terra-chan… that's the first time that… that you ever proclaimed to protect me. I feel strong with you and Mamo-chan. With your help, I can overcome anything."

Light shot from her Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and grew. It expanded and Chibi Moon faded in from it. She held the Moon Rod in her hands. She was smiling.

"Sere! Terra! The Queen is awake!" She said happily. "I came to help you!"

The voice of Nemesis boomed around them, shaking them to their cores.

"_If you attack me, then you will kill your comrade!_" He warned, before laughing again. He knew he had them cornered. Terra seemed reluctant to try and attack, knowing Sailor Black Moon was still there. Sailor Moon, also, was wary. Before anyone could say anything on it, though, they heard a loud voice.

"_Sailor Moon, please, attack now._" It said. It strained, as though speaking was very difficult. It was Chibi Moon who knew it at once.

"Karen!" She cried out. Sailor Earth looked around.

"How?! What's going on?!"

"_I have managed to gain control. Nemesis is invincible, but so long as my consciousness is able to be in command, I can lower its defenses._" She explained with great difficulty. "_It's true that by doing so, I will die too, but you must do so! This is your only chance!_"

"No, Karen! I don't want you to die!" Chibi Moon cried out. "I came back, we can talk again, just like we used to! Remember, Karen?"

"_I missed you so much, Kara… but I am using up what is left of my power! I used up so much to seal away the Dark Kingdom, this is all that's left._" Black Moon explained. "_Please, Sailor Moon. Kill us both._"

Reluctantly, Sailor Moon raised her Moon Rod, along with Chibi Moon. Both knew that it was necessary. Sailor Earth looked at them in horror.

"No! We can't just kill her! Life is precious, we can't throw it away!"

"_Thank you. All of you. I had a wonderful life. Please, make sure that Kara has a calm and peaceful life this time. Goodbye…_"

"Double Moon Princess Halation!!" Moon and Chibi Moon combined their powers, the powers of both Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, into one concentrated shot. The power was overwhelming, and it shattered both rods, and Sailor Moon's brooch.

* * *

The light overwhelmed Earth at once. Over the Crystal Palace, a spark in the sky glittered for a moment, before fading away. Neo Queen Serenity held her hand up as a new Heart Rod appeared. She grabbed it and held it aloft in the air. As she did, the city began to shine and before their eyes, the city was reborn.

"Crystal Tokyo…" Venus breathed. "It's restored. The Queen created a miracle!"

"Yes. With the help of our four moons, they managed to overpower and destroy Nemesis." The Queen confirmed. Everyone smiled at that. The Queen stood before them.

"Allow me to awaken your next level of powers." She asked. "Sailor Mars, Soldier of War. Sailor Mercury, Soldier of Wisdom. Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Protection. Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love. May you all always join Sailor Moon in her fight."

Then she turned to go back into the Palace, where she would return to the Moon Castle. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Time will soon return to its normal flow. Soon, they will return through the Gates of Time. Go to them." She said. Goten stepped forward.

"Neo Queen Serenity, what about Sailor Moon's new power?" He asked. She smiled a little.

"I must return to the Moon." She explained. "Goten-oji, I must never meet with my past self. However… from here… Sailor Moon, and Sailor Earth, I will give you your new powers."

She held her hands out towards the sky.

"Sailor Earth, the Soldier of New Hope." The energy left her hands. Then she held her rod up once more.

"Sailor Moon. Soldier of Sanctity. From here, I will give you your new brooch and Moon Heart Rod, to protect the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. The password is Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up. Always fight with a strong heart…"

* * *

"Sere!" Chibi Moon said, wiping at her eyes. Sailor Moon sat up and looked around.

"My brooch has changed… Wait! Sailor Black Moon and Nemesis! Crystal Tokyo! What happened to them?!" She asked.

"Nemesis was destroyed." Jupiter explained. "And Earth of the future is back to normal."

"What about the Queen?" She asked again. Goten grinned a little, helping Bunny up.

"She's safe. They all went back to the Palace, and it feels like the Queen has gone back to the Moon. We've gotta go, Time is returning to normal."

"Let's go, Sere!" Chibi Moon said. "I'll lead you back to the past, in place of Puu!"

Sailor Moon looked a little sad. '_Oh. That's right. The Past and the Future selves can't exist in the same time when Time flows normally. I can't meet the Queen… but I wanted to see her. There's no way I can do that. Because, meeting my future self and talking to her… would change history. I want to see her…_'

"Bunny?" Goten asked, as they went to walk through the Gate of Time in the castle. She nodded a little and went to enter. They went on without her for the moment.

'_Just for a moment… even… even if… it would change the course of history… forever…_' A figure in a white gown ran down the halls, stopping by the Gates. Sailor Moon was stunned to see the smiling face of Neo Queen Serenity!

"Sailor Moon!" She greeted.

"Neo Queen Serenity?!"

"I wanted to give you my gratitude." The Queen said, putting her hand over her mark. "Thank you.

"No." Sailor Moon insisted, mirroring her. "I should be the one thanking you, Queen… Bunny-chan… There's so much I want to say…"

Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes as she stepped through the Gate of Time. '_This future… it will be my present one day…_'

"Farewell…"

* * *

Bunny sat up in her bed, looking around. She was in her house, in her bed, in her pajamas.

"That's right… we came back home. It felt like a dream…" She said. She heard her father knock on her door.

"Bunny, get up, you got a visitor!" He said, before speaking to someone and walking off. Bunny opened the door to see the smiling face of Chibi-Usa.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late, Sere!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later saw Bunny and Chibi-Usa strolling down the street. Bunny was in a Sailor V shirt, while Chibi-Usa was in her uniform. Her backpack was about to explode from all the stuff she had in it.

"Kara-neechan? I don't know how American schools worked, but you'll get your butt in trouble if you take it to a Japanese school, according to Gohan-san, and Goten-oji." Bunny warned. Chibi-Usa pulled her hat down over her head.

"I should probably throw it all away… but I brought all the stuff I couldn't part with." She explained. "I have to go back to the thirtieth century."

Bunny stood there for a few moments. She put on a fake smile and waved.

"I forgot something at home, Kara-neechan. You go on ahead…" She said, before running off.

"Bunny?!" Terra was walking along the street when she saw the teen running towards her. She calmly stuck her arm out and grabbed her as she passed, pulling her in and holding her in place.

"Where the hell do you think you're off too, Odango?" Terra wondered. Chibi-Usa ran up.

"Bunny, I'm sorry I'm selfish… don't be mad at me…" She begged. Terra looked curious and looked down at Bunny. "But the truth is that I want to stay here, forever… but you can't stand having me around, right?"

Bunny pulled away from the older woman and spun to look at her.

"Of course not! You're always like this! You do what you want, and you don't think about how it'll make ME feel!" She insisted. Chibi-Usa began to cry.

"Don't cry, Sere!"

"You're the one who's crying!"

Both girls hugged, leaving a slightly confused Terra in their wake.

"Kara-neechan… I'll miss you when you're gone…" Bunny whispered. '_Don't go again…_'

* * *

The three arrived on the Lookout, where Mamoru was waiting for them, along with Goten, who'd given him a ride up there. It would be much easier to get back to the future from there.

"You ready to go home?" Mamoru asked. "You left these."

He held his hand out to give the girl her Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor V dolls. Goten grinned a little as she hugged them. It reminded him of Bunny and her Kaguya doll. Chibi-Usa opened her bag and handed the Moon Heart Rod to Bunny.

"The Queen said to give this to you." She explained. Then she smiled. "I like it when you call me 'Kara-neechan' and 'Chibi-Usa'. Living with Terra-chan… playing at Capsule Corporation… it was all so fun… I'm so glad I came here… bye!"

The group watched as Chibi-Usa ran down the Forbidden Corridor and vanished into the darkness. Bunny smiled a little.

"I wonder if we'll see her again." She asked. Terra shrugged.

"Probably… being my kid and all… I still don't see how the hell we'll accomplish that one…" She said, eyeing Mamoru. Bunny held the rod up and admired it in the light. Goten decided to speak up at that time.

"Actually, Bunny, your dad's finishing out the forms. You've been officially enrolled in the Mugen School, for the last year of Junior High." He said. Bunny looked at him.

"Really? I get to go to school?!" She said, beaming. Goten scratched his nose.

"I still say Majinn Buu was the Merry-go-Round."

"Bunny-chan! Terra-chan! Mamo-chan!" The voice called out. Everyone turned to see Chibi-Usa standing behind them, holding a letter out to Terra.

"I'm back! Here! It's a letter from Auntie Sere!" She said. Terra took it and looked it over. She turned it several ways, even asked Goten to come over. Neither could read it. It was almost entirely without Kanji.

"Bunny, you read it." She said, thrusting the paper at the girl. Bunny looked at it, reading it aloud.

"I am so happy to hear that you would like to train Small Lady. Please take care of her. Serenity. Also, I should mention that, as per her request, what happened, quote unquote, 'Didn't happen'."

"…." Was Terra's reply.

"Can I stay with Terra-chan again?!" Bunny turned to look at her.

"CHIBI-USA!"


	26. Act twenty five: Premonition

Act twenty five: ∞ – Premonition

_A light Awakens…In this Omega Area, the new Holy Ground… a light brings destruction. There is another light… the light of stars… the glimmer of the Stars of Protection… In this Omega Area, filled with the same power as the world of ruin… all are drawn to that great aura. Within the glimmer of the Stars of Protection… there is a light… the light that gave birth to the Taioron Crystal… but this holy ground will not be moved. A new world shall be built here… none shall interfere. They will extinguish the unneeded light. They will remove the impurities. Do not let the light of Destruction awaken!_

* * *

'_Awaken!_' She called out. '_Awaken the Self within my Self! The time has come. The light led by the three Talismans. Awaken! Let the destruction begin!_'

* * *

Terra sat straight up in her bed and breathed deeply, several times. Something had jolted her out of sleep, and she didn't know what. The light from her digital alarm clock illuminated her room of her apartment. She ran her hands through her tangled hair, before getting up and looking out over the city.

"What in hell's name was THAT about?" She asked, sighing. The sun was coming up, and she was grateful that Chibi-Usa was spending the night with Bunny. Today, Terra had somewhere she needed to be. Grabbing picture she'd had copied off, she frowned and reluctantly put a big 'X' through Karen in the picture. She looked at it for a few moments, before getting up, getting dressed, and walking out the house

Today was the start of a new era. Bunny was going to be attending the Mugen School. Terra's building was almost next door to it, so she agreed to pick her up from school, help with homework, and send her home. She'd go for a year, to see if she liked it. If she did, she'd be enrolled next year. If not, she'd be back with Gohan-san. Terra slipped on her shoes and left.

She had a cemetery to visit.

* * *

"Serenity Briefs, it's past seven, you CAN'T be late for your first day!" Trunks screamed, listening to Bunny's alarm going off for the eleventh straight minute. She jumped up, shrieking and screaming, trying to find her new uniform she had been so proud of last night.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME, PAPA?!" She demanded. Trunks sighed and sat back down to finish his morning paper.

"God, don't tell me she'll be like this every morning…" He begged. Chibi-Usa took a bite of her toast.

"Bunny-chan is such a child, Trunks-san." She agreed, swallowing. The news was playing as well, and both looked over at it.

"…_next story. Yesterday, an unidentified monster was seen in Minato Ward's S Park, in the bay area. It is said to have attacked students from the Mugen School on their way home in a bizarre incident. _

_Witnesses say that another girl from the school suddenly transformed into the monster._" That caught everyone's attention, quickly. "_Experts wonder if this might be a form of genetic regression._"

Chibi-Usa looked up at Trunks, blinking.

"What's 'genetic regression'?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her.

"Well, the ancestors of humans resembled apes, right? It means to return to that form." He said. "It's a little creepy to think about; I thought the Saiyan's were the only ones to worry about looking like apes…"

'_Genetic Regression?_' Luna wondered. Bunny ran out of the house, carrying her things with her.

"Bye papa!" She yelled, taking off.

"Be careful, Bunny!" He shouted after her.

* * *

Bunny ran on until she spotted Mamoru in the distance. Since Azabu wasn't too far from Mugen, he would walk her to school. She was happy so many people were going to help her like this. But Mamoru seemed agitated.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan!" She called out, waving at him.

"Usa! You're late! I thought we were going to leave together!" He shouted as she ran up. Bunny skidded to a halt and blinked.

"Mamo-chan… I don't really like being called 'Usa'… can't you keep calling me 'Usako'?" She wondered. The she hopped up and grabbed his arm, hugging it. "Mamo-chan! I'm sorry I'm later! I promise I won't be late tomorrow! Okay?"

Then she let go and went to hug him. She was too late.

"Morning, Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa said happily, hugging him first. She smiled up at him, causing Bunny to glare. Diana sat on the ground next to her.

"Good morning, Mamoru-sama." She greeted politely. Mamoru grinned.

"Hi, Diana." He returned, picking her up. "You can call me 'Mamo-chan', too, you know."

"O-okay… M-Mamo-chan."

"Ahh… that's not fair!" Chibi-Usa whined. "You're only cuddling Diana!"

"Turn into a cat, and I'll cuddle you, too."

'_You're taking up my morning meeting with Mamo-chan…!_' Bunny thought, glaring. Chibi-Usa looked over at her, holding out a pick bag.

"Bunny-chan!" Chibi-Usa said in her most stern voice, trying to copy how her own mother sounded. "You forgot your lunch. And you skipped breakfast! You need to have a good breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!"

Mamoru patted the girl on the head.

"Well, aren't you smart?" He asked. Bunny just growled at her. Then she calmed down, remembering what she'd wrote in her diary the previous night, hiding it to where her father couldn't find it.

'…_but the truth is, Chibi-Usa-chan is from the future. She came back to save her mama and her auntie, like papa did when he came to save the world from the Artificial Humans. She's the daughter of Terra-chan and Mamo-chan, and she's also the third life of my sister from my first life. Terra-chan killed Kara-neechan, and now she's her mother. But Chibi-Usa's come back now from the thirtieth century to train as a Sailor Senshi. She lives with Terra-chan, but stays with me, because Terra-chan is always working on something important._'

"Chibi-Usa!" A voice called out. Chibi-Usa spotted her friend, Momoko. She said her goodbyes and took off for school. As she took off, Bunny gave a grim smile.

"The vicious fight with the Black Moon Clan over the future of the Earth… Sailor Black Moon's death… it seems like a dream now." She said. "Everything around me is spent in peaceful days… but they won't last long, will they?"

She went to hug Mamoru as a source of comfort. Just before they could contact, though…

'_Awaken! Let the destruction begin!_'

Mamoru jerked back suddenly.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. C'mon, Usako. Let's get you to school…"

* * *

In the topmost floor of the Kaioh Building, a woman with wavy green hair emerged from the pool. Her time had been excellent… as always. She climbed out, trying her hair off. Moments later, she heard the distinct sound of a helicopter land above her. She smiled.

"Is that the Kaioh-maru? Good morning." She greeted, getting changed. "I suppose if we don't meet up now, we'll be late…"

Then she looked out over the water of the sea and gave a grim smile.

"The sea is going to be rough today."

* * *

The racecar pulled to the side of the track.

"TENOH HARUKA!" A loud voice cursed. "You gunned the engine at the straight, didn't you?!"

"This machine is great!" Haruka said. "I wanted to push it more!"

"You can't! Boy, I told you this is a TEST! You weren't supposed to hit over 5000rpm! You're going to break down!" The man said, cursing up a storm as Haruka looked to the sky. Two people watched from a distance.

"He must be popular." The woman said.

"Don't you know him?" Her companion asked. "That's Tenoh Haruka. He's famous for being a brilliant racer."

Haruka smiled as two helicopters arrived on the scene, and one began to land.

"That's his personal helicopter, the Tenoh-maru. And his sweetheart's is the Kaioh-maru. They go to school by plane."

Haruka picked his phone up, grinning.

"Michiru? You're late." Then he looked up to the sky and breathed deep. "The wind is rough today."

* * *

Haruka's female fans were screaming loudly as he went into a small building to get changed. Some were highly disappointed to see a girl with wavy green hair in a uniform waiting on him. Sure enough, he came out in a similar uniform, pulling his jacket on.

"Hey! That's Kaioh Michiru!" A girl said to her friend. "The famous violinist! She's got several CDs!"

"So it's true then?! She's dating Haruka?!" The friend responded. "It's not fair! They look so good together!"

"Yeah," She said. "And they both go to the same school, that real famous one!"

"Oh, you mean Mugen?"

* * *

"Motoki!" Bunny squealed, running in to the arcade. She'd just finished her first day of school, and was relieved to know she didn't have too much homework. Motoki just grinned. It was hard for him to swallow that this girl who had been his regular for such a long time was actually Sailor Moon, and that her base of operations was in that very arcade. Since he had other customers, he didn't ask how Senshi business was, so he just grinned.

"Hi there, Bunny-chan!" He greeted, going back to sweeping. Ami smiled a little and looked up.

"You're late!" She reprimanded. "I managed to finish a whole book, waiting on you!"

"I figured you messed up again." Rei said. Bunny sniffled.

"That's no fair! …hey, where's Terra-chan?" She asked, looking around for the older woman. Goten shrugged a little.

"I dunno. I got a call from her saying she couldn't help you with homework today. Something about… er… 'American Business'." He said, using a code word. It was Neo Senshi related, and the girls realized that. Goten was trying to avoid saying what he really meant, with others around. Minako and Makoto waved from where they were.

"Bunny-chan! We've been waiting on you!" Minako said from behind the wheel of a racing game that another person was playing.

"Hurry!" Makoto urged. "This is great!"

Minako got up and let Bunny sit down. She looked around at the game.

"Battle Lap? This's the one where you race with others, isn't it?" She asked. Minako nodded and popped the helmet on the princess's head.

"Yep! Here's your helmet! It's like a real race!" She said, popping a token into the machine. It roared to life and she began to give instructions. "Step on the clutch, start the engine…"

"Wow! This sounds REAL!" Bunny squealed.

"Keep changing the gears! There! You're in fifth gear!" Makoto explained, standing behind her. Bunny blinked.

"Woah! It feels like I'm driving a real car! This's creepy, I'm wobbling all over the place!" She whined. Goten stood behind her and leaned forward.

"Remind me to never let you drive for real." He begged. Then another, deep voice called over.

"You should step on your accelerator more." It said. Goten looked over at him and saw he was in a Mugen uniform, like Bunny.

'_I don't know if I met him yet… Wow! He's already lapped the other drivers!_' Bunny thought, glancing over for a moment. '_How fast is he GOING?! 300 KILOMETERS?!'_

"BUNNY!" Minako shrieked. As she said that, Bunny's car crashed and her head was tossed back. "Bunny! Speak to me!"

"…the shock from the crash… feels real, too…" She moaned, shaking her head a little. A few of the other customers drifted over to watch the boy race as Bunny's friends tended to her.

"He's going so fast! He's hit 400 kilometers an hour!" Someone said in awe. Bunny groaned and popped the helmet back off, breathing deeply.

"Gah! I feel sick! This helmet is freaking HEAVY!" She complained. Ami looked at her friend.

"You were going quite fast, Bunny-chan." The genius said.

"Well, with the helmet on, you can't tell." Bunny explained. The game ended, and the Mugen boy stood up, popping his helmet off as well, grinning at the girls. He recognized Bunny quickly. He'd seen her at school earlier. And he knew he'd seen her somewhere else before...

"Well, it's Odango-chan." He greeted. Bunny blinked.

"Oh! You're the nice boy who showed me where my class was!" She remembered, smiling. "Thanks! Now I don't get so lost anymore!"

"I thought you were in the Martial Arts program? But you have good racing instincts, too. Maybe there's hope of converting you, yet." Haruka teased. Minako and Makoto fawned over him, and were jealous that Bunny was speaking to such a cute guy so friendly!

Outside the arcade, Michiru stood, waiting on Haruka to finish up with that new game he had been insisting on trying out all week. She stepped forward to go look inside, when she ran into a man walking down the street. She gasped as her mirror clattered to the ground. Mamoru knelt down to pick it up for her. Their hands met for a moment. Mamoru brought his back to him and watched as Michiru looked at his reflection in her mirror.

"Your eyes are beautiful. They are proud. You were a prince in your former life." She stated. Mamoru's 'proud' eyes went wide.

"What… makes you say that?" He asked. She smiled.

"This mirror reflects your past life."

The doors slid open at that moment and both looked in to see Haruka tugging on one of Bunny's pigtails. He was smiling.

"Let's race again someday, Odango-chan!" He called, walking off and motioning for Michiru. She looked back to Mamoru and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. Pay no mind." She said bowing and walking off. Mamoru realized she wore the Mugen uniform, like Bunny.

"I couldn't read her at all…" He whispered.

* * *

"You were flirting again." Michiru scolded. "She goes to school with us… I think I have a class with her."

Haruka smiled. "Jealous, are you? Odango-chan is a little kid, and she's cute."

* * *

Terra stood in the cemetery, looking down at a headstone. No one else was around, except for herself and the deceased. She held some flowers in her hand.

"I never thought I would be standing here, bringing you flowers." She said. "I think you liked lilies, right?"

She sat them down and knelt down.

"You were the only true survivor of that battle. Hey, did you know? Karen survived, too. I thought all of you were dead, but she survived. She went into the future, where she'd come from, and… well, a lot of things happened… Kara's alive, too. Kind of."

Terra sighed.

"I didn't want to see your graves. But, I had to look up some information on Karen, and I got curious. I knew you hailed from Japan, and so I looked you up. You died… about six years ago, I think? I didn't believe, back then, that you could die. You were too strong." She began to choke up. "I don't want you to be here! It's not fair! Keiko, please, I don't want to be separated from you all!"

"You're supposed to be invincible, remember?! That's why we wanted your power! You're invincible, Keiko! You're the invincible Sailor Omega!"

* * *

"Bunny-chan, he was so handsome!" Minako gushed. "Can't you introduce us?!"

"Haruka-san? He's a nice person; you should try talking to him." She informed. "He was really polite and helpful today. I got lost after lunch, trying to find my biology class, and he took me there. He even stopped by after to make sure I could find my next class."

"Haruka? Do you mean Tenoh Haruka, the racer?" Motoki asked. He pulled out one of his sister's magazines. It had an article on the boy. "See? He's famous in Japan. He's said to be the best the country has right now."

Bunny blushed. "Wow. He's a real racer. No wonder he was so good! You know, he told me on the way to Biology that he'd just transferred to Mugen from Juuban about six months ago."

"Does he go shopping in Juuban?!" Minako demanded. "I want details! I wanna see him again!"

Goten glanced out the window to see some more Mugen girls walk down the street.

"Hey, Bunny," He said, pointing. "Classmates."

Bunny smiled and went to go speak to them; she recognized Kaiya and Hisa at once. But something odd happened. As she got close to Kaiya, the new locket began to glow as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou reacted to her.

"What?" She then watched in horror as something exploded from her back! Everyone screamed at the sight. Motoki went and unlocked the door into the alley, so the girls could go transform, away from his security cameras. The girls ran outside.

"Moon Cosmic Power…!"

"Venus Planet Power…!"

"Mars Planet Power…!"

"Jupiter Planet Power…!"

"Mercury Planet Power…!"

"MAKE UP!"

* * *

The Sailor Senshi stood before the new enemy that was lashing out at people. Each surrounded it, to give it no room for escape.

"It's attacking wildly! There's no pattern, like it has no control of itself!" Mercury said. Mars noted something else.

"It looks like it's in pain!" She announced. Goten stood in the crowd, watching. Venus and Jupiter stepped up to fight, Moon was behind them. How she wished Earth were here!

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" The attacks connected and they watched as the black mass exploded. Goten had a feeling it was all too easy, but watched as the girl emerged from the goo and collapse. There was no trace of the monster.

'_It separated from Kaiya!_' Moon thought happily. She turned to Hisa, who was freaking out.

"Quick! Call an ambulance!" She shouted. Venus was going to check on her, when she felt someone stare at her, directly. She gasped and spun around. But when she did, Haruka and Michiru vanished…

* * *

Motoki closed the arcade down for the day after the incident and let the girls back in through the alley door. They transformed back and sat down in the control room, leaving the door open. Goten sat in the entrance, talking to Motoki, who was using the moment to clean.

"So… this foreign life form took over that girl…" Luna repeated. "Hm… Genetic Regression is extremely rare… perhaps only one person is confirmed to go through it every few centuries…"

"What are you getting at, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"Did you see the news this morning?" Luna said, directing her attention to Goten and the girls. "There was a story about a girl transforming into a monster and attacking people. She was a Mugen Gakuen student as well."

Bunny sat straight up. It unnerved her. She was a Mugen student as well! Did that mean she had to worry?! Where the hell was Terra-chan?!

"Something is strange here… Mugen Gakuen and genetic regression…" Ami mused.

"So, that means we have to investigate Mugen. It's perfect. Bunny is a student, and Terra-san lives right next to it!" Minako explained. Then, Bunny had to wonder…

'_Does Terra-chan know what's going on?_'

* * *

"I'm home, papa!" Bunny said, closing the door behind her. He looked at her.

"You're a little late, Bunny. How was school?"

"We ate at Mako-chan's house! She loves my appetite!" Bunny explained with a giggle. "Oh! School was great! I met someone famous today, papa!"

"Oh? Did you tell them your secret?" He wondered with a grin.

"NO!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "I got lost after lunch, and Tenoh Haruka himself helped me find my class!"

"Oh. He goes there too? Okay then." Trunks said, walking into the living room with his paper. Then Bunny looked over, seeing Chibi-Usa on the phone.

"Okay, Terra-chan. Promise? Tomorrow." She said, hanging up. Bunny lifted her right up by the skirt.

"Hey. How come you're here again tonight? Terra-chan's home, isn't she?" Bunny asked.

"Terra-chan has business to take care of, and said I should stay here. She's gonna call Mamo-chan for me, and we're gonna go have fun tomorrow!" The girl squealed. Bunny blinked.

"How so?"

"It's a secret!" Chibi-Usa said, sticking out her tongue. Bunny growled and pounced on her, trying to get her to talk. Chibi-Usa whined and Trunks stormed in, lifting both up off the ground.

"You two fight worse than Goten and me!" He shouted. "Chibi-Usa is going to an amusement park tomorrow with her friends! I was supposed to take her, but I'm busy and can't, so I asked your friend Mamoru! It's too dangerous to let a kid go alone!"

He then dropped them. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Mamo-chan is taking me to Mugen C Park! We're gonna ride that new roller coaster that goes out over the sea!" She said happily. Feeling left out, Bunny grabbed her phone and dialed Mamoru. He answered after about three rings.

"You're taking Chibi-Usa-chan to the amusement park!?" She shouted. Mamoru grinned nervously.

"Your father was so insistent, I couldn't turn him down." He explained. Bunny whined.

"I wanna go too!" She said.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" He asked. Bunny fell silent. That was right. She had to go to school tomorrow. It wasn't something she was used to. Bunny started to cry, loudly. Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Usako…" He sighed, before pulling out a city map. "This park is in the Mugen Delta."

"Huh?" she asked, calming down and wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah. It's right near the school. I have my own COM watch now, too. Terra-san gave it to me; it belonged to Kara, when she was a Senshi. You can call me if something happens, and you can meet with us when you get out of class."

* * *

Luna and Artemis sat in the Control Room. The door was closed, so customers couldn't see in. They were looking over the computer. Terra was with them. The entire area was an island, in a triangle form.

"The Delta, where I live, is reclaimed land. It's a manmade island in the dead center of the bay." She explained, pointing out where her building was. Luna saw her hand tremble slightly as she traced out the triangle. She then pulled it back, as though it had burned her. Artemis looked confused.

"Terra…?"

"It's a small city, complete with office buildings and residential areas…" She continued, as though she hadn't heard the cat. "We call it the Delta, because the three banks of the island – Tenoh Bank, Kaioh Bank, and Meioh Bank – from an equilateral triangle. In the dead center… here…"

Her voice quavered as she touched it again, and she faltered. Luna was worried. Something about this was disturbing her terrible. The cats could see it in Terra's eyes… she was having flashbacks to her past. It had to be related to her 'American Business' from earlier.

"Here, is the Infinity Zone. In the middle of the three sides sit the three Penthouse Buildings… named for the banks. I live in the Tenoh Building. They surround Mugen Gakuen."

"Mugen… sits in the middle… protected by Tenoh, Kaioh, and Meioh…"

* * *

"It seems the Daimons have failed." The woman with red hair sighed. "Regrettable. Things are not going very well. But, because of the failure today, we have located the 'Impurities'. Sailor Senshi… they who carry the protection of the planets… they who defend this world… they are the same as 'Her'."

The five behind her listened, silently.

"You have been given a new mission. Eliminate the troublesome outsiders. I don't care if you use the Daimons. You may very well earn the right to contact our master, Pharaoh 90, and take benefits from the Taioron Crystal, granted by the 'Forbidden One'. You may gain the position of Magus, like myself." She concluded. They gasped.

"Magus!" The one with green hair breathed.

"Then locate the vessels and the souls for our survival!" The Magus explained. The one with orange hair knelt down before her.

"Magus Kaolinite," She said. "We, the Witches 5, will accomplish this for you."

* * *

"_Aly, thanks for giving us a ride!" Kara beamed as her older friend stopped the car in front of the hospital. "We won't be long, I promise!"_

"_Don't worry about it. You have a phone, right? There's a shooting range nearby I wanna check out." Aly explained, pulling a Basic out of its pack and lighting it. "Just call when you're ready to leave."_

_With that, she pulled away and drove off. Kara smiled a little. Jessie didn't like her much, but it was the only way she could go and see her older cousin in the hospital was if Kara accompanied her. Her parents trusted the girl. They went in and went their separate ways. Kara sighed a little and went to sit in the waiting room. That was when she felt something. She got up and turned around to see-_

Terra's eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing heavy. Another dream, from the past. Why was she having them? Last time, Karen had been alive, but she KNEW Keiko was dead. She'd seen her grave for herself, her power was gone… she groaned and looked out the window to see the sun was already up. She got up and went to get dressed. She had business today, in Hell.

* * *

Bunny stood in front of the school, in her uniform. The others were with her, except for Terra and Goten. She looked up at it for a moment before going to walk in.

"So, this is Mugen… I can feel an Aura…" Rei whispered. "A strong Aura of power runs through it…"

"This area is distorted… the building is all wrong…" Ami said, typing away at her computer. "The density of the Building Space is all wrong…"

"Same for the wind around this place… a storm is approaching." Makoto confirmed. At that moment, Minako spun around, looking at an overpass near some trees.

"Mina-chan?" Ami asked.

"Again… I thought I felt someone staring at me." She explained.

In the distance, hidden by the trees, Haruka grinned and leaned out of sight…

* * *

"WHOO!"

Mamoru sat on a bench, watching the roller coaster glide over the sea. Chibi-Usa was screaming with excitement. Asanuma sat with him, watching.

"Aren't you going to ride too, Mamoru-senpai?" He asked. Mamoru choked a little on his drink.

"No… I'd prefer to not hurtle at a hundred kilometers an hour…" He explained nervously. The thought send shivers up his spine. "Sorry about taking up your after-school time."

At about that time, three boys, about Chibi-Usa's physical age walked up.

"Those girls are coaster crazy!" The leader said. "They keep wanting to go!"

Mamoru grinned a little.

"Are you all in Chibi-Usa's class?" He asked. They nodded. He got up, still smiling. "Okay. I'll go get more drinks."

As he walked off, Chibi-Usa felt her hat blow off her head and watched it fly off. When the coaster stopped, she hopped off and went to run off. Momoko went after her.

"Momo-chan, I'm going to get my hat!" She chirped. Momoko kept following.

"What? Let me go with you!" The girl insisted. Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"It's okay! I saw where it went!" She said. "You go back with the others; I'll be back in a second!"

Chibi-Usa ran out of the Amusement Park, towards the research labs. In a moment she was out of sight. Momo ran off to get Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" She called. He blinked and looked up from his drink.

"Momo-chan? Where's Chibi-Usa?" He wondered. She told him and he cursed, getting up to go after her. "Asanuma, watch them!" He ordered. Asanuma choked a little.

"Mamoru-Senpai, wait!"

* * *

Hell wasn't as bad as Terra had been expecting. She grinned slightly and walked on.

"An'ya, are you here?" She called, pushing her hair behind her ear. "An'ya, where are you? I need to speak with you!"

Sighing, the girl looked around and walked on. It wasn't long, though, before she was met by a familiar voice.

"Why are you here? Have you finally died and come to me?" It asked with a hint of a sneer in it. Terra smiled and turned around to see Sailor Omega standing behind her. A tall figure stayed well behind her. Terra thought he reminded her of the being 'Cell' from so long ago. It was hard to tell. He had a lot of damage done to him, obviously by An'ya.

"An'ya… I have some things I want to know." Terra explained. An'ya kept her Demon Eye closed and stood there. The sleeves of her Kimono fluttered in the wind.

"Well, you have seen Hell. I know it cannot be of those beliefs, then, that were forced upon you." An'ya said. "Why are you here? If you have no true business, I suggest you leave."

"I want to know about her… more. You knew a lot, didn't you?" Terra asked. "You were connected, right? Because of your powers… I want to know more about Kaijino Keiko. About the real Sailor Omega."

* * *

Chibi-Usa found her hat and picked it up. She smiled.

"This is the hat that Trunks bought for me!" She said. Then she looked up to see the high tech building before her. She looked at the sign, written mostly in Kanji.

"Huh? What does that say? Uhm… To… uh… something 'Research Labs'." She said, struggling with the word 'Tomoe'. She looked down, then and saw a girl collapsed on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Kei…ko…?" Chibi-Usa breathed. She hurried over to help her. She knew this girl somehow. She knew her, she was so familiar. Had she seen her in the Crystal Palace? "Are you okay?" She asked cheerfully. The girl reached up and batted her hand away.

"It's the same… as always… leave me alone…!" She snarled. "This area… is off limits!"

Chibi-Usa backed away a little. "Keiko…?" She asked. The girl opened her eyes and looked at her.

"How do you know that… name?" She wondered. It was that moment that Bunny rounded the corner, lost again. She looked to see the girl there.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Bunny gasped, running over. "What are you doing here, on your own! You could get in trouble!"

"I lost the hat that Trunks bought me, and then I saw Keiko-chan. She looked hurt!" Chibi-Usa said in her defense. The girl breathed in ragged breaths, and Bunny couldn't feel any Ki coming from her.

"A classmate?" She wondered, going over to help. She didn't notice the monster in the corner. Just before it could pounce, the lockets the two girls wore lit up and flashed dangerously.

"It's reacting to something!" Bunny realized. Just then, the monster jumped out.

"A Genetic Regression!" She watched in horror as it went to pounce on Chibi-Usa!

"CHIBI-USA-CHAN!" Bunny screamed, running for her.

In the distance… a Sailor Senshi and her Knight watched on.


	27. Act twenty six: Ripples

Act twenty six: ∞ –Ripples

_A Genetic Regression! Chibi-Usa-chan! Look out!_

* * *

Both thrust their hands into the air.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"MAKE UP!" The girls transformed, not caring that the Mugen student saw them. They were only worried about the monster trying to attack her. Once the transformation was complete, it lunged for the girl. Chibi Moon cried out and put herself between them. Sailor Moon gasped. If anything were to happen to Chibi Moon, not only would Moon forgive herself for it, Terra would kill her! The Regression latched to Chibi Moon's arm, tearing into the skin and causing the girl to shriek.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out. Her Moon Heart Rod appeared in her hands.

"Neo-Queen Serenity! Lend your power to the Moon Heart Rod!" She called. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack connected, and the monster was thrown off before shattering. Chibi Moon sat up and winced at her bleeding arm. Sailor Moon watched as the remains of the monster reverted back into a kitten, who mewed in terror. Sailor Moon went over and picked the kitten up.

"It possessed a… cat?" She wondered, scratching it behind the ears. The Mugen Girl sat up and stared right at the two.

"Who… who are you?" She demanded, breathing heavy. That was when Sailor Moon realized that the girl had, in fact, witnessed their transformations! Luna was going to be PISSED! It was Chibi Moon who wasn't so worried.

"We're the Champions of Justice, Keiko-chan." She said, smiling. "This is Sailor Moon, and I'm Sailor Chibi Moon. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

She knelt down to help the girl up. That's when her dark, almost blank eyes turned to her arm.

"It looks like… you're the one who's hurt." She pointed out. Chibi Moon winced a little and looked at her arm where she'd been bit.

"Oh… yeah… ouch…" She hissed. The girl just put her hands on the wound. Rustling in the leaves caught Bunny's attention and she spun around.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, worried of another enemy. That's when she saw it. That's when they all saw it. Those outfits… those outfits were…!

"Bunny-chan!" Chibi Moon shouted. Sailor Moon went back over to her. "Look! The bite is gone!"

"What…?" The girl just smiled and pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around where the wound had been. She smiled.

"You should still put some antiseptic on it when you get home. It's weird… isn't it? I've had this power since I was a little girl." She explained with a grim smile. Mamoru ran up at that time.

"Sailor Moon! Chibi Moon!" He called. The girl smiled again.

"You should get out of here. The security is really nasty. You won't get in trouble, Moon-san, but the little one will…" She said, acknowledging that she realized Sailor Moon was a student. Chibi Moon blushed a little.

"Thank you, Keiko-chan." She thanked. The girl gave a grim smile and stood up on wobbly legs, starting to walk off.

"By the way… my name isn't Keiko. My name is Tomoe Hotaru." She said, walking off. "Keiko… was my mama's name."

* * *

Hotaru walked into the research labs, where her father was working at the time. She made it into the doorway, before collapsing again, unable to breathe. A woman ran in, seemingly concerned.

"Hotaru-san?! What is it? Is it another fit?!" She asked, kneeling down to try and help. Then she smiled, a little coldly. "You should rest in the back." Hotaru just slapped her hands away and got up.

"Let me go! I can go on my own!" She warned. A door clicked open and another stepped out. He smiled a little and looked down at Hotaru.

"Is something wrong, Hotaru-chan? Kaori?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Hotaru's glare softened a little.

"It's nothing, Professor." Kaori said hurridly. "I suppose I overstepped my bounds a bit." The Professor looked down at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, you should be nicer to Kaori. She's done much to care for you since your Mama died." He reminded. Hotaru frowned and pulled herself up, refusing to ask for help from either of them. Then she looked at Kaori.

"You can keep… mooning over Papa." She said. "I don't know what you… you are… but remember your place! You're not my Mama! Mama… would be spinning in her grave if she knew…!" She went down the hall as fast as she could to her room, slamming the door behind her. She wobbled a little from the over exertion and nearly collapsed onto her bed. She managed, though, and was able to change into her night clothes.

"What… is happening…?" She asked herself, frowning as she looked at her arm. A sudden pain seized her and she fell to her knees. It hurt so much! Hotaru felt like something was ripping her apart! It was that moment that her father walked into her room to check on her.

"Hotaru? What is it, firefly?" He asked. Hotaru looked at him through the pain and tried to speak. "Did you take your medicine? Isn't it working?" Hotaru shook her head.

"No… papa, it still hurts…" She whispered. The professor put his hand on her head, causing her to shudder slightly. Then he had an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a strange looking pendent.

"Hotaru, I'm going to give this to you." He said, putting it in her hands. "Your mother got it from a friend when she was a little girl. She called her her 'Magic Wishing Stone'. An amulet. She said if you held it while you sleep, it will make wishes come true. Here. I'll check on you later."

As he closed the door, Hotaru wondered to herself if her father had always had such cold hands. '_I'm scared,_' she thought as she looked to the door where her father had walked out. '_Ever since mama died in the fire… my body has been so strange… I never used to have these attacks. I didn't feel so uncertain all the time…_'

Hotaru rolled over and tried to think back to when it all started. She remembered her mother would take her to visit an American friend when she was very small, the little girl she played with once or twice… she liked being there. It was a sense of happiness, to have a friend. Then the fire came, and her mama died. She had thrown herself on top of her daughter, and screamed as she died. She had said something… bad words, Hotaru remembered. Something about how it was all someone's fault…

'_I wonder how much longer my body will last…?_' she thought. As she drifted to sleep, clutching the stone, she realized one final thing before sleep consumed her. '_My attack stopped…_'

* * *

At the Crown Arcade Center, the Senshi gathered in the control room. It was the busiest part of the day, so they would sit there and wait for the crowd to thin out. Luna and Artemis were typing away at the computers. The only one missing was Terra. She'd not been around for a while, and only communicated through Bunny's cell phone. Luna played the footage over and over, every time she said the same thing.

"Impossible!"

Minako looked at her. "It's the truth! We're not mistaken! Those costumes… a Sailor Senshi and a Tuxedo Kamen!"

Mamoru, who was there as well, felt like he was being ripped off, if someone was out there masquerading as him. "There's no mistake. They leapt through the air so easily… new Sailor Senshi?"

"Well, there's no way to know for sure." Ami reasoned. "Oh, if only Terra-san were here. Could they be Neo Senshi from America? Terra's been involved so much with that lately…"

"Then why did they disappear?!" Bunny demanded, standing. Her chair fell back, clattering to the ground. "Why won't they contact us?!" Goten scratched his nose and looked at the monitors again.

"I asked my brother if he'd felt any unusual power flaring… he was in Tokyo at around that time. He didn't feel a thing, but I could. Kinda." He admitted. "When I was asked why, I said I saw someone jumping unlike a normal human. He laughed at me and said I'd seen Sailor Senshi. If Gohan didn't feel a thing from them, then there are two explanations. One, that they are the enemy…"

"And second, that they are Sailor Senshi. And if they are, it's likely that they are two Neo Senshi. Neos Jupiter, Venus and Mercury… we don't know about them. It's possible that one of them is Neo Mercury." Rei decided. Ami looked at her curiously.

"What makes you say that, Rei-chan?" asked Ami. Rei looked back at her.

"Let's look at the facts on this one. Neo Moon is Chibi-Usa-chan, and besides, she was with Bunny when we saw them, and that's on footage. As well as, Neo Mars is dead. She gave her life to protect Bunny, Terra-san, and Chibi-Usa-chan." Rei began. "But the others, we don't know anything about. Well… a little about Neo Mercury. Remember, Minako-chan? You told us, while pretending to be the Princess, that you believed that Sailor Omega – or, rather, Neo Mercury – went rogue. Omega was supposed to be extremely powerful. Right? Well, what if Terra-san's 'American Business' would be to try and control Sailor Omega, the REAL Sailor Omega, so she could help us?"

"That makes a lot of sense, Rei-chan…" Makoto admitted. Rei nodded.

"But it wasn't Terra-chan with that other senshi." Bunny said. "One had wavy hair; the other had short hair… Terra-chan's hair… no… Kara-neechan had long, straight, brown hair." She had to remind herself that the Terra she had seen in the future was the real Terra. The one she knew in the present was a genetic doppelganger of Kara.

"Then it could have been Terra with her!" Goten decided. "Dressed up as Chiba-kun! It makes a lot of sense! Terra seems like the kind who would dress up like a man to throw people off her trail! Yeah, I can see it; she tricked us into not recognizing her power! She and Neo Mercury went to go help, but you two had it under control! And she's hiding from us to keep that she's reverted back to normal a secret!"

"Right. Well, then, I wonder if she'll show back up with Neo Mercury…" Rei mused. Bunny's cell went off. Terra was on the other line.

"Odango, get out of that arcade." She said. "I just dropped Chibi-Usa off to meet with you. I've got a lot of work waiting for me." With that, she hung up. Again, she was avoiding Bunny and the others.

* * *

The meeting was over, and as soon as the crowd cleared, they left the arcade for the day. Chibi-Usa went with Mamoru, Bunny, and Goten, waving good-bye to the others. Bunny had a sudden burst of maturity and looked down at her.

"Y'know, Chibi-Usa-chan… unless it's a VERY special circumstance, you can't let ANYONE know who you are, like you did with that girl. There's a reason Papa doesn't know about me." She explained. "She could be an enemy."

Chibi-Usa stopped in her tracks and looked at Bunny and the others.

"No. Keiko-chan… no… I mean, Hotaru-chan… can be my friend." She insisted. They blinked.

"Who's Keiko?" Goten asked curiously, holding Luna in his arms.

"Keiko… I dunno." The little princess admitted. "She just looks like a Keiko to me… like I've met her somewhere before…"

* * *

Kaori stood in front of the fountain, staring into the waters.

"How… odd." She mused. "The failed Daimon that escaped from the lap was destroyed right in front of that brat, Hotaru, by the Sailor Senshi. Is that power what the master called the light that gave birth to the Taioron Crystal? It must be…"

A grin formed on her face. She laughed.

"I must capture this power! The master will be pleased! Ah… but before even that… I must find it. The light that leads to destruction… so show me, my Mirror of Water… dots of light… one… two… three…"

* * *

'_Awaken! Awaken the self within my Self! Lead me by the light of the three Talismans… just like before… just like that time! Awaken! Let the destruction begin!_'

* * *

_"So... she is dead?" asked An'ya, tapping her staff into the ground a few times. Terra watched as Cell backed off from trying to sneak up on them, his hand over a scar on his chest. She just nodded._

_"That would seem to be the case. I guess you don't want to discuss it, but I've seen her grave myself." she said, turning. "I thank you for your time."_

_No bow was given, no show of mutual respect between the two former comrades. She walked off, but no more than seven steps had been taken when An'ya opened her mouth and spoke once more._

_"I had assumed the true Forbidden Omega was yet alive."_

* * *

Terra sat straight up in her bed, so hard that she bounced. She'd not been herself for the past couple of days. Even her jackass neighbor had gotten the hint and wasn't bothering her. At one point, he had come to make sure she was okay. She wasn't. Nothing was going right. She didn't like this. With a groan, she got out of bed. Keiko was still out there, somewhere. But where was she? Where was the invincible Forbidden Sailor Omega?

* * *

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked as Michiru gasped a little. She smiled and looked up.

"Nothing, really. I was trying to read the mirror, when it clouded over." She explained. "It wiped off easily, though." Haruka frowned and walked over to her, hugging her from behind.

"Michiru… what we're doing… may be futile, after all…" He sighed. "Whatever we do, it may already be too late." Michiru looked up at him.

"We knew that from the moment we began. Fate's wheels have started to turn. The awakening will come, if we don't find the last one…" She said. "We must find the final Talisman…"

* * *

"I think my heart may have stopped." Gohan said as he walked into Trunks' home to see Bunny sitting at the bar, flipping through books. "Serenity Briefs is studying of her own accord!" She looked up and sneered at him a little for his comment, only to have him laugh.

"I was looking for your lazy father. Where is he?" Gohan asked. Bunny shrugged.

"Dunno. My classes got cancelled today, because of a Genetic Regression." She said. "I wanted to look up the owner. I met his daughter." Gohan walked over and looked at what she was doing.

"Oh. Professor Suichi Tomoe, right? Yeah, I've heard of this guy." He admitted. "He got expelled from the academic establishment a long time ago, before he got married. He's got a bad rep, but your dad decided that the school itself wasn't such a bad place, even if they call it a 'Sorcerers School'."

"Why do they call it that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, because so many talented people from so many diverse fields attend."

"Oh! Yeah, I know two people like that!" Bunny said with a grin. "Ten'oh Haruka-san and Kai'oh Michiru-san! Haruka-san is a really nice person; he takes me to my classes when he can, so I don't get lost! And his girlfriend, Michiru-san, is a famous violinist! She gave me tickets to her next concert! She asked me to go!" That was when her COM went off. Gohan looked around.

"The hell?" He asked. Bunny covered her watch.

"Oh… it's a, uhm… new style of watch! I bought it the other day to give to Terra-chan! It's got an alarm clock, and uh… gotta go, nice to see you again Gohan-san!" Bunny said, rushing out. She had to go meet Mamoru at the arcade, and then go to Rei's temple from there.

* * *

Bunny wandered into the arcade, looking around for Mamoru. He wasn't there yet, so she looked over to Motoki and planned to ask if he'd seen him around today, when she felt someone grab hold of her pigtails. She yelped when she was put into a game seat and blushed to see Haruka there. He smiled at her.

"Yo, Odango-chan!" He greeted. "Do you come here a lot? Let's have a race together!"

Bunny stared for a few moments. What if they others were wrong about the Sailor Senshi and the Tuxedo Kamen? Haruka looked an awful lot like…

"Uhm… Haruka-san… are you… could you possibly be a… a uh…" she began, swallowing hard. "Are you a Sailor Senshi?"

His face was blank for a few moments as it sunk in what she had said. Finally, he fell from his seat, snickering.

"Huh? A Sailor Senshi? What's that?" He demanded. Bunny bit her own tongue. '_He's a guy! He can't be a Sailor Senshi!_' she reminded herself. Haruka composed himself enough to stand back up and grinned down at her.

"You know… I rather like the idea, though." began Haruka, leaning in toward her. "A soldier fighting for justice. You and your little friends… are you in some kind of big battle game?"

Bunny flushed at that.

"It's not just a-"

"Hey, jackass!" roared a familiar voice that Bunny hadn't heard in a very long time. They both looked up to see Terra Nightwind standing in the doorway. Haruka glared at her. "You're my jackass neighbor." Terra pointed out.

"And you're the bitch with the broom." He acknowledged. So, THAT was where Odango-chan was familiar from. She was Nightwind's friend. Bunny blinked a little.

"Terra-chan? Do you know Haruka-san?" She asked. Terra frowned and moved in between the two.

"You remember me telling you about my jackass neighbor who lives above me? Back when Chibi-Usa first came to stay with me?" Terra asked. Bunny blinked a little and nodded. "Meet Ten'oh Haruka, he lives directly above me."

"We were just going to have a friendly game, Nightwind." He said, turning on his heel. "Tch. Ah well… let's race again, Odango-chan. When the bitch isn't around."

Waving, Haruka walked off, leaving a bewildered Bunny with a seething Terra.

* * *

"So, you're the representative for your class?" Ami asked as Chibi-Usa ate her sundae. She nodded.

"Yeah! I got to represent the class in the entrance ceremony!" She said. "The new students were cute!" Minako grinned at her enthusiasm, while Goten worried over how Terra would react to the influences Chibi-Usa was surrounded by. Makoto grinned.

"Chibi-Usa is in grade four." She said. Minako slumped over.

"Don't remind me! We're in Grade Nine, now! Entrance exams…" She moaned. "The enemy had BETTER wait until we finish exams! I'll never be able to study!"

"So what was the problem before-hand?" Goten asked.

"Rei-chan and Bunny-chan have it so easy in private schools! Their exams only determine what class they'll be in, they don't have to worry about getting into high school!" The soldier of love pointed out. Makoto pulled out her datebook with a grin.

"Let's forget such a depressing topic!" she demanded. "Tomorrow is April 17! It's Rei-chan's birthday!"

"Rei's not here." Goten said, chewing on his straw while he waited for his own sundae. It was a huge order, they were probably figuring out how to get it out there in one piece. Makoto looked around.

"What?! Where is she?!" The girl demanded. Goten grinned when he saw the bowl heading his way. He took it from Unazuki and began to dig in.

"She went somewhere, for cleansing." He said in between mouthfuls of ice cream and chocolate syrup. "Besides, Bunny wouldn't like you planning a party if she couldn't help."

Ami and Minako looked around.

"That's right! Bunny isn't here either!" Minako realized.

"Yeah, she went to Mugen's camp for new students with her new boyfriend, Haruka." Goten explained, already finished. "Can I have more?!" He called back.

"Where is this camp, Goten-san?" Ami asked.

"It's on Mount M, about 300 kilometers from where my parents live." He said. "Why?"

"Mount M… that's where Rei-chan is, isn't it?"

* * *

In the fountain room, Kaolinite stared into the waters, when it rippled before her. A familiar woman appeared in the waters.

"Kaolinite," it said. "Let me, Eudial of the Witches 5, make the first move!" She spun around, appearing in a Mugen Uniform. Kaolinite just watched. "As Arimura Yuko, leader of the Good Etiquette in the Philosophy Class at Mugen, I'll make sure the students understand the school rules!"

Kaolinite just watched, almost uninterested.

"And I swear, I'll gather Vessels and souls for our Master!" Kaolinite just nodded.

"Then, I leave it to you, Eudial."

* * *

Rei had just finished her meditation session and was about to go back to her cabin, when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"REI-CHAN!" Makoto cried, jogging over to her. Rei yelped and jumped.

"M-mako-chan!" She squeaked. Then the others came into view. Goten was doing just fine, but the others seemed ready to collapse. Minako dropped to the ground, panting.

"I thought I was going to die!" She yelped. Goten dropped his bag on her.

"City Girl." He said, taking a seat.

"It's really a mountain top!" Ami marveled. "Goten-san, how do you endure this!? Rei-chan, do you always do your training here?"

"What are you all doing here?!" Rei demanded. Goten just grinned.

"Happy birthday!" He said, watching as Makoto pulled out a cake she'd baked and set it up. Minako smiled and produced lilies for her.

"See? I got you some in red! Your favorite color!" She said, handing them over to the soldier of fire. Ami reached into her book bag and handed Rei a math book.

"Here. It's a problem book we can work on together!" she explained. "We're finally in Grade Nine, so we have to study hard! Oh! I brought one for everyone! Goten-san, you participate, too! It'll be more fun!"

"…uh… if you've not realized, Ami, I'm an adult. I went through all that once before." He said, scooting back. Minako scooted with him. Makoto looked across the lake, at the cabin there.

"Rei-chan. Did you know?" she asked. "There's a camp for new Mugen Students there. Bunny's there right now."

"Yes." said Rei. "That's one of the reasons I came when I did."

"You didn't have to come alone." Goten said, tossing his problem book aside. "We would've come with you." He pointed out. Rei looked over to the other cabin.

"Well… I had a bad premonition… and then Terra-san…" She began. Everyone looked at her. Terra had contacted her about it? "Terra-san said I should come here… Bunny was here with Haruka-san and Michiru-san… Terra-san said I had to protect Bunny from them. It's possible that they are new enemies, then."

Goten looked up suddenly when he heard something from the dojo.

"The heck…?" He asked. Everyone looked when he did. "There's… sparring going on?"

Goten got up and went over the way to see what was happening, followed by the others. Once inside, they found their way to the dojo, where Bunny and Haruka were. Haruka looked up.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked, nursing a bruise to his shin. Bunny smiled and ran over to Goten, jumping into his arms and hugging him.

"Goten-oji!" She squeaked. "Haruka and I were sparring, and I was showing him some new moves! But I think I went overboard and hurt him…"

"Ah, he'll live." Goten said.

"Are your friends at a camp in the mountains, too?" Haruka asked, getting back up and testing his leg out. Then he winked. "What a coincidence."

"We're here to train!" Makoto said defensively. Haruka laughed a little.

"Train? You have Odango-chan." He pointed out, patting the girl on the head. She blushed and giggled. "But you still need to train? I know! One of you spar with me! I'll give you a work out! That is, unless you don't know Judo."

Makoto felt her blood race. "I'll take you on! I'll show what my sensei taught me!" She roared. Settling down into a fighting position, which reminded Goten of Terra's own, she grinned a little. '_This guy's a cream puff…_' She went right for him, only, to her amazement, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder into the mat below. Her friends raced to her. Goten ambled over. She was okay.

"Th-that's terrible!" Minako condescended. "How can you throw a girl like that?!"

"I don't care. Gender makes no difference to me." Haruka admitted. "Just because you're a girl… do you think you'll always lose to a guy? If you think that, then you can't protect anything you love. Odango-chan already knows that. You need to learn it, too."

Makoto opened her mouth to protest, when a loud voice cried out.

"Who's there?! You aren't students!" She cried. At the noise, the others took off, leaving Bunny with Haruka. Bunny was worried Haruka would rat on her friends, but he surprised her.

"It's nothing. Odango-chan saw some of her friends from another school camping and invited them to spar." He said, grinning. "No harm was done, Yuko-san."

* * *

That night, Rei awoke to see Goten staring hard at the Mugen Camp across the lake. She sat up.

"Goten-san?" She asked. He held a finger to his mouth, shushing her. The others stirred, hearing Rei get up. Goten was watching a ceremony across the lake. He could see it well, with their bonfire going. And he could hear well, too. It was so quiet at night. Something seemed wrong about it, and he didn't want Bunny there for it. He was worried.

"It's some kind of a special ceremony…" He whispered to them, opening the cabin door all the way and stepping out, pulling his shoes. "I see students purifying themselves in the waterfall… and I can see Bunny. But I don't see Haruka with her… she's around the campfire with some other students…"

"It might be nothing, Goten-san." Rei said. She and Makoto followed him as Minako and even Ami had gone back to sleep. They were exhausted from the hike up there.

"I don't like this, I don't like this…" He muttered, mostly to himself. He floated up and took off at a slow pace over the lake, so to not disturb either the ceremony or his father, who would be sure to notice his 

sons' power flair so close by. Makoto lifted Rei up and followed after him. Once close by, they all touched down. Goten edged his way to the fire. He looked around and realized that Bunny wasn't there anymore. Where had she gone?

"Bunny…?" He whispered, trying to find her.

"Now, let's begin the orientation for the new students." Yuko said. "To build a better scholastic life, let's learn the Mugen rules of conduct together."

Goten ignored her. He was trying to find Bunny.

"You must love the school and do your best for it."

She wasn't around the fire. Maybe she was in the waterfall?

"You must not disobey the leaders of the school."

No. Damn… not in the waterfall. Where was Haruka? Maybe Bunny was with him…

"And finally you must give your heart and your soul to the founder of the school, our master, Pharaoh 90!" She cried. Goten's head snapped up and he looked over. Makoto and Rei were shocked. "Give your heart and your soul to Pharaoh 90!"

The fire burned high, and in the middle was a black star. On the foreheads of the students around the fire were the same black stars! They began to chant over and over!

"You will train from now on to become skilled Vessels!" Yuko commanded. "And one by one you will make a sacrifice of your soul and spirit to our master! You will give us your Host!"

"You can end your crazy party right there!" A new voice called out. Yuko looked over.

"Who's there?!" She demanded.

"With blessings of the planet of fire, Mars, I am the soldier of War, Sailor Mars!"

"And with blessings of the planet of storms, Jupiter, I am the soldier of Protection, Sailor Jupiter!"

Goten grinned. They'd been smart enough to transform to stop this.

"We Sailor Senshi have arrived!" They cried together. Yuko smiled.

"So, you've shown yourselves, Sailor Senshi!" She said, her clothes transforming in a blaze of fire. "I am Arimura Yuko, but my true name is Eudial! I am of the Witches Five, level 78 of the Death Busters!"

Fire spurted out from her hands and from around her feet. She smiled wickedly, not caring about the students who were still sitting there.

"To raise my level and be permitted to become Magus, I will kill you! DIE!"


	28. Act twenty seven: Outer Soldiers

Act twenty seven: ∞ – Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune

_To raise my level and be permitted to become Magus, I will kill you! DIE!_

* * *

'_Death Busters?!_ Goten found himself wondering. The girls were quick to act, as he had not been found out yet. He had to find Bunny!

"Mars Snake Fire!" Fire erupted from the air itself, in the form of a deadly serpent and lunged for Eudial! She didn't even so much as shriek when the flames hit her, she transformed her body! With a wet, sickening crunch she transformed into a monster that reminded Mars and Jupiter of the legendary Medusa. The snakes in her hair seemed to spit fire!

"Jupiter, be careful!" Mars warned, preparing for another attack. Jupiter nodded and lunged at Eudial. She punched at her, only to be tossed aside. She landed on the ground, dangerously close to the bonfire. She could barely move!

"Shabon Spray!" The freezing fog blanketed the entire area, dousing the flames at once. Jupiter used that moment to get to her feet. Mercury and Venus arrived, ready to fight. But they looked confused, not seeing Bunny anywhere. There was little time to wonder, Eudial was back on her feet and went to attack the girls. Jupiter jumped aside, more careful this time. She was in the air, as Eudial tasted dirt.

"Flower Hurricane!" Jupiter cried out, sending the storm of flowers right at the monster before her. Eudial shrieked in pain from the attack and managed to tear through. Jupiter cursed and landed on the ground, jumping back from Eudial's attack. Venus was next up and got between the two.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" The heart managed to impact, but it did little damage. Venus was tossed aside. Mercury was no different when she tried. She wasn't an offensive Senshi by a long shot, but the others were doing no damage, and Goten was still trying to find Bunny. They needed Sailor Moon! The girls got back up and tried to protect the Mugen Students, only to discover that they didn't need protection from Eudial, the Sailor Senshi needed protection from them! The stars burned bright on their foreheads and the Senshi realized they were being controlled.

"Mercury, how are we supposed to do this?!" Venus demanded, looking to her while trying to hold a girl at bay. Mercury moved to a safer location and used her computer. She grit her teeth as she typed.

"The only way to help them is to defeat the monster." She informed. Venus cursed in Terra's style and shoved the girl back, giving a hasty apology. But before she could try and attack again, Eudial shrieked and fell. She had been hit with an attack that none of the girls could have produced. She disintegrated into nothingness as the possessed students collapsed. Goten stopped his searching and saw it! Two senshi in a tree together! One was covered, she seemed familiar, but she projected an air that was… different about her. The other, the one who reminded him of Terra, dropped to the ground and took off running, her companion following in the trees. Forgetting Bunny for the moment, he took off after them.

"Hold on!" He shouted, leaving the girls to tend to the injured students. They paid no attention to him. The one on the ground was so fast! He could barely keep up!

"Am I chasing the wind?!" He demanded. All at once, he lost sight of her and stopped to look around. A sound caught his attention and he looked to the trees. The other one was there! She wore a cloak around her body, hiding her Sailor Suit, and there was a mask on her face. Her hair was extremely long, and was done up loosely.

"Who are you two?! New Sailor Senshi?!" Goten shouted. "American Senshi!? Tell me, if you're Sailor Senshi, can you help us?!"

She said nothing. Raising her head slightly, her crystal eyes shone through. He stepped back a little as she went to walk past him, saying nothing. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed, trying to hold her in place until the others got there. He knew that of the Sailor Senshi, only Terra and Bunny could possibly break through. He wasn't prepared when this new woman grabbed his hand, dug her heels into the soft ground, and flipped him over her shoulder. It happened in less time than it took to blink. Dazed, Goten just laid there for the longest time. Finally he came to his senses and jumped up, looking around for the woman. She was walking towards the other soldier, who held her hand out for her. She took it and looked back at Goten. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Could you… and your friend… and your brother…" She began in a voice that held nothing but sadness. It was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. At least… not in that tone before. "Could you three ever forgive me… for everything I've ever done?"

Before he could answer, the other Senshi arrived. But they were too late. The two new soldiers vanished.

* * *

"You had contact with a new Sailor Senshi?!" Luna demanded. "Of which planet was she?!"

"Did she give you a name?" Artemis asked. Goten shook his head. They were in Goten's apartment, since the arcade was being worked on. Motoki had promised to leave the Sailor V game where it stood.

"Neither gave a name… they worked together so well…" He admitted.

"Did she say anything to you?" Artemis asked again.

"She… asked for forgiveness. She asked if Gohan, Trunks, and I would ever forgive her for what she did."  
He admitted, trying hard to think of how he knew this girl.

"Could you see her face, Goten-san?" Makoto asked. Goten shook his head.

"It was too dark to see the woman with short hair… and her partner covered her uniform and face. I couldn't see a design, a tiara… anything." He explained, leaning back. "That's all."

"I can't believe it! New Sailor Senshi! Maybe the Neos are still active!" Rei said. Ami shook her head.

"If they are… then why are they working separate at this point in time?" reasoned the girl. "It's far too early to tell if she's a real Sailor Senshi."

"Then… we'll capture them and make them tell us." Minako insisted. Goten sighed a little. They had never found Bunny. He'd been terrified about telling Trunks, when he had called; saying that Terra assured him that Bunny was with her. It was a lie, as Terra had later explained, but he was going along with it well. She explained to them how when Kara had been killed, the Neos had hid the truth from her parents for a week until Terra had shown up to take her place. Did that mean she thought Bunny had died…?

* * *

'_Where… am I…? It's so dark and cold…_' She thought. A faint light was being cast from somewhere. It was warm. It was the only warmth in this barren place. '_I'm a little scared to be here… but I don't know how I got here… so I don't know how to get out…_'

She took a few nervous steps. The light was still dim. Reaching a hand out, she felt around in the coldness and the darkness. Suddenly, another light appeared before her. Then, behind her. And once more… three lights surrounded her. Three people stood before her, but wouldn't face her. She tried to get to them. The first one… she couldn't. The second one… she couldn't. The third one… the closer she got, she could almost see…

"You cannot go that way, little one." A familiar voice called. She turned to look behind her. A woman in a white uniform stood there. "I am sorry… I do not wish to let you see…"

'_A woman in white…? Wait… I know you, don't I? You are…_'

* * *

"The biggest multi-media hall in the country, huh?" Terra said, leaning back on her sofa and flipping through the paper. She'd watched them build the ugly thing since the day she'd moved in. And now, just as they finished, she was going to be leaving here. "They're gonna build a hotel and finish off the Meioh Okushon, too? Someone's getting some overtime on that."

Tossing the paper down, she popped her neck and got up, going to her balcony and looking out at the finished dome. They were centering all this construction here… but this was where a temple was going to be located in the future, Terra had seen it herself when she spent time with Karen. What happened to all these fancy buildings between now and then? Sighing, she went to crack open a bottle of wine and drink herself to unconsciousness. She didn't want to do a lot of thinking on this. She was having problems too big to handle. After her visit to An'ya… learning that Keiko's soul was still roaming around…

"I'm drinking the whole damn bottle… Ten'oh better keep his sorry ass to himself tonight…" She growled to herself. She passed her coffee table and looked back at the paper. Her attention was caught and she pulled out her cell phone, dialing Goten's number. He answered after three rings.

"I thought you might want to know something interesting." She said, holding the paper up to her face. "Hanyu Mimi is giving a concert. …of course this concerns you, idiot. The concert is for a select group of people."

Terra gave a smile that she was sure he would feel, even if he couldn't see it.

"The only people allowed to attend… are Mugen Students."

* * *

The next day, after school, saw the inners and Goten at the arcade, where posters advertising the concert were on display. Goten and Mamoru had been there the longest of the group and were talking about what might have happened to Bunny. Goten glanced up at Mimi's poster and shuddered.

"What in hell is WRONG with teens these days?" He asked, motioning to the picture. "What is she WEARING?!" Mamoru just grinned a little.

"Don't tell me that you and Briefs-san weren't as bad." The prince of the earth warned. Goten snorted and scratched his nose.

"We weren't bad… just… curious." He said in his own defense. They sat in silence, not having much in common to talk about, when the others arrived.

"…you haven't found her yet?" Minako asked, looking around for Bunny. Goten shook his head.

"Terra's still telling Trunks that she has Bunny with her. Thank god he's not looking into it." He admitted, rubbing his face with his hand. "We are so dead if he finds out we've lost her…"

Minako squealed at once. Goten grit his teeth. Had he never warned her about his hearing?!

"Minako?! What the hell?!" He shouted. Minako grabbed his arm and dragged him to the poster. She pointed furiously.

"Hanyu Mimi! She's giving a concert!" The soldier of love shrieked. "A concert! I don't believe this! She's the new teen idol! She's on all the hot shows and in every new commercial! Oh, I HAVE TO GO!"

Goten pulled away and popped his ears. Good, he still had a sense of hearing.

"Look, we're already going to infiltrate." Goten informed. Minako was on him at once, shaking him.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! Hanyu Mimi is almost as famous as Megai Rin!" She said. "She was my first idol!"

"…who?" Makoto asked. Minako looked at her as though she were some kind of freak of nature.

"Megai Rin was a popular singer a few decades ago. Everyone on the planet knew of her! She died of some kind of cancer. But no one has come CLOSE to matching her popularity since Hanyu Mimi!"

"Look, the problem is only Mugen Students are invited to the thing. Bunny was our only ticket in there." Goten explained. "We can't get in without her."

Mamoru looked up from his coffee.

"What about the Kaioh Michiru concert? I have tickets to it." He admitted. "She gave me enough for everyone. It's the same day… we could go to her concert and hide until the next one."

"That wouldn't work. They scour these expensive theaters from the rafters to the basements." Goten said.

"…or we have one other option. Chibi-Usa's new friend is a Mugen student." Mamoru said. "We could ask her for help. I think her name is Tomoe Hotaru."

* * *

Kaolinite stood at the fountain, looking into the mirror of water. The senshi from the camp's reflection appeared before her as she frowned. She could make out no details about her. Then she saw the other one in there as well.

"That sailor senshi made short work of Eudial… and Sailor Moon… her power is so similar to the Taioron Crystal, created by that girl… we must have it!" She said to herself. She looked through a set of status cards lying on the rim of the fountain. Each one had a picture, a name, and a level on it. The second listed Eudial as Level 78. She sent it into the fountain, as it was now useless. Four remained. Mimete, Level 40. Viluy, Level 202. Tellu, Level 404. And Cyprine, Level 999. The water rippled and she turned back to it. Three lights appeared.

"That's right… before that, before we capture the similar light… I must destroy the three talismans." Kaolinite acknowledged. Mimete appeared before her in the water.

"Kaolinite." She spoke.

"We must make up what Eudial cost us."

"Leave it to me! Allow myself, Mimete of the Witches Five, to show you I am worthy to increase my level!" Mimete begged, her Mugen uniform appearing on her. "As the teen idol Hanyu Mimi, president of the Acting Club of Mugen Gakuen, I'll use my hypnotic voice to collect souls for our master, Pharaoh 90!"

The poster advertising the Kaioh Michiru concert formed in the water with Mimete's image. Kaolinite seemed curious.

"To collect more and more sacrifices for we Death Busters, I'm using the world famous violinist to bring more people to the school! I won't rush things and make mistakes like that overzealous Eudial!" Mimete promised. Kaolinite smiled.

"A good plan. I congratulate you. Be careful."

* * *

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Trunks said, walking into his living room. Bunny had spent the past few days at Terra's okushon, so Chibi-Usa had been keeping Trunks company. "Here, I got those pictures developed that you wanted."

He opened the envelope and went through them and grinned at one.

"That's a funny face. Is this a friend of yours?" He asked, looking at one of Chibi-Usa and Momoko making silly faces at the camera. Chibi-Usa went over and looked at them, grinning. Then she got to thinking when she saw that she was wearing her hat in it.

"Come to think of it… I wonder how Hotaru-chan is doing?" She asked. Trunks blinked.

"Hotaru-chan?" He repeated. Chibi-Usa nodded and pulled the bloodied handkerchief from her pocket.

"I kind of fell and scraped my elbow, remember?" She asked. "Hotaru-chan wrapped it for me. I couldn't get all the blood out, though… Uhm… Trunks-san? Could you give me a ride to the research labs at Mugen?"

Trunks looked a little confused and sat the pictures on the coffee table.

"Sure. Why?"

"Well, I bought her a new one… and Terra-chan and everyone else is so busy today… and I don't wanna walk there by my self…" She said, holding the new handkerchief up. Trunks smiled a little and nodded. He went to grab his car keys.

"Sure. Come on. I've gotta be at work, though, so could you get a ride back?" He asked, walking to the garage to get into his hovercar. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks, Trunks-san!"

* * *

_Kara turned to see Terra Nightwind standing in the hallway. Terra grinned a little, to see the girl there._

"_I know you. You're that kid who got herself hit by a bus." Terra acknowledged. "Any more motor vehicle accidents?"_

_Kara blushed. "No… no, I'm okay, Miss Nightwind. I had to bring someone to see a friend. I got ditched as soon as we got here, though."_

_Terra nodded in sympathy. "Yeah. My jackass agent got me into this, too. Hey, don't get me wrong, it was a little fun lugging your shit around at your school that day, but I don't do hospitals."_

_Kara grinned as the pop star cracked a joke._

"_Yeah. You said that your agent put you up to that contest. So… what brings you here?" She asked, standing. Terra ruffled her short, white hair._

"_He decided his commission pay wasn't enough. Heard about some Japanese kid who was here for work on some illness." She explained. "So, it's 'good publicity'. I gotta come here, spend some time with the kid, and I get to leave."_

"_If she's got some illness, wouldn't she do better at St. Edwards, across town? That big one by the mall on Rogers Avenue?" Kara asked. "Sparks is a good place, but St. Edwards is supposed to be better for a kid. Besides, they've got emergency air-lift to the Little Rock Children's Hospital."_

"_Yeah, funny story. Apparently she wasn't doing so hot at St. Edwards. When they transferred her, she suddenly stabilized." Terra explained. That had only one reason to the woman, and that was the only reason she was here so freely. Then she smiled. "Hey, if you're not doing anything, wanna come with me to see her?"_

_Kara smiled. She had never been invited along so freely for anything before. She nodded and got up. Her leg was still a little sore, after her torture session with Sailor Earth. But she was so excited to get to hang out with Terra Nightwind!_

"_Yeah! Who are we gonna go see?" She asked excitedly._

"_Some little Japanese kid. She's about five or six, I guess… her name is Keiko Kaijino."_

"Goddamn!" Terra exclaimed, sitting straight up in bed. She was covered in her own sweat from the memory. Her window was opened and a cool breeze was spraying its way into the room. Her comforter was on the ground and she had the single sheet tangled around her. She grit her teeth. The day she had met Keiko… the day she and Kara started their out of battle friendship, before either knew the other's secret identity. It was something she wanted to forget, but what her curse would not allow.

"Stop it." She whispered, begging no one. She put her hands to her face. "I don't want to remember that anymore… Kara, I'm so sorry…"

Tears streaked her face. She looked to see her vanity mirror. Every time she looked into it, she had to see Kara's face. Because of what she did, she would always remember, no matter what. She was Kara Staar now. She had stopped being Terra Nightwind a long time ago. Seething, Terra got up to go rip it down. But as soon as her left leg touched the ground, she fell to her knees, holding it tightly. It hurt! It hurt so MUCH!

"Kara, I'm so sorry…" She whispered, knowing at once what the pain was from. The first time she captured Sailor Neo Moon. Before Black Moon had gotten there to save her… Terra had done terrible things to her. Things that made her sick to her stomach now. Of them, she had nearly destroyed the girl's left leg. She had twisted it in ways it was never meant to go. Just to hear her scream. And now…

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" She whispered over and over to herself as she lay on the floor, curled up in the darkness. "Make it stop… make this pain stop... sister… make it stop…"

* * *

Chibi-Usa stood at the entrance gate to the research labs, looking beyond the bars. The gate was tightly shut. She was wondering if anyone was home at the time. She had forgotten to call. Now she was worried she wouldn't find Hotaru there… or maybe she wasn't home yet. Turning to leave, she saw the girl in question walking up. She smiled.

"Hotaru-chan!" She called out. Hotaru looked up, surprised that someone would call out to her in such a friendly tone. Chibi-Usa dashed over, holding the small package up to the pre-teen. "Hi again! I came to give you back your handkerchief! I wanted to say thank you for the other day! But, I couldn't get all the blood out, so I asked Bunny's papa to get a new one with your name and school stitched into it to replace it!"

Hotaru blushed. It was noticeable on her alabaster skin.

"You… came all the way here… just for that?" She considered for a moment. Her father and his assistant would still be in the lab. Hotaru then smiled. "Please come in."

* * *

Inside Hotaru's room was a new experience for Chibi-Usa. Lamps were everywhere. Some were made of hand-blown glass; some were in shapes she had never imagined before. All of them were insanely beautiful. She went over to one that looked like a flower.

"Your room is so romantic, Hotaru-chan. Your lamps are all so beautiful." She whispered. Hotaru smiled a little, carrying in some tea for them both. She had changed into her black jumpsuit and skirt. The only portions of her skin visible were her hands and her head.

"I like dimly lit areas." The girl explained, moving slowly over to her small table. She had never had company over before that was there to see just her. She wanted to be a gracious hostess for the girl. She liked having someone not afraid of her. Chibi-Usa noticed her clothing and blinked.

"I never noticed before… your clothes are all black, too. Do you like it?" Chibi-Usa asked. "And you had black tights on before too, didn't you?"

Hotaru looked down. "I… I was in an accident a long time ago with Mama. I have a lot of scars."

Then she looked back up. "When we met… you kept calling me 'Keiko'. That was my mama's name. How did you know that?"

"Oh… I don't know, really. I felt like you had to be called 'Keiko'." Chibi-Usa explained nervously. Then she tried to change the subject. "Your home is a research lab, isn't it, Hotaru-chan? What kind of research does your papa do?"

There was a loud crash. Chibi-Usa's head snapped up and she saw Hotaru lying on the ground, breathing heavily, like she had been when Chibi-Usa first saw her. She rushed right over to the girl.

"Hotaru-chan!" She said. Hotaru struggled to breathe.

"It's the… same as always…" She said as it felt like her chest was on fire.

"Do you take any medicine?" Chibi-Usa asked, looking around frantically for some kind of pill bottle that might be lying around.

"I need… my amulet." Hotaru struggled. "Please… give it to me… and then… leave. Stay away from me… soon… I won't be myself anymore…"

Reluctantly, Chibi-Usa picked the amulet up. As her hand came in contact with it, it flashed brightly. Both girls watched in amazement as it lit up. Hotaru took it and felt at once as her attack stopped. Chibi-Usa realized that, somehow, her Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the future had lit the amulet up. It had filled it with power to help the girl. She knew something like this had happened once before… but when? Hadn't Karen said something like that?

"It's warm…" Hotaru whispered, looking at her amulet from her mama. Chibi-Usa opened her brooch and pulled the pendent out.

"It's from this." She explained, setting her brooch down. Hotaru watched it closely.

"Is that your amulet?" Hotaru asked. "It makes me feel so strong…"

"Amulet?"

"That's what you call a charm that protects you with its mysterious powers." Hotaru explained. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Then yeah. This is my very special charm that my auntie gave to me." The little princess explained. "It's not just mine, though. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou will protect everyone."

"I…" Hotaru began. "You never told me your name."

"I'm Usagi Small Lady Serenity." Chibi-Usa said. "But everyone calls me Chibi-Usa."

Hotaru smiled.

"Chibi-Usa-chan. I won't tell anyone about your special amulet. Or about Sailor Chibi Moon." She swore. "I should apologize to you and Moon-san. That monster that attacked you was probably a research animal that escaped Papa's lab."

"Papa… is an unusual man. He's doing some creepy research. But, please, don't tell anyone I said that. Papa isn't a bad man. He's not some mad scientist… papa tried so hard to save mama and me… when the accident happened. It hurt him so much that mama died…"

"Don't worry," Chibi-Usa began. "It's our secret."

Outside, two Sailor Senshi sat in a tree and listened to the whole thing.

* * *

Chibi-Usa walked out of the Research Labs and looked around. It was getting kind of dark.

"I can't go all the way back to Trunks's house with as dark as it is… maybe I should call someone…" She reasoned, looking around. As she debated on what she should do, the loud sound of helicopter blades broke the night air and descended on her. Chibi-Usa yelped a little, not prepared for that. Someone leaned out the door when it got close enough.

"Hey! Little rabbit!" The voice called. "Are you going to Bunny's house? We'll take you!"

Chibi-Usa looked up, confused a little. "Who are you?! Are you friends of Bunny!?"

"She doesn't know us…" Another voice said. A woman with a mask over her eyes and her body concealed by a cloak. "But we know her very well."

Chibi-Usa thought for a moment and reached out. The person leaning out the helicopter door grabbed her arm and hoisted her in. The door was shut and she sat in the back seat with the cloaked woman. She seemed to be spending her time looking out over the city. Chibi-Usa was bouncing in her seat with excitement. Sure, she had flown before with Terra, but never like this!

"This is my first time in a helicopter!" She giggled, looking to the woman next to her. She smiled a little, but never turned to look at the girl.

"It's exciting, isn't it? It's my first time, too." The woman said in her sad voice. "You're friends with Hotaru, right?"

"What did you talk about?" The woman piloting asked. Chibi-Usa looked to them.

"It's a secret!" She proudly announced. The cloaked woman grinned. "…well… we talked about amulets." The child finally admitted.

"Oh?" Came the co-pilot's response. Chibi-Usa leaned forward, nodding.

"She said that's what you call charms that have mysterious power to protect you. Me and Hotaru both have amulets. What about you guys? Do you all have amulets?"

The woman next to her reached up and pulled a necklace off her neck and showed it to the girl. It was a strange shape. Chibi-Usa had never seen anything like it before.

"I got this… a very long time ago." She whispered. "From a fight. Something important that I had to do, to avenge his death… this was something… all that was left from the fight."

Chibi-Usa blinked and looked at her. Before she could ask anymore, the pilots spoke up.

"This could be called my charm." She said, holding her mirror up. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Then it's your amulet!" But the pilot smiled mysteriously.

"My hand mirror isn't something so cute. This is called a Talisman."

* * *

The Helicopter hovered in to Capsule Corporation's headquarters and above the yard. Everyone in the building ran outside to see what was going on. Trunks shoved his way to the front, being sure to not seriously injure anyone. He looked up to see a familiar person lower Chibi-Usa to the ground and set her gently down. He saw their mouth move and knew they were speaking to the child. He could barely make out the word 'secret' before she touched ground and the Helicopter took off again. He had half a mind to go after it and ask what in hell was going on, and if he was his father, he certainly would have.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?!" Trunks yelled over the blades cutting the air. "Hey! Back to work! No one leaves for another half hour! Chibi-Usa, what in hell…!?"

The girl smiled up at him. "I got to ride in a helicopter, Trunks! It was fun! They were real nice!"

Trunks blinked and looked up, catching a glimpse of the pilot and the woman in the backseat. She stared down at Trunks for the longest time. Though he couldn't make her face out by now, he just knew… he just knew that she was pointedly watching him. That she knew him from somewhere.

And Trunks knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew her, too.

"Who… are you…?"

* * *

The next evening, the Senshi, Goten, and Mamoru – with the exception of Bunny and Minako – gathered at the concert hall. Terra had been invited, but had never returned the call. Everyone figured that she was out looking for Bunny again. Everyone was dressed up, having raided Bunny's closet while Trunks was gone. It was a high-class evening and they needed to look the part. Terra had bought a new dress for Chibi-Usa to wear for the evening. Mamoru was in his Tuxedo Kamen attire, having removed his mask and hat, and Goten was tugging at the collar of his own suit.

"How do you wear this shit all the time?" He asked, looking at the prince, who just laughed and shook his head. Chibi-Usa saw a poster of Kaioh Michiru and blinked.

"Wow… that's one of the ladies who took me home in the helicopter!" She said in awe. "So she's a violinist?"

The lights dimmed, signaling that everyone needed to get to their seats. Goten led the way in, looking around for everyone. Satisfied that they were indeed following him, he went and took his seat. Chibi-Usa sat next to him and giggled. She was excited. As happy as she was, Goten couldn't share in it. He was completely worried over the fate of Bunny. Where in hell was she?

Michiru came out on stage with her beautiful, and old, violin, which impressed the Senshi to see it. It looked so rare and fragile. The music washed over them all, like currents in the ocean. It was like being at the bottom of the sea…

"Look." Ami whispered, leaning in to Makoto and Rei, showing them her guide. Goten blinked and opened his as well. "It says her violin is a five hundred million yes Stradivari named after the temple of the sea, the Marine Cathedral."

Chibi-Usa looked behind her for some reason and blinked.

"Hey… what's Ten'oh-san doing back there, all by himself?"

* * *

Minako peered around the corner of the building to see Mugen Students file into the theater for their own concert. She wore Bunny's uniform and had her hair up in the same fashion. She would disguise herself as the girl to gain entry to the concert of a lifetime! Grinning at her own cunning, she passed some students, a couple who seemed happy to see 'Bunny' again. Minako took her seat near the aisle. She was sure she wouldn't be caught, but just to be on the safe side, she had to have an escape plan ready. The curtain rose, and she joined in with several fans screaming.

"Thank you!" Mimi cried from the stage. "Today I'm singing for everyone at my favorite school! I'm so happy! I love Mugen, and all of you!"

Minako bounced in her seat, about to explode from the pent up energy in her.

"I'll do anything for the school. I'll even sacrifice my body. Would you?" She asked. Minako blinked a little when Mimi said that. Hadn't she heard something like that before? Suddenly her energy was gone, and she felt anxious. Everyone around her cheered.

"Then close your eyes, and relax. Listen quietly to the music I've prepared for you." Mimi instructed. A wave of revulsion overcame Minako. She felt sleepy and her body didn't want to move properly. She struggled to stand up.

"Devote your body, mind, and soul to my master, Pharaoh 90."

'_Hanyu Mimi… is an enemy!_'

Minako stumbled out of the concert hall and grabbed a pillar to support her self. As she struggled to stand up, a man ran up to her, angry.

"Tsukino!" He roared, mistaking Minako for Bunny. "Where are you going?!"

"To the… bathroom…" She replied, groaning.

"You're not supposed to leave your seat during the concert!" The man warned, grabbing her and trying to return her to her seat. Minako responded by summoning up a tremendous amount of energy to kick him away. He hit his head against the wall and slumped over. Minako drew her pen. Before she could call for her transformation, she heard shrieking on the stage. Confused, she looked back in and nearly choked when she saw what was happening.

* * *

Michiru's head snapped up. Lowering her violin, she calmly turned and left the stage as the curtain began to fall. Goten blinked himself awake and looked around.

"Over already?" He groaned, sitting up straight. He yawned for a few moments when his COM watch popped open. Minako's face appeared in it.

"The hell…?" He wondered. "Minako?"

"Guys! Hanyu Mimi! She's the enemy! We need help!" She cried, before Goten heard her transform. He muffled that sound and looked at the others, who were hurrying out of their seats. Most people just ambled their way out, so Goten directed the girls to the bathrooms. They could transform, and he could head for the mens' room to get out of that suit. No way was he fighting in that thing. Pulling the thing off and stuffing it in the trash can, he put some nice, NORMAL clothes on. Once changed, he left the restroom and met up with the others in the alley. They had transformed while waiting on him. He grabbed Tuxedo Kamen by the wrist, along with Mercury. Jupiter had Mars and Chibi Moon.

"I am seriously going to have to teach you guys to fly." He complained, floating up and taking off.

* * *

"Wake up everyone! It's still not too late!" Venus cried out, whipping her chain belt off. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

The string of hearts flew over the heads of the students, dispelling whatever it was that had been affecting them all. Satisfied that they were okay, Venus smashed her hand onto the control panel, killing the lights. Students began to scream, and Venus whistled to get their attention.

"Take cover outside! Get out of here and don't look back!" She warned. Several took heed of her warning and began to file out. As they filed out, the Senshi filed in and stopped when they saw who was fighting with the enemy on stage. Goten shoved his way to the front.

"SAILOR MOON!!" He cried out. She didn't stop; she was concentrating on stopping the enemy.

"Sailor Senshi! I Mimete, at level 40, will destroy you all!" Mimete cried out, raising her staff up. "CHARM BUSTER!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack connected. Mimete was thrown back with force and landed on the ground. She pulled herself up and raised her staff to her mouth, like a microphone.

"Kaolinite!" She cried out. "Lend me your power! Send a Daimon to help!"

Sailor Moon stood to her full height of just shy five feet and turned to face Mimete. She looked around for any signs of this so-called 'Daimon' that was supposed to attack them. When she saw nothing, she smiled and settled back into a fighting position.

"Looks like you've been hung out to dry!" Moon called out, going to attack again. At that moment, though, she faltered and turned to look behind her. Several students began to rise up and contort. Black Monsters, like the ones that had attacked before, formed and went to attack the Senshi. There were so many at once! And they couldn't hurt the students who had become these monsters! As they tried to decide on what to do, they suddenly heard a loud noise, one they had never heard before.

"World Shaking!" The energy slammed into a group of monsters on one side and threw them back.

"Deep Submerge!" The rush of water slammed into the other group of monsters, throwing them back as well. Slowly, the monsters reverted back into students. Everyone turned to where the attacks had come from. Sailor Moon felt her heart stop. These were the Senshi from the other time. The ones they had mistaken for Terra-chan and a Neo Senshi. Her heart began to hurt, the mark on her chest began to sting. She had never met these Senshi before but… she knew them from somewhere. She had seen them before. Who were they…? Their names were just on the tip of her tongue…

"With the blessings of the Planet of the Sea, Neptune. I am the Sailor Senshi of Mystery, Sailor Neptune!"

"With the blessings of the Planet of the Sky. I am the Sailor Senshi of the Heavens, Sailor Uranus!"

Everyone stared. No one could say anything.

"We are the soldiers of the outer rim of this solar system. We have arrived!"


	29. Act twenty eight: Haruka and Michiru

Act 28: ∞ – Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru

_We are the soldiers of the outer rim of this solar system. We have arrived!_

* * *

"What the…?!" Sailor Venus cried out. "New soldiers? But we don't know anything about you!"

Uranus smiled a little and took a couple of steps away from her partner. She moved closer to Sailor Moon.

"You don't need to know anything about us." She reminded. Reaching out, she grabbed Sailor Moon and threw her into the other girls as another Daimon they hadn't gotten tried to latch on to her, before managing to destroy it. Goten caught Sailor Moon and glared at the two on the stage. Then he realized something.

"I can't feel anything from them!" He shouted. "They can hide their Ki!" Neptune gave a mysterious smile and held her mirror up. Chibi Moon stared at it.

"That hand mirror is a Talisman." She explained. Neptune kept smiling.

"Hello again, little rabbit." The woman greeted. Chibi Moon put two and two together, before pointing at Neptune.

"You're Kaioh Michiru! You took me back to Trunks' house in your helicopter!" She said. Neptune nodded, proud the child had figured it out on her own.

"A Talisman…!" Mars breathed. "What does it mean…? What's going on?! Did you show me those ominous dreams!? About collecting the Talismans…!?" She demanded. Uranus looked shocked.

"The dreams? She gave them to you, too?" The woman wondered. "So she showed you, too… the angel in white showed you the premonitions of doom. The danger of destruction…" Uranus explained, looking to Sailor Moon. "Or maybe it was…"

"Angel in white? That Senshi who defeated Eudial?" Goten asked.

"Tell us what's going to happen! You know something! TELL US!" Mars demanded. Uranus laughed harshly. Then she grinned, showing her teeth in a gesture of aggression. She crossed her arms to look intimidating, though it did little to work.

"Don't get me wrong. We don't want to work with you. Ever." She warned. Sailor Moon looked at them and frowned.

"But… we're allies, aren't we? I thought I saw you in a dream… you're our friends." She said, recalling the dream she had when she passed out at the bonfire, about the three people. Weren't they they the holders of the talismans? No… thinking on it, they didn't seem to be… but still… what else could it have been?

"Hah! Don't sicken me! We aren't your allies. You're just weak little girls! We aren't 'friends'!" Uranus growled, moving behind Neptune, who held her violin in her hands.

"Hold on!" Mercury cried out, stepping forward. "You're after the Death Busters too, aren't you?! What are they up to, what are their plans, what is going to happen?!" At that time, some students began to try and come too. Neptune looked at them with cold eyes, raising the violin up and draping a cloth over it as a chin rest. She began to play a haunting melody, one that Sailor Moon knew from somewhere… hadn't she heard Terra-chan hum it before… ? She had a name for it… but her head began to hurt and she couldn't think. It was a pretty song… but the name didn't seem to fit it… what was it…?

Mamoru sank to his knees, pulling his mask off, as if that would relieve the pain in his head.

"Wait…!" He groaned, reaching out. "Are you the enemy…?! Are you the ones who are going to destroy us…!" He cried. Uranus grinned and mockingly reached her hand out, imitating him. Her hand went wide suddenly.

"World Shaking!" She called out, slamming the attack into them. Sailor Moon fell back into Jupiter.

"Another senshi…" Moon whispered. "Another senshi attacked us…"

* * *

Bunny's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed. It was her basement. She looked around and saw her video game systems and computers lining the walls. She was in her spare bed with the bunny comforters and starry pillow. The others were sitting around her, waiting for her to wake up. Sitting off on the couch was Goten, sitting there with his head down. At the furthest end, her chin in her hand, looking out the little window to the sky, was Terra! She looked the same as she always had. She didn't look like Mirai-chan yet.

_She's still Kara-neechan…_ On her knee was a brace.

"Terra-chan… is something wrong with your knee…?" Bunny asked, sitting up. She was still feeling the effects of Sailor Uranus attacking her and Sailor Neptune's violin.

"I don't want to talk about it." Terra explained simply. The tone of her voice indicated it was something from her American past. Which meant it had a terrible history. Then Bunny looked over to see Luna, Artemis, and Diana sitting on her little coffee table. Luna hopped down and walked over to the princess.

"I don't know if I should tell you this or not…" She began. "But those two aren't supposed to be here." Everyone looked at her. Even Terra did.

"Like Pluto, they are never to be seen. They are not allowed to meet or to gather like they have. They have left their posts to be here… if the queen were here, this would not have been allowed…"

"Other senshi like Puu?" Chibi-Usa asked, holding Luna-P.

"They protected the Silver Millennium from a distance, never leaving their posts from their worlds. It seems that they were the Senshi we saw that first day this enemy attacked. I never believed that they existed." Luna whispered, looking down. "That they have come to Earth and abandoned their sacred posts… this is an emergency."

"So, are they here because of the Death Busters? Are they here because of something else?" Makoto asked. Terra stared for a while.

'_Does it have to do with Keiko?_'

"They attacked us…" Bunny whispered. "Senshi can't attack each other, can they?" Terra stared at her.

"Are you kidding me?" She demanded. "Do you not REMEMBER your past life? Do you not remember what I did to your sister?" Bunny looked at her and said nothing on it. Terra was right. Maybe not all Senshi were good. Maybe there really were bad Senshi out there.

"They can't be enemies!" Bunny shouted at once, before Goten got up and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Your dad is in his room! Don't forget his hearing!" Goten whispered. "I doubt he'd eavesdrop on us, but your yelling will get his attention!"

"They aren't enemies. They're Senshi too, so they must be our allies." Bunny said in a softer voice. Rei grinned sarcastically.

"If that was their 'hello', I'd hate to see what they'd do if they hated us." She sneered. "Doesn't matter what's going on. They said they weren't our allies. That makes them enemies."

"If they are willing to attack us… then we should be willing to fight them." Ami decided.

* * *

Terra carried Chibi-Usa on her shoulders on her way home. The moving company would be there soon. Shortly after seeing the exact shape of the Delta she knew she had to get out of there. It was a nice place to live, a nice neighborhood, and with her moving before her lease was up, she wasn't going to see THAT security deposit again. She couldn't live there… it was too painful to live in a place that… that looked like THAT place…

'_Just the same… as what 'father' did._' Terra thought to herself, frowning, though Chibi-Usa couldn't see. Oh, she knew that he wasn't technically her 'father'. Her kind had no sense of familial relations. But he was as close as it got. Terra always had a desire for a real family, like Kara had had. After what she did, she remembered pretending to be Kara. Though it was now obvious that one of her parents was a Saiya-jin, Terra never found out which, it was hard to tell. They both loved Kara so much… that was what always prompted Terra to hang around Bunny so much, to see what her family was like, and to dream and wish she'd had the same thing.

"Terra-chan…" Chibi-Usa finally said thoughtfully, snapping Terra from her thoughts. "Those two took me home one night. I don't think they want to fight us."

* * *

Bunny wanted to sleep over that night at Terra's, and after several hours of begging, Terra broke down and allowed it. However, it was on the condition that since she was moving out in the morning, Bunny had to help her pack.

Terra wondered if that was a mistake.

"No! Odango, dammit, these figures need to be WRAPPED first!" Terra shrieked, cursing in a mixture of Japanese, English, and a few other languages. Bunny grinned a little and began wrapping up the glass trinkets in old newspapers. Terra was a slave-driver, but it was still fun to do something with her for the first time. Terra walked to the picture wall and began to carefully lower the frames. Bunny finished off her first batch and went to get some more newspapers when she stopped to look at the pictures. Terra was carefully wrapping up the one of the person that Bunny had thought was her papa. It showed him and her in her true form when she was younger.

"Who is he, Terra-chan?" Bunny asked. Terra looked at her and frowned.

"Why aren't you packing?! I'm leaving at first light!" She shouted, loud enough to prompt Haruka to stomp on his floor and shriek at Terra to shut up. Frowning, Terra grabbed her broom and hit her ceiling several times.

"BE THANKFUL I'M MOVING, FUCKING JACKASS!" Growling, she tossed her broom aside and went back to packing. She turned to look at Bunny.

"PACK!"

* * *

The night had fallen. The days were getting longer and soon summer would be there. Terra wasn't fond of hot weather, but somehow she would survive. Kara's Saiya-jin body held up well to summer heat. She had just put Chibi-Usa down to bed and went to make sure everything in her room was packed up and waiting. One last run through the okushon would make sure she left nothing behind. There was Bunny, sleeping in Terra's queen-sized bed. Terra was taking the couch tonight.

"You're an idiot, Odango…" Terra sighed. Bunny was sprawled on the bed, her top half was hanging off, the sheets were tangled, and she was drooling while she snored. Worried she might fall off and do even more brain damage to herself, Terra went over to straighten her out. Bunny's pajama top shifted and Terra's hand made skin to skin contact with her back. When it did—

"_A tsunami!" It was the end! Just like they'd seen! She was on her knees, screaming out her transformation, but it was for naught. The others were dying! The world was ending! Buildings were shattered and destroyed, but lowering before her was a strange being. Terra was there, witnessing it first hand! She looked at her and gasped._

"_How is it possible…? You are still alive?" She whispered. She said nothing. Suddenly Terra felt sick. Not 'her'… she had to be…_

"_The goddess of death."_

Terra dropped Bunny hard on the ground and backed into the wall. Bunny woke up with a start and looked up to see the horror on Terra's stoic face. Worried, Bunny got up and looked at her friend.

"Terra-chan?" She asked carefully. Terra made a motion with her hand and stumbled out the room, mumbling something about a 'bad dream' and 'whiskey expiration dates'. As she closed the door behind her, leaving Bunny alone, Bunny frowned. This wasn't like Terra at all. Terra was calm and composed at all times.

"Terra-chan… we had the same dream, didn't we?"

* * *

Bunny sat outside of Mamoru's apartment complex, waiting on the moving van to come back from the storehouse, where many of Terra's things had to be placed for the time being. Bunny had agreed to let her set most of it in the Moon Castle until further notice, but that would have to be later. Bunny had the key to the apartment and was supposed to let them in. She stared up at a large clock and sighed.

"They're late. Terra-chan will be pissed." Bunny groaned. Then her gaze shifted to the sky. It looked like rain was coming. What yucky weather. Her thoughts turned to Neptune and Uranus. They hadn't seen them since that day. All at once, someone stepped up behind her and covered her eyes. Smiling, Bunny pulled away and turned around.

"Mamo-chan?!" She beamed, before freezing upon seeing who it was. "You're…"

"Quit hanging around my way home, little Odango-chan." Haruka said, grinning. "Or I'll eat you up."

Bunny's heart was in her throat as Haruka turned to walk off.

"Wait! Haruka-san!" She cried, though he wouldn't listen. "Uranus!" She tried again. Haruka froze in her tracks and lazily looked behind her to Bunny. The girl's face was flushed.

"You're Sailor Uranus, aren't you, Haruka-san?" Bunny gushed. "You're Sailor Senshi, just like us! That makes you our allies! I tell them you're not the enemy, I know it! Please, why won't you tell us anything! I promise—I promise we can help! Terra-chan is Sailor Earth and she's a lot stronger than us, and I know you don't get along with her, but if you could be her friend, then—" She began rambling, not noticing the look on Haruka's face.

"I know about your friend." She finally admitted. Bunny looked stunned. Haruka knew? "I remember her. Or hearing about her, really. The soldier from beyond our galaxy…" Then she frowned a little. "I didn't want to tell you, Odango-chan… please… let me have this. I just wanted to have seen you as just plain little Bunny. Not Serenity Briefs… not Sailor Moon… not Princess Serenity…"

"Haruka… are you a boy or a girl?" Bunny asked, feeling her face turn as red as their school uniforms. Haruka bumped her forehead to Bunny's.

"Boy or girl…" She breathed. "Is that so important? What difference does gender make? Estrogen or testosterone… what difference does it make? Different 'equipment'? Different methods? Ultimately, little Odango-chan… you have to learn that there is no difference between 'boy' and 'girl'. In the end, they are the same…"

"Usako!" Mamoru called out, seeing the two together. Haruka grinned.

"And so the prince arrives." She said, leaving quickly. Mamoru ran to Bunny as tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Usako?" Mamoru asked, hugging Bunny. "Did he do something to you?"

"That's not… it isn't…" Bunny began, crying. '_My heart hurts… and this pain feels so familiar…_'

* * *

Chibi-Usa skidded to a halt in the arcade, crashing into Motoki. He helped her regain her balance and laughed. Lately, his major customers had been Bunny and her friends. The arcade hadn't been so popular lately, since school started back up. But he knew their secret, so he kept it open for them.

"Hi! Is Mamo-chan here?!" Chibi-Usa gushed, looking around. Motoki handed her a couple of gaming tokens.

"No, he hasn't shown up yet." He explained. Makoto looked over to her from where she was.

"You're class rep. You're gonna get teased if you keep going on about him, Chibi-Usa-chan." She warned. The girl frowned a little.

"Darn it. I wanted him to help with my homework." She sulked. "And don't pick on me, Mako-chan." Ami looked up, curious.

"Homework?" She wondered. Chibi-Usa sat something down on the table Goten was sitting at. Unwrapping the handkerchief, she held it up.

"It's in art class. We have to make something with clay." She explained. "I couldn't do it so well, so I have to do it as homework." Goten reached out and gently picked it up, looking it over.

"What the heck is it? A coffee cup?" He asked. Chibi-Usa snatched it back from him.

"No!" She yelped. "This is gonna be the Holy Grail!"

"Holy Grail?" Came the unanimous response.

"It's a holy cup that Bunny-sama will receive one day soon." Diana explained. "When danger approaches, a mysterious power bubbles from the Grail and gives more strength to the Neo-Queen, since she cannot transform anymore. She uses it to save the people."

"I saw a picture of it in Auntie Sere's special room." Chibi-Usa explained. "It has lots of jewels and it's beautiful. I always wanted sometime like that." Everyone looked curious.

"You mean this is something Bunny is going to receive soon?" Ami asked.

"Is it a weapon or something?" Minako asked as well. Chibi-Usa blushed, knowing that she would get scolded when she got home once she mentioned this.

"Well, I don't know when, exactly. I'm not allowed in Auntie Sere's room, so I never asked anyone." She said. "I only heard a little about it from Karen. Auntie Sere's room is amazing. It's always full of books and jewels… and paintings of people I've never met before… and I hear the Moon Castle has even more pretty things in it. Her bed is almost never used… it's fluffy and white… I used to lie on it and stare at her pictures…"

Tears formed in her eyes. She went to rub them away. Makoto grinned and pat her on the head.

"Homesick?" She wondered. Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"No. I made a promise to Mama, Auntie Sere and Karen… I won't go home until I'm a good Senshi." She admitted. "So, I can't leave yet."

She carefully took the clay and wrapped it back up. She knew Terra had to have something to make it pretty.

"I'm gonna go see if Mamo-chan is home now!" She said gleefully, rushing off again. Goten took a sip of his drink.

"That kid has too much energy…" He groaned.

* * *

Bunny sat in silence in Mamoru's kitchen. Mamoru was at the coffee maker, and Terra was flitting about, cussing in English – Bunny assumed it was cussing; they were the words that Minako blushed at – about how small his apartment was.

"I can't even fit a quarter of my things in here! My poor piano… sitting on the Moon, with no one to play it…" She sniffled dramatically. Bunny looked over at her and smiled a little. Mamoru sat a mug with a little rabbit on it in front of Bunny.

"Coffee?" He offered. Bunny smiled and took the mug, sipping from it. He offered one to Terra, but backed off when he saw her wine glass and the near empty bottle near it. He took a seat at the table and sipped from it, staring off in the distance. Bunny looked at him and then to Terra. She wondered what they were thinking. Was Mamoru worried about her being around Haruka? What about Terra? She hated Haruka… then Bunny wondered if Terra knew about Haruka, too. She doubted it… she always referred to Haruka as a man… maybe she found it improper to peer into someone's mind with no good reason?

"Hey, uh… Terra-chan?" Bunny asked, looking at her. Terra stopped and turned to face Bunny, eyes narrowed. "About… uhm…"

"MAMO-CHAN! TERRA-CHAN!" Chibi-Usa yelled happily, throwing the door open. "I used my key to get in!" Terra huffed and went about her unpacking. Bunny noticed she'd stopped cursing. Mamoru wiped the table off, as he'd spit his coffee out when the girl stormed in.

"Do you need something, Chibi-Usa-chan?" He asked. Chibi-Usa smiled and plopped her clay down.

"Homework help!" She smiled, unwrapping it. "I need help with it!"

Bunny jumped in the air and ran for the door. "HOMEWORK?! I forgot! I have Math and Biology!" She shrieked, going to throw her shoes on. In an instant, Terra was in front of her, lifting her up and sitting her in a chair.

"I'm not working on something like this alone, Odango. Misery loves company." She warned with a stern look that made Bunny think of Gohan-san and Goten-oji's mother.

"Yeah! Help too, Bunny!" Chibi-Usa said with a smile. Bunny groaned and looked at the clay.

"So… what is it? A coffee mug?" She wondered. Terra nodded, obviously having thought the same thing.

"No! It's the Holy Grail!" The child said looking upset that three people had mistaken such a wonderful thing. Terra blinked. That was something she hadn't heard of in… several thousand years.

"The Holy Grail…?" She asked. Chibi-Usa used her best orphaned puppy look.

"Please help me make it!" She whined. Mamoru chuckled nervously.

"So… what does it do?" Bunny asked. Mamoru went to respond, when Terra cut him off.

"It was a cup… used by the Messiah at the Last Supper." She said, staring off. Mamoru recognized her look. It was the same look that Mirai-chan had when she was giving them information on Nemesis so long ago… but Terra's voice was her own this time. "They say that it has miraculous powers to heal and give strength to its user."

"We can probably find a picture in the encyclopedia." Mamoru said, pulling the heavy book out. He flipped through it, finally locating a picture of it. "Here's one." He said, pointing. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Let's make a pretty one like that!" She said, pointing excitedly. Terra walked over to a box and ripped the packing tape off of it, producing a little arts and crafts box. She rummaged through it for a few moments, before dumping several of its contents onto the table. Buttons and fake jewels spilled out.

"How's this?" Terra asked. Chibi-Usa bounced and nodded. It was perfect! "You like it? Good. I'm going for ice cream." She announced, walking out of the apartment. Bunny blinked and looked over to see Terra's forgotten wallet, laying on the couch.

* * *

The next morning found Bunny hanging around the halls of Juuban, where Makoto and Ami attended. She was still in uniform and had some of her books with her. A couple of teachers had asked why she was there, and she said she had something to hand to a student there. They left her alone after that.

"Bunny? What are you doing here?" Makoto wondered. Bunny smiled and hurried over to where her tall friend was standing. She was looking at the test score board. She had placed in the top thirty in the school, apparently.

"One of the teachers at Mugen wants me to give this to Ami." Bunny said, holding a pamphlet up. She looked around. "Speaking of Ami-chan… where is she?"

"Over there, being admired." Makoto grinned, pointing. Ami stood near the head of the board, surrounded by a small group of students. She had placed first in the school, again, and several students were asking – more like begging – her to help them study. They backed off when they saw a Mugen student head towards her.

"Ami-chan!" Bunny said, waving the pamphlet. "I have something for you! Yui-chan wanted me to give it to you!" Ami blinked and looked up.

"Huh? 'Yui-chan'?" Ami wondered, taking the pamphlet. It was an advertisement for the Mugen Cram School.

"Yeah! I saw the national rankings, and when I made the comment that I didn't think ANYONE could top you, she asked if I knew you!" Bunny said, still smiling. "I told her we were best friends and she asked me to invite you to the cram school! With your grades, you wouldn't even have to pay the entry fee! And even then, I could probably get papa to enroll you!"

"That's kind of you, Bunny-chan, but mama is a doctor, so I can afford it anyway." Ami admitted. "I wonder… is this 'Yui-chan' you're talking about… is her name 'Bidou Yui'?" Bunny nodded.

"Yeah. She's ranked first in the nation! I have a class with her, I think. Well, actually, she lectures in Biology. It's kinda boring. She asked me one time how I even managed to squeeze into the school. I laughed and told her papa bought them a building, and she took it as a joke, luckily." Bunny admitted, looking embarrassed. Ami had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Bidou Yui-san of Mugen…" She mused. "I'd like to meet her."

* * *

Ami, led by Bunny, entered the Mugen Cram School. They met with the instructor, who Bunny identified as the twelfth grade trigonometry sensei.

"Ami-chan, this is Toshihiro-sensei. Sensei, this is Mizuno Ami-san." Bunny introduced. The sensei smiled and led Ami to one of the study areas.

"I wondered who had a perfect score on our entrance exam. Mizuno-san, is it? You're ranked second in the nation." He said. "The top twelve get a full scholarship to Mugen, so it's a competitive place."

"Pleased to meet you, Mizuno Ami-san." A female voice said from behind the girl. Ami turned around. "I am Bidou Yui. I've been called the genius girl of this cram school. You're friends with Tsukino-san, aren't you?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. I am friends with Bunny-chan."

"The cram school is good and all… but you should ask your friend how wonderful the actual school is. Nothing in the world compares to our system. I know! You should enroll at Mugen!" Yui said excitedly. "You can choose as many courses as you want in your weak subjects and conquer them. Come as many times a week as you need. It's the perfect learning environment! Do you want to come to Mugen on a trial basis, Mizuno-san?"

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" Goten demanded as soon as he heard the news. He and Luna arrived at the park, where they were meeting that day. "Ami, what if it's a trap?!"

"We don't know that for a fact… that's why I want to investigate." Ami said, looking at Bunny. "You're there on a regular basis… but if I were to find something and not return there, no one would be the wiser. It's a better plan."

Bunny put her hand over her heart.

"It's a trap, Ami." Bunny said, not looking at her. She stared off. "Don't go there… it's a trap by the enemy. You can't trust them…"

* * *

Ami entered the compound on her own. Bunny wasn't going to be there with her today. She adamantly refused to go for some odd reason. No one would push her in it, so Ami was alone. As she moved into the school, she got an ominous feeling about it. She tried to shake it off. A teacher pointed her to floor thirteen and she went that way. Luckily they had elevators, so climbing thirteen flights wasn't necessary. The ninth grade science class was clearly marked for her and the door was unlocked. Inside stood Bidou Yui, with what looked like a galaxy in a box.

"I've been waiting on you, Mizuno-san." Yui greeted with a strange glint in her eye. Ami tried to shake it off and went to the box, peering inside.

"What is this?" She asked. Yui smiled a little.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's a near perfect replica of the cosmos." The girl explained. "It's not totally complete… see this section? It's missing, like someone or something is hiding it. But THIS… here."

Ami peered in deeper to see what she was pointing out.

"THIS is why I made this. This is the Omega System." Ami froze on the spot, her head spinning.

'_The Omega System? Like… with Neo Mercury? Does this connect to Sailor Omega?_' She wondered. Yui smiled a little.

"Excuse me, Mizuno-san. I have a class lecture that I cannot miss." Yui explained, bowing and walking out. "Please have a seat and wait for me, it will be the better part of an hour."

A camera focused on Ami.

* * *

"I can feel an unusual energy from the water surface… it reminds me of that new woman…" Kaolinite mused. Then she smiled. "Could it be they are both carrying blessings of the planets? Sailor Senshi… and she came to us so willingly."

"Kaolinite. I am the leader of the science class, Bidou Yui." Came a female voice. "It was clear from the beginning that level 40 Mimete and level 78 Eudial would fail. But I am level 202 Viluy. I will obtain the souls of the Sailor Senshi. Surely, the master will be pleased."

"The souls of the Sailor Senshi... it must have such strong energy." Kaolinite whispered with a grin. Suddenly she gasped and backed off as the fountain grew violent.

The image of Mizuno Ami had vanished.

* * *

Ami threw a pen into the camera with enough accuracy and force to shatter the lens. She had taken pictures of the 'experiment' and was rushing out to see more. She passed students as she took off down the stairs towards the basement research.

"So, looks like they're meddling again."

"Haruka…"

Ami threw the door open and rushed in. It was an animal research room. She didn't stay long enough to see the animals, she ran to the door in the back and peered through the glass. She thought she would swallow her own lungs.

'_These are the monsters that attacked us!_' She thought frantically. A hand clamped onto her shoulder and dug in painfully.

"Shall we go to class, Mizuno-san?" Viluy asked. Ami pulled herself free, though it was useless. Several students grabbed her and held tight. "In this class, I will take your soul. Let's begin."

"Sounds like we've got something in common then." Haruka said, leaning in the doorway. "I'm interested in this girl… and I'm interested in your methods." Before she could move, more students grabbed her and Michiru.

"Taken them to my class!" Viluy ordered. Though they struggled and fought to get free, they couldn't. They were dragged back up to the ninth grade science class, where students were sitting before computers.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Viluy asked. "With help from a new source, I've taken their nanomachines and am using them in my program. I've modified them to pierce the body and steal the soul."

As she spoke, a girl slumped forward. She was dragged out by controlled students.

"Through my system, I will sacrifice the souls to our master, Pharaoh 90! I will sacrifice the empty bodies as vessels to our compatriots!" She cried. "It will be glorious!"

Using a move she'd learned from Terra for self-defense, Ami kicked her captor in the shin and managed to twist his arm behind him, kicking him into the others. It freed Haruka and Michiru, too. She grabbed her COM.

"Bunny! Everyone!!" She shrieked. "It's like we thought! Mugen is controlled by the Death Busters!"

She knocked a window out and jumped.

"Idiot!" Viluy cried. "This is the thirteenth floor!"

"Mercury Planet Power! MAKE UP!" Ami cried. Sailor Mercury landed in the swimming pool below her and surfaced for air. She looked up to see Haruka and Michiru following. Viluy roared in anger, shrieking for the students to go after them.

"What's the commotion here?!" Kaolinite cried, storming into the room. "Capture them! They are Sailor Senshi! Don't let them escape!"

Haruka peered down from the tree she and Michiru were in. "Looks like we get to drop out."

"Yes." Michiru responded as Haruka threw her jacket off.

"They've really messed up… where they weren't welcome, haven't they?"

* * *

"Where are they?!" Viluy shrieked. Mercury stood up.

"Here I am!" She exclaimed. "I am the Senshi of knowledge, carrier of the protection of the planet of water. I am Sailor Mercury!"

"So, that is your identity, Mizuno Ami! The genius girl is Sailor Mercury!" Viluy laughed. "I am your match, level 202 Viluy!"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Mercury called out, sending the freezing water to her enemy. Viluy laughed as it crashed around her and held her hands out.

"Mosaic Buster!" She roared. Mercury yelled as she felt her body pierced hundreds of times in seconds. "The technology given to us is wonderful! The nanomachines given to us are chewing into your body and will rip you apart! All that will remain is your soul!"

Mercury tried to cry out for help, but she couldn't move!

"Now, to our master! Sacrifice the strong, beautiful soul of this Sailor Senshi!" Viluy laughed in triumph.

"MERCURY!" Came the worried shriek of Sailor Earth, who arrived with the others. She pulled out her sword, as Moon drew her rod.

"Kill them!" Viluy ordered, sending a new Diamon after them.

"Neo-Queen Serenity! Send your power to our Heart Moon Rod!" Moon begged. She faltered when Haruka and Michiru calmly stepped in front of her. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san?"

They held hands, reaching their free ones out before them.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Both transformed in an instant and stood there for a few moments. Moon stared at them. She was right! Haruka was Sailor Uranus! It felt like she'd always known that, though. It was so strange.

Uranus smiled and let Neptune's hand go, reaching out and grabbing a transparent sword in her hand from no where.

"Demonic Talisman!" Uranus cried out. "Show thy power! Protect us! SPACE SWORD!" She sliced through Viluy, who shrieked and vanished into nothing. Mars' eyes went wide.

"The Space Sword!" She pointed out. "The second talisman!" Everyone turned to look, to face Uranus. Another Talisman was in her hands. So, she and Neptune had the first two all along… they were looking for the third one. They were steps ahead of the others. As Viluy vanished into nothing, Mercury fell, coughing. Goten helped her up as Uranus and Neptune vanished in a burst of wind.

"They… protected us…?"

* * *

Motoki had left a key to the arcade with Mamoru, in case they needed to use their control room. The arcade was closed for the day, and that was good for him. He needed to get back to work. He was stopping by KO University.

"Reika-san!" He called, waving her over. "You wanted to head to a Snack Bar tonight, right? How about after we study?"

Reika looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Furuhata-kun. I have a mineralogy study I'm behind on." She said gently, walking into the building, leaving him disappointed. As she walked through, she noticed a light on where one usually wasn't.

"Oh, someone's using the worn out office?" She wondered, peeking in. "Are you an assistant?"

The woman in the chair turned and smiled, brushing her dark hair out of the way.

"Actually, I'm a student. I'm in the science class." She smiled. "This is just to help tuition costs."

"I'm studying science too! I sometimes do mineralogy studies next door. I'm a sophomore, Nishimura Reika. Nice to meet you." Reika said with a bow.

"I just transferred here. I'm a freshman in science." The new woman said, her scarlet eyes glinting. "I study basic physics, with a major in theoretical physics. It's nice to meet you, Nishimura-san. I am Meioh Setsuna."


	30. Act twenty nine: Meioh Setsuna

Act twenty nine: ∞ – Meioh Setsuna

'_I am Meioh Setsuna_'

* * *

Setsuna sat at her computer typing away when her professor walked in, reading from one of her latest papers.

"It's a little odd, isn't it?" He asked, setting the pages down and grabbing his coffee mug. "Our readings are all over the map…"

"Yes…" Setsuna said, mostly to herself. "Dimensional warping…" She whispered.

"Setsuna-san!" Reika said cheerfully, popping her head in the door, causing the woman to snap her head up.

"Oh, Reika-san." She acknowledged. Reika walked in with Motoki, smiling.

"You're always working so late. Would you like to come eat with us?" She offered. Setsuna smiled a little.

"No, thank you. I already ate with my professor." She admitted. Reika nodded. Motoki looked around at all of the decoration and grinned a little.

"You've got so many plants! Mako-chan would love to come here!" He said, poking the leaves of one of the plants. Reika narrowed her eyes.

"And who is this 'Mako-chan', Furuhata-kun?" She asked dangerously. Motoki laughed nervously.

"She's a girl who comes to the game center all the time! Really!" He said in his defense. Reika just dragged him from the room. Setsuna waved good-bye and went back to her work. Once outside, the two began to head off.

"Isn't she pretty?" Reika asked. "Meioh Setsuna-san must be the prettiest woman in the school."

"Yeah. She carries herself with the grace of a woman twice her age. Smart and pretty… uh…" Motoki said, blushing. "So… what kind of research is she supposed to be doing?" He wondered.

"I think her professor studied anti-gravity in America, and I think he part times at Capsule Corporation in their labs, so he's smart. But Setsuna-chan said that there's something… wrong about the space in the Delta area. They're investigating the area thoroughly." Reika explained.

"Well, let's head there to eat dinner. They've got some wonderful restaurants!" Motoki said, walking on. He got three feet away before realizing he wasn't being followed. "Reika-san?"

"Um… can we go somewhere else?" She asked nervously.

"Why?"

"Well… look at all the weird black clouds… it's scary…"

"Haha. You're afraid?"

"This place has strange weather… it's like it's still the rainy season there… like time has just stopped…"

* * *

"Why do you worry?" An'ya asked, tapping her staff into the ground as she spoke. "You repented for what you did, why should the True Forbidden be enraged at you?"

"Not for what I did… I know she's forgiven me for that." Terra said, watching Cell back down again. She noticed that he had fresh wounds, most likely from An'ya herself. "For what I'm doing... but… no one should ever, EVER go through that! It was outlawed in my home, and I see it as wrong!"

"Sometimes, we must just sit back and let fate carry us to where we must be. Is that not what you once believed in? The faith that you and Black Moon once shared? 'Leave it in the hands of 'God'?" An'ya wondered.

"Tell me something, An'ya… if it had been Jadeite… would you have given him such a fate worse than death, if you knew that that which gave birth to me could have given his life new hope? Your own father?" Terra wondered. An'ya was silent. Moments passed uncomfortably. Finally, Terra bowed and went to walk off and return to Earth. She was almost gone, when An'ya's voice caught her ears.

"Would you have for your own father?" An'ya asked, tapping her staff again, with more force. Terra stopped and looked up. Then she frowned and kept walking.

"My father was a madman."

* * *

Rain was pouring in the delta as Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite worked in the lab. A stray dog whimpered in a glass tube and a flash of light engulfed it. When the light cleared, a monster was in its place, roaring. Tomoe cursed.

"It mutated into a failure again." He said in disgust. Kaolinite put her hand on his shoulder.

"Professor, it is time for the contact." She warned. Tomoe nodded and walked down a flight of stairs for what seemed like ages until they came upon a fountain in an ancient, ruined amphitheater. They knelt to the ground in respect. The stone before them began to glow.

"Ah… I am waiting for the light of this source of life, the Taioron Crystal." The voice said. "The light that gave birth to it... gather more and more souls of humans. We have not nearly enough."

"I apologize, Master Pharaoh 90. We will bring many more souls to you." Kaolinite promised.

"They are awakening. It is too late to take this world slowly. If we wait again, it will be the same as the last two times." Pharaoh 90 warned. "The system in the beginning… and then the Omega System… both times, Sailor Senshi stopped us… and now those destroyers have gathered here, too."

"We are attempting the utilization by planting the seeds in human bodies whose souls we have removed." Tomoe explained. "However, the outsiders are interrupting us. 99.76 percent of subjects are failures. The remaining percent, less that one quarter of one percent, are the precious few perfect subjects we can salvage from the remains. They find and destroy those."

"Take care of the outsiders and find the destroyers! Three of them exist on this world! Three destroyers and the three talismans… but, no… they are not the same… we must make haste! Do not give the two time to utilize their powers! The third… destroy her. Without her, they cannot stop us."

Kaolinite smiled. "Of course, master! The carriers of the lights of the planets' protection, the Sailor Senshi! I will eliminate them at once!"

"Sailor Moon…" Pharaoh 90 mused. "Her light is so similar to the first destroyer. Is that light her very soul, which can burn up a daimon in an instant? The souls of humans are no match for it. That power… it is a sister power to that light which gave birth to this Taioron Crystal… the time of awakening is near."

With that, the light faded.

Tomoe stood and went to exit. "Since the outsiders have arrives, the master seems almost cheerful." He mused, walking off. Kaolinite frowned and looked at Tomoe's retreating form.

"So selfish… knowing nothing of the trouble I go through…" She muttered. "Now I have to find the identities of the Sailor Senshi, the destroyers, and the talismans?"

"Kaolinite," A new voice called from behind. Kaolinite never bothered to look behind her.

"The master says we must gather more souls? Then I will do so. I am the instructor of Physical Education at the school," she explained. "And I am also in charge of the Botanical Gardens. Viluy and Mimete left things unfinished, how stupid. I am Tellu, level 404, and I will obtain the highest quality souls. I will take the souls of the Sailor Senshi, and I will capture the power that gave birth to the Taioron Crystal!"

* * *

Chibi-Usa was holding onto the sculpture that Bunny, Mamoru, and Terra helped with. Students were returning to their seats after collecting their sculptures that had been on display. She looked at it and smiled, so happy with how it turned out.

"Congratulations!" The teacher said with a smile. "Everyone in the other classes loved the designs!"

Chibi-Usa smiled and held it close to her. She didn't know why she loved compliments so much, but she always beamed so happily, no matter how upset she had been moments before.

"Now, does everyone have their own sculpture?" The teacher asked. Everyone nodded. "Good! Our goal this week is to give them to someone important to you. I want everyone to give the sculpture you made to someone important to you, as a token of gratitude. For example, your dad, your mom, or your best friend.

Chibi-Usa looked down for a moment. She had to give her Holy Grail to someone? But who? She had a lot of people to choose from. Her mind wandered to Karen, who would have loved something like this, but Karen was dead. Her mama had told her that she died to save them. So she kept thinking. She couldn't give it to Bunny-chan, or Mamo-chan… she couldn't choose since both had worked so hard to help her… and Terra-chan was never around. She didn't know Trunks-san's family well enough, nor Goten's. And Pluto was gone, too…

"Here, runt." A voice said, as something plopped onto her desk. Chibi-Usa blinked and looked up. Momoko smiled when she saw it.

"It's a pen holder with Sailor Moon on it!" She squealed. "That's clever, Kyusuke!"

"Why are you giving this to me?" Chibi-Usa wondered. Kyusuke turned red.

"Well-! I've been a bad friend to you. It's a sign of friendship." He explained nervously. Chibi-Usa smiled a little as an idea formed in her head.

"I'll give it to Ke-… I mean, Hotaru-chan!" She decided, wondering why she kept wanting to call her friend 'Keiko'.

"Hotaru-chan? You mean the older girl from Mugen?" Momoko asked. Chibi-Usa nodded as she ran out of class.

* * *

Two Mugen girls were walking between classes at Mugen, whispering to each other the latest rumor to sweep the area. It was said that Tsukino Bunny might have actually been Serenity Briefs and that her father pulled her from the school because students were getting suspicious. Of course, these were only rumors, and few believed them. They both stopped when they saw a sickly younger student walking towards the elevators.

"That's Tomoe-san. She's in 6th grade." One of the girls said, pointing to her. "She's carrying her bag. Is she leaving early again?"

"Maybe. She's very weak and sickly." The other replied. "She wears her winter uniform and tights all year long. I hear she doesn't even own a summer uniform."

"She's such a dark person. And her face is always vacant. Everyone knows how weird she is."

"Well of course. Her father is a mad scientist. Doesn't she have ANY friends?"

At that, Hotaru collapsed to her knees, coughing terribly. Her eyes watered as she did so and several items of hers scattered. Long moments passed until the fit went away and she found herself able to retrieve the errant items. She grabbed her homework planner, her math book, and some pens. When her hand reached for her pen case, one of the girls stepped on it with a cruel grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tomoe Hotaru-senpai. Are you worn out? Does the baby need help?" She sneered, getting her friend to laugh. Hotaru didn't respond. She looked the girl square in the eye and lifted the metal pen case up. The girl became nervous.

"Tomoe-senpai?"

Hotaru glared at her with a look of true evil in her eyes. She closed her fist and the metal pen case broke apart. She dropped the remnants and stood, walking off again. The girls were shook up over the incident.

"She crushed a metal pen case… wh-what IS she?!"

* * *

Bunny stood inside Juuban Junior High, waiting on her friends to get out of class. One of the instructors had seen her outside with an umbrella over her head and insisted she stand inside, lest she catch cold. Bunny had insisted she'd be okay, but had eventually given in. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her wet clothing as she looked out the window, wondering why the Rainy Season hadn't passed yet.

"What's the matter, Bunny!" Makoto said at once, slapping her friend on the back, making her jump. "You look lovesick!" Bunny turned to look at Ami and Makoto standing there, getting ready to leave school.

"No… it's not love…" Bunny admitted. "I want to meet with Haruka-san and Michiru-san… Haruka-san lives in Terra-chan's old building! Let's talk to them!" She insisted. "They're Sailor Senshi, like us, so maybe it's a misunderstanding that they keep fighting us! Let's talk it out!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Let's go, we have work to do." Makoto said, turning and walking off. Bunny glared. Ami walked on as well.

"We have our clubs to attend, Bunny-chan." Ami admitted. "Can we discuss this later?"

"You two…" Bunny whispered, her eyes narrowed. "You're both so cold…"

* * *

"Mako-chan!" One of the boys called, waving the girl over. "Since the last time you were here, there're a lot of new flowers in the gardens and greenhouse! They're really blooming!"

Makoto walked over, tying her gardening apron on. "Really?"

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked. Makoto smiled and pulled a small, potted plant out to water it.

"Lilies." She responded with a faint smile. "They remind me of the boy I loved." The student blushed a little.

"So, is it true that your house is filled with plants?" He wondered. Makoto's stupor ended and she frowned.

"Yeah… but the weather is so screwed up that they're all dying." She admitted with a heaving sigh. "The decorative plants and the flowers are wilting at an insane speed. Stupid weather… suddenly it's hot, and then it's freezing."

"Well, why don't you get a Tellurian?" He asked. Makoto blinked.

"A what?" She asked.

"They grow without watering. It's because they soak up water from the atmosphere." He explained. "They're super popular in the city. Mugen developed them, and they're selling well. You should go there!"

"Hmph."

* * *

They all met at the arcade the next day, sitting in the control room. Bunny was still angry over their cold hearts towards Haruka and Michiru. Terra sat in her usual chair, spinning it around. She stopped every so often, when she was about to either slide out or puke. Goten sat near the entrance, listening for when would be a good time to leave, in case Motoki couldn't signal them. Ami pulled her glasses off.

"So, it's as we thought…" she said, holding up a print out. "These Death Busters have made their base at Mugen."

"So it's a hideout?" Minako asked. "Is the manager an enemy, too?"

Terra was oddly quiet during the session. Usually, she had something to contribute, even if it was a snide remark. Bunny took notice and glanced over, but Terra was too preoccupied with her spinning. It made it impossible to read her emotions, if they couldn't make out her face well enough.

"Professor Tomoe? Gohan said he got kicked out of the scientific community a while back, it was big news." Goten explained, leaning his head more toward the entrance as he spoke, making sure no one near the Sailor V game could hear him. "He's lost all credibility, something about cybernetic technology. Kind of on par with Dr. Gero."

"That was before he married, right?" Bunny asked curiously. "Gohan-san told me that when I was looking him up before." Rei cleared her throat.

"We don't know how far their brainwashing has spread. On the surface, Mugen is a normal school," she said. "The students, too. Their talents just mean they're different, not enemies. And we can't do anything about that."

"But if we sit here and do nothing… just like with the Black Moon…" Bunny began.

"The enemies spread without our knowledge." Minako said, finishing Bunny's thought for her. "This is dangerous. Luna, Artemis, what are you two doing?"

Luna never looked up from her computer, it was giving Artemis a slight headache to try and keep up with her pace. "The Delta area. A massive amount of anomalous energy is coming from it. In particular, the Mugen Zone is giving off strange data. This is unsettling."

Artemis hopped to another computer and brought up some files. A picture popped up.

"Professor Tomoe looks suspicious…" He mused. Bunny walked over to read the file.

"Tomoe Suichi-san… his specialty is genetic and cybertronic engineering…" she read off. "He owns Mugen and lives with his daughter at the Tomoe Research Labs… it says his wife, Tomoe Keiko-san died six years ago." Everyone turned to look when they heard Terra stand up and shove her chair aside. She went into a corner and sat, staring at a wall. Bunny turned back to the file.

"Tomoe Hotaru-chan…" Bunny whispered, before jumping. "She saved Chibi-Usa before! That kid, Hotaru-chan…! Chibi-Usa is becoming friends with her, and goes by her house to see her every day! Is… is she okay?!" Bunny demanded. Terra never looked back to them.

"Chibi-Usa needs to be friends with Hotaru…" she whispered, catching their attention. "I want her to be friends with Hotaru… it was fate… that the reincarnation of Kara Staar… and the daughter of Kaijino Keiko would meet like this."

"Terra-san… who is Kaijino Keiko?" Rei asked.

"That's what Chibi-Usa called Hotaru-chan when they first met…" Bunny realized.

"Kaijino Keiko… was the reason I killed Kara." Terra said in a low, raspy voice. "Kaijino Keiko… was Sailor Neo Mercury… Sailor Omega."

* * *

The revelation had stunned everyone, and they nearly missed Motoki's signal. Terra left at once and said nothing else to anyone, heading straight for home. Hotaru's mother had been a Neo Senshi? Did that mean that Hotaru had some of her powers? Could Hotaru be an ally as well? As Makoto and Minako passed a flower shop, Makoto stopped and walked in. Curious, Minako followed.

"This is it. This is one of those plants you don't water. A Tellurian. Hey, are these being sold from Mugen?" She asked a clerk.

"We're selling these by the dozens," the clerk explained with a smile. "They're easy to care for. No watering at all! And in a week, they turn a beautiful pink, and smell wonderful!"

With no hesitation, Makoto dropped ¥2400 (roughly $25) on the counter and took one, walking out with it. It was a little expensive for her tastes, but it was a necessary evil.

"Mako-chan, for 2400, you must love plants." Minako said with wonder in her voice.

"I'm kind of worried…" she said nervously. "I've never seen this kind of plant before."

* * *

Bunny came home, shaking her rabbit umbrella off and tossing it into the garage to let it dry out.

"I'm back!" She called out to anyone who might have been there. She didn't hear her father cursing his work, or the coffee maker, so he was probably at Capsule Corporation. As she walked in to get ready to settle down and watch some movies, she spied Chibi-Usa putting her shoes on.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa, where're you heading?" She wondered. Chibi-Usa didn't look up.

"Hotaru-chan's." She said, hearing the horn honk. Terra was waiting outside in Mamoru's car to take her. Bunny grabbed a jacket from the closet next to the front door and ran out with Chibi-Usa, hopping into the backseat. Terra turned to look at her.

"I don't recall offering YOU a ride." She pointed out. Bunny held fast.

"I'm going, too! I… want to apologize to Tomoe-san for leaving the school unexpectedly." She stammered. Sensing a lie, but not caring, Terra just cursed in English and told her to fasten her seatbelt.

* * *

Terra parked in a spacious garage, thankful for that. She didn't like getting wet. Never did. Chibi-Usa took her bag and dashed inside, followed by Bunny. Terra ambled her way in.

"Hey! It's rude to just barge in!" Bunny chastised. Chibi-Usa turned to face Bunny.

"Well, I didn't see an intercom!" She called back, before stopping at once and looking up at Kaolinite. "Hello!"

"What business do you have here? Or are you just trespassing?" She demanded. Bunny grabbed Chibi-Usa by the wrist.

"Principal Kaolinite! We were uhm…" The girl began, when a weak voice called out in an agitated tone.

"They are my guests!" Hotaru said, holding herself up using the corner of the wall. She wore her long sleeves and black leggings again. "Kaoli-san…" she added, almost sneering. Bunny could tell she didn't like the woman at all. Kaolinite just snorted and walked off.

'_How strange… why does she have guests?_'

Hotaru motioned to the three and led them into her dimly lit room, taking a seat. Terra excused herself to speak with Hotaru's father and walked out. Chibi-Usa held her bag as she also took a seat.

"What is it?" Hotaru wondered. "Why did you come to visit today?"

Chibi-Usa smiled and opened her bag up, pulling out her Holy Grail and sat it on the table.

"This is for you! I made it for art class at school, and now you can have it!" She chirped. Bunny's eyes went wide.

"Chibi-Usa! That… that's the Holy Grail Mamo-chan, Terra-chan and I worked on for you!" She shouted. Chibi-Usa just gave her a stern look that really did nothing.

"This week, we have to give these to someone important to us." She explained. "Momoko gave hers to her mom, so I thought it would be a good idea to give it to Hotaru-chan. You know, as a sign of friendship." Chibi-Usa added, looking at Hotaru, who smiled.

"You mean you're not giving it to Mamo-chan?" Bunny demanded.

"Well… you three worked so hard on it… it wouldn't be right to just give it to one of you." Chibi-Usa explained, a little guiltily. Hotaru put her hand on Chibi-Usa's. Bunny watched and thought about what Terra had said. That Kara and Hotaru's mother had been good friends. She could see Chibi-Usa unconsciously trying to rekindle that friendship.

"Chibi-Usa-chan… you made this for an important person to you?" Hotaru asked, causing Chibi-Usa to nod. "I shouldn't take it, then. It's not right. You keep it. But… thank you, Chibi-Usa-chan."

Bunny caught herself staring into Hotaru's deep violet eyes. '_I'm being sucked in… her eyes know everything…_' She stood up.

"Excuse me. May I be excused to the toilet room?" Bunny asked. (Most Japanese houses have a separate room for the toilet from the bath) Hotaru nodded.

"At the end of the hallway, to the right." She said. Bunny bowed and walked out, not fully closing the door behind her. Chibi-Usa went to put her Holy Grail on Hotaru's dresser, when she heard Hotaru cough again and collapse to her knees as she had been trying to stand back up. Chibi-Usa rushed to her side.

"Hotaru-chan?!" She cried out.

"My fits are coming more and more… even the new treatment she brought…" Hotaru gasped, holding her chest. Tears streamed down her face from the force of her coughs. "Someone is calling me… today I collapsed at school and then my memory after that…"

"Hotaru-chan, what are you talking about?" Chibi-Usa demanded, trying to find the amulet she used last time. Hotaru just reached up and grabbed the brooch on Chibi-Usa's chest. Her coughing eased at once.

"Ahh… when I touch your amulet, I feel better." Hotaru whispered. "It gives me power…"

"R-really?" Chibi-Usa wondered, unclasping it from the front of her bow for Hotaru.

"My amulet has power just like this… what power does yours have?" Hotaru wondered, looking to the ground. Chibi-Usa opened the locket and smiled a little.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." She stated proudly. Hotaru rolled her head up. Her eyes were… different. Like they belonged to someone else…

"Maboroshi… no… Ginzuishou…" She whispered in a strange voice. Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru's hands clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide. '_What was that?! Just now… I wanted to take her amulet for myself…! Why?! It was like… someone else was talking through me…_'

Kaolinite stood outside the bedroom door.

'_Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?_'

* * *

Bunny peered out the window. Looming in the background sat Mugen. She frowned a little. '_Mugen is right behind here… there must be an animal research lab around here, like what Ami-chan saw. When Hotaru-chan was attacked and saved us, the monsters came from here… what are they researching?_'

Someone grabbed her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around, backing against the glass. She saw Professor Tomoe standing there. Terra was walking out of a room, carrying some important looking papers.

"Ah. I know you. You are Serenity Briefs, right? You left my school." Tomoe said. "Can I help you?"

Bunny gulped and tried to think up a lie. Terra saw her nervousness and simply motioned her head towards Hotaru's room. Bunny caught on.

"Ho…ho…Hotaru-chan's room! I… I got lost looking for it!" She stammered quickly. Tomoe smiled.

"So you're Hotaru-chan's friend. Come on." He said, walking down the hall, followed by Bunny and Terra.

"You're an idiot." Terra whispered to the princess. Bunny blushed.

"Well, he scares me." She whispered back. Tomoe stopped outside his daughter's room as Chibi-Usa was clasping her brooch to her bow again. "Hotaru."

"Papa!" She said, still shaken up.

"It's time for your checkup." He informed her, holding the door open for her. Bunny took this as a good cue to leave.

"Well, we'll just be leaving then." She said, almost shoving Chibi-Usa out the door. Terra followed, stuffing the papers into her bag she'd brought with her. Chibi-Usa turned around to see Hotaru before leaving. She waved.

"Bye Hotaru-chan! I'll see you later!" Hotaru smiled and waved back as they left the home. Once back in the car, Bunny put her hand on her shoulder, where Tomoe had grabbed her.

"So that's Professor Tomoe…" She said. Terra looked behind her to back out.

"Yeah."

"His hands were… hard. And cold, just like ice." Bunny whispered, shivering. "Not human at all…"

* * *

Chibi-Usa looked out the window and at once, plastered herself to it, causing Terra to slam on her brakes. Bunny banged her head against the front passenger seat as Chibi-Usa threw her safety belt off and jumped out of the car. Several people behind Terra honked angrily and let a few choice words fly. Terra flipped them off and began cursing back in a couple of different languages as Bunny ran after Chibi-Usa.

"Damn idiots… Chibi-Usa! What in HELL were you thinking?!" Terra shrieked at the girl, having all the intention of knocking her through a building for that stunt. Chibi-Usa looked around, confused. The woman with dark skin and long, green hair had just been there a moment ago!

"She's gone?! It can't be… it can't be… she was right here…"

* * *

Minako walked into Makoto's apartment and gasped.

"Wow! Mako-chan, you've got a green thumb!" Minako said. "Everything is beautiful again!" She squealed, plopping into the couch. She picked up a picture frame of Makoto and her sensei and looked at it. She saw Makoto holding up a trophy for her sensei, reading 'Alysse Raven, First Place'.

"Yeah, they aren't doing well, though. Stupid rain." Makoto grumbled, pulling out a tray of cookies for Minako to snack on. "There, what I wanted you to see. On the Tellurian card. 'Bred by Teruno Ruru, Mugen School.'?"

She sat the tray down and yawned as she pulled the oven mitts off. "I'm so sleepy…" She said, wobbling her way into the living room. Minako tried to stand.

"Me too…" She realized, collapsing back into the couch, asleep. Makoto fell to the ground, asleep as well.

'_Mako-chan._'

"Who…"

'_Mako-chan._'

"Nichogi…senpai?"

'_The flowers have bloomed._'

Minako shook Makoto. They had been passed out for roughly ten minutes! "Mako-chan! Get up!"

Makoto sat up, frowning when she realized she'd only been dreaming. Minako pointed at Makoto's new plant.

"Look!" She shouted. Makoto frowned.

"The Tellurian has already bloomed?! _Masaka_!" She shouted. Minako squeaked and pointed to the other plants.

"Mako-chan, your plants are all dead!" She shouted, not understanding how that was possible. Makoto grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran to the Tellurian, cutting the blossom from the rest of the plant. As she did, pink, sickly sweet gasses spewed from it. '_An attack!_'

* * *

Bunny had wanted to look up information on the Delta. Chibi-Usa came with her and had dragged a very reluctant Terra along. As Bunny stared at the map, Terra made an obvious effort to not look at it. She was grumbling under her breath in English again. She always did that when she didn't want anyone to really understand her. As they stood at the Tram entrance that connected to the main island, Bunny held her hand up as she read. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she kind of knew why Terra didn't want to see the map. She just didn't know how or why.

"The Delta was made when a reclamation effort was put forth by the Japanese National Government thirteen years ago." She said. Terra just crossed her arms. "It's an unnatural shape for an island and it's obvious it's manmade, even from satellite photos, since it's almost a perfect triangle… the three banks are named Tenoh, Kaioh and Meioh."

'_The same surnames as Haruka-san and Michiru-san..._'

Makoto skid to a halt. "Bunny-chan! Terra-san!" She cried out. Bunny blinked and looked over at them. Terra was just welcome for the distraction from the accursed Delta.

"Mako-chan? What's wrong?" Bunny asked. "Why are you rushing?"

"Infinity College IS the enemy hideout! Goten-san is waiting for us there!" Makoto cried. Chibi-Usa rushed over, but Bunny hesitated. She saw two familiar figures walking just down the hall, talking to each other. She had a smile on her face.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" She called out. The two spun to see her there and took off running. Terra tried to grab Bunny to stop her, but just missed as the princess took off after the two. She kept up well for being so out of practice and noticed that Haruka had gone to her building. Remembering where she lived, since it had been right above Terra, she rushed up eleven flights of stairs only to meet with a white washed door, marked '1127 – Tenoh Haruka'. Out of breath, Bunny put her hands to the door to hold herself up.

"Haruka-san…?" She asked, breathing heavily, not knowing that Haruka was also leaning against the door. "We're both Sailor Senshi, aren't we? Why can't we fight together? Why won't you say anything to me?" Bunny asked, tears in her eyes. The mark on her chest began to sting. "Why are you abandoning me?!"

"Bunny…" Goten said, walking out of the elevator. Bunny turned to him, wiping her eyes.

"Goten-oji…" she whispered. "Our mission now… is to stop the enemy from spreading. Right?"

* * *

The Inners, Terra, and Goten stood outside the school. Goten spat.

"Mugen Delta… the wind isn't like anything I've encountered before." He said. "Everytime I come here, it's like my soul is set on fire…"

'_It's like I… know this place more than I should… I didn't go to school here for long, but… it's déjà vu..._' Bunny thought, staring up at the building.

"There's an aura of evil here." Rei said, narrowing her eyes. "And it keeps getting stronger."

With Bunny's help, they entered the greenhouse that listed Teruno Ruru as the instructor. Having less respect for personal property than Goten, Terra kicked the door in and listened with satisfaction as the glass in it shattered at the far end of the greenhouse, taking out several plants with it.

"I feel better." She said with a grin. Her grin suddenly turned sour. "Shit! I hate stenches like this!" She cursed, ripping Minako's uniform scarf off and covering her mouth and nose with it. Makoto stood in front of the group.

"It feels like a jungle in here." She admitted. Rei caught their attention.

"Look!" The priestess shrieked. "Everyone has collapsed in this sea of pink flowers!" Terra coughed and felt blood trickle down her sensitive nose.

"This stench… I can't stand it…" She coughed, feeling ready to vomit. Everyone fell to their knees. Goten was completely on the ground, and Terra was on her last legs, fighting to stand upright.

"Ha… such wonderful life-force!" A voice called out, the plant leaves rustling. Terra glared up.

"Teruno… Lulu…" She snarled.

"What luck! To have the Sailor Senshi come on their own!" She laughed, sitting in the leaves of a very large plant. It was obvious she was manipulating them to hold her weight up. "These Tellurians are my alter self! I use them to drain humans of their souls; the master will be so pleased with me, that he will personally appoint me as a Magus, just like Kaolinite!"

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were in Michiru's condominium apartment, discussing what they should do next, when suddenly, their talismans began to light up and flicker. Confused, Haruka grabbed her Space Sword and held it, wondering what was making it act crazy like this. Michiru was concerned. She went to lift her Deep Mirror when something, like a flash… more of a feeling… came over her. Haruka dropped the sword and held her head.

"I feel it!" She whispered, looking to Michiru. Michiru, in turn, grabbed the mirror and held it to her heart.

"Someone is suffering…" She admitted, looking into Haruka's eyes.

"Someone who is very close to us." Haruka continued, realizing they could feel it.

"One of us…"

* * *

Setsuna lay on the ground in the lab she had been working in, a Tellurian spewing its sweet poison into the air around her. She moaned in pain, and tried to get up to reach a phone. Her strength had all but left her and there was nothing left. She fell back to the ground and coughed, sucking more poison in. Her head was throbbing.

"Someone… help me…" she whispered, "am I going to die here…?" Trying to stand wasn't an option.

"No… can't… can't die yet…" she told herself, desperately attempting to right herself. "The reason I was born… the meaning I was…"

'_Awaken!_'

The symbols of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto burned brightly on Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Energy pulsed around the three like a beating heart and brought them together with a bright light.

'_The time has come!_'

* * *

An'ya stood over Cell, slamming her staff into him after his failed attempt to attack her and free him self had failed. Where she chipped his armor off, it would never regenerate unless she allowed it. A strong wind picked up and she ceased her attack, taking several steps away as the beaten villain left her vicinity. The wind swirled around her, lifting her long, thick hair partially off the ground. Curious, she opened up her Demon's Eye partially.

"What is this…? Someone… is waking…"

* * *

The girls transformed all at once and stood, ready to fight. Terra also transformed, but held the scarf over her nose, still. Teruno Lulu laughed as she watched them transform in what she saw as a futile effort to defend themselves.

"So you've shown yourselves to me! Sailor Senshi with blessings of the planets!" She cried, still laughing. "I, Tellu, and Level 404, will take your souls, and the power like the Taioron Crystal!"

Energy swirled around around Tellu.

"I'll grind what's left of you up and use you as fertilizer! Mandragora Buster!" Tellu called, directing the attack at the others. Jupiter was quick on her feet and jumped into the air, missing the attack, though not by much. The lightening rod rose from her tiara.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Jupiter cried out, directing the storm at the enemy. It knocked her back, but did little damage, other than singe her dress hem. Sailor Moon drew her Moon Heart Rod and aimed it at Tellu.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The attack connected head on, but Moon watched in horror as it did nothing to the enemy before them. Tellu got back up easily and laughed loudly.

"Is this ALL you have?!" Tellu demanded of them "This power is wonderful! More!"

Moon staggered back a little as she watched Goten and Mars try their luck. Both were knocked back. Apparently, the stench had thrown Goten off, just like it did with Earth. '_I can't waver… I have to use my power to destroy this enemy…_' Moon thought desperately. '_Uranus… Neptune…_'

Chibi Moon watched Sailor Moon's confidence fade. "I want power too… I need a weapon…" She realized, knowing she was totally useless without one. Earth growled but looked up when something caught her eye. Falling from the sky was that annoying ball that followed Chibi Moon everywhere.

"I wondered what happened to that thing…" She half said to herself. Luna P fell into her arms and tried to get to Chibi Moon. With a look of knowing on her face, she smiled.

"Chibi Moon!" She called out, throwing the ball at her. Tears streamed from its face, but it managed to stop itself before the little princess. Confused, Chibi Moon reached out and took her favorite toy and watched as it transformed itself into a Star Wand. With a smile on her face at having such a weapon, she held it out before her to help fight.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The attack connected and managed to strip away what was human of Tellu, leaving behind only a monster, which lunged at the girl. Earth cursed and ran for her, trying to get her out of the way, when something… happened. Too fast for either Earth or Goten to even catch until it was too late.

"Dead Scream!" The monster – Tellu – shrieked in pain and dissolved into dust. Everyone stopped. No one breathed. No one moved a muscle. Only Earth moved, to look behind her, where the attack had originated from. There she stood, her hair blowing in the light breeze from outside the greenhouse from the hole made moments earlier. The color drained from Chibi Moon's face as she finally remembered to breathe.

Standing before them, in line with Uranus and Neptune, she was there.

Sailor Pluto.


	31. Act thirty: Three Senshi

Act thirty: ∞ – Three Senshi

_Standing with Uranus and Neptune, she was there. Sailor Pluto.

* * *

_Chibi Moon was the the first to react to what she was seeing.

"PLUTO!" She dashed from the others, straight into the arms of her friend who was supposed to be dead. Goten watched her die in his arms, and last he knew, the Dragon Balls hadn't been TOUCHED. "Pluto! You're alive!"

Pluto smiled and never broke her grip. "Small Lady. No, you are Sailor Chibi Moon. With the help of your mother, and your beautiful aunt, I was reborn here to fulfill an important mission. I wasn't ready to stay." She admitted.

"Important mission?" Chibi Moon asked, confused. She noticed that Pluto was different from before. She was stronger and bigger… a bright light overtook Sailor Moon, who stepped away from the others. Her Tiara vanished, leaving behind her crescent moon. The sword wound on her chest showed halfway out from the top of the gown. The Inners had no idea as to what was going on. Her eyes opened, their soft, blue color seeming to shine, along with the golden moon on her forehead, in stark contrast to her silvery hair, which almost blended with her gown. Noticing this, the three outers knelt down before her. Earth watched from a distance, separated from each group. She just raised her hand to her hair to brush it back. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere…

"We greet you," came Uranus' voice. "You who will become queen, Princess Serenity. From the outer rim of this system, I bear the blessings of the planet of Wind, Uranus. I am the soldier of the heavens, Sailor Uranus."

"From the outer rim of this system, I bear the blessings of the planet of the Sea, Neptune. I am the soldier of the Deep Seas, Sailor Neptune."

"From the outer rim of this system, and from beyond time, I bear the blessings of the planet of time, Pluto. I am the soldier of the underworld and the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto."

"We are the three senshi from the Outer Solar System." They chimed as one. Everyone stood to listen. It seemed like they would finally have answers. Though, it felt odd to have these three kneeling down and they were standing.

"Princess… we are willing to make amends for the many offences we have committed before you." Pluto swore, bowing her head. "However, understand… these were all done to protect you and this planet. Forgive us." She stood, tapping her Key of Time into the ground. At once, images swirled around them, the greenhouse vanishing from sight. It was as if they were floating out in space. The pictures of the past came around them, so real that the Inners would shuffle away, fearing they would hit something. Earth stood still and let herself be 'bombarded'.

"From ancient times, our duty was to repel intruders from outer space." Pluto said, the images changing with her words. Uranus and Neptune, standing before castles that orbited their respective planets swirled around them. "We protected your Silver Millennium from afar. Just as you, Princess, and the Silver Millennium have been reborn in this world, so were we, too, promised rebirth. And we were reborn on this planet. But, we were too late."

"Not too late…" Earth said, not looking anyone in the eyes. "The Neos came first… but… but I…" she stammered, unable to force herself to speak. Pluto only nodded.

"Yes. Had they not suffered what they had… had Neo Moon survived, it might have been they who felt the danger and would have reacted." She admitted. "And they would have spoken to you and to us… but that is not the case. And by the time we awoke and felt the danger, they had already invaded. Quietly, they built their base in that fortress. This time, we did not see the invasion, and that is our failure."

"Where are the Death Busters from?" Venus demanded. Neptune looked at her curiously as the images faded.

"Death Busters? Is that what they call themselves?" She wondered. "Well… they came from another system to invade this place."

"Viluy mentioned a Tau System…" Mercury recalled. "And the Omega System. Could that have anything to do with it?"

"Yes. From the far Tau System, they were attracted to the power in this area, where demonic power resides. And… whether intentionally or by chance, this place creates a warp in the time-space fabric, influenced by the ancient rift in the Forbidden Zone. If we don't correct this problem, the rift will spill out of the Fourth Dimension and this world will once more vanish." Pluto explained, looking to Earth as she spoke, noticing the look that was a mixture of disgust and fear. She knew what the Guardian of Time meant.

"As well as, if we don't kill _her_ this planet will be destroyed!" Uranus said, spitting.

"Who?" The Princess asked.

"The greatest enemy we will ever face." Uranus explained. Earth scoffed suddenly.

"No one is more powerful than An'ya." She said, crossing her arms, though a look of nervousness had overcome her and she seemed upset to be here. More so than normal. Uranus ignored her and kept speaking.

"We disguised ourselves as students and we infiltrated Mugen, but just before we had her, _someone _got in the way and we had to leave." She said, pointedly staring at the girls. Goten frowned.

"It isn't Bunny's fault that Trunks enrolled her in what was supposed to be the best school in the country!" He said in defense of his lifelong friend. "I'm the only one who can feel these enemies, and I'm lucky I can do that, they don't know what's going on."

"And it's good. We don't want you involved." Neptune said as gently as she could. The Princess shoved her way past Goten and Jupiter, who had moved in front of her.

"Wait! We're all Sailor Senshi here, right?! I mean… Goten-oji and Mamo-chan aren't, but we're still allies!" She insisted. Neptune gave a bitter grin.

"Under normal circumstances, we would agree wholeheartedly and join you. But these are no ordinary circumstances. These enemies, Death Busters," she said "are dangerous. Please, stay out of it."

"We want to help!" Mars shouted. Uranus turned her head.

"No." She stated, causing the Inners to cry out in anger.

"It's too much for you." Neptune tried, knowing Uranus' ways would only cause hard feelings.

"We've fought together this far!" Serenity shouted again, feeling her mark pulse as her blood raced. "We're Sailor Senshi!"

"This… is different from before. We have no idea as to how the Death Busters are invading, or even what their true form is. What's more… the greatest enemy is one not even your family could defeat." Neptune explained, looking to Goten. "This is our turf."

"Screw you and your 'This is our turf' bullshit!" Earth shouted at once. "You mean to say none of us can help?! I'm a Neo Senshi, I can help! I might be Sailor Earth, but in this form, the duties of Neo Moon are mine! I AM Neo Moon!"

"We must complete our duty smoothly. We can't afford to waste time." Neptune tried to explain. Earth's face flushed in anger.

"You make it sound like I'd just be in the way!"

"The enemy might be on to us because we left the school!" Uranus shouted back, reminding Chibi Moon of the screaming matches she and Earth used to have through the floor that separated them. "You want to get yourself killed?! You AND the Princess?!"

"I can fight! You're as bad as the commander! Fucking pig… I'm just as human as you! I want to fight and I can help win!" Earth shrieked back, forcing Chibi Moon to cover her ears from the volume.

"By living in those Okushons, we keep an eye on the bank! You made that difficult!" Uranus accused. Then she huffed. "We must defeat Her by our own hands."

Pluto saw the look on Serenity's face. "The three of us have special powers that you don't. We have been granted stronger powers… and stronger tools. Please leave this fight to us."

Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward, finally speaking up.

"Wait. What is your greatest enemy? Is she that powerful?" He asked. Pluto looked at him.

"Prince-san…"

"These stronger tools… are those items you hold the Talismans that bring destruction?" He wondered. Mars was next to step forward.

"We kept seeing this terrible omen. 'Do not allow the Talismans to gather'." She repeated. "Your weapons are the talismans…? What is your mission?" Uranus' face softened somewhat.

"Our Talismans are to be used in our most important mission. We must kill the God of Ruin."

* * *

After the argument, Terra was never around. Mamoru confirmed that she hadn't been back to the apartment once and her watch was turned off. No one could contact her and no one had any idea as to where she might be staying, or even if she was still on Earth since her power was hidden. Bunny sat in her basement at one of her computers, with Ami at another one. Using her real name, Bunny had pulled up several old files from an American hospital. They dated to forty years ago.

Minako came down the stairs for about the twelfth time. "Bunny, are you SURE your father is gone?" She asked, worried they would be caught.

"He's at work. They have some important project that they fell behind on when 'jiisan's gravity room took out all the power to the city a month ago." Bunny explained dismissively. "It'll be weeks before he's back home at a decent hour. I'll be lucky to see him before midnight."

"I remember that. Bulma threw a FIT over that." Goten explained with a laugh as Bunny clicked through some more files.

"I wish Terra-chan were here…," she sighed "I can read English, but not well enough for all these difficult terms."

"That's why I'm here!" Minako said, a little more at ease knowing they wouldn't be walked in on. "And Ami-chan will know the medical terms!" She sat down behind Bunny, who pointed at a file.

"This one!" She said, pointing almost frantically. "This one is a file on Kaijino Keiko-san!" Minako scooted in and began to slowly read, translating the English into Japanese.

"Uhm… it says that a five year old girl named Keiko was admitted to the hospital. She was transferred in from 'Saint Edwards', and her health went up a little. She had some kind of heart disease." Minako explained. "She was getting daily treatment… there's nothing interesting in here at all!" The soldier of love complained. Bunny came across another file. It was a record of visits for long care patients, according to Ami. Bunny was able to read this one.

"Well… for the first few weeks, it's pretty uneventful. Mostly it looks like her parents." Bunny explained. "But look. After about a month, there's a new name. Then, the next new names are about three days later." Everyone went to look. The names read 'Terra Nightwind' and 'Kara Staar'

"Terra?!" Makoto shouted. "So she met Hotaru's mom in the hospital when she was a little girl… did the Dark Kingdom already know about her?!"

"No. I don't think so... Terra-chan said that she and Kara-neechan became friends before they knew each other's identities. Look. Though there are a couple of times that they showed up separately… most of the time, they came together. Terra must not have known about Keiko-san." Bunny explained. "But… something's wrong…"

"What?" Goten asked, leaning in. Bunny pulled up a file on Ami's computer and moved the monitors close together.

"This day, the eleventh… Terra-chan and Kara-neechan came in together… they checked in at 13:30..." She said, and then scrolled down on her computer. "Then, on the same day, on the fourth floor where Keiko-san's room was… there was an explosion of unknown origins… less than seven minutes after they'd checked in."

"…that's no coincidence." Goten realized.

"Maybe Terra-chan wasn't expecting Kara-neechan to be with her that day…" Bunny mused. "But then… three days later... there was ANOTHER explosion. Kara-neechan had checked in twelve minutes before it. The reports say that Keiko-san was shrieking about a monster. Their on-staff translator obviously couldn't keep up with a little girl's rapid Japanese… she kept shrieking that the monster had 'hurt her'. That her 'eyes went red' and then she 'stopped moving'."

"I wonder… the Moon was hidden for decades, but… could the Moon have been full that night?" Goten asked. "Kara was a Saiyan, right? Could she have looked at a full Moon? I was told a Saiyan's eyes go red before transformation. Had Kara been trying to transform?"

"The fourteenth… that was the day that Terra-chan killed Kara-neechan…"

* * *

'_Our source of life, the Taioron Crystal, grows weaker. We must find a replacement soon. Human souls are devoured so quickly… for my revival, we must capture the light close to that of the Taioron Crystal. Such limitless power… collect the light… blessed by the planets. Then we will eliminate any pending destruction! They can't take this land from us this time! This land is ours!_'

"Kaoli." Came the Professor's voice, startling the woman into dropping a bottle. She knelt down out of reflex to mop up the pieces.

"I'm sorry, professor." She apologized. "I was lost in thought."

Tomoe stood over her, flipping through his notes. "The destruction of the Sailor Senshi is all you need to think about. And it seems you and your underlings cannot grant all of the master's wishes." He warned, causing her face to go red.

"I am interested in the light that is close to the Taioron Crystal, but I have a meeting with her today about my research." He explained, picking up another book of notes. "The waste of warriors is a waste of eggs. Be careful not to incite the master's wrath." He warned, closing the door behind him. The moment it clicked shut, in a fit of anger, Kaoli threw a rack of test tubes and beakers into the floor listening to them shatter. She was breathing heavily.

'_You have no idea of what I go through!_'

"Kaolinite." A new voice came. Kaoli turned to see a familiar blue hairstyle. She frowned, still angry.

"Cyprine!" She snapped. "You will have to make up for the embarrassment of the Witches 5!"

Cyprine giggled as she smoothed out her own lab coat. "As the last of the Witches 5, I, Cyprine, will eliminate the Sailor Senshi and take their souls. And I will capture the light close to the Taioron Crystal." She swore. "The master will be pleased."

Kaoli handed her the pendent. "I leave it to you. But before even that… re-enter the data in the school computer." She warned. "There are three students who disappeared from us. Hmph… that someone, ANYone could escape from this campus is nothing short of a miracle."

Kaoli took a step away. "They were poor subjects as vessels, rejecting all attempts… but now they are a true danger! They cannot be forgiven! Find them and kill them!"

* * *

_Kara stood in the hospital room, looking out the window to the street below. It was a little room, but the window opened up to let fresh air in. So she opened it. The roof for the floor below was flat and she wondered if you could be able to stand on it. Walls on either side acted as blinders, probably so no one in any room could disturb someone in a neighboring room._

_She waited until the nurse was finished and walked out of the room to talk. Keiko's English wasn't so good, so Kara had taken it upon herself to teach her more English words, if Keiko could teach her Japanese. It had gone pretty well for the most part. Once the nurse was out of the room, Kara closed the door behind her._

"_So, how are you?" She asked, bouncing a little, excited to talk to her new friend who wasn't a Neo Soldier. Of course, Kara had told her all about their battles, as long as the child promised to keep it a secret._

"_Uh… I…I am fine?" Keiko asked uncertainly, not sure if she was using the correct words. She smiled in accomplishment as Kara seemed to understand. "How is Kara-chan? Neo Senshi- uh… Soldier, good?"_

_Kara smiled back. "We're good! Sailor Earth attacked a while back, but we kicked her butt!" Keiko seemed confused by her words, but nodded, kind of understanding. She took it to mean that they won a fight. After a few minutes of catching up, Keiko pointed to her tray that was in the corner of the room in front of her bed. Kara walked over and lifted up the only item on it. It was a small, colorful stone that Keiko had brought with her from Japan. Kara put it in the child's hands._

'_Uhm... I want to be well.' Keiko explained, holding the stone up. 'So… make a wish every day on this stone. Maybe it will come real.' She said. Kara nodded. She understood the idea. Keiko wanted so desperately to be well enough to run and play. And Kara had sworn to her that once she got out of the hospital for good that they would go play at Creekmore Park together and she could see all the Neo Soldiers – or Neo Senshi as she called them – together._

'_Yeah! So, Keiko… if you're still here for Christmas, I can take a letter to Santa from you.' Kara began as she went to put the stone up. As her hand touched it, though, it began to flash brightly –

* * *

_"I'm going to go see a movie with some friends today!" Chibi-Usa announced to Mamoru as she sat at the bar in Bunny's house. Bunny had invited them by and was happy to see her father had the day off of work today. "So, I'll be home late."

Bunny looked over from helping her tired papa with the coffee maker. "Oh? That's nice. Are you seeing an Anime?" She asked. Chibi-Usa took a gulp of her milk.

"It's a secret!" The child announced, leading Bunny to jealousy, thinking that Terra was taking Chibi-Usa and not her, too. "Well… Hotaru-chan called me and invited me to go see a movie." She admitted, looking at her little cell phone that Terra had provided her.

"I wonder why she invited me…?" Chibi-Usa wondered. Trunks looked up from his coffee and noticed the sculpture sitting on the counter.

"Hey, this is pretty neat." He said, carefully lifting it up so as to not break it. "You make it?"

"Oh! That's the Legendary Holy Grail that Bunny-chan, Mamo-chan, and Terra-chan made for me!" Chibi-Usa announced with a grin. Trunks just smiled and put it back down.

"I'm going to bed; I have an early day tomorrow." He announced, putting his mug in the sink. "Bunny, when you get home, promise you won't traipse up the stairs like a heard of elephants again, okay?" He asked, before heading up himself. Bunny promised and looked out the window.

"Looks like rain again…" She groaned. Mamoru also looked out and nodded in agreement.

"The weather isn't clearing up at all… the rainy season ended over a month ago…"

* * *

Momoko stood outside the theater as her friends went in, looking at Chibi-Usa, who stood there, waiting on Hotaru to come.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, come on." She urged, going to walk inside. "The movie starts in ten minutes." Chibi-Usa waved her hand and went to dig through her bag to find the cell phone that Trunks had gotten for her as a birthday present.

'_It's been an hour… Hotaru-chan should've been here by by now…_' she thought to herself. "You go on ahead, I'm gonna call Hotaru-chan." Momoko blinked but walked in anyway. Chibi-Usa scrolled through the stored numbers of the Senshi and Goten-san, then through her friends, until she came to the listing of 'HotaruRoom'. Hotaru had her own extension that went into her room, and that was the listing Chibi-Usa had put in.

'_This is the right number… and I put the extension in like I was told…_' the child thought as it rang for the twelfth time. '_And no one is answering. Oh no! Maybe she collapsed and there's no one to help her!_' That thought terrified her. Deciding that if it was true, there was no time to call anyone else. She snapped her phone shut and haphazardly stuffed it into her bunny bag before running nonstop to the Tomoe Research Labs.

* * *

Hotaru sat up as her father and the strange woman stood over her.

"How do the new parts feel?" The woman asked, flipping through some papers. Hotaru flexed her arm out and touched it. It felt warm for the first time in a very long time. She smiled a little and looked to the woman.

"They're good. I really like them…" she whispered. "I feel normal again." The woman smiled back and smoothed her hair down, as it had become messy from laying down for the procedure.

"That's good. I have to admit, I was a little unsure I could recreate them from memory and with a lack of 'proper' materials." She laughed. "But you're adjusting well. Something like this has only been done once before. But I'm taking measures to ensure you don't suffer any adverse side effects. So… no more accidents, okay?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded. The woman never told her her name, but she was always very nice. Hotaru wished that this woman would be her papa's new assistant, rather than Kaoli. She didn't seem to try and take her mama's place with her papa and she knew her place amongst them. Nodding, the woman looked to the professor.

"So, I'll come back next week for the next round?" She asked. The professor nodded.

"Yes. We'll get to work on growing the next batch right away." He said, walking her to the door. Hotaru got out of bed and looked down at her arm, smiling. Suddenly her eyes went wide. She saw her clock and realized that she was extremely late for the movie. Flexing her arm, she watched as the new muscles and wires in her arm moved with her, through her pale skin. She turned to the window and gasped, jumping up as she saw Chibi-Usa come up and look at her.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" She yelled, startled. Chibi-Usa looked scared and backed away.

"I'm sorry… I… I let myself onto the grounds…" she stammered, eyes wide at what she was seeing. Turning, she ran off. Hotaru rushed to her window to stop her, crying out her name when a sudden stab seemed to pierce her very soul. She dropped to the ground, striking her head on the window sill, pulling the curtains down in a crash. Her last thought before blacking out was that she was having another attack…

_It was hot! The fire was too hot! Where was papa? Where was mama?!_

'_Hotaru-chan!' Her mother shrieked, throwing herself on top of the girl to shield her from the flames. 'Don't move!' She ordered, hugging her close._

'_Mama! It's too hot! It's too hot!!' Hotaru cried, tears streaming from her face. A beam from overhead cracked loudly as she heard her mother shout a bad word._

'_Damn you! Damn you Nightwind!' Her mother cried out, glaring straight forward. 'This is your fault! It's all because of YOU!' The beam broke loose and crushed them both…_

_Hotaru's eyes opened. The flames were gone. She was in a white room, the sun beaming in from a window on the wall. She had no idea how long she had been here, but she couldn't feel the heat from the flames on her anymore. Standing over her was her father, who was smiling._

'_Papa…?' she asked uncertainly, looking around for her mama. She couldn't see her in a bed anywhere. Had she gotten better already…?_

'_Ohayo, Hotaru-chan. How do you feel?' He asked in the same manor as a surgeon who had just saved his patient's life. Hearing creaking and beeping, Hotaru looked down at her arm. When she pulled the sheets up, revealing her legs, she could see her own muscles through the skin! Wires joined them together and she could watch them light up. What had happened to her?!_

Hotaru's eyes opened and she reached up for the window sill to pull herself up. '_I am always alone… papa was busy with his research… I thought I would die alone like this… and then I finally made a friend…_' she thought to herself, thinking of Chibi-Usa and her friendship gift. '_What reason would there be, for me to have to live so badly that I would be turned into something like this? Why am I even alive?_' She thought, tears streaming down her face.

As she stood, she felt a tremendous pain in her head. Clamping her hands to her forehead, she stifled a shriek. '_My head! It feels like it's burning!_' She thought frantically. Looking up, she saw three figures standing before her. A woman with wavy green hair, a woman with short blonde hair, and a woman with long, dark green hair. She glared up at them.

"Who… are you?" She demanded weakly. They all looked so sad… "Are you… death?" Hotaru demanded, reaching and gripping her mother's amulet in her hands. "How dare you look at me with pity!" She yelled, throwing the item at them. They faded into the shadows as the stone clattered into the gravel and dirt. She fell back to her knees, holding her head in her hands and crying from the pain.

'_It hurts. In my head… in my body… there's someone trying to get out…_' She thought before she passed out again. '_I can feel it… someone is trying to take over my body…_'

* * *

Bunny sat in Haruka's okushon, looking at the ground as Haruka awkwardly offered her some coffee. Bunny nodded and took it with a whispered thank you, as she listened to Michiru tune her practice violin, using Haruka's piano. The silence was overwhelming, only broken by a flat A string, making its way up. It was Haruka who broke the silence surrounding them.

"You said you wanted to talk?" She asked uncertainly. Bunny held the mug in her hands so tight that she formed stress fractures in the ceramic. She couldn't look up at the older girl.

"Why?" She finally asked in a whisper. "Why can't we fight together? Why won't you tell us your mission? Aren't we all Senshi?" Haruka sighed and sat her own mug down, as Michiru pulled her hand away from the piano keys. Haruka averted her gaze from the princess and stared into the steaming liquid.

"You keep asking us that. I thought we told you, that you're not strong enough." Haruka admitted. Bunny stood at once, crushing the mug in her hands, so much adrenaline coursing through her that she couldn't feel the scalding coffee.

"No! That's not a good enough answer!" She screamed. "I want a REAL answer, Haruka-san! I deserve one!" Haruka sighed.

"It's… because…" the girl began, before turning around and gasping. Curious, Bunny turned around to face the large window that faced Mugen. "That cloud is coming from the school!" She made her way to be in front of Bunny, worried about what might be coming. Bunny was worried and took a few steps back as Michiru pulled the curtains wide open. The cloud that Haruka was talking about was noticeable. It blocked out the sky, and hail fell from it, coating the ground. A pang of familiarity struck Bunny as she could hear screams of anger coming from people outside, and in instinct, she went to leave the room, to get down there to help, but Haruka grabbed her arm.

"Princess!" She shouted, trying to keep her where it was safe. Of course, that safety didn't last, when a figure materialized out of thin air on Haruka's balcony. She was dressed like the witches who came before her. Haruka changed her mind and let Bunny go, hoping she would leave.

"Ten'oh Haruka. Kaioh Michiru. Tsukino Bunny. You are all fugitives from Mugen. I've finally found you!" The witch cried out, thrusting her hands before her. A wave of energy blew out, shattering the glass in the sliding door. Haruka threw herself on top of Bunny, shielding her from the glass, and getting herself cut in the process. As Bunny tried to get out from under her, she pulled her communication watch out of her pocket, calling for Terra. She wanted Terra there to help her, and was surprised that she got an answer.

"_Odango?!_" Terra shouted, obviously running.

"Terra-chan?" Bunny cried out. "Please! Come and help! I'm at Haruka-san's place! We're being attacked by the Death Busters!"

"_Damn it, Odango! I'm coming! You just stay there and wait for me! It's just like the conflict out here, do NOT go outside!_" Terra cried, cutting the transmission off. Bunny understood, somehow, and got out from under Haruka, putting her hand over her locket.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"MAKE-UP!" The witch smiled as she watched Sailor Pluto arrive as they transformed together, and then laughed.

"So, you are ones blessed by the planets! Sailor Senshi, I have you now!"

* * *

Terra ran into the empty arcade, where Motoki had been instructed to keep his sister inside by the girls. He kept her upstairs, and put the closed sign up. The entrance to the control room was wide open, though hidden from the outside. She skidded the corner and dashed down, where the others were having a meeting, and waiting for Bunny. They looked up at Terra, who seemed ready to explode.

"Get your asses up!" Terra shrieked, grabbing Ami by the arm and ripping her from her chair. "Odango is in trouble! I SAID MOVE!" Everyone stood at that. Luna went to the monitors and pulled up images of the outers, and Sailor Moon, fighting a Death Buster Witch. Goten cursed and went to run out, when Terra stopped him.

"No! We have to teleport!" She warned, as he pulled away.

"Trunks will feel that! If I fly, he won't think anything is going on!" Goten shouted. Terra, enraged beyond anything she had ever been before in her life, slapped him across the face.

"You're an idiot! Don't you think I've planned for that?! He CAN'T feel us when we fight! And he can't feel YOU either! None of them can!" Terra explained, as the girls transformed around them. "I make sure of that every time! Why do you think none of your family comes when you fight our enemies? I make sure they can't feel your power when we fight! Besides," she said "They've got more important things to worry about. It's the 'Conflict' all over again."

"The what?!" Goten demanded, as Terra transformed in a flash of light and left the command room with the others. Motoki saw them and hurried back up to keep his sister there.

"This!" Earth exclaimed, pointing outside. The people in the streets were fighting each other, trying to kill one another. "I think it's the hail. If we're touched by it, we'll start, too. You're too strong, and would kill anyone with a single hit, and I… none of you would ever trust me again."

Goten and the Inners looked at Earth, who truly seemed worried about that. She couldn't possibly be lying. He nodded and took hold of Mars and Mercury, as Earth grabbed Jupiter and Venus. "Okay. We teleport."

* * *

"I am the professional of the sorcery class at Mugen!" The witch cried, raising her staff. "I am Cyprine, level 999. None can dodge my witchcraft! Ribbon Buster!"

The ribbons entangled the senshi, who all cried out in pain. Moon's eyes went wide, the piercing blue overtaking them. She struggled to reach for her rod through the pain of the sword wound on her chest, which was trying to bleed again. If she could just overcome this pain, she could reach. But she wasn't like 'him'; she couldn't bear pain like this…

"Mars Snake Fire!" Mars cried out, the snake lashing out and destroying the ribbons. Moon landed with a loud thud, looking up at them.

"Everyone…" she whispered as Goten went to pull her away from the fighting. Uranus looked over and nodded at Goten.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here!" She ordered, drawing the Space Sword. Cyprine laughed and raised her staff up as a strange sound came from it. Earth's eyes went wide as she heard it, and Moon's narrowed in anger. No one else seemed to know what it was supposed to do, until suddenly they began to fight one another. Earth dove for Goten, covering his ears to block the sound from him. He saw the Inners and Outers fight one another, but Earth's grip was so strong from her fear, he understood that she was trying to protect him, while fighting off the bloodlust that was trying to overtake her.

"Do you all want to die so badly?!" Neptune demanded, laughing and throwing a Deep Submerge to Mars and Jupiter. Mars was hit, but Jupiter jumped back, rushing to Uranus.

"Then we'll fight you, if you want!" Uranus promised, grabbing Jupiter, trying to slice her throat. Venus jumped for Uranus, wrapping her chain around her throat as well, and pulling her off Jupiter.

"We'll kill you!" Pluto shouted, striking Mercury and Venus, who jumped back up and rushed her. Venus used her chain to whip Uranus into Pluto and withdrew it, as a ball of flame bounced in Mars' hand.

"Do you think we're weak?!" Venus demanded as Neptune jumped aside, the fireball barely missing her head.

"We'll be the ones to kill you!" Mars warned, throwing another ball of fire. Moon watched in horror, unaffected by the madness consuming her friends.

"Stop it! Get hold of yourselves!" She demanded, gripping her weapon tight in her hand. "You're suffering from Cyprine's witchcraft!" Cyprine laughed where she stood and lowered her staff.

"All this does is attack the depth of the spirit, and amplifies the darkness within. Humans are such ugly creatures..." She said. "This exposes their true intentions. The desire to kill all others! This is what it means to be human!"

'_That's not right…_' Moon thought to herself. '_Terra isn't like this. She is Saiyan. She isn't corrupted like this… her instincts are to kill… but she isn't being touched! That means that this is nothing but a dirty trick!_'

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon called out, throwing the attack at the witch before her in a blinding flash of light. Earth pulled her hands away and shielded her eyes. When the light vanished, before here were two figures, a mirror copy of one another. One in red, and the other in blue, they stood together, ready to fight.

"I am Cyprine," came the first.

"I am Ptilol," came the second.

"And together, we are one." Moon watched carefully, her eyes narrowed as she tried to keep them both in view. '_She split this time…_'

"Where is the power similar to the Taioron Crystal?" Ptilol asked, smiling. Cyprine grinned as Sailor Earth covered Goten's ears again, struggling to hold him down as the sound had gotten to him, too.

"Together, no one can stop us, Ptilol! Not even the Sailor Senshi!" Cyprine said, motioning to the soldiers before her.

"We'll kill you!" The Outers shouted as one, combining their attacks. Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen came, despite the earlier protests. Chibi Moon held her rod out, wanting to help.

"Wake up!" Chibi Moon called out. "We're all friends, remember? Remember who you are! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The attack did little more than catch the Inners attention. Jupiter turned to them and threw one of her own attacks that Moon didn't recognize at the two, hitting them square on.

"Stop this madness!" Moon called out again, her piercing eyes wide. She couldn't handle to see such a scene ever again. Venus cursed in Terra's style when she saw Chibi Moon was still alive.

"Stubborn fools! You're STILL attacking?" Uranus demanded, over Cyprine's laughs.

"Why do we fight? Because we are human?" Moon wondered to herself, standing still amidst the violence before her. She was reminded of before… "Humans are afraid of their own weaknesses, and what they do not understand. So they built the world around them in an attempt to hide what they truly are. Violent, savage monsters. Culture… civilization… all delusions created by a powerless race, and of little use. But we seem to exist above this, don't we? We exist as free souls, free from the shackles of fear. Eternal spirits, undefiled by impurities… fusions of fire, breath, and spirit… but what we lack… is to become as one," she whispered, closing her eyes.

The battle seemed to fade from her conscious mind as she felt deep within herself. Unsure, Chibi Moon reached her hand out and grasped Moon's, gasping as a warm sensation raced through her. Earth joined as well, closing her eyes as she felt the sensation, too.

"And that is what I will bring to us! Make our spirits one, to fight!" Moon screamed, as a bright light formed in the middle of the circle of the Three Moons. Moon's tiara faded away, bringing forth her Crescent Moon. From the light formed the shape of the Holy Grail, power radiating from it.

"We are Sailor Soldiers!"


	32. Act thirty one: Super Sailor Moon

Act 31: ∞– Super Sailor Moon

"_We are Sailor Soldiers!"

* * *

_The light overtook the three Moons, forcing Chibi Moon and Earth to stand back, shielding their eyes.

"The grail is glowing!" Earth said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Chibi Moon held her hands to her mouth, recognizing the grail as the one in her Auntie's room. She was witness to the birth of the Holy Moon Grail. Sailor Moon floated up, holding her hands out, around the floating object.

'_Everyone…_' she thought, calmly, as the moon on her forehead began to glow bright and hot. The light from the grail bathed the fighting Senshi, snapping them from the trance that had overtaken them. Their heads snapped up and they turned to face Sailor Moon. They all stared intently, unsure as to what was going on. They could hear Sailor Moon in their minds, calling to them.

'_We exist as free souls, free from the shackles of fear. Eternal spirits, undefiled by impurities… fusions of fire, breath, and spirit… but what we lack… is to become as one,_' she thought once more, though now they could all hear her. The words struck them all as truth and in turn, each accepted it. '_We must make our hearts one._'

The three Outers stood to the side, holding their weapons in their hands, the signs of battle evident on their bodies. Goten rubbed his ear intently, as though feeling violated by the sound that had caused the bloodlust in him, but he remained quiet and watched. Time around the soldiers seemed to hold still, the witches made no move. The three weapons of the three outers began to resonate with one another, and with the grail.

"My talisman," said Neptune. "The Deep Sea Mirror…"

"My talisman," said Uranus. "The Space Sword…"

"My talisman," said Pluto. "The Garnet Orb…"

Unsure, each held their talismans up into the air as they began to hum in reverberation to one another and to the grail, which opened its lid allowing pure light and energy spill out from it as though it were water. The light pooled around Sailor Moon, shimmering and rippling.

'_We must give our power to Sailor Moon!_' They thought frantically. Light from the talismans began to fill the now empty grail as Goten and Tuxedo Kamen watched in amazement. The Inners held their hands out in apparent offering, closing their eyes.

'_All of our power to Sailor Moon…_' Light from their bodies filled the grail, mixing with the shimmering substance from the Outers. The light became an intense white and flashed brilliantly and blindingly. Sailor Moon brought the grail up and tipped it over, drinking the light of power from her soldiers.

"Crisis!" Sailor Moon cried out, raising her hands and the grail into the sky. "MAKE UP!" Her uniform changed. The light at her feet rose up to engulf her, before sliding away from her skin. It stuck to the uniform and shattered away, to reveal her transformation. Her skirt was white, with the ends of it tinted a rainbow of colors. Her scarf seemed to be a deep blue, but Goten could see that, in the proper lighting, it was the same as her skirt. Her shoulder guards had instead become transparent. Her back bow grew long and was transparent. It was the same as when she was the Princess. Earth lost concentration when she saw her own brooch was glowing, as were those of the others, with the exception being Chibi Moon.

"My brooch…" she whispered. While the others merely watched their brooches change into the shape of a heart, Earth's costume went a step further. Her back bow, while not a drastic change as Moon's, it grew out long and turned blue. Everyone turned to look at Moon, who was lightly floating back to the ground.

"Sailor Moon?" Mercury wondered. Chibi Moon shook her head.

"No. That has to be Super Sailor Moon!" The child admitted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Super Sailor Moon?" Jupiter and Mars demanded as one.

"Mama told me, when I said I wanted to come back here to train…she said that I would see a more powerful Sailor Moon." Chibi Moon admitted, smiling a little that she could be witness to something so important.

* * *

'_My head is on fire!_' Hotaru shrieked into her own mind. '_Make it stop!_'

_But it's too late now, Hotaru-chan…_

'_I think I'm going to throw up…_' Hotaru told herself, doubling over in pain.

_I can't help you anymore… she can't help you anymore... not even…_

'_I think… something is trying to get out of me…_' she decided, hugging herself to stifle her shrieks.

_The pretender could help you… I know she can…_

'_I can't let it out…_'

_I will make the Demon Omega help you, my daughter._

'_I can't!_'

"Such _a whirlwind of light! Such a strong spirit!_" Pharaoh 90 shouted in glee. "_It pierces even the heavens! Such power the destroyer has gained!_ _Not even then did she have this power! I see so many souls with a similar power. What power is this, Sailor Moon?!_"

Hotaru's eyes went black in an instant and she stood up.

"It's the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, Master Pharaoh 90." She said.

* * *

Super Sailor Moon raised her staff above her head, pure energy radiating from it.

"I won't let anyone trick me anymore!" She screamed. "I won't ever be fooled again! RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"

In an instant, the two witches before her burned to dust.

* * *

Hotaru grinned wickedly and held her mother's amulet up to look into it. Reflected on its surface was Kaolinite, cursing the Sailor Senshi for killing the last of the witches.

"_I won't let you stand in my way of becoming the master's partner!_" She swore, as Hotaru laughed as though it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"You're a damn fool, Kaolinite." Hotaru said, still laughing. "One such as you? Partner with the master? Surely, you've gone mad!"

Pain seized her head once more, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, a staff holding her in place. Contact was causing it. "My head is going to split!" She shrieked, before slumping back.

"This isn't good…" An'ya huffed, laying the child's body down.

* * *

Chibi Moon ran for Super Sailor Moon and hugged her once she was within reach. The others stepped forward, though they were obviously ashamed at their actions towards one another. The two groups stayed separated and wouldn't look at one another. Earth simply stood up and tugged on her new back bow. It felt strange to have both her tail and the tails of the bow swinging against her legs. Goten was in Haruka's bathroom, rummaging for something to clean his ears out with, grumbling to himself the entire time. It would have been funny, had something so serious not occurred just moments before.

"It was everyone," Super Sailor Moon said with a smile. "It flowed into me through the Grail." The grail was gone now, and she put her hands to her locket, where she could feel the warmth of the crystal. Uranus seemed disturbed, somewhat, as the blade of her Space Sword shrunk back down to size.

"Our Talismans resonated again…?" She whispered, looking to Neptune. "It's impossible and dangerous, Michiru. Our Talismans are the keys to the Awakening! This can't happen!"

"Uranus…" Neptune said in a calm voice. Moon smiled and looked to everyone.

"See? We can all be allies. I wished for our spirits to be as one, and that's what you allowed to happen," she said. "And your brooches are changing, too. We can all work together, to save everyone, and to defeat the enemy. All of us felt that way. Then, the Grail… we are the same soldiers. We are allies."

Neptune held her mirror to her heart. "Allies… and Super Sailor Moon. No matter how we tried to distance ourselves, our talismans reacted so readily to help. These talismans are demanding that we tell the truth…" she told herself as the group returned to the main room of Haruka's penthouse. Broken glass was strewn everywhere and her piano was damaged so badly it was hard to tell if it could be used again. Uranus choked when she saw it and fell against the wall. Earth gave a smug grin, glad that she'd already moved, so as to not have suffered the same fate.

"The glass…" Uranus moaned. "My furniture! My PIANO! Dear god… and with the rent hike… there's no way I can make repairs AND pay a two million rent!" Earth and Jupiter choked when they heard that.

"Mine is only five hundred thousand!" Jupiter exclaimed. Earth turned red.

"You pay two million? They made me pay three!" She yelled in anger. "How can you afford this?!"

"Well, we have patrons who pay for us." Uranus explained smugly. "How could YOU afford it? Far as I could tell, you don't work."

Earth crossed her arms and produced her wallet, pulling a picture out. It was old and faded, but still you could see the person it was of. She held it out and waited for a reaction. Neptune blinked curiously and took it gently.

"That is my true self. I am Terra Nightwind, and I was famous over forty years ago. I still have my old bank account. I just called, passed myself off as my own granddaughter, gave some information, and there you have it." She said. Neptune smiled brightly when she saw the picture and heard that.

"You are THE Terra Nightwind?! Oh, I have all of your classical albums! Vocal, violin, piano, flute…" she went on. Earth blinked and looked at the girl who was gushing over an idol. Then Neptune turned sheepish. "Actually… an attack I used against the Inners, with my violin… it was one of your old songs, called 'Bitter'."

Earth rubbed her nose when she heard that and put her wallet away. She listened in fascinated horror to this normally regal person gush for a good three minutes, before coughing into her hand. Neptune turned red and backed off, though she refused to give the photo up. She dashed off to find a frame for it. Uranus shook her head a little; though she had been a fan as well, she now had her image of Terra Nightwind tarnished to know that THIS had been her idol. She cleared her throat.

"Princess. In what we can remember, only once have we seen these talismans activated. Only once before. Back when the Silver Millennium was destroyed." She explained. "Back then, leaving our posts was forbidden by death. So we sat there, far away from you, unable to help you. From there, we heard the final cry from the Silver Millennium."

'_Don't tell me this… I don't want to remember…_'

Earth came up behind Moon and put her hands on her shoulders. Moon's eyes welled with tears.

"These that we carry, these three talismans, are the strongest weapons in this system, dwarfed only by your Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. They resonated like we had never seen, and so we gathered in the courtyard of the Moon Castle. Strewn about was the aftermath of the battle, your bodies littered the ground, we saw the Lady Earth shriek out as she was pulled into the portal into the Dark Kingdom." Uranus explained. Earth's grip tightened as she relived that in her mind's eye. She had never remembered seeing these three in the final moments. She had been too focused on the dying queen.

"We gathered the Talismans, that which we had been told to never do. They began to resonate in beautiful and deadly lights. Fear welled up in us to see it, a primal fear that we had never experienced before." Neptune said. "That light shot out into the darkness and from even there, so far away in the inner system, we knew. That light shot to the only planet whose royalty was left untouched by the massacre. That light awoke the power sleeping inside the princess of ruin. Sailor Saturn."

"Sailor Saturn…?"

"She came," Neptune continued "floating down, almost like an angel. I remember it so clearly, her weapon in hand… the dying light from the Talismans gleaming off the pristine blade. Forbidden… the final soldier who was to never awaken her powers as a soldier. Soldier of Silence, who carries the protection of the planet of ruin. She takes all to nothing, and she is the guide to death, as is the duty of Saturnian Royalty. They are oft partnered with the royalty of the Forbidden Omega system, who are often the guides to the afterlife. When we saw her dark eyes staring at us without a trace of emotion, the princess of death was to bring the end to us, and we knew it. She dropped her glaive to the ground, the silence came, and the castle was gone. We died."

"When Sailor Saturn awakens, it is the end of the world."

"So… these are the talismans that will lead to ruin," Mars said.

"The territories we defended are far apart. We were never supposed to meet one another. We were reborn as humans and again we have gathered. Now, the talismans cry out once more, invaders approach from the outside, and we 'slept' through it all." Uranus spat. "When we awoke, we realized that the Talismans had led us to them, and to their base. Here, in the center of this cursed Delta. And then… the princess of ruin was reborn."

Neptune lowered her mirror, her reflection fading from it, and appearing was the face of a young girl with cold, dark eyes. Chibi Moon felt her heart flutter and stop. Earth felt the blood drain from her face as her fingers twitched unconsciously in light typing motion.

"Hotaru-chan is Sailor Saturn?!" Chibi Moon cried out, holding her hands over her mouth, as if she were to scream, or vomit.

"Then… her awakening is near, and that is the effect her body is beginning to feel…" Earth whispered, lowering her hands, though she didn't stop her fingers movements.

"So Sailor Saturn is calling for the Talismans…" Goten rationalized. "But why?"

"As you all know, there is a future," came Pluto. "The ruin can't happen now. This is a terrible mistake. For two forbidden to be reincarnated here is a terrible joke played on us by the universe. First the Forbidden Omega, queen of the Omega System… and now the Forbidden Sailor Saturn. Somewhere, the wheels of fate have spun terribly wrong."

"Why is this happening?" Goten asked now.

"We don't know. However, no matter what happens, Sailor Saturn must never awaken." Uranus said, crossing her arms, still calculating the costs of her repairs.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jupiter asked.

Uranus closed her eyes, before opening them again. "We're going to kill her."

"No!" Earth screamed, producing her blade and gripping the hilt so strongly that her hands trembled around it.

"We don't yet know whether or not the Talismans will activate," Neptune admitted "but they are resonating. They sent out the power to call Super Sailor Moon. Their power spills over, just like before. This means that the next time they call, they will summon Sailor Saturn."

"So you're just going to KILL her?" Earth demanded, her face flushed. "There's another way, right?"

"Were that there was another way…" Uranus sighed. "Time is a luxury we can't afford, an irony. The child's body… you saw it, right, Chibi-Usa-chan? And you, too, Nightwind. Her mother died in a terrible fire, and she nearly did, as well. For some reason, Forbidden Omega did not release her power, which could have saved them both. It was a miracle that she survived…"

"_Kara-chan!" Keiko shrieked, scooting up in her bed as Sailor Neo Moon walked into the hospital room, smoke filling it from the fire outside the door. She held her weapon in her hand and did not so much as flinch as the glass in the large window blew out from an explosion that threw the girl from her bed. Her eyes were… strange. As if she had no soul. Keiko coughed and whined from the pain of her I.V being tore from her arm. She froze as she heard the sound of humming and boots crunching on broken glass. Alarms were blaring, people screaming… when in through the door, behind Neo Moon, walked Sailor Earth, shouldering her sword, a demonic grin plastered on her face. She was singing…_

"…sult of the outcast Professor Tomoe's life work. She is a cyborg now. Had their unknown patron completed their work to give her biological parts, she might not need to awaken, but it is far too late. Her body has been worn out."

"_Someday, I'll show you a shining world." Sailor Earth sneered as the figure of a blond man appeared on the roof outside Keiko's room. She tried to stand up, but her energy gave out. Neo Moon stood there, looking defeated as Keiko cried. Earth kept grinning and pointed her sword to the child, who was more terrified than she had ever been._

"_I should forgive you, Jadeite. If you hadn't attacked that day, we might still be chasing our tails looking for this child," Earth said, though never making eye contact to the man outside, who held a black crystal in his hands. "Now then, Kara. Be a good girl, and hold her!"_

_Neo Moon made a motion to rush her friend, which caused Keiko to scream. In an instant, the light was all gone from outside. Her eyes began to glow and her anger began to well up towards the evil woman in front of her, as she screamed at her to stop hurting Kara-chan._

"You have no right to cut Hotaru-chan's life short to seal away Sailor Saturn!" Mercury screamed.

"That this world might not know the path to destruction, we will kill the child. After we kill her, we will defeat the enemies. If we don't, Saturn will awake and destroy the world. Everything will vanish. Nothing will be left. We might be able to stop it, but we will complete out mission to seal away Sailor Saturn." Pluto admitted.

"_Such power!" Earth screamed, grinning as Keiko screamed. Shouts to get to her room could be heard from outside the door. Earth held her hand out and Dark energy shot forth, killing the would-be rescuers. Power from Keiko was being siphoned into the crystal, as Earth ordered Neo Moon to rush her again. But something strange happened. Keiko's eyes were different somehow. Earth stopped smiling and looked confused, before striking Neo Moon and yelling for her to obey. Neo Moon raised her wand to strike, but turned at once to attack Earth! Free from her influence, Earth made to take control again, her sword struggling against the Star Wand that was holding it back._

"_What trickery is this?" Earth shrieked, realizing she couldn't see into the girl's mind anymore. She had broken free! She was immune!_

"_I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Neo Moon shouted, shoving Earth into the alcove and getting between the two and Keiko. Earth staggered back in and went for her throat, raging for blood. She hit dead on, and smiled to feel the wet blood soak through her gloves…_

"You can't kill her! There has to be another way! We can save her!" Moon yelled, her face hard.

_Neo Moon collapsed to the ground, staring out to the skies above her. 'I promised you both… I would never do this… forgive me, mommy and daddy… I have to break my promise…' she thought as her eyes went red. She felt the beginning of transformation begin to overtake her, when at once, there was nothing._

"_Worthless. But we have what we came for," Earth said, stabbing the girl repeatedly, despite the fact she was dead. "The Princess is no more. Let's go. We should gather the necessary factors and wait for the 'other' to awaken." She said. She jammed her sword into Kara's throat once more, but before she could pull it out, she felt it! Like a surge of electricity coming from the corpse! She screamed and let go of her sword. The pain was intense! The changes were slow and torturous! She looked behind her to see the fearful Keiko._

_"You're doing this, aren't you?!" She shrieked, grabbing the child up by the throat. She went to rip her head from her body, before another burst of pain seized her. Doubling over, she screamed out._

"_No!"_

"NO! Screw you!" Earth shrieked, standing between Moon and Uranus. "You want to kill a CHILD?! No! Not again, I won't watch one Senshi kill another again!" Her anger grew so great, even she thought the energy of the Dark Kingdom was about to explode out of her again. Moon just watched, transfixed. She couldn't do anything to calm the woman. Earth had killed Sailor Neo Moon and it seemed that just HEARING the concept of killing the child of yet another Neo Senshi was enough to set her off.

"She'll destroy this world. But I don't expect you to understand that." Uranus admitted, sneering. Earth gripped her sword tightly in her hands and rushed Uranus head on, swinging the sword down at her. Uranus just jumped aside. Earth sprang back up and tried again, hitting nothing once more. Uranus landed lightly on her feet. Moon tried to run to Earth, but was held back by the others. They could easily feel the hatred evaporating off her body. Defeated, knowing nothing she could do would get her to her friend, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, the intense blue just seemed to bore into the enraged woman's soul as Earth broke down sobbing as the three outers left to plot the death of Tomoe Hotaru.

"Such a bitter smell…" Moon whispered. "The stench of rage evaporating off your body… you must suffer from excessive norepinephrine." She decided. As the others left Moon to go to Earth's side, she stood straight, her eyes narrowed.

"Then… unleash what you've been holding back… all these years."

* * *

Chibi Moon, unwilling to let her friend die, ran the entire way to the Tomoe Labs, breathing hard as she arrived outside the gate. Something about it made her blood boil and she found herself deeply wishing she had the power that Emerald once said should have been part of her. That her mother had once been the greatest warrior of the old Dark Kingdom, that she had the blood of a warrior in her.

"I am a Sailor Soldier. I am a warrior, too." She told herself, climbing up the iron gate and jumping down the other side. Hotaru was in here, and she had to save her. She ran for Hotaru's room, where she had last seen her. Maybe she was crying because of earlier.

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Moon cried out as she ran to the window. "I won't run away this time! Whatever form you're in, whoever you are, whatever your destiny is, I don't care! You're my friend!" She came to it and peered inside, not noticing the three outers in the tree above her.

"Hotaru-chan!" She shouted once more, in fear when she saw the girl sprawled out on the floor. Behind her was a woman in a kimono, white and black, accented with red. She was holding onto the child with singular concentration, a grand staff holding the child's throat. Chibi Moon's eyes were wide and she went to force the window open to get inside, afraid her friend was being attacked.

"Stop it! Don't you hurt Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Moon ordered. Sailor Omega paid no heed to her, and kept her grip up, though it was tough. She couldn't keep in check this being for much longer. Where was Cell? He was supposed to come to help her transport the girl to the Sealing Room, where her own body had been for decades! The sound of the window opening caught her attention and she looked up at once, glaring with her good eye to see Chibi Moon there.

"No! Neo Moon, go AWAY!" Omega roared. It was too late. With her grip lax, Hotaru's eyes shot open and shone in the darkness. Energy burst forth from her body and shattered the glass around her. Omega cursed and tried to grip the girl again, but was knocked back, passing out from impact and exhaustion. Hotaru's hand reached out and she gripped the brooch on Chibi Moon's chest. She ripped it away as the transformation was undone and began to laugh as Sailor Omega groaned and began to come to.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon screamed out, flipping over the gate as Goten tore it off its foundation for the others. Hotaru pushed herself up off the floor, her eyes red and her hair growing rapidly, spilling everywhere. Sailor Omega stood up, groaning. Both her eyes were opened and she watched in horror at the scene of Hotaru's new form.

"No… not now…" She groaned, holding her side, as the power of the crystal was damaging her badly. It wasn't even letting her close her demon eye. Sailor Earth ran in to Chibi-Usa and grabbed her up into her arms, shaking her to rouse her, but it was doing no good.

"Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa, wake up! Kara, open your damn eyes!" Earth shrieked, appealing even to Kara's angry soul still trapped inside of her. It did no good. Moon kept her eyes trained on Hotaru.

"It's different from last time…" she whispered, her heart seized with fear as Earth moved to get Chibi-Usa away. She would return for Sailor Omega later. "It's so different…"

Hotaru looked to the senshi before her and a wave of energy shoved them all back, out of the house. A barrier went up, keeping them from getting inside to Sailor Omega, who shrieked out for Jadeite before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

"This can't be Saturn's awakening! The Talismans aren't reacting again!" Neptune shouted, standing up. Hotaru started to laugh as a black star burned bright on her forehead.

"I have it," she said, her voice different. "I have it! I have the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! Master Pharaoh 90! I have awakened!"

Sailor Earth, paying no heed to the goings on, shook Chibi-Usa once more. The others gathered around her and were taken aback when they saw tears streaming from Earth's eyes once more. She looked up to Moon.

"She… Sailor Moon, she isn't breathing! Kara isn't breathing!"


	33. Act thirty two: Infinite Labyrinth

Act 32: ∞– Infinite Labyrinth

_Kara isn't breathing!

* * *

_Chibi-Usa had been rushed from the battlefield straight to the nearest hospital, where she was hooked up to heart monitors and life support almost immediately. They had told doctors they had found her like this, and left it at that. Terra was at her side, not speaking to anyone. Bunny and Mamoru had to deal with the doctors, Terra was just mumbling about 'the right side' over and over. As Bunny spoke, the machines began to register a flat line. Bunny heard her chair topple over and watched as the doctor went to check Chibi-Usa. Goten held Terra back as the doctor announced that she was dead. Mamoru asked the doctor to leave them. Once he was gone, Goten let go and watched Terra scoop Chibi-Usa up into her arms and screamed.

"Chibi-Usa-chan…" Bunny whispered. No ki came from her, no sign of life. "Did Hotaru-chan… did Sailor Saturn kill her?" She wondered as she looked behind her as the door opened again. Haruka and Michiru walked in, Setsuna behind them as she closed the door and locked it.

"Her soul was taken." Haruka said. Terra looked up at Haruka, rage evident on her face.

"Soul… then, the enemy is trying to—"

"Yes," came Setsuna's response, before Terra could say anymore. "Just like before, souls are being targeted. A different entity, but the same method, and the same consequences. Surely you noticed this at once, Sailor Earth. When a soul is taken, transformation is undergone, or they are destroyed. This must have sealed the method in your mind, when Small Lady was left unharmed."

"They are taking souls?" Rei demanded. "Then, Hotaru-chan's form was…"

"It was not the awakening of Sailor Saturn. We should have known. The Demon Omega was there to prevent transformation. We don't know how she knew to be there, but we were contacted at once, when it became apparent that she has been captured by the enemy." Michiru explained, holding her mirror close to her. Terra kept holding Chibi-Usa close to her, looking at the ground. She looked like a woman possessed.

"They transformed her… because she is a Sailor Senshi, and thus a perfect candidate. She would not be transformed; she could keep her true form, just like everyone." Terra realized. "Just like everyone… I won't let this happen! I won't let Hotaru die, but I won't let the enemy transform anyone else!"

"That isn't possible!" Haruka shouted. "She has Chibi-Usa's spirit and the crystal! What would you do? You're damned if you do and damned if you don't! Spare Hotaru, let her suffer and destroy everything, and let Chibi-Usa die! Or you can kill her and save Chibi-Usa!"

"But that means, all the enemies I've beaten… were human…" Bunny realized in horror.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment, he had placed Chibi-Usa's body in his bed and was sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand. Light emitted from where they touched and color returned to her face. She began to breathe again. He smiled a little when he saw that.

"As long as I can keep holding her, I can act in place of any life support system." He explained. Luna looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked, hopping onto the bed. "Won't it overburden you?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No. We're one now. I can keep her alive easily. It's no burden." He assured. Terra stared at Chibi-Usa, ready to break down into tears again. Bunny looked at her and thought back to when she first met her and Kara, and what Kara had said.

'_I think she feels bad about seeing me like this. After all, she's the one who killed me._'

Bunny reached out and grabbed Terra by the arm and dragged her from the room, closing the door behind her. No one followed them. Bunny reached up and slapped Terra straight across the face. Terra snarled.

"What the fuck was THAT for!" She demanded. She reached up to return the favor, but Bunny grabbed her hand and slapped her again, harder this time.

"Snap out of it, Terra! You're mad, yes, mad because you're seeing history repeat itself! But you're not going to make anything better by crying!" Bunny shouted. Terra rubbed her cheek and just stared at the girl before her. "We don't have to choose! We can save Chibi-Usa, Hotaru-chan, AND the world. We WILL!"

Bunny huffed and stormed out to let Terra think on what she said. Terra, however, didn't hear a word of it. She was caught up in the vision she was seeing, from the moment Bunny grabbed her hand.

"That vision… the shadowy figure on the pillar, surrounded by ruins… was that the Messiah, or the God of Ruin?"

* * *

Reaching up with a pair of scissors, she cut a lock of her long hair, only to snarl in anger as it grew right back out. An'ya was chained to the wall, groaning in pain from contact to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and trying to break free. Her power was drained and she was no more powerful than a mortal human. The woman before her threw the scissors aside in anger.

"No matter how many times I cut it, it just grows right back!" She shouted. "Crappy hair. This body is limited and inconvenient. A shame we couldn't find yours." She added, looking to An'ya, who just looked up and spit at her.

"Screw you." At that moment, the door burst open as Tomoe and Kaolinite rushed in, kneeling before the woman.

"Mistress 9!" He shouted in joy. "We have been awaiting your arrival! We transplanted the egg into my daughter, Hotaru, but we were beginning to worry you would not awaken!"

'_So that's why…_'

Mistress 9 grabbed her head as Kaolinite frowned. "You have made great efforts for your duty, Kaolinite," she said, looking up. "But I am the master's partner from the old world. You should leave things to me. The great mission you have been granted from the master must be completed immediately. Eliminate the outsiders! I will NOT tolerate failure!"

Kaolinite frowned, but kept her head down. "Yes, Mistress. I will accomplish this task," she said, gripping her staff so tightly it might have broken. An'ya just watched from where she was, still pulling against her chains. She had no idea where her physical body was and was happy for that, now. Mistress 9 turned and walked out of the room, but the power of the crystal still radiated enough to harm her. She still couldn't get free.

"Damn it, Cell, where are you now that I actually NEED you?" She demanded, huffing.

Mistress 9 walked into another room, where she was met by the voice of Pharaoh 90.

"I've been waiting for this," he cried out. "Mistress 9, you have awakened at last!"

She raised the brooch into the air, letting the master feel its power. She grinned, feeling the power burst out. He laughed when he felt it. "You've just awakened," he said, "and you are already bringing power! But, this power…! These souls are—"

"Wait, master, a moment. This power does not come from many souls. This is the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the source of the light you desperately seek. The same power that the destroyer held so long ago! I finally have it!" She said, before dismissing herself to utilize the power. She carried the brooch with her, laughing at the accomplishment.

"Wondrous light, the light that gave birth to the Taioron Crystal. What luck, to have found it on this world." She said, letting the brooch float up. "It's almost as if something dwells inside of it. It puts me at ease with its holy brilliance…"

'_Of course it does. It was protected by her pure and beautiful spirit…_'

Mistress 9 turned around. "Who is there?" She demanded. "Is someone trying to push me out? No, I was imagining it. With the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, there is nothing to fear!"

* * *

Kaolinite stood in the center of a great circle, smoke filling the air and surrounding her. As she stood there, a bat flew in and went to fly past her, when she reached out and ripped its heart from it. She held the organ over her staff and squeezed, letting the blood run down and into the container. Laughing, Kaolinite watched smoke rise from the blood-laden glass, shifting into the Sailor Senshi in turn.

"Rise once more, my servants." She beckoned. "Witches 5, return to the mortal coil once more."

The smoke swirled around her as she let the glass drop and shatter to the ground.

"Rise once more! And place your strongest curse on the Sailor Senshi! Place upon them a curse that will never be lifted! Heh heh heh…"

* * *

After leaving Chibi-Usa in the care of Mamoru, Terra reluctantly left the apartment with Bunny, heading for the delta once more with the others.

"How's she handling it?" Goten asked, not bothering to whisper. Bunny looked at him.

"Not so good, Goten-oji. She was crying a lot over it, and kept talking to herself about 'right' whatever," Bunny admitted, not knowing what the woman had been babbling about. "Then she started in on her hatred for 'them'. I guess she's pissed at the Death Busters."

"Yeah, I don't blame her. I can't imagine what your father would do if it'd been you," He said. "Speaking of him, he's wondering when you're coming home. I know you're staying out of there to avoid him finding out our little secret, but you need to head back sometime."

Bunny grinned a little. "Yeah. He'll start getting suspicious. He might freak and think I'm pregnant or something," she realized. "That would be terrible."

"Well, the others should already be there," Goten said, looking at his watch. When he pulled his arm away, he saw the Mugen building before him, the girls standing a safe distance away. "What the hell!" He shouted, running towards them. The building was covered in centuries worth of overgrowth. He felt no life from inside.

"What happened?" Bunny asked, going up to Ami and Rei.

"We don't know," Rei said. "It was like this when we got here. We can't get in." She pointed to the building. Lighting flashed overhead, and illuminated the field around the building.

"That's the symbol of Omega." Terra realized. "What is going on? Is An'ya… is she calling for Keiko? But Keiko can't help. She's just a soul now. An'ya… what are you trying to do?" She stared for a long time before gasping and stumbling back. Minako and Rei caught her before she could fall and righted her.

"Terra-san?" Makoto asked.

"There's so much dark energy in there." Terra gasped, as though it had winded her. "It's suffocating. An'ya is projecting this energy she has left from the Dark Kingdom. If she wastes all her energy, she'll die!"

Terra transformed without a word more and ran off, into the field of energy. Bunny went after her.

"HEY!" Goten shouted, trying to grab Bunny's arm to stop her, but she was long gone. "Damn it! It's times like these I want to kill Trunks for training her! Why can't she be slow like the rest of you?" He shouted. That earned him a strong punch from Makoto which sent him to his knees. He got up and coughed. Not saying another word to them, he watched the girls transform and walked with them through the energy barrier. Where Earth had crossed through, the energy was weak after receiving another dose of energy from the Dark Kingdom. Once Venus passed through last, they watched the energy solidify again. Venus put her hand to it and pulled back at once, hissing in pain.

"We can only go forward now," she said, turning back to the building. Mercury was preparing to ask Goten to make an entrance for them, when a section of the trees began to wither and die, crumbling away from the door. Mars went to it and held it open, not liking the energy coming from it. As they all walked in, the lights flared up, illuminating the reception desk. Standing behind the desk was a familiar sight. Twins, one with red hair, one with blue. Both wore Mugen uniforms.

"Welcome!" They chimed together, bowing. "Welcome to Mugen Gakuen."

"Cyprine! Ptilol!" The Senshi cried, as darkness descended on them.

* * *

The next thing Mars knew, she was waking up by herself in a dark room. Conjuring a flame attack, she looked around, but saw none of the others with her.

"Mercury, Jupiter, Venus! Goten-san!" She called out, looking around. She saw the faint outline of a door with light coming from it and ran towards it. The sign by the door read 'Etiquette Class'. She paid no mind to it and threw her weight into the door, forcing it open. Sitting properly at a tea table, was a woman in a Mugen uniform.

"How impolite. You are supposed to kneel down to open the door to a tea room." Eudial scolded. "I am the instructor of manners and etiquette at Mugen, Arimura Yuuko. I will show you the proper way!" She shouted.

"I don't have time for you!" Mars yelled, going to fight her. She threw flames at her opponent who absorbed them easily.

"You think fire can stop me? I am Eudial, warrior of the flame!" Eudial warned. "And you have been selected to be my match!" She explained, kicking Mars in the gut with enough force to down her. Mars struggled to catch her breath and get up, but Eudial held her down.

"You don't want to fight, do you?" Eudial asked. "I can see it. You don't have the spirit of a warrior. You hate fighting for Sailor Moon. You would do your best to learn etiquette, or martial arts, or telling fortunes."

'_I don't want to fight…_'

* * *

Mercury was dashing through the darkness, calling for the others. Her voice echoed back to her, giving her nothing but a sense of isolation.

"Where did everyone go?" She demanded, running into a large room. From the floor to the ceiling was a huge computer, the likes of which she had never seen before. Forgetting herself for a moment, Mercury smiled in amazement.

"I saw this in a book!" She told herself, walking to it. "It's a larger system than anything in Capsule Corporation. Bunny-chan said her grandmother was beside herself over this. This is the first Artificial Intellegence Super Computer! But… why is it here?" Mercury asked, as a woman in a Mugen uniform walked towards her.

"Welcome!" She called out, smiling. "Do you remember me, Mizuno Ami-san? I am Bidou Yui of the science class. I'm so happy to finally be able to show you the essence of our school." Viluy said. Mercury turned to face her, but before she could say anything, wires lashed out at her, wrapping around her and lifting her up.

"What—?" Mercury demanded, throwing her hands to her throat to prevent herself from being strangled. Viluy began to laugh.

"Look at yourself! Your body craves data," Viluy taunted. "You will be assimilated into the computer, and become an A.I. Heh, you WANT more information, and you want to succeed. But you're forced to fight. You're forced to use your time to do battle." She said, laughing.

'_That's right… I can't study, and I'll never be a doctor now… it's Sailor Moon's fault…_'

* * *

Venus, being cautious, was making her way through a darkened hallway. She wasn't calling out to anyone, worried about an enemy hearing her. Her training as Sailor V taught her this. She still had the light scars from where Artemis had scratched her to get it into her head.

'_Now where did the others go?_' She asked her self, unclipping her chain from her waist. As she kept moving, she could hear a singing voice. Venus looked around hurriedly. She remembered this paralyzing song from somewhere before…

"Hey there!" The woman in the Mugen uniform called into her microphone. Cheers rang out towards them. "Now it's time for my special guest. Hanyu Mimi is so proud to present Sailor Venus!"

Cheers rang out for Sailor Venus, who felt a microphone appear in her hands. Mimete laughed. "Why don't you sing for us, Sailor Venus? Isn't your dream to be a star?" She demanded. Venus stood there as the cord wrapped around her, holding her in place.

'_This is my chance to be a star… I want to be a star… and then, I'll quit being a Sailor Senshi…_'

* * *

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter called out, stumbling around. She couldn't feel any of the others. She wasn't as good as Goten-san or Terra-san, but it was unnerving to her anyway. Running into a door frame, she cussed as she backed into the room, kicking the offending frame. When she turned back around, rubbing her nose and forehead, she stopped. She was in the middle of a field of pink flowers.

"Hey, these are—!" She started, when someone's voice caught her attention. The woman in the Mugen uniform was kneeling down, transplanting a plant.

"Welcome to the Mugen botanical garden. I am the caretaker, Teruno Ruru." Tellu said. Jupiter held her hands out before her, planning on using a Flower Hurricane attack.

"We killed you!" Jupiter shouted. Tellu walked over to her, her costume changing. She grabbed the senshi's shoulders and forcibly sat her down.

"No problems! We aren't going to fight today, see?" Tellu assured her, stepping back from the flowers. Jupiter lost her chain of thought and smiled.

"Sugoi… La France!" She squealed. "These are soleil dolls! This is wonderful… wait, what was I here to do?" She asked herself as she collapsed to the ground.

'_I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi… I want to spend a carefree life in a rose garden with someone I love…_'

* * *

Earth pushed her way into a strange room. She looked around and spotted an unconscious An'ya chained to the wall, her aura flaring around her, projecting the shield. She ran over to the woman and shook her.

"An'ya, wake up!" Earth shouted, slapping her. "Stop using your energy, you'll use it all up! You'll fade away!" An'ya did not move. Earth cursed and went to break the chains holding her in place, straining against them. They would not budge for her, either. Despite the fact she did not consider An'ya to be her friend she was her only connection to the Neos, and the only shield to her primal fear. She knew he was not permitted his body, but she still feared he would come back, and An'ya was the only one who could guard the gates of Hell properly. If he ever came back…

"An'ya, you wake up right the instant!" Earth cried out, dropping to her knees. "Stop using your energy up!"

'_I guess we have only one more option, then…_'

Earth snapped her head up and turned around. "Who said that?" She shouted.

'_I can wake her, but she doesn't have much time left. Cell knew it was useless to come, and is in her place right now, until she returns. If she fades, he will turn traitor…_'

"Where are you!"

'_We will fight together, for the first and only time. And then, you must choose. I will make you choose between us, for your sins._'

"Show yourself to me! Stop toying with me and show yourself!" Earth screamed, only to feel her voice catch in her throat as a figure she never thought she would ever see again formed before her.

"The invincible Sailor Omega…"

* * *

Sailor Moon ran through the building, calling out for Sailor Earth. She wasn't interested in the others right then, she was more worried over Earth. She didn't know why, but when the outers had spoken to them, in a way that only Terra understood, somehow she understood, too. She didn't have the same words that Terra must have had, but she knew. She had to get to Terra-chan...

She stopped when the forms of the Inners, badly beaten, appeared before her. "Everyone!" Moon shouted, thinking they were there with her. She cried out in horror as they began to melt before her eyes.

"It's all your fault," Venus said. "We don't want to fight with you anymore. We won't be your allies!" The four leapt at her, coating her in the melted substance. Sailor Neo Moon appeared before her and grabbed her by the throat, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"This is all because of YOU!" Neo Moon cried out.

"C-Chibi-Usa-chan? K-Kara-neechan?" Moon asked, trying to pull herself free. "Kara-neechan, let go of me! Please!" She cried. Uranus laughed and drew her sword. Moon stared in horror. '_Again…! History is repeating itself!_'

"We'll help you, Princess Selene!" Uranus said, laughing.

"You're such an annoyance, Sailor Moon." Pluto admitted. Moon tried to break free, when she saw Earth standing in front of her, raising her sword over her head. No, not her Sailor Earth. It was her true self!

"I want to be free, Serenity! I want my aniki with me! So, I'll kill Chibi-Usa-chan, and then I'll kill Hotaru-chan! And then I'm going to kill YOU!" Earth cried out, slashing into Neo Moon, ripping her apart.

'_No…_'

"No! I won't be fooled! You're hallucinations!" Moon shrieked, ripping herself free, striking Earth down with her weapon. She landed in a crouched position.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" And with that, she was alone…

* * *

Uranus hacked and slashed at the jungle-like growth, trying to get into the college, though it did her little good. "God damn it!" She shouted, slashing down another plant. "Cut one away, ten more form! We have to get in there! Sailor Moon needs us!"

Neptune was pulling at the vines, as was Pluto, when she caught sight of something in her mirror. Pulling it out, she saw the reflection of the Inners, as well as their helper that Bunny called her uncle, trapped in a large column, unconscious. When Uranus saw that, she cursed again.

"Screw this… we're forcing our way in!" She shouted. "Space Sword Blaster!" The energy that came forth shattered a window, allowing the three outers access, to where the inners were. The witches stood before them, laughing in triumph. Pluto held her Garnet Orb before her, listening to the roaring noise come from the raging winds around it.

"Chronos Typhoon!" She shouted. Neptune held out her mirror, determined to save them.

"Submarine Reflection!" The combined attacks melted away the witches, freeing the trapped warriors. At that time, Moon ran in, holding her Heart Moon Rod.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" She cried happily. She ran to Uranus and hugged her. At that time, a new voice joined them.

"This is a happy reunion, isn't it?" Everyone turned to look. Sailor Earth had returned, helping along an injured Omega. It was their new companion that had spoken. She had wavy black hair and purple eyes. Her Sailor uniform was a deep shade of blue, and where her shoulder guards would have been, there was a feather pattern. They were purple. Her boots rose to her knees and were laced up.

"It is nice to meet you, and it is wonderful to finally be able to fight alongside you. My name was Kaijino Keiko, before I married." She said. Moon looked at her in wonder and amazement.

"Kaijino Keiko-san… you're Sailor Neo Mercury!" Moon cried out, pointing to her. Neo Mercury nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I am Neo Mercury. I have been waiting for a long time to finally be able to fight. As a human, I was never able to handle my own power and was always deathly ill because of it. Then my power was stolen from me as I watched my best friend be killed before me. Now, I am here to protect my daughter. There isn't much time for any of us." Neo Mercury said.

"We won't let anything happen. Because we are the same, right? Fusions of fire, breath, and spirit… we must become one to fight." Moon said, holding her hands out. The Grail formed before her as the senshi around her, even Omega and Neo Mercury, held their hands to it, feeling power enter it from them.

"We are Sailor Soldiers!" Moon cried out, tipping the cup back. "Crisis! MAKE UP!" In a display of light and feathers, Sailor Moon became Super Sailor Moon. Neo Mercury watched, fascinated at the display. It made her so happy to finally be able to fight, to see her true senshi self, to fight alongside Kara's sister. Neptune gazed into her mirror and pointed above their heads.

"Everyone, we need to go up! To the principal's office!" Neptune cried out, running for the stairs. Everyone followed. Neo Mercury helped Earth carry An'ya up the 56 flights of stairs. They found themselves outside the office. Goten and Earth kicked the door in together and were blown back by a wave of energy from inside the room. Moon jumped over them as they got up and ran inside to see Kaolinite standing there, wax figures of the senshi on her desk. In her hand was the Taioron Crystal.

"My crystal!" Neo Mercury cried out. "That was my wishing stone, before Kara-chan turned it into the crystal!" She went to grab it away from Kaolinite, but was tossed back.

"You've undone my finest work!" The woman roared, her voice demonic. "You won't bother us anymore!" She reverted into a monster. Earth breathed a word out that the others took initially for a curse.

"I will save this planet from the dream of ruin!" Super Sailor Moon called out, raising her weapon up. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" In a swirl of light, the monster was engulfed before shattering. The amulet dropped to the ground and was scooped up by Neo Mercury who seemed happy to have it back after so long.

"I don't care what hallucinations they fill this labyrinth with," Moon said, "I will not give up! Let's look for Hotaru-chan!"

* * *

Mistress 9 laughed, holding Chibi-Usa's locket out before her. "She blew away Magus Kaolinite. Super Sailor Moon were you the destroyer from so long ago? The time is nigh!" She called out as the locket opened. "The Omega Area will be our sacred land! There is nothing left to fear!"

The crystal flashed in brilliant light. "With this Maboroshi no Ginzuishou…" The crystal shot out and Mistress 9 swallowed it.

"The time has come! This world will end!"


	34. Act thirty three: Destruction

Act 33: ∞ – Destruction

_The time has come! This world will end!

* * *

_Mistress 9 laughed almost insanely as she felt the power of the crystal begin to fill her with its strength. As soon as she ingested it, it reacted at once.

"This is the strength of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! Just like the light of the destroyer!" She reveled. Her body lifted up, light as a feather as she appeared before the large, stone castle. She kept laughing in triumph. "Master Pharaoh 90! I received this power for you! Accept my gift!" She cried out, power spilling forth from her.

"What brilliance! What POWER!" Pharaoh 90 cried out. "Energy greater than a thousand human souls! The Taioron Crystal was merely a fragment of this! Inexhaustible, infinite power! The time for me to be imbued with strength has come! This planet will become our world!" He cried out, his voice shaking the very air. "More power!"

* * *

Chibi-Usa's body began to glow. Mamoru shot out of his chair when he saw this.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" He called out. "What's happening to you?"

Her blank eyes snapped open and her body began to shake and convulse, causing Mamoru to try and forcibly hold her still, terrified she might come loose from him and die. The backlash from such a method could kill him, as well.

"Chibi-Usa!"

* * *

'_No! I have to hold it in! The power must not be increased any more!_' Hotaru shouted to the nothingness. She positioned herself to where she could hold back the massive power and strained against it. '_I won't let you have this power!_'

Mistress 9 doubled over and held her forehead. The pain was intense, more pain than any human could ever know. She shrieked.

"My head! My head is splitting open," she cried out. "It's burning! It's on fire! Just a little longer… when the master's transformation is complete! Something is holding me back, trying to control me! When the master finishes his transformation, I'll rip this body apart and I will rule this world!" She screamed, her eyes shining.

'_I won't let you!_'

* * *

Kara felt herself falling through nothing, crying as she did. She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was speaking to Sailor Earth, about wanting to seal her memories away so she could live happily. Now here she was. Was this the place your conscious mind went when it left the body? Was this the afterlife?

'_Where am I?_' she wondered. '_It's so dark and scary._' Roaring assaulted her ears and she covered them, screaming in fear. '_Something is chasing me! Someone help me!_'

'_Chibi-Usa-chan…_'

'_Chibi-Usa? Who's calling for me?_' she wondered. Kara turned around and saw a light there. A crystal shone in the darkness. Smiling, she threw herself towards it and hugged it to her. _'The crystal! Sere's crystal is safe! I was so worried when I lost it… I don't want Sere to get mad at me. I was so anxious that I got sick. I can't sit still without it…_'

'_Hai. It is yours, now. It's part of you, just like your heart. You can't let it get away from you again. Please don't go showing it around. Just lock it away in your heart and protect it…_'

Kara smiled as she felt someone hug her. _'Who is this? Mommy is dead… it isn't Sere or Terra… I feel very safe here…_

'_Don't worry, Chibi-Usa-chan. I'll protect you. I won't let them have this pure soul or the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. I will save you._'

* * *

Earth kicked a door in. Neo Mercury opened another, and Goten ripped one off its hinges. The class rooms were all empty. That was good, in a way. They still couldn't find the enemy, or a way out to get Omega back to Hell to rest, but it meant there were no civilians there to get mixed up in the battle. The group filtered into the rooms and back out to meet up. Jupiter transferred Sailor Omega to Goten, who carried her on his back.

"No one's here," Earth said, shouldering her blade in such an angle so as to see behind her in its reflection. "No one to get mixed into our fight."

"Yeah, but it worries me," sighed Goten, as he shifted Omega around slightly. "No one is here, so are we still in the labyrinth?" Moon looked to him, then out to what she could see of the delta around them. Earth dropped her blade and held the hilt tightly. Her arm began to shake as she did so.

"I hate buildings like this… a building that we call a labyrinth. It's just like the place that madman was always at. Where it began," she whispered, gritting her teeth. Neo Mercury stared at her before turning to walk on. Jupiter stopped her.

"Hey, can't you be a little more compassionate towards her?" Jupiter demanded. Neo Mercury smiled a little and pulled away.

"How can I be? How can I show compassion to a being that killed my best friend in front of me?" She asked. "How can I show concern for her petty little hurt feelings when she stabbed Kara so many times in the throat, her head nearly rolled off? How can I be KIND to that THING that made Aly-chan dig the grave of her BEST FRIEND AND LEADER!"

Everyone turned to stare at Neo Mercury as she screamed in the empty corridor. Her eyes had gone from deep purple to red. She looked murderous and stepped towards Earth, when Venus and Uranus got in the way.

"That's enough!" Venus insisted. "Stop this fighting! What happened cannot be changed now! We have a responsibility to the people of this planet! Terra-san did a terrible thing, but I think she's suffered for it enough!"

"She doesn't know suffering! She doesn't understand what it means to be hurt! Because of her, I died! Because of HER my own daughter is suffering in a way she never should! It's her fault that this world is being destroyed!" Neo Mercury shouted, pointing accusingly at the woman before her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Uranus shouted. She didn't like Nightwind, but she wouldn't stand there and let her be accused of something she didn't mean to do. "She was tricked by the Dark Kingdom! Yes, if you had had your power, you could have saved yourself and Hotaru, and this all would have been prevented, but we're here now, and the best thing to do is to not put blame on anyone and get this mission over with!"

"HA! Oh, you never TOLD them about HOW you captured the Demon Omega?!" Neo Mercury demanded. The look of guilt on Earth's face and the curious expressions of the others told her all. "Tell them about your only Senshi attack! Why you never use your powers like they do!"

"Terra-chan…?" Moon asked uncertainly. Earth just stood there, silent. She didn't want to tell them.

"I… I only have one attack. Like Mercury's Shabbon Spray… or Venus' Crescent Beam," she explained. "I can't use it, though. If I use it again, it would… it would open the fissure more."

"You just don't want to be CAUGHT!" Neo Mercury shouted.

"It's called 'Grievance of the Ruined Earth'. It… I used it to capture An'ya. But I made a mistake. It is slowly rotting the Earth away. At… this rate, we might have another couple of centuries, but that's a short amount of time." Earth explained. She walked off from the group, fully expecting them to hate her now.

"You used such an attack, knowing what it would do…?" Mars asked in a horrified whisper. It was Omega who spoke up, groaning.

"No. The… the land in the Dark Kingdom was different." Omega explained, lifting her head. Her strength was rapidly fading away. "She made that attack… and she always told me she… she would make sure it couldn't damage the earth… Sailor Earth never knew what it would do." Neo Mercury didn't want to believe it, it seemed.

"I can't believe you would take her side!" The woman raged. "It's her fault that my daughter is in danger!"

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HER!" Earth shrieked, holding her sword arm. Everyone turned to her when she shrieked. Goten nearly lost his grip on Omega, Neptune came up behind him and held her in place. "I was replacing her cybernetic parts! I was using all my knowledge to save her, to make her as close to human as I could! Because I felt terrible for what I did to all of you, I was trying to give her her life back! I was using the technology that gave birth to me! No! You are too FUCKING STUBBORN! I did a GOD AWFUL THING TO KARA! You think I don't know that?! You think I can just FORGET?! I wake up with pain from her injuries! I wake up after a nightmare and I cry for her, and for my sisters! I am just as human as you, I learned from my misery and I am trying to make things right! DAMN IT, COMMANDER, I AM JUST AS HUMAN AS ALL OF YOU!"

Earth turned and ran off, away from the others. Moon went to go after her, but Pluto held her back.

"Let her go," she insisted. "Sailor Earth has become absorbed into her memories. They seem too painful to bear. Let her rest her mind. She can find us easily." Moon watched her vanish into the distance and sighed. The senshi were dissolving in front of her eyes. They were fighting amongst themselves and bickering. If nothing was done, there would be no Sailor Senshi, no saving Hotaru, and no future.

"She should have long since died…" Neo Mercury snarled. No one said anything to the woman when she said that, but Moon had had enough. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she went and slapped the woman across the face. Everyone stared.

"You shut the hell up," Moon snarled. "You shut the hell up and say nothing more about Terra! She is an amazing warrior! She has come through so much, more pain and hardship than you would EVER, EVER KNOW! What happened to you? All that was wrong with you was your strength! You never were treated as a sub-human! I know about Terra, and her pains are a thousand-fold worse than yours! I will be DAMNED if I let my Sailor Senshi disband like YOURS did! Your problem was a lack of trust, of understanding! You couldn't see past your own noses in regards to Terra! She could have been healed!"

Only Pluto seemed to comprehend what Moon was saying. Neo Mercury's face was frozen in horror at what was happening.

"She could have been healed and none of this bullshit would be happening! NONE OF YOU TRIED TO HELP HER! You sealed her on the Moon! It isn't HER fault that you died and Hotaru is in danger! IT'S YOURS!" Moon screamed as her face went red with anger. "Now you have two choices! You can shut the hell up and help us save Hotaru and the world or you can FUCK OFF!"

The silence following the tirade was overwhelming. None of them had ever heard Moon go off on anyone with that kind of intensity. She loved everyone and held no hatred in her heart. Was this really little Bunny talking, or was it something else…?

"Inquisitor…" was all that came from Pluto's mouth. For a few long moments, no one said anything. Finally, the beeping from Mercury's computer broke the silence and she looked around, putting her visor on.

"Uhm… oh… it's no good," the genius sighed. "I can't get any good readings. The signals when I try to pull up internal structural values or coordinates are scrambled."

Goten looked around a little uneasily, avoiding looking Moon in the eye. "I can't get any Ki from anything. Not even us," he admitted. "You okay back there?" He asked. Omega just groaned and moved her arm a little. "I'll take that as a 'no'." He got worried. She was losing energy fast it seemed. They had to get her back to Hell.

"Let's go to the basement," Neptune suggested. "The labs are concentrated in the basement, and I still have my school pass with me." She motioned to the elevator.

Venus nodded. "Good! Okay, so Moon, the Outers, and Keiko-san will go to the basement. Goten-san will search for an exit and take Omega to safety, while we Inners search the floors one by one, headed down." She decided. Uranus grabbed Neo Mercury by the elbow and led her to the elevator, not wanting another outburst. Neptune swiped her pass and it lit up at once.

"I was scheduled to undergo 'special treatment', so the computer is programmed to let me down here," she admitted. They entered together, Uranus holding Neo Mercury into the corner, and gave a thumbs up to the Inners, just as the doors slid shut.

* * *

In his lab, Tomoe laughed to himself as he worked. He knew full well that the Sailor Senshi were on their way. "They boarded the elevator. They have signed their own death warrants." He said, smiling insanely. "Beautiful Soldiers who carry the lights of the planets' protection. It is time!"

He spun around, holding a beaker in his hands, facing a formless mass in a container. A Daimon. "The grand occasion! My long-awaited dream bears fruit! The superhuman! Hundreds of times a human's brains and strength, and ten times a longer life! Just a little more, a little more…" he said to himself, moving to another table to consult his notes. He laughed again.

"More genetic operations and medicine administration, and then it will be possible to fully produce the beings that fool Nightwind showed me! I'm a genius! She could never have imagined that from the plans of mere parts, a fully functional perfect being could be produced! They'll be sorry they cast me out…" he snarled, remembering his expulsion from the scientific community. "I chose this Omega Area. Heaven gave me another chance since the accident! Since then, I greatly reconstructed Hotaru-chan's body. It was the birth of the fruit of my dream! A super human!"

He laughed and smashed an unused test tube. Blood came from his hand, but he paid no mind to it. "Then they came to me. They chose me, and they came bearing the eggs from another world. They said their attempts failed, they were imperfect, that those before me learned to pull them to this realm to destroy them! They praised and acknowledged my genius and told me to plant the eggs in those whose bodies would not dissolve and my dream would truly come into being. Perfect beings would be born!" He put a hand up to his face, covering his eye as he laughed to himself.

"My loving daimon," he said, looking back up to the formless mass. "I won't make any more mistakes! Though the Death Busters call you a 'failure', they can't see the future as clearly as I can! If the master completes his transformation, I still want to continue my work! So, I need you, my loving daimon! With your help, I will make more perfect beings! And I will continue making more, and more! I am the master of this new race! I AM ITS GOD!" His laughter reached a pitch and slowly subsided.

"So come to me, Sailor Senshi. And you as well," he whispered, smiling an evil smile as he looked to the picture of his departed wife. "My dearest darling…"

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Moon groaned, her face green. Neptune went to her side, rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously as Moon knelt down, holding at her gut.

"Being this nauseous… makes me think of being in a sewer for some reason…" she moaned. Uranus chuckled, while Neo Mercury said nothing.

"I guess even Super Sailor Moon will succumb to gravity when she steps into an elevator," she laughed. Moon frowned up at her and went to stand, holding Neptune's hand.

"Are we picking up speed?" Pluto wondered, holding her Time Key tightly. Moon tried to get a feel for it, but it was useless.

"It's like we're falling endlessly into a black hole… into the Abyss." She whispered. She put her hand on the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. "I wonder if they're all okay…"

"Did you want to go with them?" Neptune wondered. "They'll be fine."

Moon looked at them all. They all seemed isolated from one another somehow. "Aren't you all scared?" She asked, before blushing and laughing. "I mean, I'm terrified! I always cry for papa, or 'jii-san! I mean, 'jii-san yells at me, that I'm a Saiyan and they don't need nightlights, and I'm a princess, so I should suck it up, but… Pan-san is nice, and Goku-san, and ChiChi-san… Goten-oji gets a little annoyed when I sleep over and want to stay in his room…and 'ba-san likes to tease me sometimes… 'baa-san is really nice about it, and yells at 'jii-san when he's mean to me, but… I don't like being lonely, or having a feeling like this. Things like this ghost building and being stuck in a never-ending elevator ride just set me right off!"

Uranus looked at her. "Don't call this loneliness. That… is much more infinite in its scope. Loneliness is where we were."

"Tell me," Moon said. "What was it like?"

They all stared at her. Uranus looked to Pluto, who seemed to understand the violent outbursts of their princess better than even Goten, who had seemed freaked out when her latest one came forth. Pluto looked to Moon before nodding to Uranus. She was calm and genuinely interested. Uranus looked back to Moon and thought for a moment. How could you describe a hell like that to someone who had never known it?

"There was no one, nothing," Uranus finally said, her body rigid as she recalled it. Neptune frowned and looked at her mirror.

"We were always alone, in our empty castles. No one could survive the isolation, so we were alone." She explained, remembering the dark corridors, the echoing nothingness.

"No one would come to help us if we needed. We fought alone." Pluto added, gripping her Time Key tightly. Sadness formed on Moon's face as she listened. She understood what they were saying, and it hurt her to hear it. She almost wanted to blame herself for it. If she had known, if she could have begged the queen…

"No matter what," Uranus continued, "we could always look back at the distant Silver Millennium, and see the beautiful figures of the queen and the princesses. That was our ray of light."

"Yes. When that light shone, it brought us strength." Neptune explained.

"Whenever I was ready to give up, I remembered you… and the beautiful angel. Then there was nothing I could not do," Pluto said with a smile. Moon smiled too, when she saw the happiness in their faces. It was nice to know it at least had a happy ending of sorts. Then Neo Mercury frowned and put her hand to the wall of the elevator.

"This elevator shouldn't take this long," she pointed out. "It's faster than this. Something is wrong." She hit the emergency button, but nothing happened. She went as far as to grab the service phone, but nothing came across the line. Worried, Uranus and Pluto stuck their weapons into the door to try and force it open. It did little good. Moon backed herself into the wall and kicked hard. The door exploded open and a rush of air violently shoved the senshi out the elevator and into nothingness. Moon fell away from them and tried to reach for Uranus, who was knocked unconscious when the metal door hit her in the head. Neptune tried to hold on to her, but they all fell away from one another.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Moon tried to right herself, but it was useless. "Pluto! Keiko-san," she shrieked out. A scream ripped at her ears and she tried to see where it was coming from. Was it from her, was she screaming? It sounded like her. It was a scream of anguish from the heart, one she thought she had heard before.

"I'm scared!" Moon held her hands to her ears, trying to block the screams out. "It's too dark!" When she opened her eyes again, she saw something before her. A woman was sitting, strapped in to… something. Her face was hidden by her long hair, but it was obvious she was crying. Moon tried to see, but she couldn't. It was fuzzy, almost like… she didn't WANT to see. She was crying, though, that much could be made out. She wore a strange outfit… like a uniform. She was hunched over, and Moon could make out the silvery wing design peeking up from her shoulders.

'_Stupid power… what good are you,_' the woman demanded. Her voice was distorted in this place, Moon couldn't tell who she was, if she even knew her. '_What good are you?! Why should I have this power?! I can bring anyone back with it, but I can't bring him back! I hate it, I hate this power! Everyone is gone because of you! Because of ME! THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! Come back, my Lord… come back and don't leave me... or let me die and be with you, and let the universe be at peace without this evil power…_' she sighed and slumped over as alarms went off in the little space she was in. Moon tried to call out to her, to tell her that her life support systems were shut off, but it was no use. The vision faded away.

"Wait… I remember this..." Moon whispered to herself, her eyes wide. "You're the one Terra-chan told me about. Am I in Terra-chan's memories? You're the third one dear to her… the one who couldn't bring back the man she loved. You aren't evil, your power isn't either! Because many people were saved with it!"

"So you should be strong," she continued. "And I will be to! We will both overcome it all! I have my friends! When I'm about to be crushed, I will always remember! I am carrying a light in my heart, the spirit of we soldiers of justice. All I have to do is believe in it and in my friends." Moon held her hands out and above her.

"We are one! I am Super Sailor Moon, and I will use the power given to me by everyone! I will transform the darkness into light! I will not yield to darkness or delusions! We are Sailor Soldiers! Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

The words barely left her mouth when she, the outers, and Keiko crashed into the floor of the elevator. Uranus was on the bottom of the pile and tried to shove the others off her, when the undamaged door opened. They fell out and got up. Neptune was helping Neo Mercury stand, when a voice came to them.

"Welcome to my lab," Tomoe greeted. "I've been waiting a long time for this, dearest darling." He looked to Neo Mercury, who seemed disgusted to be in his presence. "The daimons are hungry."

A formless mass went for Moon, who jumped aside and struck it with her weapon. It did nothing to slow it down and Moon freaked out, running and hiding behind Uranus who used her sword. The first one was cut clean in half.

"I can make more, more Daimons! You can't slow me down!"

"Stop it! Suichi, where is Hotaru?" Neo Mercury looked at him, furious. Tomoe laughed and looked at her, almost curious. His little idiosyncrasies were beginning to piss her off.

"Hotaru? You mean our former daughter?" He laughed again, and Uranus found herself and Neptune restraining Neo Mercury. Her eyes were the color of blood.

"What have you done to my daughter, Suichi? I'll destroy you for this!"

Tomoe laughed again and pushed his glasses up his nose before speaking, "She would be at the holy sanctuary now, devoting the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou to our master, Pharaoh 90!" Uranus strained to hold the woman back, but lost her footing when the ground began to rumble. She fell back and Neo Mercury landed on top of her. Black mist formed around Tomoe as he laughed and breathed it in. Moon couldn't believe that Keiko could have married such a madman.

"It's beginning," he said, grinning. "The master's transformation is beginning."

"It's below us!" Neptune cried out.

"This is where you die again, dearest darling!" Tomoe threw his lab coat aside, as a black star formed on his forehead. "All of you will die here, and this lab will be your tomb! You will be my first victims!" His body twisted and cracked as bones rearranged themselves. He became a humanoid black mass, the star blazing on his forehead. "I am Gelmatoid!"

Moon looked at him as Uranus jumped back to her feet. "Daimon!"

"I am not a lowly Daimon! I am the perfect alignment of man and alien!" Gelmatoid roared with laughter as Moon struck him. She was thrown aside like a rag doll. Uranus brought her sword down.

"Space Sword Blaster!" She watched in horror as the attack was caught and shattered in the monster's hands. She, too, was thrown aside. Neo Mercury shoved her way past Neptune and leapt at him. A black ball of energy formed in her hands and she gripped it tightly. Once she made contact with it, it grew long and thin, a blade forming at the end. Moon looked at it and realized it was a scythe. Something that westerners would envision the Grim Reaper to carry. The blade was pristine and a jewel was embedded into the steel. She brought the blade down into the monster and landed on the ground, slicing him in half. He screamed in pain and vanished.

'_The kind man who saved me… is gone. The man who gave me another life… wasn't my kind papa anymore. Papa… mama… good-bye…_'

Moon snapped her head around, looking for the source of the voice she'd just heard. No one seemed to hear it except for her. "That sounded like…"

Neo Mercury stood and held her scythe in her hands. Before she could say anything, or move, the ground began to rumble, knocking her off her feet.

"What the hell!"

"It's coming from below! Everyone," Pluto cried "stand close! Garnet Orb!" A ball of garnet colored light formed around them as the ceiling caved in. They were shielded from the debris. Uranus held onto Moon, who was trying to get free.

"The others are up there! Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus! Goten-oji! Terra-chan!"

"If you leave, you'll be crushed!" Uranus warned. Moon went to pull free when she grabbed at her heart and fell to her knees. Her body shimmered, and she became Sailor Moon again. Neptune and Uranus knelt next to her, eyes wide.

"Your Super Sailor Moon transformation came undone!" Neptune helped her stand.

"Something has happened to the others! Hold on to me," she ordered, grabbing Neptune and Uranus by the hands. Neptune took hold of Pluto, and Uranus of Neo Mercury. Together, they flew up and through the wreckage around them. The hole led to the outside, out of the labyrinth. The sky was swirling with colors, building all around were demolished, except for the 'Guardian' buildings. Moon looked back towards where Capsule Corp. was located, but couldn't see that far. She prayed that the damage hadn't reached them, that everyone was safe.

"The sky… the people… what is happening!"

A glass room above the entrance of the building was glowing. Energy built up inside of it, until the pressure unleashed itself and shattered every window. As the five flew up higher and higher, Moon looked back down.

"Wait," she said. "Someone is in there!"

Mistress 9 stared up at them, grinning demonically. "Heh heh heh…"

"Hotaru-chan!"


	35. Act thirty four: Sailor Saturn

Act 34: ∞ – Sailor Saturn

The air whipped around the group. The sky was a myriad of colors, bulging against one another as space itself seemed to twist and warp. Pluto looked into the garnet orb on her Key of Time.

"Time and space are fluctuating!" she cried out, looking to the sky. Moon kept staring as she flew higher and higher into the sky. In what was left of the glass room was a woman with long, black hair. She stared up at them, her eyes wider than any human's. She looked like a demon from a nightmare.

"That's Hotaru-chan!" Moon shouted. Neo Mercury also looked down and tried to pull free of Uranus, who refused to let go. Once a safe distance up, Moon hovered in the air, keeping a tight grip on her friends. Mistress 9 laughed and a wave of energy erupted from her body, forming a done that blew up and out. The building ripped in half and caved in on itself, sending debris flying for miles. "The school!"

Something strange began to float up. From the remains of the Mugen School came a fountain, protected by a light that scared Moon to see it. Surrounding the fountain were five balls of light, a body in each one. Moon stared in horror to see it.

"Everyone!" she shrieked, flying towards it. She let go of the others as she did so. The Garnet Orb formed a shield around them to keep them from falling to their deaths as they watched her go off.

"Sailor Moon!" She didn't seem to hear them. Reaching a hand out, she was close, she would get them and leave. She wasn't prepared when she felt herself be blown back. A shield! Moon tried again to reach them, and again was thrown back.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus! Earth!" she called out. They were lying strewn on the fountain that floated high in the air, unconscious. They looked to be in pain, and Moon saw the wounds of battle on them. It was almost too much.

"Another earthquake!" shouted Uranus, who looked to the ground. The buildings in the entire city quaked and shook. She could hear sirens going off in the distance, the Emergency Broadcast System. Her attention was turned back to the fountain, where Sailor Moon was still trying to reach her friends. Floating up from the remains of the building was Mistress 9, who was laughing.

"The time is now," she whispered, still cackling. "Now that the Master, Pharaoh 90 is filled with energy, it is time for him to merge with this planet! To force it to undergo Vessel Transformation!" Neo Mercury stared at her. It wasn't her daughter anymore, she had to accept that. She was startled, because she thought she recognized the being her daughter had turned in to. It was so long ago, though. In another life, when those monsters were making their way through…

"When it is complete, this land will be one with our master. It will become the new Tau Star!" the monster cried out in joy. "This will be our new home!"

Neptune's eyes caught her mirror and went wide. She spun around to face the harbor. Pluto looked at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"The sea is retreating," she pointed out. "This is the prelude of a Mega Tsunami!"

Uranus' attention was called to the sky, where the colors contorted more horribly. "The wind smells… wrong. This isn't a storm, nor is it a hurricane. Fire from the sky… something is crossing space to come here."

"An earthquake approaches," Pluto said. With that, the three separated. Uranus took Neo Mercury with her as the three outers landed on the roof of each building she shared a name with. Neptune paid no mind to Goten, who was unable to leave the area because of the shield. Omega groaned in pain as her arm began to fade.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" called Moon. They said nothing to her. They simply face the fountain and held tight to their talismans.

Pluto lifted the Garnet Orb. "This is the land where the future Neo-Queen was born!"

Neptune lifted the Mirror. "We will protect the land that will become the Silver Millennium!"

Uranus lifted the Sword. "That is our sacred mission!"

The weapons glowed in response and light shot forth from them. The barrier of Dark Kingdom energy evaporated and a new shield was formed. Omega cried out in pain as her energy returned all at once, though she was still weak. Goten was relieved to see she still had time left. The entire island was coated in the light, as they desperately strained to hold the power at bay.

"You're trying to contain me?" Mistress 9 called. "It's useless! When the process is complete, I won't need this body anymore!" At once, she doubled over in pain. "What is this? I can't move!"

"_You won't escape here!_"

"Who is that!"

"_This is still my body! You won't get out of here! I won't let you free!_"

"I thought you had finally disappeared. It doesn't matter, though. I took the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and now I have no reason for you! I will shatter this worthless body to pieces!"

"_I don't care what happens to my body anymore! You can destroy it, but I will protect Chibi-Usa-chan's soul, and the crystal! I won't let you have them!_"

"Impudent human! Nothing will stop me!"

Sailor Moon flew forward, holding the Moon Heart Rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Mistress 9 raised her arm and struck Moon. She flew back, righting herself in the air. Her crystal eyes glared.

"This is the power of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" the monster cried out. "You can't take it back! Give me more power!" She smiled and turned her gaze to the fountain, where the Inners and Earth were still unconscious. "More power!"

Moon's eyes went wide and she shrieked for Mistress 9 to stop, and for her friends to awaken. It was no use. She flew for them, but Mistress 9 was too fast. Balls of light flew up from each Inner and into Mistress 9's mouth. A smaller one, one not as bright as the other four, came from Earth. Moon couldn't tell if it was her soul or not, but she got to it first, grabbing it to herself. But it hurt her to hold it. Emotions she couldn't begin to describe filled her. From that tiny light, the thing that couldn't possibly have been a soul, pain and anger ran through the Moon Princess. Emotions so big, this soul couldn't possibly have held them all. Mixed in somewhere, was happiness and joy. This had to be Terra's soul. When Moon looked back to Earth's body, she could have sworn that Earth's eyes were opened and tears formed in them. She seemed to see the soul and was smiling.

Moon made her way back to Earth and tried to return her soul, while Mistress 9 screamed.

"Worthless human!" she shrieked. "Give me their souls!"

_Hotaru wailed in pain. "With the power I have… I don't know if I can save them all," she lamented as she held fast. "It's strange… my body was stolen and all that's left is my soul. So, I'm dead, right? Why am I fighting so hard? Papa is gone… there's nothing left for me to hold on to. So… why do I feel this way? Why do I still have this power? Was I really this strong?"_

'_You have to stake your life to save them. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you.'_

"_Yes… all I have to do right now… is to take these five souls and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou… and rescue them from here!"_

A bright light erupted from Mistress 9 and flew away. "No!" Mistress 9 shrieked. "She stole their souls from me! But now I am free!"

Moon looked back to where Mistress 9 was, after reviving Earth, who wiped tears from her eyes. Moon turned back to her and saw the light settling down. It erupted over the Inners, showering them. The four balls of light returned to them, and each opened her eyes, groaning. Moon set Earth down gently and went to her friends, crawling over the stone and scraping her knees as she did.

"Everyone!" She said happily. A figure floated above them, clutching something to her chest. Moon looked at it and saw Hotaru there, a shadowy figure looming behind her. The girl smiled at them, holding the items in her hands to her chest even tighter, before the figure behind her placed a hand on her shoulder. They both vanished into nothingness. Mars sat up, helping Jupiter and Venus.

"Hotaru…?"

* * *

Mamoru was startled awake. He sat up quickly, feeling something hold on to him. When he looked down, he saw Chibi-Usa. Remembering what had happened, he reached to brush her hair from her face. '_Must've fallen asleep…_' he decided. Going to settle back into his chair, his heart caught in his chest as he felt a disturbing presence. Turning around, expecting an enemy, he instead saw two figures in his window.

"Who are you?" he demanded, standing, being careful to not let Chibi-Usa go. They said nothing, and the one in front held her hands out. A ball of pink light descended into Chibi-Usa. She inhaled sharply and sat up, pulling her hand away from Mamoru.

"Huh? Mamo-chan…?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He looked at her in shock, before smiling.

"Chibi-Usa! You're alive!"

"_Good._" Hotaru said, smiling. Chibi-Usa turned, still on the bed, and watched in fascination.

"Hotaru-chan?" she asked. Hotaru smiled.

"_I was able to save you. That's good,_" she said. "_I know this sounds weird, but… I think it was destiny that we met._"

Chibi-Usa smiled and grabbed Hotaru's hand. "Me too! I thought that, too, Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru's eyes went wide and she suddenly shrieked in pain as she felt her body, though far away, mutate. The figure behind her moved in and knocked Chibi-Usa back with a deadly looking weapon, placing it protectively in front of Hotaru. Hotaru smiled through the pain and reached for Chibi-Usa again.

"_I'm glad we met. You were my best friend, Chibi-Usa-chan. Thank you for being my friend. Sayonara…_" she whispered, fading just as Chibi-Usa's hand reached hers. Tears formed in her eyes, and pain that she thought she had felt before coursed through her heart.

"This…" she whispered, the tears streaming down her face. "How can God be so cruel? For people to have such a fate…" She clutched her fists and pounded on the bed, screaming in anguish. "How can anyone be cursed with an existence, to be fated to die like that!"

Mamoru knelt down next to the bed and took her hands into his. "Chibi-Usa-chan. Will you fight to help Sailor Moon?" he wondered. Chibi-Usa looked at him, before frowning and nodding.

"I can't cry anymore, can I Mamo-chan?" she asked. "I'm a Sailor Senshi, too."

Pulling her hands away from him, she held them into the air. Her Moon Compact formed in her hands and she held it close to her. "With this life that Hotaru gave hers for, I will fight with all my heart! Moon Prism Power! MAKE UP!"

In a bright flash of light, she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon once more. She wiped her eyes, and though she was still crying, she smiled and held her hand out to Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, you gave me strength. I am a Sailor Senshi, too. We aren't like Sailor Moon. You and I are royalty of the Earth. We might not have power like Sailor Moon, but let's go fight together."

Mamoru smiled and as he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, he took Chibi Moon's hand.

"Let's go to Usa!"

* * *

The monster rose over the land, roaring loudly. Earth stood up and used that unfamiliar word again, her eyes narrowed. Jupiter frowned.

"Sailor Moon, what the hell is that!" she demanded. Moon narrowed her eyes.

"That was the monster inside of Hotaru-chan." She grit her teeth and tightened her grip on her Moon Heart Rod.

"It looks strange," Mercury noticed, putting her visor back on. "Is it in pain?"

"Who cares!" Mars shouted. "We should attack while it's weakened!"

"Oh, yeah, bright fucking idea!" came Earth's reply. "It'll still chew us up and spit out the bones!" She began swearing again. Her shouts caught its attention and it reached a hand for them. Mercury shrieked and felt Earth wrap her arms around her waist. Before Earth could take them to the air, something sent the monster back.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi Moon called out, dropping from the sky with Tuxedo Kamen, who landed on his feet on Neptune's building. Earth looked at Chibi Moon with a smile on her face.

"Chibi Moon!" Moon looked at her, almost in disbelief.

"Chibi Moon?" she asked. Chibi Moon nodded and bit on her knuckle.

"It was Hotaru-chan," the girl admitted. "She gave up her life to protect me…" Neo Mercury began to cry when she heard that. Earth wanted to go to her, they could tell, but she was almost afraid to. Venus went to her, instead, and rubbed her back.

"Hotaru-chan…"

"What are you waiting on?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, catching Moon's attention. "Hurry and transform back into Super Sailor Moon! If you don't hurry, this planet will be eaten away! Those three are using too much energy to sustain that shield!" He stood before Goten, almost hiding him from view. He was sure by now his family would have sensed the disaster, not sure if Earth's block of their ability to detect them had held while she was incapacitated. Everyone looked at Sailor Moon with urgency in their faces.

'_Yes,_' Moon thought. '_I won't fail again. I will save this world again, no matter what._' She raised her hands to the sky and watched as a bright light formed in them. "Holy Grail, come to me! Gather the sacred power of the holy senshi! We are Sailor Soldiers!"

The Grail formed between her hands, as the senshi gave their power to her. Chibi Moon watched in envy.

"Sailor Moon… I wish I could be like you. But… as Princess of the Earth, what can I do?" she wondered, putting her hands to her face. The crescent moon burned on Moon's forehead as Chibi Moon's tiara lit up. She looked up to Moon. From the light of the strength of the combined sailor soldiers, another grail formed. It was smaller than the first, and it flew to Chibi Moon. "Another Holy Grail?"

She took it carefully in her hands, as Moon tipped hers back and drank the power. "Crisis, Make Up!" The light engulfed them both, as it had engulfed Sailor Moon the first time. When the light shattered away from their uniforms, both Moon and Chibi Moon were in super sailor suits. Moon smiled and opened her eyes.

"Super Sailor Chibi Moon." Chibi Moon looked astonished as Moon held her moon rod out. With a fierce look of determination on her face, Chibi Moon crossed her rod to Moon's.

"Let's go!" she demanded. Moon kept smiling, before it turned into a smirk.

"We will join our powers together! Rainbow Double Moon Heartache!"

The monster shrieked in pain and held its head as the attack connected to it. It thrashed violently against the shield. Banging its hands against the wall that held it back, it began to grow larger. Earth's eyes went wide as she watched.

"Because it was able to merge to Hotaru, someone with a Shining Will," she realized "we can't harm it in the usual ways. These are different from the ones Aniki fought…"

The outers strained to hold their weapons up and keep the shield formed. The monster's raging, though, was making it difficult. Moon growled when she saw the attacks having no effect.

"It was exposed to the crystal for too long. It's absorbing the power and growing!" She raised her Heart Moon Rod. "More power! Enough to shatter it to pieces!" Chibi Moon raised her weapon as well and they strained as the forced more and more power towards it. The monster shrieked in pain.

"Everyone!" Venus called out. "They can't do this together! We all have to attack together! Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

"Mars Snake Fire!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Amavasya!"

"Soul Rend!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

The attacks connected to the monster, which didn't react. "This is the power of those who carry the planets' protection! More power! Give me more power!"

"It didn't feel a thing!" Jupiter shouted. Earth swung her sword again, but again it did nothing.

"You will all be assimilated with this planet. You have no reason to blow me apart!" It roared and flew up; only to hit the top of the shield the Outers had placed. "I still can't budge it!"

"We won't let you get outside of the Delta!" Neptune cried out.

"This will be your grave!" came Uranus. The monster laughed insanely and looked to the sky. Everyone followed its gaze and watched as the colors in the sky swirled away, revealing the dark sky beneath. Stars gathered in a swirling mass.

Mercury's visor lit up and went wild, forcing her to remove it. "The Tau star system!"

"It's one of them, too!" Earth cried. "Just like this system was once! They can still transform entire systems, without use of the Original! This is bad; this is very, VERY bad!" Everyone looked at her in confusion, but their attention was called back to the monster.

"The forgotten distant Tau star system! Merge this planet into your self and it will be our new home!"

"If… if only I could use it. This damn human body is limited and inconvenient…" Earth moaned. Moon heard her words and understood. She held the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou before her and raised it up. Light exploded forth and engulfed the monster. It exploded from the barrier and in some way was able to stave off the Tau System. It wouldn't last long, but it would buy them time enough.

"I won't let you take this world, too!" Moon said. "You will not have this planet!"

Chibi Moon groaned in pain as she reached the limit of her power. "My power…" She fell from the air and hurtled down to the ground below. Before anyone could react, Earth shot towards her and grabbed her, crashing into the roof of the Meioh building, next to Pluto. She skid slightly and cut her shoulder, but she kept hold of the girl. Setting her down, she flew back into the air.

"Ah…" the monster said. "Master Pharaoh 90! I am the master's partner, and I will do all I can for this planet, the master, and for all of our plans!" Blackness shot from its forehead as it crashed into the ground, causing the buildings to shake for three miles inland, and sending tidal waves through the sea to soon crash into America.

"It's bringing forth darkness!" Moon realized.

"What is happening to my body…" it demanded.

The Outers groaned and lost strength. They dropped to the floor, losing hold of their Talismans. As they fell from alignment, the light above went out. Moon gasped in horror and looked to them.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!"

"I can't take it," Pluto whispered. "I can't put out any more power…"

'_Damn it…_' Uranus thought, tears in her eyes. '_So far… we came so far…!_'

Above them, the Tau system loomed, as though waiting for a moment of weakness. Earth coughed and covered her nose.

"That black lava reeks of death," she cursed. "I won't let them take this planet, too! That would be an insult to my Aniki, who fought them all his life! I won't give you this planet! Rune Blade!" Earth swung her sword, sending a wave of energy crashing into the monster. The others attacked once more, using up what was left of their power, but nothing happened. The energy they sent forth was swallowed whole.

"It was devoured by the darkness," Mars whispered, before collapsing. The others followed, including Earth. Each crashed into a building. Earth and Venus fell into the Tenoh Building, Jupiter into the Meioh Building, and Mars, Mercury and Neo Mercury into the Kaioh Building. The Outers stood and went to tend to them, while Chibi Moon groaned in pain. Goten had watched in fascinated horror as he kept hold of Sailor Omega, who was still too weak to help. She was still fading away as her soul was losing its power.

Sailor Moon looked down as she floated in the air. She watched the Outers tend to the Inners, her uncle tend to the dying Sailor Omega, even Neo Mercury tend to Earth. It was a scene from a nightmare.

'_Everyone is at their limits,_' she thought. '_They have no power left to them. No… there's power left. It's the power they all gave to me to let me transform. It has to be enough. I can still fight with this energy. Only I… using the crystal can still fight…_'

"Holy Grail, appear in my hands! The human race, fearful in its weakness, built this world in a futile attempt to elude the abyss they call mortality! Death will not be the end, not here, not today! Give your power to me!" Moon called out, holding the Grail in her hands. She held it close to her and stared down at the black mass beneath her.

Goten stared up at her. "Sailor Moon! What the hell are you planning?!" he demanded.

Moon smiled down to him, facing him. Without a word, she dropped back, falling into the ruins of the Infinity Zone.

"BUNNY!"

The senshi stood and looked over the edges of the buildings they were on and screamed in horror at the sight.

Moon fell. "I am going to release the power of the Sailor Senshi, and the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, inside of this monster!" She fell into the blackness and was swallowed whole. Light exploded from the spot at once and shot to the sky.

The Talismans began to react. Unsure, the Outers grabbed them in hand and raised them up. They interacted to one another and a chiming noise was heard. Neptune gasped, as she remembered. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched as a hole opened in the monster's forehead. A ball of light floated up from it and from that light formed a person in a sailor suit, holding a deadly weapon in hand.

"Oh my god…" was all Neptune was capable of saying as she saw it. The light of the talismans died down as the figure rose into the air on her back – higher and higher! – before righting herself. The symbol of Saturn burned bright on her forehead, before a tiara with a gem of fluoride formed before it, hiding it. Her color was purple, her shoulder guards were feathered, her brooch was a crystal of many points, her boots were laced up, and she looked exactly the same as the Outers remembered her.

"I am the messenger from the depths of death; I carry the protection of the planet of ruin, Saturn. I am the soldier of silence who takes all to nothing, Sailor Saturn."

No emotion was on her face as she spoke, holding the glaive in her hands. Everyone stood and not a sound was made in her wake. Uranus was the first to find her voice.

"She… she's awake, now."

"Sailor Saturn," Pluto said, almost in awe.

Goten stood up, looking at her. "Where is Sailor Moon! Is she… is she dead?!"

Saturn turned her attention towards them, before flying down to the blackness, slashing it with her glaive. It roared and cried in pain. "I was called once before, long ago. From the looks you have given me, I must judge that it was only a short time ago. Of course… I am always uninvited."

"I can't move! My power is being taken from me!" the monster cried out, trying to fight back. Saturn spun behind its reaching hand and slashed it. The blackness exploded where she hit it.

"I was not meant to be. Through the wheels of fate, I was meant to die. But the destined flow became stagnated somewhere. Through the accident in this Infinity Zone," she said, "the one I was supposed to sleep eternally in, 'Hotaru', began to live without life as a cyborg. I was never meant to awaken, and it shocked my spirit. Then, she began to live under the utilization when Tomoe's twisted heart summoned them back here."

The blackness reached up and grabbed her, though she swung the glaive and pulled free, floating up into the air.

"That could not be helped, though. This was the land they surely came from, the place where the Original slept, undisturbed for eons. This is a holy land, to us and to them. The destined flow has branched away from what was meant to be, and now we walk to ruin once more. I will stop history from repeating itself. Now that I have awakened, I will drop the Silence Glaive."

"NO!" Goten screamed as he was held back. There was nothing his power could do.

"Do we have no future?" Chibi Moon asked.

Saturn raised the glaive high overhead. "Death Ribbon Revolution!" Ribbons shot out from the energy in her glaive and surrounded the monster and her, almost shielding the others. The blackness shot up from the ground, surrounding Saturn like a funnel. It reached for the sky, but the ribbons held it fast.

"My power is being sucked away!" it shrieked. "The huge negative aura was you! You were the sleeping power in the Omega Area! The power of the stars has awakened you!" Its cries of pain went unheeded.

"Hateful thing! Invader! Return to nothing and bring the ruin of this world!" Saturn called out, swiping her glaive again. She spun around and flew high in the air. As everyone watched, she dropped the Silence Glaive.

Tuxedo Kamen threw himself on top of Chibi Moon to shield her, while Earth stood before Omega, forming a shield around them. Buildings on the island began to collapse as tidal waves struck them. Goten flew into the air and watched everything in horror.

"Everyone is disappearing!" he realized. "Everyone is dying… and the world is ending. I couldn't protect Bunny. I promised Trunks, and in the end, I couldn't do a damn thing!"

"Auntie Sere!"

"Hotaru's power was the soldier of ruin. This is my fault. If we had only healed Earth," Neo Mercury realized "none of this would be happening. The world is ending, we will all die here." Her transformation was undone and Keiko looked to the dying imposter. She had always hated this woman for using her power, but now she saw a girl who had been unwilling to fight. Captured because the Dark Kingdom sought her father. Kneeling down next to her, she took her hand.

"You've come… to torment me, then?" Omega asked, smiling as her body continued to fade.

"No. I've come to ask for your help," Keiko said, lifting her up gently. "Only one of us will survive this, friend. I fully intended to steal away your power to give myself another chance at life, to live with my daughter that I was taken from before my time, but I can see now how selfish that would be."

"What are –"

Keiko smiled as her symbol of Omega formed on her forehead. "I will give you everything and keep only enough for one last attack. I was angry at Earth and at you, and now I can see neither of you were truly at fault. She was tricked and you were forced. I should have been angry at the Dark Kingdom, not at you. Will you take my gift?"

A point of light formed in the dead center of the Infinity Zone. It shot forth and cleared everything from its path. It formed into a sphere and in the middle of it was Super Sailor Moon.

"SAILOR MOON!" Goten shouted, so ecstatic he fell from the sky before catching himself. As she opened her eyes, the moon on her tiara blazing brightly, the costumes of the senshi changed as well. Their back bows grew out and their bottom shoulder guards became long and transparent. Earth's front bow and boots went blue, while her skirt layered, the bottom layer turning a lighter shade of blue.

The monster shrieked and roared in pain, trying to reach upwards, to the sky above. "I must escape from here! I must return to our home world, the Tau System! Where even darkness cannot escape the tomb of gravity!"

Saturn smiled, chilling the blood of those who saw it. "So beautiful," she breathed. "The suffering that comes at the moment of destruction…"

Keiko flew up at once, past Goten who couldn't grab her in time. Reaching her hands out, she grabbed the monster in her own gravity attack, using up what little was left of her power, and dragged it with her to the sky as Sailor Saturn followed her. Omega stood up, calling out for Keiko to stop.

"We, the guides to death and hell, will take you away from here and seal you away into the Abyss!" Keiko screamed out.

'_They're going to trap themselves with him!'_

"I feel no despair," Saturn explained as she turned back to face Sailor Moon one last time. "I am so glad to finally see the face of the beautiful princess. One thousand years ago, my greatest wish was to see you, just once. Your beauty captivated me, but I was never allowed outside of my own castle. My wish has come true. Remember, Sailor Moon, remember. Always with the end, comes hope and rebirth. That is what you will bring."

Saturn smiled and flew forward.

"Sailor Moon, because you chose to open the power of the Holy Grail, along with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, you can save this planet. I am the soldier who takes all to nothing. I bring the death that is necessary for rebirth. This holy land that they covet will become your kingdom one day, where surely the Original will sleep once more. Make it beautiful once more."

Saturn flew straight up with Keiko.

"Sailor Pluto!" she called. "Use the power that gave birth to you! Your Key of Time holds the power of the Angel! Use what is left of those combined powers to seal the road forever!"

"SATURN!" Pluto shrieked.

"NOW!"

Pluto lifted the key over her head. "Great and benevolent angel! I ask for the power you used to destroy that which gave birth to me! Seal shut this tainted roadway! I call upon you as the Solitary Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto!"

The Door of Time appeared in the air, sucking in the Tau system, the monster, Keiko and Saturn. They smiled as they flew into the door.

"DARK DOME, CLOSE!"

The door shut and faded away. Everyone stared in silence. Sailor Saturn and Keiko were gone, like that. The sky slowly returned to its true color as Sailor Moon stared at it, a tear running down her face.

"Always with the end, comes Hope and Rebirth…" she whispered. Her sailor suit glowed brightly and it became her royal dress. Princess Serenity stood and raised the Heart Moon Rod high into the air. Energy poured from it and down to the buildings and people below. The buildings were reconstructed and the people began to wake. Everyone stood and watched her.

"The city," Goten smiled. "Everything is being resurrected! Bunny created a miracle!"

"Not Odango…" Earth explained, looking around as she sheathed her blade. "The princess." She looked to the princess, who stood amidst the devastation. She remembered the vision she'd had when she and Bunny came into contact not so long ago. "How could I have mistaken you for her? You're nothing alike…"

As everyone went to check on one another, a sound caught Earth's ears. She jumped from the roof and landed on the ground, amidst the remains of class rooms and offices that had been Mugen. Curious, the Outers followed her, hopping down carefully as they didn't have her strength to survive long falls like that. As Uranus helped Neptune down from a large pile of debris, Earth moved what had been a wall away. It was the sound of a baby's wails.

She stared for the longest time. "A baby?"

Neptune pushed past her, knocking her into one of the ruined walls. Earth went to hit her, but Uranus got between them. Neptune knelt down and lifted the small child up into her arms. The symbol of Saturn burned on her forehead before fading away. "She was reincarnated… how sad, she must be all alone now."

"Neptune?" Uranus asked, uncertainly. Neptune smiled up at Uranus and Pluto.

"Let's raise her ourselves."

Pluto smiled and knelt down as well. "The three of us are parents."

Super Sailor Moon ran to the three of them, tailed by the others. Earth floated after them, followed by Goten. "Guys!" she called out. The three Outers looked up at her.

"We'll be going, then," Uranus explained, helping Neptune to her feet. "Now that we have a new mission, apart from our princess."

"You're leaving?" Chibi Moon asked. Earth grinned.

"Thank god," she said. Uranus just smiled.

"Maybe. We'll see," she said. "Maybe far away… maybe close by…"

"Am I ever going to have to look at your hideous face again?" Earth asked. Uranus just kept grinning. Pluto laughed at them.

"Of course we will come back. We are allies. Surely we will meet again."

"Yes," Neptune said, holding out her mirror. "We are allies, and we will meet again. Little princess… we will return to you some day. Take this as a sign of our promise."

Carefully, Chibi Moon took the mirror and looked into it, sharing its reflection with Neptune.

"Look in this mirror. Until we meet again, become a much stronger soldier. You are the daughter of a great warrior, and you are a princess as well."

And with that, the three Outers turned and walked off.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. Bunny had crashed at Capsule Corp. after the battle. She had been ambushed by her worried father and grandmother. They had been terrified something had happened to her.

"Where were you all day?" Trunks demanded, taking her by the shoulder. Bunny just laughed, a little nervously, and pulled away.

"It was okay, papa," she explained, looking a little guilty. Her grandmother would not leave it alone, though.

"We were so worried about you!" Bulma shouted. Bunny waved her hands a little.

"Don't yell so much, 'baa-san! You haven't been well!" she reminded. Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't try and change the subject!" she scolded, before taking Bunny by the ear. "Serenity Briefs, if you think my health is bad, just imagine how I felt yesterday! You wouldn't answer your cell phone, we couldn't get hold of ANY of your friends, and you just waltz in here in the middle of the night and GO TO SLEEP?"

Bulma began coughing and had to let go. Bunny became worried, but the coughing subsided and she found her grandmother's finger in her face. She backed up into her father.

"You are so lucky I don't let your grandfather in here! He doesn't show it, but he was worried sick!" she continued, as Trunks held her in place. "I know you hang around Mugen, but there was a TERRIBLE fight there, between the Sailor Senshi and an enemy no one could detect! We had no idea what happened, until Gohan went and looked!"

Bunny's eyes went wide. They'd had no idea that Gohan had been there! What if he had seen Goten? Her secret would be out, and she didn't want to explain it to everyone!

"He couldn't even get past the shield they had put up! What if you'd been caught in it?" her father demanded, sounding angry. "You can't use Ki, you know that!"

"I wasn't in the battle, papa!" Bunny insisted. "A monster came after me, as everyone was evacuating! So, I got caught in it with Terra-chan, and we went and hid!" She truly hoped he would believe that. Trunks let her go and frowned. As he opened his mouth to speak again, her cell phone went off. She answered it and ducked as he went to take it from her.

"Terra-chan!" she greeted. At once, her happy mood vanished as quickly as it'd come. "They what!"

* * *

Bunny ran with Chibi-Usa, into the Tenoh building and up the flights of stairs. Minako and Makoto went up the Meioh Building, and Ami and Rei up the Kaioh Building. With a swift kick, Bunny knocked Haruka's door down and went inside. It had been cleaned up, and it was now empty. As though no one lived there. She and Chibi-Usa went inside to look around.

"_Find anything?_" Rei asked over their Com units. Bunny responded with no, as Minako chimed in they, too, found nothing.

"Maybe we should spread out more to find them," the princess suggested, when the sound of helicopter blades whirring caught her ears. She took Chibi-Usa and left out the window, flying to the roof of the building. As they got three stories up, she noticed three helicopters taking off, one from each building. The three Outers were flying off. With a smile, Bunny sat Chibi-Usa on the roof and went after them, leaving her bewildered soldiers behind.

"Haruka-san!" she called out, catching Haruka. Haruka grinned and waved carefully, as she held the infant Hotaru in her arms. Bunny waved back and stopped, letting the three fly off into the distance.

'_We'll meet again, I just know it. Until then, Haruka-san… Michiru-san… Setsuna-san…_'


	36. Act thirty five: Makochan's Depression

Entrance Exam Battle 1— Mako-chan's Depression

"_I'm home!" he called out, walking through the door and removing his shoes. "That smells wonderful!"_

_Makoto stood in the entrance to the kitchen, smiling as she stirred her bowl. "Thank you! Since it's our one year anniversary, I made all kinds of treats!" she said._

_The man walked into the kitchen and sniffed. "Is something burning?"_

_Makoto laughed. "You know I'd never let anything burn!"_

"You're being," she mumbled, before she startled awake and screamed. "My meatloaf!" Rushing to the oven, she turned it off and opened the door. Grabbing the tray, she yelped and pulled her hands back.

"Damn it!" She finally grabbed a dishtowel to pull the scorching pan out. "It burned…"

Setting it on another towel, she turned her television on and went to pull her apron off. '_Kino Makoto… you're fifteen, in ninth grade… you love to shop and cook and you can't keep a meatloaf from burning?_' she demanded of herself. Tossing the frilled apron into the hamper, she walked back towards the kitchen to open the windows, when the sound of an airplane caught her ears. With a shriek, Makoto hid behind the curtains.

"_Fly Japan Air Line to Okinawa today!_" the commercial chimed. Makoto gave a nervous laugh and stepped away from the drapery, acting like she was smoothing them out, knocking a picture frame over. '_Okay, so I'm weak around airplanes…_' she admitted to herself. As she went to lift the frame back up, the doorbell rang. Leaving it for the moment, she went to answer the door and smiled to see her friends standing out there. Even Bunny had come with Terra, despite the fact neither of them had to study. With the destruction of Mugen, Bunny had returned to being home schooled by Goten-san's older brother, and Terra didn't bother trying to go.

"Maaako-chaaan!" Bunny called, bouncing a little, until Terra put a hand on her head to stop her. Bunny giggled and pulled her shoes off to bound in and plop herself on the sofa.

"Welcome!" Makoto greeted, standing aside to let the others in. Ami went right for the little table and began to set out books for the girls. Bunny was admiring the things in Makoto's house, while Terra sat in an overstuffed chair and leaned back. When a heavy book fell into her lap, it hit the tail she kept wrapped around her waist and she yowled in pain, flinging the book off.

"The hell was that!" she demanded, glaring at Ami as she lifted her shirt off to check. "I have an EXTREMELY sensitive part of my anatomy here!"

Ami looked at her and thrust the book back into her hands. "You should study, too!"

Terra arched her brows and stared at Ami for the longest time. "Are you fucking SERIOUS? Why the HELL should I study?" she demanded, before Bunny picked her book up and smiled.

"Come on, Terra-chan! It'll give us something to do!" Bunny opened it up and Terra, defeated, sat back down and opened hers too, though she was throwing Ami looks that could kill. Ami looked around and frowned to see Rei and Minako gazing at Makoto's trinkets, instead of studying.

"Wow, Mako-chan!" Minako chimed. "You've really spritzed the place up!"

"You mean 'spruced'," Terra commented idly, flipping through the math book with disdain. Makoto walked in, carrying a tray, loaded with cups. She placed a cup in front of each girl.

"Have some tea," she said.

Bunny looked at the little tea cup and smiled. "These are adorable! Look, Terra-chan! Little hearts!"

"Fascinating…" Terra grumbled, sipping at the tea.

"It smells good," Rei said, taking her seat as Minako finally calmed down. "Is it herb tea?"

"It's chamomile tea," Makoto explained. "It makes you relax, and lets you sleep soundly."

Ami spat the liquid out at once and wiped her mouth. Terra was still throwing her dirty looks, but she paid no attention, and slammed her book on the table to catch everyone's attention. "Sleep? That's not what we're here for! Let's start studying!"

As she said that, the group sat down and opened their books to read. Rei and Ami quietly studied, as Minako flipped from page to page. Terra, who didn't seem to really be reading the book at all, was pushing Bunny away as she asked for help on a difficult term. She took a pen to paper while she sat there and did little sketches, keeping it hidden from Ami. A full three hours had passed, before Makoto's eyes drooped and she stood up.

"Hey!" she said. "Isn't it time for dinner?" With that, she was in the kitchen, and the rattling of dishes was heard. She came back in with a huge tray, and had to go back for two more, because of Bunny and Terra. The trays were set and food was passed out. Terra closed her book and started in. Apparently, the relatively short time as a Saiyan had taken hold.

"This is GREAT!" Bunny squealed, digging in to her tray. "Iz dalicous!" she mumbled through a mouth of food, before swallowing.

"Was this hard to fix?" Minako asked, popping a rice ball into her mouth. Makoto grinned.

"Well, it only took one night," she admitted, handing food to Ami, who frowned at her.

"One entire night!" she moaned. "No more, Mako-chan! This will wreak hazard all over your studies! Don't do this anymore!"

Minako backed off and sat on the remote to the television as Ami ranted. Makoto just laughed a little nervously and, spotting the picture frame again, went to lift it up. "I just wanted to make sure you all ate properly…"

As her hand touched it, the sound of an airplane filled the room and she shrieked, diving behind the curtains again. Terra just stared at her, while Minako went to see if she was okay.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto saw that airline commercial and laughed, going to 'dust' the curtains again, as if she'd meant to do that. When she saw everyone staring at her as though worried, she coughed into her hand and straightened up.

"It was just that stupid commercial again. Sorry, everyone," she apologized. "I can't stand the sound of airplanes. When I was little, my parents died in a plane crash, and that was when my sensei took me in. With all of you around my cooking, it's like my family is here. It really makes me happy."

She went to sit back down, when her clock chimed eleven. Bunny's eyes went huge. Her father would kill her for being out so late! She'd had a strict curfew of ten-thirty, after the Mugen incident.

"Papa will KILL ME! No, he'll let 'jii-san kill me, then he'll wish me back and kill me himself!" Bunny shrieked, going to the door to throw her shoes on. Terra stood and tossed the book back at Ami, before pulling her cell phone out to call Trunks and explain that they really HAD been studying. Everyone else stood and went to leave. Makoto waved to them.

"Come back for dinner again!" she urged, closing the door, as Ami caught what she'd said.

"Dinner? We came to study! Oh no, I didn't finish HALF my assignments!"

* * *

Makoto stood in her spotless, shining kitchen, holding her dust rag. She was covered in dirt from cleaning, but the floors were clean enough to eat off of. She nodded her head and tossed the rag into the hamper.

"Finally got it cleaned!" she said to herself, proud. "It only took… three hours! I need to get to sleep!" she realized. Frantically, she threw off her clothes and went to put her green pajamas on, letting her hair down and pulling her rose earrings off. It was one-thirty before she got into bed. Rolling onto her side, she looked out the window that overlooked the city.

"Study meetings every week until March," she said as her eyes drooped. "This exam will be no problem… with… Ami-chan's help…"

* * *

The next week, Friday, came around. Makoto walked out of the junior high, looking at her practice test score. She frowned at the 40 percent she'd received. She felt terrible, she'd done her best to study! What was wrong with her? Ami rounded the corner, talking to Bunny who was holding one of her own exams. It was hand written, an indication of her special home-schooled status. Ami waved to Makoto and went over to her, waving her own exam, which had a perfect 100 written on it.

"Mako-chan!" she greeted. "How did you do?"

Bunny grinned and proudly displayed her 70. She'd done better than last time, and it would surely lighten her father's mood. She was heading for Capsule Corp. to show him and her grandmother. Makoto frowned and sheepishly showed the page. Ami frowned, but tried to sound encouraging.

"We still have plenty of time," she reminded. "Keep studying!"

Makoto dropped her head. "I know, I know…" As Bunny and Ami walked off to meet with Terra, Makoto walked into the gardening club room, where several younger students were sitting around, talking.

"Hey…" she said with a weak wave. One of the boys looked up at her curiously.

"Hey, Mako-chan-senpai, what's wrong?" he asked. "Ninth graders aren't supposed to go to clubs, because of exams."

Upon hearing that, Makoto frowned. "It's so hard, having exams…"

* * *

Terra met with Makoto at the Crown Fruit Parlor, not wanting to listen to an hour of Trunks tell Bunny how she was 'so much smarter' than that, and she could improve her grades if she just tried. It was a damn repeat of listening to Kara's parents. She looked up to see Makoto walk in and collapse into a chair as Unazuki came out with two cups.

"Hey! I heard that you were coming, so I brought some tea for you both!" she chimed, setting the cups down in front of them both. "Tell me what you think!"

Makoto took a long sip, while the careful Terra stuck her little finger into the liquid and stirred it around, before licking the tea off. Makoto spat it back into her cup, as Terra puckered.

"That is some sour shit!" Terra cursed. She shrugged and took a long drink of it. Makoto looked at Unazuki.

"What is it?"

Unazuki winked. "It's hibiscus tea! I always recommend it to anyone who needs to study!" she explained. "If you drink it while you study, you'll stay awake."

"Then even Ami-chan will like it!" Makoto said, suddenly energetic. Terra grabbed Makoto's cup and drank it down. "Where are they selling it?"

Unazuki took her apron and nametag off, before motioning to the door. "It's just down the street!" She led the way. Five shops down, they came to a small store, called Pri-Pri. Makoto looked on in awe as she stared at the sign. Terra was mildly impressed.

"Didn't know they had good shops like this in Juuban," she commented, before Makoto grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. They looked around, as Unazuki went to the clerk.

"Do you have any Hibiscus Tea left?" she asked. The clerk shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it's all sold out. I sold the last box to a boy about five minutes ago." Unazuki frowned and turned to Terra.

"They were supposed to be getting more in. Well, whatever. They won't be out forever, since it's time for exams," she explained. Terra nodded, understanding. Why blame the poor clerk, who couldn't control his clients?

Makoto was dashing through the shop, grabbing things off shelves. "This jewelry box is wonderful! These earrings are to DIE for!" Terra stared at her. "I must HAVE these cushions!"

"Makoto, how the hell do you plan to pay for all of this?" Terra asked. Makoto came to the counter and plopped down all the items she wanted and stared at Terra, who backed off, holding her hands up, making the sign of the cross. "No! No way! Back off, demon child, forget it! I am NOT paying for—" was as far as she got. Makoto must have taken lessons from Bunny in the puppy-dog eyes. With a groan, Terra pulled her wallet out.

"Fine. How much?" she asked. The cashier totaled it up to 4,944 Yen. With a look of defeat, Terra paid as Makoto went to lug her newly acquired items to her apartment. Unazuki helped.

"Drinking tea together, shopping," sighed Makoto. "This is the life. If only I didn't have to study for exams! All I want to do is drink tea with everyone!"

"I have two hyperactive girls to baby-sit, I don't need you, too," Terra grumbled, figuring her balance out as she walked. "Too much caffeine is bad for you."

"Mako-chan!" yelled Unazuki. "When you get into High School, you can do whatever you want! Drink tea, shop, you can even goof off! You will make it, I know you will!"

* * *

Makoto straightened out her small living room, ready for the next round of studying. Her new items were set out and it looked beautiful. As she fluffed one of her new cushions, the doorbell rang and she stood up to answer the door. The girls were standing outside.

"Mako-chan, guess what! Papa was proud of my latest test that he finally took away my curfew!" Bunny giggled in excitement. "All I had to do was train extra, extra hard with 'jii-san!"

Makoto laughed at Bunny's enthusiasm and stood aside to let them enter. Terra took her place on the over-stuffed chair, pulling her legs in to it as well. When Ami tossed the heavy book back at her, she caught it in one hand, prepared this time. With a groan, she opened it again and pulled her pen out to resume her doodling in it. When Makoto caught a glimpse, it was a mess of stick figures, and she couldn't make it out before Terra shooed her away. Bunny was back on the sofa, doing her own homework that Gohan-san had assigned. The others took their seats and opened their books to work.

Three hours passed. Terra shoved Bunny away again.

"Damn it, Odango, I already TOLD you, you CAN'T do your research paper over my self as Terra Nightwind from forty years ago!" she shouted, smacking the princess in the head. "I'm not answering these questions!"

Makoto's eyes began to droop before she stood up. "Hey! How about some tea?" she asked, going towards the kitchen.

Ami grabbed her by the skirt. "Mako-chan," she began "today I brought green tea with me. I'll make the tea, you can keep working." With that, she began to mix it in a portable container. Terra's stomach began to rumble loudly.

"Well, then," Makoto continued on. "It's time for dinner!" She was in the kitchen before Ami could stop her and brought out trays of food again. She gave Bunny one and Terra one, and as they began to eat – well, inhale in Bunny's case, Terra was more civilized – she got another for the others to share. Ami frowned at her.

"Mako-chan…" she began.

"I'm so sorry!" Makoto cried. "I spent another night preparing food!"

Ami frowned at her. "Kino Makoto! Instant Ramen should be MORE than enough!"

"Speak for your own damn self," Terra said in-between bites.

"If you have time to cook, you have time to study!" continued Ami, unfazed by Terra's words.

"That's right, Mako-chan!" chimed Minako, through bites of food. She swallowed. "If you eat like this when you can't participate in clubs, you'll become a fat sailor soldier! Terra-san and Bunny-chan are lucky, 'cause they're Saiyan, but we aren't!"

"A fat sailor senshi?" Makoto whined, falling back.

Meanwhile, Ami had donned a white glove and wiped it across the sparkling clean countertop. "Makoto…" she said. "Your apartment is… unusually clean for a _studying_ ninth grader."

"W- well… it's like this… I spent two nights cleaning…"

Rei looked around as she sipped on her green tea. "You've got more lovely things lying around. More than last time. Have you been loitering on your way home from school?"

"Well, Terra-san went shopping with me and bought them for me…"

Terra swallowed some rice and held her outstretched hand to Bunny. "That reminds me. You owe me 5,000 Yen."

Ami growled at Makoto, disbelieving of her reluctance of studying.

"Maybe I'll drop out of school," Makoto whispered. "I have a trust-fund paying for me, it's not like I have to worry about money. I'm just not up to studying. If you think you have to, it's worth it, but I'm just not high school material. I mean, I got kicked out of my old school because of gang activities… thinking about these exams… it makes me want to drink tea! It makes me want to cook! It makes me want to clean! It makes me want lovely things! I'd be happy if I could just have a life of loving tea, cooking, flowers, and pretty things!"

"We have that life coming to us, you idiot!" Terra shouted, slamming her book down. "But it's another seven YEARS before we reach it! Before Crystal Tokyo! In the meantime, you have school! You can't just drop out, I'll be DAMNED if I let you! So you are going to SIT there, OPEN your book, AND STUDY! If I'm stuck studying with you, YOU WILL STUDY, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? No more of your escapes! Face reality!"

Terra's sudden harshness caught Makoto off guard. She collapsed in shock. Terra caught her as she fell forward. "God, damn it…"

"No time to faint! We have to study!"

* * *

That night, before the sun could rise, a strange figure in a cloak stood before the Pri-Pri store. It giggled in delight and sniffed the air.

"Sweet air, filled with the spirit of sugar. This shop has lots of young, escaping game." She smiled and vanished, before appearing inside the shop itself. "I am the genius loci haunting this land. I've been in China for over four thousand years. I'm Touhiichan. I can use the spirit of this sugar to gather more and more escaping children! Hee!"

* * *

Makoto walked down the street, frowning at her latest test score. It was a 50. Bunny waved at her and ran up to her, waving her own test.

"Mako-chan! You raised your score, too! See, I got a whole 71!" Bunny squealed. "Oh, but you raised yours more… wow, I'm so jealous."

Makoto sighed and looked at the paper again, before crumpling it up. "Just a lousy ten points. I still failed." She tossed the paper aside and walked on, leaving Bunny behind to wait on Ami.

"I raised my score, and still failed. I'm not cut out for school," she whined to herself. "I want to stop on the way home and have some tea and look at lovely things. Damn being a ninth grader… I have to go home and study, or Ami-chan and Terra-san will scream again."

Makoto walked along the sidewalk, groaning to herself over her life when a smell came to her nose. She stopped in mid-stride and turned towards it, following the smell down the street. '_It smells so good…_' she thought to herself, not bothering to stop herself until she came to the doors of the Pri-Pri shop. There was a large sign in the window displaying a sale.

"Welcome!" greeted Touhiichan. "Thank you for your patronage! Pri-Pri is under new management!"

Makoto dropped her bag and looked around, smiling as she flitted from one display to the next. "A sale! A sale!"

Touhiichan giggled into her sleeve. "Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky! Everything is on sale! Here, this is a special herb tea! I have Chinese scones, and brownies. Buy now, buy now and they're 100 yen for a set!"

Makoto squealed in delight. "You had me at 'sale'!"

Touhiichan giggled. "Thank you very much."

* * *

"Ami-chaann…" Bunny whined "you're way too strict! Goten-oji, tell her I don't have to study today!"

Goten looked down at Bunny as though she were crazy. "Yeah, and while we're at it, let's tell Gohan the real reason why his face wound up pink that day, I'm sure your father would love for him to know as well. Ami's scary in study mode."

"Goten-oji!"

Ami paid no attention to their words as she read from her study guide. "As Shakespeare said 'Knowledge the wing wherewith we fly to heaven'! We must not fear learning! We will all attend the same high school, so we must keep studying!"

Terra just rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And according to Bacon 'To spend too much time in studies is sloth'. So I guess that makes studying a sin. Can I LEAVE now?" she demanded. Bunny kept tugging on Goten's arm, begging him to get her out of studying, when Rei's eyes went wide and she turned around, pointing at a building.

"An evil spirit!" she cried. "There's an evil energy coming from that shop!"

Terra blinked and looked over, crossing her arms. "That's the damn shop Makoto goes to. Hey, maybe I can get my fifty bucks back," she said with a grin, heading for it.

"What did you say?" Bunny asked.

"Eh, in American terms, that's about how much I paid in there."

The group stormed in to see Makoto sitting at a little table, eating all the food she had just bought.

"Makoto!" Goten shouted.

"Ahh…" she sighed. "This is the life. Cake and tea… I'm fine. Even if I become a fat sailor senshi, even if I don't get into high school…" she said as she wobbled. Bunny rushed over to her.

"Mako-chan!" Makoto collapsed into her. A strange smoke filled the room.

"The spirit!" Rei warned.

"I am the genius loci, Touhiichan," she giggled into her sleeve. "I have filled, filled, filled her body up with my sugar spirit!"

Bunny shook Makoto. "You can't die, Mako-chan! We're all gonna study and you're gonna go high school together! We're gonna take Papa's credit card to Shibuya to celebrate, play on the way home, have parties, and get boyfriends! You're all gonna be high schoolers, Mako-chan!"

Makoto's eyes snapped open as she stood up. "Yeah, that's right! Jupiter Planet Power! Make UP!"

Jupiter stood there, electricity sparking at her hands. "I can't die until I get to high school! I'm going to study and get in, so I can goof off going home and have tea with my friends!" she shouted to the evil spirit.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

In a wave of lightning, the spirit was destroyed. Bunny squealed and clapped in happiness.

"You did it, Jupiter-chan!" Jupiter grinned and stood tall.

"Of course!" she boasted. "No one can beat me!"

Taking that as a challenge, Terra 'gently' tapped Jupiter on the tiara, causing her to fall back, her eyes spinning.

"Jupiter?!"

"Since I've beaten the enemy, my exam is complete…" she mumbled.

"JUPITER!" Ami cried out. "Even if you beat an enemy, you STILL have your studies!"

"Honey, I want a rose ring to celebrate my getting into high school…"

* * *

NOTE! Eh, nothing special about it, really. I always liked the Entrance Exam Battles, so I added them before the Dream Arc. Sets it up a little


	37. Act thirty six: Amichan's First Love

Entrance Exam Battle 2 – Ami-chan's First Love

"Class, we have a new student joining us," the Cram School teacher said. "Mizuno Ami-san."

Ami stood up at her desk and bowed. "Hello everyone. I am Mizuno Ami. I was born on September 10, which makes me a Virgo. My blood type is A and I live with my mother in an Okushon in Azabu Juuban. I arrive at school forty minutes early to read, and my hobbies include reading and chess. My favorite color is aquamarine, I enjoy sandwiches, swimming, and my best class is math," she said, before bowing and sitting back down.

* * *

The class was… rather uneventful, though it was just how Ami liked it. Quiet studying, preparing for the upcoming exams. She didn't see why her friends were so avidly against studying or why Goten was. He said it was because of his mother, but since Ami had never met her, she didn't understand. His brother was a brilliant man, so why wasn't Goten more like him? With a sigh, she went to the entrance of the school to retrieve her street shoes and noticed the compartment that bore her name was slightly ajar. Curiously, she opened it and saw the letter sitting on her shoes. Lifting it gingerly, she stared at it for a few, rather long, moments before shrieking and tossing it away, scratching at her skin.

"Oh nooo!" she shrieked, scratching furiously. "A LOVE LETTER!"

* * *

Ami called out a weak greeting to her friends as she walked up, her face covered in a rash, hid poorly behind a skin cream. Bunny rushed over in concern, while Terra curiously stared.

"Ami, do you have eczema, too?" she wondered, grabbing the girl's chin and pulling her in for a close look. "Ick, on the face of all places. I'm glad mine's only on the palms of my hands."

"Terra-chan, what's that? Exy-ma?" Bunny asked.

"Eczema, idiot. It's a skin disease," Terra explained. Freaking out, Bunny yelled and dove behind Goten. "It isn't contagious, Odango!"

Goten looked confused. "Saiyan's don't get diseases like that."

"It's genetic. Kara got it from whichever parent was human," Terra groaned. Goten grinned.

"Still can't figure out which one was which? Can't you just… go and ask?"

"Oh, yeah, bright fucking idea! I go into the past, waltz up to them and say 'Hi! My name is Terra Nightwind, and I turned into your daughter after I cut her head off! I was just wondering which one of you was the FREAKING SPACE MONKEY!'"

"Still not used to the tail, huh?"

"No… it's not eczema," Ami finally chimed in. "Mama said it's probably just stress, or something in my bed sheets."

'_The more I call love letters a weak point, the more I think there's no reason for me to get them…_' she thought to herself. '_So, why have I already gotten three? Oh… as soon as I get one, these symptoms appear all over my body. I feel embarrassed, disbelieving… and then I guess I refuse it. I'm in ninth grade; the only thing I need to feel passion over is studying!_' Ami flipped through a magazine that had published the mock exam results before shrieking.

"What the hell?" Terra asked, looking over as Bunny jumped again.

Ami was gritting her teeth as Rei gently pulled the magazine away.

"Ami, what is it!" Rei asked.

"It's him again!" she roared, showing the magazine to them all. Goten knelt down to read it.

"Top scores in the country, Mercurius and Mercury are tied for first, with scores of five hundred each," he read aloud. "So, what's the problem?"

"Mercury?" Bunny asked "and Mercurius? These are names?"

Ami nodded "well, pseudonyms. You register a name you like, and test under it."

Bunny smiled. "Oh! Mercury is your pseudonym!"

"Yes." Ami replied. '_This name, 'Mercurius', appears in several mock exams nationwide. He always gets a perfect score and always keeps first place._'

Bunny flipped through the magazine with Goten, pointing to what she thought was funny. He grinned and turned to another page, which explained the scoring system of the latest mock exam.

"Exams cover five subjects. Wow, perfect score in every subject. You sure you're not some kind of… creepy half computer half person?" Goten asked. That earned him a fist in the face by Terra, who then ripped her shoe off and proceeded to beat him with it.

"Ow, ow, OW! What the hell did I say!" he shouted.

"Don't you ever get tired of perfect scores?" Rei asked, ignoring the beating Goten was taking. Bunny stood over them, cheering Goten on to victory.

"Studying is fine," Makoto chimed, "but I need a change of pace once in a while."

Minako laughed and bounced a little. "We're going on to Shibuya today and tomorrow! Gohan-san said Bunny-chan did really well on her last test, so Trunks-san gave Bunny a credit card! We get to shop all we want, and Goten-san's going to carry it!"

Goten finally groaned and got up as Terra replaced her shoe and turned away from him, avoiding even glancing in his general direction. "Dad was joking around with me when he told me I was losing my touch. I figure this'll be equal to a few months' workout, carrying everything."

Ami looked down and bowed. "Sorry… but, I'm taking another mock exam tomorrow, too." With that, she walked off, waving to everyone. Minako looked at her retreating figure.

"She takes tests more often that going out with friends." Minako accused.

'_That might be right,_' Ami thought '_but there's a reason. I have to take these exams, because of this person._' She walked along, before stopping to look at a poster for a new cram school opening up. '_Mercurius again. All I know is that this person is in junior high. I don't know which one, though. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I'm worried I'm facing an enemy._'

She ran her hand over the glossy paper. '_I wonder what I should do… Mercurius… Latin for 'Mercury'. I wonder if this person is going to take this exam as well. I might have met them at an exam without knowing it. If I keep taking these exams, I might be able to meet him…!'_

With determination in her face, she nodded. '_Yes! I'm taking every exam he is in! Having a rival would be wonderful! I have to go apply!_'

* * *

The next morning found Ami in the park, reading. Books were piled on the bench next to her as the girls stared from afar. Goten winced as he swung his arm, trying to stretch the pain out. Yesterday at Shibuya had been murder, he felt like he'd just been through Vegeta's gravity room at a thousand times gravity and vowed never again. He was going to see if he could talk Gohan into going next time.

"Ami-chan looks worn out," Rei said.

"It's natural," said Minako. "On top of Cram School and Prep School and classes, she takes a mock exam every Sunday."

Bunny looked shocked. "What?! Why would she DO something like that?"

"I stick by my android theory," Goten groaned. As he popped his back, bending over backwards, the girls looked at each other, knowing.

"It's Mercurius-sama," they said together.

* * *

Days passed, finding the girls once more at the Crown Parlor. They sat at their favorite booth in the corner, reading or goofing off. Ami slammed the magazine down, spilling her drink everywhere.

"Not again!" she shouted. The rankings of her latest mock exam showed both her and Mercurius tied for first place again. Terra lifted her notebook off the table, to keep the juice from hitting it. "Same score, same ranking! It isn't right! NO one can be this good! He is an enemy for sure!"

"So what does that say about you?" Terra wondered, before jumping out of her seat and yelling as the liquid hit her lap. "God DAMN it, now I need a new set of pants, I look like I just pissed myself!" She stormed off for the control room to change.

"This person is amazing," Ami continued, dreamily. "To stay on top for so long… I wonder what kind of person he is… oh, I want to meet him…"

"Ami-chan's in love!" Minako teased. Ami blinked and looked at Minako.

"He's the rival I've always wanted," she admitted. Goten was lying down in the booth next to them, reaching up for his snack every so often.

"Good thing you weren't around when Gohan was taking these exams, then," he muttered, popping a rice ball into his mouth and swallowing whole.

"But we don't even know if Mercurius is a boy or a girl," Bunny pointed out as Terra came back, wearing a skirt. It looked weird since her shirt didn't match, and she had to keep it out over her waist to hide her tail.

"Say, Ami-chan…" Minako began craftily. "Who is your ideal man? Name a celebrity."

Ami looked up, taking her reading glasses off. "My ideal man… that would have to be Einstein-sama, father of the theory of relativity."

"Who's Einstein?" Bunny asked. Terra stared at her as Goten choked in surprise.

"…what the hell do you do when Gohan teaches?" Terra demanded as Bunny laughed nervously.

* * *

After an hour of screaming at Bunny, Ami had left for Cram School, leaving the others behind. She had seemed strange, going off. Goten thought she was coming down with something.

"If she's coming down with anything, it's love sickness," Terra explained, letting Bunny go finally and watched her clamber over the booths and hide in Goten's.

"Her ideal was kind of high, but I've never seen Ami act like that," Goten admitted, sitting up.

"Her face was flushed and her eyes were twinkling," said Makoto.

"And with all that tension… could this be Ami-chan's first love?" Bunny wondered.

Minako stood on the table and began to take her shirt off. "I'd give Ami the shirt off my back to help her!"

"PUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT BACK ON!" Terra shrieked.

Minako continued on "We'll find out what kind of person this Mercurius-sama is! If we don't, Ami-chan will still feel like this and her scores will go down!"

"So how do we plan to find him?" Terra wondered, chewing on her straw.

"I got it!" Minako said, pulling her shirt straight. "Ami-chan must be on Paso-Tsuu! So, maybe Mercurius-sama is, too! We find his handle and trace his phone line!"

"Paso-Tsuu?" Terra asked. That was one aspect she hadn't learned yet of Japan. Bunny giggled.

"Well… it's short for Pasokon Tsuushin," she explained.

"Oh, Personal Computer Communication. You mean like AOL," Terra admitted. "Do we know anyone we can TRUST to do that, besides Ami?"

Everyone looked down. Terra frowned.

"Damn body of mine… if I was in my true form, it'd be easy," she whined. Goten blinked, remembering when they were in the future and the strange way Mirai-chan interacted with the computer. Was there something more to it than mental communication?

"I can ask Papa!" Bunny decided. Everyone stared at her. "Well, we don't have to tell him everything! I can ask him to trace Mercurius-sama for me and tell him it's because Ami-chan wants to meet with him!"

"Well, it's worth a try," Goten admitted, pulling out his cell phone. "I'll give him a call."

* * *

Bunny stood behind her father as he traced the phone line. She leaned over to look closer, causing him to grin.

"Bunny, I can't concentrait," Trunks reminded. Bunny backed off and paced a little before going right back to where she was. Laughing, Trunks scooted his chair away and stood up. Bunny frowned.

"Can't you do this, papa?" she wondered. He just put his hand on her head.

"Despite your interruptions, yeah, I found him." Walking over to the printer, he grabbed the page that came up. He held it high over his daughter's head and laughed again as she jumped, trying to reach it. "You know, your grandfather has been livid that I'm not making you train."

"Well, papa – ah! – I'm still in study sessions –ung!—with the others!" she shouted, jumping to reach the paper that was just out of reach.

"Well, I'll give this to you if you promise to take your training more seriously. I know Goten's been helping you, but that doesn't help matters with dad in the least, hell it makes things worse," he patiently explained. "So, if you promise to train with your grandfather even harder, I'll let you have this."

"I promise, papa!" Bunny cried out, jumping again and snatching the paper away. Her earrings glinted in the light as she'd had to use a little bit of her stored Ki to make that last hop. Hugging her father, Bunny ran from the building, calling Minako on her cell phone.

* * *

Ami sat in her prep school, writing away in her notebook, half listening to the teacher. She looked around at the other students sitting there. '_Mercurius must be in here…_' she told herself, looking at a girl with her blonde hair pulled into a braid, at a boy with square, spiraling glasses, another girl with her brown hair cut short. '_Who is Mercurius?_' she kept asking herself, over and over. She never noticed the slowing of her thoughts, as she laid her head on the desk and began to doze off…

She awoke with a start an hour later to see the class emptying. She looked around in horror and realized she had slept through most of the course! '_Oh no! What have I done! I've been asleep! Oh, I feel so dizzy… I wonder if I've weakened my immune system… this is Mercurius' doing…_' she thought to herself as she gathered her things and walked out the door, not noticing the student filling out his application for the upcoming exam, and writing out the name 'Mercurius.'

* * *

A spialing swirl of gas and dust came up from the floor of the school, forming into a figure. The woman giggled.

"I am the genius loci Bonnoun, the passionate deity of jealousy!" she said. "This place has always been a place of study, for centuries and is one of the oldest places around. I've never seen such a student engrossed in their studies."

Looking out the window, she saw Ami walk around the corner, muttering to herself and feeling her forehead. "Yes… she must be in love. In her passion, she's thinking only of a boy!"

"Mercurius…"

* * *

Bunny walked up to a house and looked at the address. With the others behind her, she reached up and went to knock on the door, when she heard a male voice from behind her.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock.

"Are… are you Mercurius-sama?" Bunny wondered, looking stunned. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

* * *

Ami was walking to school the next morning, reading a book. Her face was flushed, and she was having trouble staying on her feet.

"I was weak, but it was okay… I can't let it happen again, it would be blasphemy to my school…" she told herself. She stopped and dropped her book, putting her hand to her head. "But… what is the kanji for blasphemy…?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again. "I'm getting dizzy again… bles… blas…?" Wobbling again, she tried to right herself. "I can't let my scores drop… Mercurius is awaiting me at the test…"

Ami collapsed to the ground, though just before she could hit, Goten was in front of her and caught her. The others ran up to her.

"Ami-chaaan!"

* * *

Goten took Ami into the nurse's office and handed her over, explaining he was the uncle of her friend. He was allowed to stay, in case she had to go home. Ami was lying in the bed, her face still flushed.

"Did she over-do it, studying, Goten-oji?" Bunny asked, stuffing the paper in Makoto's bag.

"If we're going to diagnose her, let's say it's lovesickness." Makoto decided. The nurse came over and pulled the thermometer out of Ami's mouth and looked at it.

"It's just a cold. If she rests, she'll get better." The nurse bowed and walked out of the room with Goten, Makoto, and Bunny, taping a sign to the door stating she was out for lunch. Bunny wanted to wait a while before going to training, and Goten understood. He was going to wait to see if Ami had to go home. Since her mother was at work, he would be the only one able to get her there.

Ami coughed and moaned. "My head hurts… my body won't move…" she said. "I want to study, but I can't. What's wrong with me? This must be… because of Mercurius…"

Bonnoun appeared to her, giggling. "So, in the end you're ruled by your passions," she said. "Then I'll make you into a being of passion and you'll fall victim to me!"

Love letters formed in her hands and she threw them at Ami. "A love letter attack from your first love! No human can free themselves from the desires of their first love! Become passion incarnate!" Bonnoun cried out.

One of the letters hit Ami in the face. "What…" she began, when she felt her face itch. "LOVE LETTER! Get it off!" she cried, pulling it from her face and throwing it aside. She sat up in the bed and pulled herself into a crouching position. She suddenly realized she couldn't recall what she had studied.

"NO! I feel it, I can feel it! Everything I worked so hard to learn! Equations! Vocabulary! English! They're all escaping from my head!" she shrieked. "Who's there! My head is still foggy… I can't see very well…"

Bonnoun laughed. "Listen carefully, I am the genius loci, Bonnoun-"

"Mercurius!" Ami cried, pointing. "You're Mercurius!"

"Uh… no, I am Bonnoun…" the monster tried again, looking confused.

"You're a coward and a low-life! This is our final match, and I can't lose!" she warned, picturing an equation in her head. '_Exams^__2__ plus Prep School__^2 __plus the square root of stress multiplied by temperature, multiplied by disturbance^__2__ which are divided by ranking and then multiplied by rival^__2__ equals Mercurius, equals enemy, equals fight_!'

"Transformation!" Ami shouted, holding her hand up. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!!"

Bonnoun just stared in disbelief, tears of frustration running down her face. "Uhm… I'm not-"

"I am the soldier of justice and wisdom, Sailor Mercury!" Mercury cried out. "I am here to stop you, Mercurius! Together, we were always in first, but as an enemy, you will be destroyed!"

"Are you listening to me?!" Bonnoun demanded. "I am Bonnoun!"

"I knew you were the enemy! To mislead me like this, though! I am happy to meet you, but rival equals enemy! That's my equation for victory! And I will defeat my enemies! Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

The wave of water crashed towards the monster.

"My name is Bonnoun!" she shouted one last time as she was destroyed. Mercury stood there, smiling as Goten took the door down running in, finally hearing the noise.

"My eyes are a little blurry… I never saw Mercurius' face, but he must have been a wonderous person… to have been my rival…" she whispered as she collapsed again. Bunny dashed under Goten and scrambled over to her.

"Mercury-chan!"

* * *

"So, Rival equals enemy, huh?" asked Minako. "I'm keeping my grades where they are, I don't want Ami-chan to kill me, too."

Bunny fidgeted around. "We better not talk about seeing Mercurius-sama in front of Ami-chan…"

Ami came up behind Bunny, slamming her book shut. Bunny jumped and climbed over the table to hide behind Goten and Terra.

"You saw Mercurius?" she demanded. Her eyes glinted from behind her reading glasses. "What kind of person was he?"

Minako laughed nervously and pulled out a new idol poster she'd gotten that day. "Like this! He looked just like him!" she insisted, pointing at the picture of the young, teen boy.

Ami smiled. "Of course! Just like when Einstein-sama was young! He truly was my great rival…" she swooned. Minako leaned in to Bunny as Ami walked out.

"I knew she'd want a pretty face," she whispered "because of her high ideals."

Terra put her head in her hand and stared. "So, did you meet him?"

"Yeah… he was chubby with square, spiraling glasses," Bunny admitted, sighing.

"So, how'd he come up with the alias?"

"Well, he said he broke his name down into Hiragana and read it backwards. Su-u-ri Ku-ru-me became Me-ru-ku-ri-u-su…"

* * *

The next day came and announced the results of the last mock exam results. Ami shrieked in disbelief, causing everyone to look over at her.

"Tied in first with Mercurius, AGAIN!" she shrieked, ripping the paper apart. "I defeated him! Damn it!"

_ The struggle of Sailor Mercury and her high ideals continues on…_


	38. Act thirty seven: American School Battle

Entrance Exam Battle 3- American School Battle

Aino Minako, Codename Sailor V, soldier of Justice and Beauty Sailor Venus. At the age of fifteen, she is at study sessions at Makoto's house every night to help advance into high school to be with her friends. She was born on October 22, making her a Libra, and her blood type is B. Favorite colors are yellow and red. She makes her hobby out of chasing after idols, and loves curry and ramen, though she despises shiitake mushrooms. Her best talent is goofing off.

Ami looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly ten thirty. She looked a little surprised and pulled her glasses off, closing up her books. "Oh, it's already over. Let's call it a night."

Minako slammed her book shut and laughed. "WHOO HOO! No more studying!" Throwing the book aside, letting Terra catch it, she fell back, giggling.

Makoto walked in, carrying a tray. "Who wants some apple pie!"

Minako and Bunny jumped, waving their hands like children. Terra snorted and dropped the book. She was stroking her tail, which had fallen asleep and was trying to get circulation going again.

Minako sat back with her pie in hand. "Can we turn on the TV? Oh, hey, Bunny, thanks for lending me that hilarious manga, can I keep it a while longer?"

"Yeah! Wasn't it awesome?" Bunny asked, eating her own pie. Minako giggled and turned to the anime that was on.

"This is great. Man, if only we didn't have those exams to study for…" she sighed. Makoto came out of the kitchen again, tying her apron on.

"Hey, what should we have for dinner?" she called out. Rei closed her book.

"I have meditation in the morning," she explained. "So I'll have to pass." Getting up, she gathered her things.

Ami tilted her head slightly. "When does it start?"

"Four," explained Rei. Everyone choked.

"FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Bunny shrieked. She thought only her papa got up that early. Rei shrugged.

"I do it all the time,"

Minako frowned. '_Rei's like me… fifteen, in ninth grade… her birthday is in April, and she's a stubborn Aries with AB blood. Come to think of it… I think maybe her hobby is fortunetelling. That's all I know of her._' Then she looked to Terra and realized that she knew absolutely nothing about the older woman.

'_What do I know about Terra, though? She was a general in the Dark Kingdom and killed Sailor Neo Moon… this isn't her true self, I've seen her in the future when she's in her 'true form'. Wow… I don't know a THING about her, besides she likes to sing…_'

As Rei walked out the door, Minako turned to Terra who glared up at her.

"What?" she demanded. She let her tail go and held it up, shaking it to get feeling back in it.

"Hey, Terra-san… what's your favorite food?"

Terra blinked at the sudden interest in her personal details. "Strawberries and grapes."

"That's cool. Hey, so what's your talent?" she asked again.

Terra bit on her knuckle as she thought. "Besides my singing? Swordplay I learned from the bastard commander and my kind teacher… who happened to be his rival."

Bunny was quick to grab pen and paper before Terra realized what was going on and began to jot the notes down for her history project.

"Really? All the websites about you say you like salads and your best talent is acting," Minako explained. Then she thought for a moment. "…so, Terra-san… do you ever, like, fart?"

Terra was up and on her, forcing Bunny to try and pry them apart. "Are you looking to be killed?" Terra screamed.

Minako was quick to back away from her. "I just thought maybe when you sing…!" she cried, before grabbing her pen and using it as a microphone. "Terra Nightwind, they say you chased after lots of men in your day!" she announced, causing Terra's face to go red.

"You are a damn idiot! Rumors like that are TERRIBLE!" she shouted. "I had only one person I ever loved… and now he's gone! Gaignun is dead! He was just like a papa to me…" Terra whispered, sitting back down, holding her hand to her heart. Minako backed down when she saw how hurt Terra was over what she'd said.

Trying to change the subject, Minako went back to whining. "I can't stand this. You and Rei are so lucky, Terra-sama… you don't have exams to worry about."

Terra arched a brow when she noticed the shift in formalities. "I hear those elite schools are tougher than any public schools. I thought I couldn't imagine a hell worse than the junior high Kara went to."

Minako slammed her hands to the table, causing Makoto and Bunny to jump. "You're both studying because you have free time! COULD ANYTHING BE MORE UNFAIR?!"

* * *

The girls stood near the bus stop the next day, waiting on Rei's arrival. Minako was still whining about how easy Rei had it, and about how wonderful Terra's school must have been. As Terra tried to convince her how deluded she was, Rei came up.

"I'm sorry!" Rei called out, walking up to them. "I had a fortune telling to do, so I got behind in my chores!"

As they began walking to Makoto's apartment, a couple of policemen walked past and began to point out how cute Rei looked in her uniform. When they looked at Minako, they just turned away. Minako had a fit, forcing Terra to lift her by the back of the shirt.

"You bastards!" she yelled, kicking the air as she was hoisted into the air. "You were laughing at me, weren't you! I'm in a private school, too!"

'_I can't STAND the police anymore! They're as bad as my mom! Rei-chan is an old hag… her mother had a weak heart and died, may she rest in peace. But the police LOVE her girls' school!_'

Terra eventually sat her back down and crossed her arms.

"I wonder if I'd get into a girls high school…" she asked.

Rei shrugged. "It's unfortunate, but we have a long line of applicants wanting in the high school, so we're not taking any more applications."

Minako kicked a street lamp in frustration, mimicking Terra when she was mad.

"What is it, Mina-P?" Bunny asked. "You wanted to go to a girls school, like Rei-chan?"

"Even if the world underwent transformation again, there's no way you'd get in if they aren't accepting applicants." Terra sniffed when she said that. Everyone looked at her and wondered what she meant by that.

"We have some entrance exams, since there are girls who fail and aren't allowed to advance," Rei explained calmly. "That's why I come here, too, to make sure I don't fail."

"YOU SAID YOU HAD FREE TIME!" Minako roared, causing Terra to hold her back again.

"You know, I'm willing to bet neither of you could handle an American school. Rei is too stuck-up and Minako is a ditz," Terra said. Everyone stared at her. Both Minako and Rei were set off by her attitude.

"I am NOT stuck up!" Rei shouted.

"I'M NOT A DITZ!" Minako said in her defense. Terra dropped Minako to the ground and stood over her, grinning and baring her teeth. Bunny decided that Terra reminded her of her grandfather.

"Wanna prove it? I'll take you to Kara's old junior high, in the present day. We'll have a day of it, the three of us. I'll get us 'enrolled' for the day, and we'll see how long you last."

"Uhm… Terra-chan… wouldn't it be easier to go into the past to do it?" Bunny wondered. "I mean, if you pretended to be Kara-neechan for a while, you could just go back there and not worry about enrolling yourself."

"Not a good option. I don't want to run the risk of them encountering their Neo counterparts there, or run the risk of myself warning Kara about the attack Jadeite and I made on the school," Terra explained.

"You attacked this school?" Ami demanded, looking like she couldn't breathe.

"Only Kara was seriously injured, don't worry. I wasn't aiming for students, anyway."

* * *

After a round of hacking, Terra had managed to enroll herself, Rei, and Minako for the day at Kara's old junior high, in ninth grade. The alteration was timed and they would be deleted at the end of the day, to avoid repercussions. Terra had teleported herself and her two Inner tagalongs to an elementary school the next morning. It was early; the sun was just starting to come up.

"Why are we here, Terra-san?" Minako asked. Terra hit her head.

"Drop the suffixes. This is a good way to get picked on, and I'm not going to put up with it," Terra warned. "We're going on the bus, and I know this is one of its stops. This is the one Kara, and later I, took. Her old home is about 280 meters that way." Terra pointed to the north. Then she pointed to a little church just up the street. "Behind that little annoyance is an old Indian Burial mound, and beneath it is their old command center. I go there sometimes, still."

Rei and Minako watched in fascination. This was their history. The Neos had given them enough time to be born and become ready to face the Dark Kingdom, so this place now held significance to them. More kids filtered in and whispered to one another when they saw the three unfamiliar girls. Terra ignored it, while Rei and Minako felt a little self conscious. They were in their school uniforms, while the kids around them, and Terra, were in street clothes.

"Here's the bus," Terra said in English. Minako smiled a little. She was fluent in English, so maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all. She could help Rei! That thought perked her right up and she hopped on the bus with her satchel filled with her books for the day, followed by Rei and Terra.

Terra sat in the second seat behind the driver, and Minako and Rei filed in, getting in front of her. Terra leaned forward when the doors closed. "You can still chicken out, you know."

Minako flashed Terra a V. "No way! American schools must be great!"

Terra shrugged and leaned back, tossing her satchel in the overhead rack. "Suit yourself. Looks like they sent the good bus today."

And that was all she said, as the bus drove off. Minako and Rei plastered themselves to the window as they passed the small church next to the street Princess Selene had lived on. Both found themselves wondering what the Neos first command center looked like. They couldn't ask Terra right out, but they planned to, later.

The bus ride continued, uneventfully, until Terra indicated they were approaching their destination. They passed another church and Terra tapped Rei on the shoulder, pointing to it. "Neo Mars grew up there. That was their second command center. Think of it as like what we do with your temple."

Rei's eyes went wide as she watched it pass. Terra smiled. "The school is pretty much next door. Well… back into the depths of hell for me."

* * *

The bus unloaded the kids, while a couple had to stay behind for chewing on gum, or eating candy. They would have to clean it up, while the others got to leave. Terra retrieved her satchel and hopped off shielding her eyes as she stared at the outside courtyard, and then looked at her watch.

"It's half past seven. We'll be deleted from their records at precisely a quarter after three this afternoon by my watch," she explained, looking to the two inners. "Okay, I've tried to make it easy on you, too. I worked to give us as many classes together as I could."

"You mean we don't spend the day in the same class?" Minako asked, stunned. Rei looked around.

"When do we go change into our school shoes?"

"Yes, and we don't. We change classes throughout the day, and we have five minutes to get from one class to the other. Now, since we're 'new' students, we might get about thirty seconds of leeway. I have combination locks for our lockers. When the first bell rings in about twenty five minutes, we'll go to our lockers, stash our satchels, and take our books to class. We'll be going back to these lockers after every class hour, okay?" Terra asked. Minako and Rei nodded as they walked to the eastern wall of the courtyard, where a low rising wall was a good place to sit and wait. Terra made sure to speak in Japanese to make her self understood, while hiding their conversation from other students.

"Okay, now I couldn't give us every class together. I decided to have choir again, mostly to show off. So, I gave the two of you study hall for last class, which is when I have choir," she explained, sitting down on the wall. Opening her satchel, she handed the two their schedules. Neither understood them very well.

"What do these letters and numbers mean?" Minako asked pointing. Terra grinned and looked at her own schedule. She'd forgotten about that.

"This school is divided into hallways. 'A' is the main hall, spanning north to south. 'B', 'C', 'D', and 'E' branch off it. They go to the west. B is first, going north to south in order. 'F' is across from 'C', and that's the hall to the cafeteria and gym. 'G' is off of 'F' and unimportant to us, since it's Shop class, and In School Suspension. 'H' is the one we're outside of. It was built a little later and it's where the science classes are," she explained. Then she pointed to the entrance to her left. "That's the way to the auditorium, Band, and choir classes."

Minako looked confused, and Rei hadn't followed at all. "Don't worry, we're together most of the day," Terra laughed.

A boy came up to them. He stood tall over Terra and grinned. He decided she was an easy target to pick on. "You talk funny," he taunted, then going into a horrible mockery of their language. Minako looked nervous and backed away, while Terra just stared at him.

"And your father probably violated you as a small child," she said in her fluent English, causing him to go red in the face. "You really should watch what you say to other people."

The boy growled at her. "You think you're so tough?" He demanded, going to punch at her, expecting her to flinch. Terra just stared as the fist stopped a good three inches from her face.

"Is that all?" she wondered. Minako looked amazed.

'_Terra-san is so cool!_'

"If you'll excuse me, little boy, you're about to go crying for your mommy," Terra continued, tapping him on the forehead rather lightly. Well, to her it was light. It knocked him off his feet, right into a rather large mud puddle from a recent rain. Everyone around them laughed, including Rei and Minako. Terra grinned as the bell rang. Hopping off the wall, she motioned for the two inners to follow her, which they did.

* * *

Terra had gotten their locks put in without incident, on either side of her locker, which was in C hall. She knew their combinations, just in case. She looked over her schedule and pulled out her math book. Rei followed her example, as did Minako. She motioned for them to follow and walked into the class at the very end of the hall. While the other classes had two doors, this one had only one. The girls walked in and took their seats. Terra chose the back with Minako, while Rei took the front of the room. The teacher looked at them curiously and checked his class roster. There were indeed three unfamiliar names there.

"You must be my new students," he said with a grin. Terra nodded.

"Yeah. That one is Rei Hino, this one is Minako Aino, and I'm Terra Staar," Terra explained. Rei looked back at her, confused as to why she didn't use her real name, or just use Kara's. Then she realized that Terra had been famous in this area, and her real name would've caused her problems. But why not just call her self 'Kara Staar?' It had been forty years, no one would remember that name. The teacher frowned.

"Can't they answer for themselves?" he demanded. Terra just grinned.

"They're from Japan. English ain't all that good," she explained. Rei was now stunned that she would take a very informal attitude with a teacher. The teacher just frowned at her. Other students filtered in and the teacher stood up, going to Rei's desk.

"Please introduce yourself, miss."

Rei gulped and stood up. Her English wasn't as fluent as Terra's, or even Minako's. She thought for a moment. "I… my name… is… Hino, Rei. I… I am in grade nine," she stammered, causing a few kids to snicker at her. Terra snapped a rubber band at the head of one of the kids laughing, causing her to yelp. "My blood… type AB. I… I look forward… to my learning here," she finished with a polite bow and sat back down, her face as red as her uniform as Sailor Mars. Minako hopped up next, waving her hand.

"Me next! Me next!" she demanded, before standing straight and coughing into her hand. "I am Aino, Minako! I'm also in grade nine, and my blood is B! I'm excited to learn in an American school! I lived in England for a couple of years, too!" she announced, before feeling a rubber band hit the back of her head. Realizing Terra had snapped one at her too, she sat back down, straight in her chair. Terra was reluctant to stand up, but eventually did.

"I am Terra Staar. I live in Japan, near Capsule Corporation in Tokyo. I am in grade nine. My grandmother, Kara Staar, attended this school forty years ago and wanted me to come and learn here," she explained. Rei grinned. So she was passing herself off as Kara's grandchild. The teacher looked a little stunned to hear that.

"K…kara Staar is your grandmother?" he demanded. Terra sat back down, slouching in her seat, which was attached to the desk. She nodded finally.

"Yeah. She moved to Japan, where I was born. I learned my English from her, before she died," Terra explained, yawning.

"I went to school with her here!" The man smiled. "I… I thought she had died. We all did," he said.

Terra scratched her nose. "Well I guess she didn't. 'Scuse me, but I think we're here to learn."

The teacher straightened up at once and went into his lesson plan. Terra groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day was uneventful for Terra. She had to put up with the bully from that morning in science, though she got him back, stuffing one of the frogs for dissection into his bag for him to find later. Minako and Rei were having a hard time, though they wouldn't admit to it. They didn't want to let Terra know she was right! Both were finding themselves picked on for various things. Minako was tripping over her words as she tried to keep up with the rapid, street English, while Rei was being polite and formal, which wasn't helping her situation at all. Most of the kids left Terra alone. She just gave off that 'fuck off' vibe.

Gym was their next class together, which was before lunch. Terra found that counter-intuitive to the workout process, but she could handle it. She didn't count on, however, having to change in a communal room with the other girls. Her tail would have been exposed!

"Shit…," she whispered in Japanese. Minako looked over as Rei slid her white shirt on over her deep blue shorts.

"What is it, Terra?" she asked, remembering to not use suffixes, like she'd been told. Terra grabbed up her own gym clothes and looked around.

"My tail will be seen!" she whispered again. Rei's eyes went wide.

"You'll be exposed!"

Minako looked around frantically, before grabbing Terra and shoving her into a small corner made by the gym lockers and the wall, where they stuck out. Terra yelled out, but realized what was happening. As Rei and Minako made a small wall with themselves, making sure to make a small show out of changing to hide Terra as much as possible, Terra hurriedly slid her jeans off and pulled her shorts on, wrapping her tail around her waist and letting her shirt hang out.

One of the girls, the queen bee, thought she saw something and walked over.

"What was that?" she demanded. Terra looked up, before kneeling down and tying her shoes.

"Nothing."

Undeterred, the girl went to grab Terra's shirt and lift it. "I saw something!"

"Hey! Goddamn it! Put my shirt back!" Terra shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Minako shouted. That got her shoved back as the girl continued to pull Terra's shirt up.

Not about to let the secret she and Kara worked so hard to protect out, Terra did the one thing she knew she could do without getting in trouble for fighting. "YOU FREAKING LESBIAN PERVERT!" she shrieked. "STOP TRYING TO PULL MY CLOTHES OFF!"

That worked better than expected. The gym teacher ran in to see what was happening, before the girl had time to stop, or think of a decent excuse. Using her whistle – which played havoc on Terra's sensitive ears – the teacher ordered the girl, Meagan, into the principal's office for sexually assaulting another student. Of all things, a female student. Terra found that to be too good. She had a rumor to spread now.

"Are you okay, Miss Staar?" the teacher asked. Terra nodded and adjusted her shirt.

"I'll live. So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We're playing volleyball."

Minako shrieked with joy and shoved her way past the other girls to get to the floor. Terra just muttered about god killing her right then, while Rei giggled.

"You don't like volleyball?" the soldier of fire asked.

"I don't like the idea that she's going to have a hurtling projectile in her hands," Terra answered. They entered the basketball court, which served as gym class. The divider was up and the net was out. There were baskets of volley balls sitting around the room. Minako was having a great time. She served to another girl on the other side of the net, who failed to hit it back in time. Someone else served to her, and she proceeded to spike it to the ground. Terra watched with fascination. She wasn't always a klutz, it seemed.

When the teacher had to go take a call from the principal over Meagan in her office, Minako asked Terra to serve to her.

"Terra-san, Terra-san!" she called out, tossing her the volley ball. "Serve!"

With a reluctant groan, Terra stood on the east side of the court and served the ball to Minako. Using her flying, spinning receive, she launched the ball clear over Terra's head. It crashed through the window. Terra cursed in Japanese as she watched.

"Do you not stop to think of the wanton destruction you cause, you blond idiot?!" Terra screamed as the teacher ran out, demanding to know what happened. Terra covered her face with her hand, trying to contain all of her current anger towards the soldier of love. "You idiot…"

* * *

Lunch came and Terra produced her wallet. She was starving and decided she would fill herself up. Sticking mostly with junk foods and desserts, she made her way through the line and filled her tray up, producing the ten dollars required. Rei and Minako came after her. Terra gave them enough money and then took her usual seat, near the exit.

"Gym was fun!" Minako gushed. Terra ignored her and went to dig in to her pudding when she stopped suddenly.

"Rei… you sit there… and Minako there," she ordered, pointing to two specific seats. The girls looked confused, but complied. Terra smiled when they did. "Karen and Carol took those seats. Sorry, but it makes me a little more comfortable."

Rei nodded. "Of course, Terra-san."

Terra glanced down at her watch. It was noon. They had little more than three hours left. Stuck in her melancholy mood, Terra never sensed the dangerous energy gathering in the auditorium of the school…

* * *

It was coming up to last period. School would be over soon. Meeting with the girls at their lockers, Terra put her hand to her hip and grinned. "Well?"

"It's hard!" Rei proclaimed, hanging her head. "It's strict here, too. I'm starting to miss my regular school."

"The kids can be mean. But I'm not giving up! I want to prove I can make it!" Minako announced. Terra laughed and turned to walk out of C hall, carrying her satchel with her. Nothing was left in her locker.

"You have study hall, in the cafeteria, and I have choir in H hall, behind the auditorium. When the bell rings at five after three, we have ten minutes to vacate the grounds. We'll meet in the church next door. In the main hall, up the stairs. I doubt anyone uses it, since it'd been Karen's room," Terra explained. Rei and Minako nodded.

"We have our com watches, just in case," Rei said. Terra laughed and said they wouldn't need them. She left the hall and turned left, while Minako and Rei went straight.

"Why'd you mention our watches, Rei-chan?" Minako asked uncertainly. Rei frowned and looked back to where Terra was heading.

"I have a bad feeling… come on."

* * *

Terra walked back into the choir class and saw the rises in their usual spot. They were newer ones, but still in front of the same piano. Assuming she would have to undergo a vocal examination to determine where she would be for the day, she sat her satchel down and pulled a chair up to sit in, while the rest of the students filed in.

"This is going to be fun," she told the teacher with a grin. "I'm probably the most talented singer you'll ever have."

"I've heard that one before."

* * *

In the auditorium, energy gathered in the lighting rafters. Foul, hateful energy began to merge with the memories left behind by two who wanted nothing to do with this place. The form of Sailor Earth began to take shape and she groaned as she began to breathe. The orchestra class, getting ready to tune, looked around for the source of the sound. As Sailor Earth stood up, debris fell on the teacher's music stand. Sailor Earth put her hand to her head and watched as her uniform began to form around her body, as though tearing in reverse. Blood left behind was still there, was still enough to bring her back to life. She jumped down from the lighting rafters, crashing into the stage floor below, sending students back, screaming.

"What the hell!" One of the band students shouted, running into the auditorium. Sailor Earth looked at him and threw the stand, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. Drawing her sword, she went to deal the final blow, when a sand bag contacted her head. She fell forward and turned around to see Terra standing there, horrified.

"Shit! What the hell ARE you?" She cried out. The doppelganger laughed and stood up.

"I am what is left. I am what remains of the hateful, vengeful feelings left behind by many, many students," it whispered, swinging its sword at Terra, who jumped aside, ordering students to file out to the bleachers.

"And why in that form!?" Terra demanded, feeling sick.

"The most hated feeling… from an outcast student… the most delicious feeling of rage and violence bottled up within her towards this one. Truly, this Sailor Earth was a monster!" The memory called out, shrieking.

"No… that's not true!" Terra called, throwing another sandbag. "You aren't my shadow! I'm NOT A MONSTER!"

* * *

Minako and Rei were hastily evacuated from the cafeteria, where they'd been comparing their feelings over the day towards the school.

"What is it?" Minako asked. The campus police officer explained that a monster had formed in the school, and a girl was trapped with it.

"This school has always had hauntings by the ghost of Sailor Earth who used to attack this place, but now she's corporeal!" he explained. Rei and Minako looked at each other and realized what was happening at once. Terra was in danger! They broke free of the crowd and ran back towards where Terra said she was, trying to call her on her com. There was no answer, just the sounds of a fight.

"She won't have her sword with her!" Minako shouted, jumping to the roof with Rei's help. "If she's fighting herself, she needs her sword!"

"Then, we have to help her!" Rei ordered, making sure they were out of sight to transform.

* * *

"Back the hell OFF!" Terra ordered, using a music stand to parry the attacks. The doppelganger laughed and sliced through the metal. '_Is it attacking me because I'm Kara now?_' she wondered. The sword came down for her head, but she slammed her hands over it and held it back, using her arm to swing it away, throwing Sailor Earth with it.

'_Only my first stage transformation…_' she told herself. She went to pull her compact from her pocket and her eyes widened. She looked down to see that she'd been cut and was bleeding. '_How…?!_'

"DIE!" Earth shrieked, going to hit her again.

"Crescent Boomerang!"

"Mars Snake Fire!"

The explosion from the twin attacks threw Terra and Earth out of the auditorium, through the wall. They landed in the courtyard, where several students were still evacuating. They shrieked and backed away from the fighting. Earth stood and smiled, looking around. Choosing a student, who looked similar to one who used to pick on Kara, she rushed him. She was stopped when a rock hit her in the back of her head, drawing blood. Terra was kneeling down, holding her bleeding side. She'd thrown it.

"Back off!" she ordered, standing straight. She couldn't transform now, in front of all these students. "You little freak of nature!"

Earth took a step back when she heard that, and Terra noticed it at once. '_This is a combination… of myself and Kara…? Yeah… the side that is me sees me as Kara… the side that attacks me is Kara…_'

"I'll kill you!" Earth shrieked, going to attack her again. A long chain wrapped around her hands and Venus slammed her into the parking lot, tearing cars up.

"Stop right there!" Venus shouted, standing before Terra, alongside Mars.

"This is an American school, where you don't have to worry about entrance exams! How dare you interrupt their carefree studies!" Venus demanded.

"For love and justice, I am the beautiful sailor suited solder of love and beauty! Codename Sailor V, I am Sailor Venus!"

"A school with strict rules is a place of disicipline and harmony! I won't let you bring discord to this place!" Mars shouted, flames sparking from her hands.

"For love and justice, I am the beautiful sailor suited soldier of fire and war! I am Sailor Mars!"

"We will not forgive you!" they chorused as one.

Sailor Earth laughed and ran at them. Terra could only watch as the two of them tried to take her on in a fight. It was going to be a slaughter. Standing, she watched as her blood filled a small groove, to light to have seen otherwise. Her eyes went huge as she realized what she was standing in. '_It's still here…_'

Mars threw a ball of fire at Sailor Earth, though she slashed it with her sword. Venus tried her Rolling Heart Vibration, and all it did was annoy her. Earth slashed Mars, hitting her arm, causing her to shriek.

Terra moved into the middle of the circle that had been placed forty years ago. She looked to Venus and Mars. "Go!" she shouted. Both looked at her and complied instantly. Sailor Earth rushed Terra, who only smiled and slammed her hand into the ground, letting blood spill out around her.

"Kali-Yuga!" she called out, causing Sailor Earth to stop and wonder what she was doing. At once, Terra jumped into the air, flying high above the battle. The circle began to glow with intense light as she spun around, stopping above the dead center. "The Acala Seal! Never move from this spot again!"

Earth shrieked and froze in her spot, as though time stopped for her. Terra landed on the ground, spitting up blood from her wound. "Sailor Mars!"

"Akuryo, Taisan!" The talisman struck Sailor Earth and in a deafening shriek, the memory faded to nothing. Terra groaned in misery as Venus and Mars worked to help her stand. The students began cheering as the three saved them.

"Get me out of here…" Terra said weakly.

* * *

Venus and Mars took Terra back to the command center by Kara's old house and looked in amazement at it. It was more like a second home for a teenage girl than a control room.

"Terra-san, did you decorate this place?" Minako asked as Rei began bandaging the wound on her side. Terra smiled and shook her head.

"No. Kara liked to run away from home. Before she met me, this was where she came to." The senshi explained. Minako smiled a little.

"Thanks for letting us experience an American Junior High," she said. "We'll call Goten-san and have him come pick us up."

Terra nodded. "Fine by me. I'm a little woozy from loss of blood. I'm going to sleep. Hey… was I right?"

Rei and Minako smiled at her. "Yeah. Really, I don't think we could handle schools so much different from our own. You were right, Terra-san."

Terra smiled. "I always am." And with that, she promptly passed out.


	39. Act thirty eight: Dream Eclipse

Act 38: Dream – Eclipse

"Bunny?" Trunks called, hearing movement in the family room. He stood at the top of the stairs and saw faint, yellow light flood from the room, into the hallway. The movement sounded… worried and frantic. Trunks walked down the stairs and looked to his immediate right into the family room to see Bunny on her knees, holding her head. He moved quickly to her.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" he demanded. Gently prying her hands away, he saw her face twisted in pain. Standing, he went into the little bathroom next to the front door and pulled out some pain medicine, returning and handing the little white pills to his daughter. She didn't move to take them, worrying him more. He forced them into her mouth, and the sudden movement seemed to return her senses to her. She looked up at him with crystal clear eyes.

"You…" she whispered, before squeezing her eyes shut in pain. When she opened them again, they seemed normal. Trunks dismissed it as a trick of the light. "Papa?"

"Bunny, what the hell happened?" he asked, helping her stand up. "You're down here in the middle of the night, no house shoes on… you'll catch your death of cold! Come on. I'm taking you to Capsule Corporation tomorrow and we'll see what's wrong."

Bunny dumbly followed her father as he led her back up the stairs, and into her room, which she had torn up, as though looking for something.

"Bunny…" he growled in exasperation. He had hoped the 'messy room' stage had ended when she was eight. Bunny made no movement, but stared with a blank look on her face, before putting her head into her hand. A small, unfamiliar trinket dropped from her hand and landed on the carpet with just enough force for her to feel the slight vibrations. The green gem in the middle of the golden object seemed to glow in the pale moonlight.

'_That's odd…,_' she thought to herself. '_What… was I doing just now?_'

* * *

Bunny sat in her room at Capsule Corporation, straining her ears to try and hear what was going on. She had always wondered why she didn't have hearing like her papa, or like Goten. She was a Saiyan, too. Standing, she put her ear to her door, hoping to catch snippets of the conversation. Her wrist hurt, where she'd somehow managed to break it. Trunks said she'd done it, attacking him for no reason, but she didn't remember doing anything like that. It hurt, either way. Hearing footsteps approach her door, she hurriedly got up and returned to her bed.

As she sat down, Trunks walked in, followed by Goten. Both men looked more serious than she'd ever seen them. Goten was sporting a new bruise on his face, and had a bandage on his nose and threw a stern look at the princess.

"Oh! Goten-oji, what happened?" Bunny demanded, getting up and going to him. "Did 'jiisan do that to you?"

Goten reached out and held her back at arms length, causing her to look confused. He gave her a soft push, sending her back down to her bed. Trunks held up some papers.

"Bunny, stay seated," he ordered, frowning. Bunny's heart began beating furiously as he spoke. Something was terribly wrong for them to be acting like this. Both towered over her and she felt her adrenaline surge. "We got the results of your test back. It's a miracle we even got them done; with the way you were attacking us."

"Papa, what are you talking about! I'd never attack you or Goten-oji!" Bunny insisted. Tears formed in her eyes. How could they accuse her of something so bizarre?

"What am I talking about? You somehow got Goten on the ground and proceeded to beat him!" he yelled, motioning to his life-long friend. "You were shrieking at us that we weren't real! That you were going to KILL US BOTH! You're the one who gave him that damage!"

Tears streamed down Bunny's face and she held her wrist. "Papa--!"

"No! I had to nearly crush your wrist to get you off him! I have no idea how you got that strong, or were able to use the mild Ki you were able to, but you could have seriously injured him!" Trunks shouted. "The only reason I'm not beating your ass or letting father in here is because of these results, which might explain your behavior."

Goten frowned and avoided looking in Bunny's eyes. Bunny was full-out sobbing now.

"Bunny… we think you have a mental disorder," Trunks finally said. "Since mental instability doesn't run rampant in my family… well, your grandmother suggested from your mother." It was mostly true, he wasn't going to totally hurt her emotionally by telling her that she'd been adopted, and his mother had suggested it was from her true family.

"We're suggesting Dissociative Identity Disorder. We're going to start you on medication for it," Trunks finally said, calm again. "Bunny, I don't even know if I can let you off Capsule Corporation grounds now."

"WHAT?!" Bunny shrieked. What if they needed Sailor Moon? What if Haruka and the others came back? What if there was another crisis in the future that needed her?

"Bunny, look at Goten. If you could do that much to a half Saiyan, imagine what you'd do to a human," he demanded. Bunny looked over at Goten and tried to recall doing anything to him. She didn't. She couldn't remember anything, just like the night before when she found herself in the living room. "Look, keeping you here is safer. I might be a light sleeper, but I don't always wake up. If you're here, you'll wake your grandmother, who'll get father up to control you."

Bunny started sobbing, making Trunks feel like an asshole. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to think of something to say to her.

"I'll go with her if she wants to go out," Goten offered. He'd been thinking the same thing, and he needed to tell the others. If something came up, Terra could help handle it. "If we have a problem, I'll become a Super Saiyan. Everyone will feel it and come."

Trunks looked over to Goten and nodded. "Okay. Bunny, I don't want you off Capsule Corporation grounds without Goten escorting you. If that means going out into public as Serenity Briefs, so be it. We'll have your medicine ready by late afternoon, so bring her back then." With that, he left the room to explain the arrangement to his worried mother.

* * *

The girls met at the park, giggling and excited over their new high school uniforms. Minako, Makoto, and Ami were in the same high school together since Ami had her pick and chose to be with them. Rei was still at her all girls' school, but her uniform was a little different now. They were waiting on Goten and Bunny, who said they'd had some 'news' for them, and had insisted, urgently, that Terra be there too. She had nothing better to do, so she agreed.

"What's keeping them?" Rei wondered, checking her watch. She was just about to contact Bunny, when she and Goten rounded the corner. One look at the pair – Goten with his bruises and bandage, and Bunny's red eyes and wrist in a cast to let it heal naturally – they ran over yelling in shock.

"Is it a new enemy?" Minako demanded, reaching in for her transformation pen. Goten shook his head and put his hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"It's worse. Apparently Bunny has a split personality," he said. "And a very violent one, at that. Trunks said it might've come from her mother's side of the family." He knew they all thought Bunny had just lost her human mother, none knew the truth about her, except for Terra. Everyone stared at Bunny in shock.

"I don't remember it," she admitted.

"I believe you. Hell, she had me on my back, shrieking she was going to kill me. She wasn't using the Ki in her earrings; she was using her own Ki. That's what scared me the most, though I didn't tell Trunks that," Goten explained. "Bunny, no one's trained you to use Ki, have they?"

Bunny shook her head, her blond pigtails shimmering in the sun. "No. Piccolo tried once, and so did Gohan… but I know that my Ki is the only thing keeping them from realizing that I'm Sailor Moon, so I pretended I couldn't understand and they gave up."

Goten nodded. "And Dende knows our little secret concerning Ki, so I know he wouldn't train you either. How could you use it, then?"

Terra crossed her arms, trying to think of an explanation. "We're sure it wasn't her subconscious coming out? She's not like Kara, right…?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at Terra when she said that. "What does Auntie Sere's sister have to do with this?"

Terra gave a nervous grin, saying it was nothing. Goten understood the reference well, from when they'd battled in the future.

"We're sure. This is so frustrating. Well, I need to let you know that she's not allowed to leave Capsule Corporation without me escorting her," he said. That prompted yells.

"WHAT?!" Rei cried out.

"Goten-san, what if there's an emergency for you and then for us?" Makoto demanded.

Goten sighed. "I was thinking about that. I told my parents that I was going to devote my time to Bunny, so if there's an emergency, I won't be able to go help."

Everyone stood there, letting this terrible news sink in. Bunny, feeling horrible over everything, went to go sit down on a park bench, while the others spoke about it. Chibi-Usa went to sit with her, as did Mamoru.

"It was strange," Goten admitted, recalling the attack. "Her eyes were… they were this intense shade of blue. I've known Bunny since the beginning, and her eyes have always been a soft blue. Kinda like yours, Minako."

"You know… come to think of it," Ami began. "I seem to remember when we were being held on Nemesis… after Bunny freed us, her eyes weren't normal… she spoke strangely, too."

"You don't think an enemy is controlling her mind, do you?!" Minako demanded, freaked out.

Terra stayed… oddly quiet. She just listened and had nothing to say. Goten looked to her and frowned.

"You seem to understand this more than us," he pointed out. "So, go on. Tell us."

Terra just shook her head, wrapping her tail more tightly around her waist. "No. I'm probably mistaken on this anyway. Bunny is… different from the Inquisitor."

* * *

Bunny wandered through the park, half-listening to Chibi-Usa's rapid speech about all she was going to tell everyone when she got home. Her wrist was sore, still, and she was upset that no one was letting her heal quickly over it. Her papa said it was a security risk. If she became violent again, at least she'd be weakened. She didn't like that reasoning, but had to admit that the evidence was overwhelming. Putting her hand to her head, she tried desperately to recall the events the previous night and even the events of her alleged attack of her father and beloved 'uncle'. She recalled a strange monolith covered in fog, a pale and eerie green light from its middle, giving off a faint glow. All she truly remembered was staring at it, and had passed it off as a dream. What if it wasn't? What if something on her human mother's side of the family had made her insane?

Terra walked even to Mamoru, holding Chibi-Usa's hand and listened with intent, doing her own thinking at the same time. Everything she had heard from Goten and from the girls pointed her instincts in one way, but her rational mind wouldn't let her accept it. Bunny wasn't the evil woman she wanted to think of. Bunny was kind and smiled all the time. Nothing kept her down for long. The Inquisitor was a spiteful old witch who had lost the life in her eyes. Despite the fact Terra considered the Inquisitor dear to her, even so much as to feel remorse for having lost the man she loved, for having freed her from her tormentors, she was still with them. She was still with them…

"So, do you have everything?" Mamoru asked, looking down at Chibi-Usa, disrupting Terra's train of thought. Chibi-Usa looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah! I got the diary Trunks bought me, my address book, and the charm from the Hikawa Shrine from Rei-chan, I got everything!" She proudly announced.

Diana peeked up from her spot on Chibi-Usa's head. "Prince-san, Princess-san, Lady Earth," she said, addressing the three formally. "We owe many thanks to you for your kindness."

Mamoru smiled at her. "I told you to call me Mamo-chan," he reminded. Then he looked around. "Where are Luna and Artemis?"

"Said it was too painful," Terra said. "I think they're back at the command center. What about Luna-P?"

"She's my backpack."

As the group reached the middle of the park, they noticed the crowd had grown more and more dense. There were too many people for Chibi-Usa to use her Time Key and with the density they couldn't go to the Lookout to use the Doors of Time. Bunny looked around, holding her injured wrist with her good hand.

"Where did all these people come from?" she wondered.

Mamoru looked around. "Oh, I'd forgotten. Today is the biggest solar eclipse of the millennium."

Terra let Chibi-Usa go and froze in her spot. Mamoru looked back at her.

"Terra-san?" he asked. She had gone pale.

"The solar eclipse… don't you remember the last time it occurred?" she asked. Mamoru thought for a moment and began to shake his head, before he realized what she was implying. The last time it had occurred had been a thousand years ago. In his previous life.

"Terra, does the eclipse have something to do with… with back then?" Bunny wondered, looking over to a vendor selling screens to view the eclipse. She walked over to buy four of them.

"The last time the moon blocked the sun… it opened the path that Beryl and I used to storm the castle," Terra explained. "What if another path opens?"

Bunny came back, passing the screens out. "Then we go to Papa and the others as Sailor Senshi and explain it to him, no big deal."

"It might be," Mamoru realized. "If this path becomes visible to everyone… no, you're right. It wouldn't be a big deal. The eclipse shouldn't last as long. Beryl and Metallia used magic to keep the path open longer."

"I hope you're right," Terra said. Then she looked to Bunny, snatching the screen from her hands. "Speaking of Sailor Senshi, remind me to speak to your idiot uncle when this is over."

"Why, Terra-chan?"

Terra said nothing else and held the screen to her eyes, staring up at the sun. The others followed her example and Chibi-Usa gasped in awe to watch the moon inch in front of the sun. She never had a chance to see something like that in her time, the Moon hung too low in the sky.

As she and Bunny stared, Bunny's mood lifting to see the magnificent sight, they heard a chiming bell. Terra heard it too, and moved the screen from her eyes.

'…_me…_'

Terra looked around and wondered how in hell she managed to wind up in the middle of a forest. Standing before Bunny and Chibi-Usa was a winged, white horse, a gold horn protruding from its forehead. It seemed familiar to Terra for some reason.

'…_help me… Maiden…_'

Bunny's jaw dropped, as did Chibi-Usa's. "Did it mean… me?!" they asked as one. Turning to glare at one another, a fight between them started.

"What do you mean? It's me!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"No way! It's ME!" Bunny hollered back.

"Old hags can't be maidens!"

"Well uppity brats can't be maidens!"

Mamoru paid no heed to the arguing that Terra was currently breaking up by grabbing Chibi-Usa away, and kicking Bunny. "For a moment… I saw woods, and a white horse."

Bunny got up and went over to Mamoru, grabbing his shirt, as did Chibi-Usa – once she freed herself from Terra, that is.

"You saw it too, Mamo-chan?" Mamoru just looked over to Terra, who had crossed her arms.

"Terra, what was that just now?"

"I don't know… it sounded just like…"

A brilliant flash caught her off guard and she turned to stare at the completely eclipsed sun. Mamoru stepped forward, apologizing to a red haired man he'd accidently bumped into.

"Don't worry about it…" he said, walking on.

Terra just stared up. "The new moon is completely hiding the sun…"

* * *

The four Inners stared at the total eclipse in wonder and amazement.

"Bunny-chan and the others must be seeing this, too," Makoto decided.

Ami smiled as she shielded her eyes slightly. "Seeing a total solar eclipse in Japan, with these conditions, is rare. This is a once in a lifetime event."

Goten just watched, paying no mind to the four girls. He felt uneasy about all of this. Then he turned his gaze to a mother and her young daughter.

"Look, Miho-chan," the mother said. "It's called an eclipse. They're rarer than a meteor shower! Is there anything you want to wish for? It just might come true."

The little girl smiled brightly and put her hands together. "I'd like to be an actress! Please make me an actress!"

Minako smiled at the little girl and put her hands together as well. "My dream is to be an idol, just like Rin Megai! I wish to be an idol!"

Goten just shook his head sadly. "Come on…"

"You too, Goten-san!" Makoto insisted. "My dream is to be a bride, a happy bride! And then, I want to be a florist, or work in a bakery!"

"You're a greedy little thing, aren't you?" Goten asked, scratching his nose.

"My dream is to be a doctor," Ami said shyly. "I wish to become a great doctor."

Rei thought about it for a moment. "Then I want to follow grandpa," she said "and become a wonderful chief priestess at the Hikawa Shrine."

Minako came up and tugged on Goten's arm like Bunny did, giggling. "Make a wish, too, Goten-san! Maybe it'll come true!"

Goten just smiled and shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll leave that to you guys. I already have a way to make wishes come true."

"What?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. The Dragon Balls. Get the seven of them together and the dragon will come forth and grant two wishes," he explained to them, realizing none of them knew about them. Then he looked back to the eclipse, frowning. "It's really dark. I've never seen an eclipse before, but this… doesn't seem right."

* * *

Mamoru half held his screen and let it slowly drop from his hands. "Odd," he whispered to himself. Terra looked over to him, but before she could say anything he doubled over, coughing. Bunny and Chibi-Usa threw their screens down and rushed to him. Terra was there, too, holding him by the shoulders.

"Mamo-chan?!" Bunny shrieked, while Diana sat under him, staring up with concern.

"Mamoru-sama!"

Terra shook him harshly, trying to get him to respond. She looked worried. Finally, he smiled weakly, looking to the group. "I'm okay…" he whispered, coughing again. "Just got a little dizzy…"

Terra frowned, not believing it for a moment, but said nothing with Bunny and Chibi-Usa there. She tightened her grip on his shoulders for a moment, thinking about sounding him out, but decided against it. Not there. That night, back home would be much better. She looked to the sky again, followed by the others. A flying craft, its sails spotted, was in the sky, slowly descending.

'_Come on! Come on! The circus is here! The city of lights, filled with beautiful dreams! The land we've longed for! We've been waiting and waiting for this time! The arrival of our Dead Moon Circus!_'

And as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Bunny's eyes went wide and she turned to face Terra, pointing frantically. "Did you see that?! It came from inside the eclipse! They were singing, and they called themselves the Dead Moon Circus!"

Terra just stared, prompting Bunny to grab her. "Terra!" Frustrated, Bunny turned back around, staring again. Her hard blue eyes staring. "The Dead Moon…"

* * *

"Did you see that?" Rei asked, looking to Goten. He nodded, wanting to fly up and see what in hell had happened.

"I saw it, too," Minako said. "Perfectly. What the hell was it?"

"Looked like an airship to me," Goten said, frowning. Ami looked around at the people dispersing to do shopping.

"I heard some singing… 'Dead Moon Circus'," she whispered. "But I think we were the only ones who noticed it. Could it be because we're connected to the Moon?"

Before anyone could respond, cawing caught Rei's ears and she looked up to see her pet crows descend on them, one dropping a newspaper with the front headline of the solar eclipse and the other dropping a tarot card with the moon depicted on it. As they flew up, two feathers dropped like darts onto the article and card. Rei walked over and knelt down, her eyes going wide.

"The Moon Tarot Card," she breathed.

Goten knelt down next to her, picking the paper up. "What about it?"

Rei held the card in her hands carefully. "None of you understand the Tarot cards, do you?" she asked, looking to her friends, who all shook their heads. "The Moon is about visions and illusions, madness, genius and poetry. It deals with sleep, and by association, with dreams and nightmares. It can be terrifying to turn up because it can mean that there might be hidden enemies, tricks and falsehoods. To receive this card… we will be facing great emotional and mental trials."

Everyone stared at her. Rei took the paper from Goten's hands and stared hard at the article on the eclipse. Then she dropped it. "We're going to Ichinohashi Park!" she decided, taking off. Goten went after her.

"Rei?!"

"I'm worried about Bunny! The Moon Tarot! Her multiple personalities!"

* * *

Terra put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Fucking wonderful… they're all leaving, and there're STILL too damn many to send you home…" she groaned, looking down at Chibi-Usa. "I can't believe I'm saying this… how about we go shopping to kill time?"

Chibi-Usa grabbed one arm and Bunny the other. Together, they pulled Terra along, chattering happily about the prospect of shopping with her as Mamoru walked behind them, laughing at the change of mood. As they reached the shopping center, a large banner above their heads greeted them.

"Circus arrival blowout sale," Bunny read, lifting a flyer. "A huge circus from the exotic regions of the Amazon, the mysterious Dead Moon Circus. They travel the world and have finally come here."

"Weird, I've never heard a thing about them," Terra admitted, snatching the flyer away. She crumpled it up and threw it towards the wastebasket. It bounced off a woman's head and landed neatly on top of the rubbish. Her head turned when she heard the same song from the eclipse, singing about the Dead Moon Circus. The woman working a nearby stand called to them, waving them over.

"Hello, hello!" she said. "The circus is coming next month! If you get a stamp from the shopping center now, you get prime S-row tickets! There's a big sale until the final day of the circus!"

Bunny smiled and ran around. "It's a festival!" she shouted, dragging Chibi-Usa along.

"They've got cotton candy and goldfish!" Chibi-Usa squealed. She and Bunny stopped at once and grabbed up two kaleidoscopes, showing them to Terra.

"Terra-chan! Look!" Chibi-Usa shouted with a smile.

"Will you buy them for us?" Bunny asked, giving her 'kicked-puppy' look. Terra stared before groaning and reaching for her wallet, looking at the woman.

"How much are you taking from me?" she demanded. The woman rang them up at 1000 yen for the two, and an additional 500 yen for all the candy the two girls had wanted as well. Terra frowned and saw down on a bench. "That was your birthday!" she shouted to the oblivious princesses. Her foot crunched another flyer and she frowned. "Has no one learned the ramifications of littering?" she demanded.

"Grand opening at Mamiana Sakaue Park," Mamoru read, after prying the crumpled paper from under Terra's shoe. Then he looked over to the two girls and smiled as they enjoyed their gifts.

"Terra-chan bought them for us!" Bunny explained to Diana, looking through hers. Chibi-Usa held her own up so her guardian could see.

"Look, look! See, Diana, it spins!"

The four Inners and Goten stood round the corner, keeping an eye on them.

"They're okay," Rei said, heaving a sigh of relief.

Goten just stared, then turned back to Rei. "Tell me again… about the Moon Tarot and Bunny."

"She'll be on medication for her…'Problem', right?" Goten nodded. "Make sure she takes it. Especially before coming into contact to this circus. The card is now associated with this circus, and it stirs up problems like these. I don't think we can rely on Sailor Moon, if an enemy appears."

Goten went to open his mouth to speak when Bunny bounced up to him.

"Goten-oji, look!" she shouted, shoving the kaleidoscope into his face. As he took it to look at it, the bell rang.

"The five o'clock bell!" Bunny said, staring. "Is it that late? There're still people here at the park. Oh no! We have to go get my medicine!" She frantically tugged on Goten's arm as he tried to calm her down.

"There's still too many people in the park, and it's so late… how about I run Chibi-Usa to the Time Gates tomorrow morning?" Goten asked. Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Let's do that!" she insisted. Mamoru crossed his arms, giving a stern look.

"Didn't you write that you were leaving today in your letter to the 30th century?" he asked.

Chibi-Usa smiled. "It's okay! The letter is dated today, April first! Mama will understand and think it's an April Fool's joke and won't believe me!"

Terra grabbed her by the back of the skirt and lifted her into the air. "I'm not that stupid," she reminded with a frown. "Tomorrow morning, you're going home, got it?"

Chibi-Usa tried Bunny's 'kicked puppy' look, but it didn't work. She just sighed and agreed. Then she looked to Bunny.

"Bunny! I have a request!"

* * *

Terra sat in Bunny's room at Capsule Corporation, frowning like a little kid. Chibi-Usa was sitting in the large, queen-sized bed, brushing her long hair, using the Deep Sea Mirror.

"Yay! We get to spend the night!" she giggled. Bunny was outside the door, on the phone with her father, who was against the idea of having others spend the night with her.

"It's okay, papa! 'baa-san said it was okay!" she insisted, pulling the phone from her ear. "Terra can handle me, and besides, I'm sure it'd wake 'jii-san!" Hanging her cell phone up, she went back into the room and landed on her bed, bouncing. She giggled and sat next to Chibi-Usa looking through her kaleidoscope again.

Chibi-Usa followed suit. "Wow! There's all kinds of stones inside it!" she said.

"I've always wanted one of these," Bunny admitted. "I could never find a good one, though." Both were silenced by a pillow to the face. Terra towered over them wearing her green pajamas. Her hair was down entirely and her green eyes were glaring holes through the two girls.

"Chibi-Usa, you go to bed!" Terra ordered, putting her hands on her hips. She reminded Bunny of Goten's mother. "You're up at 5:15 tomorrow!"

"FIVE?!"

"It's after Bunny's grandfather is awake, but before her grandmother," she explained, before looking to Bunny. "We shouldn't be in the same room, if your problem is as bad as I've been led to believe. You can find another place to sleep."

Bunny was up and tugging on Terra's arm. "I won't want to go! I wanna have a sleep-over with you, Terra-chan! Haven't you ever wanted to have a big sleep-over?"

Terra put her hand to her face and frowned, showing her teeth. "When you get home, Chibi-Usa, expect a stricter mother. I can't believe I'm being manipulated by both of you…" with reluctance, she climbed into the bed, kicking the comforter off herself and onto the other two girls. "Get it off me."

Bunny looked at Chibi-Usa and frowned. "Man, I wish I could be little again, like Chibi-Usa," she moaned. "Being a kid is awesome. You can depend on others without apology, and you get whatever you want!"

Terra rolled onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head. "If there was a time either of you depended on me without apology, I'd love to hear it," she mumbled.

Chibi-Usa sat up and stared at Bunny as though she were crazier. "What are you talking about? I wanna look my age! I'm 902 years old, and I look like a little kid! There's lots of things you can't do as a kid. Nothing but disadvantages! I wanna hurry and become a woman! Then, for sure, I can look at Mamo-chan as an adult woman!"

Terra reached over and tugged on her hair. "Whatever. You're his daughter," she reminded, though she knew full well where her little outburst had come from. Princess Selene still loved Endymion with all her heart. "I had someone I cared about a long time ago, he didn't look his age. That never stopped him, though. He did whatever the hell he wanted and usually got away with it. Now for the love of god, please sleep!"

Both girls stopped talking at once. Chibi-Usa looked over to Bunny, '_I want to be like Bunny-chan… she's so pretty… why do I have to be 'chibi' forever?_'

Bunny opened her eyes and smiled, sitting up, causing Terra to groan in annoyance. "Can't sleep?" she asked. Chibi-Usa shook her head, and Bunny giggled. "It's because you're going home tomorrow, right?"

Chibi-Usa sat up and reached over to shake Terra, pulling the pillow off her face. Terra glared and sat up. "What fresh hell is this?"

"Tell me one of your stories," she asked. Terra blinked, looking curious. "When I was little, mama would tell me all kinds of stories about the past."

"What kind of stories?" Terra asked.

"Stories of Atlantis and Mu… or the mysteries of the pyramids, or the blood diamonds that are cursed. She told me stories of androids and humanoid robots 'Realians'… and about Vampires… and mirrors."

"Stories of mirrors?" Bunny wondered.

Chibi-Usa grinned and pointed to Bunny's vanity mirror. "Well, on the other side of the mirror, another world exists. So on pitch-black nights, during the new moon, you can't look into a mirror," she said with a mischievous grin. Bunny pulled the sheet to her face.

"W…why not?" she whimpered. Terra grinned, knowing this legend already.

"The light of the moon shields us from the other world. When there is no light, your reflection will reach out and GET YOU!" Terra shouted, grabbing Bunny at once, causing her to shriek and fall out of the bed. Pounding was heard on her door, along with the command to shut the hell up. Terra laughed, as did Chibi-Usa. Bunny whimpered and got back up, looking to her mirror. It was black. She whined and dove under the blankets.

"I can't look into mirrors at night anymore! Stupid Chibi-Usa! Good night!"

Chibi-Usa laid down and closed her eyes. Terra grabbed her pillow back and grinned. "Chibi-Usa is the adult of those two," she decided, laying down and falling asleep. Hearing that, Chibi-Usa smiled.

A shadow crossed the mirror.

* * *

Standing in the big top of the circus was an old woman, holding a cane. She tapped it once. "Now, now," she said as a winged eyeball flew to her, landing on the top of her cane. "Zircon, at my age, the light of day is too blinding… my back hurts… it paralyzes me. During the day, all I can do is worry. Such relief when night descends. Only in the darkness can I rest. But unless we make our circus here a success, I don't be able to feel calm no matter what." She turned her head. "Are you listening to me, girls?"

"We are, Zirconia-baba!" The one in red assured, holding her whip. "Leave it all to us, the Amazon Quartet."

"First," the one in pink said "to avoid interference with our business…"

"Those creeps won't bother us!" the one in green shouted, crossing her arms.

"We'll seal the doorway up tight," the one in blue promised, holding a blue orb in her hands. "Crown Ball!" The ball broke into three and she threw them into the air. In a flash of light, they vanished.

* * *

Chibi-Usa was sleeping soundly in bed next to both Terra and Bunny. In her dream, she was playing in a forest…

"_Maiden…" The voice called. Chibi-Usa turned around to see the sight from earlier. The Pegasus stood there, watching her._

"_A Pegasus…?" she wondered, pulling her pajama top up. The creature stared at her._

"_You carry the dream of beauty, maiden," it said, though its mouth didn't move. Chibi-Usa smiled when it said that._

"_The maiden is me?!" she asked happily. The Pegasus knelt to the ground._

"_Please climb on my back," he asked._

_Chibi-Usa stared. "What?" It nodded and carefully, she got on being mindful of its beautiful wings. It took off into the sky, flying over Tokyo. Chibi-Usa's mouth went wide with her smile. "Wow! Sugoi! I'm flying!"_

_She looked down on the city, marveling at the beautiful lights, until she saw something that caught her attention. "It's pretty at night, but… that area over there is pitch black. That's weird. I didn't know there was an empty part around here," she mused._

"_That place was the city you were in just now," the Pegasus pointed out. Chibi-Usa's eyes went wide as she turned back to stare._

"_What do you mean? Why is that the only dark place?" she demanded. Nothing was said as the Pegasus landed on the ground again, letting her off._

"_Maiden, did that view appeal to you?" he wondered. Chibi-Usa nodded, still uncertain about the darkness. "If you wish, I will lend you my power again. Hold out your hand," he instructed. As she did so, a small bell formed in her hand._

"_If you need me again, call me with that bell," he said._

_Chibi-Usa held it up and looked at it, before looking back up. "Who… who are you?"_

"_I am the Pegasus, Helios. Maiden, surely you will gain strength. So, please, lend that strength to me. I want to save Elysion. To do that, though, I need the Golden Crystal."_

_Chibi-Usa turned around to see King Endymion and Lady Earth behind her. She reached for them, but they faded away. The Neo-Queen was there, with a small child hiding in the folds of her dress, and they, too, faded away. "Mama? Papa? Auntie!"_

_The Pegasus faded away._

"_Helios!"_

Chibi-Usa found herself on the floor, having rolled over Bunny to get there. Her hair was a tangled mess and in her face. Diana sat on the nightstand, looking down at her. "Small Lady, are you okay?" she whispered.

Chibi-Usa went to stand back up, when the chiming of a small bell caught her ears. She reached over to take the item that Helios had just given her. "It wasn't a dream…"

Quietly, she got dressed and snuck out with Diana.

* * *

Terra sat up and shook Bunny awake, standing over her as the princess was tangled in her sheets. "Odango!" she hissed. Bunny opened her eyes and rolled over.

"I don't wanna train, papa…" she whined. Terra growled and lifted her out of the bed.

"I had the weirdest dream. Chibi-Usa-"

"Was with the Pegasus?" Bunny asked, awake at once. Terra dropped her and nodded. She frowned and looked out the window, wincing as the bright lights glared back at her.

"Coulda sworn I've heard its voice somewhere before…" Terra mused, closing the curtains, but leaving the window open for the cool night air. Bunny looked at her with sharp blue eyes.

"The voice of the Pegasus…?" she asked. Terra nodded and put her hand to her head.

"I'm probably dreaming it, though. Shit, I don't need this stress; my hands are breaking out again. How Kara ever lived life with this damn disease, I will never know," she cursed, before widening her eyes and turning to see if Chibi-Usa had heard that. Then she noticed that Chibi-Usa was gone.

"The fuck?" she demanded, ripping the sheets off the bed. A piece of paper floated to the ground. Terra snatched it up and tried to make it out, despite the fact it'd been written with no Kanji.

"What the hell does this say? 'Home by myself…' and… 'Back soon'," Terra said, assuming that was what she was trying to say. Terra crumpled it up and threw it at the mirror.

"I hate children…"

* * *

Chibi-Usa stood on the Look Out, early in the morning. No one would find her there at that hour. Diana hopped off the yellow cloud, Nimbus, and moved behind the princess. Chibi-Usa stood there, holding her kaleidoscope and looking at it. '_I don't want to go home…_' she realized. She'd been having too much fun, and now it would have to end. Her Auntie Sere never came down from the Moon, so she wouldn't be able to play with her like she had with Bunny, her mama was always busy with something and couldn't drop everything at a whim like Terra-chan did, and her papa was still limping from the incident with the Black Moon Family. She missed them, but she knew she couldn't have as much fun there as she did here. Going to put it back up in her bag, the little bell dropped to the ground. She picked it up, and remembered the words of the Pegasus from earlier.

"Helios…," she whispered to herself, not wanting to alert Dende to her presence there. "I don't know if he's an enemy or an ally… why did I just hop on his back like that?"

Diana came up to the little princess curiously. Chibi-Usa paid no mind to her for the time being.

"He looked so serious… he spoke about Elysion and the Golden Crystal. He looked like he wanted my help so badly…" She looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning blue as the sun crept up. She thought about her auntie, who had told her she waited with anticipation to see her return as a full Sailor Senshi.

"Can I really go home and face them all like this?" she asked, looking down to Diana as they walked into the Forbidden Corridor that led to the Gate of Time. "Is my training over?"

Diana smiled up at her. "Don't worry. You are a powerful Sailor Senshi in your own right now. Lord and Lady Earth will be happy to see how far you've come!" she assured. Chibi-Usa nodded and held her hands out.

"I hope so," she admitted, going to push the door open. But something was wrong. It wouldn't budge an inch. Her eyes went wide and she pushed harder, the ornate door with the phases of the moon carved into it would not move for her. Diana began to panic and Chibi-Usa began throwing her entire weight into it, pounding on it. "The door! The door won't open!"

Grabbing up her key, she tried to use it as a typical key, but it did nothing. Backing up, she raised it into the air. "Guardian of Time… let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me… I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian… Lead me! Protect me! Send me on the path of light!" Footsteps came in her direction, but she didn't care. She began to scream as Dende came upon her.

"Chibi-Usa!" he shouted, putting his hand to her shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you here so early?"

Chibi-Usa turned to face him. "The door won't open! I can't go home!" she yelled. Worry crossed his face and he went to open the door himself, but as before it wouldn't move an inch. Diana backed up from them and just watched. "Why won't it open?" she demanded, looking to him.

"I don't know, I'm not used to time travel," he admitted, looking down to her. "Go home and tell them. Something is terribly wrong. I think there is a new enemy,"

* * *

"I feel it," the girl in blue said, holding her orb in front of her. "I can feel it. Something is trying to break through the sealed door!"

The one in green grinned, juggling several balls, her own orb among them. "Doesn't matter. We've already found our ultimate weapon. Ain't no one can stop us with it!"

The one in red laughed and cracked her whip, a cage opening and releasing a tiger. "Come on out, little tiger eye! Go and get them!"

* * *

Bunny sat down next to Chibi-Usa with Mamoru at the Crown Arcade. Terra stood over them, pacing back and forth. She didn't like the fact that the Gates of Time were sealed, not one little bit. Something was horribly wrong.

"That Pegasus is named Helios," Chibi-Usa explained, staring at the bell he'd given her. "He wants to save Elysion, and he said he needs the Golden Crystal."

Terra put her hand on Bunny's shoulder, as though to steady herself. "Are you sure that's what he said?" she demanded. Chibi-Usa looked up and nodded, while Bunny seemed… confused. Mamoru thought those words sounded familiar, but he couldn't think of why they would.

"Either way," he mused "it's too risky to cooperate with him right away. Not until we find out who he really is."

Terra stood back up. "No. We're helping him as best we can," she ordered, pacing again. Helios was in danger; she couldn't sit by like this.

"You know who this person is?" Bunny asked, confused. Terra was chewing on her nails, not paying attention. She was just muttering to herself. Sighing, Bunny stood up and went to walk outside. That was when she noticed people screaming and running away. Bursting out the door, she saw Motoki standing there, looking horrified.

"Motoki! Unazuki!" Bunny shouted, running up to them, followed by the others. Motoki turned to face them, and pointed wildly.

"It's terrible! We were going to the circus when a tiger escaped!" He shouted. "It's running loose in the shopping center!"

Terra ran to where Motoki pointed, passing shrieking pedestrians. She was jumping over people, while Bunny and Chibi-Usa were shoving their way past. The tiger was in plain sight, the people around it had all fled already. Terra transformed at once, drawing her sword and tossing it aside. It stuck in the concrete a good distance away. She didn't want to hurt it, thinking it was probably terrified about being in a large city like this. She'd just use the scabbard to knock it out.

"Let's follow Terra-chan's example!" Bunny decided. "Chibi-Usa, let's transform! Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

Nothing happened.

Both girls looked at themselves in horror, and when she didn't feel the shift in energy, Sailor Earth turned around. "What the hell? Transform, both of you!" she ordered. She stopped when she saw the two Grails appear before them and then fade into oblivion.

"No…" Bunny whispered. "We could only use that power because there were the ten of us. Now three are gone."

"But I feel something," Chibi-Usa admitted. "A strength is filling me like never before. A new power and transformation. I feel something giving me its power, and I can hear it in my heart and mind.

"Yeah, me too. The password is… Moon Crisis, Make UP!"

The two transformed into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. As they did, a girl in blue and a girl in red appeared next to the tiger. The one in blue held her hands out, balls flying forth.

"Summon Ball!" she called out. "Physical manifestations of nightmares, come forth! Come to me, lemures and strike into the darkness!" Black orbs flew forth, striking the three Senshi. Moon tried several ki shots, but they passed harmlessly through. Moon fell back, and Earth snatched up Chibi-Moon jumping aside with her, landing hard on the ground. As Chibi Moon rolled away from the impact, the little bell rolled, too. She looked at it and remembered something else Helios had told her.

Moon shrieked as the lemures flew at her. Chibi Moon held the bell up in her hands. "Help us, Helios! Please! Twinkle Yell!" In a flash of light, the Pegasus appeared before the group, the two kaleidoscopes appearing on either side of him.

"Our kaleidoscopes…" Moon whispered, sitting up. Her bright blue eyes stared at them.

"These crystal kaleidoscopes now carry spirit, formed from your strong thoughts and souls," he explained. "They came to you for a reason." The kaleidoscopes transformed into long rods. Moon Kaleidoscope and Chibi Moon Kaleidoscope. Sailor Moon took hers, as did Chibi Moon. They stood ready and Chibi Moon looked confused. She didn't know how to use it, they never received the attack command.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Moon called out. The energy from it exploded forth and dissolved the lemures. In frustration, the two enemies vanished with the tiger. As Mamoru and Goten came up on the fighting, they saw the three Senshi standing there.

"Super Sailor Moon!" Goten said, going over to her, when she doubled over. She held her head in her hands and stayed like that for the longest time. Concerned, Chibi Moon went to see if she was okay, but Goten grabbed her and threw her back into Earth, getting between them.

"What was that for?!" Earth demanded. Before Goten could reply, Moon was up and went at him, striking him with her new weapon. He grabbed it and forcibly twisted it around, trying to make her let go, but Moon simply flipped her entire body with her hand to keep her grip on it, ripped it free, and hit him again, sending him staggering. She went for Earth next, only to find a scabbard striking her gut painfully.

"Sailor Moon, what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she shrieked.

"It's not true, you're not here…" Moon whispered, putting her hands to her head again. "You're all supposed to be DEAD!" She ran for Earth again, though Goten grabbed her ankle and tossed her aside once more. She bounced once and flipped back over, snarling at them. "That witch killed all of you! You're illusions, you're fake! STOP TRYING TO FOOL ME!"

Earth's eyes went wide. "Shit! Goten, this isn't a split personality!" she realized at once, grabbing Moon's hands as she tried to bring the Moon Kaleidoscope down on her. "It's Princess Serenity! Damn it, Bunny must be stressed out and the Princess isn't aware she's been reborn!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Goten demanded, grabbing Moon from behind as Chibi Moon stood by Mamoru, incase the fighting came that way.

"Help me knock her out!" Earth ordered. It was easier said than done. Moon pulled free, going for Goten again, when something came at her, knocking her in the head and causing her to pass out. Earth cursed and turned around to see who had stopped her, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Sailor Guardian!" she shouted, holding her scabbard. Goten looked over, after scooping Moon up into his arms. Green and deep red were her colors; her hair was half pulled back and clipped into place with a barrette. Earth shook her head, almost not surprised to see her there, and transformed back. Of them all, Guardian didn't seem to like her at all, though it'd always been significantly less than Black Moon's hatred for her.

"Look, before you let into me too, will you help us get her to a hospital?" Terra demanded, as Guardian transformed back as well, sneering at her.

"Whatever," she said, moving over to Goten.

* * *

"This is the power of the full moon," the voice from within the black mirror said. "White shining light of the White Moon Kingdom. They have been reborn, they have escaped my curse,"

"Girls!" Zirconia shouted. "Queen Neherenia is furious! Abstain from your lavish behavior! Those girls are the ones of the White Moon Kingdom! Their bodies are immortal, and they carry a holy stone of infinite power."

"If you attack them directly, you will be destroyed. We must take them out before they know it! We will take this world and both holy crystals!"

The girl in green scoffed. "Lousy old hag! She told us we could do what we wanted! This ain't fair!"

"Jun-Jun," the girl in pink said carefully. "I agree with her. Besides, we can finally go outside. We would be wise to enjoy it."

"Cere-Cere is right!" the girl in blue said, tossing her ball up and down. "This will be fun. I'll enjoy it. Won't you, Ves-Ves?"

"Of course, Palla-Palla," the one in red agreed. "Little tiger eye. Little hawk eye. Little fish eye. Would you like to have your human forms now?"

The three animals moved around excitedly, causing Ves-Ves to laugh and open the cages.

Palla-Palla tossed her blue ball into the air. "Palanquin Ball!" The smoke cleared, leaving three humans where the animals had been.

"This is awesome!" the tiger cried.

"I'm human! I'm human!" the hawk said.

"Human form! How wonderful!" the fish said.

Ves-Ves laughed. "Show them the power of the Dead Moon Circus," she ordered. "The nightmares, lemures, will devour beautiful and shining dreams, and they will make this land ours!"

The three vanished. The Quartet stared into a mirror, looking at the Sailor Senshi.

"So, I wonder what kind of dreams these girls have?" Palla-Palla asked. As she did, the voices of Moon and Chibi Moon floated out, from the previous night.

'_It'd be great to be a kid again!_'

'_I wanna hurry up and become an adult!_'

Cere-Cere giggled into her hand. "I believe it's time to give them a taste of our power. Let's show them the strength of the Quartet."

"I'll grant their wishes!" Palla-Palla swore. She tossed her orb into the air. "Opposite Ball!"

* * *

Goten listened to Terra speak. "You're right. If she can transform, it's a security risk. Here, I'll hand you the locket so you can seal it up." As he grabbed it off of Moon's bow, while Chibi-Moon changed back, bright light struck the two girls. Goten nearly dropped Bunny and shielded his eyes. When the light faded away, something was wrong.

"What was that?" Guardian asked, looking to Terra.

"Hell if I know," she warned, looking to the two Moons. Something was… off.

Bunny fit snugly into Goten's arms. Her pigtails were much shorter, and her clothes swamped her form. Chibi-Usa stood much taller, her pigtails seemed to vanish, as her thick hair looked to be hanging loose from her odangos, and her clothes were several sizes too small. Ripping could be heard as she moved the wrong way.

"What the-?!"


	40. Act thirty nine: Mercury Dream

Act 39: Dream – Mercury

_He looked up to the sky, to the Moon looming overhead, gazing back down at him. The Moon that shouldn't have been there. On the planet that long should have been destroyed without its influence. He knew something was wrong, why had no one else noticed? The Moon was destroyed over forty years ago, he'd been there, and he'd watched it. Could this be a sign of a terrible omen?_

"_I wonder," he said, staring at the Moon, whose shine seemed… duller than it should have. "Is this the same as the Lake of Darkness where Nero does his fishing?"_

Goten looked up and over to Terra, whose head snapped up at once. "Terra?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "It's nothing."

'_Damn… Aniki…_'

* * *

Goten had picked a hospital with almost no connection to Capsule Corporation. He couldn't risk this getting back to Trunks. How was he supposed to explain that his daughter had been turned back into an eight year old? Shifting her weight in his arms, he realized a warm substance was saturating the sleeves of his shirt. When he took a better look, he saw blood.

"Damn it!" he cursed, looking back to Terra, who had draped a long coat over Chibi-Usa since her uniform was far too small and indecent for someone her size. "She's bleeding again!"

Terra's head snapped up and she cursed as well, pushing up and past Aly. It looked like a bad one, too. "This might work in our favor, though! They'll admit her now, and we won't have to find a story to make up," she explained, ripping one of her sleeves out to try and staunch the blood flow. Aly came up on her, trying to see what was wrong. Terra just pushed her to one side.

"None of your business!" she sneered, grabbing Chibi-Usa by the wrist and pulling her away from the woman. Chibi-Usa looked back to Aly and then to Terra, curious.

"Terra-chan! What-?"

Terra said nothing and kept dragging her. She didn't want Aly near Chibi-Usa. She didn't want her waking Kara's memories, and making the girl hate her again. Goten didn't pretend to understand what in hell was going on; he was more concerned about Bunny. Once at the hospital, he looked back to see Mamoru look uneasy about going in. The man just burst inside, shouting that his 'daughter' was bleeding from the chest. Several staff members rushed out to see to her.

"What happened to her?" A doctor asked as a nurse took her from Goten, while another went to bring him another shirt to wear, as his was covered in blood. Thinking quickly, he pointed to Chibi-Usa.

"We got into an accident!" he announced. "My oldest girl here was okay, but my little one… I… don't know! She just started bleeding! It was during that tiger attack!" The doctor nodded and began writing everything down. She looked familiar to Goten, but he didn't say anything to her. She nodded and went off to tend to Bunny, while he began to pace back and forth. Terra looked up at him from where she sat.

"Got her locket?" she asked, ignoring Aly for the moment who was steadily growing more and more angry at it. Goten just nodded and reached with a fumbling hand, grabbing it and tossing it to her. Aly snatched it out of the air and looked down at Terra.

"Tell me what's going on!" the woman demanded. Terra glared at her.

"None of your damn business," Terra reminded, grabbing the locket back and holding it in her hands. She concentrated for several long minutes, not taking notice when the Inners came in. Ami was carrying a folder in her hands, looking around, as Minako and Rei filed in behind her, Makoto grabbing snacks from a vending machine, as well as some playing cards for Goten.

"Goten-san! Mama called me! She said that 'your daughter' was in an accident? What?" she demanded. Goten looked at her, opening his mouth to speak as Makoto came in and dropped her snacks, pointing at once to Chibi-Usa.

"That hair! The Queen of Nemesis!"

The Inners jumped back, which scared Chibi-Usa. She looked around frantically for whomever they were talking about.

"Queen of Nemesis? Where? WHERE?"

Terra opened her eyes and glared. "Please shut up now. As if this isn't hard enough with this bitch here," she growled, pointedly glaring at Aly. Makoto followed her gaze and froze on the spot. She couldn't articulate her words for several long moments, and Minako waved a hand in front of her face.

"Mako-chan?" she asked, worried something was wrong. Makoto just pushed past her, reaching and grabbing Aly by the face and holding there. Aly's eyes seemed to shine for a moment, though only Terra noticed. She said nothing, though. She didn't get a chance to. Makoto had tears in her eyes.

"Sensei!" she shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look.

"Your sensei that got shot?" Goten asked in disbelief. Terra sat the locket down, unfinished, and stood, going over to the two of them. She grabbed Makoto's wrist and pushed her behind her, getting between the two. She shoved a finger in Aly's face.

"You're dead," she calmly said. Her face betrayed her words, though. She looked furious at the thought. She was really trying to restrain herself. Makoto tried to pull Terra back, not knowing why she was being so defensive.

"Terra-chan!" Makoto shouted, trying to stop her. "This is my sensei! Don't hurt her!" Terra wouldn't budge, though. She kept her glare up.

"So that explains it," she finally said through grit teeth. "I thought your fighting style looked like mine. I guess I should've known. Makoto, your 'sensei' here is a Neo."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Even Goten.

"This is Alysse Raven. She is Sailor Guardian."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. No one moved or breathed. A living Neo Senshi! Terra just kept frowning. Why hadn't Karen mentioned her when she spent time in the future? There was no way this was possible!

"Just stay out of my way," Terra warned, going back to the locket to continue her work to seal it up. Makoto went at once to Aly, to talk to her, while once normalcy returned to the group, Minako went to where Terra was sitting.

"What are you doing, Terra-san?" she asked, watching as a faint glow began to surround the locket. Terra was silent for a while, before looking up.

"We're going to fight without Sailor Moon for a while." She looked up to see the stares of disbelief that had earned her, and she groaned. "LOOK! She's unstable! Okay? What if she freaks on us again?"

The Inners just jumped at Terra's shouting. Terra only shouted when she was pissed at something. Groaning again, she leaned back.

"Just trust me," she said "we're better off."

With that, she looked over to Chibi-Usa – could she be called 'Chibi' anymore? – and leaned forward.

"Do you have any idea what happened? Did your mom ever warn you about this?" Terra asked. The girl, now a teen, shook her head, her thick hair going with her movements.

"Not a word. Mama doesn't like talking about this year. I don't know anything," she admitted. She'd known about Super Sailor Moon, so obviously her mother would speak about that. But what could be wrong with this year in particular?

"You never asked the others?" Ami reasoned. Surely, the princess could have asked the Senshi. Ami knew that if it were something important, SHE would have told her.

"No. No one talks about it. I think you're all scared of what Mama will do if you talk."

Goten had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly at that as the Inners fell back, astonished at what Chibi-Usa had said.

"Mama is scary when she's mad!" the princess shouted in defense of her friends in the future. "I once saw her punch one of auntie's special guards in the face!"

Terra was going to ask something, when Aly interrupted.

"'Ko-chan," she began. Makoto almost beamed at hearing the affectionate nickname once more. "I'd really like to get to know how you've been since this all happened… do you have a place I can stay?"

"Under a pier," Terra suggested. '_In a concrete sleeping bag._'

"You can stay with me!" Makoto shouted, smiling brightly. This was too good to be true. Waving her friends goodbye, she led her sensei out of the hospital. Everyone watched her go, and they all jumped when a loud growling and near-roaring sound resonated in the room. Goten turned just in time to watch Terra take a seat cushion in her mouth and shake her head back and forth, before grabbing the poor thing and ripped it open, sending stuffing everywhere. He decided it would be wise to not ask why she'd done that. That could easily have been his throat. Goten might have had the ability to become a Super Saiya-jin, but Terra was a Sailor Senshi.

"W-well, let's try to figure out what could have happened," Ami said, gaining everyone's attention. "Maybe it's an enemy's trick."

"Maybe. I don't FEEL any different inside. I feel just the same. So, only my age was changed."

Terra finished cleaning the stuffing from the floor and trashed the last of it as Ami's mother came out with a clipboard, a technician wheeling little Bunny in to the room. She smiled, seeming to not realize her age discrepancy.

"Goten-oji!" she shouted. Last thing she'd remembered was gaining the new Henshin phrase. Now, she was here, her chest was hurting, her head was pounding, but at least Goten was there. Goten noticed, vaguely, that Mamoru was speaking to another doctor.

"Your daughter will be fine, Son-san," Ami's mother said. "Just keep it bandaged up, clean bandages every eight hours, and sterilize the wound, and in a few days she'll be fine."

Goten nodded, offering a polite bow, before going and picking Bunny up. Both doctors left and Mamoru bowed to his own doctor, mentioning something about school and the front desk. Once all the doctors were out of the room, Bunny looked at Chibi-Usa and her eyes went wide.

"How did you get so big?" she demanded as Terra came up on her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not here! We need to meet up later; I have some business to check on." 'Business'… they all knew what that meant. "Chibi-Usa, think Luna P can still affect Trunks?"

The teen nodded.

"Good. Go there and make him think you're Bunny. Goten, keep Bunny away from Capsule Corporation, Trunks, and anyone in your family for a few days, once I get fully settled, I'll bring her home with me to hide her. We're having a problem."

* * *

Chibi-Usa had Diana with her as she walked up the path to Trunks' home. The landscaping company did a good job on the outside of the home; it looked like an oasis in the sweltering heat of a Tokyo summer. She was supposed to hypnotize him again, but now she felt a little bad over it. Deceiving him in such a way, but it was necessary. Pulling out her key to the house, she unlocked the door and pushed it open a bit. Trunks was in the kitchen, with a clear view of the entryway and blinked.

"Bunny? That you?" he asked, walking towards the door, paper in hand. Chibi-Usa threw Luna P in the room, listening to the whooshing sound from the other side of the door and watched as the pink tinted smoke billowed out of the room. She peered in, hoping that she'd caught him off guard and it had worked.

"Hey, Bunny, you're late," he said. Chibi-Usa smiled inside. It worked!

"Oh, uh s-sorry. I was with G-, uh, Goten-oji, and…" she said, trying to remember how Bunny spoke around her father.

"Did you get your medicine?" Trunks asked, walking towards the television room, carrying the paper and his coffee.

"Goten-oji said he'd bring it," she explained, carefully walking after him.

"Good. Bunny, this isn't like you. I'm really worried about that breakdown you had. I honestly think it's a good idea if you stay here for a few days, if you want to keep going out." Trunks groaned as he sat down. "Just… promise you won't go out unless Goten's with you."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "Of course. I'm going downstairs for a while, I'll see you later," she said, waving as she descended into the basement. That felt so wrong, trying to pretend to be Bunny… but she'd done it for Trunks. He was like a second father to her, being around him just gave her that secure feeling.

Without thinking about it, Chibi-Usa jumped the last three steps. In her smaller body, she knew how to land to keep from landing on her butt…most of the time. She slipped and landed hard, causing her to drop the bell she'd received from the Pegasus. It chimed once and as if rising from the sound itself, the Pegasus appeared to her.

'_Maiden._'

"H-Helios!" she said, scrambling at once to stand.

'_That form,'_ he said, looking to her. '_You've grown. You're beautiful. Surely, you are the maiden I've been searching for, after all.'_

Chibi-Usa went red as he spoke. "N-no, this is, it's because of the enemy!"

'_So, you have suddenly changed,_' he realized. '_This is the work of them…it's unfortunate. I feel an evil spirit with you now, putting such a spell on you…'_

"Helios, do you know about the enemies?" Chibi-Usa questioned as Diana watched from under a computer table, having been waiting on the princess.

'_My real form… no. I can't say now. But, Maiden, I need your power. You must return to your true form to be able to help me. This evil spirit must be cleansed._'

Chibi-Usa had visions of Rei throwing her sacred charms at her to burn the evil out… visions of exorcisms done to her.

'_I feel him… someone close to you has a powerful connection to him._'

"Him? What are you talking about?"

'_He might know how to undo this curse from you. Find him, and break the curse. I need your power, Maiden. Please. Believe me._' A cage appeared around him, he whinnied loudly and kicked, but nothing could be done. '_You have the key to save me, and everything. You have the beautiful dream. Protected by the light of the moon, the princess soldier. You are the chosen maiden, who bears the crystal that can break the seal on the Kinzuishou._'

With that, he faded away.

"Helios?" Chibi-Usa called, before clamping a hand to her mouth. How thick were the walls of the basement, anyway? Had Trunks heard any of that? Chibi-Usa grabbed her phone and dialed Goten. She had to get to the others, to tell them Helios had appeared!

* * *

_The girl ran through the corridor of metal, stopping to jump in the way of sensors, to make the automatic doors open up, then jumped away to let them close. She giggled at how funny it was, and then ran on, past soldiers, carrying her training sword with her. She'd finished her lesson for the day and she wanted to show him what she'd learned. He was always so sad; she just KNEW this would cheer him up!_

'_Ani-ue!' she yelled as she ran passing more soldiers, more civilian models. She made it to the room he used. There were two beds, though he only needed the one. He told her the other was for if she ever had a nightmare, so that made her feel special. His window was uncovered, giving a beautiful view of the stars as they headed for their home system. After everything that had happened, it was slow going, but they'd make it by the end of the month._

'_Ani-ue! I finished my lesson!' she announced. He turned to look at her, his blue eyes as red as his hair. 'Don't cry, Ani-ue! I'm here!'_

'_That's not why I'm crying,' he said, wiping his face on his sleeve. She never saw the Inquisitor standing behind her…_

Terra jolted awake, her heart pounding. Mamoru coughed into his hand, looking over to her. She and Bunny were spending the night, and by the looks of it, Terra hadn't had a pleasant dream.

"Terra-san?" he asked, coughing once more, concerned.

Her hands shaking, Terra placed her head in them, shuddering once before breaking down into sobs.

* * *

Goten stood with Chibi-Usa in the park. They'd snuck her out of the house to keep Trunks from knowing and the princess was in a swing, while Goten hung upside down from the jungle gym.

"So, he appeared to you?" he asked. Chibi-Usa idly kicked her legs, nodding.

"He said… someone close to me knew a person who could reverse what happened. But who?"

Diana, sitting on her charge's head, looked down at her. "I wouldn't worry Small Lady-"

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa held a finger up. "I'm not 'small' anymore."

"-Lady, but even though this is the enemy's trick, you've grown splendidly. If the Lord and Lady Earth could see you right now…" Diana sighed, dreamily. Goten wasn't sure. He'd seen how Terra could react. If anything, Mirai-chan would be freaked out to see Sailor Neo Moon again.

"So, who close to you would know someone?" Goten asked, dropping to the ground, landing on his feet. That was what had Chibi-Usa stumped. Who could possibly help her?

"What about Terra-chan? She knows a lot of people. She's old, too, so it has to be her!"

"Well, you wanna call her in the morning?" Goten asked, motioning that they should head on, before curfew hit. Chibi-Usa nodded, holding his hand as though she were still small.

"My dream," she began, staring off "is to someday be a real adult. To be a wonderful lady. And then, some day… to meet a prince of my own."

* * *

Ami sat at her computer, staring at the screen, pulling her glasses off. The strain of sitting here so long had started taking its toll on her eyes.

"This is the Dead Moon Circus," she whispered, finding it easier to think aloud in trying times. She stared at the map of Tokyo. "It's in the center of Juuban, in the shopping center, completely enveloping it. What a strange aura…"

She pointed to the screen, to easily follow her own train of thought. "No, it's spreading rapidly across the planet. This explains why Chibi-Usa couldn't access the road of time. The power is more concentrated at its center; however… its influence is spreading like wildfire. The longer they stay… the more it spreads."

If only they could speak to Sailor Pluto on this matter. If only they knew where to look.

"Setsuna-san told us many important things, but… she's not here anymore. I can't always rely on her; I have to hold myself together. If the Dead Moon is the enemy… they might be affecting Bunny-chan, this could explain her mental disorders! Protecting the planet and the princess is the most important thing!"

'_How strange… I feel something rustling from the depths of my body now. Wondrous, I feel water flowing inside of me…'_

"Ami! I'm home!" her mother called out, shutting the door behind her. Ami heard the sound of keys being placed on the table. "Why are you still awake? It's one o'clock."

"Oh, I was studying," she said. It wasn't a lie, she was studying the enemy. "Why are you late?"

"There was some trouble at the hospital, and I had to run some blood work. I'm so tired. Have you eaten?"

"I stopped by Mako-chan's house and ate. Don't worry about me."

"You work so hard, Ami, and you're always at home, alone. I'm not a good mother." Dr. Mizuno sighed, putting her hand to her head. "I devote my time to strangers, more than I do my own child. It's a mistake."

"Mom, don't say that. I'm fine, really." Ami's mother was a doctor, yes, but her father was a painter. She recalled telling Bunny that, not so long ago. Had it been that long? It seemed, to her, that even though they'd only been fighting these enemies since awakening for only a year or so – if that long – it felt like it had been years since the whole thing started. Ami never saw her father, one day he just decided to stay at his forest studio and never came back. Of course, he always sent her postcards on her birthday. Her mother said something else, before walking off to her room to lay down and try to sleep before the inevietable of her beeper going off, to call her away again.

"Dad said I work too hard, too," Ami said to herself, picking up a postcard with a fish on it. "Not like a kid at all."

* * *

The ancient, ornate mirror within the Dead Moon Circus reflected no light. It sucked it all in, much like a black hole. A form was standing there, staring out, a black shape, you couldn't see anything about it, but its glowing, white eyes.

"Zirconia," it whispered. "I know the ones of the White Moon Kingdom have been reincarnated in this world now. It seems my curse must repeat once more. I will not allow the Princess to succeed."

Zirconia bowed down as best she could. "I understand, Neherenia-sama." The form faded away, letting Zirconia's reflection appear in the mirror. Light returned to the area, to show the Quartet standing there, not knowing what was said. "Girls! That power of the Moon Kingdom that routed the lemures… in ancient times, we of the Dead Moon were tormented by the power of that crystal, and out neautiful Neherenia-sama was sealed away with it. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou must be ours!"

One of the men, the one who had been the fish, laughed, holding a mirror. "Zirconia-sama, let me do it!"

Fish Eye looked into the mirror. "Now, mirror, reflect for me the many dreamers of the city. Let me see the carrier of light, one of the Moon Kingdom, and the ones they protect!"

Many forms came into the mirror, and he rejected them. The man coughing black blood, the man with red hair sitting alone in the dark, the little girl with black hair playing a violin… until he stopped on a girl with blue hair, studying.

"I found you!" he said. "You manipulate the flow of water, just like me!"

* * *

The next morning came, and Ami was on the phone. Her mother had left earlier in the day, so she was home alone. "And you're still affected?"

"Yes!" Bunny wailed. "Can't you do anything about it? Terra-chan doesn't know what to do!"

"I guess it was stupid, to think you'd change back after a night's sleep." With a sigh, she hung the phone back up. "I have to get them changed back quickly. How long until Bunny's father notices?"

'_We can always use the Dragon Balls,_' she recalled Goten saying. _'We get two wishes, after all._'

Yes, but that was risky in itself. They were trying to hide from Goten's family, and if they did that it could very well expose them. Pulling a jacket on and grabbing her umbrella, Ami left the okushon and walked to the circus in the rain. She passed the big top, which was closed because of the weather, and passed several shops, before stopping and looking at one.

"A tropical fish store?" It was suspicious, and that was why she walked inside. When she looked around, though, at how it was set up, she gasped in amazement. The store itself was under water! There was a dome that held water above them, it was like a huge aquarium.

"It's just like I'm under the water," Ami sighed. On the other side, she could see the store actually connected to the circus. This must have been the gift shop.

"You look happy," Palla-Palla said from behind the counter. "When people long for water, it's evidence of built-up stress."

Ami said nothing about it to the girl, but looked at one of the aquariums. "If I want to buy a fish, which one should I get?"

Palla-Palla bounced over to the aquarium she was looking at and pointed one of the fish out. "This one, this one! They're good for starting out, and easy to care for!"

"It's so cute. It looks just like the one on the postcard from dad. Mom might like it, too." Paying for it, she left with the things she would need, Palla-Palla waving at her.

"Thank you for your patronage!" she called after, grinning.

* * *

Ami sat up with a start. When did she fall asleep? She'd been studying…

"Not good. I need to keep studying to keep my grades up." She looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight, and she saw a light on in the hall, indicating her mother was home. Standing to go see, she gasped in disbelief as she saw her kissing some man.

"Mom?"

"Hey, you said your daughter would be asleep," he said.

"All she does is study anyway, it's not like it matters."

Ami fumbled for her com unit. "Mom!" Stopping, she saw her reflection in a mirror, a child, running after her father.

"_Daddy!" she cried out._

"_Keep away from me, Ami. I'm tired of you, and your mother. All you do is study," he said, walking off._

"_Daddy…!"_

Ami nearly fell over in shock. "No, this isn't-"

The image in the mirror changed, to Bunny-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, and Terra-san.

"_We don't need anyone else," Bunny said, smiling. "I don't care what happens to the others!"_

Ami watched in terror, wanting to retch and vomit. Her new fish turned into Fish Eye, who grabbed her from behind.

"You don't need to take this. Are you jealous of every one? Tell me your dream," he said.

"My dream… is for love…" she said, almost in a hypnotic whisper. Suddenly it felt wrong. She pulled free, dashing forward, out to her balcony. Her plan was to transform and leap to safety, but once she stepped outside, she was beset upon by the lemures. "Enemies are inside the condo! I need help… Bunny-chan… Terra-san…"

Fumbling with the com unit, she managed to send a signal out. Terra was the one to answer.

"What now?" she demanded, before realizing something was wrong, hearing Bunny's com go off with the same signal. "Ami, what the hell?"

"E-enemies! Terra-san, I'm under attack!" She tried to say more, when she was overtaken, the com slipping out of her hands as she fell forward into a mirror, slowly descending into infinity.

'_I'm always depending on someone else to fight for me… this is a nightmare…'_ she thought.

"That's right," Fish Eye said with a sadistic grin on his face. "This is the nightmare of our imp lemures. This okushon is wholly under our control. In the dead of night, no one in the city is awake. The Dead Moon Circus will use this place to spread our nightmares!"

Ami just kept drifting, eyes closed. _'I'm so tired… there's no strength left in me. I'm going to fall asleep, I don't want to wake back up… I have no self-confidence, I can only depend on others…'_

She closed her eyes, drifting through water, when something happened. A chime caught her ears and she opened her eyes. Standing before her was a monolith, and a boy who held something in his hands.

"That's not true," he said. "You have your own strength."

"Who… are you?"

He held his hands out, Ami could feel great power radiating from him. A small object in his hands took shape. It became Sailor Mercury.

"That's… me?"

"Open your eyes, Princess of Mercury. You mustn't come under the command of this nightmare. Remember your true dream."

"My…?"

"You aren't weak."

"My true dream… I have so many people who love me, and I want to protect all of them. For that, I study hard. And… and my dream… is to become a powerful Sailor Senshi, and protect everyone. Because…"

"That is your mission."

The water around them began to grow erratic. It ebbed and swelled, wrapping Ami up in it, concentrating at her chest, a crystal shaped like a heart, shattering the nothingness around her like glass, startling Fish Eye as she transformed. A heart brooch, a star on her choker, transparent shoulder guards, and a long back bow. The excess energy that did not go into her transformation, concentrated again, and became a harp.

"This is…? The Mercury Harp?" she asked, just knowing what it was. She remembered it, she was supposed to have received it in her previous life, but had been killed before she could. She grabbed it in her hands.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Fish Eye staggered back, breaking the illusion on Ami's mother, who collapsed. It was at that time that Goten showed up with Chibi-Usa and Terra, who looked at Chibi-Usa.

"We can't take any chances! Transform!" she ordered. The girl nodded, and held her own brooch out.

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!" The flash of light was blinding and when it faded, Super Sailor Chibi Moon stood there, back to normal. She smiled, looking at Terra.

"Look, Terra-chan! I'm back to normal! We just needed to transform!" she cried out. Terra was going to say something, but was cut short, knocked back into a wall and collapsing as Fish Eye and Palla-Palla stood there.

"No one will stop the Dead Moon!" Palla-Palla announced, gearing up to attack again. The attack hit dead on, striking Chibi Moon and throwing her back as well, knocking her weapon from her hands. Goten tried to power up, but he was caught off guard when someone stepped between him and the attack, batting it aside as if it were a harmless toy.

"I remember you… you're the one, from back then!" The Senshi in White didn't look back at him, didn't acknowledge him, she just stood there between the Senshi and the enemies. Goten could see she held something in her hand, some kind of trinket. Super Sailor Mercury watched on, going to tend to Terra and to her mother. Goten went to put a hand on their savior's shoulder, but she made a motion with her hand that told him to stop.

"Do not touch me, Goten-san. I have no desire to witness your death again." Her voice was the same, and so sad. Where did he know this voice from?

"And as for you, Palla-Palla of the Balancing Ball…" she whispered, taking her arm and striking at the air. A massive Ki attack launched, destroying Fish Eye at once. "You should leave."

"You're going to let her go?" Goten demanded. "She's the enemy!" Though, she didn't stay to find the answer. Palla-Palla vanished. The Senshi in White looked back at Goten, and walked past him, to the door of the Okushon.

"It… looks like it's about to storm. It looks… just like it did the first time. I'd suggest telling Doctor Mizuno that the wind blew her windows out." With no other words, she lifted the trinket up to her forehead… and vanished.


	41. Act forty: Mars Dream

Act 40- Dream – Mars

It was at least a day before Terra woke back up, unsure as to what had exactly happened. Sitting up, she realized everything ached and it wouldn't be a very good idea. Her tail was throbbing, and that just didn't help one bit. Bunny was in the room, looking through Terra's pictures, only responding to the pillow striking her face, making her drop one.

"Put that down!" Terra ordered. She tried to get up once more, hissing in pain as her feet touched the carpet, nearly collapsing once, hobbling over, to snatch them away. "Those are MINE."

Bunny stood up, trying to make Terra lay back down. "Terra-chan, it's not good for you to be up like this! Alysse-san said you need to rest!"

Terra froze in what she was doing, looking up. "…Alysse said what?"

"We brought you back here from Ami-chan's Okushon, and Alysse-san said you needed to rest!"

She grabbed the picture up so hard Bunny was worried she'd destroy the frame. She then found a manicured finger in her face, the green nail inches from her nose.

"Look, Odango, I know I said Alysse was a Neo, and I know she was Makoto's sensei, but do NOT let her near me! Understand? That woman hates me enough as it is!" She then began spouting off a stream of curses in English, and many words Bunny couldn't keep up with. Finally coming down off the tirade, Terra slumped back into the bed, hugging one of the picture frames to her chest.

"That's the one of you and your papa, isn't it?" Bunny carefully asked, not wanting Terra to go off like that again while she wasn't feeling well. Terra said nothing for long moments, just held that picture to her.

"This picture… represents a time I can never have back," she finally said. "I can't ever go back. It's been so long, he's dead now. There's nothing left for me, my home is gone forever."

"So, you left that all behind to come be a Sailor Senshi?"

"No. If I had gotten my way, I never would have come here. I never wanted to be a Sailor Senshi. She made me… the Inquisitor made me."

* * *

The Pegasus, Helios, strained against the magics holding him in place in the cage. Every so often, he would partially turn into a human form as he did, though it never lasted. Through the pain, he looked up to the shadowy woman standing over him. She laughed at him.

"You're trying to escape from my curse? How pathetic. You and this land are already mine," she said, sweeping her arm, creating an image of a land ravaged by darkness and evil. "Soon the surface will follow, and everything will be mine. Your selfish imitation won't be permitted!"

Helios strained. It wasn't over. Sailor Earth would still know of him, if her power was as the Angel had said, so long ago… she would surely help!

"You can enslave this land… and curse this body," he spoke, straining. "But you cannot rule my spirit! You… and your minions… you will surely be ended by the hands of the Trinity! The Prince, the Princess, and the Guardian!"

"Impudent-!" she sputtered in rage, a blast of magic striking him, causing him to scream in pain. "There is already a guardian in our favor," she warned. "You are nothing."

'_Unless I find the Kinzuishou soon… unless I return this holy land to normal… Sailor Earth, please… help me…_'

* * *

Zirconia was watching an image of the planet Earth. "It's just like a crystal ball…."

A voice from the black mirror spoke. "From now on, here, our era will begin, Zirconia. The brilliance of the White Moon Kingdom is ended. This planet is no longer protected by it. The reincarnated ones are infants! The time when we take the planet, and the infinite power hidden in the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, has come."

Zirconia bowed as best she could, give her age. "Yes, but Neherenia-sama… only the true owner can handle that crystal, and-"

"Zirconia!" she roared, light penetrating the mirror to show the speaker more clearly. "You forget to whom you speak! I am the Dead Moon's beautiful, great queen!"

Zirconia dipped into a further bow. "I apologize! I-I know that you are the true queen of the moon! You are the true owner of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!"

"Never forget yourself like that, again… soon, everything will be mine!"

* * *

Terra was lying in bed, trying to get past the feelings of pain shooting throughout her body. She'd never felt like this before, and wondered, briefly, if it was because her tail was broken. Ami had set it, but she couldn't wrap it around her waist, like she normally kept it, and had to stay on her side. It wasn't comfortable, at all.

"I miss my old body," she whispered, pulling the pillow over her face. Mamoru was in the next room, coughing up a lung, it sounded like. "I never got sick… didn't have eczema… didn't have to worry about a damn TAIL…"

She was out of commission until she was fully healed. That meant they were out BOTH Moon AND Earth for now. Helios was in danger, and she was lying here, useless.

"I'm just scrap, now… no!" she said, pulling the pillow tightly over her face. "I'd never have been scrapped!" She'd said that once, long ago… she wasn't of any use, she was scrap. HE had told her to never think like that again… HE said she was always useful, no matter what. To say that… she'd done a terrible injustice to HIS memory!

"I want to go back home… I want to go back to the way it was, before the Inquisitor brought me here… before you were gone away…"

Someone stood over her bed, watching her… and she never saw them.

* * *

"Rei-chaaaaan!" Bunny squealed, hopping onto her friend's back, making her scream in surprise. Bunny was on the ground moments later, though with her reflexes let her bounce once and she was crouched down, grinning as Goten walked up the steps, following the other Senshi.

"You're in High school… what the heck are you studying so intently? Are you turning into Ami on me?" he demanded, peering at the book. "Shrine Management Rules?"

"It's 'jii-san… he's caught a cold and can't get out of bed. Times are hard, so I'm looking for efficient management rules," she explained, standing up once her heart stopped pounding so hard.

"Oh, are you hiring someone?" Ami asked, not giving Goten's comment the dignity of a response.

"No!" Rei shouted. "That takes cash! I'm not about to waste money like that!"

"Why not ask Bunny-chan to pitch in? Oooh, or Terra-san!" Minako insisted. "They're both loaded!"

"My allowance isn't THAT big!" Bunny said in her defense. "I couldn't help keep up a shrine!"

"An' Terra isn't that big on the whole 'religion' thing… remember what her future self was telling Sailor Black Moon? 'How can you be a heathen if God doesn't exist'?" Goten reminded.

"Okay… then, get married!"

"I… don't really think Terra swings that way, Minako," he chimed in again, earning a hit to the shoulder, which didn't really bother him. "It's true."

"Get MARRIED?" Rei demanded. "You have to be JOKING! Why would I want to-?"

"Listen, hear me out. I know you're not into boys, buuut… it's business! If you get married, you'll be bringing a person to the shrine to work for free! And, he'll follow after your ojii-san, and do all the work at the shrine and you can spend your time doing things you like. Think of it as a servant!"

Goten raised his hand. "Uh… on behalf of the entire male population, I'd like to state that for that reason, I'm glad Rei isn't as boy crazy as the rest of you."

"A servant," she mused. "That might be nice…"

"Will you two talk more like students?" Ami demanded.

"Well, if you ask like that…"

"I want a boyfriend!" Bunny, Makoto, and Minako all chimed together.

"That's not what I meant…"

"That's the proper desire of high schoolers!" Minako defended.

"I apologize, we were held up," came a familiar voice. Everyone looked to see the three cats hopping down from a high fence.

"There you are," Goten said. "You vanished out a window last night."

"We were in the arcade, doing analysis. It isn't easy without Terra-san's help," Luna explained. "However, tomorrow is the first day of the Dead Moon Circus. We're going to it. All of us."

"Lady Earth has promised to attend if she is capable… Lord Earth is attending to her," came Diana's voice, chiming like the bell on her neck. "She should be well enough in the morning."

"Do I get to go, too, Goten-oji?" Bunny looked up at him with pleading eyes. Goten could FEEL Rei's glare on him, burning like a wildfire.

"Uh… w-well…" he stammered, trying to find a compromise. "If you take your meds, you can come along."

"AWESOME!" Bunny jumped up and hugged him. She didn't want to be left out if possible. Terra said she couldn't transform until they were sure she was under control. She was sure it was just a freak thing. She'd be fine.

* * *

Rei stepped out of her grandfather's room, after having tended to him. He was babbling about how it was the end, how he was about to die, but she didn't really believe it. She stepped into the main plaza of the Hikawa shrine, and was beset on by a couple of girls.

"Excuse me!" one of them said. "We'd like to buy two marriage charms, please!"

Rei nodded, going to the stand to pull them out. "Two hundred yen." They paid and left, giggling about how they would give the charms to boys they liked.

"Why does everyone want a boyfriend?" the priestess demanded, putting her hands on her hips. It made no sense to her. She could see being friends with guys… but having one hanging around like that all the time would be annoying. She recalled the day at the park, of the total eclipse. Everyone had made wishes for their dreams to come true.

"I guess… if the Hikawa Shrine still exists during Crystal Tokyo, once we're settled, I'll stay here, forever." Rei looked up at the sky as she walked. "Isn't that natural? Everyone had such clear ideals… my dream…"

She stopped when she stepped on an arrow that was lying on the ground. In school that day, in archery class, her bow was faltering. Frowning, she lifted it up and threw it up high in the air.

"Phobos! Deimos!" she called out. The two crows came from the trees where they'd been with the others and retrieved the item, bringing it back down to her. She smiled and laughed. They cheered her up. They always did.

She didn't have many memories from before coming to the shrine. Her father was a politician who was never around, and her mother died of a weak heart. She'd been left with her father's father, who tended the shrine by himself. She hadn't even entered grammar school. She'd found the flock of crows and went rushing into it at once, and she remembered her grandfather trying to scold her for scaring the poor birds, but before he could, she'd called for Phobos and Deimos. Two of the crows out of the murder came to her at once. They'd been her friends ever since.

"Don't worry," she said, reaching up to pet Deimos on the head. "When I go off to find my destiny… I'll make sure you both come with me."

* * *

Terra adamantly refused to go to the circus when she heard Alysse would be going as well. Makoto thought it was a great idea if her sensei, a Neo Senshi, came along to help, but Terra was stubborn. She had just rolled over to avoid them. So everyone was there, with the exception of her. Bunny had taken her medication, in full view of Rei, Goten, and her father, before she was allowed to go out. Terra had been thinking of them, though… she'd given Mamoru her credit card to give to Bunny.

"Look at all the balloons!" Chibi-Usa squealed, running to catch a pink one.

"It's the Dead Moon Big Circus Show!" a clown said, ushering people to the ticket booth for seats to the main show. "Straight from the Amazon! Get your tickets now! Come visit out traveling amusement park!"

Bunny saw the price and just about choked. "Ten thousand yen a seat?" she demanded. "This's gotta be the most EXPENSIVE show in the world!"

"You've been to parties with food that cost as much as your father makes in a year and wasn't any bigger than a golf ball," Goten reminded.

"It's a rip-off! This's getting out of HAND!"

"ICE CREAM!" Chibi-Usa shouted, spotting the stand, ignoring Bunny and Goten. "I want to ride the roller coaster!"

"For ten thousand yen a seat, I'll fly you over the Pacific Ocean," Bunny tried to reason.

"She gave you a credit card, didn't she?" Aly asked. "Just pay for the seats on it."

Bunny sighed. Alysse was right. They were here for a mission, they needed in.

"Fine, fine…"

"Mamo-chan! Let's go ride Go-karts!" Chibi-Usa ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him. Makoto laughed and pulled Alysse along as well.

"You're acting awfully mature," Goten pointed out, once everyone was out of earshot.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"What's come over you?"

"W-well… Terra-chan isn't here to protect us, and… I'm just used to it, is all." Bunny paid for the tickets. "And I think it's the medication… it makes me… it just makes me feel weird."

"I'd rather you feel a little weird now," Goten explained, taking the tickets "than turn into a monster and try to slaughter everyone in the show tonight…"

* * *

Rei had her ticket and was walking through the entire area. Phobos and Deimos were flying overhead, and she peered around.

"This place is… enugh…" she shuddered. "It's so ghastly, and terrifying, but… the longer I linger here…"

Rei spun around, running right into someone, who grabbed her before she could fall over.

"Sorry about that!" he said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was… I guess I feel like a kid again while I'm here. Just… wanted to come to a circus one more time."

"It's okay." Rei nodded and walked on. "Yeah… feels like I'm a kid again."

"This circus will do that to you," a voice said behind her. Rei turned around, but saw no one else there. All she saw was a House of Mirrors. Two people were leaving it, giggling about how much fun it was.

A House of Mirrors? She looked around. The others were nowhere near… it couldn't hurt to go and look around, could it?

"I'll take a look… just for a bit," she decided, heading in as Phobos and Deimos circled high overhead. She got partways into the maze, when the doors slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Cere-Cere stood outside the main tent, ushering people in. "The show is beginning! Please make haste!" she insisted. Alysse noticed it and pulled on Makoto's arm, getting everyone's attention. They headed on over, though Goten looked around.

"I think we lost Rei."

"She'll come along, I'm sure," Alysse said, heading inside with little concern. Makoto nodded. Rei wouldn't be long, she never was. Sighing, Goten nodded and walked on in, followed by Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and Bunny. When the cats tried to sneak in, Cere-Cere managed to spot them.

"SHOO!" she ordered, kicking Artemis aside, when Minako couldn't see. She shut the heavy tent, making it almost impossible for them to sneak in. Everyone was taking their seats. Try as they might, there seemed to be no entrance other than the sealed one. This had Luna worried.

The girls didn't seem to notice the cats were missing. The pre-show was so amusing! The only one who didn't seem to get in to it was Bunny. She stared straight ahead, not even watching.

"They're in here," Ves-Ves whispered to the others from her spot by the entrance. "With these Sailor Senshi, we can use their powers to increase our own, and make these humans our slaves."

"Those who we can't control can just feed the lemures."

As Bunny stared straight on, no one was really paying attention to her. She raised her hand to her head, feeling a headache starting to come on.

"This is so cool!" Chibi-Usa beamed, climbing up onto Goten's shoulders to get a better look.

"I know! It's amazing!" Alysse remarked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Makoto.

"Rei-chan isn't here, though…"

"She'll be around, I bet!"

While they were laughing and watching the acts, Bunny began to feel sick. Standing, she moved towards the exit, wanting to be in some fresh air for a moment, but she noticed something through the haze in her mind.

"The exit is gone…!"

* * *

Rei walked through the maze of mirrors, frowning. They weren't normal mirrors… they weren't reflecting her. It was like she wasn't there.

'_What kind of trick is this…?_'

"_It's not a trick!_" a young voice assured. Shocked, Rei spun around, looking for its source, only to gape in horror to see herself, as a child, watching her from the mirrors.

"_The reflections of a mirror show your true self! Hello, Rei-chan!_" the child said with a smile, her eyes red.

"An enemy!" Rei yelled, heading for the exit.

"_Now, then, let me show you your true self! Watch me, Rei-chan! Mom died a long time ago, and dad was just too busy with his job in politics…even Kaidou-kun doesn't come around except for my birthday. You got left at the shrine, and since then, you've been so unhappy… so, I want to be happy!_"

Rei made it to where she'd come in from, only to find that the door was gone. "Am I trapped in here? Another exit… there has to be another exit!" she realized, turning and running deeper into the mirror house.

"_But you get worked sooo hard by Bunny. By Ami and Makoto and Minako. By Terra and Goten. It's terrible you have to hang around them. They only think about fighting. They're so limiting!_"

"Shut up!"

"_Limiting!_"

"I don't think that!"

"_Limiting!_"

A tiger appeared in the mirror with her young self, transforming into a young man.

"_You need to think of your own happiness, above the others!_" the image said, reaching to embrace the man there with her. "_Listen to me, I'm the only one talking sense! You have to make friends. For example, this wonderful man!_"

The mirror image kissed the man, and Rei felt her blood boil.

"Begone!" she roared, throwing a charm at the mirror. It stuck to the glass which turned black as coal and cracked out from the paper, before shattering. Rei ran further in, before dropping to her knees and coughing before another mirror, the reflection glaring back at her.

"_Well, you're right. Sometimes, you kiss a man you don't really like once or twice… but! The final goal is to become the bride of a man with money, like dad. To spend all your life in comfort. That's happiness for a girl. Head priestess of a shrine? That's a joke!_"

Rei glared right back. "You only kiss a man you're in love with! I won't be daunted by something like you! You're an enemy's trick!"

She stood up, holding her hand in the air. "Mars Star Power, Make-"

Her shrieks of pain caused several mirrors to vibrate. She struggled to stay on her feet. "Why can't I transform…?"

"_Transform what?_"

"My… what dream? What am I searching for…?"

Her eyes closed and she fell back, into a mirror… and sunk in.

* * *

Terra was able to walk around again, and she'd gone to the hall closet that she had claimed as her own. She was staring at the picture of the Neo Senshi. She wasn't in the photo; it had been taken before she had joined up with them. Something about Alysse just rubbed her the wrong way, but she didn't know what. Wasn't she dead? Hadn't she been shot to death? It was possible, MAYBE, that she hadn't been killed, and that Makoto had been too young to know the difference. She sneered at the image. Alysse was a smoker, and had the disgusting thing in her mouth for it.

"Gross… smoking kills, Alysse," she said, putting it back up. Pulling herself up on the crutch she was using to get around as her knee was acting up again, the same knee she'd nearly destroyed on Kara, she moved towards the kitchen, wanting a glass of wine to settle her nerves. That was when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Who on Earth could be trying to visit?" It wasn't the mail carrier, the mailbox was on the lower floor… and all packages were left at the main desk. She contemplated just ignoring it and pretending she wasn't there… when a voice through the door spoke a name that no one else could have known.

Throwing caution to the wind, Terra dropped the crutch in her shock and hobbled as fast as she could, nearly falling into the door and almost ripped it off its hinges in her desperate effort to throw it open. Standing there… in the same suit he'd been wearing before he'd left that final time.

"Well, hello there. You're looking well," he said with a smile. Terra was silent for the longest time, pushing herself back to a standing position, dealing with the terrible pain in her knee. She couldn't be dreaming, the pain told her that.

"Am I allowed to enter?"

She reached out to touch his face, his hair, felt the material of his suit… it was all the same. She remembered all of it, as though it had only been minutes ago that they'd last seen one another. She smiled when she realized that her wish had come true.

"It… it's you. It's really you, you're really here…"

"Of course I am. I promised I'd come back, didn't I? I didn't want to think of you sitting there, crying."

"Gaignun…"

* * *

Rei found herself drifting further and further down, landing in what seemed to be a wildfire, though the flames didn't touch her. The last thing she remembered, she was trapped in that hall of mirrors, and talking to her younger self… this was nothing like that.

A chime caught her ears and she turned to see a boy standing before a large, golden monolith, holding something in his hands. His white hair caught the light of the flames, making it look orange.

"Who… are you?" She was comfortable in this place, around the flames… why was he here?

"Can't I just… sleep…?"

"No," he said as two crows landed on him. One on his head, one on his shoulder, they began to glow and take shape. They took human forms.

"It's time. You need more power to face this enemy… Fayth alone can no longer help you."

"We've been watching you for a long time, Princess Mars," one of the two said, wearing red, while her twin wore blue.

"Watching me…? Who are you?"

"I am Phobos."

"I am Deimos."

The boy held his hands out, the little object turned into a heart that Phobos and Deimos each grabbed, flying forth to present to Rei. The flames began to grow, and they consumed the boy, and the monolith, wrapping around Rei, concentrating into the heart crystal that was now at her chest. The nothingness around her shattered, like glass, and she found herself back in the hall of mirrors. A Heart brooch, a star on her choker, transparent shoulder guards, and a long back bow.

The rest of the fire took shape again, forming a new item. A bow.

"This is for you," Phobos said, floating there.

"This is your weapon, for you to use to protect everyone, and protect your dream," Deimos confirmed.

"Break through the darkness, and set it on fire!"

Tiger's Eye roared at her, still in his animal form and crouched, ready to lunge at her. Super Sailor Mars held the bow out in front of her.

'_Rei, you outshine everyone with your nerves and your senses. Always hone that. If you think the enemies are taking advantage of you-'_

"I'll stretch a line taut in my soul and I will shoot the arrow of my finishing blow! Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow went straight through Tiger's Eye and through the mirrors. The crashing was deafening, but in a moment, both were gone and Super Sailor Mars stood there, holding the bow of fire.

With the mirror house gone, the doors in the big top appeared once more. Bunny took advantage of it and rushed out at once. Upon seeing her leave, the others went with her, not wanting her to get separated. Alysse tried to get them to stay, but no one would.

"Rei-chan!" Bunny shouted, upon seeing her there. She ran over at once as Rei transformed back.

"Are you okay?" Rei demanded. "The enemies attacked! Where were you?"

"We were in the circus! Where were YOU?"

"I WAS BEING ATTACKED, ODANGO!" Rei shouted once more, before calming herself. "In the hall of mirrors! The exits sealed up, and the enemy attacked me! If it weren't for that boy, and Phobos and Deimos, I-"

"Boy?"

"Yes! He said faith alone wouldn't help us… this is the base of the enemy, I'm sure of it!" she insisted as her crows landed on her once more.

"So they're targeting us directly… I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on them!"

* * *

Palla-Palla watched them through a mirror, along with the other three. "They think they have us all figured out… they'll never discover our plan until it's too late."

"We'll devour the dreams of this land, and fill it with the darkness of our nightmares!" Jun-Jun agreed.

"Once we have the Kinzuishou, none of them will be able to stop us!"

"After all… the Dead Moon Circus has only just begun!"


	42. Act forty one: Jupiter Dream

Act forty one: Jupiter Dream

Chibi-Usa sighed and looked in the mirror that Michiru had given her. She was staying with Bunny and Trunks, since Terra-chan was always gone with that man that she assumed was her boyfriend… it really depressed her. Her father was Mamo-chan! Not this Gaignun person! If Terra-chan didn't marry Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa wouldn't be born! What horrible things would happen to reality if the events didn't happen as they were supposed to?

To make things worse, to her at least, was that she still hadn't seen Helios. Not since he'd called her a beautiful lady and vanished. She sighed, putting the mirror down and burying her face in her arms.

"Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan!" Bunny called, opening the door to the small guest room "want a snack?"

"I'm not hungry," she pouted, shifting her head slightly.

"What? Hm. Too bad. Goten-oji's mama brought snacks for us when they all visited. Lemon pie, melons, chocolate cake, sherbet… more for me!" she announced, walking down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Chibi-Usa's ears perked and she slid down the banister to get to the bottom floor quickly.

"I don't have an appetite, but!" she shouted, rushing and grabbing a plate, piling it high. "I'll eat!"

Goten laughed, nearly choking on his coffee. He stood when Bunny seemed ready to head on.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Mamoru's," Goten said. "He came down with something and keeps trying to hack a lung up. Terra hasn't been in to check on him in days, so Bunny wants to make a 'get better soon' trip."

"Do you want to come? Did you forget anything?"

Chibi-Usa seemed to want to go, but something held her back. She seemed… angry.

"Terra-san… she's cheating on Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa shouted. It felt better to vent like this than hold it in. "She's cheating on Mamo-chan, with that Gaignun person! If she doesn't stop, I won't be born!"

She ran off with her plate, to the guest room, slamming the door shut behind her. Bunny wanted to run after her, but Goten stopped her.

"I wouldn't, if I were you… I don't think I've ever heard her call Terra that before. She's pissed."

Bunny stared the way Chibi-Usa had gone. That was right; if Terra-chan kept this all up… everything would be ruined.

* * *

The two had left, and Chibi-Usa only had Diana with her, and Luna-P. She was essentially playing catch with herself, gently lobbing Luna-P off, and it would float back to her.

"Bunny is awesome… she doesn't have to worry about this kind of thing…" the little princess sighed.

"Small Lady, you're still in training! To compare your position to Bunny-sama isn't fair to you or to her! Her mother is dead!" Diana reminded in her soft voice. Chibi-Usa halted her game.

"Yeah… I guess I keep forgetting that." How horrible it must have been for Bunny, too. She never knew her mother, while Chibi-Usa had both parents. But…

"If Terra-chan doesn't stop seeing this person, I won't be born," Chibi-Usa reminded. "And… I can't stop thinking about Helios, and it makes me more depressed. I'm thinking about him while all this is happening. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not! Why don't you try talking to Bunny-sama's father, one of the Senshi?" the cat suggested.

Chibi-Usa smiled. That was a good idea! Then, she tried to decide who to speak to. If she spoke to Trunks, she might end up revealing their secret. She could only imagine how THAT would go over… on both ends. '_BUNNY IS WHAT?_' and '_Chibi-Usa! You need to be more careful!_'

If she asked Ami-chan, they'd end up analyzing the Dead Moon in its entirety. Rei-chan would get off topic with Chibi-Usa's feelings towards Helios, while Mina-chan would focus entirely on that…

"I'm gonna go talk to Mako-chan and Aly-chan!" she decided. That seemed to worry Diana.

"Lady Earth has forbidden you to speak to Alysse-san!"

"Mako-chan is there. And besides, she was one of Karen's teammates, that has to mean she's a good guy. Terra-chan is just upset at seeing her again, is all."

"I hope you're right, Small Lady…"

"I am! Someday, I'll be a wonderful Senshi, too. I hope the time comes when I can have so many friends, like Bunny-chan."

* * *

Helios was lying on the floor of the cage, still straining occasionally at the magics holding him in place.

"I… must hold on. Lest the Prince's body… even the planet will be…"

* * *

"Mamoru!" Goten called out as he and Bunny walked into the apartment. "We still have a key, let ourselves in!"

Bunny hurried in with the numerous shopping bags and plopped them down on the counter, looking around. Terra wasn't there, which wasn't any of a surprise lately. The apartment still had the faint scent of her perfume lingering around it, but little more to say she even lived there anymore.

Mamoru was coughing hard, making hacking sounds as he tried to clear his lungs and throat, though it did little good. Bunny heard the sound of quick movement and watched Goten help him sit down.

"Blew a little too hard, he blew his ear out," he explained. "We'll pick up around here, have a rest."

Goten motioned for Bunny to follow his lead and left the room, closing the door behind them. Mamoru coughed into tissue he'd brought in from the bathroom, spitting blood into it and throwing it away, not noticing the four ghostly figures behind him.

'_His aura is weakening… there's a disturbance in his body,_'

'_There's nothing Fayth can do to help. These who fight the protectors… have taken her from them._'

'…'

'_Well, I guess all that can be done is just wait._'

"Mamo-chan?" Bunny asked, peering inside, thinking she'd heard talking. Mamoru was moving to his bed, laying down on it and the girl rushed over to help him as Goten walked in.

"I said he needed rest, Bunny, c'mon."

"I'm sorry if we're bothering you. Are you feeling okay? I was worried you hadn't eaten; I brought a bento box that Mako-chan made for you. Would you like to go outside later, when your ear is feeling okay? The fresh air would do you a lot of good."

"Bunny… please, leave…" he whispered as kindly as he could muster.

"A-are you worried about me? I'm not gonna get sick, Mamo-chan, I'm part Saiya-jin, I won't get whatever you have," she explained.

"I just need some rest, please." He saw that she seemed upset and he smiled. "It's a good idea, let me rest for a while, and we'll go walk around for a little bit."

That perked her up, thinking she was able to help. Goten motioned for her to come along on out and closed the door behind him, locking it, as Mamoru stared at the waste basket near the bed, filled with the tissues he'd coughed into.

"I can't let them find out about this black blood…!"

* * *

The girls were going to the circus daily. Alysse had tapped her old bank accounts, including one she'd set up for Keiko that she was on to buy them all season passes, but every time they came out of a show, they all felt dizzy. Alysse laughed, saying it must have been the acrobatics messing with them.

"No, they're putting out some bad vibes." Minako looked back at the tent, grabbing the front of her uniform and fluttering it in and out to cool herself off. "Everyone else looks fine, but… I dunno, it's just weird."

"Don't worry. The elephant and bike shows were amazing," Alysse decided, moving towards the carnival section of the circus, Makoto going with her. The Senshi watched them go off, and the three left looked back at the tent, not noticing four figures standing in a tree over them.

"I guess we can grab the crew one by one and interrogate them. It'd be easier if Terra-san were around to do it," Rei mused. Terra was never around anymore, always with the Gaignun guy. It was having a bad effect on Chibi-Usa, too.

"We need to know who they are and what they're about. They haven't attacked openly since the first day, now they seem to be concentrating on isolating us from each other." Ami chewed on her knuckle, rather than her nails.

There was a soft laugh from above, unheard, as JunJun watched them.

"We're not stupid, that's for sure!" she announced.

VesVes held up a mirror that showed the movements of the Senshi as a reflection, but they saw them in their uniforms. "We know allll about you, Guardian Soldiers of the Silver Millennium!"

JunJun readied a slingshot, giggling as she aimed it. "We've been dreaming of coming outside, and no one's gonna stop our fun!"

She let loose, the ball exploding into three, each girl getting struck. They looked to the tree, but no one was there.

Minako sniffed and looked over to a sidewalk where garbage was piled everywhere except for inside the trash can, then to the inconsiderate people walking around like nothing was wrong.

"The circus has really become part of the town. Are they ever going to leave? And the entire area has gotten so filthy."

"And thanks to the Sailor Senshi, more and more tourists come all the time," Rei reminded. "This summer is going to be blistering."

With nothing else to do, the girls bid one another farewell and left for home, not seeing the lemures come out of the garbage.

* * *

Chibi-Usa was walking along the sidewalk, taking the familiar route to Makoto's house when she heard a voice.

"Hey, K-"

"Ch-Chibi-Usa-chan!" Makoto shouted, cutting Alysse off and running to the girl. "What's up?"

Alysse frowned and went to say something, when Chibi-Usa spoke.

"Hi Mako-chan! I was on my way to your place!" she announced with a smile. "I have something I wanna talk to you both about!"

Alysse smiled, forgetting what she was going to say. "What is it? A boy?" Chibi-Usa's red face gave her all the answer she needed.

"Here's a grocery store," the Neo Senshi pointed out, smiling as she seemed drawn to it. "Let's get something to make for dinner.

Leading the two in, she grabbed a cart while Makoto was drawn to an… oddly masculine woman clamoring over something the shop didn't seem to have.

"You mean you don't have Saffron? What about Ajwain? Machalepi?" She asked. The grocer shook his head.

"Sumac? Nigella seed? How about Anardana?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, we don't carry those."

Makoto stepped over, gently pulling the woman away as Alysse bought a pack of foreign cigarettes, popping something in the filter as she lit up.

"If you need spices, they have them at the International Grocery store on the other end of town," she said cheerfully. "They won't have those kinds of spices at smaller places. May I show you the bus to take?"

The woman smiled cheerfully. "Well, to be honest… that was just market research," she said, pointing to a little shop further down.

"Herbs From Heaven?" Chibi-Usa read.

The woman ushered them inside, giggling. "We just opened today! I can't tell you how happy I am. I've spent all morning going to the other stores in the Juuban District! Please, come in!"

Makoto felt like she was in heaven, while some of the scents seemed to overwhelm Chibi-Usa's nose, causing her to pull her bow up to cover it.

"I have every herb you can imagine here, but I have to say," she continued on in her prattling, pulling out a little container "that my favorites are these Amazon Herbs!"

That got Makoto's attention, while Alysse went to gather some things up for purchase. "Are you with the circus?"

"I'm in the crew! Maybe you saw me, if you went?"

"She was one of the acrobats," Alysse pointed out, flicking ashes into an ashtray.

"Our performance will be running all summer, so I thought I'd open up a little side business!" She went towards the registers as Chibi-Usa looked curious.

"Were those the names of Amazon Herbs?"

"No, they're just very hard to come by. I grow the Amazon Herbs myself; you can only find them at my store! I've always wanted a little store like this since I was young."

She seemed to drift off into happiness. "Juuban is such a nice area. The rent here is cheap, too. I love it! Since I'm on tour all the time, I travel to different towns. Someday, I'll have stores all over the world! That's my dream, anyway."

Makoto thought for a moment, before pointing to herself. "My dream is to have a store of my own, too. A flower shop… and a bakery."

The woman smiled wide. "That's fantastic! I know you'll make it come true! You should start while you're young!" She dove into a drawer, pulling out some little bags and handed them out. "Here! Gifts for my very first customers!"

Chibi-Usa pulled her item out of the bag. "It's a ring?"

"It's an Amazon good luck charm! Wear it, and your dream will come true!"

* * *

Goten walked into the pharmacy, putting his sunglasses on. He was here on business for Trunks, picking up the medication for Bunny. They'd registered it under her pseudonym, so he was the only one who could come get it.

Where the hell was Terra? Why hadn't she stopped to see Mamoru? Those two were supposed to get married and have Chibi-Usa, but she seemed to be screwing it all up! Of course… maybe this was supposed to happen? Maybe the guy would wind up being a huge, embarrassing mistake. Chibi-Usa HAD said that Mirai-chan didn't like talking about this year, and punched someone over it once.

He walked up to the counter, standing next to a man who seemed to be discussing side effects his medication was having on him. Goten told the woman at the counter that he was there to pick up medication for his daughter.

"…sleep in a week. It's like I'm on coffee all the damn time," he explained. The pharmacist nodded, writing it down.

"You should ask the prescribing doctor to switch over to an SNRI. They don't typically show insomnia or jitteriness, but can cause dizziness and sweating, especially in the amount you have to take." Handing the note over with a bow, he went to fill Goten's order as he looked over to the man, wanting to make small talk.

"Nerves?" he asked. Startled that he was being spoken to, the red haired man just nodded.

"Yeah. Something like that. Depression," he admitted, shaking the bag and letting the pills inside rattle around. "I'm… alone. Been looking for someone, an old friend. Can't find them anywhere, but they're supposed to be here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

The man shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault."

"That's kind of you to say, but I know what I did."

The man looked at him before bursting out laughing at the joke. "Damn, that hurts. I haven't smiled this wide in… I don't know how long! Muscles are stiff."

"Well, great place to throw something out of alignment, drugs everywhere."

They went silent for a while, Goten listening to them get the medication together.

"What's wrong with the kid?"

"Huh? Oh, nerves."

The man looked him up and down but saw no trace of lying. "Oh, yeah… school's in session, isn't it?"

"Helps her sleep. Y'know, studies and all that." The order was placed on the counter and Goten took it up front with him. The man followed after. They paid and went outside.

"Good talking to you," he said, reaching his hand out, before suddenly bowing. Goten grinned and shook his hand anyway.

"Foreigner." Laughing, he watched the man nod.

"Yeah. I'm… not from Japan. I've been here a while, but it's still kind of hard getting used to."

Goten nodded and turned to take off, when the man realized something and handed something over to him. "Here! It's, uh… it's my business card. I do financial advice, work with computers… if you need anything like that done, just call. Name and number's on it."

With that, the man left.

* * *

Chibi-Usa hurried up to the counter, holding the plate in her hands and looking proud of herself.

"Mako-chan! I put the tomatoes in!" she announced as Alysse put some plates out.

"Awesome! We'll sprinkle some basil on top and we're ready to eat!" Makoto said.

"Basil?"

"It goes with the tomatoes."

Chibi-Usa nodded and went to help Alysse, as Makoto looked at the ring she'd been given earlier. That woman earlier had been inspiring. She'd almost been glowing. Makoto's dream had been formed years ago, after her parents died. She wanted to get married as early as possible, and to have a family. She never wanted to ask Chibi-Usa if it would happen, but the girl knew her dream, she was sure, and no news was good news.

But her dreams didn't stop there. She wanted to live with Alysse again. She wanted to be beautiful, like Michiru… and strong, like Haruka, and Terra.

'_I have a lot of dreams, but… what have I done to get closer to them?_'

* * *

An hour later found Chibi-Usa at home for the first in a long time. She'd seen Terra leaving with Gaignun again; she hadn't heard the girl call for her. She went in, rather depressed over it. But, didn't it mean that Terra had come to check on Mamo-chan? She hadn't been home in so long…

"Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked, seeing him lying on the couch. He looked over, coughing and throwing a tissue away.

"Have you eaten yet? I can't get up and get anything for you," he warned. He was concerned that she was even here, he couldn't be a parent of any sorts in his condition.

"It's okay, I saw Mako-chan and Aly-chan and we ate." She sat her bag down and pulled her shoes off. "Mako-chan bought all these herbs and wanted to cook with them. She looks so happy to have Aly-chan back."

Mamoru nodded, coughing again. "Are you going to spend the night with Goten-san?"

"Yeah. I can't stay with Bunny-chan for a while, until the medicine calms her back down. Oh! Look, Mamo-chan!" she shouted at once, pulling a ring from her pocket. "It's an Amazon Gem ring!"

She hurried over to show it to him, mindful of the medicine strewn across the coffee table, along with his homework. She noticed Terra-chan's handwriting on it. She must have stayed long enough to correct it for him.

"A charm ring?" Mamoru asked, holding it in his hands.

"Yeah. It's pretty, but it's fishy, because it was free."

Mamoru stared for a long time, before closing his hand around it. "Can I hang on to this?"

She nodded as she went to go back out. "Mamo-chan… you need to take care and eat right, okay? If you need anything, call me, and I'll run and get it for you."

With that, she left to meet with Goten, and Bunny.

* * *

Bunny sat in her room, listening to the muffled sounds of her father on his cell phone. Her own medication was on her nightstand, next to a glass of water. She'd just taken her pill. Goten had switched out the medication. She was supposed to be taking something for Dissociative Identity Disorder, but it seemed that Princess Serenity's personality was taking over. She was stressed, and was regressing into her previous life, so she was on anti-anxiety medication. Her father hadn't seen what her meds SHOULD look like, so they'd fooled him easily.

Terra-chan had gone to see Mamo-chan. That was good. She still cared. This person, this 'Gaignun'… it was strange. Bunny knew the name from somewhere, but where? It was like the harder she tried to remember the more painful it became to try. He was… wrong. Just hearing his name felt wrong.

Terra was well over a thousand years old. He was the man Bunny had thought was her father, so he had to be at LEAST that age, even older. Of course… it was possible he was like Terra, and could live longer. She had been asleep for centuries before becoming a Sailor Senshi, so she naturally had a long lifespan. Maybe where she came from, that was common.

The other thing that concerned her was when she was visiting Mamo-chan. She'd heard talking in his room. Men's voices and they were familiar to her. Where had she heard them before?

She closed her eyes and opened them, the piercing blue staring out the window.

* * *

Alysse was sleeping in, and Makoto went back to the herb shop, walking in.

"Oh, hello!" the woman greeted.

"Can I look around?" Makoto asked. The owner smiled and nodded, going to make some tea for her.

"Have you been working toward your dreams?"

Makoto fidgeted and looked at the ring on her hand. "I can't talk to anyone else about it… I have a lot of dreams, but I'm a little lost."

She took a sip of the tea. "I don't really know which road to take."

'_If I continue to be a Sailor Senshi… there will be only battles. I could lose Sensei again. And I feel like my dreams will get lost on the way…_'

"I'm starting to feel that… the road I'm taking now is the wrong one." '_No. What am I saying?_'

Faster than she could react, the store's insides changed, and she felt heavy.

"If you don't know, then just quit!" the woman shouted, turning back into 'her' true form. "Quit being a Sailor Senshi!"

Lemures began to pour from the ring Makoto wore, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull it off!

"Nightmares incarnate! The Lemures will get hold of you AND all of your dreams!" Hawkeye shouted. "Why don't you join the Dead Moon? Let's go sell nightmares around the world together!"

Makoto felt electricity shoot around her, listening to the heavy 'thud' of the store's security bars slam shut. There was nothing she could do. She fell back, into a dark mirror and began to fall forever.

"Nobody can come rescue you now!" VesVes taunted, as PallaPalla held her gem up.

"This is our 'Amazon Gem-Knot'. Just try to break free!"

'_I'm losing strength. I'm so sorry… everyone.'_

* * *

Makoto landed in an unfamiliar place, the sound of a storm raging above her. She was alone, it seemed, and she wanted to stay there forever.

A chime caught her ears, and she looked up, realizing she was at the feet of a boy who stood before a large, golden monolith. He held something in his hands, and the lightning above highlighted his snowy hair well.

"Who are you…?" Makoto wondered, pushing herself up.

"It is time to wake up, Herculean Jupiter. You have a mission." He stood there, impassively, as she managed to get to her knees.

"My mission?"

"It began so long ago, and it desires an end. But it cannot come, without all of you to protect the vessel that has yet to awake." He held the item out, as it changed into a heart. "That is your true mission. Fayth alone can no longer help. Obtain your true dream, and finish what was begun."

She looked at him; he didn't look much older than she. "Who are you?"

"I am I."

Makoto reached out, as the storm grew powerful, lightning striking the ground, striking where the boy was, and he was gone. It struck Makoto, and the nothingness shattered. She was back in the store.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" The electricity surged around her, into the crystal at her chest, and her new uniform appeared. A heart brooch, a star on her choker, transparent shoulder guards, and a long back bow. The excess that did not go into her transformation gathered at her head, and she was able to touch it.

"This is the emblem of thunder, the oak leaf!" With a look of determination, she turned to the enemy, vaguely hearing the door open up and someone run in.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack surged forth, and Hawkeye was reduced to little more than ash. As the attack raced for the two girls, it was caught on the spear of Neo Jupiter.

"You need to be careful! You can cause an explosion!" she warned as the two escaped through a window. Chibi-Usa rushed in after her, followed closely by Goten, who was hanging his phone up.

"What the hell? Gohan just felt that!" he shouted, before looking over to Chibi-Usa, who seemed overly concerned on the little bell she pulled out of her pocket.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's Helios!" she explained. "Helios is calling me! M-mamo-chan is in danger, I know it!"

Cursing, Goten grabbed the girls by the hands and teleported off with them.

* * *

They landed on the apartment balcony, Goten not caring if Terra blocked his Ki from detection or not at that moment. Chibi-Usa broke free of his grasp and ran into the room, seeing Mamoru laying, spitting blood up, surrounded by the Lemures monsters, which were being held in check, barely, by the Pegasus Helios.

And Terra was there, helping.

She had a barrier up, but there was no sign of that Gaignun person. Chibi-Usa had no time to be happy, she transformed at once into Super Sailor Chibi Moon, her weapon in hand. Attacking the nightmares surrounding him, Terra slumped back from the effort.

"Helios… you're hurt!" she groaned, trying to push herself up. Her knee was still in its brace, but she seemed far more concerned at his own agony, while Chibi-Usa went to Mamoru, who was still coughing up blood.

It was only then that everyone there saw that it was black as midnight.


	43. Act forty two: Venus Dream

Act forty two: Venus Dream

Goten ran in, along with Guardian and Jupiter, nearly breaking the balcony door down in the process. Mamoru was spitting black blood up and it was staining his pillow and shirt. Terra was pushing herself up, straining to move despite her injured knee, moving over to the Pegasus standing there.

"What is doing this?" she yelled, demanding. Goten and Chibi Moon had to lift Mamoru up.

"When'd this crap start up!" Goten shouted, grabbing a clean tissue to wipe it off. Mamoru could only groan and cough, still wheezing as his chest got tight.

"I don't know," he admitted, grabbing at his chest. "A… little while ago? And in my lungs," he whispered, running out of breath just from sitting there at talking.

Chibi-Usa looked up from the Pegasus to Terra, stopping the woman in her tracks with her fierce stare.

"You! You know what's wrong! What's wrong with Mamo-chan, what's going on! You never told me about this, why wouldn't you TELL ME?" she shrieked. The lemures had long vanished, everyone stared at the two.

Guardian wanted to say something, but Goten just held his hand up, indication she should be silent for this. It was obvious that Terra knew more than they did and she had never said a word on it. No one pushed her to speak, and now they had to know. But something was wrong. The look on her face told Goten, and the Pegasus it seemed, that she truly wasn't sure.

"_I see. So, it is true that your rebirth burned your memories away,_" the Pegasus spoke, becoming engulfed in a swirl of feathers. Everyone stared as Chibi Moon backed into Terra. "_Very well. I see it is up to me to explain. Forgive me. I am Elysion's priest. Helios._"

No longer was a Pegasus before them, but a young boy with white hair and golden eyes. Chibi Moon looked from him to Terra, her own eyes wide. He resembled Mirai-chan a great deal.

"I don't… understand. I mean, I know I remember you, but-"

"You were reborn," he said. "Your memories must have burned away from the pain. It will return to you." With an assuring nod, the boy turned to the others.

"You're from Elysion? I've never heard of you before," Chibi Moon admitted. She'd been there once or twice, with her parents to visit the temple, but she'd been a small child. She knew her mother would make frequent trips there, though.

"Elysion is the sacred ground that protects this planet. It exists deep down in the Earth, and it can be called the heart of the planet. I have been trapped for many long centuries, sealed inside of my temple with the intrusion of the Dark Kingdom. I was freed with the Silver Crystal very recently… only to be captured again."

"The Dark Kingdom was in this place?" Goten asked, getting Mamoru propped up. Finally, someone who wasn't so damn stingy with answers, it was a blessing.

"I am the priest of this place, one of few survivors from long ago. The kingdom, your castle, was ransacked. None were spared. The Lady Earth and I were the guardians; we were to protect Elysion, this planet Earth, and you as well, Prince Endymion."

'_Fantastic job she's doing,_' Goten said to himself.

"You know who I am?"

"That is correct. However, you may not remember. You were barely out of boyhood when the Lady Earth awoke. You came to the temple with your mother and father to meet your guardian, brought to us by the Angel."

Terra held her tongue, wanting to yell it had been the furthest thing from an 'angel' that had brought her here, but wanted more to remember these events. She remembered the Moon, she remembered Endymion, becoming jealous of Selene for falling in love with him and taking him from her. But not this.

She remembered the madman who was her 'father', she remembered the insane man that was Gaignun's brother, the woman who trailed him as his shadow of death. Her 'aniki', her instructor, the bastard commander. But not this.

Why couldn't she remember this?

The gem in Helios' forehead began to glow and light poured from his chest, and from Mamoru's. And from Terra's own head. The image of black roses appeared.

"What is this?" Terra demanded. "Helios, what is the meaning of this!"

"We are cursed." He seemed to fade ever so slightly. "Elysion is contaminated. Lady Earth, you were contaminated from the moment of your rebirth, the reason your memories of certain events grows so hazy, and your reliance on the evil energy you keep within you helps it grow. As for myself, and for Lord Earth…"

He faded more. "The one you see before you is an illusion. I am cursed and transformed. I am imprisoned in Elysion. Only one could do this. She is the queen of the Dead Moon, Neherenia."

Jupiter put her hand to her head. That name sounded so familiar to her.

"The Dead Moon is a kingdom sealed away on the dark side of the moon. Since the time the Earth was restored, they have conspired to rule it in place of the Silver Millennium. Neherenia is a tenacious monster. Now that the Silver Millennium is gone, they are corrupting Elysion, to take this planet over."

Mamoru coughed again and Terra backed up, listening.

"They arrived with the eclipse, and now this planet is being invaded, from within and outside. Elysion is dying. Dominated by nightmares and darkness, with its protectors unable to help. If this persists, the planet will die, as well."

* * *

Helios explained much last night, about how the enemy entered during the eclipse, how he was searching for the one who could unseal the Golden Crystal… as he had faded, though, Terra left at once, not bothering to even check on Mamoru.

Now the girls were at the park, talking amongst themselves. Bunny was stuck at Capsule Corp., as Goten was unable to get her out of there, due to a news conference.

"So this Golden Crystal will help save Earth from the Dead Moon," Makoto mused, leaning forward in her seat. It was another hot day, and Alysse was getting drinks from a vending machine.

"I can't believe what's happening to Mamoru-san, and Terra-san. Could this explain her behavior?" came Ami's voice as she looked up from her computer. Chibi-Usa was there as well, and tried to remember if anyone had told her about this. It COULD explain what was wrong with Terra, if that curse had affected her mind.

"At any rate, this enemy is very different from the others we've faced. We all have to be strong. We don't have Sailor Moon, we don't have Sailor Earth, we don't even have Mamoru-san."

Alysse walked over, handing the sodas out to everyone. "Are you planning?" she wondered with a smile. "This is like old times with the girls. We'd all hang out at the base, or at Karen's house, and we'd try to think up ways to stop the Dark Kingdom."

Something about her words bothered Rei and Minako, but they dismissed it. Makoto finished her soda off and threw the can at the trash basket, before looking off in the distance, where efforts to clean up what HAD been the Mugen Zone were coming along.

"Hey. I kind of with those three were still here with us."

Minako looked at her. "Huh?"

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san. Y'know, I think the whole experience of fighting as a team with them is what really strengthened us."

Rei nodded. "The time I wasn't able to transform, I thought about those three… and the boy appeared at once. I was able to power up and transform."

"That boy that appeared to us during that one transformation… and the clones that came with him… I often wonder if it was the spirit of those three, cheering us on." With a smile, Ami looked at the others. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Minako smiled.

* * *

"Why can't I transform?" Minako demanded, looking at herself in her mirror that night. Artemis sat on her window ledge, where her Sailor V compact was charging up, a habit from when she still fought on her own.

"Moon Power Transform!" Nothing.

"Venus Planet Power, Make up!" And again, nothing.

"There's no rush," Artemis said. "Everyone was saying how they had trouble transforming at one time or another, too. And they all said they felt the power come to them and they met a boy and their clone."

He hopped onto her bed. "This is a special transformation! Your body is in the midst of building up tremendous power inside of you, since you're the leader of the Sailor Senshi!"

"You're the leader! You'll be able to transform soon, it's just a matter of time!"

His speech didn't seem to energize her as he'd obviously intended for it to, but Minako just said she needed a bath, and left the room to go soak.

"Hmph. Leader, huh? Not like you could tell… sometimes it feels like Terra-san is the leader."

But Terra wasn't the leader. She could remember the arguments, that the Lady Earth wasn't one of them. It sure felt like she wasn't anymore, despite how far she'd come along as their friend and ally.

She vaguely heard Artemis yowl as it sounded like someone, possibly Luna, bit his tail.

* * *

CereCere giggled as she swung on the trapeze, looking in their mirror, seeing Minako's reflection.

"Look! A Sailor Senshi who can't transform!" She swung back and forth, before throwing the mirror, PallaPalla catching it as she jumped from balancing ball to balancing ball.

"I guess black sheep exist everywhere," she decided.

"Well, I'm sick of only using the circus to distribute the nightmares!" VesVes shouted, looking at the mirror herself. "Let's use this one to make a fun event!"

"Ooh, that sounds fun!"

"Xenotime! Xenolight!" VesVes commanded. The lights came on to illuminate the twins, revealing two more figures in silhouette.

"Leave it to us, sisters!" the twins chimed. A female voice chuckled.

"Unlike that talentless trio you sent in, these two will spread nightmare throughout, with the help of the Lemures," it cooed.

"They'll clean up every soul who gets in the way at the climax. Rest assured, we will make sure they get the desired Maboroshi no Ginzuishou in the hands of Queen Neherenia," a male voice promised.

"No matter what."

* * *

Minako had gone out with the others that weekend to survey the circus. She still couldn't transform, but was keeping that from everyone. Bunny couldn't come along, as she might have had another 'episode' the previous night, though her father was still trying to confirm it, and Goten had taken Mamoru to his parents' house in the mountains to get him to rest.

And, of course, Terra was being no help whatsoever. They were on their own.

Minako had done her best to try and be useful. She had called the police department, talking to Natsuna-onesan and asking her to lower patrol around the immediate area of the circus. She'd agreed, only if Minako would come back to the police force, and Minako promised to get right on that.

Now she was walking in the sweltering heat, pulling her hat on tighter to keep from getting a bad sunburn and covered her nose because of all the garbage laying around.

"They need to get the sanitation department here," Ami complained.

Makoto lifted her sunglasses and looked in contempt. "Freaking Dead Moon Circus! We gotta get that tent down! Let's just attack it!"

"N-no, don't worry about it right now!" Minako said. The she pointed. "There's a fight, and an officer is breaking it up! L-let's not reveal ourselves!" She looked down to see something in Rei's hands. Before she could ask, Rei held it up.

"It's Michiru's mirror. I got Chibi-Usa to loan it to me, before she left with Goten-san for the day. I felt it would sharpen my senses, but I'm getting nothing. I have this unsettling feeling. I managed to speak to Terra-san for a few minutes, and she just called it heat exhaustion, but it can't be the heat."

Ami nodded, looking at a notebook, where she'd scribbled down many things from her computer. "There's a strange aura surrounding Tokyo. I can't pinpoint it, but it's either a force field, or some brainwashing wave."

Minako pulled her hat off in shock. A force field could easily explain her problems! But then… why was she the only one?

"Mina-chan?"

"Oh, wow, you researched this on your own, huh! I'm really impressed!" Minako announced happily.

"Oh, I used this program that Setsuna gave me."

That ran through Minako.

The sound of a helicopter filled the air, and Makoto looked up with a smile. "Heh. Every time I hear one, I keep wanting to think those three are coming back. I bet Terra-san would even come back, if she had Haruka-san to insult!" Then she pointed up. "Hey! Maybe I could fly us up and we could get a better picture of the area! I can get Sensei to help!"

Mina stopped behind everyone, about to rip her hat. "Five times in two days. And four times, as well."

Everyone turned to look at her. "Mina-chan?"

"It's stupid to think about people who are gone. And it's foolish to think about a person who refuses to accept her destiny and throw away everything she claims to care for!"

Ami seemed confused. "Mina-chan, we just miss them, is all."

"I know I'm a sucky leader! Maybe you'd all do better if Terra-san WAS the leader!" she accused.

"We didn't say that! You're acting weird!"

"I AM weird! And I'm FINE WITH THAT!" she shrieked, running off, leaving the others behind.

'_I hate myself! What happened to my power as Sailor V? Sailor Venus?_' she thought to herself as she rounded the corner, pulling out her handkerchief. '_How do I fight the enemy like this?_'

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice asked. Minako looked up to see a man in a business suit. "Would you like to audition for us?"

* * *

"You got what?" Terra demanded over the phone, her voice almost monotone. "Who would scout you? I mean, Keith, maybe, but seriously?"

She recalled her old agent, who had been with the Dark Kingdom as well and only posed as an agent. He'd had a rather expensive taste in clothes, cars, and houses. Terra was often 'sold out' to various shows and charities, to keep his commission flowing.

She ended up killing him, when he was thought to go rogue, ordered by Queen Beryl. It had been the only time Neo Moon and Sailor Earth had fought on the same side, at the same time. And if it hadn't been for him, none of it would have happened.

She was jarred from her thoughts as Minako prattled on and on about how she was going to the audition, it was her dream, she'd be as big as Megai Rin one day, she'd be as popular as Terra had been, just on and on. Terra pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation.

"Read me his card, I cannot believe this to be legit. …YES, the phone number and email, too! If it has a picture, I want a detailed description!"

She sighed impatiently as Gaignun smiled at her agitation. She wanted to be spending time with him, not listening to the girl prattle on.

"Okay, format sounds good, professional. 'Xenotime-san', huh? Stupid name, is he American? The names they gi- …what-moon? 'Dead Moon'? DEAD MOON ENTERTAINMENT, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" she screeched. Gaignun sat up as Terra kept screaming, her face going red as she realized Minako had hung up on her.

She threw herself up, with all the intention of going after the girl, when Gaignun wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Now, now. This is just like you, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the mirror before the two of them. The reflection seemed… off to Terra, but she paid it no mind. "Ready to run off at the smallest slight. You don't need to go, do you? You're just a child, after all."

"I'm… not a child, Gaignun, I-"

"Here. Let me read you a story again. I might have to leave soon; do you want to miss it?"

With a vacant, far-away smile, Terra nodded. "I want to hear the story about how aniki ruined the painting you bought again."

She never noticed the rundown look of the abandoned apartment around her, or that her reflection showed her as a child again.

A figure in white watched on, silently.

* * *

"Stupid Terra-san!" Minako said, tossing her phone down in a fit. "I know this is a trap, it was too good to be true… but…"

"Minako, hold on!" Artemis ordered, jumping in her way. "You can't even transform!"

"Shut up! This is my big chance to show them what I'm made of! That I'm a leader!"

Jumping over Artemis, she locked him in her room and zipped past her parents and out the door.

"I'm just going to do it! Here I come, Dead Moon!"

She ran the entire way, only slowing down when she saw the line for the talent audition, and because she felt winded. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could hardly breathe. Could it be the heat? No, she could sense a strange aura. She didn't need to be Ami-chan, or Goten-san, or any of the others, she just knew.

Buildings marked Dark Moon were everywhere. They were taking over without them even realizing it, just like the Black Moon had! Well, SHE was going to be the one to stop this, get to the bottom of it and figure it out. And she'd do it without Terra-san's help!

* * *

Bunny sat in her room, staring at the blank wall before her. An 'episode'. The Princess woke back up, but it was strange. Her papa had said she still tried to kill him, calling him 'fake'. As Princess Serenity, she hadn't even known of a race called 'Saiyans'. She had no concept that she would take her own life one day and be reborn as one. How could she assume that Queen Beryl had killed her papa, a thousand years before he was born?

Lying down, she turned to see her nightstand, where her medicine bottle lay. It wasn't working. It couldn't be nerves. This proved it. It had to be something else. Grabbing it in her hand, she threw it into the trash with enough force to make the house shudder ever so slightly, before rolling to her stomach to cry into her pillow.

No, this had gone on for a long time, hadn't it? Ever since she discovered she was the Princess, something was happening to her. She could never remember any of these events. Something was in her, wasn't it? She was like Hotaru-chan, she was changing, and probably not for the better.

Hearing a 'clunk', and fearing her father had walked inside and felt the house shake, she went to pull the pills out of the garbage and explain herself when she thought she saw something.

It was gone a moment later, but on her nightstand was a small item, just like the monolith in her 'dream'.

* * *

Minako stepped out in her bathing suit, wearing badge number '23'. So many other girls were there, and her first thought was to contact everyone and ask for help, but when she realized it meant telling them she couldn't transform, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

A man with a similar face to the one who'd scouted her, his name listed as 'Xenolite', stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone! Please enter the tent for the audition!" he called. "Let's start the Jungle Survival audition! Each of the contestants will go through the jungle to save the children on top of the tower!"

Minako was horrified to see children up so high, many crying for their mothers.

"The winner will receive half a million Yen in prize money, lead roles in major TV shows and motion pictures, commercial contracts, and an album release!" he continued. In her horror, and her intense wish she'd learned to fly, Minako barely heard to start, and at once the other women and girls took off.

"Hold up everyone! This is insane!" she tried to reason. "We need to get out!"

She was shoved to the ground by a blonde woman. "Shut up! We're going to be stars!"

Minako jumped to her feet and went after them, only to see boulders rumbling towards her. Prepared for the worst, she saw Jupiter land in front of her, in her new transformation, punch it away like it was nothing. Mars and Mercury were with her.

"No more of this!" Jupiter demanded.

"Minako-chan, you need to transform!" Mercury warned, watching her get attacked by the Lemures.

Minako pulled out her transformation pen and looked around, as if hoping beyond hope that Terra-san would be there, too, and she wouldn't have to try. But no, she wasn't.

"Venus Planet Power MAKE UP!"

There was nothing.

The other three stared in horror as Minako clenched her eyes shut to hide her tears, before turning and running further in.

"I'll just see you guys there!" she announced, passing by the other contestants who were lying unconscious, feeding the lemures.

"They just wanted to be stars. This enemy is feeding off those dreams! I won't let you get away with this! This event is OVER!" she announced, running to the tower and beginning to climb up. "I'm going to save everyone!"

Jupiter powered up and went to fly after Minako, when several razor sharp daggers hovered over them all.

"Oh, it seems there are some non-participants roaming around," Xenotime said. "Move and inch and your friend is dead!"

Minako made it to them, managing to get to where the children were. As she smiled and went to rescue them, she was thrown back as they transformed into even more lemures.

"A trick!" she spat, before shrieking, getting pinned down dozens of daggers that outlined her entire body.

"Congratulations!" VesVes said. "You've overcome all the obstacles!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Let me GO!" Minako shouted.

"That's one more step to stardom," the girl continued. "Now, for your reward."

Lemures began to attack her, trying to seep in to her and take control, but Artemis leaped in, slashing at her face.

"MINAKO, WAKE UP!" he shrieked with all the same fervor of trying to wake her for school. As she began to come to, she was jolted not by his shrieks, but of a door under her opening, causing her to fall.

She felt pain in her hand and arm and looked up to see Artemis holding on for dear life, managing, despite his size, to keep her where she was, but he couldn't pull her up on his own.

"A-Artemis?" Minako demanded.

"Oh, let me in on the fun!" PallaPalla demanded, smiling. "Gem Hail!"

Minako watched in horror as the boulder landed on Artemis, and crushed him.

She felt her heart shatter, she couldn't breathe and she felt tears and blood sting her eyes.

'_Artemis, I'm sorry! I teased you, called you a perverted middle-aged guy all the time, but now… everything hurts, and I'm in pain. You were always with me, you were my shadow and now… because of me, you're…!_'

"ARTEMIS!"

The boulder moved, and thinking Goten had arrived, Minako opened her eyes to see not Goten, but a young man with white hair and green eyes. He was shoving the boulder aside and was holding Minako's hand as tight as he could.

"Well, now I know," he said with a huff as he began pulling her onto the platform. "Minako, you couldn't transform because as your partner, I just wasn't strong enough."

She saw a golden crescent moon on his forehead, and she felt her chest loosen.

"Artemis?" The boy only smiled, like a cat. "Artemis!"

The joy was overflowing from her, and she felt power bursting free. She understood that now the bond between them was much stronger. A brilliant flash brought her back to reality and Artemis grabbed a strange item, holding it down to Minako.

"Here! This is your Venus Crystal, Minako-chan! Go on and transform!"

The light that had formed from the flash was still there, never once fading. It seemed to grow brighter and wrapped her in it. It concentrated at her chest and the area returned to normal. Her brooch was a heart; there was a star on her choker and her shoulder guards became transparent. Her back bow grew longer and for a moment nothing happened, before a second, smaller burst of light came from her brooch, forming the shape of the heart.

Artemis let her go and Minako fell to the ground, landing lightly on her feet with a look of determination. The others made their way to her, and she looked at the enemy, facing Xenotime and Xenolight once more. She unlinked the chain from her belt.

"This if for all the pain and suffering you've caused me! Take this from the Goddess of Love! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack ripped in to the two and the vanished. Defeated once again, the two girls cursed and vanished.

The others ran to her, ecstatic that she'd been able to transform. At some point, Sailor Guardian had joined them, but Venus didn't stop to wonder when she'd gotten there. The older woman seemed mad that she'd just destroyed those two, saying something about 'questioning them'.

Venus ignored her and looked up to where Artemis was standing.

'_Thank you, Artemis._'

* * *

The girls sat at Rei's temple, as Minako recounted about how she'd gotten hold of Terra-san long enough to have a conversation and to really make her mad. It was disturbing. Minako had gotten hold of her, and had enraged her. That alone should have been enough to bring her around them, but she had never shown up.

Goten was sitting there, having left Mamoru with his parents. He felt the mountain air would do him good for a day or two. As far as he could tell, Terra was still wherever she'd been holed up since this all started.

"Why didn't she show up? I mean… I hung up on her! She should be here right now trying to kill me for that!" Minako said.

"Could she be ill?" Ami looked up from her schoolwork.

"We don't get sick," Goten reminded. "If anything, she might be with that Gaignun person."

He suddenly began to dig through his wallet for something, while the girls continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Either way, this isn't good. We're on our own, four against this entire Dead Moon circus," Rei said.

"What about Sensei?"

"What about her? She didn't even show up to that last fight until the end! Where was she for it?" the priestess continued.

"Come to think of it, WHEN did she even get there?" Minako wondered, leaning back, listening to Goten's random little comments of anger to his wallet. "She's been acting strange lately. Maybe it's stress, I don't know."

"Something is off with her," Rei finally admitted. "Something about the way she said that the Neo Senshi would go to Black Moon's house for meetings or to Neo Moon's house is just…" she trailed off, looking to the sacred fire.

"Ah HA!" Goten shouted in triumph, holding a little card up. "Here it is!"

They all looked to him, curiously. He presented the card to Minako.

"Try calling this guy. His name is the same as that person Terra is with. Maybe he knows him. Maybe he stole his identity, but right now, getting to the bottom of this mess is more important."

He stood up with a grin. "I need to check on Mamoru, and make sure my mom isn't agitating his condition by forcing him to study too hard."

He left and Minako pulled out her cellphone, carefully dialing the number and letting it ring.

And ring.

And ring.

And ring.

The ringing seemed to go on forever, and just as she was about to hang up, deciding this, too, was a dead end, she heard the phone click.

* * *

He was agitated; this phone call was distracting him. He'd have second thoughts again, and he would wind up in the same spiral. He'd thought to just let it ring forever, but something told him to pick up.

It had better have been important.

"Yeah?" he demanded in a tone that was harsher than necessary, before cursing to himself and composing himself. "Hello, yes, may I help you?"

The voice was that of a girl, he couldn't place the age. She asked him his name, and he admitted that it was, in fact, his name. She continued on, he grew more agitated by the moment, and opened his mouth to shout at her, to tell her if she had no business she needed done, to leave him be, when she said something that made memories flood back.

Terra.

He'd only heard that name once, before that bitch came and destroyed everything. She'd called the girl 'Terra', and took her away. His precious 'little sister', the only person he had left to love. There'd been nothing he could do and it had started all of this. It was a more common name on this world, but it couldn't be coincidence that they would ask for help with a friend called 'Terra'. It couldn't be just chance that they'd call him and use that name.

Not malicious, not spiteful, not jeering, just… asking.

"Yes, I can come to you. May I have the address?" he asked, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper. He scribbled it down in his hard to read handwriting. "Okay, and it's the first house? Yes, I'll be there shortly. …Hm? Oh, no. You didn't bother me."

He looked up to the noose hanging from his ceiling, looming over him.

"I wasn't doing anything important."

* * *

Trunks was out for the day, something about a big project he needed to personally oversee. He had left Bunny at home, as she was asleep. Goten would be over later, for when she woke up, it was too dangerous to leave her alone. The Senshi took advantage of his being gone to invite Kukai-san over, to speak to him about Terra-san. He walked into the dining room, taking a seat that was offered to him.

"Thank you," he said, nodding his head. "I think I've seen you all before… were you at Ichinohashi Park, the day of the eclipse?"

Rei nodded in agreement. "Yes, we were. Kukai-san, we called for you for a reason… it's a friend of ours. She's… not herself, and it has to do with a man with your name… and a very similar face to yours."

He paused, it was noticeable… and he was quite confused. "My name? And a similar face?"

"Do you have a twin, perhaps?" Ami suggested.

"I… I HAD a twin… b-but…" he was shaking, loosening the tie around his neck. "I'm sorry, ladies, but what you're suggesting to me is impossible. My twin brother… died a long ti-"

Minako and Rei leaned in. "Is something wrong, Kukai-san?"

"Did he… have anything on his hand?" the man finally asked, forming his own right hand into a fist.

"His hand?"

"Numbers. Did he have a number on his right hand? Look, in your phone call, you mentioned this was about your friend. Her name is 'Terra'? Did this person who looks like me… have a number on his hand?"

They thought about it for a while. None of them had gotten a good look at him, really… and Minako really wasn't paying attention to his HANDS…

"He did," a new voice came. Everyone looked up to see Bunny standing in the doorway, her hair down, rubbing her eyes. "He had a number on his hand. I saw it when he reached for Terra-chan."

The man looked horrified to see her standing there; he fumbled in his jacket, drawing from a shoulder holster, pointing the Makarov at her. His had trembled, he didn't have very good aim at this point, but everyone was stunned. Makoto grabbed his wrist, trying to divert him from Bunny, while Rei got in front of the princess.

"What the hell?" Makoto demanded. But Kukai-san kept trying to aim, and Bunny just stood there, not concerned in the least.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here?" Kukai-san shouted, his blue eyes flaring. "I should have KNOWN you'd be involved in this! You bitch! Haven't you ruined enough lives?"

"Kukai-san, this is our friend, Serenity Briefs!" Ami tried to reason as Makoto continued to hold the gun towards the floor.

"Inquisitor! You're the reason this is happening! First you took Fayth... now you're trying to hurt her friends!"

"I don't know any Inquisitor," Bunny said, still standing there, as impassive as ever. "Maybe… you have me mistaken?"

"No way! I might be old, I might be over ten thousand, but I still remember the day you took Fayth away! That's why I came here, I came to find her and bring her home! Where she belongs!"

No one had time to question it, and Minako had to think fast on her feet. "Hold it! If you're that old… maybe you have Bunny-chan mistaken!" she reasoned. "Maybe this 'Inquisitor' person is an ancestor of Bunny-chan's! From her first life! The Royal Family all resembled one another, because of their pure blood line!"

This was no longer a time for secrecy. And if he truly as old as he had just said, it wouldn't matter, would it? He'd remember, right?

It seemed to work, though. He calmed down, considerably. His arm relaxed and Makoto let him go. He holstered the gun and stared hard. "You just… look exactly like that monster. I'm sorry. That's probably true… you look younger than she did, at least."

Bunny said nothing, didn't even seem to realize she'd been in terrible danger not five seconds ago.

"My name is Junior… Gaignun Kukai Junior. You can just call me Rubedo."

He sat back down, going between avoiding looking at Bunny and keeping a close eye on her. Bunny sat down in the living room, only a few yards from where they all were, curling up in an overstuffed chair, listening to them.

"Well, Rubedo-san, does what Bunny-chan gave you help? Do you know this man who Terra-san is with?" Ami asked, pulling out her computer. As they'd just given up their secret, she felt no need to take old-fashioned notes on something so important. Motioning Minako to come over, they began to make a model of the man they were speaking of.

"Yeah." He ran a hand over his face, and for a moment, he seemed much younger than he looked. "But I don't get how it's possible for him to be here, when I saw him die."

"Your twin?"

"Not really. You said he had my name?" They nodded their heads in confirmation and he nodded as well. "Kind of, but it's… complicated. No, I had a twin, but there was a… well, I'd guess it could be called an 'incident'."

Bunny pulled her legs to her chest and sat there, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Doesn't matter. Something's wrong, and if my theory on all of this is right, it explains why you said your friend hasn't come around at all."

Ami typed furiously.

"So. Moon Royalty, huh?" Rubedo asked, looking over to Bunny who sat motionless. I got here right about the time it got attacked. Didn't think it was any of my business, so I didn't get involved. Hard to think of the Inquisitor as royalty."

He stretched and leaned back, pulling his gaze away from the girl to look around the house. "If you can't really tell, I can't stand that bitch."

Bunny just pulled in to herself tighter.

"So, Kukai-san, who is this 'Fayth' you mentioned? You seem to have implied that it was Terra-san?" Ami asked. He looked over at her curiously.

"Sorry. Just, well, if I'm right, this 'Terra' person might be Fayth. She's the whole reason I came here. The Inquisitor came one day and took her away. I've been trying to find her ever since."

Makoto smiled. "At least you answer everything freely!" she said with a wide smile. "Asking Terra-san anything is like trying to tell a cat what to do!"

Rubedo just smiled. Being around this group just seemed to make him feel happy. First thing he would do when he got home would be to toss his pills away. If he could at least keep in contact, he might not face this spiral anymore.

"No, no, just like-" whispered Minako, pointing to the screen as Ami typed.

"Who's this Inquisitor?" Rei asked.

"Ah. She was the Shadow of Death that trailed my twin. She was powerful, I once saw her fly without aid of any machine, and power just radiated from her. I don't know her real name, but when my brother seemed to turn on us, he was the only person she'd obey. Kept calling him 'Lord' and so on. When we thought he died, well-"

_'__Stupid power… what good are you? __W__hat good are you! Why should I have this power? I can bring anyone back with it, but I can't bring him back! I hate it, I hate this power! Everyone is gone because of you! Because of ME! THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! Come back, my Lord… come back and don't leave me... or let me die and be with you, and let the universe be at peace without this evil power…__'_

"…and when that happened, she showed back up and helped us along. Until the day she came and took Fayth out of my room. I still remember Fayth shrieking and…"

He grit his teeth and balled his hand up so tight, it shook. He became absorbed in the memory. He was startled when a gentle touch on his shoulder, from Bunny, brought him back. At that moment, Ami turned her computer to face him.

"Please, tell me. Is this the Gaignun Kukai that is your brother?"

Rubedo looked at it and nodded. "Yes. That's exactly him."

Minako pulled out a photo from her wallet and showed it to him.

"So, do you know who this is?" she asked, jumping as he snatched it away.

"It… this is Fayth! How did you get this photo?"

Bunny looked at it. It was a picture of Terra-chan, from forty years ago.


	44. Act forty three: Earth Dream

Act forty three: Earth Dream

It hurt. Terra's head began to ache and she pushed away from Gaignun, holding her head in her hands. Where had this pain come from? One moment they were in discussion – talking and catching up – when it came on her all at once.

She felt as though her head would split open and she wanted to scream. The only reason she didn't was because she knew she would vomit as soon as she opened her mouth.

Looking towards him while she doubled over, he seemed strangely impassive, and it began to make her blood boil that he didn't even seem concerned!

"I-" she began, choking back and swallowing, heaving at the taste as the bile went back down her throat.

"What's wrong?" he wondered. "Can't you just turn it off?"

"H-humans can't… I'm no-ot a Realian anymore!"

"You're still the same as you were back then, though. How could you be human?"

Terra didn't understand, and she forced herself upright, staggering back into a wall. Her teeth were clenched as she pointed to him. "No I'm not! I'm not… not the same! How can you s-say I am!"

Then her eyes went wide. Why couldn't he tell she was different? Her hair, her eyes weren't beautiful anymore, they were-

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Earth shrieked, grabbing the girl who was Sailor Black Moon, shaking her. She was delirious from the pain. Her eyes began to hurt so much it felt like she was on fire._

Gaignun had stepped forward and summoning a great burst of strength that was rapidly fading away she shoved him off of her. He hit the wall and for a moment, everything around her seemed to shift from a beautiful apartment to a rundown building.

Confused, she grabbed her phone, dialing a number she only had from memory. Before she could finish, a burst of pain overcame her and she fell to the ground. She had no energy to power up and she couldn't transform. Straining to look up, she saw Gaignun over her, smiling.

"You've been a lot of trouble," he chided with that smile that used to make her happy to see. "It's good to see you're finally out of the way. I guess it's off to scrap for you."

The last thing Terra remembered was reaching for his throat.

* * *

"There's not enough time for this," the harsh voice barked as she was dragged along by the arm. "Crack her open, find out why she's malfunctioning!"

She struggled hard, trying to break free and run. But where would she go? The vacuum of space awaited her outside the metal hull of the ship.

"Yes, Commander." The soldier pulled her on and she watched him recede. "Come on!"

"No!"

"If you don't calm down, Realian, we'll have you scrapped and clone another to take your place," he barked, striking her with his rifle. She collapsed to the ground and tried frantically to scramble away.

"It won't obey. Get ready to disassemble it," the soldier noted into the com unit.

She grabbed the first thing she could reach, the leg of a woman who happened to be walking past and she held on as tight as she could. She felt the woman stiffen for a moment and look down at her.

"Terra...?"

"Excuse me, ma'am, I need to take this unit," the soldier warned, going to lift the girl up. She felt him reaching and knew she was about to be shut down.

"Give her to me." The woman did not ask. She commanded. The little girl looked at her and she knew her. This was the Inquisitor; she was a well-respected individual here. She was powerful.

"Apologies, ma'am, but I have orders to-"

"You heard her," a new voice sneered, the man turning around. The girl didn't know this one, but the Inquisitor followed him like a shadow. "It's best you do as my dog says, or she just might bite your hand off."

The Inquisitor kept her reach, eyes the color of ice staring at the soldier. The girl felt herself be thrust at the woman, realizing she had clenched her eyes shut.

"Do what you want with your new pet, I'll be waiting."

She was set on her feet, and the woman held a strange object up. It looked like a crystal, when she let her eyes open. The Inquisitor's eyes were very clear, she could see her own reflection in them, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Uhm…"

"No. I guess it was just wishful thinking." She went to pocket the item, before seeming to have second thoughts. She held it out to the girl. "Would you like this?"

"What is it?" the girl asked, carefully reaching for it.

"It's a seed," the Inquisitor said in an almost playful voice. But her expression remained the same. Worn. Tired. Lifeless.

"It's a crystal. Crystals aren't seeds," she pointed out, taking it into her hand.

"Perhaps. But this is from a star that shone very bright once."

That caught her off guard. "Stars are massive spheres of plasma held together by immense gravity, they aren't solid and they don't grow from crystals." Then worried that she sounded ungrateful for the present, she held it to her chest with both hands, as if to say the Inquisitor couldn't have it back.

"It's different. This is-"

* * *

"A Star Seed," she said proudly, holding it out to show her new ani-ue. "The Inquisitor said it used to shine brightly when she gave it to me!"

"It looks like a normal crystal," he mused, holding it to the light. Then, with a smile, he flicked it back to her and she caught it, just barely. "But it's pretty, I'll give it that. You could probably sell it for a ton of money."

"I don't need to sell it! You buy all the things for me!" she reminded with a look of shock on her face that he would even suggest a thing.

They walked along the ships corridors. She liked it here, she liked being with such nice people. They'd told her that the Inquisitor was responsible for her rescue from U-TIC. She'd contacted them and they'd rescued her from being scrapped.

She was even learning how to use a sword! It was at her side as she hurried after her ani-ue. They were going to the park to just 'hang out', as he called it. Due to the isolation she'd lived in, she wasn't used to things like this.

But she wasn't stupid. She'd heard Gaignun herself, telling him to find out everything he could. But she'd been worried. What if it all came back and hurt the Inquisitor? The woman was a spiteful old witch, but she'd saved her life.

Her ani-ue had just the cure to make her talk. He would get her so giddy from happiness, that she'd say anything. So far, nothing had hurt the Inquisitor. But they hadn't seen her in a long time, and the general thought was that, after her 'Lord' had died, that she had died, too.

"C'mon, just us," he said, motioning with his hand for her to chase after him as he took off running. She went after him. He was older than she was, but he looked like he was her age. There wasn't much difference in their heights.

Running along the corridors, she zipped past everyone, trying to keep up. He was so much faster than her, and she wanted to keep up!

He rounded the corner, and she skid after him, and then she ran into him, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Ow! Fayth!" he hissed, holding where he'd hit his nose. Terrified, she jumped up, trying to help him up.

"I'm sorry! Don't scrap me, it was an accident, I didn't know you'd stopped!" she cried, analyzing the injury and determining it was minimal, at best.

"No, no, that's not it." He hissed once more, before looking to where he'd been planning to run. "I saw something."

She heard the sound of his gun being drawn and he aimed where he'd been looking. She peered over his shoulder and couldn't detect anything.

"Ani-ue, what is it?" she whispered, looking at him as he stepped forward with trained caution. He suddenly spun around, firing three times in the dark, and for just an instant, she thought she saw something there. A wisp of gold and then

* * *

Nothing! It hurt like nothing else! Her heart was tight in her chest and she couldn't swallow. One of the other Realians was trying to get her to drink something, but she smacked the glass away with her hand.

"No!" she shrieked, shoving the man back. "I don't WANT to drink, I want Master Gaignun!" They looked to one another, as a woman knelt down.

"But Master Gaignun is gone. He said he'd come back soon," she reminded, going to brush the child's white hair from her face. She, too, was hit.

"He isn't right anymore! He talks to me, and then he doesn't remember! He's SICK!" she shrieked. It was obvious to her that he had to be ill, and she couldn't believe that they would allow him to go off on his own like this. If she could just convince ani-ue, he'd make it right! After all, Master Gaignun was the little brother, wasn't he?

The ship rocked violently and she was thrown into the wall. When the alarms went off, the girl was on her feet, running out of the room. One of her caretakers went after her, calling for her to stop. But she wasn't scared. She had the crystal with her; she wore it as a ring and it made her feel safe.

The sound of marching caught her ears and she dove into a room, barely missing a panel in the corridor exploding, sending sparks and fire blazing. She vaguely heard the woman who had come after her begging for someone to not shoot. There was nothing after that.

"Occupying the bridge is our highest priority."

She perked up with a smile, looking out the door to see him walking past. He hadn't seen her, or he'd have stopped and asked how she was doing, just like he always did. She went to run to him, asking what was going on, when his next words stopped her.

"Seize everyone in command. You may dispose of the rest of the crew as you like."

What was he saying? 'Dispose'? No, he wasn't like that. He wouldn't even let her talk about being scrapped, and she was a Realian. Here he was, offering humans up to die.

Taking the only shortcut she knew, she ran past enemy soldiers. A bullet struck her arm, another missed her head. One of the enemy soldiers had seen her and had her in his sights. Before she could do anything, one of theirs, got in the way, firing several times, before being shot in the head, collapsing back onto the girl.

As he stepped forward to finish the child off as well, she did the only thing she could do. She drew her sword and

* * *

"Killed him," she whispered, holding her knees to her chest. The invasion was over and she was safely locked in a room with Mary and Shelley. Her sword was gone, but at least she was okay.

"It's okay," Shelley assured. "You did what you had to do."

It didn't feel okay. Someone had died because of her actions. "I should have stayed in the room."

With a whimper, she curled in tighter on herself.

"You're a lil' girl, it's only natural you'd be upset over killin' someone," Mary reminded. "An' if you'd stayed there, you might not even be here right now."

"We lost a lot of people, didn't we?" she asked, looking over at them. "What was wrong with him? Why did he do it? He's not the kind man anymore."

"I don't understand it, either. It's okay. The Little Master will come for us."

'_Please sing._'

"Did you say something?" she asked, looking to the two of them.

"I just said that the Little Master will come," Shelley repeated. She reached to feel the child's forehead. She didn't feel comforted, she felt terrible.

"He should've stayed here. This wouldn't have happened."

"We can't say for sure."

"He was sick. He was sick and he should have stayed home," she insisted. It was obvious that she didn't want to think that he'd done this terrible thing on his own. Even though she knew it wasn't true, she wanted to believe it was.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so, too," Mary finally said. It calmed the girl down. "I wonder if the distress call went out okay?" She looked to her sister.

"I don't know. Even if it didn't, he will come. It just… won't be so quickly."

'_Please sing._'

"I heard it," the child said, slowly uncurling herself and going to stand. Both looked at her, unsure. They must have thought she was malfunctioning, if she was hearing things. "I heard someone tell me to sing."

"You're just hearin' things," Mary explained. She motioned for her to come over, since she could barely walk.

"C-can I try?"

The sisters looked to one another, then to the girl. Despite the grim situation, Shelley nodded.

"Maybe it will make us feel better. Go ahead and sing."

Nervous, she turned away from the two and thought for a few moments, before beginning.

The song lasted several minutes, before she let it fade away. The words were impossible to understand, but Shelley smiled.

"How did you think that up?" she asked, leaving Mary's side for a moment to go bring the girl over to them.

She went to answer, to say she'd just thought about ani-ue and then she sang. But she heard people falling outside and spun around as the door opened. The first person in was

* * *

"Ani-ue!"

The girl ran through the corridor of metal, stopping to jump in the way of sensors, to make the automatic doors open up, then jumped away to let them close. She giggled at how funny it was, and then ran on, past soldiers, carrying her training sword with her. She'd finished her lesson for the day and she wanted to show him what she'd learned. He was always so sad; she just KNEW this would cheer him up!

"Ani-ue!" she yelled as she ran passing more soldiers, more civilian models. She made it to the room he used. There were two beds, though he only needed the one. He told her the other was for if she ever had a nightmare, so that made her feel special.

His window was uncovered, giving a beautiful view of the stars as they headed for their home system. After everything that had happened, it was slow going, but they'd make it by the end of the month.

"Ani-ue! I finished my lesson!" she announced. He turned to look at her, his blue eyes as red as his hair. "Don't cry, Ani-ue! I'm here!"

"That's not why I'm crying," he said, wiping his face on his sleeve. She never saw the Inquisitor standing behind her.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked. The sound of the woman's boots finally caught her attention and his as well.

"I've come for what I asked," the Inquisitor said. "I told you I'd have her."

He just laughed. "And I'm just gonna keep saying the same damn thing. Not happening." Wiping his eyes again, he pulled the gun out, aiming.

"You helped us, yeah, but now you can get lost. I never agreed in the first place. You're not taking Fayth from me. Gaignun's gone, Albedo's gone… get the hell out of here!" he roared, firing several times as the girl dove out of the way.

The Inquisitor moved so fast that her sensors barely had the time to catch it. It looked like she had never moved an inch, but none of the shots hit her.

"Firing at me isn't going to do any good." The woman held her hand up to show where she'd CAUGHT one of the bullets. She returned it to him in the same fashion she'd received it. She'd hit it back so hard that it went through his arm and he hit the ground, cursing loudly. The girl ran to him, screaming.

Before she could touch him, though, she was lifted up. It was her turn to curse and kick.

"NO! Let GO OF ME!" she tried to bite, but it did no good. "ANI-UE! No, I don't wanna GO! Don't take me, please!"

He tried to push himself up. "Put her down!" Desperation crossed his face and he pulled out his control console. "I said PUT HER DOWN or I'll activate the self-destruct! No one is going to take Fayth from me!"

The device exploded when the ball of energy shot from the Inquisitor's free hand. "That takes care of that. I know that that was the only console that could be used. You don't have the password anymore, now that Nigredo is dead."

She took a step back. "I have to make things perfect. So that the one who is 'me' will never go through my hardships. And Terra is the key to all of that."

'_She is 'our' key. You are just an abomination._'

The girl heard the voice again, but she didn't understand it. And she had no time to even say 'good-bye'. She was suddenly

* * *

Waking up, after so much time. It was difficult since she'd gone stiff from disuse.

How long had she been out, anyway?

Her internal system wasn't working right and it would take weeks to get it functioning properly. As she rubbed her forehead, she could hear voices wafting in.

"…soon. I promise to have her prepared for the ceremony as soon as possible. If it would be in your power to inform Serenity of this," a young sounding male voice said. She stood up as the door creaked open. Once, long ago, she might have jumped or tried to hide. Now, with nothing left, she didn't care.

"Oh! You are awake!" the boy said. He was similar to her. His hair was white and his eyes were golden yellow, but her initial scan said he wasn't a Realian. No, the Inquisitor had said she might never see one of her own kind again.

She said nothing to him, she only watched.

"The Lady Earth has woken. Please send a message to the Moon!"

Two young women entered after him, going to her at once. It must have been a long time; her clothes were ready to fall off. She needed new ones.

"Please, follow the maidens. They will prepare you." He motioned with his hand that she should follow. After a few test steps, she slowly went along. Nothing was making sense. She had no information on these people and she had no way to know where she was.

But it was strange. They acted as though she were human.

Unwilling to find out if it was a cruel joke, or if they truly thought she was, she continued to say nothing. The young boy followed behind. She could FEEL his smile.

"We were beginning to wonder if you would wake. It has been nearly ten centuries since the angel brought you here. Long before my time, or the time of my father or-"

"No. Not an angel," she interrupted, finally. "That monster is no angel."

Ten centuries lost to her. She'd slept through so much. What if aniki had come to find her? What if he'd seen her and thought she was dead? She stopped in her tracks.

"Did… anyone come to see me?" she asked, voice shaking. The boy stopped, too. "Did anyone come looking for me?"

"Looking for you…? I am sorry, Lady Earth… none came seeking you, other than the line of rulers."

She clenched her hand into a fist. Then, was he dead? Did he die, thinking she was gone forever?

For the first time in her life, so cut off that she couldn't even access the U.M.N, in a place she knew nothing of, she felt alone. She was alone and there was nothing for her. The small hope died and left emptiness.

"Please, this way," he gestured, leading her into a room. It was a small room, maybe the size of aniki's room back on the ship. She could smell plants and wind, sun warming the air. She rarely experienced it back home, but it was little comfort.

"You were picked for a glorious task! There has not been a guardian soldier of the Earth in centuries! Not since the twins, at least. Though, that hasn't been spoken of in such a long time. Only recently, since the birth of the second princess."

She said nothing to him.

"Here, you should be cleaned up, before you go to the Moon." He went to leave, before stopping. "Oh, I almost forgot! What is your name? I'm afraid it's become lost to time."

Lost. She was lost, unknown to them. She was supposed to be important, or so he implied. But not important enough for them to know the name that she knew Feb would have given her. Her hand made a fist.

"My name is Terra."

With a nod, the priest left them to tend to her.

"It's a good name," one of the maidens said. "I like it. It's as beautiful as your hair."

'_Nothing is as beautiful as the name my 'brothers' called me._' And all she could do was keep that name to herself. It was hers, and if they could not bother to even remember it, she would not give it back to them.

The emptiness in her began to fill with

* * *

Anger and hatred boiled over, the tensions broke into what was being called a 'riot'. No, she had a different name for it.

War.

A war was being waged outside the Moon Castle. It was led by two women, one was a witch, and the other was a Sailor Senshi.

"Storm the gates!" cried Sailor Earth. "We will take the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" The witch turned to see Endymion standing protectively in front of both princesses.

"Prince, do you so betray your world?" Beryl demanded "We fight for the prosperity of Earth!"

"Stand in our way, my prince, and I shall sever you in twain!" Sailor Earth warned, holding her sword. Endymion drew his own weapon against them.

"Stop this madness! Hatred and war never paved the way of peace!" He shouted, expecting Sailor Earth to obey him as she usually did. This time, she would not. There was darkness in her eyes, and her entire being radiated with anger.

She had befriended him because he had understood her childish curiosity of his world. He was almost her new 'brother', just like Gaignun and aniki. And then SHE had taken him from her. The younger princess had taken him away, just as the Inquisitor had taken Terra from her aniki, just as Gaignun's father had had him taken from her.

Everyone she cared for had been taken from her!

Selene broke free, running to the prince, and before anything could be done, Beryl killed them both with a single swing of her own sword.

A servant, one Earth had mistaken for a man once, transformed. Another Sailor Senshi who wanted to stop them, it seemed. Earth fought back, swinging her own sword, the same blade she'd used so long ago when they were seized. She meant to knock the girl out, when the stupid thing tried to move. Her head was lopped off.

Earth staggered back, in shock that she'd killed another living person, but there was little time to worry. She looked to see Princess Serenity, in grief, take up the royal sword of the Moon and plunge it through her own heart.

"I'll seal it away…"

Queen Serenity sobbed as she saw the carnage before her. Sailor Earth stood over the corpses of her fellow Senshi and the two Princesses. "The Lady Earth… the demon… and this Moon as well… I will seal you all away!" The Crystal began to glow.

"And I will give you to the future!"

The vacuum was intense. She grabbed to anything she could find, trying as hard as she could to keep from being sucked in. "I won't go! I won't go, you cannot make me! If I do, he'll come looking for me!"

Her eyes were wide with terror. "He'll come to find me, NO, I WON'T GO!"

But in the end, her shrieks were

* * *

"Worthless. But we have what we came for," Earth said, stabbing the girl repeatedly, despite the fact she was dead. "The Princess is no more. Let's go. We should gather the necessary factors and wait for the 'other' to awaken."

She jammed her sword into Kara's throat once more, but before she could pull it out, she felt it! Like a surge of electricity coming from the corpse! She screamed and let go of her sword. The pain was intense! The changes were slow and torturous! She looked behind her to see the fearful Keiko.

"You're doing this, aren't you?" she shrieked, grabbing the child up by the throat. She went to rip her head from her body, before another burst of pain seized her. Doubling over, she screamed out.

"No! Pain, this is… what is happening to me!"

Jadeite, worried, went to grab her shoulder and force her to stand so he could bring her with him to the Dark Kingdom. It was at that point that the others ran in, to see the mark of Omega form on Keiko's forehead.

Guardian threw a pack of Basic cigarettes to the ground, and went to drive her spear into Earth's body, only to receive a massive hit to the gut. She flew back into a wall, cracking it on impact. There were more screams from outside to get in and put the fire out.

Pushing Jadeite aside, she moved for the window, falling into her own portal, trying hard to not black out.

She wasn't sure where she landed, but she could feel the pain. It was like fire throughout her entire body. Everything was shifting, her systems were going haywire, and she had to feel every moment of it. She couldn't access anything to stop it.

She saw it as a curse of being transgenic.

_Basic cigarettes_.

A week, perhaps, had passed. She was mad from the pain, delirious. She called for death, she didn't sleep, she hadn't eaten or drank. She tried to sing, but her voice refused to allow her. Why did it hurt so much? Had she done something wrong?

'_It's a 'Star Seed'. And it will make you strong_.'

"Stop," she whispered. The very act of speaking was painful. Her chest tightened as she writhed on the ground. She was covered in dirt and dust, filthy. "I want to die."

'_Thought I saw someone with gold hair_.'

"Who is talking?" she croaked. She couldn't remember. Where was she? What was her name?

Where was her family?

Another bout of pain seized her and she shrieked, causing the trees to shake as the birds flew away.

She couldn't understand

* * *

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Earth shrieked, grabbing the girl who was Sailor Black Moon, shaking her. She was delirious from the pain. Her eyes began to hurt so much it felt like she was on fire. The girl shoved her off and backed away. She saw the looks of the three there. It was disbelief.

"It hurts, it burns, make it STOP!"

Her face bled where she had clawed at the skin and her uniform was ripped up and torn. She shrieked again, forcing herself to her feet. "Gaignun, make it stop…! I don't know how to turn the pain off! Make it STOP!"

The fire consumed her and she could no longer bear it. "Kill me! Kill me, kill me, KILL ME! You want to, I know it! Her blood is on my hands!"

She held them out to show the girls, a look of hope on her face. This was her last hope. She would die, and then… what? Did her kind go to the afterlife? Did she even have a soul?

"I killed her! I killed her, and others! So, do it! G-go ahead! Here!" She grabbed her sword, nearly dropping it in her maddened state, throwing it to them. "I'll be the last it kills! I want to die, die, DIE!"

She wasn't sure what happened, but Black Moon made a motion with her hand and the other two looked at her as though she were as mad as Earth herself.

"Killing you will not bring Kara back to us," the holy girl reminded. If Earth heard her then she was unaware of it. She was repeating 'die' over and over.

The pain subsided over the hours and she was becoming coherent once more. Her memories were hazy; she knew nothing of what had happened. Time before waking was lost to her. She was clean, though. The numbness in her mind was gone. She looked over, to see a mirror staring at her.

And Kara.

* * *

"You're not REAL!" Terra shrieked, reality back to her as she kicked the copy of Gaignun away. Whatever had seized her, whatever had made her relive many of her harsh, traumatic memories, was past. She had been fighting the entire time. The copy hit the wall and pushed itself back up.

"He's DEAD! He died, aniki saw him DIE!" She threw a ball of Ki. It dodged and reached out, grabbing her face with his right hand. The numbers were all she could see.

'_Because I had six hundred and sixty eight siblings. I was the youngest, I guess you could say._'

Why were these memories coming back all at once? She grabbed his arm as hard as she could and forced her sadistic self to resurface. Forcing herself to recall that twisted time when she had nearly killed Kara the first time, she tightened her grip.

'_Then scream!' Earth shouted in her insanity. She grabbed Neo Moon's leg and began to twist, listening to the bone snap and shatter. 'I WANT YOU TO SCREAM!'_

Choking back vomit again, she twisted with all her might, expecting to hear the same sound. This time, though, the sound was strange. It was like listening to glass break. There was no cry of anguish. She then slid back, snapping the arm backward at the elbow and pulled her head free when she felt an unnatural lightness.

His arm was in her hands, and his body was several feet away.

With a shriek of surprise, she let go and watched it hit the ground. There was no blood. There was no gore. The only bloody injury between the two of them was her hands, where shards of glass stuck in them.

"When did I punch a window?" she asked, looking down at his arm as he forced himself to stand. That was when she noticed it. Where the damage had been inflicted, the arm became featureless glass. A mirror copy.

Shaking her hands to dislodge the fragments of glass from them, she grabbed for a busted light fixture that was long and thin, perfect as a makeshift 'sword'. She didn't have her locket, and she didn't have her sword. She rushed at the monster, striking as quick as her injured hands would allow. The copy kept dodging her blows and she hissed in pain each time she had to readjust her grip.

Blood ran down her arms to drip to the floor below. She swung for his head only to watch him dodge. She'd never been so furious at an enemy in her life. Well… except at Kara. It was hard to try and force herself to feel hatred for this monster, though. He looked so much like Gaignun!

Unable to do anything else, the sword slid from her hands and she dropped to her knees, beginning to cry.

"I can't do it," she sobbed in realization. Hatred fueled her desire to fight. If she had none, she could not force herself to be this monster that she had been portrayed as. The person she was didn't kill. The person she was didn't fight.

"But you have to," his voice said.

Looking up with a start, she saw him standing there, staring at her. There was no indication of the thing that wanted to kill her. It was that same face he'd had, when he last left so long ago. Before he came back and was 'wrong'.

"If you're going to trick me before you kill me, do a better damn job," she hissed.

"It's no trick, and there isn't much time. I'm here, Fayth. You are the only one who can destroy this abomination."

"But it's _you_." As if saying that would make it okay. As if saying that would make him realize why she couldn't.

"I am no saint, Fayth. Maybe I deserve to die at your hands. Oh, wait. I'm already dead."

To anyone else, it would have been an insult. A mockery to point out stupidity. But not to her. It was a forceful statement to make her realize the truth.

He was already dead.

"The dead that cannot rest in peace is a terrible thing, Fayth. There will be no pain for me. Just let it end, and go back to your friends and allies. And help them."

Terra picked the makeshift weapon up and walked to him, as he opened his arms with a smile.

She closed her eyes, unable to watch as she destroyed him.


	45. Act forty four: Outer Dream

Haruka rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on the dresser. The red display announced the time to be early morning, ten past six. The sun was trying to rise through the red, cloudy sky. Her window was cracked open. Michiru hated it, but Haruka never felt comfortable in a stuffy room. The air smelled like a storm. Water and ozone.

And someone was pounding incessantly on the damn door.

Getting into her slippers, she walked to the door of the large house, cursing the entire way.

It had been six months since the four outer Senshi hadn't been needed. She, Michiru, and Setsuna were raising Hotaru, who was growing at an inhuman pace. In six months, she had gone from being an infant to being six. She'd gone through every book in the house and could recite most of them on command with few hints. She was learning the violin and Haruka had a special 'game' for her to train her power as the Soldier of Ruin.

The pounding grew as she got closer to the door, more and more demanding. Haruka got worried, thinking maybe this would be a home invasion. Well, it didn't matter. Whoever it was would be sorry, Haruka would see to that.

The rain began. She could hear it drop all at once on them. Once this was over, she'd go shut the window before Michiru got an early swim. As she got to the door, she put her hand on the knob.

"Who is it?" she demanded. She was only met with more pounding. Frowning, she threw the door open and threw a punch at the same time. The 'intruder' fell back, landing in the rain and muck that had quickly formed.

"Don't fucking DO that!" the all-too familiar voice shouted.

Terra Nightwind looked at Haruka, glaring.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Haruka demanded. She'd roused Michiru and Setsuna from sleep and all of them were down in the kitchen. Terra had scrubbed clean and was in a sleeping robe while Setsuna began to bandage her cut up hands, plucking shards of glass from them.

She said nothing, and would only hiss in pain when a particularly large shard was pulled free. At one point, she grabbed her own tail in hopes that the intense pain there would mask the pain in her hands.

"And how in Gods' name did you manage to get your hands cut up?"

"I punched glass," she said, before clenching her jaw to keep from screaming as she came close to ripping her tail out as the largest shard yet came free. Michiru stood and went to wake Hotaru, wanting her healing power to help Terra.

"With both fists?" Haruka asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

"No, the other hand got cut up ripping its arm off."

With a sigh, Haruka turned away. Terra pounded the table and cried out as Setsuna rubbed antiseptic on the wounds.

"They're quite large," she said. "I'm afraid that, even with Hotaru, we can do little more than close them up. You'll still have the injuries. They'll probably scar."

"New one on the list, then," Terra panted, leaning back, hissing again. Haruka looked over to see the faint scars on her legs that weren't hidden by the robe. They were obviously old, and Haruka had never noticed them before. They almost seemed like stretch marks, but that was stupid to think. Terra could eat her weight in food as a snack and never put on a gram. She didn't gain weight easily.

Then Haruka remembered the story. This was the body of Kara Staar, the girl who was reborn as Chibi-Usa-chan. Any old scars were put there by Terra herself. No wonder she didn't care about a few new ones.

She looked up to see Michiru lead Hotaru in to the room, instructing her to use her power to heal up Terra's hands, which she did. Terra just stared at her with a face devoid of any emotion. It must have been pretty tough for her to see Hotaru, knowing what had happened.

The soft glow faded, and Terra just whispered 'thank you' to the child. It became obvious to Haruka that something had happened to her. This could easily explain her actions at the moment.

"Nightwind, are you okay?" she asked as Michiru took Hotaru to get her ready for the day. She said nothing, and when Haruka looked to Setsuna, she only shook her head. Haruka wasn't sure if that was telling her to not ask, or that Nightwind wasn't okay. She just snorted.

"Whatever. Get cleaned up if you're gonna stay. Michiru has violin lessons today, we've got kids coming over."

* * *

It was early afternoon, and she still hadn't said anything about what had happened. The best the Outers could guess was that there was a new enemy that she had fought. It didn't answer the question of why she was there. If the Inners needed them, why wouldn't they come along with Earth? If it was nothing more than a monster fight, why wasn't Terra talking? For that matter, why wasn't she with the others?

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Michiru said. "Something serious had to have happened to her."

"Are you meaning she could ha-"

"No. That was my first question, and she laughed in my face."

They sat in silence. Setsuna was cleaning up pieces of dishes off the floor, where Hotaru had accidently broken them.

"Could the princess have sent her here to ask us to come back?" Haruka wondered, sipping her coffee. "How do we explain we can't transform anymore?"

"If she's come to bring us back, we'll just have to come out and say it."

For the past several months, since the day of the eclipse, none of the three could transform. Setsuna had felt a massive distortion in Space-Time, but nothing could be done about it. Their mission was over. It seemed fate wanted them to raise Hotaru. Now, however, Haruka was having doubts. What would bring Nightwind to them like this?

"I seem to remember something the Angel once told me," Setsuna said as she walked into the room with them. "She explained that when the flow of destiny becomes stagnated, it will always correct itself, violently if necessary. Could our problems with transformation stem from that? Nightwind's arrival could signal that destiny is being disturbed."

Haruka looked over to her. Of all of the Sailor Senshi, only Setsuna and Terra had ever met the Angel face-to-face, without that mask she wore. Though Terra seemed to have some unexplained hatred of that person, Setsuna almost saw her as a parent-like figure.

"Then I guess we just sit back and see where destiny leads us."

* * *

Terra sat in the study, curled up in a large chair. She idly flipped through a copy of The Divine Comedy, not really reading it. The motion of her hand distracted her and kept her mind occupied.

She'd been fooled. They took his form to trick her and separate her from the others. Bunny needed her, and they'd convinced her to ignore them all. They took his form and they made her kill him.

It… wasn't really him, so was it the same thing? The Inquisitor had helped kill the real one. She and aniki had killed him, because he couldn't be saved. Terra missed everyone, she'd lost everything to come here. She really was a child, no matter how hard she tried to fool herself.

In spite of her chronological age, she'd still been a child when she awoke and was made a Sailor Senshi. She had almost no time to mature since then.

Grabbing up a pen and writing pad, she began writing whatever came to mind. She didn't want to sit and _think_. She just wanted to make the time pass. Anything that came to mind was written down in whatever language she happened to think it in. Some things were in Japanese, some in English, and very few in bits of binary. That had been her most basic 'language', but she had lost that upon 'rebirth'.

She wondered if she should just go back to the others. She felt her cellphone in her pocket. A few quick numbers and she'd have Bunny on the line. But she knew as soon as she spoke to the girl, she'd break down. Bunny had this funny way of making Terra feel bad. Few people could make her feel that way, but there was just this look that the princess could get on her face and as soon as she saw it, Terra would have to leave.

Being here would help her get herself back together.

She tossed the pad onto the small coffee table and leaned back with a sigh. After a few moments, she stood and went to the window that overlooked a beautiful courtyard. Wherever these three found this place listed, she didn't know. Terra didn't know places like this existed in Japan. The area looked like a good training place.

"_You're doing quite well," Endymion praised as he came on the session. Sailor Earth had just handed Jadeite his ass, as she put it. He was limping off, while some soldiers were arguing about who had to go against her next._

_Earth looked up and smiled at the praise. It did little to quench the anger in her, but praise was praise. The prince of this world was kind. He was almost like a new brother._

"_You've taken out my Four Heavenly Kings, and most of my soldiers are afraid to against you."_

_He smiled as he spoke. "Some wonder what kind of human you are. I find myself fortunate to have you as my protector."_

"_I'll do the best job ever!" she suddenly told him. "You won't need an army, I'll be better than all of them, if you just give me a little time! I-I know everyone is worried about the sun, but it's just a solar flare, give me more time!"_

_Endymion seemed confused at the sudden outburst, but he pat her head anyway. "Don't worry. You'll have all the time in the world to perfect your swordplay. We live in an era of peace. Who would be foolish to start a war against us, while the Moon protects us?"_

She was. She had been the foolish one. The way Metallia had spoken to her had messed up her circuitry somehow and made her malleable. She'd been willing to do anything to ensure Endymion to never leave her. Despite all she'd come through, Metallia had her eating out of its hand. It, and those two figures that came with it.

She'd had her new brother to replace aniki, who was dead. She'd had a new friend in Helios who would talk to her whenever she wanted. And she had to go and destroy that.

"Stare harder, maybe this window will break without you having to punch it," Haruka said. Terra turned to see her leaning in the doorway. "So, Michiru let it slip that we have a famous person here, and the kids want you to play a song. Can I trust you to not drop and break a Stradivarius?"

"Not the glass one? That thing isn't an original; Antonio Stradivari didn't work with glass."

"The Marine Cathedral is for concerts only, and for your information, it's a Stradivari because it's a masterwork. I'm talking about Michiru's practice violin. It's an original."

Terra smiled and followed Haruka out. "You guys need to come back. If I insult Odango, she cries and if I insult her idiot uncle, he takes it lying down. It's no fun if you don't fight back."

"By the way, if you HAVE to curse, try doing it in some language that isn't Japanese."

"I make no promises."

* * *

Terra walked into the room where the four children sat, eagerly waiting to listen to her play. It unnerved her after so long to have people staring at her.

"Uhm…"

"Do you really write all your own music?" one of the children eagerly demanded. Terra mentally cursed Keith, making note to go back to America one day and spit on the place he'd been destroyed for his over-zealous marketing of her and nodded.

"I used to. I haven't written anything in a while."

"Michiru-san said you can sing, too!" a little girl said. The group crowded around her, all yammering questions at a thousand miles an hour.

"Do you sing and play at the same time?"

"Are you a piano-player, too?"

"Are you gonna play something for us, please?"

"One of your songs! Michiru-san plays some of yours, but we wanna hear a new one!"

"Yeah! A new one! A HAPPY one!"

Terra backed away from the children

_as Keiko's rapid questions overwhelmed her. She seemed excited to meet someone famous._

"_Can I name a daughter after you, please, Nightwind-san?"_

Michiru had a hand on her shoulder. "If Nightwind-san doesn't feel well, I don't know if we can do this."

The children seemed disappointed and upset. Terra looked at them and it wrenched her heart.

"No. I can do it." She reached to take the violin from Michiru's hand and began to play. It was a song she'd never been able to release, but she still knew it. After a few sour test notes, she found the correct pitch and began to play. The world seemed to melt away and all that filled it was the sound of the music. She moved and swayed with the timing of the song.

Everyone watched in amazement as she bounced around to the song, never once missing a note. As she played, Hotaru watched her closely. She saw the image of a Pegasus appear behind her, being chased after by a girl with pink hair tied up into buns that looked like rabbit ears. The Pegasus died and the girl dropped to her knees to cry over him. None of the other children seemed to notice as they were too busy watching the performance before them.

But the Outers all saw it.

It disturbed them to see the scene. As Terra finished the song, the children laughed and applauded her. By that time, the vision had faded but it wasn't forgotten. Michiru let the kids know that the lesson was over for the day.

Terra just went to put the violin away, smiling for the first time since she arrived there. That had been just what she needed!

"Thanks for letting me play," she said, putting the cover cloth over the instrument and shut the case. "I haven't played in ages!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Haruka was sitting on the floor with Hotaru. Terra watched from the couch, fascinated. It was a recreation of the solar system.

"What era is it?" Terra asked, holding her notepad. Haruka had asked Terra to sit in on the session, because this area in time always confused her.

"Long before the Moon Kingdom. Before even Setsuna."

Terra scribbled some and watched. The solar system that was Earth's vanished at one point and could not be found.

"Nearly fifteen thousand years, before the common era," Haruka announced. "It always reappears, nearly ten thousand years after this." She didn't look back to where Terra was sitting. "You said you could help. That you're willing to tell me more about yourself. Does this have any significance?"

"Transformation." Terra continued to scribble numbers that made no sense to Michiru who watched her. "The things that you called the Death Busters. This is... nearly ten centuries before my time. My calculations might not be down to the exact year, I'll just round."

The simulated universe sped up to pass the millennia quickly. "What are these numbers? How do they equal the others?" Michiru wondered.

"This is how I count the years. My years aren't the same as yours, but they last the same amount of time." Terra stretched her tail to keep it from falling to sleep. She did the same with her back. "The dates synch up. Hotaru's recreation is accurate."

They watched the system return as Haruka said. She pointed out a blip that passed quickly. "Your arrival, I'd assume." The centuries passed by, the Moon Kingdom fell, and they entered the modern era. The speed slowed though it still moved at a considerable pace.

"The Neos were active at this point. And you can see here, this flash," it came as she predicted "would be the end of that monster's games. Ah, we're arriving at the eclipse that just passed. I can see the path to the Moon opening up. We've never come this far before, the vanishing of Earth always made me want to stop."

They sat as the recreation slowed down. As the minutes passed, Terra realized something and stood quickly, knocking her notes to the ground.

"The eclipse hasn't ended!"

Michiru looked sharply from the recreation, back to Terra. "What does this mean?"

Terra had no idea. She stood up, going to the recreation, and grabbed at the darkened moon that passed through her hand. A month of time passed and nothing changed. Darkness was spreading from Japan around the world. Slowly, but surely.

"Darkness is spreading." Why couldn't she feel it? Mamoru could, Helios said as much! The tiny earth vanished as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Because of the poisoning. They had been acting in Elysion for a long time, they had poisoned her mind and took memories away. The ones she horded and had refused to share with any but herself couldn't be touched and that had spared them, but others she had wanted gone – Kara's death, her own rebirth as Kara – had been taken until Sailor Moon healed her. That was why so long ago she couldn't even remember where her tail had come from.

She stared at the floor as Michiru led Hotaru out to go take a bath. Memories and the mind were supposed to be her domain, through the dreams that were in Elysion. She was poisoned and her power was kept from her. They'd been planning this for a long time. Maybe even before the Moon fell. Could the Dead Moon have been behind Metallia somehow?

"Nightwind."

Terra turned around to see Haruka standing up. "What?"

"Why did you come here? Does the princess need us?"

Terra tried to smile. "Just thought I'd… make sure you were still alive. Checked some phone records, mailing and-"

"That's a damn lie."

"Yeah, it's a damn lie." She scratched the back of her head. "There's an enemy, and they came with the eclipse. I fought one of the monsters and it… forced up some traumatic memories. I didn't think I could handle being around the girls, after pretty much abandoning them, so I came here."

Haruka sat in the chair that Terra had been in. "You abandoned them?"

That was a question Terra didn't want to hear. She had no way to lie. "The monster took the form of a man I considered a brother, who died. He died… right before this solar system returned. His death helped lead directly to its return, but I'd rather not go into detail."

She sighed. "I wanted to think it was him, you don't understand. That desire to have him back overrode everything else. He wanted to spend time with me, so I felt like I-I deserved it. I deserved to be away from the girls and focus on what made me happy! So, you think I'm terrible, don't you? Humans are selfish creatures, and when you see another acting on that base instinct, you judge them as being terrible! I did what ANY other human would have done!"

"I never called you selfish," Haruka calmly explained. "I might have done the same thing. I can't judge you based on something I've never gone through. But tell me something, you keep singling yourself out as being different. You call everyone around you 'human', and you've never put yourself in that category. If it doesn't lead to you stabbing me, can I ask what are you?"

* * *

Hotaru was laying in the hot water, looking through a book. The tiles behind her were reflective and as the crescent moon poured through the window, a figure dressed as a Sailor Senshi appeared behind her. She sat the book down and closed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she wondered. She'd seen this figure before, mostly out the corner of her eye in mirrors, when the light was just right.

'_I am the one who sleeps inside of you._'

"The one who sleeps…?"

'_The time for awakening has come. It is the beginning of a new mission._'

Hotaru's forehead felt warm and she straightened up.

'_Wake up. Under the protection of the star, Saturn, awaken again.'_ The apparition faded, but its voice kept whispering to her. She saw visions of warriors fighting and heard water spill over the edge of the bathtub. She stood up and pulled on her towel, walking down the hall. Where she stepped, energy began to flow.

"Darkness has invaded, but now I am awake," she announced, cracking the door open to where everyone had gathered. "Those long years that passed while you slept like the dead brought upon the nightmare in this cradle."

"Hotaru?" Haruka stood up. They were stunned to see her at the age of twelve.

"People begin their lives at last when they are able to live for something other than themselves." The power grew great and wind picked up in the room.

"That's from Einstein, isn't it?" Terra asked from the back of the group.

"The time has come for our new awakening. No matter how long we live, or how many times we reincarnate, we are bound to the Flower. It's set in stone, even if that stone erodes to poison. We live for that person."

"You remember!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"We're different now. We don't have to fight far away and alone any longer. We were reborn in this era to protect the princess. But before, it wasn't the proper time. Now is that time. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Thank you for bringing me up until now. And thank you, Terra, even though it was gruesome, your theft of my mother's power extended her life to bring me forth. No matter what, we can never go against the flow of destiny."

She held her hands out and crystals shaped like hearts formed. There were three of them, glowing in the colors of the three Outer Senshi.

"Now let me guide you to where everyone waits for us with the symbols of the new Senshi."

Before their eyes formed the Holy Grail, and the image of Bunny writhed within it, tormented by shadows. The Outers cried out, and Terra grabbed a rose from the vase next to her, crushing it in her hands. The thorns bit into her skin and blood ran down over it, turning the petals black when touched.

"We must hurry! Our princess is in danger!"

The light from her forehead blinded Terra who had to look away, but it wrapped the other four up. They were transformed.

"Then let's go," Terra announced, opening the door for them. "I'll lead you to where everyone is waiting for us."


	46. Act forty five: New Soldier Dream

New Soldier Dream

Rubedo was quickly brought to speed with what was going on. He wasn't comfortable being around Bunny, but due to her mental problems, she wasn't in many of the meetings. She would stay in her room most of the time, doing her homework or trying to sleep.

He knew he would have to learn to get along with her, though. This wasn't the Inquisitor, just a descendent. They might have shared blood, but it was so distant, it probably wouldn't matter, right?

"Uh, hi." He stood over her as she sat in front of a video game at Goten's house, where the meeting would be held. She was just staring at the start screen, not bothering to actually play. "So, yeah… s-sorry about trying to shoot you."

"It's okay," she whispered, looking at him, then back to the screen.

This would be harder than he thought. "They told me you've got mental problems?"

"My past life is coming out because I'm stressed out. I can't even train anymore."

He took a seat on the couch behind her. Her hair wasn't pulled up in the style of the Inquisitor. She had it down around her. She had taken to chewing on her nails and looked like she hadn't slept through the entire night in days.

"I don't know what to say… or how to help. Where I'm from, we can fix anything, except mental disorders."

"Terra-chan is from that place too, isn't she?"

He had to remind himself that these people called Fayth by the name of 'Terra'. He nodded. "Yeah. I'm surprised at how slow this world is at those advances. I mean, I can't imagine having to cut into someone just to remove something as simple as a tumor."

Bunny smiled a little when he said that. "Gohan-san said that a lot of people die from stuff like that every day. I don't really pay attention when he teaches, though. I guess it shows with how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid, stop that." He nudged her with his foot. "Your uncle said you're a brilliant fighter. Everyone has to have one thing they're good at, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rubedo-kun."

He learned very quickly that this girl spoke in a familiar tone to everyone, though most Japanese people he met were very formal, even to most of their friends. That Ami girl said that Bunny just had a lot of love in her for everyone. Strangely, her uncle rarely used titles for anyone.

"You look like Terra-chan's papa. The man with black hair. What was Terra-chan like when she was little?"

Rubedo scratched the back of his head. "Well… Gaignun wasn't her dad. She was registered to him. Fayth's a Realian."

"What's that?" She looked back up at him. Her eyes were nothing like the Inquisitor's. Bunny had these soft blue eyes, while you could see yourself in the reflection of the Inquisitor's.

"Well, it's a... it's…"

He scratched his head, thinking. How could he simplify what a Realian was to her, without degrading them? "A Realian is a… different kind of human."

"Goten-oji once made a joke about Ami-chan being a 'creepy half computer person'. Terra-chan beat him with her shoe for it."

Rubedo just laughed to himself at that mental image. If Fayth had had the gall to beat people with footwear as a child, she might not have been so scared of everything. "I don't really know how to explain a Realian to you, sorry. She's human, but she's not."

"A friend of Goten-oji is called an android. Is it like that?"

"I dunno. Maybe?"

Bunny hugged her legs to her chest. "Terra-chan killed Kara-neechan."

That was something that Rubedo wasn't expecting. "I only know of Fayth killing one person. That was a… really, REALLY long time ago. Total self-defense, but she never really got over it. You really wanna know about Fayth's past, don't you?"

Bunny nodded as the others came in. Chibi-Usa ran in, carrying her bell, and the others followed her. Alysse was last in, and she shut the door behind her. She looked at Bunny and snorted.

"Are we really sure we can trust to have her in on our meeting? What if she goes crazy?"

Bunny curled up tighter on herself, and Rubedo felt the right side of his chest tighten and grow warm.

"Let her stay. I'm sure she'll be fine." He looked at Alysse with a 'Try me' glare. She already rubbed him the wrong way.

"We still can't get hold of Terra-san. Goten-san is out looking for her, but he can't find her anywhere," Rei reported, sitting on the ground. "We DID manage to track down the apartment she was staying at with that Gaignun person, though."

"And?"

"It was a mess. No walls, run down… it was more like a warehouse. The entire building was listed as condemned. There was a lot of broken glass, though. And blood."

Ami pulled her computer out and flipped it open. "I analyzed it. The blood was from Terra-san."

Bunny uncurled and stood up. "Is Terra-chan okay?!"

"She should be fine. There wasn't enough to say she was severely injured. Normal blood loss from a fight, I'd say. It was found all over the glass." She pulled out a small, plastic bag. Inside it were a few fragments. "The energy signature is… strange at best. It resembles the energy from the Dead Moon, and from Terra-san herself."

Chibi-Usa looked at it. "Mama once said a mirror can show you things that you think you want."

"I can't believe your mother wouldn't tell you about something this important!" came Makoto's voice. She seemed exasperated.

"Well, can't we just call and ask her to tell? What the hell's going on?" Rubedo demanded. Everyone looked at him, realizing he had never been told.

"Oh. Uh, well… Chibi-Usa-chan is from the future. The… the thirtieth century. Or really close to it," Minako explained. "Terra-san is her mother."

Rubedo jolted a little to hear that. How could a Realian give birth? He didn't ask the question, he just looked confused. "So… Fayth's gonna be a mom? This kid is hers?"

"I'm not a kid; I'm nine hundred and one!" Chibi-Usa said in her defense.

"How's about we start telling me everything? I've lived a long time, I don't want to die from a heart attack before I see Fayth again," Rubedo said, sitting straight.

"Right now we should concentrate on finding Terra-san. We need her help if we want to face these enemies at all." Ami continued to type as Rubedo picked the bag up carefully. He held it to his face, looking at the glass inside. He looked behind himself quickly, thinking he saw a familiar reflection in the glass. Nothing was there.

"Yeah, I can see how it might show what you think you want," he said as he put it down.

They sat in silence for a while, before Bunny stood up, pulling her hair back up. Rubedo shuddered slightly to see the style.

"I want to go check on Mamo-chan," she said. "He's still not feeling well. And he probably would like to know what's going on."

She went towards the door. Goten wasn't back, but before anyone could stop her, Rubedo was on his feet. He grabbed up his cell phone and checked to make sure he still had the phone number they'd used to contact him with.

"I'll go with her." He at least knew enough to realize she couldn't be on her own. Besides, Alysse creeped him out. She was supposed to be dead, right?

* * *

They made it about five blocks.

"Where's the guy live? Wouldn't it be easier to catch a bus?"

Bunny just shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts, seeming to huddle in on herself again. "I don't get to train anymore, so I… I like the exercise," she whispered.

"Yeah, that's cool, too. I could use some exercise myself. God knows how out of shape I am."

He had to get along with her. If he was going to be part of this group, and if he was going to see Fayth again, he had to learn to deal with their princess. She just seemed so… whiny and apathetic. She was nothing like his brother's lapdog.

"So… me and Fayth had this game we used to play. It was just guessing numbers, and for a long time, I thought I was just easy to guess, she always won. Then I found out she was cheating by reading my mind," he said in an attempt to break the tension.

Bunny looked to him. "How does she read minds?"

"Well, it's not like she READS it… I never understood it, but it's… it's like she THINKS the same thing you are."

"Terra-chan doesn't look the same as when you knew her," Bunny warned as they stood at a crosswalk. "She killed Kara-neechan and then she became Kara-neechan. She doesn't look like Mirai-chan right now… she's got brown hair, and green eyes. And a tail."

Rubedo was nearly run over as he stopped to process the information. He got cursed out by the driver and hurried to the curb. "A TAIL?"

Bunny nodded again. "Yeah. She keeps it around her waist, so you can't see it. She's protective over it, because it really hurts when you pull it."

The building came into sight and she pointed it out. "There's Mamo-chan's building. Terra-chan lives with him. They're going to get married one day, I don't know when, though."

Rubedo just took that in silence as they entered the building, riding the elevator to the correct floor. Bunny let herself in with a key, and Rubedo jumped when they were greeted with a loud, hacking cough.

"Mamo-chan! How are you doing?" Bunny asked as she kicked off her shoes to go check on him. Rubedo had to sit down to untie his before heading in. It was a nice apartment, he gave it that.

"Usako, you aren't supposed to be here." Mamoru coughed into a tissue and threw it into the trash. It was across the room, but considering the trail of tissues leading to it, he'd had a lot of practice on his aim.

"I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Terra-chan still hasn't been back, has she?" the girl asked, sitting down on a chair.

"She doesn't call, and she doesn't come by. I haven't seen her since the attack."

As the two spoke, Rubedo stood up and walked around to look at the area. There was still some mess from this attack he mentioned. A few things were overturned. Finding a room that seemed like it belonged to a girl, he went in.

A wall of pictures greeted him. The frames were silver and the designs were intricate and beautiful. Most of the pictures seemed dated, but almost everyone was of Fayth. Over on the nightstand, though, was one that sat by itself. He picked it up.

"Hey, I remember this one. Heh, I was the one who took it. Fayth… you really want to go home, don't you?"

He sat on the bed, staring at it. "I was ready to start your self-destruct to keep the Inquisitor from taking you. But then she destroyed the control and grabbed you anyway. I did a crap job of keeping you safe. How was I supposed to fight that kind of unnatural power?"

Rubedo sighed and put it back where he'd found it. He went to get back up when he spun around, drawing his gun from hiding and aiming it.

Something was in the room with him. He could feel it. He aimed and cocked the hammer, spinning to his right and then left. "Who's there?" he demanded. There was no answer and his gut tightened.

A hand touched his shoulder and he spun around, almost firing. He managed to stop himself when he saw Bunny there, looking up at him.

"Are you okay, Rubedo-kun?" He backed away and holstered the gun.

"Fayth's not here. L-let's just go," he insisted, taking her by the hand. He moved hurriedly and winced when he felt his right chest tighten. "Your friend is okay, let's go, just go!"

He moved so she couldn't see his face. He never did like people seeing him cry.

* * *

Rubedo had escorted Bunny back to the Capsule Corp. grounds and handed her over to her uncle. He was back with the others, grateful that Alysse was gone. Ami was working on her computer and the others were just sitting there, tensed up. It was like they were expecting something.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, standing in the doorway. He didn't like having to pull his shoes off and on so many times. He would just stand there and wait.

"Ami-chan thinks she might have picked up a signal from Terra-san," Minako explained. "It's faint, though. She's trying to dock in to it."

"LOCK in to it," Makoto sighed.

"Whatever. We might have a lead on Terra-san!" Minako picked her cellphone up and dialed a number, listening to it ring. She turned it to speakerphone when the voicemail picked up.

'_You probably didn't have anything interesting to say, anyway. Leave a message, maybe I'll call back._'

Before the Senshi could say anything, Rubedo had his shoes off and rushed over. The voice was nothing like what it should have been, but he didn't care. Fayth was different anyway, this didn't even bother him.

"Fayth! You need to call back, where are you?!" He knew she would recognize his voice. He felt it. Minako ended the call and leaned back.

"After all that time of trying, I get hold of her once and now we're back to this! Terra-san, you're infuriating!" She threw the phone at the couch. "Where are you?"

Rubedo sighed and slumped down. As they composed themselves again, he grabbed up Minako's phone to add the number to his own. Ami was speaking softly to herself as she worked, while Rei seemed to be meditating.

"Locked in!" Ami cried out. Everyone jumped and Minako was practically on top of her looking at the screen. "Found it! She's at the circus!"

Rubedo was on his feet first, going to the door. Makoto went to call Goten and alert him to the situation, when Ami's jaw dropped.

"F-four others!"

"Four whatsits?"

"Four other signatures! They're there! They're at the circus, fighting!"

As soon as Ami said it, the four COM units of the girls went off at once with an alert signal. The signal had come from one unit.

Uranus.

* * *

They arrived at the circus, rushing in. Four of those Sailor Senshi were fighting, and a fifth could be heard in the distance.

"Uranus! Pluto, Neptune! Saturn!" Sailor Mars burned an enemy that came her way. "Where's Earth?"

Uranus jumped over an enemy and brought her sword forward, cutting its legs out from under it before it could plant a blade in Rubedo's back. "Said she wasn't waiting anymore, and to 'stop calling in the middle of a damn fight'."

The Quartet stood in the jungle trees that now grew in the arena, laughing at the group.

"You think you've gotten the best of us, Sailor Senshi?" VesVes demanded. "You haven't seen our ultimate technique yet!"

Venus threw her chain at the same time Jupiter threw a bolt of lightning. They collided in the air and attempted to shock the four, but they were too nimble and simply moved out of range.

"Try again!" JunJun called out, hanging upside down. Rubedo grit his teeth and fired three rounds, the last shot coming out in an explosion of fire.

"I. Don't. Miss!" he growled. True to his word, he didn't. He ended up taking just a small bit of JunJun's hair out, despite how fast she moved to dodge. "Get down here and fight fair!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and yelped when another bullet whizzed past her ear.

"Next one's going in your ugly FACE!" he warned. Taking aim, he steadied himself to fire.

'_Get down, Rubedo!_'

He hesitated and turned slowly, taking a blunt blow to the side of his head. He crumpled like a rag doll.

Mercury saw him go down and ran to him at once. "Kukai-san!"

The sound of giggling came across and she looked up, her heart stopping.

Sailor Guardian stood there, going to bring her spear down through his heart.

"W-what's going on?" Mercury shouted. Guardian went to drive the spear into Rubedo's heart with a grin, when the scabbard to a sword pierced her heart.

There was no blood. Only broken glass. Guardian didn't seem to register pain, only annoyance. Mercury used that time to drag Rubedo off to safety under one of the jungle plants.

"You're a terrible group," Earth sneered. She jumped clear over Guardian's head and landed before her, grabbing the scabbard up. "You can't get anything right, can you?"

"How did you even know?" Guardian demanded. "No one knew!"

"Smoking kills!" Earth brought the sword down, trying hard to take her arm off. "Alysse Raven was cheap! She only smoked the cheapest pack she could find! Basic! She didn't even smoke menthols, so she sure as HELL didn't smoke Camel Crush!"

Her sword came down several times, each time trying hard to take Guardian's head with her. The copy kept backing away.

"How much did you REALLY know?" Earth demanded, moving forward with each strike. "How did Kara die?" The copy ducked. "Where did they meet up?" The copy leaned back. "Who buried Kara?!"

Her sword met the shoulder, and the sound of breaking glass could be heard. "WHAT DID I LOOK LIKE?!"

Earth pulled her sword free. Her hair fell in her face and her wide eyes made her look insane. "Who was the one to give me a fate worse than death!"

All the others could do was watch the copy as it couldn't answer.

"I killed her! I stabbed her in the throat after she died! They met in the church, and at the control room! Alysse buried her! White hair and yellow eyes! KAREN! I was their enemy, and I knew more about them than YOU do, and YOU'RE supposed to be Guardian!"

This time, Earth threw the sword aside and leapt forward, reaching. She collided with the enemy, wrapping one hand around its throat and putting her right hand on its face. She spoke low, in English, before squeezing hard and watched its head shatter. When the body went limp, she stood up.

"All of you are idiots." With that, she turned to head back to the bulk of the fighting.

* * *

Bunny sat in her room, curled up tight on herself. She hadn't been allowed with the others, she wasn't allowed to fight. Tears streamed down her face as she had to come to terms with that.

There'd been battles she couldn't participate in before this, but this just… bothered her. Terra-chan was there, and she couldn't fight with her! It wasn't fair!

'_You're crazy. You can't expect to go into battle if you can't tell your friends from your foes._'

"Shut up," she whispered. "I know that."

'_No one needs an insane princess with them._'

"What do you know?" she demanded, grabbing the sheets of her bed in her fists.

'_You aren't valuable to them unless you can fight._'

"You're wrong…"

'_They don't need you._'

In her mind, Bunny saw Terra-chan, Mamo-chan and Kara-neechan… was that right? Wasn't Kara-neechan now Chibi-Usa-chan?

Bunny then sat up on her bed and stared. A strange figure was before her and she'd never seen the likes of them before. He was in all blue and seemed to have something in his hand.

"Who are you?" she wondered. His presence annoyed her, but she couldn't figure out why. "W-why are you here?"

He said nothing to her. She felt nothing from this being. He kept his hand at his chest and stared at her through the mask on his face.

"Are you mocking me? Are you showing me pity?" She moved to stand. "Why are you here?"

Her anger began to well up and she found herself gritting her teeth hard. Her arms were shaking through her best efforts to keep them calm and still. Somewhere in the haze of anger in the back of her mind she wondered why she was getting this way.

"Don't mock me!" She threw her pillow at the figure, but it flew harmlessly through him and struck the wall with a thud. "Don't pity me!" She threw a stuffed rabbit only for the same result to greet her.

"You have NO RIGHT!"

"You haven't changed. Still just as angry, aren't you?"

With a sharp gasp, she ran to grab her medication and take it. Stress, this was stress! She was reverting to Princess Serenity! She stuffed the pill down her mouth and hurried to drink her glass of water, though she tried to quickly and choked on it, spitting everything back up.

"You were always an angry person. I guess that is 'her' fault. This mess is 'her' doing," the muffled voice said.

Bunny coughed and turned around to point an accusing finger at him. "Shut… up." More water was spat up, staining the front of her shirt. "You have no right to… come to me and say s-such things."

"But what do you remember? That was such a long time ago. Are you even capable of helping us anymore? We never lied in the first place."

"What…?" Bunny stood up on shaking legs.

"Tell you what. I'll give this back to you if you can prove you can still use it."

He held his hand out and her transformation brooch was in it. A new wash of anger came over her and she lunged for it. The figure stepped back to let her fall flat on her face. With a look of determination, she pushed herself back up.

"That's mine," she growled. She kept grabbing for it and he kept moving away, leading her out of her room and down the stairs. She lunged again and smashed into the wall. His feet weren't even touching the floor. What was he?

"Then come and get it!" The sound in his voice was that of amusement. He was laughing at her! He kept moving, bringing her to the basement where she reached for him. Just as she got within range, he was gone.

"You're kind of slow," he sneered from behind her, leaning in close to her ear. She spun on her heel and grabbed him by the throat and wrist. Slamming him into the wall, she held him there.

"Give that back to me!" she demanded. Her grip tightened even though he made no motion that he was choking. That angered her more and she tried harder. "The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is MINE!"

The figure in blue made a strange laughing sound that caught Bunny off guard and made her drop him.

"So, you can actually do something impressive without this rock. Good, good. Maybe you're still useful. A normal person couldn't have even touched me, but you tried to wrench my head off my shoulders. That's good, that's really good."

The locket began to glow.

"If you can keep that up after you wake back up, maybe you can make it to your little friends. I'd hate to see Fayth get destroyed because she decided she knew better than us."

"What…?"

The light of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou overtook the room as Bunny collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Goten ran through the city, heading towards the circus. Everywhere he passed the people were collapsing to the ground and were swarmed by those black shadows. Above him was the moon, but it had turned black as sin as it hung there in the sky.

"That's where the nightmares are coming from!" He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to fire a powerful shot at the moon. Destroying it wouldn't help and the moon was important.

"They're turning Earth into a dead star! I can feel it!"

He rounded a corner and was knocked back when a man was thrown in to him. Another jumped on them, swinging a knife while someone else cheered it on. He threw them both off and flew up into the air to get a better view of the city. Even though it was as well-lit as it always was, something about it seemed dull and dark. Even the moon looked more like a black hole.

"This isn't Tokyo!"

* * *

The fight raged on as the Sailor Senshi were unable to get the upper hand against the Quartet, who moved through the trees with the grace of elves. It was then that laughter assailed them, causing them to pause.

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi! I am Zirconia, loyal servant to Queen Neherenia," the voice greeted. They looked up to see the being in the air, looking down on them. It floated over a mirror with dark glass. "I have been told all about you, Sailor Senshi of the White Moon Kingdom! But you are too late! This town is ours already! And so is this planet!"

"Vulnerable humans, open to our nightmares," a new voice from the mirror spoke. "As easy as twisting an infant's neck."

Rubedo grabbed at his throat as though trying to pull an invisible hand off. He made a horrible choking noise and spat black blood up.

"Kukai-san!" Mercury ran to him to try and help.

"You'll pay for this!" Venus warned, standing in a battle position as Goten ran in to the tent.

"The White Moon Kingdom is long gone," Zirconia reminded, raising a staff in the air. "Disappear, ye who are cursed!"

Goten tried to dive in the way. "Watch out!"

He couldn't get there in time and could only watch as Sailor Moon, who had arrived from nowhere, took the entire attack in an effort to shield the others from it.

"N-not… again!" she spat through grit teeth, black blood pouring from her mouth. "Not again… _NOT AGAIN!_"

Helios reared in the cage that held him and managed to break free as Sailor Earth arrived to where Moon was. Black blood poured from Moon's mouth and red blood from her chest as the strain became too great.

"Sailor Moon!" Earth grabbed her shoulders as the same black blood ran in tiny streams from her own mouth. The flash of light hit them both at the same time. Earth shrieked and then began coughing as she and Sailor Moon were transformed back and began to rapidly shrink as their age ran backwards.

"What the hell is going on!" Goten demanded. Helios flapped his wings once and lifted from the ground, more power pouring forth. When the light faded, the two were gone.

* * *

Saturn ran through the thick jungle, followed closely by Chibi Moon.

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Moon sucked air in as she panted in the thick humidity "You've grown!"

Saturn turned back to her, staring at her with cold, dead eyes. "Yes. I have grown to complete my mission, and to fight with you, Super Sailor Chibi Moon."

Chibi Moon smiled before shouting in surprise as the curtain flew open to show the center ring, where those four were.

"Welcome!" VesVes greeted.

"Welcome!" JunJun greeted.

"Hee hee, Welcome!" ParaPara greeted.

"Welcome!" CereCere greeted "The Dead Moon Circus presents the Amazoness Quartet!"

"Gem Gummy!" ParaPara's attack engulfed the two in sticky gum that they could hardly break free of.

"This Amazon Stone, powered by the darkness of the New Moon invites you to HELL!"

Saturn managed to swing her scythe and broke free of the sticky gum, standing up. She grit her teeth and pointed the blade at them. "Its dark power will tie you down to hell! Wake up!"

"Gem Knot!" JunJun threw the attack at the girls, but Saturn was quicker. She swung her scythe out and destroyed the attack as though it were nothing.

"You're being controlled by nightmares!" she warned.

"You're wrong! We've always been controlled by nightmares powered from the New Moon's darkenss!"

"Your true power is being distorted! You are being USED! WAKE UP!" She swung the weapon again. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The attack struck them head on, but they weren't as badly injured as they should have been.

"Lost souls of the Silver Millennium! We will attain the white moon AND the blue star! Gem screen!"

It was like glass had been shattered around the two, and voices began to pour in.

'_Beautiful dreams…? Hmph!_'

'_We can't dream in the darkness of the circus!_'

'_It's their fault! The White Moon Kingom!_'

Chibi Moon pulled her hands from her ears to see Saturn protecting her with the Silence Glaive. "They're all so sad… you mean, they aren't our enemies?"

"Wake up," Saturn ordered once more. "Wake up, or you will die. You are being controlled by the dead."

Saturn held her hand out and one of them began to reach to take it in a moment of uncertainty. Bolts of lightning struck around them as Zirconia appeared.

"Fools!" Four dark gems formed between them as the girls shrieked for forgiveness. Each was sucked up in to a gem, with the laughing Zirconia holding them.

"After all those years of caring for them… heh, Zircon!" The flying eye returned to its master, beginning to glow. "We must punish those intruders."

Two large shards of glass began to float up. Chibi Moon drew her weapon. "Moon Gorgeous Medi-" though her voice was cut off as both she and Saturn found themselves trapped in the glass.

Laughing, Zirconia lifted the fragments up as well and dumped them, and the four gems, into the black mirror that held Neherenia.


	47. Act forty six: Elysion Dream

Elysion Dream

Terra's eyes snapped open and she looked around, having no idea where she was. Before her was a hall of mirrors that seemed to stretch on forever. In this place, she felt nothing. Her mind was blank for the first time and it felt peaceful.

The light in this place was dim, and as she looked to the mirror to her right, she saw she wasn't transformed anymore. The reflection staring back at her was a Realian.

"Transgenic," she whispered, running her hand along the glass. The scars on her hand from where the glass had been quit throbbing upon contact with the coolness. Turning her head away, she began to walk along the hall. The reflection kept staring at her.

"_Hey!_" Terra stopped in her tracks and looked to the mirror to her left where her reflection was staring at her with a demented grin. "_Let's just kill them and get it over with!_"

"What?" She staggered back and her shoulder hit another mirror, where her reflection jumped to.

"_It's not that hard, remember? Just a quick blow!_" The reflection reminded, bringing its scabbard down in pantomime of a killing strike. "_Just like you learned from U-TIC!_"

"Shut up!" Terra warned, moving away as though scalded. Her heat began to pound in her chest. Mirrors were supposed to reflect the truth. Was this how she truly felt?

"_How much longer are you going to skirt around the issue? If you kill them, you'll be free! Let this miserable world rot!_" it prodded on as it pulled the scabbard up to its throat as though choking someone. "_You'll be free to go find aniki! You know he's still alive because you can still Resonate to him!_"

"A-aniki is dead! It's been thousands of years!" she tried to reason, putting her hands over her ears. The fur on her tail stood on end as the reflection jumped to another mirror.

"_Those idiots just get in your way! They're just like the Neos! That's why you killed Neo Moon!_"

"You don't know anything!"

"_If Neo Moon fell, they'd all fall down! Now just finish off Sailor Moon and be free! That's why you exist! Don't you remember your start up? 'Project FRAGMENT: Find the Seven and terminate!'_"

"No!" Terra backed into a mirror. Her normal reflection heaved with her, before turning around, revealing a gaping wound in its throat.

"_Hurry up and kill her,_" Kara laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Terra shrieked and turned, swinging her own sword into the mirror and watched the world around her shatter like glass.

* * *

"Lady Earth!" a hushed voice whispered as Terra gasped for air and fought the person before her, sitting up once he was far enough away. She grabbed at her throat in a panic and wiped at her mouth to remove the black blood from there.

"Lady Earth, please, be silent!" the person said. She gulped stale air down and nodded before fear seized her again and she looked around. Lying not too far off was Bunny. The bleeding on her had stopped as well.

"She's okay."

The figure nodded and then made a shushing gesture to her. "If we are silent, Neherenia won't spot us. The nightmares are much weaker here. I am glad the remaining cleansing effect worked on you both." Standing, he lifted Bunny in to his arms. "Welcome home to Elysion, Lady Earth."

Terra stared out at the waste around her and shuddered before pulling herself back up. "It's like a wasteland here," she whispered. They walked on for a long time in silence as Terra looked around. There were bushes everywhere that were covered with black roses.

"A sign of a curse?"

"Yes," the man said. "Elysion was once a beautiful land, but after the arrival of the Dark Kingdom, it became a land of nightmares. After they were driven out, the Dead Moon came."

She pulled one of the black roses from the bush and crushed it in her hand. It was not wilted and the petals felt soft to the touch. She threw it to the ground.

"I was a priest of this place. To be honest with you, Lady Earth, I have rarely set foot out of the temple."

"Are you aware that your eye color and hair color are the same as mine?" Terra asked. The man stifled a laugh and nodded.

"What a surprise it was, when you awoke, to see that you looked the same as we did! It is not uncommon, you see, to have such coloring. Not in this place. It is a mark of the priesthood!"

"Uh huh. So, what, I'm destined to be a priestess?" The idea made her retch inside

"Your appearance was a happy accident. None knew your appearance when we became priests," he explained.

They continued until a large structure loomed over them. Terra stopped in her tracks to look up at it, confused.

"I… think I know this place?" she told him with uncertainty. "Didn't I… wake up here?"

"This is the temple of the Golden Kingdom. The heart of Elysion."

Terra said nothing and stared, walking up the steps toward the top.

"True, it has seen better days, but the beauty of the place is still noticeable in its-"

"What's your name?" she asked, cutting him off.

"desi- …pardon?" He didn't seem to hear her the first time.

"Your name. What is it?"

"Oh. I am Ukito. I have been a priest here since your awakening." He bowed as well as he could while still holding the princess in his arms. "And you are… Terra? Forgive me, I am just so used to 'Lady Earth'. Your name is an old word for 'Earth', correct? That should not be so hard to remember."

Terra motioned with her head towards a large crystal structure. "Shrine Maidens?"

"The very ones who assisted you upon your awakening. They were sealed up in crystal following the attack." Terra noticed that he seemed to be skirting around stating her role in the attack. She didn't mind. She didn't need to be reminded of it.

He walked in to the main shrine and laid Bunny down gently. "For a princess, she is not very light," he mused with a grin. "Ah, but what do I know of such things? Come, come! I have much to tell you and precious little time with which to do so!"

Nothing seemed to wipe that smile off his face. He walked up to the altar and placed a hand on it.

"Well? Shall I write you an invitation?" He motioned for her to follow his movements and she did so. Her hand gently touched the altar and as it did, an image formed before her.

"When the Angel brought you to this place, she gave two gifts to the populace. The first gift, and the most well-known, was the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. The people who received it soon left Earth to settle the Moon, for their mission was to repel invaders. What better way to do such a thing, than to orbit the very world?"

"So the Inquisitor's rock was the Crystal?" Terra asked, refusing to refer to that monster as anything so pure and divine. "I saw it once… the day she saved me from being ripped open. She gave me a 'Star Seed' and showed me her own. It… was round; the Crystal is shaped like a tear."

Ukito didn't seem to have an explanation for it, but kept talking. "The other gift was given to a second tribe. Here, you can see it." He pointed to the display of an ancient text. Terra couldn't decipher most of the writing, but she understood it to mean this item was 'Sacred'.

"They created this place and settled here, for their mission was to keep the Earth pure. It made sense, then, to be within the Earth itself. The third group of people populated the world above and are the Humans. You follow, yes?"

Terra nodded and glanced back at Bunny, who had shifted in her nightmare.

"Good, good! You see, the only way we can repel the Dead Moon is to unseal the Golden Crystal. Only the Maiden may do so."

"Helios spoke to Bunny and Chibi-Usa. Could the Maiden be one of them?"

"I don't know. He spoke to me of the one who could unseal the power. 'Princess Lady Serenity' was the name that was granted to him in a vision." Ukito walked away from the altar and stood over Bunny. "It could very well be this one, yes."

Terra turned to face them.

"Was it Helios who helped the girls?" she wondered.

"Hm? Ah, no, I would think not. Helios has little power right now… to manifest requires great energy. The High Priest would not be as foolish as to do such a thing unless it was dire. I only know of two instances, and I have not left this place. There could be no other attempts without my being aware."

He looked to Terra. "I assure you, Lady Earth, I would not withhold any information in such a dire time."

"Why won't she wake up?" Terra nudged Bunny with her foot, and then lightly kicked her. There was little movement, but it was clear Bunny was in a deeper level of her nightmare.

"I… am unsure. Pardon, milady, but I cannot see into dreams. Such a feat is reserved for the highest level of the priesthood, and I am far too low ranked to do so."

Terra knelt down and put her hands over Bunny's heart, wincing as she felt blood seep out to stain her hands.

"I don't need any goddamn irony right now," she growled. "Not now."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Bunny. Some spark had to be left in her. She still had her ability to Read. She'd proven that before. Though every day it got just a bit weaker.

"What are you seeing?" she wondered as Ukito stood back to watch. After a moment she pulled her hands away and sighed. "Nothing. She's either far too deep, or something is blocking me. Or I'm too damn human to see anymore. Regardless, I'm screwed. Fuck!"

She reached out and backhanded a pillar, knocking a small chunk out of it. Ukito dove to catch it.

"Nothing is going my way! God DAMN it!" She struck the floor this time, causing stress fractures to web out. "First Endymion, then Kara, then Gaignun, NOW Elysion!"

For only a moment, power flared around her and her hair began to lighten by a few shades. As she breathed deeply, though, it began to settle down. Ukito didn't know what to think of it.

"Everything is going to Hell, and there's nothing I can DO about it!"

Ukito gently sat the stone down and walked over to where she was. "I… am sure she will wake shortly, milady. Please, you have a battle to attend to, you should not drain your energy."

He put a hand to her shoulder, only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

Ukito frowned. "Perhaps I am not your parent, but you are acting a child. You are of no use if you cannot pull yourself together."

"Hmph. You're nothing like my 'parent'. My 'father' was a madman."

A noise echoed throughout her mind and she looked up. In the middle of the floor was a large cage that she hadn't seen upon first arrival. Standing, she moved towards it.

"Mamoru's voice?" She physically brushed Ukito aside as he tried to stop her and kept moving. "I hear Mamoru! Endymion!"

She began to run, easily outpacing Ukito who shouted for her to stop. Two figures lay in the cage. One was another man with the same white hair and gold eyes and the other was Mamoru. In her haste, Terra grabbed the bars of the cage with all the intention of ripping them off. The moment her hand touched it, though, she was thrown back.

"What the hell…?!"

Laughter came from a black corner of the room. "What do you think you are doing, 'Lady Earth'?" the voice asked. Terra threw an explosive blast at the voice, but the darkness swallowed it up.

"That is Neherenia!" Ukito shouted from where he stood, frozen in terror. Terra stood up, standing over Bunny.

"You won't hurt Bunny, and you won't hurt Mamoru, and you sure as HELL won't hurt Helios!" She threw another blast, this time a bigger one. It, too, was swallowed up.

'_Shit! Come on, I'm the guardian of this ball of mud! Isn't there anything I can do here?!_'

A soft glow formed over Mamoru's chest, and a silver one began to form on Bunny's. With a frown, Neherenia waved her hand and Helios began to shriek in pain as though he were being electrocuted.

It was then that Bunny's eyes snapped open and she began to shriek as well, black blood pouring from her mouth. Energy lifted her up off the ground, along with Mamoru and Terra, engulfing them in light as they shot straight up, and out of Elysion.

* * *

"Where the hell did she GO?!" Goten demanded. The fighting had quieted down after they vanished. "She wasn't even supposed to BE HERE! I didn't feel her come in! What the hell is going on?!"

He needed something to punch in his anger, but before he could do so, the ground began to shake and tear at their feet. Grabbing Rubedo, he jumped into the air to avoid any trouble and watched as the now gaping chasm revealed a ball of light that formed into three figures.

"Bunny!" Goten shouted, nearly dropping the woozy Rubedo who promptly threw up. Black blood was mixed in with it. Bunny was already on her feet and wiped her mouth to remove traces of darkness.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make up!"

In her transformed state once more, she didn't look disheveled as she had the past few days. Her hard eyes showed she was ready to be in command.

"Where are they?" She demanded, looking to the Inners as Goten gently touched ground to let his passenger off.

"My head hurts…"

"Where are they?!"

"They left!" Uranus explained and gestured to the direction they'd gone off to.

Moon turned to her, and the cloth under her chest guard was turning pink from the blood still seeping through.

"They left after those four, and we haven't seen them since!" The words barely left her mouth before Moon took off running once more, followed by Earth.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Goten shouted to Earth, steadying Rubedo before running after her. "Stay with our friend here, he's not feeling too hot." He motioned back to the man who had to sit down for a moment to deal with the blow to the head he'd received earlier. "When he's back up, come find us!"

Goten gave her a hard pat on the back and took off after the others.

"Hey, don't leave me here with the useless!" Earth shouted.

"I'm not useless. I'm disoriented," Rubedo snapped, looking up at her. Earth froze and turned around to finally see him.

"Aniki?"

"They said you looked different. No kidding." With a sharp inhale, he managed to lean back. "You're nothing like what you used to be, Fayth."

Earth ran to him and grabbed him up in a powerful hug that took the air from his lungs. "Oh my GOD! Aniki, you're ALIVE! H-how are you alive? It's been th- it's been so long, and I-"

"Our special abilities, the power to halt or stimulate cell growth, are both based on the same basic principle. You remember that, don't you?" he asked, smiling as she just tightened the hug, dropping to her knees to be on the ground with him. "I just… aged up a little and then stopped. That bitch said I could find you here. I just had to keep looking."

Earth didn't say anything and just buried her face into his shoulder as Rubedo put a hand on her back.

"I can't even… begin to imagine what you've gone through. They told me most of it, but the recent past was like pulling teeth. Finally, the- … that girl, Bunny, told me to let you tell me. It's not like I can just… pop your memory out anymore."

He felt her shift her grip and sighed as she said nothing.

"Come on. There's a fight to win. They're not Gnosis, but something more dangerous. Let's get this fight over with, and then we can catch up. Heh, I have… a lot to tell you. And I have presents from our friends. Before time caught up to them. As well as- …Fayth?"

Earth said nothing and just broke down into sobbing.

* * *

The group moved forward into the circus, whose walls had vanished. They were now in a rain forest, trees looming over them no matter which way they looked.

Mercury was down first, struggling to breathe in the heavy humidity. She felt as though she would drown in it. Forcing herself to her feet, she held her hands out, trying to summon fog to cool the area off, but it was no good. The heat caused it to dissipate into water and it splashed down around her feet. She went back down, followed by the others.

Goten felt as though he was going to cough his lungs up. He'd never felt this oppressive heat in his life.

"I'm not… going to die like this!" he swore, trying to stay up. He was doing better than the others, who were almost unconscious. "I'm... stronger than… what you can throw at… me!"

In a last act of desperation, he formed a blast of Ki in his hand and hurled it forward before he, too, fell.

* * *

Helios, in his cage, struggled against his bonds as Ukito had no idea what to do. The young priest walked to the cage with the intention of asking what he should do when something told him to stop. He watched as Helios' true self formed over the Pegasus and clasped his hands in prayer.

"High Priest Helios?" Ukito asked in a soft voice.

"Holy Elysion, the land blessed by the Angel herself, please help your guardians!" Helios called out. His body began glowing. It spread from him to the very temple itself, causing the crystals to hum. "Gather up what is left of your cleansing power, and send it to the surface!"

Ukito didn't understand what was going on, but he was aware that this was a stupid move.

"High Priest! What are you doing?!"

"He's doing what's necessary," a figure in blue sneered, watching from his perch overhead, where he remained unseen.

"You're going to kill yourself!"

"Please grant my final prayer!"

The ground rumbled and large crystals shot up into the air, Goten's Ki blast striking one with no effect. They were a soft golden color and they hummed, energy pulsing out from them. The heat was sucked up in them at once and the girls were able to move again. Mars got up and went to help the others. Moon brushed the offer of help off and stood on her own.

"What's going on?" Rubedo demanded as he came up with Earth, who was wiping her eyes and sniffling, trying to hide the obvious signs of crying. She looked around at the crystals, pulling her hand away from Rubedo's grip and moved forward.

"These crystals are…"

'_I don't know how well this will work,_'

"Helios?" Earth looked around for the source of the voice.

'_But this is absolutely all of Elysion, and myself,_'

"Helios! What did you DO?!" Earth ran forward, looking around frantically, as though she could find him.

"Fayth, what's going on?" Rubedo asked again. He didn't like being left in the dark. As the girls stood, Earth kept moving.

"I can't feel him! Helios, what have you done?!"

She put her hands on one of the crystals and looked at the sky for answers. She felt the hum of energy, but before she could do anything, the sight of Zirconia flying high caught her attention, and she turned that way.

"Finally gave out," Zirconia laughed, the mouth on her cloak opening wide.

"What the hell?!" Rubedo drew his gun and fired several shots at her out of pure shock.

"Cursed remains of the White Moon, you will die here!" she roared.

Before anyone could react, a burst of energy flew out, striking Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, killing them both.


	48. Act forty seven: Dead Moon Dream

Dead Moon Dream

'_Where is everyone?_' Bunny looked around the blackness and scrambled to her feet, though the floor seemed slick. The scent of blood poured into her nose and she retched, trying to stand up. She opened her mouth to call for someone, but no sound came out.

'_Nightmare… this is that nightmare! But I know what it is now! I-I can beat it! Terra-chan would never… she would never…!_' She flared her aura, but nothing came and she began to get frightened.

'_Why can I smell blood? What's going on!_' She couldn't get footing or a handling, she couldn't get to her feet and she couldn't blink. Bunny fell flat and tried to cry. Something slid down her cheek and plopped to the floor as harsh stage lights came on, glaring down on her friends.

They were dead.

'_No…no! Everyone! What's happened?!_'

The stage lights moved around before they all focused on Bunny. Something hit the ground with a sickening plop and for the first time, she could see herself.

Her flesh was rotting off her body.

'_NOOO!_'

In her horror at what was happening, she never saw the person standing behind her.

"Then get pissed off," the voice said. "If you're scared, show us what you can still do." The figure in blue laughed as he stood over her, his shadow engulfing her. Where it covered, her body was fine.

Moon's face snapped to the side as Rubedo slapped her as hard as he could. It gave him some happiness to do so.

"Wake up! This is a nightmare!" he reminded. He'd woken the others and grabbed Moon by the collar to lift her to her feet. He never saw the blue figure and slapped her again, bringing her out of her stupor.

"That guy broke the nightmare on his own?" Mamoru wondered. Zirconia's attack swirled around them, but once Goten had gotten back on his feet, he powered up, letting his aura redirect the energy away from them. He was straining to keep it up.

"This world is our home! Yours and mine! EVERYONE'S! This is the cradle of mankind, Lost Jerusalem, and you're letting them destroy it again!" He grit his teeth and dug his fingers into her shoulders. "Your ancestor was POWERFUL and you're NOTHING LIKE HER! Show me that you have that unnatural power! Fly! Throw energy! DO SOMETHING or everything was for NOTHING!"

A powerful burst from Zirconia caused them to waver and nearly fall. Goten responded with more power of his own.

"Even that guy has that power! Where the fuck is YOURS!"

"I'm not strong! You and that man are wrong! I can't do this!" Moon lamented, falling to her knees, starting to hyperventilate.

Unable to take it anymore, Rubedo pulled his gun out and put the barrel firmly against her forehead and pulled back the hammer, ready to fire. Uranus tried to run to Moon, but Earth pulled her back.

"You shut the fuck up! I've replayed the moment that monster took Fayth from me for centuries. CENTURIES! She dodged every shot I got off at her, and she THREW one of those bullets back at me! My brother knew her power and used it all the time! Hell, if she could have sensed my friend, I'd have lost HER, too! You have that power in you, and you're going to use it!"

His eyes narrowed at her and he tightened his finger on the trigger. "His 'dog' was rabid and bit. Have you lost your teeth?"

The tone of his voice had changed as he tried to imitate his brother. Before he could get impatient enough to pull the trigger, Moon stood up and away from its range.

"No. Maybe I am powerful, but… without everyone with me, I'm not. If I have all of you with me, I'm powerful. That is my power." Moon put her hand over her brooch. "I need all of you."

Rubedo lowered his gun, though he didn't put it away. Moon smiled to herself and tightened her hands.

"I promised Mamo-chan that I'd protect his star. You're right. This is everyone's home, and I have to help keep it safe."

Earth smiled and held her hands to her heart, then to Moon. "Then take our power, if it makes you strong."

A light formed at her chest and came forth. It rushed to Sailor Moon and began to swirl around her. For a moment, Rubedo thought that he could see Fayth's gold eyes shining behind the green.

"Princess… that's right." Uranus held her hand out. "Friendships, trauma, justice, illusions… hope, destruction, dreams and death… are bound to you." He hands went up and her gloves began to lengthen. "We will protect your shining light! Sailor Planet Power! Uranus!"

"Pluto!"

"Mars!"

"Neptune!"

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"MEDITATION!"

Their power began to grow as the lights swirled around Sailor Moon, joining her. As they took hands and formed a circle, their power added to Goten's, shooting up at Zirconia and knocking her aside like an insect. She crashed into the ground and struggled to stand up, waving her staff before her to shield herself from bullets. With a rattling breath, she vanished.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" Earth demanded, drawing her sword. There was no sign of the witch anywhere. Moon ran to Goten to help him stand up, while Earth pulled Mamoru to his feet.

"I assume you got dragged into this," she said. He nodded.

"I was lying on the couch and I heard Helios speak to me. Then, I woke up here. What's that guy doing here?"

"This is my aniki," Earth explained, letting Mamoru go. "I've been waiting for him for… well, centuries. He's kind of a dick right now, though."

"Can you blame me? I'm working with the descendent of the Inquisitor."

Goten was back on his feet, but it was obvious he was dizzy. "Too much power…"

"Goten-oji, you should rest." Moon looked concerned for him.

He brushed it off and straightened as soon as he was able to. "No. If I go back now, that just leads to questions we don't want to answer. I'm good, I'm good."

Mercury had put her visor on as the others began to look around for signs of the enemy. The moment of downtime was short-lived as Moon jerked her head up.

'_Hey, Odango._'

"Who called me?" she demanded, shoving past Venus and Pluto. "Who's there?"

'_This way. Come on, stop being slow!_'

She ran off, causing the others to chase her as best they could. She led them out of the tent and towards another, chasing a voice only she seemed able to hear. Zirconia stood there, by a black mirror. She looked to the group.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attacks had no effect and could not pass a barrier. With a laugh, Zirconia stuck her hand to the glass and was pulled in with a sickening 'zlunk' sound. Moon ran to the mirror and passed through it, but when Goten and Earth tried to follow her, Earth hit the glass and Goten hit Earth.

* * *

Moon tripped as she crossed the threshold and scrambled to her feet. Shadows danced like fog in this place and is terrified her. She was never one for the dark.

"Where am I?" she asked as she steadied herself using a pillar. She nearly screamed as two eyes opened in the midst of the darkness, gleaming like a cat's eye.

"To follow my reflection in here proves your power," it cackled. The shadows took form, rushing to the back and forming a woman with long, black hair. "And now it belongs to me. I am Queen Neherenia."

'_I know that name…_'

Moon hugged herself and backed away for a moment, before feeling power wash over her. '_Sailor Senshi power! Where's it coming from?_'

She looked around the area and saw four stones and two large shards of glass lying near Neherenia's feet. She could feel the Ki from Saturn and Chibi Moon radiating from it.

"Saturn! Chibi Moon!"

The darkness spewed forth around her and formed shards of mirrors all around. She tried to rush away from them, but kept bumping into her own reflection, getting cut by the corners. Gripping her hand around her weapon, she raised it up and pointed it forward. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The energy slammed into the mirrors and caused them to shatter into glass dust. The mirrors holding Saturn and Chibi Moon were destroyed as well, freeing the two of them. Saturn grabbed the four stones and stood up, moving from the shrieking queen to her princesses.

"The opening I came through is gone!" Moon realized. They were trapped.

* * *

Goten kicked the mirror as hard as he could. He had powered up to a Super Saiya-jin, but none of his strength would work.

"Crap! Does this mean these enemies are officially stronger than us?!" He kicked again and again, but nothing happened.

Rubedo shot several times at the mirror as red energy poured from his eyes. His shots were absorbed into the glass and sunk in. "No good!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack slammed into the glass at full force and caused it to crack. Goten and Rubedo stared at the girls and then moved back without another word.

Energy gathered into Jupiter's fist as she punched the mirror in full force. As it shuddered, she hit it again, causing it to crack like ice. The glass shards fell to the floor, and the trapped girls appeared in the air and fell into a pile on one another.

As they were helped up, Zirconia fell to her knees. "No…no! It won't end like this! She will not die!"

Mars readied her attack as Zirconia got back up. "We will capture the Seven and rule this universe! So close!"

With a scream, the circus faded into nothing, leaving the girls in the middle of the abandoned fair grounds, surrounded by crystal growths.

"Why does this feel like the setup to every bad horror flick I've seen?" Earth wondered, breathing heavily. She held Rubedo by the shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"There's no power change," Pluto warned, holding the Time Key close to her.

Rubedo looked to her for the first time and tilted his head. "Hey, aren't you that girl…? When that thing blew up, I saw you, didn't I? Fuck, my head…"

Earth tended to her wounded 'brother' while the others tried to figure out what had happened.

"We don't have time to sit around and get to know one another!" Uranus warned. "They're still here somewhere! They couldn't have been destroyed that easily!"

"Someone should take Mamo-chan home," Moon warned. "What if he's still sick?"

"Probably as sick as you. You seem just fine," Earth commented without looking up. "We need all the help we can get on this."

With a jolt of realization, Moon and Tuxedo Kamen looked up at the same time, eyes going wide in horror.

"Elysion!" they shouted as one. "They went to Elysion!"

Moon grabbed his hand and looked back to the others. "I'm taking him to Elysion!"

"The hell you are! How do you even know about it? You were unconscious when you were there!" Earth reminded.

"I want to go, too!" Chibi Moon cried out over the others. Everyone stared at her.

"No, stay here and wait for us!" Moon ordered, preparing to teleport off. Chibi Moon grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Is Helios okay?!" the child cried out. "Take me to see him, you know where he is! I want to see Helios and make sure he's okay!"

Moon hesitated and gasped when Goten grabbed her hand and held his other one out to the others. "Grab on," he ordered.

With the combined efforts of Moon, Earth and Jupiter adding to him, he took them all with him.

* * *

The Shrine Maidens stood at the entrance of the temple, waiting on them. "Welcome. Priest Ukito has informed us that you would be arriving shortly. Please, this way."

They led the battle-weary group in, directing them to the room where Helios was caged. He had collapsed to the ground.

"HELIOS!" Chibi Moon ran towards him, only to be held back by Ukito, who was faster than he looked.

"Do not touch the cage!" he shouted in warning, using a tone harsher than Earth thought he was capable of. "Little one, it is dangerous!"

"Helios! Why aren't you answering me? W-wake up!"

Earth felt her gut tighten, remembering calling out to Kara's soul when Chibi Usa had nearly died at the hands of the Death Busters, and their Gnosis.

"Little one… the High Priest protected your home and the people of it with all of his strength, until… until the very last drop of power he had left," Ukito warned, knowing his words would not comfort her.

"He died…? That's a lie!" She struggled against Ukito, reaching to the bars of the cage, her hands a frustrating few inches away from the bars. "Helios! ANSWER ME!"

Her struggles loosened the bell that clattered to the floor. Ukito stared at it, still holding her in a death grip.

"The Dream Bell?"

"He's not dead! He's still alive, I can feel it!"

As she continued to reach, Ukito afraid to shift around for fear of letting her go on accident, Mars' head snapped up.

"I sense evil in this place!"

"Then they haven't died, either," Earth warned, drawing her blade. "This fight isn't over yet!"

An explosion rocked the room, causing Ukito to topple over in pain. He let the young princess go as he inhaled sharply, feeling as though he'd broken a rib. The mirror that had held Neherenia formed, and she stepped out, smiling and laughing. An aura of darkness roared around her, causing her Lemures to form and head for the group.

"I am the beautiful queen of the Dead Moon, Queen Neherenia," she said in introduction. "Sailor Moon…no. The little princess of the Silver Millennium. Ha ha ha, in this form, though reincarnated, you are identical to your late mother!"

Moon shivered. "You know the Queen?"

"Of course. I, too, am a queen of a Moon Kingdom. And this star belongs to a Moon Kingdom!" Her eyes were slit like a cat's. "Let us battle, and determine the true ruler."

"Fuck you! This star belongs to the people of this star!" Earth screamed. "It doesn't belong to a Moon Kingdom, and it sure as FUCK doesn't belong to a witch like YOU!"

"I will punish you in place of the Moon, and your nightmares will vanish!" Moon cried out.

Neherenia kept laughing. "But you can't break my curse!"

Moon felt her chest begin to bleed again. Her midsection was dyed red. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Why, you ask? Hm… what a precious little princess."

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

Neherenia smiled and slid to the side, letting it hit the mirror behind her and reflect back at them. Earth moved as fast as she could to get between it and the group, throwing up every ounce of power she had. The aura was hit dead on and there was an explosion. Everyone was engulfed.

* * *

Goten sat up first, holding his head. "Fuuuck. What the hell happened?" He looked around at the group. Everyone was done, but unharmed. They began to stir and he went over to check on Moon, while Tuxedo Kamen went to check on Earth, who seemed to be barely breathing. Rubedo was back on his feet quickly.

"You're not a Saiya-jin, how'd you shrug that off?" Goten asked, looking over to the man briefly.

"Let's call it 'training' and leave it at that, okay?" Rubedo picked Chibi Moon off the ground and put her back on her feet. "You remind me of an old friend of mine," he said with a smile.

Once the others were back on their feet, they began to look around.

"This place looks really familiar," Goten said.

"It's the castle. The castle on the Moon," Earth explained, looking around. "But why are there people here?" She moved through the crowd and to the ballroom, going to open the door and check on her grand piano. Her hand passed through the door handle.

"What the fuck!?"

"I think a better question is why isn't anyone helping us?" Goten rationalized. "Little help here?"

"…isn't gonna do any good," Rubedo warned suddenly as Uranus went to grab someone. She tried anyway and her hand ran through them the difficulty, as if going through heavy mud. The person shivered and continued on their way.

"What's going on?" Neptune asked.

"We're… I don't know how to explain it to you all. It's like we're in an Encephalon Dive. But we're not hooked up. I think Fayth caused it by accident."

"Don't blame this on me, aniki!"

"I'm not blaming anyone. We're viewing someone's memories. You can still Resonate, right? When that attack struck that cursed mirror and you shielded us, it forced you to Resonate. I don't think it's a good idea to force ourselves out of this. We could do a lot of neural damage."

Saturn walked around trying to open doors, but her hand kept going through everything. "There's no resistance here. Not like when Uranus tried to touch that person."

"The people here are all real. Well, in a sense. Their memories are here, and you can't interact with them. But inanimate objects aren't real. We can't bother them."

"So we're trapped in this room?" Chibi Moon asked, looking up at him. Rubedo smiled at her and took her hand.

"Watch." He led her to a large doorway… and walked through it with her, like a ghost. The others followed him and they found themselves in a large, ornate room.

"This looks like Auntie Sere's room," Chibi Moon pointed out, looking up at Rubedo, who had taken a liking to the child.

"This is Queen Serenity's room," Earth explained as she crossed her arms. They looked around until they heard light laughter. Turning, they saw the former queen holding a pillow carefully.

"Why's she holding a pillow?" Goten asked in a whisper as he leaned over to Tuxedo Kamen, who elbowed him.

"Serenity… my precious little girl," Queen Serenity said, holding the infant. "I'm so happy that you're mine."

Moon looked stunned and moved over to see. Lying in the pillow was herself, trying to sleep from the looks of it. She couldn't have been more than a week old at most. She then looked up and gasped. "That's Neherenia's mirror! How is it here?"

Everyone looked, but the sound of the heavy door opening broke their attention as an attendant walked in.

"Majesty, the High Priest sends word that she has awakened," he said. "And they have arrived, as you have requested." He bowed and walked out. The queen turned to the door once she heard four sets of footsteps coming to the door. Mercury and Pluto turned to the sound of the footsteps and watched as the four Inner Senshi, none older than nine, ran in. Little Venus skid to a halt and barely made it to one knee before the others.

"Majesty! Congratulations!" she said as the others knelt down as well. Everyone stared at the four of them.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you four," the Queen said with a smile. "Today is the day you become the guardians of a princess!"

As the Queen bent over to show the infant off, Goten leaned in to get a look. "Heh, you didn't change," he said, looking back to Moon. Even though they still felt the high tensions of battle, he had to smile. "Maybe it's a good thing they can't see us. I swear you puked on me on purpose. I seriously think you planned it, you never did it to your dad or your aunt. Just me."

Rubedo's grip on Chibi Moon's hand tightened and he frowned. "That queen looks like that bitch, too… ow!" He hissed in pain as Earth slapped his arm.

"She will grow quickly and will soon catch up with you," the queen continued. "I look forward to seeing you all together." She finally stood as an attendant walked into the room.

"Majesty, the guests are beginning to arrive."

"Something isn't right about this," Venus realized. Without another word, she moved through the door, leaving the others. Saturn and Neptune followed close behind.

"Are you remembering something?" Goten brushed past Mars to get to the front.

"Something about this day is… just…" Venus shook her head, putting her hands on her forehead. "Gah! I don't know! Something is bothering me, though! There was a ball, I remember that, and then…"

"Let's just wait it out. This isn't taking very long in real time," Rubedo warned, leading Chibi Moon through the door and then to the ballroom. "I'd say a second or two. Memory dives generally only take as long as their operator can work. If Fayth is the 'operator' for this, we're moving pretty damn fast."

He walked through a door that was being opened and stopped when he saw all of the people. "Holy shit…"

Everyone moved into the room with him and looked around. There were representatives of every world that had been part of the Silver Alliance.

"Everyone came to see me," Moon realized.

"The birth of the crown princess was always an extravagant affair," Pluto informed her. "However, the birth of a second child was even more so. The birth of your sister was much larger."

Moon watched many people mull around and watched a young prince and princess, twins, work in tandem to gain more snacks. Earth watched as well, crossing her arms.

"She had a brother…?"

The doors swung open and everyone stopped what they were doing to see the Queen Serenity enter with the infant princess. As the people began to offer their congratulations, there was a foreign sound. The mirror-like finish of the walls allowed a dark woman to slip in, causing chaos and confusion.

"Let me in on this celebration!" a woman's voice cackled. The Queen moved the infant away, handing her over to an attendant while the four young Senshi stood between them. "The biggest even on the moon, and you forgot me…"

"That's right!" The elder Venus shouted. "That one uninvited guest who came dragging her black shadow!"

"Neherenia came to this celebration," Jupiter spat.

"Who are you to taint this holy place!" The young Venus demanded.

"Why, I live here, too," she laughed. "I have come from deep within the moon."

"You're lying, you don't live here!" Young Jupiter threw a bolt of lightning, which reflected back and struck her in the chest.

"How dare you invade the moon!" Young Mars shouted. "You're a monstrosity of evil, spreading darkness!"

"I remember," elder Mars said. "These are our repressed memories of that awful day. When the Moon still shone like a star, and held no shadows. Happiness and peace were all we ever knew."

As she spoke, panic set in and the people began to flee the ballroom.

"Wherever she came from originally, she arrived deep in the Moon and exited from there."

"If you seek peace, I shall welcome you," Queen Serenity offered. "But I cannot allow you to bring evil and darkness."

"How foolish," Neherenia countered. "I was born because of 'you'. That fragment you carry is the reason I exist. You cannot have Light without Darkness. You need that Darkness back within 'you'. Let me have your hand."

She held her hand out, but the Queen never faltered.

"Begone, freakish one!" Young Mars shouted, throwing a charm. It struck the invader and then burned away.

"With Light there will be Darkness. The Darkness calls for the Light just as the Light calls for the Darkness!" Neherenia roared, her shadow exploding outward, ready to engulf everything.

The Queen drew the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, blowing the shadow and the invader back towards her bedchamber, toward the mirror.

"The fragment will be mine again!" Neherenia roared, reaching for it.

"I will seal you away in the Darkness forever!" Queen Serenity promised. As she was in the process of being sealed, Neherenia laughed.

"Then accept my Gift! This beautiful curse will be yours to bear! 'You' will never return to 'your' original form! Cursed to roam the Beach for eternity! The Guardian will be restored as ours once more, and the protection of the Fugitive will be lifted! In seventeen years, your kingdom will fall!"

They could only watch as the world around them shattered like glass.

* * *

"My curse was realized and your Silver Millennium fell! It ceased to be!" Neherenia called out through the attack that was washing over them.

"Your curse ended the Moon Kingdom?" Goten demanded, looking furious.

"No! What happened to the moon was nothing more than fate! You were a mad woman, babbling things that made no sense!" Neptune insisted.

"You only wish you'd had that power. Tragedies happened, one after the other, dragging the kingdom down… I thought I had extinguished it all, only to find I'd missed a spot." Saturn held the glaive tightly. "It was I who destroyed all that remained of the moon. I extinguished its life, and its survivors. I should have realized it was too easy."

"This is the star I've longed for!" Neherenia roared. It sounded as though her insanity was reaching its peak. "To rule this star, I'll find them all! They will be drawn to this holy place, where the Original sat, undisturbed for eons! This star's power rivals even that of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!"

Moon's brooch shattered and her transformation came undone as the crystal flew to Neherenia. Bunny doubled over as black blood poured from her chest and mouth. She began to vomit up mouthfuls of the cursed blood. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her side, puking the same blood up once more as Neherenia laughed.

"This is not a dream! You don't have a chance of survival! The Silver Millennium and Elysion will reach their absolute end! This star will be a world of nightmares!"

The crystal itself began to obey her commands and its energy rushed out to engulf the warriors.

"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou is reacting to her!" Mercury pointed out.

"That's not helping!" Goten reminded.

Bunny began to shriek as she was electrocuted by its power. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her.

"Bunny, the Earth and Elysion will be gone if we don't survive!"

Everyone was convulsing and shrieking as they were hit. "The day I have longed for is here! DIE AND ALL WILL BE MINE! I am the master of ultimate power! I will soon be the true and only ruler of this universe! 'You' have no hold here anymore!"

"You call that madness? You should have met my brother!" Rubedo shouted, firing several shots that grazed the mad queen. "Sailor Moon! Come on! Show me that power you had earlier! You said you're strongest when you have your friends, right? More friends, more power… then I'll be your friend, too! Show me that power that the Inquisitor passed down to you!"

The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou began to pulse violently and finally vanished from Neherenia and appeared once more with Bunny. As she grabbed and held it, the power given to her by her friends began to swirl around her. Tuxedo Kamen's attire transformed into that of Prince Endymion and he let her go to watch as light began to bathe her.

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

"You can't take power!" Bunny chastised. "Power is CREATED! And power can't be created alone, and it can't be USED alone!"

As she spoke, a light surged at her chest, over the sword wound. "I will show you what our power is made of!"

Her crescent moon burned on her forehead as her aura flared and her eyes began to glow white. Neherenia began to shriek as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou bathed everyone in light. The Senshi found themselves in their princess dresses, and even Earth was in her court dress, though she'd only worn it once. Another burst of light dropped off three familiar figures. The cats were in human form.

They all turned to watch as the power from the girls engulfed Sailor Moon and her Holy Grail, altering it. The light ran off her body like water, revealing a new transformation. Rubedo stared for the longest time before he spoke.

"Is that… Eternal Sailor Moon?"

Lady Earth looked at him, curious. "How do you…?"

"The Inquisitor was in that form once… to fight against Zarathustra, she became a being she called 'Eternal Sailor Moon'. I guess this 'Bunny' character inherited more than just that Crystal and her hair."

"Yes," Diana said, holding her hands tight. "The one who possess power second only to Neo Queen Serenity… Eternal Sailor Moon!"

Moon held her hands out, her ki glowing in a ball that formed a staff. "Sailor Crystal power of this solar system, gather in this Eternal Rod! Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

As she called out, the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the present bloomed into a lotus shape, the crystal of the future changing as well. The girls saw their uniforms alter to resemble Eternal Sailor Moon's, and they began to offer up their own energy. Endymion watched, alongside the Lady Earth.

"I… can help," he realized, stepping forward. Lady Earth held his arm, as though to hold him back.

"How?"

"I… I have something in me that says I can." Without another word, he broke free of her grasp and lurched forward, grabbing the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the future in his hands. A ball of golden light shot from him and joined everyone else's power. The ball of energy grew and grew, so much that Goten had to step back several paces.

"Bunny… not so long ago, you used to cry and threaten to beat me up if I pretended to take your favorite doll away from you… and now, your power is greater than every person I've fought, combined…"

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"

The energy lurched forward and smashed into the mirror with more strength than Goten could imagine. The mirror was reduced to little more than glass dust as Neherenia shrieked and coughed.

"I.. am… I am the forever beautiful Queen Neherenia!" she gasped as she began to fade. "Prince of Earth, guarded by the sun…! I shall take your hand and become the true queen!"

"Fuck off, that position is mine," Lady Earth said as the witch was finally destroyed.

The cage holding Helios faded away and light began to filter in. The warmth began to spread over the ground and Rubedo looked around to see the black roses turn red, as Goten went to tend to Ukito, who had long since passed out.

"This place still feels dead," Rubedo warned. Pluto held the Time Key and smiled.

"Give it time. When its caretakers awake from their long sleep, it will be filled once more with life."

Lady Earth went to him at once and pulled him into the hug she'd wanted to give him for centuries, and Endymion left them be as he walked to check on everyone.

"Shut up, you've broken something," Goten said, prodding the priest.

"I will not t-take that tone of voice from one who is as a child compared to me. Have you not learned respect for your elders?"

"I'll respect you more if you shut up and let me get this rib set."

Neptune knelt down to look in her mirror, watching the solar eclipse fade away. She smiled. "Soon this will be nothing more than a bad dream."

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT, THAT IS PAINFUL!"

"Then stop moving around like an idiot!"

Endymion walked over to where Eternal Sailor Moon was standing, staring up at the light that was now filtering back in to Elysion.

"Sailor Moon?" he asked carefully as he put his hand on her shoulder. She just kept staring off in the distance.

"The long… long nightmare is finally over."

_The crying child ran to her mother's room as fast as she could, tripping once on the long hem of her dress. The queen looked up, closing her book._

"_Serenity? What is wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice._

"_I can't sleep!" Princess Serenity said. "As soon as I close my eyes, I get scared that a black monster will attack Selene and me!" The child's greatest fear was of something happening to her new baby sister. The queen smiled at the silly notion._

"_Venus and them told me this scary story," the princess continued. "Is it really true that a black monster lives inside mirrors and eats up crybabies? Did that happen on Epsilon?"_

_With a sigh, Queen Serenity reached out and pulled the princess into her lap. She managed to get the child to stop crying and smiled at her._

"_Serenity, we all have a star in our heart," she began, trying to figure out how to word it so a child would understand._

"_A star, mama?"_

"_Darkness and Light are always right next to each other. If you show a little fear or a drop of a tear, thern the Darkness will grow and it will attack and consume the Light."_

_She looked down to see the young princess staring intently at her._

"_Serenity… you must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the Darkness and the evil that can grow there." The queen looked up, thinking she'd heard that voice again. Shaking her head, she sat the princess down. "Remember, that is your most important mission."_

Chibi Moon suddenly looked over to where the cage had been, remembering Helios. As the sound of Ukito and Goten yelling at each other faded into the background of her consciousness, she ran over to where the priest lay.

"Helios…"

She knelt down next to his body, putting her hand to his cheek. It was ice-cold through her gloves and she felt herself ready to cry.

"Helios, no…"

"He's dead, sweetheart," the unseen, and unheard, Blue figure said from his perch, staring down. Chibi Moon just put her hands on his chest and leaned down to him.

"Please open your eyes." As she kissed him, the her star brooch opened to reveal the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou of the future, still bloomed as a flower, and it began to shine brilliantly over his corpse. After a moment, he stirred and began to open his eyes once more.

"Princess… Lady Serenity…?" he wondered, groaning and moving to sit up. "Why do you cry, little maiden?"

Chibi Moon rubbed her eyes to hide evidence of her tears and held his hand. "I'm just happy… that you woke up, Helios."

Goten made Ukito stay down rather than move on what was determined to be a broken leg, and it was the human Diana who went over to see. She beamed with pride.

"Small Lady, this is wonderful!" she called out excitedly. "All Senshi have their own Sailor Crystal that carries their souls! That's your very own Pink Moon Crystal! The Neo Queen's power has fully passed on to you, and the Earth of our time can be ruled by its own people once more!"

"That power must have allowed Helios' return," Lady Earth said, having let Rubedo free of his hug.

'_The Little Maiden rescued me… my maiden had always been right in front of me,_' he realized. He walked out of the shrine and felt his breath be taken away as he saw the restored lands of Elysion. They were no longer corrupt. He felt himself ready to cry.

"Helios is okay!" Eternal Sailor Moon realized with a smile when she saw him walking. Helios looked over and straightened himself up.

"Prince Endymion, your Golden Crystal is freed." He smiled at the realization and walked over to them with a slight limp. He motioned that he could move on his own and held his hand out. From the stone floor below him, a staff came forth until he could grip it. As his hand took it, the Golden Crystal merged to it and the entire temple was coated in light. As it faded away, the King and Neo Queen stood before everyone.

"King-san? Neo Queen Serenity?" Goten stood up to see what was going on. The Neo Queen walked forward and pointed her new staff to the remains of the mirror which crumbled to dust in that moment. Energy caused it to swirl up and around until it became encased in crystal. The black crystal floated there for the longest time, before the King pointed his own staff to it, causing it to fade out of existence.

As it faded, Lady Earth stood next to the King, and both stood behind the Neo Queen. Helios and the shrine maidens bent their knee to them.

"I present to this world the Divine Trinity, they who protect it from all harm," Helios said. "There will be none to challenge their power."

Goten looked to Chibi Moon and smiled. Oh, there would be in roughly a thousand years, but it would be taken care of.

Saturn walked forward and knelt before the Neo Queen, holding out the four stones she'd gathered earlier.

"Saturn, what is this?" the Neo Queen asked.

"Please lend me your power," Saturn replied.

With a nod of her head, the Neo Queen lowered her staff, letting the energy of her Maboroshi no Ginzuishou wash over the stones. Saturn let them fall from her hands, but before they could hit the ground, they floated back up, and four familiar figures emerged from them.

"The Quartet?!"

And the impossible happened. The four became Sailor Senshi.

"Someone mind explaining what's going on?" Rubedo asked, scratching the back of his head. "I'm confused."

VesVes smiled. "We are Sailor Senshi. We are protected by the first four of the Asteroids. Sailors Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta."

"You guys tried to kill us, and I'm supposed to believe that you're on our side now?" Goten demanded.

"I'm sorry," Ceres said. "We are still supposed to be asleep, deep in the temples of the Amazon. However, Neherenia sensed the power of the stars and desecrated our sleeping places. In turn, we were corrupted."

"That cursed forced us to wake up too early. And in our infant state, we were enslaved by the Dead Moon nightmare, those golden lights. Now we are free. Thank you so very much," Pallas said with a large smile on her face."

"We're going back to our temples and we will go back to sleep. It's still too early for us," Vesta explained. "The day we will wake, will be when Sailor Chibi Moon stands again as a powerful Senshi. That is, if you'd let us replace them."

Chibi Moon was confused at their words, but Lady Earth stepped in.

"As her mother, I'll allow it. Chibi Moon, I think it's time I told you the truth of everything." As she spoke, the four vanished.

"Very well. It is time you returned to the Earth above," Helios reminded. "I will pray for your protection, and your safety."

* * *

Everything was over and would finally go back to normal. They stood in the empty fair grounds, where no trace of the circus remained. Everyone stood there in their civilian clothes, grouped separately. Terra was introducing Rubedo to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, while Bunny was wondering how they'd explain her vanishing to her father with Goten. Terra pulled Rubedo by the arm over to the girls. She seemed far happier than they had ever seen her.

"Everyone, this is my aniki, Junior!" she beamed. "He saved me when I was young, and he and Gaignun took me in and protected me! Aniki, this is everyone. I think you know the Inners, these are the Outers. They're the guardians of the solar system!"

He nodded and waved. That got him an elbow to the gut.

"Stop acting shy and say 'hello'!"

"Stop trying to be my mother."

Bunny laughed at how they acted. "Rubedo-kun, will you be part of our group? You said that we're friends now, right? I know you don't like me, because of my ancestor, but I promise I'm not a bad person."

He sighed and looked at her. "I'll never get over the fact of how much you look like that bitch... but I guess I can't very well blame you for what the Inquisitor did. You aren't her, and I'm not my father. …so, yeah, we can be friends."

Bunny smiled again. "I feel tremendous heat in my chest, like a star is being born. And as long as I have so many friends, that heat grows. So, for as long as I have all of you, that star will just keep growing and growing."

She looked up at the sky, where the moon was rising early. "So, the star in my heart… please keep growing, and give me power."


	49. Act forty eight: First Star

First Star

In the few months following the defeat of the Dead Moon, things had gone back to normal. Bunny had been taken off her medication and was allowed once more to hang out with her friends, who had entered high school. Bunny was back to being tutored by Gohan, but on her rare day off that wasn't taken up with intense training sessions with her grandfather she was around Terra and Rubedo.

To her credit, Terra had kept her word. Once everything had finally settled down, she sat Chibi-Usa down in a large chair at the apartment she shared with Mamoru.

"You wanna know what the Quartet meant, don't you?" Terra asked. Chibi-Usa nodded eagerly. To her knowledge, she had never been a strong Senshi of her own right before. But those four had implied that she had been. And 'replace'?

"Okay. Lemme start this out with something very important. Okay? Listen up. You and she are SEPARATE PEOPLE. The person who is Chibi-Usa is NOT the person who is Kara Staar. Understand?"

Chibi-Usa was confused at that. Still, she nodded.

"Don't lie to the master of deceit, kid." Terra sighed, but continued. "Look, forty-something years ago, I was still working for the Dark Kingdom. You know that part. It was my job to track down the reincarnated princess. We thought it was Serenity, your 'Auntie Sere'. What I found was Selene, her sister."

"Oh! I know this story!" Chibi-Usa said with confidence. "You were jealous, because you and papa were friends, and you felt like Selene was taking his friendship away, and it made you angry! You were ALREADY angry, but this just made it worse and worse until you felt like you had to kill her anyway, because it wasn't fair that she got reincarnated and papa didn't!"

She smiled at how much she knew, while Terra seemed amazed that she apparently had already explained this much to her at some point.

"Well, yes, but… there's more to it. You know that I killed Selene and became her, and you know her human name was Kara Staar, right? Kara Staar… was you."

The smile on Chibi-Usa's face faded away at once and she turned pale. On instinct, her hand rose up to her throat and rubbed over where the wound had been.

"Chibi-Usa, there hasn't been a DAY that's gone by that I haven't tortured myself over my actions," Terra quickly explained as tears fell down her face. "I hate myself enough for it. Every day I look in the mirror and I want to throw up, because I see her… you… staring back at me. Some days, it's easy for me. On others, I can swear she glares at me. You… you forgave me for it, but I don't know… I can't see how you can forgive what I did, and it would just be easier if you hated me."

The little girl just stared at her for the longest time, and Terra's heart began to pound in her throat. She swallowed several times, before standing back up and walked to the door.

"I… I'm going to see aniki. If you need me, you've got my number."

As Terra shut the door behind her, she broke down crying.

* * *

_Bunny stood in the old graveyard that was shrouded in fog. The golden monolith floated there silently and she stared up at it for the longest time, before movement caught her attention. Turning, there was a woman standing before her, her brown hair was short and she vaguely reminded Bunny of a Sailor Senshi._

_She called out to the woman, but her voice made no sound, and blood began gushing from her chest, making it hard to breathe. She fell to her knees and looked up to see the woman held a child underfoot and a familiar shirt in her hand, blood running down her mouth._

_Gritting her teeth, Bunny tried to power a blast of Ki, only to hear_

"Do you plan to sleep all day?" Trunks demanded through the door to Bunny's room. He was leaning against the wall and reached to hit the door, listening to the angry buzzing of her alarm clock. "Get up!"

Impatient, he opened the door to her room and walked in, grabbing her mattress and pulling it off the bed, dumping her in the floor. As she shrieked and got up, he turned the alarm clock off.

"I wouldn't mind the sleeping-in, but if you plan to ignore your alarm clock, why even bother setting it? It hurts my ears," he reminded, tossing a pillow on top of her.

Bunny stuck her tongue out at him and got up, going to redo her bed. He stood back to watch her.

"Papa, you're so mean to me!" she lamented as she began to put the sheet back on, working to tuck it under the mattress.

"So, Gohan sent your scores home. You managed to pass."

He smiled, knowing how hard Bunny had been working to keep her head above water after the incident of the past several months. Her depression had vanished with the summer heat and he was wondering if it was nothing more than a side effect of the severe weather. He looked around the room and paused when he saw unfamiliar posters stuck to the wall.

"Who're they?" he asked, walking up to take a closer look. One was a group of three, the other was a teen idol. He knew that from her stupid outfit.

"Megaine Rin and the Three Lights," Bunny explained, putting her comforter with the smiling rabbits back on and smoothing it out. "They're both really awesome!"

"Megaine Rin? That's a familiar name," Trunks mused, looking over to his daughter, who had plopped onto her now-made bed.

"She's the granddaughter of an old idol, and took her name as her stage name! She's redone a lot of her grandmother's songs!" Bunny bounced on the bed and fell back, staring at the ceiling, before rolling herself into a sitting position.

"And the Three Lights are this new group! They're pretty cute, too!"

"So when do I tell father the wedding is planned for?"

Bunny went red and grabbed up her pillow, hurling it at her father, who shot out of the room, laughing hysterically.

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY, PAPA!"

Chibi-Usa looked up from her juice to see Trunks jump the last two steps, still laughing.

"What happened?" she wondered, biting into her toast. After the shocking news she'd gotten from Terra, she had come at once to Bunny's house to wait for Hotaru, so they could walk to school together.

"I'm just being a father." Trunks poured himself a cup of coffee as he listened to Bunny get dressed. "So how's Nightwind-san doing? Does she still hang around your brother?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. She still didn't get how Rubedo-kun fit in to everything. She'd never seen him back home, and no one mentioned him. "Yeah. Terra-chan loves hanging around him, but she's… I think Mamo-chan is gonna ask her to marry him," she continued, reminding herself Trunks was unaware of the Senshi, and wouldn't know that the marriage was 'destined'.

"Really? That's great. He's studying to be a doctor, right? Bunny said his essay got accepted by Harvard and he's heading out there."

She nodded again. "Terra-chan and I are going to move in with Rubedo-kun while he's gone for the year."

"Ah. So that's what's got you down. Will you have to change schools?" Trunks wondered, concerned.

"No. We're still in Juuban. Uhm, thank you for getting him a job at Capsule Corp," Chibi-Usa said. "It really meant a lot to him, and he's making a lot of money."

"Hell, I should be thanking Goten for giving me that card. The man is a business genius, he's gotten our profits tripled since he started!" Trunks smiled and put his coffee mug down. "His salary is the LEAST I can do to thank him for that. Mom's not as worried now."

The doorbell rang and Trunks opened the door up to see Hotaru standing there, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Briefs-san! Is Chibi-Usa-chan here?" she wondered. Chibi-Usa jumped up before he could answer and ran to the door.

"Hi Hotaru!" She turned to wave to Trunks as the two hurried off to school. He grinned and went to get his things ready to go to work.

* * *

Bunny had gotten out of the house in time to make it to Juuban High School before classes began. She stood outside the gate, holding the bars in her hands as she peered through, trying to catch a glimpse of her friends. Once more, she felt left out as they went to classes together and got to go to clubs to hang out with friends, whereas she would finish her lessons at noon and spend the rest of the day getting the crap kicked out of her by her grandfather.

She smiled brightly when she saw Minako and Makoto walking past, and she furiously waved to them.

"Minako-chan! Mako-chan!" she called, bouncing excitedly. "'Jii-san broke the gravity room again! Well… I broke it when he kicked me into the control panel, but I'm free for the day! Can I eat lunch with you?" she asked in a hushed whisper so no teacher would hear her.

Minako giggled. "Of course you can! We can meet on the roof! I'm super-excited, we're playing volleyball in gym today! It's just like it was at the American school!"

"Hello Bunny. Did you finish your work for Gohan-san already?" Ami wondered, closing her science book. Before she could answer, a bike chime startled her. She moved aside to see Haruka and Michiru peddle up. Haruka looked ready to find a pillow and pass out.

"I'm still sleepy," she yawned. "I don't know if I can get used to this…"

"Hi Michiru-san! Hi Haruka-san!" Bunny squealed, rushing over to hug them, causing the bike to abruptly stop. She managed to keep both from falling over. The excited Michiru hugged back eagerly.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Haruka criticized. She locked the bike into the bike rack and watched her girlfriend get their satchels.

"I am?"

"High school? Really? After touring all over the world and raising children? After saving the world?"

"Oh hush! We're going to be regular teens again! Going back to high school is so exciting! Love letters in your lockers, dates at the library, school festivals…"

Bunny smiled. "It sounds like so much fun!"

* * *

They met on the roof for lunch, watching Bunny land gracefully amongst them. "Goten-oji's mama made lunch for me today!"

She plopped down in the middle of the group and began eating.

"So, did Terra-san really tell Chibi-Usa-chan the truth?" Makoto asked. "She was doing everything in her power to keep from telling her."

Bunny pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and opened her text messages, scrolling through. "Yeah. Chibi-Usa-chan didn't seem to take it well, through."

"Can you blame her? Finding out that your own mother killed you in your previous life?" Minako said.

"How's Nightwind handling it?" Haruka asked through a mouthful of food.

"She hasn't spoken to me today. She's just been texting." As she explained the situation to everyone, she sent a text out.

"Are those texts in English?" Michiru asked, leaning over to look.

"Yeah! She's been teaching me English, so we text in it to let me practice! I already know how to curse in English, I know all the 'bad words', so now I should learn how to actually speak it."

"…Nightwind taught you how to curse, didn't she?" Haruka demanded. Bunny nodded and giggled as her phone chimed with a message.

"…oh. She can't come hang out with us. And I have to go pick Chibi-Usa-chan up after school." Bunny deflated at once. Minako hopped onto her and looked over her shoulder to see how Terra wrote in English.

"She writes all the words out?"

"Well, I couldn't understand her otherwise. Terra-chan's gonna go see Mamo-chan off."

"I don't see why she's so concerned about it. She doesn't really seem to like Mamoru-san." Makoto offered another onigiri to Bunny, who began eating it.

"But she loves Chibi-Usa-chan. So, to ensure Chibi-Usa-chan is born, she has to marry Mamo-chan. I don't know if she loves him, but she said they're friends, so that will work well enough."

"Bummer! Terra-san was an idol, I wanted her to help me check out the Three Lights and Megaine Rin!" Minako wailed. She threw a wrapper, which fluttered in the wind and landed at her feet.

"New group?" Haruka asked.

"Groups!" Bunny said with emphasis. "The Three Lights are a group of friends who all have the same name of Kou! Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou!"

"And Megaine Rin is Megai Rin's granddaughter! She's carrying on her family legacy! I want to meet her so much!" Minako and Bunny began to chatter amongst themselves about potentially meeting their idols, as Michiru tapped a finger to her cheek in thought.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about."

"Are you a club member, Michiru-san?!" Minako was ecstatic at that thought.

"No, but here's some inside info for you. The next Fantastic International Music Festival is going to be the first live gig for both groups."

Minako screeched and grabbed her by the shoulders. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?!"

Michiru just smiled at her. "Because I'm also playing at the festival. I've already rehearsed with them a few times."

Minako just fell back in shock at the revelation, while the chine indicated that Lunch was over.

"I've got track practice," Haruka said, standing up. "I've also got my own fan club it seems. We'll see."

"I've got gardening club after school, but I should be finished in time to meet up and hang out."

"I'm jealous. I'm the only girl in my computer club, and all they do is play games."

Bunny went to the edge of the roof and peered down, judging the jump distance to make it over the fence.

"Bunny-chan! You're rich! Can you PLEASE get us tickets to see the Three Lights and Megaine Rin?!" Minako begged, sitting up. "And we get to see Michiru-san play! Come on! This is so AWESOME!"

Makoto sighed. "I'm thrilled for you."

"Come on, and be thrilled with me! We've fought a long, hard battle to get here, so now we'd better enjoy it!"

Bunny smiled and jumped, clearing the fence easily, just as a member of the track team came to find Haruka.

* * *

"How long are you planning to be gone?" Terra asked, leaning against the wall while they waited for the plane to taxi up to the boarding zone.

"Just a year. I may end up extending it." Mamoru adjusted his carry-on bag. "I'll be arriving in California and will be transferred to… Torsa? Either way, I'll meet my flight there to make it the rest of the way."

Terra gave a bitter smile. "Tulsa, huh? A bad omen. That's… not too far from where Kara lived."

Mamoru put his hands on her shoulders. "You did the right thing. She needed to know the truth."

"She KNEW the truth. We called that 'Black Lady', remember?"

"That was the wrong way to explain it. She was younger, she's had time to mature. You'll be fine. When I get back, are we going to go through with it?"

Terra froze and looked away at the notion. It went against what her mind was telling her.

"You know, a thousand years ago, there were rumors going around that you were in love with me."

"'Rumor' is the key word. No, you looked like Gaignun. Physical similarities, at least. Your dark hair reminded me of him, and I wanted that relationship back."

Absently, she reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"I guess I could be more excited for you. You're going to Harvard. It's the best medical school in America, and very difficult to get in. That makes you smart. Smart enough that being Tuxedo Kamen didn't hurt your grades too much."

Mamoru laughed. "Well, I had your help. You corrected my papers. I never would have passed that advanced math class without your help."

Terra punched her cheek out with her tongue before speaking again. "I thought Asians were all supposed to be good at math."

"Not this one. Can I text my homework to you?"

She smiled. "Email it. I've got shit to do. This whole 'Megaine Rin' bullshit doesn't sit right with me. Megai Rin's granddaughter? First off, what self-respecting pop star names herself after her GRANDMOTHER? The lack of creativity on that makes me want to puke."

Mamoru laughed and fumbled around in his pocket as she kept ranting about it.

"I knew a 'Megai' once. Might be a coincidence, though. Too many odds against it being what I'm thinking of. Still, can't hurt to look, right? …you're coming home to visit, right?"

Her question was out of the blue and it startled him, causing him to drop what was in his hand. She was actually showing that she wanted him to come back.

"Heh. Is this just because you want Chibi-Usa to be born? While we were driving here, you said you hoped I ran off with an American girl."

"I'll miss you. You're my friend, after all." She looked down and saw the box. She picked it up and popped it open to see an engagement ring.

"Mamoru… is this…?"

She put it on herself to see how it looked.

"Yeah… I took one of my own rings and put it on you while you were sleeping to get the size right. I'll be back for Winter and Spring break… summers, too. I'll email and write. Keep your phone charged so I can call and check on the girls."

As he stepped back, Terra heard a strange, vibrating sound that rushed through her and struck Mamoru. Before her eyes, she watched him crumble away, leaving behind a very familiar item. Her breathing stopped as she realized her reflexes had kicked in, seeming to slow time down. A hand gently touched her shoulder as a figure reached from behind her with a black Sailor Senshi glove to grab the item and vanish, leaving Terra to collapse in a dead faint.

Before she struck the ground, a male figure caught her.

"Damn. Too late."

Carefully, he lifted her up to let her rest from the trauma she just witnessed and loaded her into a cab, as his friends ran in, avoiding a shrieking crowd. He ordered the driver to take them along to Juuban, and they rode in silence for several moments, until Terra began to wake up.

'_I smell fragrant olives…_'

"Good to see you waking up," the man said, handing her wallet back. He had obviously used her ID card to find her name and address. "You're almost home, Nightwind-kun."

Terra sat up in a strange stupor, grabbing the handle of the door. "Stop the car," she ordered.

The one with silver hair seemed confused. "What?"

"Stop the car. Let me out." She wasn't frantic as though feeling kidnapped. She felt sluggish. Whatever had caused her to faint had screwed up whatever in her was still a Realian.

The cab pulled over and she got out, walking off.

"You can at least say 'Thank you'!" the silver haired man shrieked, getting pulled back in to the cab by his friend.

* * *

The next morning, Terra was up early, still feeling groggy, but she went to meet the girls outside their high school building, as she had promised.

"Terra-san!" Minako shouted, waving. "How was it yesterday! Did you get a long kiss?" She grinned like an imp at the question, though Terra only stared at her. Makoto ran over, grabbing her hand.

"Terra-san! Holy shit, what's that on your finger?! Did Mamoru-san get that for you?!"

Bunny smiled proudly. "We both went shopping for it! I bought it with my card!"

"It's gotta be worth a fortune! He gave you an engagement ring!" Makoto continued as Ami took a hard look at it.

"Mamoru gave me this ring… and then he got on the plane, on his way to the States," she explained in her near monotone voice as she stared at the eastern horizon.

* * *

"…and about how I got my Pink Moon Crystal, and how I met Helios and then Sailor Ceres and everybody… I'm gonna tell mama and papa everything!" Chibi-Usa explained to Bunny, Terra, Goten, and Rubedo. The Senshi were all in school, and Bunny was on her way to Capsule Corp. to start her training session for the day.

"Time travel… man, that would solve a lot of problems," Rubedo mused. "Damn shame you said my time is a forbidden zone. We could prevent a lot of tragedies, like the Miltian Conflict for one."

"Yeah, but messing with history is a bad idea. Best to just leave shit where you find it." Goten took a long gulp of his drink.

"We plan to return home today," Diana explained to the group.

"I don't hate you, Terra-chan. I mean, I don't understand why you did that stuff, but I'm happy being your daughter. Even though I always got picked on about being the 'Daughter of a Demon', and having the 'Blood of the Old Dark Kingdom' in me, you were always there to drive the bullies off. For nine hundred years, without fail, if I needed you, you came. One bit of bad news can't change all that stuff."

Chibi-Usa hugged Terra, who hugged back. "Thanks, kid."

With a wave to them, she gripped her time key and vanished.

"The girls are gonna be sad she's gone," Goten pointed out. "With Mamoru and Chibi-Usa gone, it kind of feels lonely."

"Don't worry," Terra said in her flat tone again. "She'll be back soon. And Mamoru will write… and call… and will come visit."

* * *

The group met several days later outside the theater, where the festival would take place. As promised, Bunny had the tickets.

"I couldn't get us front row, they were given out in contests… we're close to the back. If we come tomorrow instead, we can get closer." She handed them all out to everyone, giving a big smile to Rubedo as he took his. Rubedo just snorted and took it.

"Who cares! We're getting to see their FIRST LIVE GIG!" Minako shouted, bouncing up and down. She grabbed her ticket up and ran at once to the booth to get in. In moments, she vanished.

"Terra-chan and Rubedo-kun are a couple rows back," Bunny explained, giving Terra her ticket.

"If I were back in my real body, I'd just storm up there." Terra grit her teeth as she took it, walking after Minako. Rubedo followed her, leaving the Inners behind.

"This has really got her up in arms," Goten said, crossing his arms.

"Goten-oji, where's Luna?"

"Huh? Oh, she and Artemis are staying in the control room for now. Something about an unusual meteor shower. Don't worry, they're fine."

Goten ushered the girls and they made their way to their seats, just in time for the curtain to rise on Michiru and Haruka. As the show began, they began to play and many girls began screaming Haruka's name, still thinking she was a man. Bunny smiled, enjoying getting to listen to them play. With school and all, they never had time to just sit down and perform for fun, and waiting several years until Crystal Tokyo seemed like far too long.

"We're a ways back," Rubedo said to Terra, looking at her. "I can barely make out faces."

"You're not missing much." She pushed her hair out of her face and frowned as the initial song was over, letting three men in suits come on stage, followed by a girl who was noticeable for her short, blonde hair.

Terra sat straight, trying to get a good look, but the stage lights and all the crap she wore made it hard to tell exactly what she looked like.

"That must be Megaine." Terra narrowed her eyes at the three men. "Have I seen them somewhere before…?"

The arrival of the two groups caused the entire auditorium to explode in cheers. Goten put a finger in his ear to block the sound out.

"So these guys are the Three Lights? They're okay. Personally, I like techno music," Rei admitted.

"But we can't SEE them!" Bunny whined, hopping up to try and get a better look. The man with black hair walked over to where Haruka was, while the main with brown hair pulled a rose out to hand to Michiru. The gesture caused more screams of adoration.

"Michiru-san, you were very good," he praised. "I'm Taiki Kou."

"I'm Yaten Kou. I'm a big fan of yours."

Michiru took the roses and nodded, feeling something… off about the two. "Thank you."

The man with black hair went to Haruka, holding his hand out. "I'm Seiya Kou. You play like the wind. It's awesome to listen to."

Haruka stared at first, not moving, causing Seiya to grin.

"You and I are a lot alike. I'd love to shake your hand."

Reluctantly, Haruka reached out and shook, feeling something from it. Seiya let go and went to center stage, while the girl with blonde hair bounced over to them.

"It's so awesome to get to meet such big stars! I'm Megaine Rin, and maybe one day, I'll be bigger than both of you!" She smiled like an idiot and shook both of their hands, though once she did, her demeanor became calm. "I've been waiting to meet someone like the both of you… for a very long time."

With a wave, she spun around and went to the Three Lights, acting as though they were good friends.

"Something is… off about them."

As the music began, a strangely dressed figure stood in the back, grinning as she received her signal. She was obviously a Sailor Senshi, though her outfit would remind one of a mouse. She giggled in a high voice, pulling her poor disguise that consisted of sunglasses off.

"That's what I'm waiting on. Confirmation at last, two Fragments are in this room! With what we have, this will be it! And Sailor Crystals, too! So many in one place! Father Chaos will love this!"

She moved through the crowd to the very center of the back wall, just before intermission could be called. She knew the doors out would be locked. "And the Doll is here! It's just like they said it would be! No one will stop us!"

She held her hands out, letting energy gather to them. The motion startled several of the people near her, and it began to pour through the crowd like a wave.

"The Fragments will belong to us, and so will the Doll! Come to me, Sailor Iron Mouse!" she shouted, hurling the energy forward, causing screams to echo forth. Her blast narrowly missed the Three Lights and damaged the stage wiring, causing a massive blackout. Unfortunatly for their plan, it disengaged the locks on the doors, allowing people to evacuate anyway.

"No! Not so fast!" She threw another blast of energy, only to feel a bullet graze her arm.

"I can't hit her if I can't see her!" Rubedo warned, reloading his gun with a clip containing Ether Bullets.

Goten smashed a wall at once to help people escape, while the Senshi moved towards the stage to avoid getting pulled out by the wave of people.

"You're not getting away!" Iron Mouse shouted, lunging forward, only to get met with a sword. It clipped some of her hair off before getting swung at her again and again. The golden bracelets on her wrists began to glow as the Senshi all transformed at once.

"That's it, that's it! Just what I was waiting on! I've found the Fragments! Galactica Crunch!"

Earth faltered and stared with disbelieving eyes. '_Fragment? Is she part of Project Fragment!?_'

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

The attacks collided in air and rushed at Iron Mouse, only to have something bat them away. A woman in a red cape stood before the group. She also looked like a Sailor Senshi, but her uniform was different. She wore armor that ended with a sailor skirt. Everything about her screamed 'royalty'.

"This shouldn't have been so hard," the woman reprimanded. She was also wearing those bracelets.

"I can do this on my own!" Iron Mouse said in her defense. "You said you'd give me time to prove myself! I haven't even started!"

Moon looked at the woman in armor. Her eyes were clouded over, and she just seemed to radiate sickness from her form. Her skin was turning grey and her teeth looked very sharp.

"You know nothing of battle. You do not announce yourself, you strike-" her sword lashed from her side as fast as a bolt of lightning and cut clean through the golden bracelets, causing them to fall off "and give no time for retaliation."

She stood there impassively as Iron Mouse shrieked and crumbled to dust. Earth saw the ordeal and fainted at once. Rubedo grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Fayth? Fayth!"

"I apologize for my companion. Your deaths should have been clean, you should not have seen them coming." The woman turned to stare at them. "However, at least this gives you a Warden's Death." She drew her sword again and rushed them.

Jupiter tried to stop her by sheer strength. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The electric leaves wrapped around her, causing her to stop for a moment.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The other three attacks surrounded her… except for Mercury's. The water rushed back at her and turned to ice, pinning her to the wall. Looking to the hole Goten had made, a Senshi in a uniform that was almost entirely blood red walked in, smiling.

"You work too slow. Just kill them, like this!"

She moved her hand and Goten watched in pure horror as the blood of one of the victims rose up from the body to rush at him. His entire head became encased and he couldn't breathe. Eternal Sailor Moon shrieked.

She couldn't move for fear that it would cause the woman to kill him.

"Let Goten-oji go! LET HIM GO!" she demanded.

Before either could speak, an echoing shriek came across the room, causing them to lose concentration. The two reeled and the blood fell to the ground, causing Goten to cough and gasp for air.

"Damn. The Songstress."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack struck the woman in armor dead on, but did little more than knock her forward a few steps. Venus, looking freaked out, backed away as she stormed over, drawing her sword.

"Maker take you!" she cursed.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" The attack struck the woman in armor head on, and she was blown back into a wall, heavily damaged. Her eyes went wide.

"F-Fragment…! Fall back!" She got up with help from the woman in red and both vanished. There was another sound of someone vanishing from elsewhere, the one who screamed most likely.

As Moon went to check on Earth, who was still out of it, she heard applause. Stopping, she looked towards the stage, where three more Sailor Senshi in unusual outfits were sitting, having watched the entire thing.

"It looks like we'll work well together," the woman with black hair commented, before standing up and leaving with the other two.


	50. Act forty nine: Second Star

Second Star

'_Do you plan to sleep all day?' the voice asked her. Her heart began beating faster as she sat up, looking at him. He looked the same, his hair, his eyes… nothing had changed._

'_No! Not with you here!' she promised, getting out of the bed. 'I've been waiting for you, for a long time! And now you're here with me!'_

_With a laugh, she took his hand and hugged him. To her surprise, he hugged back and this feeling of warmth shot from her chest._

'_Good… I'd hate to die without seeing you one last time.'_

_Confused, she pulled away to see the shot of warmth was blood coursing from a wound in his chest, and he was holding his heart in his hand. Before she could scream, he crumbled away, and light from the tower shot out, engulfing her and_

Bunny fell out of bed. She landed in a heap on her comforter, which had slid off at some point in the night. She groaned and looked up. Her clock said she had twenty minutes before the alarm would go off. Huffing, she turned it off and looked out the window, feeling that dream fade away from memory.

"Who was that person?"

* * *

Terra woke up still feeling out of it and went into the kitchen of the okushon she shared with Rubedo. He already had coffee ready.

"Mornin', Fayth." He sat her mug down and went to open the newspaper. She picked it up and began to sip from it, looking to the door, waiting for Chibi-Usa to come out any moment.

'_Oh… that's right. She's gone, too._'

"You look like your goldfish died. Want breakfast?"

Terra shook her head and sat down. "I just feel… off. Like I need maintenance. But I'm not a Realian anymore, so that wouldn't work."

Rubedo flipped the page, reading a continuation of the article that reported the attack last night. "Performing maintenance is the same as sending a human to the doctor. Maybe you're coming down with something." He sipped his coffee, wrinkling his nose at it and going to add more creamers.

"This body doesn't get sick. I think I'm just depressed."

"That's a good possibility. So, hey, is shit like this normal?" he wondered, tapping the paper. Terra glanced over at the article.

"Getting attacked, getting the crap kicked out of us, or finding it in the news?"

"Funny."

"All three. The enemy attacks out of nowhere, we win by the skin of our teeth while we gage their strength and compensate, and usually the reporters eat it up like a fat kid eats cake."

Nodding, Rubedo folded it back up and threw the paper to the table for if she wanted to glance through it.

"Fayth… you know I've opened you up – not literally – and glanced through your files, right? That… mouse person last night mentioned something I saw floating around you," he said, looking at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Project Fragment." She knew what he was getting at.

"The program is a black box, but it was connected to most of your vital functions, so deletion was impossible. We couldn't even figure out how to re-route it or shut it down. What IS that project anyway?"

Terra leaned forward, putting her hands over her face as she thought. "I don't know the details. I don't think U-TIC planned to have me taken out of their control, much less to have Master Gaignun forge my legal documents. I just know my start up instructions, and the mess they caused."

"The Inquisitor mentioned there were 'a few deaths' with your start up. Something like your system got conflicting information." He walked over to her and rubbed her back, something he knew she loved.

"Project Fragment, Find the Seven and Terminate. And Project Fragment, Find the Seven and Return. Beyond that, I don't know shit about it. The information was conflicting. Destroy or protect. In the end, five people were dead and 'Terminate' overrode. U-TIC didn't like that, and that was how they came to their decision to rip me open alive and find out what was wrong."

Rubedo frowned and nodded, sitting next to her. "Hey, I know this stuff; you don't have to bring up bad memories."

Terra wiped her eyes and stood. "I have to go check the mail."

Turning, she left the okushon and went to the mailboxes, cracking it open and looking in. With a sigh, she realized that it was too early for mail.

"Kara would be getting home… so it's dinner time in Massachusetts." She pulled out her phone and looked at it as she began walking down the street. "Why haven't you called or written?"

She wiped her eyes again and ignored Seiya Kou, who was standing on the sidewalk watching her.

* * *

Due to school being back in session, Ichinohashi Park was empty of people, so no one was there to watch a small figure float down on an umbrella. She touched down and closed it, looking around. No one at all. Her single pigtail went to her waist and caught a small flower in it, which had cascaded down from a play ship.

Curious, she climbed up, holding the umbrella with her and glanced in. Using all her strength, she got to the top of the deck and looked around, before spotting a woman in an intricate dress and long, red hair who was unconscious.

Fragrant olive blossoms caught in the wind and swirled around her.

* * *

Bunny had gone for the day, and Trunks was cleaning out the dishwasher, as the woman who came and cleaned was on maternity leave for the next year. He stood up, feeling his back pop and began putting dishes away. Sometimes, actually doing his own chores was a good thing. It meant he remembered how to do them, after all.

"Okay, laundry is coming out soon and I've got clean dishes to eat off of!" he said, a little proud of himself. "Maybe I should hit the store and restock my pantry."

As he went to check on the washer, he stopped and looked to a cup he'd missed.

"Crap, I'll have to hand wash this one," he grumbled, walking over to the bar and picking it up. There was juice congealing in the bottom and he made a disgusted face at it. "Ewww."

He grumbled and turned the hot water on, planning to let it soak. "Bunny, I swear to god you are a child sometimes…"

He turned it to its side and paused. 'Chibi-Usa' was written on it.

"Chibi-Usa?"

As he spoke, he heard the door click open and he turned to see who was there.

"Chibi-Usa?" He walked over, muttering the name to himself. "Chibi… chibi…"

The little girl with a single Odango and single pigtail looked up at him, smiling.

"Chibi Chibi?"

* * *

"RIGHT WHEN YOU FORGET THEM, THEY HIT YOU!" Minako shouted, pounding the table with her fist.

"You sure forgot fast, getting so worked up over your new idols," Artemis reminded.

"Shut up! I thought it was over after beating the Dead Moon!"

Goten scratched his cheek in thought. "They thought it was over after Gohan killed Cell. But seven years later we had to fight Majinn Buu."

"Well, either way, we definitely have a new enemy," Haruka said. "And they're powerful. The sick girl took our attacks like they were nothing."

"Except for the chick in red," Goten pointed out. "I thought I was going to drown in blood! …was she using Tai Chi on me?"

"They knew who we were," Ami mused, pulling her glasses off. "And we never saw this 'Songstress'. That worries me."

"Oh come on! We're practically celebrities! It's no surprise they know who we are!" Minako shouted.

"An enemy from our past lives?" Makoto reasoned.

"Perhaps. However, space is quite large. Perhaps they have followed Kukai-san here." Luna looked up at them from her spot on the table.

"They mentioned fragments. Fragments of what?" Rei held her prayer beads in her hands.

"Nightwind has a book of predictions, doesn't she? No, she never opens it." Haruka spat in frustration.

"Haruka also believes that the Three Lights hold the same power as we do," Michiru explained.

"A new enemy… Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan have moved on, but we still don't have peace," Bunny said, slouching over.

Haruka smiled at her. "Come on, princess. Let's walk you home."

The group got Bunny home safely and she went inside ahead of Goten, who stayed back to thank the girls for coming with them.

"I'm home, papa! And I'm hungry!" she announced. Curious, she looked down to see an unfamiliar pair of tiny shoes with triangles decorating them.

"Hey, Bunny! I'm glad you're back!" Trunks welcomed, as a little girl followed him, smiling brightly. "Listen, can you watch your sister for a little bit? I'm heading to the store for more food, since Goten's here. Listen to your sister, Chibi Chibi."

Patting the girl on the head, he went to the garage, leaving Bunny to stare at the child. Once she felt he was safely away, she turned to the front door, frantic.

"GOTEN-OJI!"

He ran in at once, followed by the other girls who were ready to transform in a moment's notice. Goten stopped in his tracks and stared.

"Another one?!"

He stared, disbelieving, as the girls surrounded the child.

"Papa said she's my sister! I don't have a sister!" Bunny reminded.

"Bunny-chan's sister? How is that possible, if her mother died?" Rei demanded.

"Maybe she's Chibi-Usa-Chan's sister?" Hotaru offered, noticing the girl was enjoying the attention.

"Or she's Bunny's child," Haruka reminded.

Setsuna smiled brightly. "She could very well be Small Lady's child!"

Goten lifted the girl up by the back of the shirt, like he used to do to Bunny all the time. She just laughed at it.

"So, your name is Chibi Chibi?" Bunny asked.

"Name is Chibi Chibi?" the child mimicked.

"Copycat!"

"Copycat!"

Minako smirked. "Little brat!"

"Little brat!"

Goten tossed her in the air and caught her, watching her laugh as though it were the best thing in the world. The little stuffed rabbit doll she held was swung all over.

"Well, looking at her, I doubt it's urgent, like when Chibi-Usa-chan came."

"Like Chibi-Usa-chan!" she repeated. Goten sat her on the floor, and she went to Bunny, climbing up in her lap and grinned.

"Maybe Chibi-Usa-chan sent her sister, so Terra-san won't be lonely," Minako theorized. "Or she snuck out after hearing stories from her."

"Then why isn't she with Nightwind?" Haruka reminded.

They continued to sit for several minutes, before the girl began to yawn.

"Hey, you girls can head home. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things tonight," Goten offered, walking to the door to open it for them.

"She's probably going to be in the guest room, Goten-oji, where'll you sleep?" Bunny wondered as he closed the door behind the group.

"I'll take the couch. I did this all the time when you were this age." He went to the linen closet to pull out a blanket and spare pillow. He remembered that time. "You had nightmares every time you shut your eyes to sleep, and he couldn't take the loss of sleep and still work. So, I moved in until the nightmares stopped. Of course, they probably weren't nightmares, but memories of your past life. You weren't far off from having been reborn, so they were probably fresh. "

Bunny looked at Chibi Chibi who had made herself comfortable in her lap. "Goten-oji, what happened to mama?" she wondered.

Goten hesitated before continuing with his work. "You and Trunks were in America. Your grandmother wasn't feeling well, so Kiyo stayed behind and was going to meet you later. She walked in on a burglary. The bastard is in jail for the rest of his life."

"Why didn't papa wish her back to life?"

That one was easier to answer. "Kiyo's parents. Trunks went to them and explained he could bring her back, but… I dunno. They either didn't believe him, or they got mad. Either way, he left saying it wouldn't be a good idea." Not to mention, when they DID try, Shenron said the wish couldn't be granted for whatever reason.

Bunny nodded and stood. "Okay. I'm gonna put Chibi Chibi-chan to bed. Good night, Goten-oji."

She went up the stairs to the guest room. Once the girl was in bed, Bunny went to her own room and climbed in, ready to pass out and forget all the craziness, when she heard the door creak open. Chibi Chibi was standing there, peering at her.

"…you wanna sleep with me?" Bunny wondered. The little girl put an intricate incense burner on the desk next to the window and climbed into bed with Bunny, going to sleep at once.

"If you're my daughter, then who's your father?" Bunny just sighed and laid down. '_Smells like fragrant olive blossoms…_'

* * *

Terra left the okushon to meet Bunny outside the school gates. It seemed Minako had 'big big BIG news' for them. She didn't want to deal with it, but agreed to go, anyway. Stopping at the mailbox, she stared at it and hesitated, before clicking it open. An airmail from America sat in there.

"Mamoru?!" She grabbed it and ripped it open. A card that showed a soft, orange sunset was inside, with a letter that was written in English. "Huh? 'Saw this and thought of you'?" It was very familiar handwriting, but she didn't care.

"You don't call, but you send a postcard? And you don't even sign it? I take back all the nice things I've been thinking about you, you're an asshole!" Terra griped, pocketing it and walking on.

As she rounded the corner, she saw Bunny standing outside the gates, behind a huge crowd.

"Bunny, what the hell?"

"Terra-chan, look, look!" Bunny shouted, pointing frantically at the limo that pulled up. That strange, sluggish feeling overwhelmed Terra again as she saw the Three Lights step out.

"That guy…?"

"TERRA-SAN! The THREE LIGHTS are attending OUR SCHOOL!" Minako squealed, grabbing her arm and hugging tight. "And I heard Megaine Rin just transferred to Rei-chan's school!"

A thought overcame Terra, and she ripped her arm away, running off in the direction of the all-girls' school.

* * *

Bunny needed a place no one would look for her. She was going to mail a letter to Mamoru, to tell him about everything that had happened. She couldn't get him to answer the phone, so this would have to work. She chose the school roof. After lunch, she would head back to Capsule Corp. for training.

"Hm… Mamo-chan needs to answer his phone," she whined. "Doesn't he keep it charged up, or is he having too much fun in America?"

The last time she'd been was when she'd been a year old. Goten said that she'd done nothing but cry the entire time. Not that she could remember it.

Writing carefully, her head snapped up when she heard the door get thrown open.

"School SUCKS!" Yaten complained. "I want to quit!"

"Learning is fun," Taiki reminded, pulling out his satchel, to check his schedule. Seiya looked up to see Bunny.

"Oh my god, you're the Three Lights!" Bunny cried, holding the letter. Curious, Yaten yanked it out of her hands to read it.

"Dear Mamo-chan, heart, thank you for… don't you ever use Kanji?" he demanded. She snapped it back up faster than he could blink, leaving him a little stunned.

"That is none of your business!" She folded the letter up and watched them carefully. Seiya seemed to be studying her, too.

"So are you writing a letter to your boyfriend?" Taiki asked carefully. Bunny shook her head.

"No… he's an old friend who just went to America to study. I'm Tsukino Bunny," she introduced with a slight bow.

"And this friend… where is he now?" Seiya asked.

Bunny was confused, but before she could answer, Haruka threw the door to the roof open, storming over.

"Leave Bunny-chan alone!" she roared. With a shrug, the three took off, leaving the two behind.

Haruka looked down at Bunny with concern. "Did they do something to you?"

"No… what did they mean about Mamo-chan?"

* * *

Terra stood outside the okushon, looking at another airmail package. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten there, to be honest. The last thing she remembered was getting to the gates of Rei's school and seeing that Megaine girl. Everything was fuzzy after that, and she felt groggy again.

Opening it more carefully than she had to the last, she looked to see a card depicting a starry sky on it. Frowning, she turned it this way and that to see if anything had been written on it. Nothing.

"An orange star? Huh…"

"It's a satellite," a deep voice said. Terra glanced over to see a familiar figure stand there.

"Satellite, is that so?" She put the card in her pocket. "Don't you have curfew?"

The boy smiled. "What of you? You're in high school, aren't you?"

Terra shook her head. "I look young." She pulled out her wallet to show her identification card.

"Your name is written in Katakana? Family and personal both… are you a foreigner? Terra Nightwind… there was a performer long ago with that name."

"That's none of your business. I'm an adult and I don't have to take crap from a kid," she said, turning to walk off.

"Even if that 'kid' knows about Project Fragment?"

Terra nearly fell forward from stopping so fast. She turned around to stare at him. "Who are you?"

"Seiya Kou."

"How do you know about Project Fragment?"

He smiled and looked up at the starry sky. "Does that matter? They don't realize it… but you are far more tangled up in the project than they ever expected you to be. After what happened with The Fugitive, and all."

Recalling the 'curse' placed by Neherenia, Terra grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What do you know?!"

She had to let go and stepped back as though she were burned. Sailor Senshi power radiated off him. And it felt… familiar. As the power grew in strength, two others ran up, furious.

"Seiya! You IDIOT! What are you doing?!" the man with silver hair demanded.

"Don't use that power!" the brown-haired man warned. "They're tracking us!"

A moment later, he was lifted off the ground and thrown into a building. The woman in red stood there, in a Tai Chi pose. Terra turned to look at her.

"There you are! Don't try to hide from me!" she warned, moving her hands and sending him into another wall, before motioning to Terra and lifting her up. Every muscle in her body was lost to her. This woman was in control of the strings.

"I am The Puppetmaster!" she laughed. "None can escape me! I can control the very blood in your veins!"

Terra gasped and opened her mouth. A stream of singing flowed out as best she could force it. Moments later, a bullet whizzed down, missing The Puppetmaster by inches.

"Drop her!" Rubedo warned, having felt the Resonance. He fired several more shots, scratching her leg at one point. Feeling a presence behind him, the sick woman shoved him out the window to let him crash to the ground below.

"ANIKI!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The sick woman knocked them away once more, as though they were nothing. "You cannot best me in combat. I am The Tainted."

She brought her sword down, only to find it blocked by Goten. He powered up a blast of Ki and threw it at The Tainted's gut. She was staggered back, but it didn't even seem to bother her. She responded with a kick to him.

"Maker take you!" she roared, attacking again. This time, Eternal Sailor Moon got in the way. She swung her staff at The Puppetmaster, making her drop Terra and then turned to face The Tainted.

"So you are growing in power. As is to be expected from you," The Tainted said, standing straight. "Let us see how well you fare against my battle-hardened senses!"

Moon weaved in and out of the attacks, having just gotten out of training with her grandfather. She was moving far quicker than the older woman.

"Spend seven years training in over fifty times the normal gravity of Earth and THEN try to outmaneuver me!" Moon responded. The Puppetmaster 'grabbed' her again and responded with several fast maneuvers that resulted in Moon nearly getting snapped in half. Glaring, Rubedo brought a shaking hand up and fired off an Ether Bullet that hit the woman in the arm. Her eyes went wide and she cursed up a storm, dropping the girl.

From nowhere, a shriek that shattered the windows of every building on the street ran through them all, and reverberated in Mercury and Jupiter. Their bodies crumbled away to nothing.

Terra saw it and she collapsed to her knees, holding her head as though in pain. Moon went to help her at once, while Goten looked up to see a third figure standing there. She wore yellow and black, and was smiling as she held two crystals in her hands.

"These belong to our boss, now," she said with an air of superiority, but closed her eyes and opened them again. "Please don't get yourselves hurt."

"So even in that state, you are allowed on the field," The Tainted complained. "Songstress, why have you come?"

Her eyes closed and then opened. "You do not question me! You're RUINING all of my plans! Away with you, be gone from my sight!"

"While you may have been a princess, I am a queen and will not listen to the words of a child!"

"Or else you'll kill me, like you did-"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Those still conscious turned to look, seeing The Three Lights transform into Sailor Senshi.

"Star Serious Laser!" The attack struck The Songstress, causing her to fall back. In opposition to her brash actions a moment ago, she was quick to flee, leaving the other two behind.

Before The Puppetmaster could attempt another attack on the group, Moon held her staff out.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" The attack forced the remaining two to retreat as well. Those still conscious from the fight looked up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Goten demanded.

Fighter smiled and crossed her arms. "We are the Sailor Starlights."


	51. Act fifty: Third Star

Third Star

Two words shot through Terra's mind as Moon tried to keep her from a nervous breakdown. '_Resonance Lost_'. She couldn't feel their Resonance anymore, and that wasn't good. She looked up to see the Sailor Starlights before them and straightened herself as best she could.

"What happened to them?" she demanded, giving off a tone of worry. Moon looked at Terra. She had never heard this tone in her voice before. "Where are they?! Where did you hide them?! How did you hide their Resonance from me?!"

In her anger, she went over, slapping Fighter across the face as hard as she could, sending her to the ground and nearly cracking her jaw. Her sword appeared in her hands and she pulled it from its scabbard, holding it up in a position to deliver a killing blow.

"BRING THEM BACK!"

"FAYTH!"

Rubedo's voice was harsh, and the sound of it caused Terra to miss her mark, burying it in the ground only inches from Fighter's throat. She shuddered and did everything but cry. Fighter barely moved.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Their bodies are dead," she explained.

"Their Star Seeds, the casings that give them their power, were taken," Maker continued, pulling her companion to her feet.

Terra's eyes went wide and she grabbed at her chest.

'_It's a seed,_' the Inquisitor had said. Her eyes had been so big and shiny. They looked like a mirror that reflected the sky.

'_It's a crystal. Crystals aren't seeds._' It had been small, her little hands could easily hold it. It had been… warm.

'_Perhaps. But this is from a star that shone very bright once.'_ The Inquisitor had been tired. Lifeless.

'_Stars are massive spheres of plasma, held together by immense gravity. They aren't solid, and they don't grow from crystals._' Why hadn't the Inquisitor known that? She was supposed to be very smart.

'_It's different. This is a Star Seed.'_

"How is that possible?" she whispered.

"You're pissing Fayth off," Rubedo warned, managing to get to his side. "Leave her alone."

"I know how you feel." Healer looked over to them. "But you will never overcome your natures like this."

"Our natures?" Moon looked confused.

"…so you truly don't know. Neither of you." Fighter looked between Moon and Rubedo. "A shame. And we may have lost our only weapon."

She shook her head, and amid protests from the others, the three vanished.

* * *

"Are they Sailor Senshi?" Rei demanded as they gathered at Goten's apartment. Hotaru was in the middle of healing Rubedo's back, as he'd severely damaged it in the fall. Bunny had had to carry him in, since Goten had to bring Terra. "The Three Lights are Sailor Senshi?!"

"What about those freaks who attacked us?" Goten demanded, handing his only senzu to Bunny for her own back. "That Tai Chi freak nearly ripped Bunny in two!"

"I think… they were Sailor Senshi, too," Terra said, finally getting her composure back. "I couldn't see anything from them. Fuck, what's happening to me?"

"They called themselves 'The Tainted', 'The Puppetmaster', and 'The Songstress'. She was weird… she kept bouncing back and forth. Like… one minute, she was trying to kill us, the next she was asking us to not get hurt." Bunny looked up at the others.

"The Puppetmaster is easily the most dangerous," Setsuna warmed. "If she can do as you said."

"She moved her hands and Bunny nearly snapped her spine. She threw Ami's own attack back at her and encased my entire head in a sphere of blood!" Goten hit the wall. "What kind of world is she from?"

"No telling," Haruka said. Rubedo thanked Hotaru and sat up with a groan.

"I'd kill to be Albedo right now," he said. "So, this is a new enemy for you guys? Why can't it be something simple, like Gnosis?"

"We don't have a Hilbert Generator," Terra reminded, earning odd stares from the others. "I'd rather fight these guys."

"They're holding Ami-chan and Mako-chan somewhere! We have to find them!" Minako looked determined. Terra became shaky again and Rubedo sat next to her at once.

"I saw them vanish," she whispered.

"The next question is 'how did they get here'?" Michiru asked.

Rubedo pulled out an unfamiliar device and pressed a button on it. A screen popped up in the air, startling the group. Graphs and charts popped up and he began to analyze the information.

"…didn't the Inquisitor destroy that?"

"I had another built before I came this way," he explained absently. After a few minutes of the stares, he pointed to something. "Asher picked something up last month, but it wasn't deemed important enough for the AI to alert me to. A massive meteor came in to the Solar System. Its Absolute Coordinate Plane was different than a normal meteor, but nothing else unusual."

"Then they came with that."

As the meeting wound down and Michiru took Bunny home, Rei stopped Minako.

"Minako-chan, tomorrow I'm going to school with you. We're going to make contact with those three."

"WHAT?!"

Rei growled and clamped her hands over Minako's mouth. "Shh! We need to see if they're the same as us!"

"But what if they aren't? What do we do then?"

"We fight them and make them tell us everything they know!"

* * *

Terra sat in her room, dialing Mamoru's cell number. She let it ring and listened.

'…_why am I calling him? I know I'm forgetting something important._'

She didn't know why his voicemail hadn't picked up yet, but she let it continue, staring at her engagement ring.

'_I'm scared… and I'm getting confused. If I keep going on this path-'_

"_Moshi Moshi_?" the male voice said on the other end.

"M-Mamoru! Wh-what? Is it you?!" she demanded. There was slight hesitation on the other end.

"_Terra-san?_"

The voice was his. She had no doubt of it. "Where are you?! Why haven't you called me like you promised?! Fuck, we have… shit, there's a-a new enemy and people and… oh my GOD, why haven't you CALLED ME?!"

"_I'm on the verge of something. Can you come to Galaxy Television and Radio?_"

"What? The new Tokyo building? Mamoru, you're in Massachusetts! What do you mean to imply that you're in Tokyo?!"

"_I… came back. Listen, there's no time. I'm on to the enemy!_"

Terra jumped up, gripping the phone tight.

"_Her name is in Katakana, Terra-san! Megaine Rin… she's the enemy!_"

Her mind raced at the possibilities of this. Katakana… and the name 'Rin' in foreign tongue… in English…

"I'll be right there!"

Hanging up, Terra left at once to go to the station.

* * *

The building was old, but was in remarkable shape. The Tainted leaned against the pillar and stared out over the field. In her mind's eye, she saw battle that she yearned for. To let her sword taste blood again. But that was taken from her, by that Blighted apostate and his evil workings!

"Plan to start up a tornado?" The Puppetmaster asked. As she walked, her hands worked fast, causing a small globe of water to form many graceful and beautiful shapes. "And to think, my parents thought I wouldn't have the gift. I was a late bloomer, you see."

The Tainted scoffed and looked back out. This time, she saw the little girl with gold hair running along. Her hands and feet were malformed and claw-like. The man with the same hair was chasing her, playing a game. She frowned and turned away.

"A flower for milady?"

She saw The Gardener holding out a blossom for her. His silver-white hair looked dark with the lack of light. She took it and threw it to the ground.

"Such an ugly face stains you." With a smile, he went back to work, searching the countless flower bushes for what he desired most.

"To think you are one of the Seven," she scoffed. "Flowers are not weapons."

"Perhaps to you they are decoration. Let me find what I seek, and we will see."

"Let him look," The Puppetmaster said in a mocking tone. "He'll never find it. Or he'll go mad and The Caretaker will finish him off."

He paid no mind to her and continued.

"I felt a glimmer from that girl. They share blood. Could we have captured the wrong Flower?" The Tainted watched him kneel down to search a bush. "I cannot see him with the Sword."

"So, where's The Songstress?" When she got no answer, The Puppetmaster frowned and formed the water into a long, thin blade of ice, hurling it at The Tainted. "Don't you ignore me!"

She raised her hand and the ice was sliced in two by a cutting wind. "Keep your filthy magic away from me, Maleficar!"

"Heh heh heh… spill blood for me, let me have a taste," a new voice said, almost singing. "Ah… I can't wait for you to both come to my feeding grounds. Just a taste to quell the hunger."

Ignoring her, The Tainted looked back at the building. "Once we all gather here, our wishes will be granted. There is nothing I want more than to go back to how it was… before this Nightmare Unending began…"

* * *

The next day found Rei in Minako's school uniform, sneaking onto the grounds at lunch.

"Rei-chan it's perfect! We wear the same size!" Minako squealed. Rei just motioned for her to be quiet as they walked through the halls.

"I was hoping to spy on Megaine-san, but she had to rehearse today." She turned away from a teacher so as to not be found out. "Any idea on where they are?"

Minako grinned and pulled out a notebook. "My Three Lights Super-Secret Journal!"

Rei shook her head and took it, flipping it open. "This would be easier if Terra-san were feeling well. So, where are they?"

"They hide out on the rooftop for lunch!" Minako announced. "This is SUPER top secret!" Grabbing Rei by the scarf, she ran to the stairway that accessed the roof. Once they were up there, the only person they saw was Bunny, who looked like she was waiting on the others.

"Hi Mina-chan, Rei-chan!" She waved and smiled. "…Rei-chan, did you transfer here?"

Rei groaned and sat down on the ground. "Bunny-chan, why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet up with Haruka-san and Michiru-san! What are you guys doing here?" she wondered.

"We wanted to talk to the Three Lights," Rei admitted. "I was… hoping you wouldn't be here. Don't tell Goten-san or anyone about this, please."

Bunny nodded, taking a bite of her lunch. "Papa made lunch today, for me and Chibi Chibi. She's in daycare right now."

"We'll wait a few minutes for them." Minako plopped down. As they sat in silence, Bunny decided to break it.

"You know… I wish I went to school," she admitted. "I mean, Mugen didn't count, did it? It was the enemy base and all… you guys have so much fun with clubs and other friends. I don't have friends besides all of you. I guess I'm scared."

Rei looked at her, concerned. However, Bunny was smiling.

"I'm scared of being famous. Sometimes I wish I hadn't beaten Mr. Satan. I wanted to fight in the tournament, but I never expected to beat Goten-oji and make it to the final rounds. I didn't want to hurt Mr. Satan, so that's why I picked him up and sat him out. 'Jii-san would have been furious if I had lost, but winning… cost a lot more."

"Bunny-chan, why don't you just tell the world who you are," Minako wondered.

"Oh, there's a LOT of benefits to being a reclusive celebrity!" she reminded. "It's easy to get people to pay attention to me and not something else they don't need to be. And when I actually go out as Serenity Briefs, a lot of people are nice to me. I don't like being rude, y'know. People flock to me for being so strong, some because they think I'm pretty… but no one ever comes because they simply want to be my friend. That's why 'Bunny' exists."

Rei fiddled with a tarot card as Bunny spoke.

"I get to do so many cool things. I can be useful to everyone like this, too. I can sneak around and look things up… I can drop my name and get information that we normally can't get… I have a lot of money to help us with…so long as I have my friends, I can be strong."

"Then join school next year, Bunny-chan!" Minako gushed. "You've got the grades to get in here if I can do it! And join as Serenity! We can have class together, and even get boyfriends!"

"Is this really something we need to be discussing here?!" Rei demanded.

"Yep! Life's all about boys! Gotta have 'em! We'll totally do the high school girlie thing!"

"Whatever."

The new, deep voice caught the three off guard, and they turned to see Yaten standing there. She didn't look impressed with their little speeches.

"Yeah. We've got something else more important," Minako admitted, standing up and moving in front of Bunny. "You caught me. Oops."

"Our future tells us we don't need men to be happy. We have what's important," Rei continued, also moving to stand in front of Bunny. "You have a problem with that?"

Yaten smiled and shook her head. "No. I wouldn't expect any less from the Sailor Senshi chosen by the Angel."

"The Angel?" Rei moved forward, reaching out. Yaten grabbed her wrists and held her back. "How do you know about that? You're Sailor Senshi, too?"

"How do we know you aren't fake?" Minako demanded.

"What if we're all fake?" Taiki asked. Bunny scrambled to her feet.

"Then, does that make you our enemy?!"

They felt it at that moment. Energy began to pour off those three. It was a true aura of a Sailor Soldier, and it reminded Bunny of the aura that the Songstress had. It was similar to the aura of Sailor Mars, as well.

"Those three… are true Sailor Senshi, as well," Seiya explained to them, smiling at Bunny. "From a world under a curse… a world of the elements… and a world that went to war, long ago."

Rei growled and tried to pull free of Yaten's grip. In her struggle, her tarot card fell face up. It was the Death Card. Upon seeing it, Taiki laughed and pulled one out as well.

"The card to draw after 'Death' is 'Galaxy'." She held it up for them to see. "So, is it true? The prophecy?"

"Yes," Seiya responded, crossing her arms. "The only ones capable of damaging the Fragments are Sailor Moon, and that man. Perhaps the Doll as well, but she is out of commission."

That seemed to ring somewhere in Bunny and she held her chest, which began to burn.

"Maybe they've already taken her past the tower. If they have-"

"SHUT UP!" Bunny shrieked. Minako panicked, hearing a hush falling from below. The students had heard that, and it wouldn't be long before a teacher came up to see what was going on! Bunny didn't care and she stormed up, throwing Minako out of her way. "Don't you EVER say that! They haven't done that!"

Before she could lay a hand on Seiya, the three were gone.

"Bunny-chan, you have to get out of here!" Minako warned. "I-if a teacher gets here and sees you…!"

Bunny didn't respond. She just powered up with the help of her earrings and took off.

* * *

Terra was sitting in the waiting room at Galaxy Television, staring at the door and waiting until she was called. She held her phone to her ear and pulled her legs up to her chest as she spoke softly, to not pick up any unwanted eavesdroppers. She waited for several long moments until she heard Bunny's cheerful message play. It made her smile.

"Hey there, uh… Odango. How's it going? Look, I've uh… well… I have something I need to say, so… just listen, okay? Don't stop listening; hear me out to the end, all right? Because I have something I won't be able to tell you any other time. Are you listening to me? Good… okay…"

She breathed deeply, trying to find the words she wanted to use.

"I have so much I want… and NEED… to tell you. Things I should have said so long ago. But… my stupid pride kept me from it. About Kara… all her friends… you deserve to know everything. Kara loved art, did you know? She used to draw in class and she failed seventh grade because she didn't pay enough attention. I've uhm… got some of her works in the apartment, so… get them, okay? Tell aniki I said it was okay."

She saw the receptionist nod to someone and go to stand up.

"Crap. Look, Odango, it's American Business. I need you to get that book out of my closet and read it. It's important. Just… just do it, okay? And… you be a brave Senshi for me, okay? No more crying, okay?" Her voice broke as she continued speaking, feeling her own tears run down her face. She knew what would be coming.

"And I'll come back, real soon. Then we'll plan that wedding, and you can pick out my dress."

"Nightwind-san? Rin-san will see you now," the woman beckoned.

"Right, I have to go now. Be good, Odango. No more tears. …good-bye Bunny-chan."

She hung the phone up and walked through the back door, letting it close behind her.

* * *

"Get out of my bed, Bunny, I'm tired!" Goten complained, kicking the sofa with his foot. After having left the school, Bunny had gone straight home, beating her father by ten minutes. She had collapsed on the sofa at once, almost passed out. Chibi Chibi had run to her and climbed up next to her, as though they were taking a nap.

That had been five hours ago. She was still asleep. Chibi Chibi had been up for a while, but she didn't leave the room for much. She seemed to believe Bunny was sick, and would run in every few minutes with a popsicle for the girl, which Goten would eat, and would then feel her forehead with her little hand. Then she would kiss her forehead as if to make it better and would run out to repeat the process.

"She's just tired," Trunks has said to assure his 'youngest'.

"Tired enough that she sat through that awful ringtone she has programmed for Terra's phone," Goten pointed out, munching on his fifteenth Popsicle. "Are you out of cherry flavor?"

Chibi Chibi would have none of that it seemed. She ran off to the freezer to retrieve another popsicle and ran back in to check on Bunny. Her single pigtail shimmered in the light and Goten tilted his head. For a second there, something had seemed… off about her ears.

He watched as she put the strawberry treat in Bunny's hand and stood there for a moment or two to watch and then took off again. Goten pulled it away.

"Can't we put her to bed? I'm tired," he whined.

"I've tried. Chibi Chibi cries when I try to move her."

Goten sighed. "I'm sleeping in a teen girl's bed. This isn't as exciting as it was twenty five years ago.

Trunks laughed and went to get the toddler to get her ready for bed. It was about that time that Bunny began to stir and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"It's about time sleeping beauty." Goten went to get her some water to drink as she picked her phone up, realizing she'd missed a call. She flipped through the list when she saw the voicemail icon and froze.

"Do you want water off the tap or from the door? I don't think you like the taste of tap, do you? Or is that me?" Goten asked, looking over at her. He went to her at once when he saw that she was crying.

"Bunny?"

"Goten-oji…Terra-chan is…"

She didn't know how she knew… but she knew, somehow, that she was never going to see Terra again.

* * *

Rubedo was pacing back and forth in his living room, letting the phone ring and ring.

'_You probably didn't have anything interesting to say, anyway. Leave a message, maybe I'll call back._'

Growling, he hung up and tried again. Bunny sat on the sofa, sipping quietly on a soda. It had been two days since Terra had just vanished. She had called and spoke to the girls, but she hadn't called Bunny or Rubedo, and that worried them both. If Rubedo called, Terra would have told the pope himself to 'shut the fuck up' and would have answered right then.

'_You probably didn't have anything interesting to say, anyway. Leave a message, maybe I'll call back._'

Frustrated, he threw the phone to the ground. "Her phone isn't dead, it rings! What the hell, Fayth?! Why aren't you answering?"

The shift in his tone made Bunny's chest tighten, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to upset Rubedo further. She felt that he barely tolerated her presence despite the 'friendship' they'd struck up, and with Terra missing, she didn't want to antagonize him. This must have dredged up painful memories.

He pulled his Makarov out of its holster and after a tense moment, he bit down, gripping it lengthwise in his teeth.

"Why isn't she answering!?" He wanted to cry. Was she gone again? Carefully, Bunny went over to him, setting her drink down.

"It's okay, Rubedo-kun... I bet she's out looking for the enemy right now." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Then why hasn't she told me?" he demanded, glaring at her and shoving hard. Pushing Bunny was like trying to push a wall. She just stood there. Her similarity to The Inquisitor would always unnerve him.

"She hasn't told me, either."

Bunny hadn't mentioned the texts to anyone. She'd tried texting her friend, but the message she'd gotten back… she couldn't understand it. It was written in what she assumed to be some form of shorthand, but her English wasn't fluent enough to make anything out.

"Fuck." Rubedo grabbed Bunny's soda and drank the entire thing down.

"Stop trying to hurt yourself, Rubedo-kun. You promised Terra-chan."

"I'll stop when Fayth fucking ANSWERS HER PHONE!" He picked it back up and went to dial again, when Bunny's phone went off. It was Rei.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Bunny-chan! Please, hurry!_" the priestess whispered in a panic.

"Rei-chan?"

"_Minako-chan and I are at the shrine. Th-those three are here! Hurry!_"

That vibrating scream caused Bunny to drop the phone, and formed cracks in the glassware in the room. At that moment, Bunny could faintly hear it coming from the direction of the Hikawa shrine.

Rubedo wasn't able to react quickly enough. Bunny was the one to do so.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make up!"

Eternal Sailor Moon grabbed Rubedo by the tie and teleported off with him.

* * *

She let him go once they arrived and saw the scene of battle in front of them. Mars was on the ground, holding what was left of her cellphone in her hand. Venus was lying in a pile of rubble that had been the wall of the main shrine, while twin Senshi stood over the two. The outers were pulling themselves up to ready another attack against those three.

"Just surrender and it will end quickly." The Tainted held her sword out, poised to attack again.

The Puppetmaster laughed and in her movements, she caused Venus to be raised up and contorted her in to a series of impossible positions, only stopping just at the point of breaking anything. The shrieks got to Rubedo, and he pulled his gun, firing an Ether Round into the woman's hand.

The Puppetmaster screamed in pain, dropping Venus into a heap on the ground, holding her bleeding hand.

"Ohh… that's right. You can't regenerate like my brother could, can you?" Rubedo taunted, firing another round into her arm. He stopped and spun around, dodging a punch from The Tainted. He laughed, enjoying the feel of actual combat after so long. The Tainted was fast, but he'd been born for combat.

"Come on, can't you get the best of an old man like me?"

As he toyed with the two, Moon ran over to help her friends. The twin Senshi went to help Mars.

"We can't touch them!" Neptune explained. "They bat our attacks aside like they're nothing! Kukai-san is the first person I've seen damage them!" She looked over to see Rubedo throw The Tainted over his shoulder. He grabbed his gun up again and aimed. He fired once more at The Puppetmaster. This time was a miss, but it startled her.

"Sailor Moon!" one of the unfamiliar girls called out. "Please, help Princess Mars!"

She looked over to them and ran that way at once. "Who are you?"

"I am Phobos, and this is Deimos. We are the guardians of Princess Mars."

With a nod, Moon knelt down and tried to get Mars to wake up. However, a new sound overcame them and she froze, looking up.

"Singing?"

She looked to Rubedo and saw that his face had gone pale as a sheet. "NO! Who's doing that?! Stop listening!"

The girls looked confused. "Stop listening? What's going on?"

Rubedo aimed all around him, trying to find the source of the sound that had him terrified.

"It's just a song, Rubedo-kun," Moon said in a soft voice. But deep in her chest, she was scared as well. She gasped and turned to see someone lunge out of the bushes to try and attack her. His face had a look of pure insanity in it. The singing voice quit, and the man seized up. The Puppetmaster ripped his blood from him, leaving the dried husk behind.

"Thank you for this present!" With a laugh, the blood froze into twin blades. She grabbed one in her good hand and ran at Moon, slashing at her several times. All she could do was back away as Rubedo went to reload his Ether Clip. Deimos stepped up to try and help, but an echoing scream from The Songstress vibrated through them all.

Eternal Sailor Moon watched in horror as Phobos, Deimos, Venus and Mars crumbled away into nothing.


	52. Act fifty one: Fourth Star

Fourth Star

The Crystal Palace was lit up like a star, radiating light in all directions. It was a celebration of the return of the crown princess. Even the Neo Queen had come down from the Moon to see her.

Small Lady walked the halls, enjoying the happy looks on the faces of the people who had come to see her return. Most assumed that she had simply been away for school since time travel was unknown to them. The princess was on her way to the grand ball room to see her family. She wanted to show them how much she had grown as a Sailor Senshi, and she wanted to talk to her mother about her past life.

She opened the door and stepped in, curtseying to the three who were in there. Her mother was transformed as she always was and her father was standing without aid again. The Neo Queen stood up from her chair, smiling as she saw the girl.

"Small Lady, it is so good to see you again." She held her arms out and hugged her. "I missed you… and Kara, as well."

"So, this is the Small Lady I spoke to," Lady Earth realized as she stood there with her arms crossed. "I see. So, you know."

"Yes, mama. And I meant what I told Terra-chan. I forgive you, both as Small Lady Serenity and as Kara."

Lady Earth smiled and went to hug her as well. "It's good that you're back now."

Small Lady seemed confused at her choice of words, but she didn't say anything about it. She went to see her father and hug him as well.

"Aniki is away right now, or he'd come see you as well," the Lady Earth explained. "I'm sorry you've never met him before, but I had to let things happen the way they did. I didn't want to risk you trying to alter the past by contacting him before Venus did."

"Rubedo-kun is a very interesting person. He's very old, isn't he?"

"Yes. Aniki is older than the Moon Kingdom itself."

People began to file in to the castle, leaving no more time to talk. The celebration began with cheers and smiles, and it was just wonderful. Hours passed in the blink of an eye, unnoticed until a bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to the castle. The sound caused the Neo Queen to cry out and cover her ears. The King went to help her as Small Lady stared out over the garden to see the strange, black clouds.

"That's odd… it was so sunny, too." The party began to wind down at that point as the King escorted the Neo Queen to a small room to rest until she returned to the moon. He exchanged glances with his wife, who then led Small Lady down to her own room.

"We're going to start your new lessons tomorrow," the Lady Earth explained. They passed the waiting room, but Small Lady froze as she heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"The anniversary?"

"Yes… the weather is always unstable at this point," the King explained.

"I see… this year, have those two shown up?"

Small Lady broke free of her mother and went to the door to look in. She saw an unfamiliar Sailor Senshi standing over the Neo Queen, stroking her hair as she spoke to the King.

"No. Not yet, at least. That worries me."

"They'll arrive, I'm sure of it. However, as I was talking about… that old rift in the Fourth Dimension is beginning to act up. Albedo did a number on it, and now it's beginning to influence the past."

"How so?" The King seemed worried at that and looked at the Neo Queen.

"I wonder if his will is still bound to it, and it is protection? Or-"

The Lady Earth pulled Small Lady away from the door, without anyone within knowing she had been there. With a frown, she carefully pinned her daughter to the wall.

"A disturbance in the past?" she wondered as she looked at her mother. "What point in the past? Is Auntie Sere okay? Goten-san? I-I have to go warn them!"

She tried pulling free of her mother's grip, but it was no use.

"We've returned the keys to Pluto. Your training in the past is over," she explained with more force than she thought should be necessary. "You have a lot to learn in this century."

"Something is happening, I have to warn them! If I don't, will you all even survive?"

"Kara Marie Staar! I have spoken to you, and you will not traipse about the Space-Time Continuum, understood?"

Small Lady deflated and she lowered her head in defeat. "…yes, mama."

The Lady Earth let her go and watched carefully as she went towards her room.

'_I have a bad feeling about this,_' the young princess thought. '_Something is happening!_'

* * *

"We're going back to our castles," Haruka explained to Hotaru and Goten. "We're going to put up the System Barrier."

"The hell's that?" Rubedo asked.

"Each of us have a castle on our planets. Using our power there, we will erect a barrier around the Solar System. It's an old method that hasn't been used in centuries," Setsuna explained. "Haruka, this is dangerous. We may not have enough power to safely do this."

"We don't have a choice. …we should also ask the Starlights for their help too, and gather all the information we can."

Rubedo sighed. "Twelve Thousand years ago, my biggest concern was the Gnosis Threat, and keeping MOMO safe from my psychotic brother. An army of… things that couldn't be touched and could still kill you was waiting, and my brother was going to let them all loose in order to get what he wanted. He didn't care. Now… I'm working with the descendent of his lap dog, protecting her while you guys keep the rest of the galaxy out."

"Yeah. This battle goes beyond our little star system," Goten said. "We've got Luna and Artemis to keep an eye on things here."

"Take care," Hotaru said, holding Artemis in her arms as the other three outers vanished.

* * *

Trunks opened the door to see the Three Lights standing on the main step.

"Hello. We're friends of some of Bunny-chan's friends, and they said she wasn't feeling well?" Seiya wondered. "So, we decided to come and pay a visit."

He nodded and let the three in. "Yeah. She fainted all of a sudden. She does a lot of martial arts, so I'm worried she may have overdone it. Her door is that one." Trunks pointed up the stairs to the one door that could be seen from where they were. They went up and popped the door open to see the little girl kneeling by the bed, holding Bunny's hand. Seiya could have sworn she saw something different with her ears.

"Come on, Chibi Chibi. Let's get some snacks while Bunny visits with her friends." Trunks held his hand out and led the toddler out. She went past Seiya, who noticed something familiar about her. Before she could say anything, Bunny sat up in bed, looking over to where they were.

"…I almost expected that man in blue," she whispered. "It feels like he's around, at least."

She wasn't concerned anymore at it. She stood up and went to make her bed, almost ignoring the three who were in there. There was a heavy silence before she sat back down and spoke.

"Who are they?"

"I think our question is 'who are you'?" Seiya responded.

"Serenity Briefs. And the fact that you didn't bat an eye at seeing papa tells me that you… aren't from Earth."

The three smiled at how observant she was. They went to take seats. Yaten claimed the desk chair, while Seiya sat down on the desk itself, and Taiki was on the floor. Bunny held her stuffed rabbit toy.

"…Mamo-chan is dead, isn't he?" she asked. She picked up her cellphone and looked at it, seeing the voicemail left on it.

"Kind of," Yaten said. "His Star Seed was taken. His body is dead, but his soul has been captured. Just the same as your friends."

"Where's Terra-chan?"

Seiya and Taiki exchanged glances and tried to think. "We… aren't sure."

"And how do you know so much about all of this?

Seiya laughed. "You finally asked. See, our world was visited by the person I think you call 'Angel'. This was a long, long time ago, and she taught us about the Sailor Senshi, and the War. She said that one day, she didn't know when, we would flee our world and should come to help this one. She left us with so much information that we've now lost access to."

Bunny sat there and listened, glad they weren't talking loud enough that her father would easily overhear.

"The Sailor Senshi of our world are required to study all of this. I wasn't a fan of it, but now I see how important it was."

She nodded and leaned back. Glancing over, she saw a picture of herself and Terra. "What's going on?"

The three sighed and nodded. They understood that they would have to tell her eventually.

"We don't really know much about it… that Senshi in White, the 'Angel', wasn't sure either. At least, I don't think she was. We gathered information about other Sailor Senshi, and we think we may have a picture of what's going on. The Seven Fragments." Seiya held a tarot card up. A lotus bloom was depicted on it, a sword behind that.

"That flower looks like the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou," Bunny realized. She picked her brooch up off the nightstand and opened it, pulling the crystal out.

"That's because it IS the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. You are one of these Fragments." Taiki crossed her arms, looking for a reaction of knowing. There was none, only confusion.

"Me?"

"Like we said, we don't know everything, but there's a dark force that is seeking out specific Sailor Senshi. They each hold a Fragment of power as their Star Seeds, and it wants them. You are one of them. Those three you've been fighting are also Fragments. You are all pieces of a whole. That's why only you have been able to harm them," Taiki continued.

"Rubedo-kun can hurt them, too."

"He is one of those Fragments, then. So far, this dark force has three of them for sure, and our research indicates they may have another one. That leaves three that we are certain they don't have. You, Rubedo-san, and another." Seiya cracked her neck. "You seven are important. Because there are seven 'elements' that Sailor Senshi are connected to, and they draw their power from you. Every Senshi that is of Love is connected to you, Bunny-chan."

Bunny grew quiet at that, and they took it as indication to leave. Seiya wrote something down on a pad of paper for her.

"Here's my personal cell number. If you want to discuss this more, let me know."

As the three went to walk out, Seiya looked to her left and saw the intricate incense burner sitting on a child's desk.

'_Is that…?'_

* * *

Pluto stepped into her castle and looked around. It had been so long since she had been in here last. She had just been 'born' when the Angel brought her here. She could almost see herself dashing through the halls.

Pluto herself wasn't exactly a real 'person', due to the circumstances of her birth. When the Zarathustra had been destroyed, the released energy became two solid forms. The first had been the physical Road of Time, the Fourth Dimension. The second had been Pluto herself. Due to the trauma of overuse, she couldn't remember anything from before her creation, even though she had lived it innumerable times.

She had created the Angel, and the Angel in turn created her.

Walking up to the computer, she began to check in to the other two and ran her scans on the solar system. Before her eyes, time ran backwards. She watched as it began to play normally again. The meteor that came in from a strange place. It was almost as if it 'fell in' to the solar system. It wasn't pulled by the gravity of the Sun, or even Jupiter. It came to the Earth.

"_Are you there_?" came the voice of Sailor Uranus. Her image appeared on the screen. Pluto nodded and continued her work as Neptune's image popped up as well.

"_There isn't much time. We're in synch right now,_" she warned.

"Just a moment. I'm researching what's been happening. That meteor came from a different Absolute Coordinate Plane. It was targeting Earth," Pluto told them. "It wasn't a real meteor, they came in with it to hide from us!"

There was silence as they tried to process this information. Pluto began to bring up her end of the shield, when she felt that vibrating shriek, cracking her console.

On Earth, Hotaru was supposed to stay with Goten while the three were gone, but she gasped and stood up from her spot on the floor, where she'd been coloring.

"Hotaru?" He could only watch as she vanished from sight.

"…did something happen to those three?!"

* * *

Bunny had called Seiya and scheduled a meeting with them, wanting to talk more. She stood in Galaxy Television to wait for them and looked out the window, hearing their words echo in her mind.

Everyone was dead. Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto… maybe even Terra. No, not dead. Not really. Their Star Seeds still existed, right? With that, they could be saved, right?

"It's so confusing," she sighed, sitting down in the reception chair. She looked at an old newspaper, where someone with familiar handwriting had been working on a puzzle.

"Oh, I love your hair!" a voice called out. Bunny snapped her head up to see Megaine Rin smiling at her. "How can you get it to do that? I want to grow mine long now and try it! I bet I could be… just like you!"

Bunny smiled and nodded a little. "It's nice to meet you, Megaine-san. Uh… I-I'm Serenity Briefs." She didn't know why she was introducing herself under her real name, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Oh my gosh, oh my GOSH! You're THE Serenity Briefs? Oh, come back to my office, I want your autograph!" Rin smiled and grabbed her hand. "If you would like to, that is," she said a moment later, her mood entirely different.

Bunny nodded and walked with her through the door to the back. "Well, I'm actually waiting on the Three Lights. I can sign for you when I'm done."

"It won't take a minute to do! This might be our only chance!"

She didn't give Bunny a chance to answer as she pulled her into the office and shut the door behind her with a sly little grin. Bouncing off, she went to retrieve her notebook, giving Bunny a minute to look around. Sitting on the desk was a… very familiar cellphone.

Bunny felt her blood run cold as she stared at it. Her gut screamed at her as she pulled out her own cell and opened it, hitting her speed dial. Her end rang once before the cell on the desk began to ring as well. Form where she was, Bunny saw what popped up on the front.

'_Unknown Caller_'… and her cell number.

"Oh, this person keeps calling, and I can't get them to stop!" Rin complained, walking over and snatching the phone up. As though expecting Bunny to not be listening carefully, she finally answered it. "Who is this?!"

The voice that came out of her mouth was Terra's.

"What did you do to Terra-chan?" Bunny demanded, hanging up and staring. Rin froze and then smiled as she turned around. Bunny watched her face carefully. She realized that she couldn't tell at certain angles if Rin was a boy or a girl.

"I guess I should have realized. Hm… that was my mistake, to not answer. It can't be helped, can it? You're Nightwind's friend, aren't you? You're Kara's sister… the sister we never could find."

* * *

Chibi Chibi sat in the house while Trunks was at work. Goten had come over to babysit and was watching the child color badly. She seemed to be doing a 'family portrait'. He thought it was adorable and it reminded him of when Bunny was this age. This girl looked a lot like her, after all.

That incense burner was sitting on the coffee table and every so often, the child would pick her drawing up and would hold it out, as though to let it see. Then she would smile and continue on.

"Hey, you gonna let me look, too?" Goten wondered, leaning forward. Chibi Chibi snubbed him and turned to where he couldn't see. "Is this because I ate Bunny's popsicles?"

He just thought it was adorable and he leaned back to turn the television on. They'd have to watch some little kids' show, but it was okay with him. He'd just tune it out. As he flipped through channels, he stopped and spun around, throwing a ki blast that struck someone square in the chest.

"Who's there?!"

Seiya picked herself back up and groaned, before looking to the middle of the room, where Chibi Chibi now stood up and in front of the incense burner.

"That belongs to us," she warned. Yaten moved quickly, grabbing the little one by the skirt to lift her in the air. "Give it back to us!"

"NO!" Chibi Chibi screamed, kicking. Her forehead began to glow brightly. "No, no, NO!"

"It's okay, Chibi Chibi," a new voice said. It startled Goten, who had been about to attack. "They are my friends."

The smoke from the burner began to pour out and swirl around itself, forming a person. A woman in a long, intricate dress stood there, her hair decorated with fragrant olive blossoms. Not sure what to do, Goten just stared.

"Uh… who are you?" he asked. It was Seiya who answered him.

"Princess Kakyuu!"


	53. Act fifty two: Fifth Star

Fifth Star

"I'm going to ask again, and this time I'd like a real answer, please," Goten said, not dropping his guard. "Who are you?"

They ignored him again, the Three Lights kneeling before the woman.

"Princess! You're okay! We… we've been searching everywhere for you!" Seiya seemed relieved to have her back. Kakyuu smiled at them and nodded, stepping away from Chibi Chibi.

"I apologize for being away from you three for so long," she said. "I meant to return sooner, but it took more time to heal than I expected." She then put her hand on Chibi Chibi's head.

"Chibi Chibi protected me, and kept me safe."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Goten shouted. "Look, if Trunks comes back to strange people over, he's going to kill me!"

Kakyuu just kept smiling serenely and looked to him. "Chibi Chibi has told me about you, as well. And Sailor Moon. She has kept a watchful eye on me, you see."

Goten blinked at that and looked down at the blonde child. "Chibi Chibi… who are you?"

Kakyuu knelt down to be level with her. "You are a Sailor Senshi as well, aren't you?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. There was no transformation phrase needed, her body shimmered in a myriad of colors before her uniform appeared. Her color was a soft blue, with yellow highlights and a red choker and gem. The strangest thing, though, were her ears. They were almost like an elf's ears.

"What's your name?" Goten asked, all worries of Trunks coming home vanishing in his curiosity.

The new Sailor Senshi just smiled a little and tilted her head, as if in thought.

"Hm… you should call me 'Sailor Chibi Chibi' for now"

* * *

"How do you know Kara-neechan?" Bunny demanded. She lowered her phone and hit another speed dial without Rin's knowledge. Rin just laughed.

"Why ask such a STUPID question? Of course I know Kara! It was my mistake, after all, that led to her and Nightwind's meeting!" Upon seeing the confusion on Bunny's face, she laughed again. "GOD you Japanese and your STUPID pronunciations! Heh… my name isn't Megaine Rin. It's Megai CaroLyn."

She over enunciated the 'L' in her name. "But Kara called me 'Lyn'."

"You're a Neo Senshi!" Bunny realized. "Y-You stopped Sailor Omega!"

"Not Keiko. The imposter. The imposter that they needed Kara's blood for! They wanted to use Lunarian blood to reconstruct her near-dead body, but they got Saiyan, instead. Why do you think she has a TAIL?"

Bunny powered up an attack and threw it at Lyn as hard as she could. The girl just jumped out of the way, letting it damage the wall.

"Try harder! This room is fortified! How do you think I managed to kill your favorite doll without anyone knowing?" she taunted.

"Y-you didn't kill Terra-chan! Terra-chan can't die!" Bunny threw another one at her.

"Oh, but she DID! She crumbled to dust and blew away!" Lyn laughed insanely before holding her head as though in pain. "N-no, she didn't! Sh-she's at that place! She-"

Lyn straightened and was now breathing heavily, as though suppressing whatever just happened took a lot out of her. "Stop that! If we don't do this, you can't be born!"

Bunny now looked confused and stared hard. "Uhm… are you… a schitzo?"

Lyn just frowned and stepped back. "That was my brother. He and I are very close, you see. He died in my place, during the revolution. He wanted me to be happy, so he DIED! That didn't make me happy! I ran away to the Silver Millennium and became a SERVANT! ME! I was the most important person on my world and I became a SERVANT!"

"…I remember you. You were that boy who wanted help with his chores," Bunny whispered.

She recalled a day in the past, when a new boy had entered the castle. He was filthy and they couldn't even tell what his hair color was. Once he was cleaned up and fed, the Queen Serenity had spoken to him in the throne room for a very long time. No one had been allowed in, but when she came back out it was announced he would be a new servant. The Queen had wanted him to become friends with the princesses. Was this why?

"I-I remember being in the garden one day… you were getting tired from sweeping, because you'd had a… nightmare? A nightmare the previous night. I… I asked you if you needed anything, and all you ever said to me was 'I just want help with my chores'."

Lyn jumped at Bunny and kicked her square in the chest. The pain in her wound caused her to cough blood up as she slumped over.

"If we can get all seven of us together, then we get our greatest desires! I want my brother back! Why wasn't he born with me, like he was supposed to be?!" She went to shriek and was stopped when Rubedo punched her throat as hard as he could. She coughed and sputtered as he went to help Bunny up.

"Thanks for calling me," he said. "I take it this is one of those monsters running around?"

"Rubedo-kun, she's done something to Terra-chan! She has Terra-chan's phone!"

That news almost sent Rubedo over the edge, and Bunny backed away from him as fast as she could. His aura was… overwhelming. Blood red and enraged, and it terrified her.

"Get your phone," he started with an eerie calmness to his voice. "And call your uncle. Tell him to come pick you up and take you back to my place. We will discuss this when I get back."

He turned to look at her and his face was hard. "Understood?"

She nodded meekly and picked her phone up as she went to the door. Before she could open it, however, it swung forward to let The Tainted step in.

"And where do you think you're going?" she wondered. Her skin had developed a dark grey tone and her eyes were completely clouded over by now. Bunny could smell a rotten stench pour off of her and saw that her hands were completely malformed and claw-like.

The Tainted fell back when Rubedo raised his Makarov and unloaded a round into her leg.

"I don't believe you were invited into this conversation," he said coolly. His voice and tone had shifted as he spoke. He moved to Lyn, who had just regained speech, and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall and putting the barrel of the gun into her mouth.

"Where is Fayth?" he asked, pulling back the hammer. "You have her phone… so where is she?"

He suddenly jerked the gun away and fired again. The shot grazed Bunny and struck The Tainted in the arm. "I SAID TO STAY DOWN, BITCH!"

Lyn took that moment to shriek. Rubedo put his gun hand to his ear to block the sound out and Bunny dropped to her knees. Both were incapacitated as she transformed into Sailor Epsilon… The Songstress.

"It looks like we have them. Only one more to break out." She knelt down and grabbed Rubedo by the hair. Giving a hard jerk, she had him on his side. "This is for my throat, asshole."

Before she could crush his windpipe, she was knocked back with an attack that came from nowhere.

"Star Serious Laser!"

It didn't hurt her in the least, but it caught her off guard. Hissing like an angry cat, she put her hand on The Tainted and the two of them simply vanished.

* * *

Bunny woke up in an unfamiliar okushon with a beautiful ceiling. She looked to her left to see a familiar looking Sailor Senshi next to her. "Chibi…Chibi?"

The girl smiled at being recognized and climbed into the bed with Bunny to hug her tightly. Bunny just patted her back and went to stand up. "My head is pounding."

"My ego is bruised."

She saw Rubedo sitting at the window. "Rubedo-kun, where are we?"

Rubedo shut the book he was reading. Bunny saw that the cover had a name she couldn't pronounce on it, but she kept looking at him. He sighed.

"Those three came and got us. And the kid came along for the ride. You were pretty passed out," he explained, standing up with a groan. "God, I'm old."

Chibi Chibi just kept holding on to Bunny as she stared at Rubedo.

"The girl took her buddy and they left. I didn't hear much after getting my damn ears blown out, but it almost sounded like they were gonna have to break someone out. Jail?"

"It can't be a Neo Senshi she's talking about… she's the last one left alive."

"They want the last Fragment," Seiya explained from her place in the doorway. Bunny snapped her head over to see her there. "They've locked on to you both, and now they can set their sights on the last one. Come on, the princess wants to talk to you. She would know more."

She motioned for the two to follow her. Bunny got out of bed and went down the hall as she carried Chibi Chibi and was followed by Rubedo. The sitting room was huge, it was the size of Bunny's family room and kitchen combined. Goten was sitting there and talking to a woman with long red hair.

"Hey, you're up!" he said excitedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Yeah… yeah, getting the shit beat out of you does that. So, uh, this is Princess Kakyuu. She's the princess these three were looking for." He turned to Kakyuu. "This is Bun- no, sorry, this is Serenity Briefs. She's the princess of the Silver Millennium."

"It is good to meet you. We have much to discuss." Kakyuu motioned for the two of them to sit down. Seiya provided a chair for Bunny while Rubedo had to take the chair out from under Yaten.

"I would like to tell you a story, about the creation of the Sailor Senshi. We are tied to a being called 'Chaos'. He is our creator."

That opening left no room for questions. There were only shocked looks from Goten and Bunny. Chibi Chibi just snuggled into Bunny's arms, while Rubedo didn't see a need to be impressed.

"Not us, personally. He created the first Sailor Senshi. You see, Chaos is the one who created the universe. It was purely an accident on his part. He attempted to become a star and failed. It was his desire to become the only star to exist. A brilliant and beautiful object alone in nothingness. His failure created an explosion that in turn created the universe."

"The theory of the Big Bang?" Goten wondered.

Kakyuu nodded. "It did nothing to quell his desire, it only served to enrage him. In the earliest stages, he saw it as a setback in his plans and proceeded to gather up the fragments of himself. That was 13.77 billion years ago. His frustrations caused him to send others out for him. They were the first Sailor Senshi. His soldiers."

Rubedo scratched his arm. "So how does this relate to me? I'm not one of these 'Sailor Senshi'."

"His work was going too slow for his tastes, I guess. You see, he mass-produced Sailor Senshi. They were artificial beings."

Rubedo felt as though his heart had stopped and he jumped to his feet. "Artificial?! Like Realians?!"

"Rubedo-kun, calm down," Bunny said.

His face was as red as his hair. "NO! I will NOT calm down! She is sitting here, telling me that this Chaos jackass had the capability to produce Realians, when they were only in prototype stages a CENTURY before I was created!"

"Don't interrupt!" Taiki warned. She went to speak further, but Kakyuu held her hand up to indicate a need for silence. When she was satisfied that Rubedo was finished with his ranting, she continued on.

"He developed what became known as a 'Star Seed'. A method to give more power to these artificial beings, and he gave it to a special project of his. The perfect Sailor Senshi. He called her 'Sailor Creo'. But something went wrong with the project. If I am correct, the evidence points that his top scientist ran away with her. It was another set-back. This time, he decided to use a living person, a real being to work for him. He found the person who history can only identify as 'The Fugitive'."

"Neherenia said something about that. 'The Protection of The Fugitive will be lifted'. Are they the same?" Goten asked, trying to be level about this. He tried to act as his brother would.

"Yes. Her power indicates that she came to this solar system. However, that is not the concern of the story. You see, she was a criminal on a universal scale. Something that I believe you would coin as a 'Mass Murderer'. She would set foot on a world and would render it lifeless within one Earth Month and would continue on her way. And it would have kept going… had she not been captured. They sentenced her to death, but Chaos intervened at the last moment. I would assume that he promised her more chances to kill and she left with him."

Kakyuu looked out the window and to the sky. The light pollution of Tokyo made it impossible to see any stars out. She shuddered with the realization that The Fugitive would have made all skies throughout existence look like this.

"And she's here?" Rubedo demanded, suddenly aware that his gun wasn't on him.

"Chaos was so thrilled by her successes, that he decided she would become the mother of his fourth, and most powerful, generation of Senshi."

"…she had kids?" Goten demanded.

"Yes. And then she, and the children, vanished from history. Fourteen years later, the children turned back up. I don't know the details, but it seems that they found Sailor Creo and her husband, Wilhelm, and killed them both, taking the Star Seed and shattering it into seven fragments. The both of you hold a fragment each."

"I'm done," Rubedo said at once. He stood up and walked to the door of the okushon, slamming it on his way out. Bunny blanched and got up to follow him. Goten would have been the third to leave, but Kakyuu encouraged him to stay.

"Let them."

* * *

"Rubedo-kun!" Bunny called out as she followed him into Ichinohashi Park. She sat Chibi Chibi, who had transformed back, down and ran up to him to grab the back of his suit jacket. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Realians and now Wilhelm… god, what the FUCK is he doing with his hands in everything?" Rubedo demanded, sitting on a springing horse. "That bastard was in on that the entire time! Did the Inquisitor know about it?"

"Uhm… Princess Kakyuu said that he died, Rubedo-kun," Bunny pointed out as she sat on a swing next to the little girl.

"He didn't die when she claims he did, I watched him die myself. …I guess it makes sense. If he was working for that Chaos jackass, that could explain how he got hold of Realian technology."

Bunny let him rant for a moment, before she looked down to Chibi Chibi who seemed to be having a load of fun on the swing. She had since transformed back, and Bunny thought for a moment.

"Chibi Chibi… who are you?"

The little girl didn't stop her fun for several long minutes. She seemed determined to enjoy the swing set for as long as she could. With the realization that both Bunny and Rubedo were staring at her, she stopped and sat there, smiling at them both.

"I am I."

That answer made no sense to either of them.

"Okay, so we've got Wilhelm working for this Chaos jackass… but he ran off? Why?"

"Uh… who is this person?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah… I forgot you aren't the Inquisitor. She officially worked for him like my brother did. He ran everything back home. Everything. He was in charge of two of the most powerful corporations in the system. I guess he 'developed' Realians… and he funded the research that 'discovered' the UMN." Rubedo sighed and looked at the ground. "We have a theory that he's the one who commissioned Fayth."

"Maybe he fell in love," Bunny decided simply. Rubedo blinked and looked over to her.

"Huh?"

"You said you don't know why he ran off. Maybe he fell in love with this Sailor Creo person. "

That idea made Rubedo laugh. "I don't see it. There's a reason. Whatever, he's dead now. The Inquisitor helped us finish him off."

Bunny nodded and looked down again, sighing. As she thought, a small item hit the ground and bounced to her, stopping at her feet. She picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a little key for an old-fashioned lock. When she looked up, she saw two children standing there, staring at her.

"Is this yours?" she asked, holding it out to them with a smile. "You must have dropped it."

The girl reached out to take the key and said nothing the entire time. Once it was in her hands, she frowned.

"I hate you."

Those three words caused a lot of confusion between Rubedo and Bunny. He went over and knelt down to be at eye level with them and frowned.

"That's not very nice."

The girl glared at them and Bunny grabbed Rubedo to pull him away. Just as her hand touched his shoulder, though, there was an explosion of pure energy from the two children. Chibi Chibi grabbed Bunny by the leg as the storm of energy overtook the trio.


	54. Act fifty three: Sixth Star

Sixth Star

"The city is going to be blown away!" Bunny shrieked as she held Rubedo in place. She got between him and the attack as she knew she could survive it. She flared her aura in an attempt to cancel it out, but soon realized that it wasn't going to work. Rubedo couldn't breathe well in the attack and Bunny began to get scared for him.

She held her hands out to summon the Holy Grail to her, in hopes its added power would stop this madness.

"I-if I can return them here, to me, we can protect this planet as one!" She concentrated as had as she could on their powers, not noticing that the area had grown calm and… black.

Rubedo laid on the ground next to her and wheezed in an attempt to get the air back into his lungs. Those two children stood there to look at her with intense hatred. The boy raised a single hand up to point at her.

"Do you think they'll come… just because you called them?" he wondered. "Your harem is beyond your reach."

Bunny faltered. "Because… we always fought together. We fought for… the future. For Kara-neechan…"

The grail melted away as though it were sand in the wind. She stared at it with uncomprehending eyes as her mind struggled to keep hold of the faces of her friends and the warm feeling of their powers that were part of her. The boy kept pointing at her.

"Are you sure that the future you believe in… even exists?" A beam of light shot from his finger to meet with her forehead. So many images began to run together, but something inside began to force them out. Bunny saw her papa and Goten-oji as children running around, and that seemed to keep the invasion at bay.

"How do you know… that future will come to pass?"

The light became stronger, and the images faded away, starting to go black. Blood poured forth from the wound in her chest as she started to fall back. However, Chibi Chibi stared at the two older children with intensity in her eyes. Grabbing Bunny's arms, she held them out as her own blinding, white hot aura surged. The Grail appeared once more and with her help, it exploded power. The two were forced to flee in terror, just in time for Goten to show up.

"What the hell?!"

Chibi Chibi stared up at him from where she sat next to the unconscious Bunny. "It's okay," she assured. "We're fine."

* * *

"_He gave her a betrothal necklace," the girl whispered. "Can you believe it? Poor Kamala…"_

_The second girl nodded as they trudged through the deep snow. "I know… everyone thought that they'd end up getting married. I guess he didn't get the note!"_

_Kamala sat under a snow drift with her knees to her chin, staring out at the ocean with a look of jealousy on her face. What did that harpy have that she didn't? Why wasn't Kiron with her? Staring down at the undisturbed snow, she watched it melt and refreeze. She then held her hands out and watched as it lifted up, forming a little doll that was a rough replica of that harpy. _

_Her glare became stronger as she squeezed it until it was no more. There was a terrible pain inside of her, and she could only wonder if this is what her ancestor had felt, when his beloved had gone with another man._

_Everyone knew that story. Her family wasn't exactly well loved in the village because of what Auka had tried to do… because of what he was. _

_It was getting dark, and the snow was starting to fall. As she stood up to go home for the night, she could hear laughter. Sure enough, there they were. The happy couple. They walked towards the center of the village, and Kamala felt her anger boil over._

_Standing up, she trudged through the snow and went towards them. Kiron saw her and his face went red in embarrassment. It was obvious he was hoping she wouldn't find out._

"_How could you?!" Kamala demanded with tears in her eyes. "You go behind my back?! What about the PROMISE?!"_

"_Kamala, you don't get it," he said weakly. "Mom and dad wouldn't-"_

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!" she shrieked. The full moon in the sky poured down on them, and Kiron noticed the snow around the houses began to turn red. "You said you'd move the world if it meant we could be together! You didn't CARE about my Bloodbending! And now you're saying you DO?!"_

_In a rush, Kiron tried to freeze her in a block of ice, but he was seized up and thrown back. The girl, too, was thrown as a tide of blood came up behind Kamala. Several razor-sharp blades formed from the mass and rushed at the girl, slicing her to ribbons. Standing back up, Kiron tried to strike her with a water whip, but it dropped as he was seized up._

"_You want to be with her forever? FINE! SEE IF I CARE ANYMORE!"_

_The tide of blood fell on Kamala as she glared at him. The blood from his fiancée rose up and encased him, freezing solid._

_She turned to walk away and saw a man standing there, smiling._

"_And I didn't even have to do anything," he laughed, crossing his arms. "If you help me, I can bring him back for you."_

"_How can you promise something like that?" Kamala demanded._

"_I need you. Well, I needed your ancestor, but he's useless now that you've inherited his… 'gift'. If you come with me and help me find the others like you, I will create a Utopia for you, and you'll be with him forever."_

_Kamala looked back at Kiron before turning to the man._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You may call me 'Chaos'."_

* * *

Bunny sat up, still feeling the effects of the attack in her. She was at Goten's place, laying on his couch and everyone was around her to wait for her to wake up.

"Easy, easy," Rubedo said as he moved to help her sit up. "You took a lot of that."

She nodded a little and looked to see an ecstatic Chibi Chibi sitting next to her. The little girl hugged her and plopped onto her at once, refusing to be moved.

"What happened?" Bunny wondered. Goten hung his phone up and sighed.

"I don't know. We got there, and you were laying on top of Rubedo here. He said something about a couple of kids and… I don't know." He kicked the wall lightly, looking back towards his bedroom. "Kakyuu's in there. Some kind of meditation thing."

"Speak with respect when talking about her!" Yaten warned.

"Shut up. Look, whatever it was, I felt a lot of power pour out from there."

Bunny shook her head and ran a hand through Chibi Chibi's blonde pigtail. "I don't remember it. Do you?" She looked down at the little girl who smiled at her and hugged her.

"You trust this kid a lot. Didn't you say she tricked your father into thinking she's your sister?" Rubedo wondered.

"Yeah. But she's always there. Chibi Chibi, who are you? Are you an angel from the future?"

Seiya just smiled and pat Bunny's head. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

Bunny leaned back a little with Rubedo's help as she waited for the soreness to go away. She thought about the events of her life that led up to all of this. Meeting Luna, then the girls, going to the future, defeating the Death Busters, the Dead Moon… now all of this. Even though it had only been a few years, it felt more like a decade had passed.

"It isn't just the Star Seeds that make us who we are… it's more than that. It's our friends and our loved ones. I can understand this now. Everyone would give it their all to bring me back… so I'm going to do the same. Goten-oji, we won't use the Dragon Balls, we're going to go there ourselves… and bring them back."

'_Do you think they'll come… just because you called them?'_

"We're going to leave Earth to find these Sailor Senshi, and find Chaos… and we're going to bring everyone back!"

* * *

"Hey, papa?" Bunny asked as she came up the stairs from the basement the next morning.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, uhm… I-I've gotta go out," she said, struggling with her words. "I have somewhere to be. Don't worry, Goten-oji will be there, too!"

"Well if Goten's there, then I'm not worried. Will you call?"

"I won't be able to. But, if I don't come home, don't worry. I'll be with Terra-chan," she promised.

He tilted his head a little, but nodded. "Okay. If it's Nightwind-san, I really won't have to worry. Be good."

Bunny nodded and walked to the front door, the one they rarely used, except for guests. Goten was waiting there, along with her new friends. Kukai-san, and those new pop stars.

"I love you, papa!" Bunny shouted before running back and hugging him as tight as she could. He hugged back and they stood like that for a long time, before Bunny let go and ran off to her friends. She shut the door behind her, and left Trunks by himself. He just smiled.

"Good luck, Sailor Moon."

He turned to go back to his newspaper when he heard a sound in the house. After a tense moment of just listening, he spun around and punched, hitting a monstrous woman in the gut. She fell back and held where he'd hit.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you need to get the hell out!" he warned, powering up a Ki blast. He went to throw it but felt his body seize up. He was lifted from the ground by an unseen force and could only watch as the first woman stood back up.

"Where did she go?" she demanded, spitting blood.

Trunks played ignorant. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

The woman slapped his across the face as hard as she could, though it did nothing to him. "Where is Sailor Moon?!"

"She's not here!"

"You lie! Speak before the Maker and tell me the truth!" The Tainted demanded as she drew her blade and sunk it into his gut. Her years of battle guided the blade to a non-killing blow, and he didn't even bleed, thanks to The Puppetmaster.

"Your heart is trying to race," The Puppetmaster warned. "Don't lie to us."

She gripped her hands and he choked for nearly a minute before being allowed to breathe again.

"Where is she?!"

Trunks laughed. "Is this your idea of pain? You've clearly never met my father."

The Tainted was losing patience with this infuriating man and ripped her blade out, bringing it across his gut. He was then thrown up through the floor of the second story, before being brought back down as hard as possible. Something might have broken at that point, but he wasn't able to tell.

"It would be best if you told us. We'll even let you live," The Songstress said as she stepped around the corner.

"You're asking me to give up my daughter's location so you can kill her," he pointed out. He wasn't stupid. "How heartless do you think I am, Megaine Rin? Yeah, I know who you are… your singing is a dead give-away. Hey, how'd that last attempt to destroy Earth work out for you?"

She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Again, he felt nothing from it.

"Hit harder, sweetheart. This just makes it more fun." The anger on her face just made him smile. "I heard that song again. You know the one only I could hear all those years ago? I don't know what you did to Goten and father and everyone else to make them forget you, but I guess it didn't work on me, huh? Or maybe you forgot me. Well, either way works."

Her face went red as he laughed before choking again.

"That lawsuit on copyright infringement hit you pretty hard, didn't it?" he asked once he was done coughing. "Did you actually fake your death? That one hit the tabloids like wildfire."

She made a motion with her hand and in an instant The Tainted began striking him hard and fast. There was too much pain and he wanted to scream. He held it all in, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing him plead for mercy. His eyes settled on his mantle, where a picture of his wife sat.

"I don't know where Bunny went… but I know she's safe." He seized up as he felt his muscles rip and tear under the skin, and others contracted so tightly that they snapped bone. His heart was getting to the point it couldn't pump… or that bitch in red was keeping it from doing so.

"Bunny, don't turn back…!" he called out to nothingness. Then he paused. "Huh? What is that…? K-Kiyo?"

"_Trunks, what should we name the baby?" Kiyo asked as they walked through the park._

"_We're talking about this now? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."_

_She just smiled. "I was just wondering. I think it's going to be a boy."_

"_Father would love that," Trunks said as they sat down on a bench. "He'd have another one to train."_

"_So, pick out a name. I like Takamasa." She looked over to him._

"_A name?"_

"_Yes! Pick a girl name," Kiyo insisted, still smiling. "If it turns out to be a girl, you can name her!"_

"_I'm no good at this stuff. I'm sure you've got a name picked out that will be beautiful."_

"_Not good enough. Pick a name, or else I'll invite mother and father for the weekend."_

"_Oh, god, anything but that! Fine, fine!" With a groan of frustration, he glanced around. "Hana."_

"_You just picked the first thing your eye landed on!" she pointed out. "When you get back from America, I expect a REAL name."_

_Trunks laughed and stood up, offering his hand to her. "Huh?" His head darted up and looked around, looking to the sky._

"_Is something wrong?" Kiyo wondered._

"Hey, can you hear that, Kiyo?" Trunks asked with a smile as blood poured from his mouth. "Someone's singing a lullaby."

* * *

Bunny and the others had met up, going first to the Moon Castle. It had been restored shortly after her defeat of Metallia, and the entire place was pristine and new. The walls gleamed, having been made of the same substance as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Rubedo was leaning over the controls to the main computer.

"Nothing from those three," he warned. "I'm not familiar with this system, so I could be over-looking something, but I can't find a trace of them. How are you holding up back there?"

He glanced back to Eternal Sailor Moon who was leaning against the wall and looking around. The last time she'd physically been here, Terra was a lifeless husk leaning against the Pillar of Prayer. She just waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Yeah, she's fine," Goten supplied. He was curious as to why Rubedo suddenly had a change of heart regarding her. He could barely stand her at one point but now it was like they were best buddies. Rubedo went back to work.

"It's a damn AAA class computer. I can't hack it." Kicking it in frustration, he leaned back. "I need a password to open it."

Goten has a rush of inspiration. Pluto had left the letter, right? He walked over and leaned down to try and type something in.

"The password is… Moon… Prism… Power?" Once he hit enter, they were in. Everyone crowded around to see what they could.

"It's security footage." Rubedo got down on his knees to get more comfortable as he worked through the endless, boring footage. Once he was done, they watched the entrance of Pluto and her work to set the barrier up. No… she was doing something else.

"I can't get the sound up. Deal with it," Rubedo warned.

They watched Pluto recoil in horror as the screen went blank for Uranus and Neptune. Saturn ran in at the last moment, barely making it before The Songstress, Sailor Epsilon, showed up and used her attack. Everyone was suddenly grateful that they didn't have sound up. The shriek reduced the two to dust and left nothing behind but their Star Seeds. That was when footage ended.

"So they got to her first," Star Fighter realized. "When we come back… we may not have anything to come back to."

"Don't say that." Chibi Chibi Moon clenched her hands tightly. Kakyuu put her hand on the child's head.

"In any case, we must hurry to Chaos and the Fragments."

* * *

"We've found the final one!" The Puppetmaster said. "She tried to stop our fun, but we've found her, and it was just as he said it would be!"

The Gardener didn't look up from his search. "Oh?"

"We have all seven! We have all seven! Now, once they gather here, we'll get our desires! Kiron will be with me!"

"The Gatekeeper truly is such. Ha ha ha, she guards the gates of hell! And The Songstress once fought against her!"

The Tainted ran a clawed hand down her face. To be normal again, without the Taint within her… to have her family back… it was so close. "We must bring her to us."

"Come on and find us, Eternal Sailor Moon! We will rip your body to shreds and back again until you BEG to join us, and with what is left… we will tell you the truth!"


	55. Act fifty four: Seventh Star

Seventh Star

They went through space until they stopped and left the UMN. Moon stared at a planet that was unfamiliar to them with hard eyes before beginning to descend. Goten grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "That's not where we're supposed to be heading to."

"I can feel something similar to The Tainted down there. This world radiates with the same power that she does." Moon pulled free and went to descend down while holding Rubedo's hand. "Maybe there's something here that can help beat her."

Goten couldn't bring himself to stop her, and with a look of being sorry to the others he went after her at once. Chibi Chibi Moon was next to hurry along, followed by Kakyuu and the Starlights. They descended rapidly towards the ground, heading for where Sailor Moon was going. She had chosen her destination and no one would stop her. She transformed back into Bunny once she was on the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Rubedo demanded as he checked his gun and switched back to his regular ammo.

"I can feel someone with similar power to The Tainted here. Maybe a family member." Bunny waited for the others.

"Looks backwater," her companion noted. "I think I just saw a horse-drawn carriage rumble past."

Bunny looked up to see Goten and the others descend to the ground and watched Chibi Chibi Moon grab her leg and stay there. The Senshi transformed back with some hesitation and Bunny reached down to pick Chibi Chibi up.

"Come on. I can feel it coming from that city." Bunny began walking towards the massive gates. There were guards everywhere and Bunny wondered if this was normal. It certainly didn't seem that way. Before she could get into the gates, one of the guards stopped them. He spoke to them, but no one really understood him. It was Rubedo who answered. They conversed for a tense minute before being allowed through.

"You speak English?" Bunny wondered. Rubedo nodded.

"I lived all over Europe and America for centuries. I'd just shown up in Japan not even ten years ago. So I speak a lot of languages. Had to learn to survive, you know." He motioned them to follow as he walked along. "It seems there's some kind of war going on, and it has to do with their queen. Well, former queen. I told them we're here to join the army, they said to head to the castle."

He motioned to where the palace sat and they went that way.

* * *

"Wooow, it's so big!" Bunny breathed. It was smaller than the Silver Millennium, but still impressive. She stared up at the architecture and the stonework as people rushed around her.

"Yeah, even I'm impressed. I've never seen hand-done masonry this intricate," Rubedo said, leaning in.

"_Admiring the stonework? It's all Dwarven, you know,"_ a female voice said. Bunny and the others didn't understand, but Rubedo did.

"_Dwarven?"_

"_Yeah, lots of people react that way when then find out. But it's true. Completely redone after the war, mind you. Are you guys here for the guard positions_?"

Rubedo nodded and motioned to Goten and the Three Lights. "_We are. We just moved here, and they don't exactly understand y'know. Did you have any positions in the castle open for the girls?"_

As the two spoke to one another, there was a loud scream as one of the pillars, which seemed to have taken recent damage, broke free and began to crash down on the group. Before any guard or soldier could react, Bunny and Goten were on either end of the hallway. Kakyuu, Seiya and Chibi Chibi were with Bunny while Taiki and Yaten were with Goten. Their movements were faster than anyone could see.

"_...my friend, if your girlfriend can move like that I want her on the front lines,"_ the woman said. "_Come on, you should see the king."_ She motioned to the throne room and Bunny nodded. That was where she felt the power come from.

"_So I noticed you've got a little elf with you," _the woman said. "_Something go wrong in an Alienage?"_

Rubedo blinked. "_Uh… pardon?"_

"_Oh! She's Dalish? My mistake! I've worked with the Dalish before, they're a proud, strong people. She must have been accidently left behind. Any idea what clan she's with?"_

Rubedo had no idea how to answer, but the woman took his silence as something else.

"_Not sure? Well, I'll get some contacts together and we'll find out for you. Here we are!"_

She pushed the large doors open and briskly walked towards the large chair, where a young man sat staring at a map. He would whisper to an aide next to him who would in turn speak on his behalf. He looked very familiar to the group.

"_Duncan, I've got new recruits! You should see how fast two of them can move!"_ the woman shouted. Everyone stared, and Bunny felt self-conscious. Goten just nervously waved, having no idea what was going on.

"Rubedo-kun, what's going on?" Bunny asked.

"I think I just got us drafted in the military," he responded, leaning over. They watched the king whisper to the aide, who said something that caused everyone in the room to leave, leaving only the aide, the woman, and the group.

"_Duncan is wondering where they are from, love,"_ the aide said. "_After all, I was only able to fend off the last group of 'recruits' our departed captain brought in."_

"_Look, we just need to talk, we're not here to cause trouble or anything,"_ Rubedo began, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture. "_My name is Gaignun Kukai, Jr., but you can call me 'Rubedo'. We need your help."_

Duncan sat straight and glared. He wasn't all that much older than Bunny, "_And what help is that?"_

His teeth were… not human. They were razor sharp and the crowded his mouth. He looked like a monster out of a nightmare, but Bunny could feel it from him.

"_You have…mother? Looks like you?"_ she asked in her terrible English.

"What the hell?" Rubedo demanded.

"_My mother is dead, now please leave my castle. I have enough to worry about without listening to this,"_ he snapped, waving his hand to the door. "_Zevran, get them out of here."_

The aide nodded and drew a blade, walking towards them.

"I think this is our cue to go," Seiya announced, heading to the door at once. However, Bunny didn't move. She held her ground and when the man – the elf – got close enough to strike, he suddenly found himself face down on the floor with something heavy on his back.

"_Not leave until you speak,_" Bunny announced from her perch on Zevran's back.

* * *

"_Let me see if I understand you,"_ Duncan said as he shifted in his seat. "_You are telling me that my mother DIDN'T poison herself to death and we DIDN'T commit her corpse to a funeral pyre? Have you any idea of how mad you sound?"_

"_Yeah, doesn't make me feel any saner to say it. I don't know if it's true or not, but Bunny here is certain that you're the child of this bitch we've been fighting. She thinks something here will help us stop her._"

The king sighed and stood up to pace back and forth, as Amell and Zevran sat perched near the only entrance or exit to the room. Bunny was walking along, admiring the architecture of the room while holding Chibi Chibi and Zevran was trying to flirt with her.

"He keeps saying she poisoned herself and they burned the body. What the hell?" Rubedo demanded, looking back at everyone.

"What about the teeth?" Yaten wondered, pointing at her own as if to make a point with it.

"Yeah, they look the same," Taiki realized.

"Hey, leave her alone," Seiya demanded when he noticed the smile on Zevran's face at whatever he'd just said. She put an arm around Bunny's shoulders and led her off. "What the hell does he keep saying?"

"I'd tell you, but I'm not comfortable with that kind of filth. _How'd you get those teeth?"_ Rubedo asked, turning his attention back to the king.

"_None of your concern."_

"_Come, come now, little Duncan, you were surely taught better manners than that. I am certain your father taught you better in his short time with you,"_ Zevran taunted. "_Eh, his mother and father had trouble conceiving, so Victoria broke down and got help of a mage. But, it seems this mage was one she angered in the past."_

"_Not hard to see,"_ Amell said. "_Only mage she ever learned to like was Wynne. Maybe me._"

"_Regardless of it all, those fantastic teeth you see our young king with is a… 'gift' from the mage. Our Warden Monarchs with a child who bears the traits of a Darkspawn._"

"_You lost me at 'Darkspawn'. Look, honestly, I don't know a damn thing about this place, but the more you talk about this woman, the more I'm convinced that Bunny is right,"_ Rubedo said tensely.

"_Oh, her name is 'Bunny' is it? I'd like to get to know her better,"_ Zevran replied with a smile. The glare he got from Goten, however, told him he should probably shut up now. He never did stop that grin, however.

"Keep an eye on him," Rubedo warned as he stood from his seat. He went to pace again when Amell straightened.

"_We have a Darkspawn approaching. Probably the messenger for The Architect. Open the doors!"_ Amell called out. They listened to the door begin to creak open and Bunny pulled away from Seiya.

"Rubedo-kun! Goten-oji! Don't let them open that door!"

Seiya got between the door and Bunny as it was thrown open with a burst of wind that sliced Yaten apart at once.

"YATEN!"

"Now, go to sleep!" The Tainted shouted, throwing another burst of wind at Taiki. She, too, was struck down. The Star Seeds of the two floated up to the woman's hands.

"_Mother?!"_Duncan stood up and drew his sword. The last he'd heard of his mother, she had poisoned his father and little sister before killing herself. His salvation had come because he had been at Redcliffe Castle when it happened. His mother had been burned to ashes, how could she be here?!

"_Don't drop your guard, she's a sadistic bitch!"_ Rubedo shouted as he fired several rounds at her. Only one struck her as she went for Bunny. Seiya transformed and grabbed The Tainted's wrists, trying to hold her back long enough for Zevran to try and plant a blade in her spine. The Tainted turned her body and kicked him back, then twisted about, using momentum to hurl Sailor Star Fighter into the stone wall.

"_She's a Darkspawn now! It's progressed far more quickly than mine has!"_ Amell warned. She conjured up a blast of fire and let it loose, only to have hurricane-force winds send it back. Zevran pulled Amell out of the way just in time.

"_Ah, it was getting quite boring here, anyway. Time for a little fun._"

Bunny transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and swung her staff into The Tainted's gut as hard as she could. She struck the stone wall opposite of Sailor Star Fighter and the stress caused the fractures to web out. Duncan grabbed a sword and was down in the fighting as soon as he could be. His arrival caused The Tainted to falter.

"_Alistair?_"

He was not happy to hear that name. "_After everything you did, you DARE use my father's name!?"_ He swung his sword as she seemed to regain composure, cutting her arm. She grabbed him by the throat and faltered again at the sight of him. He responded with the one thing he knew he shouldn't do.

He bit down as hard as he could, sinking his sharp teeth through the hand, and she began to bleed.

She dropped him and roared in pain, her mind now almost entirely gone. Turning to Sailor Star Fighter, who was unconscious on the ground, she slashed at her with those sharp claws. Fighter was dead in moments.

"NO!" Eternal Sailor Moon swung her staff again. "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy KISS!"

The Tainted was thrown back by the attack and was heavily damaged. She still tried to get up when Rubedo walked over.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck down."

One bullet later, it was over.

* * *

"_I can still taste it! Maker save me, it's awful!"_ Duncan spat, trying to wipe the taste of his mother's blood from his mouth.

"_That was very foolish of you. Now you are tainted,"_ Zevran explained. They stood by the hastily done funeral pyre that held the bodies of the Starlights. Bunny sat off on her own as she watched the flames engulf them and only let Chibi Chibi near her. They continued to talk, but she stopped trying to listen.

"Seiya-kun… Taiki-kun… Yaten-kun…" Bunny sniffled and tried to not cry. "Why does everyone die?"

Chibi Chibi just leaned against her.

Rubedo walked over to Goten. "So, once this is done we should head on. We did what we came to do… man, I was hoping we wouldn't have to lose anyone for it."

Goten nodded and put an arm around the grief-stricken Kakyuu. The flames were dying down by now and he watched Duncan walk over to Bunny.

"_Your red haired friend said you can't understand me very well… but I still wanted to say I'm sorry. If I'd believed you earlier, this wouldn't have happened. And now you've lost three warriors. I am to travel now, to undergo a Joining Ritual, and I have big plans for Ferelden. That being said, I would gladly welcome all of you to my court."_ He held his hand out to her to help her stand. She took it and hoisted herself up, nodding.

"_Is not your fault. It… okay."_ She smiled as bravely as she could and looked to Goten, who had lifted Kakyuu up.

"_Thanks again, pal. And thanks for the offer, but we made a promise to get home, where we belong. Sorry your mom was a psychotic bitch."_

Duncan laughed at that. "_She wasn't always bad… but after that strange man came to the castle when my sister was ill and gave her that medicine… things went bad after that. She gave it to my father and he died… she loved him so much that it drove her insane I guess. She saw my sister as a monster and killed her… and then…"_

"_You don't have to say any more. I think I know what happened. This person was the guy we're after. His name is Chaos, and he's had his hands in everything. When we get to him, we'll give him a good one for what he's done to you and your family."_

Bunny waved and went to walk off into the woods, to be away from people when they took off again. Zevran called out to her by name and she stopped to look back. He said something else she didn't quite catch, but with the way Rubedo tried to hurry her along, she could only guess.

"Fucking pervert."

* * *

Note: I hate author's notes, but this is necessary. In case you didn't realize it, I italicized speech to differentiate speaking, because I realized that, logically, the DA group wouldn't understand Japanese.

"This is Japanese"

_"And this is English"_


	56. Act fifty five: Eighth Star

Eighth Star

They touched down on another world, landing in the middle of the woods once more. The attempt to use the UMN to get closer to the Zero Star had failed and left them with no other option.

"There is a gateway on this planet. We can use that," Kakyuu explained. Her eyes were still red from crying over the loss of the Starlights, so Goten was helping her get around. Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon stayed near Rubedo as they moved around.

"Huh. This place is kind of familiar," Rubedo pointed out. Moon nodded.

"I've seen this place in my dreams."

It was a beautiful place and looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

"Let's split up and find this gateway," Goten suggested. "We can meet back in an hour." He nodded in the direction he'd be going and led Kakyuu off with him, while Moon and Rubedo walked in another way. With only an hour to look, they had to move quickly.

* * *

"So, Rubedo-kun… you changed your mind about being my friend pretty quickly," she began as she held Chibi Chibi Moon on her hip. "I'm not ungrateful or anything, just… curious."

Rubedo walked on for a short while before he spoke. "You saved my life back there. When those kids attacked us. I mean, I was a dick to you the whole time and when it came down to it, the first thing you did was get in the way. I… can't say I would've done the same for you."

Moon nodded as he spoke. She knew he didn't like her, but he said they'd be friends. Even if he wasn't the nicest, kindest person in the world, that didn't mean he deserved to die because of it.

"It's just that I'm old. Really old. I can't get the prejudice out of my head, and I have a hard time reminding myself that you're not The Inquisitor. I mean, that's what I call you in my head if I'm not calling you 'bitch'."

"My ancestor did a lot of bad things to you all, didn't she?" Moon tightened her grip on Chibi Chibi Moon.

"You know, she explained herself to us when she showed up to go to Michtam with us, and I guess she had her reasons. I just…"

He sighed and shook his head, motioning for her to follow. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Moon continued to follow him, trying to find a reason for him to smile.

"You're very handsome," she said after a short silence. He paused and looked back at her with confusion on his face.

"I'm what?"

"Handsome! I mean, I thought that when I saw the picture of Terra-chan and her papa… uhm, your brother. You look just like him. But, I mean, if you and he are clones of someone else, I guess you would and… I'm not talking right." She closed her mouth and blushed bright. "You're just always so sad, and you shouldn't be!"

"I'm sad all the time because I've lost so much. Gaignun and Albedo, and I had to leave MOMO and the old man… all to find Fayth. I was hoping it wouldn't take long, but it took over a hundred centuries. And why? So all of this could happen?"

He sat down on a large rock and looked up at the black sky. "I was going to kill myself. I tried twelve different times, and I just got scared. I always saw the destruction of Miltia in my mind's eye, and I couldn't go through with it."

Moon went over to him and rubbed his back before hugging him.

"It got so tedious. I couldn't take it. I'd just get depressed again and again until I hit that point and I'd say 'But what if tomorrow I could have found Fayth?' I'd go back to it and look for her. Until your friends called me. Maybe that's part of the reason I'm with you. You guys gave me a reason to live."

Moon smiled at that. "Just promise that you won't ever hurt yourself, Rubedo-kun."

He nodded and went to say something when they heard Goten's voice call out.

"Hey! We found something!"

* * *

The group stood before a giant clock tower that held an ornate gateway. The gate opened to nowhere it seemed.

"This is it," Kakyuu said, putting her hand to the door. She pushed it open, but there was nothing but the other side. "What? This isn't how it's supposed to be…"

She closed it and tried again. Moon knelt down and looked at the lock mechanism. When the door was closed and she peered through it, she could see something different on the other side.

"It looks like a cemetery," she commented as she looked back up to Goten. Rubedo put his hand on the door and backed off as he was burned and a voice called out.

"Your Avarice is denied!"

"Can't say I was expecting that," Rubedo grumbled as he cradled his burned hand. Moon frowned and tried her luck, only to meet with the same fate.

"Your Lust is denied!"

"That hurts!" she wailed. Goten walked over to look at the injuries on the two as Kakyuu pushed the door again. It opened as it had been and she was undamaged.

"What's it got against us, anyway?" Rubedo demanded. He kicked it in frustration. He hissed in sudden pain and hopped on his uninjured foot as it roared again. "What's your problem?!"

"It won't let you in," The Puppetmaster grinned. She stepped out from behind a tree. Walking up to it, she put her hand to it and grit her teeth to endure the searing pain in her hand.

"Your Envy is denied!"

She pulled her hand back and drew water up from the grass, letting it coat the injured hand. It began to glow and in moments the burn mark was gone. After a brief respite, she suddenly turned and attacked, slamming Rubedo into the gate with her Blood Bending, holding him there as the gate burned his back. He shrieked in pain.

"Let Rubedo-kun go!" Moon demanded. She swung her staff at the woman and choked as she was lifted off the ground.

"You'll never make it past the gate like that! Give in to your desires and it will open for you!" The Puppetmaster called out. She tried to throw Moon into the gate as well, only to get kicked by Goten. Her concentration was lost and Rubedo slumped to the ground. His back was terribly burned.

"Then why did it deny you?!" Kakyuu demanded. The Puppetmaster laughed.

"Because I didn't give in! I just slaughtered my village; I never gave in to my jealousy. I never made him mine! I guess we're the same! All three of us fighting our murderous desires!"

She threw a blade of ice at Kakyuu who melted it as she herself transformed into a Sailor Senshi.

"Oooh, you draw your power from The Songstress! I can feel your pride and your searing flames from here! I am The Puppetmaster, the Sailor Senshi those of Water draw from!" She bowed in a mockery of respect and rushed at Kakyuu. Goten grabbed her wrists and threw her into a tree. She got back up and ripped the water from it, using it as a whip to strike him across the face with.

"You're not strong enough to take me on!" she reminded, striking him again. "I am faster! And stronger! And I will not be stopped by a mortal!" Each sentence was punctuated with a crack of the whip.

Goten fell back down and coughed before feeling water encase his head again. He was going to drown! Panic set in as he kicked and flailed desperately.

Moon grabbed a blade out from her transformation compact. It was like a dagger, made of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, and swiped at The Puppetmaster. She shrieked in pain as the water fell from Goten, letting him breathe again.

"You won't hurt anyone!" She swiped several times at the woman, making her move back further and further. The appearance of the blade seemed to unnerve her.

"How do you have that? Y-you're just a relative! You shouldn't have that! Only The Gardener should!"

"I am the Soldier of Love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Moon!" Moon shouted. "And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

She swung again, striking The Puppetmaster's arm. She tried grabbing Moon by the blood, but the use of the blade was stopping her. Moon's chest began to bleed as she strained to keep the blade materialized but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was killing this woman for everything she'd done to her friends.

She missed a swing and slammed into the door, hissing in pain as she was burned.

"Your Rage is denied!"

She ignored it and stood up, holding her arm that had been burned.

"Sailor Moon…?" Sailor Kakyuu seemed confused at the display, but was held back by Goten.

"No. She gets like this, and it's just best to let her."

Moon jumped forward and planted the blade into the ground where The Puppetmaster's foot had been seconds ago. The Puppetmaster threw blades of ice at Moon, only to watch her jump into the air as high as she could, easily clearing the treetops. She came down and kicked as hard as she could struck the older woman in the chest. She hit the tree and the force of the blow caused it to crack and split. The Puppetmaster drew out more water and made her own sword of ice.

"I'll stab your throat out with your own blood!" she shrieked and swung her sword. As soon as it touched the blade of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, it melted at once and the water fell to the ground.

"Then do it!" Moon shouted, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing. She used all of her strength to throw her into the gate. The Puppetmaster shrieked.

"Your Envy is denied!"

She stood up and drew blood from Rubedo's burned back, only to find Sailor Moon's fist to her face. She stopped and moved away to keep from hitting the door again. Goten took that opportunity to pull him away from the battle.

"Starlight Royal Straight Flush!" Sailor Kakyuu couldn't take it anymore. She jumped in to the fighting. The cards shot at The Puppetmaster but did little more than annoy her.

"Idiot! Only a Fragment can harm another Fragment!" she shouted, throwing a blade of ice. It lodged into Sailor Kakyuu's shoulder and made her shriek in pain.

Moon took that moment to grab her wrist and twist as hard as she could. She listened to the bone break and kept holding.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Moon demanded. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Kamala," The Puppetmaster replied in a huff. "I'm a Blood Bender of the Northern Water Tribe."

Moon just stared at her with unforgiving eyes. It unnerved Goten and Sailor Chibi Chibi, neither of whom were used to that look. She had never had this look before.

"No, I'm not the Sailor Guardian of my world. We already have a guardian." She cradled her injury and cried out upon trying to set it properly. "My Fragment just happened to land there. And no, what I do isn't considered 'natural'. It's illegal. Anyone caught using it usually gets their Bending stripped by the Avatar. …hmph, it's because of the Avatar that I can Blood Bend."

"Are you trying to seek my sympathy?" Moon demanded.

Kamala shook her head and smiled. "No. Why would I want that? I don't regret what I am or what I've done. He promised me that if we gather all seven of us, we'll get our desires. Kiron will be mine."

"So why are you blaming this avatar thing for your illegal powers?"

"It's an old story… my ancestor was in love with a previous one, but she rejected him. He learned to Blood Bend to attack her for not choosing him and she killed him. But by then, he'd taught his children how and it just passed down as a family tradition. We don't exactly LIKE the Avatar. It usually requires a full moon, but when I'm transformed, I don't need one."

Moon turned away in disgust and looked to the gate. "How do we open it?"

"We can't. There's only two things I know of that can, and we don't have either. Those two locked it up with something of their mother's, to keep Chaos in and us out." Kamala stood up. With only one hand, she was defenseless. She wasn't used to Bending with only one hand.

"You healed yourself. Can you heal Rubedo-kun?"

"Maybe. Why should I?" She stepped back when the blade of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou was held to her throat.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't."

Chibi Chibi Moon ran over and grabbed Moon's leg. She looked down at the child who shook her head violently, as if to tell her to not do it. Moon just looked back at Kamala and ignored the pleas of the little girl.

"You've been beyond there, haven't you?"

"Yeah. We made a new pathway, but I'm sure as hell not telling you about it." Kamala laughed and backed away from the now enraged girl who swung the blade at her several times.

"You can't beat me! I know the way beyond! Even if you COULD get to the graveyard, she'll get you!" Kamala laughed as she backed into a tree, and laughed up until Moon slashed her throat open and send blood everywhere. The Puppetmaster died with a smile on her face.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Moon went over to help Sailor Kakyuu. As soon as the blade touched the ice, it melted at once. Moon pulled her glove off and used it to tie the wound off. She slumped to the ground. They were stuck there. The gateway was sealed and they didn't know how to get to the other path. On top of that, Rubedo was heavily injured.

Goten went to help Moon, getting his hand covered in her blood. "You should take it easy until that closes up. Come on." He tried to get her to stand but she refused.

"No. I want to rest, Goten-oji."

Goten sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It's been a hell of a day. Maybe we should relax for a little bit and try this when we're on top of our game." He looked back to where he'd put Rubedo and blinked. "Uh… where'd he go?"

Moon's eyes went wide and she stood up, looking over to the gate. What she saw made her want to scream. Rubedo was holding a heart in his hands and blood was pouring out of his mouth and shooting from his chest to stain the door.

"Your Charity is accepted."

Light from the tower shot out and engulfed the group. As it faded away, Moon ran over to Rubedo, who had collapsed to the ground and felt sick at seeing the gaping wound in his chest, where his heart had been. He had ripped it out with his own hands.

"WHY?!" she demanded. "Rubedo-kun, you PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

"I had to open the door," he whispered through a mouthful of blood. "Because that's my role."


	57. Act fifty six: Ninth Star

Ninth Star

Goten and Sailor Kakyuu had to pull Moon along through the gate, as she didn't want to leave Rubedo behind. She was crying and trying to go back to him.

"Serenity, come on!" Goten tried to keep her moving forward, but she just refused to go on her own. "If we can get this over with, we can bring him back!"

Moon just slumped down on a tombstone and put her hands over her face. "He promised he wouldn't hurt himself…"

"Sailor Moon, he did what he did to allow us to continue," Kakyuu explained. "Please understand. He died FOR us."

Moon didn't want to listen to that. She wanted to sit there, on the tombstone, and just mourn. She wasn't sure why his death hit her so badly. It might be because of Terra. He was her only connection to Terra with her gone. Or maybe because he was so sad and she had been looking forward to protecting him. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now.

"Rubedo-kun… if I can bring every one back, I'll make sure you come back, too."

* * *

Small Lady ran through the palace as fast as she could. She kicked her dress flats off to move faster and nearly toppled over several people as she searched for her mother.

"Mama! Mama, where are you?!" She skid to a halt by the door and threw it open. The King and Lady Earth spun to see her there. The Neo Queen was sitting there with them, though she didn't look well.

"Small Lady, your manners! You know you should knock before entering an occupied room," Lady Earth scolded. She seemed furious, but her daughter paid no attention to it. She didn't have enough memories as Kara to be frightened anymore by the angry face of Sailor Earth.

"Something is happening in the past, isn't it? I can't find Puu!"

The Lady Earth looked to Endymion who shook his head. They had been hoping she wouldn't go to look for Pluto. However, how could they forget that there was only one Pluto who had no past or future? She was the only one to exist in all eras. They had forgotten to tell her to not speak to the Guardian of Time.

"And I heard the messenger! He said that Hell is growing restless in the past! The Demon Omega is not able to stop it? Or is she unwilling to? Tell me!"

The Lady Earth, uncharacteristically, grabbed Small Lady by the shoulder as hard as she could and squeezed. "You will go to your room and you will not leave it!"

"NO!" Small Lady shoved her mother away and stood her ground. The outburst caught everyone off guard. "You won't tell me I can't go! If I truly am Princess Selene of the Old Moon Kingdom, then the Earth is my responsibility, too! I can't just IGNORE it!"

"Small Lady!"

"Terra-chan… let her go." The Lady Earth turned to the Neo Queen and stared. "The past is hers as well, and it is starting to interfere with the future. She was there."

"It's too dangerous for her! From everything you've said-"

"I am the Neo Queen, and it is my command that Small Lady be there! You are keeping events from happening as they should!" She sat up fully and coughed as blood seeped out to stain her white dress. "Give her the key."

With forced movements, Lady Earth pulled a time key out and handed it to Small Lady.

"Your training is over. You are a strong Senshi in your own right," Neo Queen Serenity explained. "It is time that you return and finish the destiny that was cut short. You are returning to where it all began for you."

"No… my first life was as your sister, and my second was in America," Small Lady reminded.

"You are an important figure in history, Chibi-Usa-chan. Your actions in history began at that place, and now it is time you finally go back."

Small Lady transformed and looked at the Neo Queen in confusion. She turned to look behind her and saw the Quartet step in.

"I called them for you last night. They have finally arrived."

Sailor Ceres knelt down before the princess. "It has been a long time since we last saw you. Now that your training is completed, we will join you as a Sailor Team."

"What about Hotaru-chan?" Chibi Moon asked. "Can she come with me?"

"No. Your mother's reluctance to allow you back in the past has caused… complications." The Neo Queen stood up. "It is now up to you and the Quartet to go back and help."

"Don't worry, Auntie Sere, we'll stop whatever is happening!"

With that, the five ran to the Gates of Time.

* * *

"Can we keep going now?" Goten wondered. Sailor Chibi Chibi sat at Moon's feet and stared up at her. She had long since dropped the illusion around herself, and they could clearly see that she had pointed ears, much like an elf. When Moon didn't move, Goten sighed and looked around. There was a solid path that led through the graveyard that seemed to go on forever into the distance. He felt that would be the way on out.

He concentrated and felt his feet leave the ground as he floated up as high as he could. It wasn't until he couldn't see his companions anymore that he could see a large structure in the distance. It was very far away from where they were.

"We've got a long walk in front of us," he warned as he landed. "I don't recommend flying, who knows what kind of defenses they've got. We need to be careful about this."

Moon sniffled and kept looking down. Sailor Chibi Chibi hugged her leg as Kakyuu stood up and moved around, looking at the tombstones. She felt it would give them something if they could recognize a few of the names. However, there were no names, only faces, so it was almost impossible to distinguish the planet that the soldier had come from.

"There are so many different people." Kakyuu knelt down to remove the moss from one. "I do not know any of them. Oh, wait, this one was in my history lessons. She attempted to stop Chaos… what was her name? Galaxy?"

Moon wanted to say something about it, but a scream from Goten cut her thoughts off and she stood up, accidently kicking Sailor Chibi Chibi back.

"Goten-oji!" She ran towards the sound and found him holding his shoulder in pain. There was a Sailor Senshi there. Her brown hair was cut short, and her red uniform was tore in several places.

"What the hell, she BIT ME!" Goten shrieked as he held his wound.

"Ah… just a taste, it isn't enough! I'm still hungry!" She leapt at Goten again, only to bite down on a tombstone as he was out of the way. She ripped a chunk of it out and bit down as hard as she could. The force caused the stone to be crushed and she swallowed it. "Not enough!"

She kept going for Goten and he kept moving away. "And I thought my dad was bad! No one better complain about it again!"

He ducked and watched her fly over his head and then scrambled back to the group. Kakyuu looked at his injury.

"She didn't do much. You must have very strong muscles."

"Well, being a Super Saiyan will do that."

The woman stood up and laughed. The look on her face was pure insanity and it sent a shiver down Moon's spine.

"Heh… they call me The Caretaker. This graveyard is my haunting place, you see. I am the Fragment of Time," she said. Sailor Chibi Chibi went on her guard. "I can feel one of you with my power! I wonder what you taste like!"

She swiped her hand and caused a devastating wave of force to fly at them.

"This graveyard is the final resting place of all of Lord Chaos' Sailor Senshi… and those who dared intrude. Ha ha ha, they were delicious! Ah, but it wasn't enough, it's never enough, Chaos promised the pain to end if I found another Fragment!"

Moon's guard went up. She was a Fragment, and this woman wanted to eat her. She was NOT a delicious snack!

"Sailor Moon?" Kakyuu had spot a tombstone that should not have been there. The picture on it was Trunks.

"Papa?!" Moon ran over to it and dropped to her knees. The one next to it was a familiar figure, one Bunny had only seen in pictures. "Mama?!"

Goten looked over and his eyes went wide. Trunks and Kiyo were both here? How was that even possible?

"Why is Kiyo here?" he demanded. "Why are either of them here?"

The Caretaker laughed again and leapt at Moon who flew straight up to avoid her. She landed in front of Sailor Chibi Chibi and scooped her up.

"Heh… it may have something to do with the fact that she was a Sailor Senshi, too. Ha ha ha, she drew from The Gatekeeper! From Chaos!"

She leapt at Goten once more and bit down as hard as she could and her eyes went wide at the taste. Goten shrieked and moved back and away, holding his injury. It was where he'd gotten Sailor Moon's blood on him, and the taste seemed to do something to her.

"Haa… is that…? It doesn't evaporate from my stomach! This is…"

"_Little one, what are you doing here?" the servant asked her as she tore through the garbage, eating and swallowing everything that she could get in her mouth. He took her by the arm and she swat him away and continued to eat. She ran to the pantry and began to tear through the stores, shoving everything she could into her mouth. At one point she stopped bothering to remove coverings on foods and began to chew on the serving plates._

"_Little one, please, you are ill!" he said as he tried to take her arm again. "We will inform your parents, something has come over you!"_

_In her rage and hunger, she bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood. The taste exploded in her mouth and she stared at him. He was saying something, but she couldn't understand. She lunged at him, ripping entire chunks out and swallowed. It wasn't long before there was nothing left of him._

_It continued on into the night and as the sun rose the next morning, she was still searching for more. She came across a man who stood over her, smiling. All he did was throw a cloth soaked in blood to her and she devoured it at once. It was the only thing to not leave her wanting more._

"_It won't last," he warned. "That blood came from my Gardener. He is a special person, like you. If you come with me and devour up another Fragment's body, the pain of hunger will leave you forever."_

"…_who are you?" she wondered, standing up. The prospect of that kind of endless hunger terrified her._

"_You can call me Chaos."_

"A Fragment, a Fragment, a FRAGMENT!" she shrieked. She was back on her feet and her eyes locked on Goten. Her speed multiplied several thousand times and her strength grew with her all-consuming rage. She was swiping at him and biting as hard as she could. Goten vaguely wondered how she wasn't breaking her teeth as she bit down like that.

"Sailor Moon, go!" He motioned in the direction with his hand. "Stay on the ground and just GO!"

"Goten-oji, I can't leave you!" she shrieked. "I need your help! You've been there for me since my first battle, I'm not leaving you now!"

"I SAID GO!" He then roared in pain as the Caretaker bit his arm, crushing the bone.

Everything seemed to slow down around him. Pain was still present as it ran up his arm like a wildfire. The Caretaker's teeth were tearing into his flesh where he had gotten Bunny's blood on him earlier. He went to punch her off of him when his breath caught.

This was familiar. This had been that dream, all those years ago.

Goten could recall it with perfect clarity. Maybe it was his life flashing before his eyes, but this was the first time he could recall all the details. The warrior he'd seen in his dream, killing those people… it had been Eternal Sailor Moon. The Tainted had been the first to go, then The Puppetmaster… this woman was next, and the others would follow. And then, Eternal Sailor Moon would go on to-

It had stopped. Looking back at the Caretaker, she hadn't moved. Sailor Chibi Chibi was standing there, but she looked older. Her single pigtail fell nearly to the ground. She looked so much like Bunny. And he knew who she was. He smiled.

"I guess I never get to see, huh?" he asked her. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Sailor Moon watching in horror. A fog had begun to roll in, and his last moments would be hidden away. He was grateful for that.

"Wait, let me help you!" Chibi Chibi begged. She went to step forward, but he shook his head.

"It's too late for me. You're… different. You're from the future, aren't you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You're from somewhere past all this. You're free of this."

"No! She needs you, or it'll all happen again! She told me! She told me when I was young, she needs you!"

"That's a riot. Bunny is powerful. She's not like these… things." He hissed in pain as it ran up his arm again. He was going to black out soon. "She's a shining star. And even if The Puppetmaster was right… she's better than them. She'll never succumb."

"I can-"

"Stay with her. And do me one last favor." Time began to resume. "Close the loop."

Goten spoke nothing else after. He was gone.

"GOTEN-OJI!" Moon sunk to her knees, watching the scene through the fog in horror. He was eaten alive, he had endured entire chunks being taken out of him until he died. There was nothing left of him when the Caretaker stood up in horror.

"Not him, he wasn't one, wasn't one, he wasn't the one I needed…!"

She raged as Moon stared unseeing. Blood dripped from her chest wound as her uniform had absorbed too much and could hold no more. Kakyuu put her hand on Moon's shoulder and tried to make her move along. Moon wouldn't move. The little girl ran over and grabbed Moon's hand as she tried to make her move as well.

"Wait… I smell the Gardener…! His blood is in the air!"

The two stared in horror as she came back their way. She lunged at them and managed to grab Sailor Chibi Chibi, biting her shoulder. The little girl made no noise as her eyes began to glow.

The sky opened up and five figures began to drop down.

"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" The entire area was coated in a layer of ice, slowing the Caretaker down.

"Chibi Moon? And the Quartet?"

"Sailor Moon! We got here as fast as we could!" Chibi Moon announced. "We heard you call us and bring us here!"

"What? I didn't call for you," she said in a confused voice. They looked around for whoever could have done it. Moon looked to Kakyuu.

"No, that is not within my power." She shook her head. Then Moon looked down to Sailor Chibi Chibi who was holding her injured shoulder.

"Was it you?" The girl said nothing and just stared. Moon knelt down to tend to her injury, but the sound of shattering ice made her stand back up on her guard. The Caretaker lunged back at them, but Moon grabbed her hand to toss her aside, getting it coated in blood.

They then witnessed another horrific sight.

The Caretaker stared at her own hand and in another frenzy, she began biting and chewing it. The look on her face was one the Moon couldn't quite place, but she stared in disgust as she kept going. They watched as she began to eat herself. She got as far as past her elbow before she bled out and laid there, a look of content on her face.

"I… I think we are free to continue," Kakyuu said. Moon held Chibi Chibi close and stared out to the direction Goten had pointed in, frowning.

"Hey, why are you alone?" Chibi Moon asked. "Where's Goten-san?"

"I'm going to kill every one there for you Goten-oji… and then I'm going to bring everyone back, no matter what it costs me…"


	58. Act fifty seven: Tenth Star

Tenth Star

"Are you okay, Eternal Sailor Moon?" Chibi Moon wondered. She had barely moved following the attack.

"Her friends are gone," Sailor Chibi Chibi explained. The new group stared down at the child. "My name is Chibi Chibi."

"No… I bet you have a real name," Moon finally whispered. The girl looked away at that and went to Kakyuu.

"What happened?" Sailor Ceres asked.

"Everyone is dead. Everyone is dead because of me and my actions." Moon put her face in her hands and held her sobs in.

"Sailor Moon, please… they gave their lives to let us continue on." Kakyuu went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't think like that."

"Sere, come on, we'll get them back. Everyone is alive back home, so that must mean that you save them!" Chibi Moon smiled and took her hand. "I have faith in my older sister."

"So who's the kid?" Sailor Juno wondered. She and Sailor Pallas were kneeling down over the little girl who didn't seem to care much for all the attention. She ran off to Moon to hide behind her. In spite of how she spoke, she still acted like a small child.

Moon looked up at them. "Everyone calls her 'Chibi Chibi'. They think she's my child, the daughter of the Neo Queen."

Chibi Moon's eyes went wide at that idea and she shook her head. "No no nooo! Auntie Sere doesn't have children! She lives by herself on the Moon! Well, she has special guards that mama says are other Realians… but no kids!"

Sailor Vesta smiled and clapped her hands. "She's Small Lady's daughter!"

"Oooh, maybe she marries her dashing Helios and has a child with him!" Sailor Ceres added.

"I love her single Odango and pigtail!" Vesta continued as she gently tugged on it.

"MY DAUGHTER?! No way!"

"She just showed up one day. She convinced papa that she's my sister," Moon continued on as Sailor Chibi Chibi ran back to Moon and held her leg. "Thanks for coming to help us."

Chibi Moon nodded. "Yeah… we heard your voice calling us, and we found ourselves here."

Moon's head perked up at that idea. "What? I didn't call you five. And I didn't teleport you here, either."

"That's odd… I heard your voice clear as day," Sailor Vesta said.

Moon looked to Sailor Kakyuu and tilted her head in confusion. "Did you summon them here?"

"No. That is not within my power. The ability to summon The Fugitive here is beyond anything I can do," she explained. The look of non-understanding came across the faces of everyone there. "This child," she continued and motioned to Chibi Moon "is The Fugitive."

"The what?" Chibi Moon looked confused. "I'm what?"

"S-she…? Chibi-Usa-chan is The Fugitive?" Moon looked down at her. The idea of Chibi-Usa, and Kara, being this being of destruction didn't set well with her.

"It… I do not feel the sense of destruction she was rumored to have, but I recognize her energy. We should move on." Kakyuu stood up and began walking on. "Your uncle said to walk… perhaps he saw something that made him think flight would be dangerous."

* * *

Several miles down the path, Moon finally spoke to Chibi Moon.

"Do you have any memories… of being this person?" she wondered.

Chibi Moon shook her head and ran a hand through her pink pigtail. As she grew, her hair was getting thicker and thicker and it began to fall in a single mass down her back. It was how her mother had always wanted to style her hair, but she had insisted she wanted it to look like the Neo Queen's.

"No. It doesn't even feel right… like, when people tell me stuff I did as Kara and everything it feels like it's true. This… doesn't feel that way at all."

Sailor Chibi Chibi was walking between them, holding Moon's hand as she did. Her other hand was holding on to the bottom of Sailor Juno's skirt. She seemed content at that moment.

"Princess Kakyuu hasn't been wrong yet… are you sure you don't know?"

Sailor Chibi Moon nodded. "I've never even heard of anything like this before. I'm sorry…"

Moon sighed. "Don't be sorry. Come on, let's catch up to the others."

As they kept going, the sound of a breaking branch caught Sailor Chibi Chibi's ears and she turned to look to the side of the path. The sound of a deep inhale startled everyone and the Quartet threw up a shield moments before the echoing shriek could reach them.

Sailor Epsilon stepped out from behind the trees, smiling.

"I… I know you," Chibi Moon whispered. "I… think your name is… Carol?"

Epsilon's smile was twisted. "Close. You always called me 'Lyn'. You were the first one to, and you got our friends to call me that. You always made a joke about how I had a split personality because I absorbed my twin in the womb. Well guess what? You were right, Kara!"

She waved her hand and a blast of energy struck the shield. It went down and Moon rushed over, kicking at her. Epsilon flipped back and landed nimbly on her feet. She began singing something as she dodged back and forth. It infuriated Moon to no end and she wound up landing on her face. Epsilon held her hand out and Moon began to shriek as the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou began to rise up out of her.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Epsilon suddenly shrieked as she stepped back. She hugged herself and dropped to her knees. "She can help us!"

"No she can't! We need that Fragment! We'll have all seven then!" she countered to herself.

Chibi Moon used that distraction to the fullest she could. "Shut up, Lyn! Stop being so weird!"

That phrase was one that felt right to Chibi Moon. The effect it had was beautiful. Epsilon stood straight and seemed to be unable to see where she was. They all watched as 'ghosts' began to walk out from the trees, as though going about their daily lives. Epsilon was interacting with them as her mind relived the past for a short time. The personality that was trying to help them seemed to be working hard to keep the psychotic one at bay.

Sailor Chibi Chibi ran to Moon and knelt down, forcibly pushing the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou back in. She held her hands there for the longest time but she could feel it trying to fly out. She could no longer keep the illusion of a toddler up and the Quartet watched in fascination as she became a girl not much younger that Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Stay in… stay in!" she begged as she pushed her hands against Moon as hard as she could. She could feel herself trying to fade away and she concentrated as hard as she could. Her white aura went red for a moment, as did her eyes, and she felt the crystal slide back where it was meant to be. She sighed in relief and looked back to the enthralled Epsilon.

"N-no!" Epsilon regained control of herself and looked at the group with hatred in her eyes. She inhaled and shrieked as loud as she could. Kakyuu tried to stop it, but she couldn't protect herself.

They could only watch as her body crumbled away.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" The attack struck Epsilon in the throat and caused her to fall back. Her Fragment faded away, leaving the group behind.

* * *

Cell did not appreciate the irony at that moment, when An'ya had absorbed everyone else, leaving only him able to fight her off. However, his kissing up to her to avoid getting his ass kicked on a daily basis HAD worked wonders, it seemed. Here he was, the only one left while she seemed to go mad with power lust and it looked like he might be the only one to survive.

It had started when the sky had gone pitch black and lightning had started to come down, which had never happened before. An'ya had passed out but the higher-ups had tried to hide it from everyone until she woke back up and went back to the gate. She'd been… different. She had this faraway look on her face and would just stare out for hours upon hours.

He probably should have given two shits. Then, he might have had an idea of what was about to happen. An'ya had devoured the souls of everyone, including several higher-ups.

Her staff struck him in the gut and he fell back. Grabbing it as it tried to cave his face in, he threw her aside and stood back up, wiping his mouth. She was off her game and had lost her hold on his regeneration. That was the only reason he was still a player in this little game.

That dark cloud that was hovering around her was a problem. It was almost as though it were manipulating her like a marionette. Either way, it was getting annoying. His arm was shattered and he roared in pain. Using his free hand, he put it to her face to force her to step away from him so he could jump back and give himself enough time to regenerate.

"_You can't escape,_" the voice from the dark cloud thundered. "_This 'afterlife' is a prison! Once she absorbs your souls, she'll absorb every being in 'Heaven' and I will be invincible!_"

* * *

Moon trudged on without stopping and without talking. Sailor Chibi Chibi, no longer disguised as a small child, trailed after her with a look of fear on her face.

"She's not mad at me, is she? F-for disguising myself, right?" She looked to Sailor Pallas. "Right?"

"No. I think she's upset over the situation."

Sailor Chibi Chibi nodded and kept going. She grabbed hold of the back of Moon's wing and held on as they walked.

"Who do you think she is?" Sailor Vesta whispered to Chibi Moon.

"She might be a Sailor Senshi who admires Sere… there's really no other explanation."

The Quartet nodded and watched the two walk on.

"I thought we were supposed to investigate what's going on in Hell," Sailor Ceres said as she tilted her head in thought. "Isn't this something that should be looked in to?"

"We were brought here, though. This is more important." Chibi Moon would hear nothing more on it. "We're going to find out what's happened, and that's final." More than that, she WANTED to be here. The Neo Queen had lost her ability to transform, and it was known that whatever happened on the Final Day was what had caused it. This was the Final Day, their day of judgment and the end of a great war. No one knew the reason, except for the Neo Queen herself.

Yes, she had told the story to the Lady Earth and King Endymion, but that didn't mean that what she had told was true.

As they walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, it looked familiar to Chibi Moon. As though she had been here before. One of the trees had a low hanging branch that looked as though someone had run in to it and caused it to nearly break.

She reached up to touch it when

"_Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she held both close to her as she ran. Her hands ached and spilled blood. Her white uniform, the one she'd been so proud to put on, was torn and filthy._

"_Ungrateful! Shameful! I freed you! You belong to me!"_

_She kept going. The gate was ahead, all she had to do was pass through it and lock it with her key. But before she could do that, she hit the limb that hung low and fell, hearing it crack as she did. _

"_You will never escape!"_

"Small Lady?" Sailor Ceres put her hand on Chibi Moon's shoulder. "I said are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Not wanting to talk about it, she pushed on and stopped when she saw the large building before them. Her red eyes went wide at the sight of it and she began to rub her hands together. She looked from the building to the forest path and back again.

"This is the path where the evil flowers bloom," she whispered. The Quartet realized that her memories as this fugitive person were surfacing. "It's still standing… this is where Chaos is. He looked like that person, back then…"

As she whispered to herself, Moon entered a garden. It looked well-cared for, in spite of the crumbling remains of the building. She walked over to the bushes and looked at the flowers in bloom. Reaching out, she went to grab one when a tiny, familiar power began to radiate from one.

"Do you like the Star Flowers? They are notoriously difficult to grow." The voice caught Moon off guard and she spun around to see a man stand there, smiling at her. They looked almost the same, it was like looking in a mirror. He had the same hair as she did and the same smile.

"I have a lot of free time, though. Here, come look. None of the others want to see." He reached a hand out to Moon. Even though she was covered in grime from battle, he thought she was beautiful. Taking her hand, he began to lead her around. Sailor Chibi Chibi could only watch and when he was out of sight, she grabbed a flower off the bush.

"This one is the most difficult. I can never get it right." He sighed and got down to pull weeds away. "Filthy, filthy!"

"Who are you?" Moon wondered.

"Ah. I've been here for over thirty years… I was brought here along with The Songstress. I don't remember my name. They called me The Gardener. I can only guess that by your appearance and your uniform you must be the same as me."

"A Fragment? I thought there were only seven…"

"Ha ha ha! Yes, there are. I am the one who holds The Flower. No, I mean that we share the same blood. We both descend from the rulers of the Moon Kingdom."

His words ran through Moon and her eyes went wide. "We're… related?"

"Oh, you don't know? Yes, they were wiped out a thousand years ago. I assume the princess survived, and you are her descendent. We are distant cousins. You see, my ancestor had a twin sister, a long, long time ago."

Moon recalled her history lessons, about the twins. The crown prince seemed to go insane one day, after fathering his own line and killed himself. His line was banished for fear of becoming tainted. This man was a descendent.

"Here. This is for you." He held a flower out for her. She took it and looked it over as he continued to speak. She found him handsome, but something in the back of her mind was telling her he 'wasn't the same'. That thought invaded everything and she began to get angry.

"I've been free to leave, but I wanted to find the perfect flower for someone. I believe that, with you, I have found it. Would you stay with me?"

"Stay? Why would I stay?" Moon demanded, crushing the flower in her hand. "I have to kill Chaos and bring my friends back!"

"Chaos only wants what is best," her cousin explained. "That is why I am here. You see, as a Fragment, I am a danger to those around me."

Moon's eyes hardened at that. Because of her, everyone around her was dead. He had only confirmed that.

"Of course, they haven't been able to extract my Fragment yet… but I would willingly give it away, if it meant I could be normal."

Moon felt her hand tighten around the hilt of the dagger made of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. She stormed up to him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"You want the Fragment that our family carried that badly? You want to be me that badly?! Then you need THIS, TOO!"

She sunk the blade into his chest, through his heart just as she had done to herself in her previous life. For good measure, she twisted the blade and landed on top of him as he collapsed.

"We aren't normal! And that's okay! I'm going to kill Chaos, and I'm going to bring my friends back AND I'M GOING TO CREATE CRYSTAL TOKYO AND DO AMAZING THINGS AND _THAT_ WILL BE NORMAL!"

She stabbed over and over in her rage. The crystal blade began to turn black as it built up. Before the blade could fully cloud over, his star seed rose up and flew to the steps, where a familiar hand grabbed it.

"It looks like we are your final opponents, Sailor Moon."

Standing before them were the girls.


	59. Act fifty eight: Eleventh Star

Eleventh Star

The girls stood before them all. Moon faltered and smiled at seeing them and stood up, running towards them.

"You're all okay!"

"Sere, wait! Their eyes…!"

Moon kept going and went to take Venus by the hand, ecstatic to see they were all okay. It was then that she saw her eyes. They were yellow, just like Mirai-chan's. She tried to back away but was struck back by Venus.

"They're artificial," Chibi Moon explained. "Those eyes are the mark of a Realian."

Moon sat up and groaned, holding her injured chest. "No… Rubedo-kun said that Realians are humans, too… I can't kill them…"

"How's it… any different… from killing the others?"

Moon looked to her left to see a person she hadn't expected to see. Terra was chained up and looked like she'd seen better days. Moon scrambled over to her and pulled on the bindings, but they wouldn't budge.

"Terra-chan! Terra-chan, I'm so sorry, Rubedo-kun… he… and then I couldn't hel-.. Terra-chan, are you okay?!"

"The master in manacles," she whispered. The sight of rescue did nothing to change the look on her face. She had a far-off look and Moon saw the damage to her. She was bleeding out. Her tail was laying broken in several places and was half-ripped out. Her intestines poked out of a hole in her abdomen, as well.

"Terra-chan…"

Chibi Moon came over as well, though Sailor Chibi Chibi kept her distance. There was a look of disgust on her face.

"Terra-chan's eyes are yellow again!" Chibi Moon realized. "They… must have been trying to turn her back into a Realian…"

"She refused to cooperate with Father Chaos," Uranus explained as she stepped down from the entryway. "The process would have gone more smoothly if she had just agreed to have her original body reformed."

"You hurt Terra-chan!" Moon screamed. "Haruka-san, how could you do that to her?!"

"Oh, you don't realize? Heh… we are recreations of your friends. We have their powers and memories, but they are dead. You can't hurt your harem, can you?"

Moon stood, ready to attack, but it was true. She couldn't bring herself to fight them.

"World Shaking!" Moon was struck dead on and thrown back. She tried pushing herself up, but an attack from Jupiter forced her back down. Chibi Moon left Terra's side to help Moon.

"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" Uranus was struck dead on and froze in place, but it wouldn't be long before she freed herself. "Sailor Moon, they aren't our friends! You have to fight back!"

She pulled on Moon's arm as she tried to make her get up. Moon, however, refused to budge. She couldn't fight and hurt her friends. Venus brought her chain down and wrapped it around Chibi Moon's arm. She ripped her away from Moon and threw her into the wall.

Sailor Pallas responded with her own attack that struck Venus in the chest and knocked her back. Venus calmly got back up as though nothing had happened.

"You think you can stop us? You've never fought anything like us before," Mars laughed.

"I have!" Chibi Moon reminded as she got back to her feet. She drew her own weapon and rushed them. She swung several times and ducked to avoid a punch to the face. She knocked Mercury and Mars aside before she took a hit to the stomach by Jupiter. Jupiter then put her palm on Chibi Moon's forehead and released a jolt of lightning into her body. The girl was thrown back several feet and was caught by Sailor Vesta.

"Stop it… don't fight us!" Moon shouted. She got to her feet and went over to grab Venus by the wrist. "We're friends!"

"You're incapable of having 'friends'," Venus coldly explained as she ripped her arm away. She then took the opportunity to attack. It struck Moon again and sent her into Saturn who slashed her with the Silence Glaive, cutting her wings off. She fell forward and coughed blood up from the magical backlash, but somehow she managed to keep her transformation together.

"Dead Scream!"

The attack hit her again and she was thrown back into the dirt. Sailor Chibi Chibi drew a blade from her back and swung. The attacks bounced off the shining metal and flew back at the aggressors.

"My mother had this blade forged for me to fight any who swore their loyalty to Chaos! You can't touch it!" she warned. The gem set in the hilt gleamed brightly as an arrow of fire rushed towards her. She just held the blade up and let it strike the cutting edge. It was severed in two and vanished.

"You'll never defeat them like that," a male voice warned. The girls stepped away from the door to allow Prince Endymion walk out. His eyes were yellow, as well.

"Papa…?!"

Sailors Ceres and Vesta had to hold Chibi Moon back from running to him. He ignored it and walked over to the bound Terra and looked down at her.

"Do you accept Father Chaos' gift to be restored to your true body yet?" he wondered. "With as much as you complain about a human's form, I would expect this to be a wonderful proposition."

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to make her look at him. Her eyes seemed to focus for a moment and she glared at him, pulling hard on her chains and roaring in pain as she kept trying to break free.

"Fuck you!"

He backhanded her with his free hand and let her head fall. Moon and Chibi Moon just stared as Endymion pulled his blade out and grabbed her hair once more to pull her head up. With one, clean swipe he lopped it off.

Moon didn't know what came over her. It was as if she lost control of her body as she pushed herself up and drew the blade of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou from her locket. Her transformation came undone at that moment and Bunny rushed in to plant the blade in Endymion's back. His eyes went wide and he spat blood out of his mouth. It dribbled down his chin and to the ground below, before he collapsed on to Earth's corpse.

She turned to see the others there and threw it at Saturn. It lodged in her throat and fell to the ground as her body was reduced to dust.

"Who's next?"

As Bunny began to fight back for the first time, Chibi Moon took Sailor Chibi Chibi by the arm and looked up at her.

"Please, I may not have much time left. You have to do something."

"Do what?" she asked as she held her sword. "I don't want to leave her."

"Go back to Earth. You're a powerful Senshi, I can feel it. I have to stay here, but if you go back to Earth, you need to find seven special items. They're called 'Dragon Balls' and you'll get a wish. You can use it to help us!"

* * *

"_Mother!" she called out, crying. She ran in to the small house that she and her family shared. Her father, a castle guard, was on duty today but her mother was at home. Her mother was 'exotic', whatever that meant. Her ears were round, rather than pointed like everyone else. As a result, she herself had very short ears._

"_Mother!"_

"_I'm in here, little one." The little girl saw her mother in the sitting room of the house and she ran to her. Throwing herself in her lap, she began to sob. Her entire body heaved with each cry. "What is wrong?"_

_The child wiped her eyes and looked up at her mother. For the first time, her mother saw a terrible injury to her forehead._

"_They threw rocks at me, mother!"_

_Her mother became very concerned at that moment, and she began to tend to the injury._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_It was the other children," the child sniffled. "They threw rocks because I have short ears. They said I'm a freak."_

_Her mother went pale when she heard that. She began to mull something over in her head and once she finished dressing the wound she stood up and went to a small box she kept, that no one, not even her husband was allowed to look in to. The little girl sat there and watched, still crying but curious._

_Her mother picked up what looked like a flower in her hands and pulled something out of it. It looked like a crystal and she saw that her mother's eyes looked very clear as she stared at it. She then held it out to the child who carefully took it. The moment it touched her skin, it began to glow and vanished._

"_M-mother! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lose it!"_

"_It's okay, you didn't lose it. It's part of you now. Little one, I am the one who should be sorry. All this time, I should have given you the power to fight back. But, I was too afraid. I am going to teach you how to fight."_

_She wiped her eyes and seemed confused. "Why? You said that fighting is bad."_

"_Because… when they come to kill me, I want you to have the power to defend yourself."_

_She smiled at the girl, and the girl watched a crescent moon form on her mother's forehead._

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing," Sailor Chibi Chibi admitted as she stood in a field, far from civilization. Due to her power, she easily retrieved all seven, but now she had no clue as to what she should do. She spent a good minute arranging the seven with the full knowledge that every second wasted was a second closer to the death of Sailor Moon.

"What if I…?" She crossed her arms and stared down at them. This wasn't something that her mother had gone over her with in training. She had to hurry, they needed help. She could feel the disturbances in Hell, as well. Chaos was cleaning out his trap. All those powerful souls caught in that false 'Afterlife' were going to be absorbed by the final Fragment, the one who would be Chaos' new body, and something had to be done about it.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said once more. With a sigh, she decided to just do what she felt would work. Her first instinct was to kick the Six Star Ball in her frustration, but she kept it together. She held her hands out and inhaled deeply. The mark on her forehead, the Crescent Moon, began to glow and the dress formed in place of her uniform. As if responding to the energy, the balls began to glow brightly and the sky grew dark. Light and energy shot up and took the form of a dragon.

"Woah…"

"I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your two wishes, and they shall be granted."

She gulped and fidgeted with her hands. Two wishes? That would make things so much easier. "I am Sailor Time," she began.

"Speak your two wishes."

"I come from the future, a time where Chaos has succeeded in gathering the Seven Fragments. My mother, Sailor Moon, was killed while trying to stop him. I came back through what was left of the Corridor of Time to prevent it, but I couldn't. My first wish… I wish for Chaos to not gain the power he has gathered in his trap!"

* * *

Something happened to An'ya in mid-swing. Cell saw it at once and didn't hesitate. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it back. It shattered but she seemed too exhausted to even acknowledge that she'd been injured. He stepped back and she fell to her knees, holding herself.

"_This is impossible!_" Chaos roared. Cell could see it everywhere. The entire area was… destabilizing. The powers he felt in Heaven and the few remaining in Hell began to fade away. They were being sucked to an unknown location.

"_NO! Eons of planning! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"_

An'ya shrieked and the souls of those she had absorbed into herself began to leave her body. They vanished before even hitting the ground and that black cloud left as well. An'ya was left on the ground, coughing hard.

"What… did I do?" she asked. She pushed herself into a kneeling position and looked up at Cell. His defiance in being sucked up, his cowardice that led him to 'befriend' her… it had inadvertently saved everything it seemed. An'ya just smiled a bitter smile.

"I understand now… come on, Cell. Let's go to the afterlife, where we belong."

The entirety of the afterlife, Heaven and Hell, faded to nothing.

* * *

"Your wish has been granted," the dragon rumbled. Sailor Time smiled. She knew her second wish, it was the one she'd worked out in her mind.

"Sailor Moon must defeat Chaos by purging him! I have watched so many worlds fall to him! My father died because of him, my friends died because of him, all that was left was my mother, and she gave up existence to stop him. Eternal Dragon, my second wish is to give Sailor Moon the power to defeat Chaos!"

"I cannot grant your wish," he said. Sailor Time's face dropped.

"No! You have to!"

"If you do not have another wish, I will take my leave," he explained in annoyance.

"No, no, no… why can't you?!"

"It is not within my power to do so."

Sailor Time was ready to cry. She needed Sailor Moon to have the power to defeat Chaos. Her mind raced frantically, and she came to a solution.

"Wait… what if I gave you more power?"

"Then I will be able to grant this wish."

With a smile, something she hadn't had in years, she stood tall and held her hands out. Her aura began to glow white before it shot outwards. In the blink of an eye the aura turned into three other colors and split apart. Where Sailor Time had been, three new girls stood. They just watched the sky where the combined power had rushed to.

"Your wish has been granted." The Dragon Balls rose up and shot off in separate directions. It was over.

All they could do now was pray.

* * *

After the initial shock that she was actually fighting back, and the loss of Endymion, Saturn and Jupiter, the clones were attacking Bunny. She felt possessed, but each swipe of her blade sent them running. It was undoing their transformations.

Bunny, however, seemed to get more and more despondent with every swipe. She sliced into Venus' chest and watched her crumble to dust, too. She couldn't take it anymore. It just felt like it was too much. With a scream, her aura flared out and destroyed a chunk of the wall. There was a long walk to the center, where light could be seen pulsing from and where a shadow began to raise up.

"_I'll never let you leave here again!_" Chaos roared, taking the form of a man. Chibi Moon watched and felt that he was familiar, but it didn't mean anything to her now. "_I FREED YOU AND YOUR INSOLENCE LED TO THIS!"_

"You freed a person who no longer exists! I am Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo, the Earth of the future! And you have no power over us anymore!"

Chaos attempted to leave the room where he was, but he was stopped by the figure of Bunny running towards him. Her power was unlike anything else he'd ever felt in his life. As she came towards him, the remaining figures of the Sailor Senshi began to glow and crumble as their powers left them to go to her.

Each ball of light struck her and only made the power grow more and more. Even those who had died far off came to her.

"_I have misjudged your power, Sailor Moon. Each of your enemies you have faced before were pieces of myself. I have searched for you for thousands upon thousands of years. And I kept finding you, starting from your kingdom. I have tracked you down to this place, and now you are mine. Once I have your power, I will recall Destruction from the unconsciousness, and I will be victorious!"_

Bunny, however, didn't seem to hear him. She ran past his figure and stopped at the swirling mass of light set in the floor. Closing her eyes, she jumped in with no hesitation. No one could have expected the reaction it had.

The influx of power caused it to explode. The building was reduced to nothing as light bathed everyone. It felt warm and caring. Chibi Moon had to shield her eyes for a moment until they adjusted and she saw two figures standing there, holding hands. They stared at Chaos with what she could only describe as pure hatred.

"You are finished," the boy said, pointing at him. Chaos turned and froze at the sight of them. Their grip on one another's hands tightened and he roared in anguish as his body was destroyed and the clouds that comprised his true form dissipated. They turned to see Chibi Moon and the girl smiled at her, before the two of them finally vanished away.

Bunny, however, had melted into the Galaxy Cauldron.

She was dead.


	60. Act fifty nine: Thus Spoke Zarathustra

Thus Spoke Zarathustra

Bunny opened her eyes to find herself sitting on an empty beach, in the middle of nowhere. The waves came up to where she sat and would recede back, and the air was wonderfully cool. She had no idea where she was, but this place was very peaceful, and she didn't know if she wanted to leave it.

She turned to her left, and saw a woman identical to her, right down to the Odango-style hair, sitting next to her. Her knees were to her chest as she stared off to the horizon.

"You're awake," she said, not bothering to look over. Bunny had no words and tried to speak anyway. Nothing came out.

"It's okay. Take your time. We've got all of it in the world. I bet you have a lot of questions for me, don't you?"

Bunny just nodded.

The figure inhaled deeply and exhaled before speaking. "It's good to finally get to meet you in person, Serenity Briefs. My name is Serenity Son. Yes, just like Goten. I have another name… I used to be called 'The Inquisitor'."

She closed her intense, blue eyes as she spoke. "You and I are of different timelines. My timeline was… polluted, corrupted, by the actions of Chaos and God. I never saw how badly, until I began to lose Terra. She was being erased from history, and I… I had to stop it from happening. So much had happened to her already that I couldn't sit by and let her not exist. So, I stole the Dragon Balls, and used my two wishes to locate her, and obtain a key of time from Terra's reincarnated self."

Her grip on her knees tightened. "I went into the past, and after everything was said and done, I saved her. But when I tried to go home… something pulled me even further into the past. That was where I met him. Lord Albedo. He was a kid when we met, I watched a soldier shoot his head completely off his body. It… horrified me. I killed the man, and when I saw the boy could regenerate, I felt we could be friends. If he couldn't die, he couldn't leave me like everyone else."

Bunny just nodded, still unable to find words to speak.

"I loved him. I loved Lord Albedo with everything I had, but I don't think he ever saw me like that. The way he'd lash out, when his insanity peaked in his outbursts… if I hadn't been trained by King Kai to be stronger, he'd have killed me several times. But I loved him, and I could see past his anger. It never justified what he did, but I could understand it. If I had left him, I don't know what would have happened. And while I was there, trying to find my way home… it occurred to me one day. I could alter history."

Serenity smiled. "I could make things BETTER. I could find Terra and protect her. Have her protected. That was the day I met the little Realian girl named Fayth. It was a gamble, but I gave her Terra's Star Seed, so she could one day become Sailor Earth instead of Terra. All that was left was to locate her. But, she had already died by then, on a planet called Michtam."

"When everything led to that place, though, I went with Rubedo to there, and I found her still-wandering soul. I took it with me, inside the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. I locked her in there, and kept her safe. I witnessed the birth of Sailor Pluto, and I left to plan my moves. Being with Lord Albedo taught me that you had to plan carefully. In the end, I saw what I had to do, and I knew it would hurt many people, but I didn't care."

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"So, I took Fayth away from Rubedo and I shut her down. I told him how to find Earth, and that she would be there. If he could arrive there quickly, things would work. Terra had to be safe from harm… and what better way than to make her a princess?"

"Kara-neechan…"

"Yeah. The queen can only have one daughter before losing her power, so I tweaked my crystal and gave it to the first who would be queen. With every time it passed hands, it would grow in power and give Terra strength to be reborn. The year that would happen, there would be two children. I think… the first time failed. She wasn't reborn as one of the twins, but it kept growing and growing until she became Princess Selene. …you know the rest of it."

"It was you, in the future."

Serenity nodded.

"It was you, against the Death Busters, when I went missing."

"You didn't 'go missing'… you were asleep, and I was controlling your body."

"I'm not insane… you were the one coming out…"

Serenity nodded again. "Yeah. After so long, locked up in the crystal, I had to replay all of my actions over and over in my head, and I got confused… when I woke up, I thought I was just having a nightmare, and would attack. But now, it's over."

Bunny seemed confused and tilted her head. "Over?"

"This is the Beach of Nothingness. This is where souls dwell before they return to the Collective Unconsciousness. The heart of the Cauldron is just beyond the edge of the horizon, there."

She pointed and Bunny turned to look. A stream of pure, brilliant light rose as a column from just past where the eye could see.

"After we're done, I'm going to go there and sink in. I have no place in this timeline, and I can't go home. Everything is gone, everyone is gone… I'm going to go and rest for a long, long time." She smiled at the thought of it. "I've done so many things wrong… I just… wanted to help. But I tried to pull events off the destined path. And because of that… Fayth killed Terra. The power and the body had to rejoin, but I didn't see that. Those two were destined to fight to the death. Neither knew it, but if Fayth hadn't killed Terra, then Terra would have drained out her power and it would have killed Fayth."

As she finished speaking, she stood up and began walking into the ocean.

"Wait! Are you leaving forever? Don't go Serenity!"

"It's not forever… I'm a Sailor Senshi, too, little Bunny-chan. But don't worry, I made sure that you would have a wonderful family. After all, I made sure you would be Trunks' daughter. He and Goten were my guardians… and originally, you would have been Goten's daughter, because Trunks was a wonderful protector. But then I realized, those qualities made him a better father. They will watch over you for as long as you'll let them, don't worry."

She looked into the horizon and smiled. "Lord Albedo won't be there waiting for me… but I can dream, can't I?"

She held her arms out, and faded away into nothing.

Bunny sat there and stared out where Serenity had been. The water lapped at her again and again, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Tears were in her eyes and for the first time she saw that her hair was now black, rather than blonde. She grabbed it and stared, unable to comprehend what was going on. She began to cry right there.

She cried for what seemed to be eternity, until she had no more tears. And then she cried again. It just went on and on, she was unable to pull herself out of it. She had no realization of the passage of time and she wondered if it had stopped in this place. Was she in the Afterlife? Everyone would wonder where she was. She thought of her papa. Was he wondering why she wasn't back yet?

Bunny had no idea how long had passed, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her father standing there, smiling. He seemed proud, and impressed.

"Hey, there, Bunny."

Bunny froze at the sight of him.

"I'm glad to see you. It's okay now, it's over. You did great."

Bunny leapt up and hugged him as tight as she could and it caused him to wobble and crash to the white sand below them. Realization settled over her and she sat up as her eyes went wide.

"W-wait! I'm dead!" she said. "I threw myself into the Cauldron! How are you here? You died too…?"

Trunks sat up, but before he could say anything about his ordeal of having his heart forcibly ripped in two, a new set of voices called to them.

"BUNNY!"

Bunny looked behind her father to see her friends running towards her. All of them were in white dresses and suits. Minako got to her first and jumped on her to hug her. She was followed by the others, with the exception of Terra, who stood there with her arms crossed. Haruka had to reach up and pull her in to it.

"Everyone is here… you're all okay!" Bunny was ecstatic about it. She wrapped her arms around Goten and held herself there until she had to pull away just to see everyone. Goten looked to Trunks, who only nodded at the silent question.

"The entire time."

Bunny grabbed Terra and hugged her, as well. She looked like Mirai-chan here. The form suited her well. "We're in soul form, aren't we?" she wondered.

Terra just nodded and stepped back. As Bunny laughed and checked her friends, Terra's senses went off and she turned around to see two children standing there, holding hands and glaring at them.

"You don't deserve to live," the boy warned as he pointed to Bunny. There was confusion, but when a burst of energy shot forth, Trunks got in the way at once. The attack never hit them as a hand swatted it away as though it were an annoying pest.

"You will not take my happy reunion from me," the woman said.

Bunny stared in shock at the Sailor Senshi before her. It was a Senshi she had seen only once in her life, at the Graveyard. "Mama?!"

The boy ignored her and aimed again. Another blast of energy shot out and went for Rubedo. He was struck in the shoulder, but the wound healed itself in a burst of swirling lights. He still felt the pain.

"Fuck."

The idea that he wasn't injured seemed to upset the two. That was when the group noticed that the sea was starting to become restless.

"The prelude of a tsunami!" Michiru warned. Before anyone could attack, a new figure came between the two groups.

"Kara-neechan?"

Kara, in the form that Bunny knew as Terra, stood between them. She glared at the children, who cowered down at the sight of her. "We do not attack others!" she chastised.

Neither said a word in their own defense and only bowed their heads.

"They have suffered enough! They aren't what you thought them to be! Now go!" The girl raised her head as though to speak, but Kara wouldn't let her. "I said go!"

"Yes, mother." With no more words, the two vanished.

Kara turned to Bunny and smiled. "Sorry, Sere. But… if I was truly the mother of those two in a previous life, I thought that I could make them stop. So… do I get my wish now?"

Bunny smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You can be reborn now." The look on Kara's face was one of pure joy and content. She vanished from sight just as Bunny felt someone hug her. She looked to see her mother there once more.

"It's good to finally meet my little girl," Kiyo said. "I've been sitting here for… I don't know how long. What did your father finally name you?"

Trunks went red and Bunny laughed. "My name is Serenity. But everyone calls me 'Bunny', because I used to bounce all the time when I was young."

"I love it. A much better choice than he was going to make." Kiyo kept smiling and hugged them both. "I wish I could stay… and I wish I could go back with you. However, there isn't a place in the world for me right now."

She let them go with great reluctance and stepped back. "Bunny-chan, you have a choice to make here. You and your friends can choose to return to your homes and your lives, or you can travel to the horizon and sink in to the Collective Unconsciousness. No matter what you choose, I'll still be proud of you."

That prospect caught Bunny off guard. She could stay here with her mother, or she could go back. Wasn't the future already changed?

"No… Kara-neechan is going to be born. So, we have to go back. B-but, everyone… their bodies are gone, mama."

Kiyo cupped her hands and held them to Bunny. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou appeared in a swirl of soft light and she smiled. "So long as you have this, little Bunny-chan, your friends will come back to you. You are going to be a queen one day. This is well within your power. So leave the Cauldron and bring everyone back. And, when your day finally comes that you return here, I'll be waiting for you. I promise, I'll be right here."

Bunny took it from her and nodded. The soft light bathed everyone as Bunny turned around and held it out before her. One by one, her friends put their hands on the crystal and were absorbed in to it.

"You're taking me, too?" Rubedo asked. He was the only one left now, as he hadn't lined up with the others.

Bunny nodded and eagerly held the crystal out to him. "You're my friend, Rubedo-kun!"

With a smile, Rubedo put his hand on the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou and was absorbed as well. With no one left, Bunny looked back to her mother one last time.

"I was pregnant with you when I was killed, Bunny-chan. I spent years walking this beach, looking for you," Kiyo finally said. The news confused Bunny terribly.

"What? Papa said I was in America with him when you died…"

"I didn't understand it until the boy explained it to me. You had been saved before you could die. It was the Dark Kingdom. They found you and did away with me. But the Guardian of Time saved you, and you were given back to your original body." Kiyo cupped Bunny's face with her hands. "Don't blame your father. He loves you, so very much. I can see that. He wanted to protect you from the truth. He is still your father, even if there were no connection between you."

"But now, you don't belong here," a new voice said. Bunny looked to see an unfamiliar boy with dark skin and silver hair. "It's time for you to go back. I was the one to give your friends their power ups… and now I'm here to take you back."

Bunny nodded and gave her mother one, final hug before vanishing in blinding light.

* * *

She sat up in the graveyard, where she'd been propped up against a tombstone. The signs of her battle were everywhere, and she was alone. No, she wasn't. Chibi Moon was here with her, as was the Quartet.

"You're okay!" Chibi Moon hugged her and pulled back. "I was so worried! W-we came back this way looking for you, you jumped in the Cauldron and melted!"

Bunny smiled and stood up. In her hand was the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. "I had… a very long talk. And I think I'm ready now. To be a queen. But, I need my court."

The crystal floated before her and she held her hands out to cup it. Closing her eyes, she released the souls of her friends and family from within. Each one was contained in a tiny ball of light that flew off to where they had perished. The one that had contained Goten landed on the ground several feet away and grew into his shape, before turning solid.

"Goten-oji!" Bunny hugged him and felt his arm, as though to find the evidence of wounds. There were none and she resumed her hug.

"I think I'm going on a long diet after that," he shuddered, returning her hug. "Being eaten is not a pleasant experience."

"Everyone is alive again… all of my friends and allies. Come on, Goten-oji. Let's get Terra-chan and Rubedo-kun and go home, where we belong. Everyone is waiting for us."

* * *

Terra opened her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining beautifully in the sky and the temperature was cool for the time of year. The smell of spring came through the window to greet her. America hadn't changed much.

"Are you awake yet?" Rubedo asked as he tapped on her door. "You've got to get up and meet everyone."

Terra yawned. "Yeah. Give me a minute." She stood up and opened her blinds to stare into the front yard of the house. It was very similar to the one Kara had grown up in. Shortly after her rebirth, which still kept her in the form of Kara, she and Rubedo had come back to America for several months. It was easier for Mamoru to visit, and Terra just wanted to rest from the experience.

"I know I'm a Realian in the future, so why wasn't I reborn as one?" She opened the window up and stared outside for the longest time. She sighed and shook her head. There was no use on thinking of it. The future wasn't going to be changed.

Everyone had arrived over the past few days. It was difficult getting them out of school in many cases, but somehow they'd managed to all make it. That made Terra happy. To have real friends who would come like this.

"Hey, Fayth, you've got a text. I think it's Bunny's number." Rubedo picked Terra's phone up and looked at it.

"What's it say?"

"She would like to know why you didn't pick the white one," Rubedo said as he read the text message. "Also, please teach her better English. I can barely read these."

"Tell her I'm getting married today, and having people snicker at your wedding is bad enough, but a white dress?" Terra smiled again as she leaned against the window ledge. "Even I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face."

* * *

"It's so pretty, though, you have to see it!"

"We'll see it when she comes down the aisle."

"But it's PRETTY!"

Bunny was pulling Goten along and gushing about Terra's wedding dress. "I wish she'd gotten it in white, though…"

"It's her choice. I don't feel her Ki anywhere near here, though. Where the hell is she?"

"She… she said she has 'American Business'," Bunny explained with a suddenly calm voice. "Let her. Come on, come see her dress!"

Bunny opened the door of the dressing room and stepped in to see the others getting ready. Their bridesmaid dresses were already on, now it was a matter of touching up their hair and makeup. The wedding gown was the center of it all, though.

In green and blue, it set well with the royal dresses that the girls were wearing. The entire collar was covered in blue flowers, with a blue sash and a crisp, white trail. Goten whistled. There were even sapphires sewn along it.

"This had to have cost a fortune," he commented. "Is this silk? OW!"

Michiru slapped his hand away. "Terra had strict orders that no one touch it."

"Everything is going to be good now. In a few years, we'll have Crystal Tokyo, and only a century until Chibi-Usa-chan is born. I don't care what anyone says, when I become Neo Queen Serenity, I won't live on the Moon," Bunny promised. "I want to live with all my friends."

Setsuna nodded and continued applying her makeup.

"At least the veil is white," Goten commented, still fixated on the dress.

"We finally have our peace!" Bunny hugged Rei as tight as she could without hurting her. "Let's enjoy it forever!"

* * *

Terra sat on the ground, overlooking a river. She had to leave soon, or she'd be late for her own wedding. But, there was something she needed to do first.

She'd sat here for hours, just staring out at the muddy water and thinking. She finally stood and picked up the bouquet of flowers she'd bought for the trip. With a strong toss, they landed in the water to float away.

"That's for you, Kara. It's not much longer until everything is right again. So, you sleep peacefully until we can see you again." She felt a warmth surge in her chest, as though a star was being born inside of her.

"We fought long, hard battles to get here, and sometimes it seems like we should have just given up. But we can't do that, can we? We're Sailor Senshi, and this is our destiny. In the end… we were always the only ones who could do it. So, I'm going to enjoy our peace and our happiness for as long as I can, because even I deserve it, too."

Terra looked up at the sky and smiled. "And it's all thanks to your sister, to Sailor Moon. Even someday, when our bodies disappear and new Sailor Senshi are born… she will always, _always_ be invincible… the most beautiful, shining star."

* * *

_End_


End file.
